La Vallée des larmes
by Izalys
Summary: Toutes les nuances entre le Bien et le Mal. Toutes les nuances entre la lumière et l'obscurité. Toutes les nuances d'une génération perdue, et de ceux qui s'aiment si fort dans l'horreur.
1. Prologue

C'était la question qui la maintenait éveillée la nuit. Toutes les nuits.

Et si les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme ça ? Et si elle ne s'était pas laissée embarquer dans l'oeil du cyclone, et si elle n'était pas tombée dans l'abîme vertigineux de son chagrin et de sa culpabilité ? Et si elle n'avait pas suivi son frère sur ce chemin tortueux, dans cette vallée d'ombre, de mort et de larmes ? Et si elle n'avait pas succombé à cette histoire d'amour morte d'avance ?

Dans sa cellule, à Azkaban, les « si » résonnaient à l'infini, comme d'irrévocables chuchotis.

Parfois, le visage d'Evan s'imposait à elle, au milieu des tourments et des cauchemars. Son visage, tel qu'il était la toute dernière fois. La peau dorée, et les yeux brûlants. L'infime sourire, les cheveux agités dans la brise, l'espoir - un peu insensé - au fond du regard. Elle ne savait plus pourtant, si tout cela avait réellement existé, ou si elle se l'était seulement imaginé. Mais il ne lui suffisait que du souvenir flou de son visage pour que les « si » s'envolent et disparaissent entre les barreaux de sa cellule, car elle savait, à cet instant, que quelques moments volés avec lui valaient bien cette vie.


	2. Chapitre un

30 décembre 1977

 _21h17_

Alecto avait toujours aimé les traditions. Sous toutes leurs formes. Elle aimait les mariages, les garden-party que donnaient les Black à chaque solstice d'été, les bijoux anciens qui avaient scintillé au creux du cou de toutes les générations d'une famille, et la cérémonie de rentrée qui accueillaient à Poudlard des enfants étourdis d'admiration.

Cependant, il y avait une coutume qu'Alecto aimait bien plus que toutes les autres; la traditionnelle fête organisée en l'honneur de chaque nouveau serviteur qui recevait la Marque des Ténèbres des mains du Maître.

Ces deux dernières années, Alecto avait assisté à un certain nombre de ces soirées. Lors des premières, elle n'éprouvait qu'une admiration débordante pour ceux qui connaissaient cet honneur. Puis, après un certain temps, une pointe d'envie avait germé dans ses entrailles. Sa jalousie avait éclose et croît à un rythme effréné tandis que sur les bras de ses amis s'épanouissaient des serpents d'encre noire. Les soirées avaient continué de défiler, toujours organisées chez Narcissa et Lucius. Le Maître avait continué de marquer ses partisans. Et la jalousie d'Alecto était devenu un monstre brûlant et venimeux qui la dévorait tout entière. La seule vue de son bras nu suffisait désormais à lui donner la nausée, et chacune de ces traditionnelles soirées prenait des apparences de divin châtiment.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tentant tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure, Alecto regardait Ciara Rookwood descendre les escaliers avec lenteur, se délectant des regards tournés vers elle. _Une fois n'est pas coutume_ , pensa Alecto avec mauvaise humeur, _elle n'a pas eu besoin de dégrafer son soutien-gorge pour attirer l'attention_. Son regard glissa sur la Marque des Ténèbres qui ornait le bras gauche de Ciara, encore rouge et enflée, et Alecto ne pût retenir le soupir envieux qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il lui semblait inconcevable que Ciara Rookwood ait pu se faire marquer avant elle. _Enfin ! Ciara Rookwood !_ Elle en avait la nausée rien qu'à la voir descendre, marche après marche, avec cette lenteur insoutenable.

Profitant que personne ne se préoccupe d'elle - comme à l'habitude -, elle fit volte-face sans un bruit et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine où s'activaient les elfes de maison des Malefoy.

« Toi, sers-moi un verre » ordonna-t-elle en désignant du menton le premier elfe qui lui passa sous le nez.

La petite créature hocha la tête et s'empressa de lui apporter l'une des coupes de champagne qui trônaient sur un plateau. Alecto siffla le verre d'une traite sans le remercier. Elle n'en était pas à son premier. De l'autre côté, dans le hall, retentirent soudain exclamations et applaudissements. De toute évidence, Ciara Rookwood venait de terminer sa grandiose descente d'escaliers et se faisait féliciter pour la Marque, fraîchement apposée par le Maître sur son bras.

« Quelle tradition ridicule » marmonna Alecto pour elle-même en s'emparant d'une seconde flûte de champagne.

Mais son mensonge n'avait rien de convaincant. Rien ne l'aurait comblée davantage que de prendre part à cette soit-disant tradition ridicule, de descendre les escaliers comme la Reine de Saba, en robe longue et bras tatoué pour enfin faire parti de ce cercle restreint des mangemorts les plus fidèles qu'elle convoitait tant. Pour ça, elle se serait damnée. Et pire encore.

« Heureusement que le Maître n'est pas là pour te voir ruminer ta jalousie » commenta une voix amusée.

Evan Rosier apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés, un air définitivement moqueur sur le visage.

« Je ne rumine pas » s'indigna Alecto.

Evan haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Je m'ennuie, c'est tout » se justifia-t-elle. « Narcissa devrait vraiment arrêter d'organiser une petite fête à chaque fois que quelqu'un obtient la Marque, c'est insupportable. Et puis, de toute façon, le Maître ne veut jamais y assister.

— C'est vrai, approuva Evan, c'est chiant à mourir. Au moins, quand ce sera ton tour, on n'aura pas à se coltiner un dîner hypocrite. Enfin, si tu te fais marquer un jour » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire caustique.

Pour toute réponse, Alecto lui adressa un regard noir et attrapa une troisième coupe d'un air mauvais, envisageant durant une brève seconde de la renverser sur sa chemise hors-de-prix. Elle se ravisa néanmoins. Il aurait été dommage de gâcher un champagne comme celui-là.

« Et tu oses dire que tu ne rumines pas ? s'exclama Evan dans un éclat de rire. Oh, Alecto, tu sais que je plaisante. Ton tour viendra.

— J'en doute, rétorqua sèchement l'intéressée. Ça fait déjà deux ans que je suis à son service et j'attends toujours. Rappelle-moi quand tu as eu la tienne, déjà ? L'été qui a suivi ton serment, c'est ça ? »

Elle avait raison, et il parût embarrassé.

« Écoute, lâcha-t-il finalement, le Maître te considère comme l'une des nôtres, sinon tu ne serais pas là. Crois-moi. »

Alecto pinça ses lèvres, incertaine.

« Peut-être, admit-elle avec un soupir. Mais elle, qu'a-t-elle fait de plus que moi pour mériter cette Marque ? »

Evan jeta un petit coup d'oeil derrière lui, vers le salon où Ciara paradait dans une longue robe noire subtilement transparente, exhibant sa Marque devant Yaxley en battant des cils. Avec indifférence, il détourna le regard.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle l'a rejoint depuis longtemps.

— Aussi longtemps que moi, affirma Alecto, on s'est engagées toutes les deux en même temps, elle et moi. Juste après son frère. Il y a deux ans. »

Elle baissa rageusement les yeux sur son bras nu et regretta de ne pas porter de manches longues. D'eux trois, Augustus Rookwood avait été le premier à recevoir la Marque et aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de sa soeur Ciara. Désormais, dans le cercle privilégié des mangemorts, Alecto était l'une des seules à ne pas porter la Marque. Si on exceptait Narcissa, bien sûr, songea Alecto, mais elle n'était pas de la moindre utilité pour le Maître, elle se contentait d'être la femme-trophée de Lucius. Beauté polaire et fragile, elle sortait d'un moule bien éloigné de celui dont était issue Alecto.

Pourquoi n'obtenait-elle pas cette Marque ? La question tournait sans cesse dans son esprit, et n'obtenait jamais l'ébauche d'une réponse. N'avait-elle pas, elle aussi, juré la servitude éternelle au Maître ? N'avait-elle pas, tout comme eux, participé à la fabrication de la bombe qui avait tué le sang-de-bourbe élu à la présidence du Magenmagot, cet été ? N'avait-elle pas mérité sa place, mérité d'avoir sur son bras la preuve irréfutable de son appartenance à leur cercle, elle aussi ?

D'un oeil un peu absent, elle regarda avec intérêt les trois coupes de champagne vides qui s'alignaient sagement à côté de son coude et envisagea d'en boire une quatrième, ce qu'elle fit. Une petite elfe de maison qui portait un napperon en dentelle sur la tête lui proposa des amuses-bouche sur un plateau. Alecto la chassa d'un mouvement de main dédaigneux.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose, suggéra Evan en la regardant vider son verre d'un coup.

— Je me sens très bien. Je vais juste…m'asseoir. »

Elle se laissa glisser contre le comptoir doucement, jusqu'à sentir le marbre froid sous ses fesses, puis elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, comme une enfant boudeuse.

« On devrait aller la féliciter, lança Evan en regardant de nouveau en direction de Ciara. Les autres vont s'apercevoir de notre absence.

— Je m'en fous. Va-y, toi. Je ne te retiens pas.

— Si tu restes toute seule dans la cuisine, tout le monde saura que tu es jalouse. Tu tiens vraiment à…

— Je m'en fous, répéta Alecto, butée. Mais toi, tu devrais y aller, ce serait la moindre des choses.

— La moindre des choses ? »

Evan la dévisagea, perplexe, et la jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Oui. La moindre des choses à l'égard de vos relations. Tu la sautes bien toutes les semaines, non ? interrogea-t-elle. À moins que ça ne soit Avery ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant d'avouer :

« Avec toutes ces allées-et-venues dans sa chambre, je m'y perds un peu. »

D'un geste malencontreux du coude, elle renversa sa coupe de champagne qui se brisa au sol mais elle ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.

« Enfin, de toi à moi, on sait très bien que tout le monde lui est passé dessus, même Rodolphus ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit rire cruel. D'ailleurs, c'est sans doute comme ça qu'elle a obtenu la Marque ! Dis-moi, Evan, si je couche avec toi, parleras-tu au Maître en ma faveur ?

— Tu es pathétique, Alecto » lâcha-t-il en la dévisageant avec froideur.

Elle remua vaguement les épaules, indifférente, et Evan s'en alla brusquement, la laissant seule dans la cuisine au milieu des éclats de verre brisé, avec pour toute compagnie les elfes de maison qui vaquaient à leurs occupations en lui adressant des regards compatissants.

x

 _22:59_

Le plus douloureux, dans tout ça, c'était l'éloignement d'Amycus. Ils avaient été si proches autrefois. Même pour des jumeaux, ils étaient particulièrement inséparables. Alecto se souvenait du désarroi de sa mère lorsque, enfants, elle les trouvait au petit matin allongés dans le même lit, endormis, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs cheveux noirs emmêlés, leurs deux silhouettes n'en formant plus qu'une seule. Elle se rappelait même l'avoir entendu demandé un soir à son père, d'une voix étouffée, quand elle croyait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre : « tu crois que c'est normal, Tibérius ? ». Alecto ne se souvenait pas de la réponse de son père, mais en revanche, le soulagement qui s'était peint sur le visage de sa mère quand Amycus et elle avaient perdu l'habitude de dormir ensemble en grandissant était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Fût un temps, leur relation était telle que les mots n'étaient pas utiles. Leurs esprits en communion se satisfaisaient d'un regard pour toute communication. Une même âme séparée dans deux corps. Physiquement, en dépit de leur cheveux noirs identiques, ils ne se ressemblaient guère. Longtemps, Amycus avait été un enfant petit pour son âge, et plutôt potelé, tandis qu'Alecto était au contraire une grande brindille au visage anguleux. À l'adolescence, Amycus s'était métamorphosé en séduisant jeune homme; ses rondeurs enfantines s'étaient effacées au profit de muscles travaillés et le temps d'un été, il avait poussé, dépassant largement sa soeur. Alecto, en revanche, n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle affichait toujours la même silhouette longiligne, le même menton pointu et le même cou gracile. Seul son regard avait pris en gravité.

Elle ne se souvenait pas du moment où leur relation avait basculé. Un jour, ils étaient soudés par des regards complices, des sourires en coin, des secrets bien gardés et des mensonges qu'ils emporteraient dans la tombe. Puis, leurs oeillades s'étaient fait plus rares, leurs sourires plus froids, et le murmure de leurs cachotteries de couloir, subitement, s'était tu. Leurs noms, autrefois accolés coûte que coûte, presque indissociables, « Amycus et Alecto », comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, s'étaient disloqués. D'un côté Amycus, de l'autre Alecto. Et jamais plus « Amycus et Alecto ».

Quand était-ce arrivé ? Quand Amycus, le premier, avait décidé de joindre les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Quand il l'avait délaissée pour s'asseoir plutôt aux côtés de Yaxley, Dolohov et Avery ? Quand il avait compris que sa soeur ne partageaient pas réellement ses ambitions auprès du Maître, et qu'elle se contentait de le suivre, ou bien après que leur cocon familial n'ait explosé ? Impossible de mettre le doigt sur une journée précise. Il semblait à Alecto que tout avait basculé avec une lenteur insoutenable. Amycus s'était détaché d'elle avec douceur, de sorte qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Pas tout de suite, du moins. C'était comme s'il s'était enfui sur la pointe des pieds et que c'était en entendant la porte claquer qu'Alecto avait réalisé. Et subitement, violemment, douloureusement, le manque l'avait frappée. Oui, Amycus avait fait les choses de manière à ce qu'il soit trop tard au moment où elle remarquerait son absence. Il avait réussi. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, le mal était fait.

Et depuis cet instant, elle se contentait de le regarder de loin. De contempler son visage adoré, les yeux dans le vague. Souvent, comme à cet instant précis, elle n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Simplement, elle était là, à fumer sa cigarette sur la terrasse des Malefoy, seule, en recrachant des volutes de fumée verte dans l'air glacé de décembre, et son regard était irrémédiablement attiré vers la baie vitrée derrière laquelle elle apercevait le tourbillon de la soirée. Terrence Nott en train d'embrasser langoureusement Naomi Parkinson près du figuier d'Abyssinie en pot. Regulus Black, Evan Rosier et Rabastan Lestrange en plein conciliabule au pied des escaliers. Bellatrix Lestrange, sulfureuse, séductrice, dansant collée contre Ulysse Avery, sous le regard indéchiffrable de Rodolphus, son mari. Mulciber, avachi la bouche ouverte, sans doute endormi, en travers d'un fauteuil en cuir. Narcissa Malefoy, donnant des ordres à un elfe de maison. Antonin Dolohov et Severus Rogue se resservant un verre d'absinthe. Corban Yaxley et Ciara Rookwood valsant dans leur coin, lentement, tout en se murmurant à l'oreille. Et bien sûr, Amycus, adossé contre un mur, un verre vide dans le prolongement de sa main, discutant avec Lucius Malefoy.

Il était presque risible de les voir l'un à côté de l'autre. Lucius, si blond, si pâle, si svelte, et Amycus, peau mate, cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière et carrure de boxeur. Ils échangeaient quelques paroles distraites qu'Alecto ne pouvait entendre, mais elle devinait tout de même qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une conversation importante à en juger par leurs traits détendus. Elle resta ainsi, à les fixer sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce que sa cigarette lui brûle les doigts. Elle écrasa d'un geste vif le mégot sous le talon de son escarpin. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Amycus lui adressa un regard méprisant avant de disparaître dans l'ombre d'une porte, là où elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle préféra chasser cette image de son esprit, et s'interdisant de penser, elle ouvrit la baie vitrée et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Ciara et Corban se trouvaient tout près, à quelques mètres. Et Alecto entrevit là le moyen de s'amuser un peu.

« Tu permets que je t'emprunte ton cavalier ? »

Ciara, choquée, entrouvrit la bouche et écarquilla un peu ses grands yeux. Alecto affichait un sourire faussement amical. Corban, quant à lui, accueillit son intervention d'un sourire qui fit enrager Ciara et réjouit Alecto, qui se doutait depuis un moment que ses charmes ne le laissait pas indifférent. Et quel meilleur moyen de se venger de la reine de la soirée qu'en lui volant son cavalier ? Pauvre Ciara, qui avait fait tant d'efforts pour attirer son attention, pour au final s'avouer vaincue si finalement.

« Je t'en prie » lâcha cette dernière avec un sourire grinçant.

Elles échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur inimitié mutuelle et Ciara s'éloigna vers le buffet. Corban, inconscient d'être le simple pantin de leur rivalité, enlaça Alecto le plus naturellement du monde et ils commencèrent à danser.

« Que me vaut l'honneur ? demanda-t-il.

— Une folle envie de danser, figure-toi.

— Avec moi ?

— Bien sûr. Avec qui d'autre ? » interrogea-t-elle, ingénue.

Il n'était cependant pas complètement dupe à son petit manège.

« Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe qui.

— Mais c'est toi que j'ai choisi, c'est tout ce qu'i retenir » répliqua-t-elle pour le faire taire.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Apercevant Ciara, seule, derrière le buffet, Alecto se laissa aller à poser la tête contre l'épaule de Corban. Par pure provocation. Et se dernier, encouragé, se permit de la serrer plus près de lui. Même à cette distance, Alecto pouvait voir que Ciara fulminait, et cela la fit jubiler. La danse toucha à sa fin, mais ils ne bougèrent pas, et Ciara n'amorça pas un geste pour récupérer son cavalier attitré. Ils entamèrent une nouvelle valse, tournoyant avec langueur, et la main de Corban qui était chastement posée sur sa taille se laissa aller un cran plus bas.

« Tu cherches à le rendre jaloux ? » lança-t-il soudainement, à voix basse.

Surprise, Alecto releva la tête et croisa son regard suspicieux.

« De qui tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

Il désigna d'un petit mouvement de menton la silhouette austère d'Antonin Dolohov qui discutait d'un air sombre avec Severus Rogue. Alecto éclata de rire, bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait normalement fait si ce n'était pas pour attiser un peu plus la jalousie de Ciara.

« Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-elle. Pas du tout. Pourquoi je voudrais rendre Antonin jaloux ? »

 _Tu n'y es pas du tout, mon pauvre_ , pensa-t-elle en son fort intérieur.

« Eh bien, parce que c'est ton ex, non ? » répondit Corban en haussant un sourcil.

Alecto leva théâtralement les yeux au ciel.

« Nous deux, c'était il y a une éternité.

— Vous avez rompus il y a six mois.

— C'est bien ce que je disais. Une éternité. »

Elle adressa à Corban l'un des sourires enjôleurs dont elle avait le secret.

« Ça fait un moment que je suis passée à autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Corban parût soudain très intéressé.

« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

— Bouge de là, Carrow, tu as eu ta danse mais n'abuse pas de ma patience. »

Ciara, les mains sur les hanches, bien droite, était plantée devant eux, une moue rageuse aux lèvres.

« Attends, Ciara… » commença Corban.

Mais Alecto l'interrompit.

« Il est tout à toi, décréta-t-elle avec un sourire aimable. A plus tard, Corban » lança-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

Maintenant qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle désirait, sa petite vengeance personnelle contre Ciara, il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité.

x

 _01:21_

« Tu me ressers un verre ? »

Evan Rosier baissa les yeux sur Alecto, sembla la jauger un court instant, et répondit d'un ton tranchant :

« Hors de question. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, croisa ses bras minces sur sa poitrine et enfin, une expression peu amène se peignit sur son visage.

« Je te demande pardon ?

— Tu as mal entendu ou la réponse te plaît pas ? »

Elle afficha une moue incrédule devant tant de culot.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Rosier ? Je te demande juste de me servir un verre tant que t'as la bouteille dans la main !

— Il me semble que tu es suffisamment ivre. »

Parfaitement serein, il poussa la provocation jusqu'à lui adresser un infime sourire. L'agacement d'Alecto monta d'un cran et elle sentit ses pommettes la brûler.

« Rappelle-moi quand je t'ai donné l'autorisation d'émettre un jugement sur ma consommation d'alcool ? »

Il ne réagit pas à son sarcasme, et entreprit de revisser le bouchon de la bouteille de vodka.

« Je me demande quel genre de chagrin t'essayes de noyer… Encore cette histoire de Marque ? Tu sais, avec ce comportement de gamine capricieuse, je comprends mieux pourquoi le Maître refuse de te la donner.

— Va te faire foutre. »

Alecto amorça un pas pour attraper la bouteille qu'il venait de poser au bout du comptoir mais malheureusement, son corps choisit cet instant pour la trahir et elle vacilla sur ses escarpins vernis. Evan l'empêcha de tomber en la retenant par le coude, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de rendre Alecto plus furieuse encore.

« Regarde-toi. Tu ne tiens même plus debout.

— Va te faire foutre, répéta-t-elle en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

— Quel charmant langage » ironisa-t-il.

Elle se dégagea de lui avec brutalité, envoya valser ses talons plus loin et sortit prendre l'air sur la terrasse, non sans lui adresser un regard assassin. Une heure du matin était tout juste passée, mais la soirée s'était éteint à petit feu. Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient rentrés chez eux, leurs hôtes étaient montés se coucher, Terrence Nott et Naomi Parkinson étaient parti se trouver une chambre après s'être tournés autour toute la soirée et ceux qui restaient fumaient une dernière cigarette, terminaient le fond de leur verre d'un air fatigué ou comataient dans les canapés. À l'exception d'Evan et Alecto, seuls Avery et Rogue étaient encore parfaitement éveillés, et ils parlaient politique d'une voix échauffée près de la cheminée où crépitaient les dernières flammes de la soirée.

« Tu tentes le suicide par hypothermie ? » interrogea une voix en ouvrant la porte de la baie vitrée qu'Alecto venait de refermer.

Alecto, assise dans l'un des fauteuils du salon de jardin, ses jambes nues repliées sous elle, leva vers lui un regard las. Le froid avait fait retomber sa colère. Elle était seulement fatiguée. Triste. Et seule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Evan ? Tu n'as donc personne d'autre à torturer ? »

Il prit place dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

« Si. Mais tu es ma victime attitrée, ce soir. »

Elle maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible et tourna la tête pour ne plus avoir à le regarder.

« Alecto. Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, si ça a un rapport avec la Marque, avec Amycus, ou avec je-ne-sais-quoi, mais arrête.

— Je te conseille d'oublier l'impératif quand tu m'adresses la parole.

— C'est vrai que tu es assez douée dans l'art de détourner le sujet. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas avec moi. »

Alecto, qui jusque là refusait obstinément de le regarder, lui accorda son attention. Il la dévisageait avec un air neutre, sans aucune trace d'agacement ou de menace sur son visage. Il paraissait simplement légèrement ennuyé.

« Tu es jalouse. Tu es déçue. Tu te morfonds dans ton rôle de victime, et tu en veux à tout ceux qui obtiennes ce que tu n'as pas. On a compris, c'est bon. Tu te donnes suffisamment en spectacle pour que ça se remarque. »

Alecto s'apprêta à répliquer, outrée, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Pas la peine de nier, j'ai une assez longue fréquentation des névrosées pour en reconnaître une quand elle se tient devant moi. Mais tu devrais la jouer plus discrète. Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que doit se comporter une héritière de grande famille sang-pur, pas plus qu'une vraie Serpentard. Et encore moins une fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Si je voulais ton avis, je t'aurai… »

Une nouvelle fois, il l'interrompit.

« Je sais ce que tu veux, Alecto, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu obtiendras quoi que ce soit. »

Il se leva du fauteuil, prêt à faire demi-tour.

« Tu ne sais rien du tout, rétorqua-t-elle, méprisante.

— Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, peu convaincu.

Et il sembla à Alecto qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois. Qu'elle remarquait finalement sa présence, après l'avoir côtoyé près de sept ans en passant à côté de lui sans lui accorder son intérêt. Pour la première fois, elle vit le sourire insolent et les yeux fauves, le faux-air débraillé avec sa chemise un peu ouverte, sa barbe de deux jours et ses cheveux en bataille. Elle remarqua les traits aristocratiques, la ressemblance avec sa cousine Narcissa -le même nez, le même air lointain- et l'élégance désinvolte imprégnant le moindre de ses gestes, cicatrice laissée par une stricte éducation à la Sang-pur.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire » répliqua-t-elle, sans répondre à sa question.

Elle devait l'admettre, elle était décontenancée. Un peu troublée.

« Peu importe. Fais ce que tu veux, ce n'était qu'un conseil amical. Après tout, je m'en fous. »

Et il devait en avoir parfaitement conscience, puisqu'il esquissa un bref sourire avant de s'éclipser, l'abandonnant avec ses pensées, pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! j'aimerai _vraiment, vraiment, vraiment_ beaucoup avoir votre avis sur le début de cette histoire. Alecto n'est pas un personnage très apprécié mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur elle. Je ne la présente pas dans ce chapitre sous son meilleur jour (je comprends totalement qu'on puisse la trouver insupportable) mais j'ai l'intention de dévoiler d'autres facettes de sa personnalité par la suite et d'en faire un personnage un peu plus complexe qu'une simple "méchante".

À bientôt ! xx


	3. Chapitre deux

L'année où Alecto était entrée à Poudlard, la répartition chez les Serpentard s'était révélée étrangement irrégulière : trois filles seulement pour sept garçons. De ce déséquilibre était né le problème de la répartition des filles dans les deux dortoirs qui leur étaient attribués, mais heureusement, la question s'était résolue très rapidement : Alecto Carrow et Artemisia Selwyn avaient décidé de partager l'une des chambres tandis que Ciara Rookwood, qui a onze déjà savait se faire des ennemis, occupait la seconde.

Alecto avait toujours vue Artemisia comme une fille épargnée par la vie, à l'innocence et à la bonté préservées. Le contraire d'Alecto, en somme, et sans doute, d'ailleurs, était-ce la raison pour laquelle elles s'entendaient si bien. Avec l'ovale rond de son visage, le bleu pâle de ses yeux bordés de longs cils, les taches de son qui constellaient son nez et son éternelle queue-de-cheval vénitienne, Artemisia semblait avoir encore un pied dans l'enfance, ce qui contrastait de manière un peu étrange avec son air distingué, ses manières d'aristocrate et ses longs doigts osseux - des doigts de pianiste. Elle se comportait bien en toute circonstance. Alecto doutait avoir jamais entendu une grossièreté franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, et affichait un air de douce mélancolie et de profonde gentillesse. Elle ne se montrait jamais hautaine, elle ne critiquait jamais qui que ce soit, n'était jamais perfide ou mesquine, qualités pourtant inhérentes à sa maison. Alecto songeait parfois, sans jamais le lui dire toutefois, qu'elle aurait pu avoir sa place à Poufsouffle. Mais la plupart du temps, elle était prise de l'envie irrépressible, bien qu'idiote, de lui ressembler en tout point. Car la vie semblait si facile pour Artemisia : elle était respectée de tous sans jamais recourir au moindre coup-bas ni à la moindre menace, et son existence paraissait être à son image : sereine, paisible et bien organisée. Opposée en tout point à celle que menait Alecto.

Longtemps, elles avaient partagé une amitié un peu superficielle. Elles étaient cordiales et souriantes, échangeaient ensemble le soir quelques banalités sur les cours et la vie au château avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, mais rien de plus. Après tout, Alecto avait encore Amycus, et Artemisia, malgré sa bonne entente avec tous les élèves de leur maison, était une solitaire. C'était avec l'éloignement d'Amycus qu'Alecto s'était rapprochée de sa camarade de chambre car, bien sûr, Alecto, au contraire, supportait mal son isolement. Ayant eu un double d'elle-même toute sa vie, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un avec qui partager ses pensées, et Artemisia avait accepté de devenir cette personne, peu rancunière d'avoir été plus ou moins ignorée toutes ces années.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe encore entre toi et Ciara ? J'ai vu son regard pendant le diner. Je crois que si vous n'aviez pas été si éloignée, elle t'aurait jetée son assiette à la figure. »

Alecto, occupée à ranger le contenu de sa valise dans la commode, leva la tête et regarda Artemisia. Elle était assise sur son lit, les jambes croisées. Ses bagages n'étaient pas en vue, et ses flacons de lotion hydratante, ses vernis à ongles et ses livres étaient parfaitement ordonnés sur sa table de chevet, de la manière exacte où ils étaient placés avant les vacances. Alecto fronça les sourcils :

« Tes affaires sont déjà rangées ? Tu es revenue plus tôt au château ? »

Artemisia hocha brièvement la tête.

« Je suis rentrée jeudi. »

Comme elle ne donnait pas plus de détails, Alecto renonça à lui poser la moindre question.

« Donc, reprit Artemisia, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Ciara ?

— Oh, tu sais, le cirque habituel… » répondit l'intéressée avec un geste évasif de la main.

Elle suspendit une robe de soie dans l'armoire avec un soin tout particulier et plia sa chemise de nuit en flanelle sous son oreiller.

« C'est-à-dire ? poursuivit Artemisia.

— Pour être honnête, je crois elle n'a pas trop apprécié que je lui vole Yaxley à la soirée que Narcissa a organisé pour sa Marque.

— Oh, elle est avec lui, maintenant ? » s'informa Artemisia d'un ton égal.

Alecto haussa les épaules, à la fois indécise et indifférente.

« Je sais pas. Peut-être. Du moins, elle aimerait bien.

— Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ? »

Cette fois-ci, Alecto se tourna vers la jeune femme pour lui adresser un sourire entendu.

« Si tu veux mon avis, il ne pensait pas beaucoup à elle quand je dansais avec lui. »

Artemisia n'eut pas la réaction escomptée et elle se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air prudent. C'était parfois ce qu'Alecto lui reprochait : elle se désintéressait un peu trop des commérages à son goût.

« Bref, reprit Alecto, un peu déçue, en fourrant un cardigan pieds-de-poule au fond du tiroir, tes vacances, c'était comment ? »

Artemisia joua un instant avec le bracelet en diamant qui pendait à son poignet d'un air un peu absent.

« Oh, très bien. J'ai eu un collier de perles pour Noël et Père et Mère sont partis en Tasmanie la deuxième semaine. C'est pour ça que je suis rentrée plus tôt. »

Cette fois, ce fût au tour d'Alecto d'hocher la tête sans rien dire. Elle avait l'étrange impression que, pour la première fois de sa vie, Artemisia lui cachait une partie de la vérité.

x

Lorsque les élèves de septième année firent leur entrée dans les cachots pour assister à leur tout dernier cours de la journée du lundi, il régnait une atmosphère étouffante. Le professeur Slughorn, les joues couperosées, la lèvre supérieure luisante de sueur, était assis derrière son bureau, l'air las.

« Navré pour la température dans ce cachot, s'excusa-t-il tandis que les élèves entraient dans la salle. Les quatrième année ont travaillé sur une potion de Vieillissement juste avant votre arrivée et si vous avez encore quelques souvenirs de ce que je vous ai appris malgré vos vacances, vous savez que cette potion produit des vapeurs brûlantes. »

Les septième année filèrent s'asseoir à leur place en se plaignant.

Les cours de Slughorn étaient ceux qu'Alecto appréciaient le plus. Non pas qu'elle fût particulièrement brillante dans la matière qu'il enseignait, non, en réalité, c'était loin d'être le cas, mais elle se savait être l'une de ses élèves favorites, et cela suffisait pour justifier son intérêt pour les potions.

Elle s'assit dans le fond, à la place qu'elle avait toujours occupée, mais seule. Amycus occupait autrefois la place à côté d'elle, mais ce temps était révolu. Évitant soigneusement de laisser son regard s'attarder sur le tabouret laissé libre à sa gauche, elle se débarrassa de son pull et se retrouva en caraco doré, à s'éventer avec son manuel de potion pour feindre un peu d'air frais.

Ciara Rookwood était assise juste devant elle, à côté de William Lindberg, un sang-mêlé discret de leur année dont la seule fantaisie était une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. C'était aussi, avec Rosier, le meilleur élève en potion de cette classe. La raison pour laquelle Ciara avait pris place à côté de lui se révélait donc être évidente.

La première partie du cours, Alecto la passa à soigneusement étudier sa rivale, au détriment de son Élixir Éternel qui n'avançait pas. Et ce qu'elle vit se révéla intéressant. Bien plus, en tout cas, que l'interminable logorrhée de Slughorn. Car c'était comme avoir accès à tous les petits secrets, tous les pièges, tous les artifices et toutes les techniques de séduction de Ciara. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment cette dernière en venait à ensorceler tous les hommes de son entourage pour en faire une armée de petits soldats au garde-à-vous. Car, elle était belle, d'accord, difficile de ne pas lui concéder ce point mais, _bon dieu_ , pensait Alecto à chaque fois, _dès l'instant où elle ouvre la bouche, j'ai envie de la pousser par la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie. Je ne peux quand même pas être la seule dans ce cas_. À observer pourtant l'indéniable attraction qu'exerçait Ciara sur William Lindberg, Alecto venait à douter de son jugement. Et elle avait raison. Car dans l'art de la séduction, Ciara Rookwood était passée maître, et depuis longtemps. Elle n'était pas seulement belle et attirante. Elle était magnétique. Caressante et subtilement tactile. Charmeuse, mutine et légère. Un rire de gorge, la tête renversée en arrière. Une oeillade pleine de sous-entendus. Un parfum capiteux. Un sourire dévastateur sur ses lèvres vermillon. Une main papillonnant, naturellement, se posant sur le bras de ce pauvre Lindberg et ça y est, c'en était finit de lui. Il était pris dans ses filets, piégé dans l'antre de l'infâme séductrice, désormais consentant pour réaliser le moindre de ses désirs. Ciara était une professionnelle.

« Qu'attendez-vous, Miss Carrow ? Vos camarades en sont déjà à la moitié de la préparation ! » s'exclama Slughorn en passant devant sa table, la réprimandant avec indulgence, comme il le faisait toujours.

Entendant dans son dos le nom maudit, Ciara Rookwood se retourna, affolant par ce geste la cascade de ses boucles brunes. Elle attendit que Slughorn se fut éloigné de quelques pas pour persifler :

« Alors tu es là depuis le début, toi, cracha-t-elle en enfermant tout ce mépris dans ce dernier mot.

— En effet, confirma Alecto, et j'ai assisté à ton… spectacle, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit geste de la main qui englobait Ciara et William, bien que ce dernier, penché sur son chaudron bouillonnant, n'assista pas à l'échange. Bravo, d'ailleurs. Je dois reconnaître que tu es très douée dans l'art de la manipulation. Mais à vrai dire, ça n'a rien d'étonnant venant de toi. »

Les lèvres rouge vif de Ciara se tordirent en un rictus méprisant.

« Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça ? ricana-t-elle. Mais, ma chérie, je ne sais pas laquelle de nous deux est la plus manipulatrice. Celle qui veut simplement assurer sa moyenne en potion, ou celle qui prend son pied en détruisant des couples ? interrogea-t-elle dans un souffle.

— En détruisant des couples ? répéta Alecto d'une voix moqueuse. Mais laisse-moi rire. Toi et Yaxley, un couple ? Si tu n'as pas compris que tu n'es que son second choix, alors tu es encore plus idiote que je le croyais. »

Ciara plissa les yeux.

« Je ne suis le second choix de personne. Simplement j'ai un peu trop de classe pour perdre mon temps à repousser les petites traînées dans ton genre quand elles viennent agiter leurs miches inexistantes sous le nez de mon mec.

— Ciara, l'interrompit soudain William en leva le nez de son chaudron et en réalisant qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'un terrain miné. Tu peux me passer la boîte de cervelets s'il te pl…. »

Ciara lui fourra la boîte dans la main d'un geste si brutal que le couvercle s'ouvrit et que des morceaux gluants s'éparpillèrent sur la paillasse et au sol. William s'empressa de les ramasser tandis que Ciara demeurait concentrée sur Alecto.

« Tu vois, reprit-elle, on sait tous que tu n'es pas dans une période facile, avec Amycus qui t'a lâchée et le Maître qui se fout complètement de ton existence. Donc, l'autre jour, à ma soirée, je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter en faisant un scandale. Je me suis dit, _l_ aisse Ciara, laisse cette pauvre fille s'amuser un peu, elle n'a pas d'autres distractions. Personne ne veut d'elle, pas même son propre frère. Et d'ailleurs, je le comprends. Moi aussi, j'aurai honte à sa place, d'avoir une soeur qui ne sait rien faire d'autre à part essayer de se faire baiser à droite… »

Et pour Alecto, ce fût trop. Comme dans une scène au ralenti, elle se baissa et ramassa le cervelet visqueux qui dans sa chute avait atterri à ses pieds. Elle avait de la chance, il était particulièrement gros. Puis elle se redressa, et visa. Elle était suffisamment proche pour ne pas rater sa cible, et comme prévu, avant que Ciara ne puisse achever sa phrase, le cervelet s'écrasa au beau milieu de son visage, sous le regard horrifié de William Lindberg. Il explosa en plusieurs morceaux gluants qui glissèrent dans les cheveux de la victime. Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit cri perçant et une grossière insulte, attirant par la même occasion toute l'attention du cachot. Un morceau parvint même à atteindre la bouche de Ciara -Alecto avait une bonne étoile, elle en était à présent convaincue- et cette dernière, au summum du dégoût, s'empressa de le recracher avec une totale absence d'élégance. Puis, après ce qui parût être une éternité, Ciara se saisit du pull en cachemire blanc qu'Alecto avait posé à côté d'elle, et elle s'essuya le visage en prenant grand soin à laisser une magnifique tache de rouge à lèvres. Alecto ne cilla même pas. C'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler un juste retour de médaille, et sa vengeance, délicieuse, méritait bien que l'on sacrifiât un pull.

« Miss Carrow ! Miss Rookwood ! s'écria Slughorn d'une voix haut-perchée en se matérialisant devant elles, l'air ébahi et profondément choqué. De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement !

— Mais c'est elle ! Elle m'a agressée ! Elle vient de me jeter un cervelet au visage ! » se justifia Ciara en pointant un index accusateur sur Alecto.

Cette dernière s'efforça d'adopter sa moue la plus innocente, tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Il y avait bien trop de témoins.

« J'ai tout vu, monsieur, elle dit la vérité. Alecto lui a jeté ce truc à la figure sans aucune raison » lâcha William Lindberg.

 _Sale petit avorton, tu ne perds rien pour attendre_ , maugréa intérieurement Alecto.

« Vraiment ? Miss Carrow, quelle est votre version des faits ? demanda Slughorn. Je ne peux pas croire que l'une de mes élèves ne s'abaisse à commettre un tel geste…

— Elle m'avait provoquée, professeur, répondit Alecto pour toute explication.

— Espèce de… commença Ciara, la colère déformant les traits de son visage d'ordinaire si délicat.

— Miss Rookwood, allons, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, ordonna Slughorn en lui jetant une oeillade sévère. Puis il se tourna vers Alecto :elle vous a provoquée et donc, vous avez choisi de régler cela en lui lançant au visage un… »

Il avisa la boîte de cervelet, et déglutit avec une mimique dégoûtée.

« Un cervelet. Vous lui avez jeté un cervelet. C'est ça ?

— C'est ça » confirma Alecto.

Le professeur Slughorn secoua négativement la tête dans un soupir, comme pour dire _c'en est trop pour moi, je démissionne_ , et Alecto se sentit légèrement honteuse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre son estime. Elle leva les yeux, parcourut la classe d'un regard circulaire, et s'arrêta sur le visage d'Evan Rosier, à l'autre bout de la classe. Il contemplait la scène avec intérêt et semblait même… amusé. Oui, c'était bien un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Elle se rappela soudain la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours auparavant, sur la terrasse des Malefoy. La voix de Slughorn lui rappela où elle était et ce qui venait de se passer, et elle détourna le regard.

« Eh bien, reprit ce dernier, l'air incertain. Je pense que le mieux serait de régler cela avec des excuses.

— Des excuses ? » s'exclamèrent Ciara et Alecto d'une même voix.

Elle échangèrent un coup d'oeil furtif mais emprunt de haine, celui d'Alecto signifiant très clairement : _plutôt crever que de présenter des excuses à cette garce._

« Elle vient de me jeter un morceau de cerveau dégueulasse au visage et vous vous contentez de lui demander des excuses ? S'énerva Ciara. Mais on nage en plein délire !

— Miss Rookwood, ce n'est pas à vous de juger la façon dont je choisis de… répliqua Slughorn, le visage empourpré.

— Puisque vous vous contentez d'excuses, je vais faire justice moi-même » le coupa la jeune femme avec insolence.

Ce qui suivit, Alecto l'anticipa avec un train de retard. Ciara se saisit d'une pleine poignée de cervelets, ceux que William Lindberg avait ramassé lorsqu'ils étaient tombés par terre, et, sous le hoquet scandalisé de ce dernier, elle amorça le geste de les jeter à la figure d'Alecto.

« Miss Rookwood ! » tonna Slughorn en s'écartant vivement.

Trop tard. Alecto tenta de se protéger le visage, mais reçut tout de même une pluie gluante de cervelets sur la tête.

« T'es complètement folle ! »

Elle attrapa son pull blanc, celui avec lequel Ciara s'était essuyé. Foutu pour foutu, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose, et elle tapota sa joue droite touchée avec une grimace.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement de toute ma carrière ! beugla Slughorn, sidéré par la situation.

— Je peux m'excuser, professeur, si vous y tenez » proposa Ciara, avec son air d'impertinente.

Alecto devina qu'elle était allé trop loin.

« Vous allez vous rendre dans mon bureau, toutes les deux. Et tout de suite, décréta Slughorn sur un ton sans appel. Quand à vous, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du reste de la classe, le cours est terminé. Videz vos chaudrons et sortez. Nous reprendrons la prochaine fois. »

Son expression déçue serra le coeur d'Alecto. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle aurait préféré de pas se comporter ainsi pendant l'un de ses cours, mais que Rookwood était vraiment une garce et l'occasion trop belle. Au lieu de ça, elle ne dit rien. En silence, et avec une pointe de regret, elle se leva de son tabouret, rassembla ses affaires, et sur les talons de Ciara, prit la direction du bureau.

x

« Une semaine de retenue ? » demanda Artemisia.

Alecto confirma d'un simple hochement de tête, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle avait ramené un fauteuil tout près de la cheminée et profitait de la chaleur de la pièce en somnolant.

« Tu peux t'estimer heureuse. Si t'avais fait une chose pareille pendant le cours de McGonagall, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui te serait arrivé.

— Oh, elle m'aurait assassinée. Purement et simplement. Elle m'aurait découpée en petits morceaux, et donnée à manger au Calmar géant.

— Probable, admit Artemisia en riant. Et Ciara, elle a écopé de la même punition ?

— Sans doute. J'en sais rien. Il nous a engueulées séparément.

— Sage décision. »

La salle commune était calme, car presque tous les élèves de la maison étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, à cette heure-ci. Artemisia, ayant eu vent de l'incident du cours de potion, avait demandé aux elfes de maison de leur apporter un plateau-repas ici. Elle se doutait qu'Alecto n'aurait guère envie de s'asseoir à la même table que Ciara.

« Tu devrais venir à côté de moi, proposa Alecto en tapotant le fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise. Tu auras le temps de finir tes exercices de runes demain. Franchement, on vient à peine de reprendre les cours et tu te tortures déjà avec les devoirs.

— On vient à peine de reprendre les cours, et tu cumules déjà une semaine de retenue » déclara Artemisia sur le même ton, un petit air malicieux sur le visage.

Alecto poussa un long soupir. Ce fut à cet instant que la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur Ulysse Avery et Terrence Nott.

« Merci pour le cours de potion, Carrow, lança le premier, moqueur, en la voyant. C'était sympa de te donner autant de mal pour nous permettre de finir plus tôt.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Avery. »

Derrière eux, se tenait Amycus, qu'Alecto n'avait pas vu au premier coup d'oeil. Il affichait un air sombre, renfermé, et ne s'installa pas avec ses amis, préférant monter directement à son dortoir. Alecto se redressa de son fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Artemisia, surprise, en levant le nez de sa copie de runes.

— Je dois lui parler.

— Heu… T'es sûre ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon… »

Mais Alecto ne l'entendit pas, et s'élança sans attendre dans les escaliers.

C'est certain, elle aurait mieux fait de l'écouter.

x

Dès les prémices de l'enfance, Amycus s'était toujours montré très ordonné. Méticuleux à l'extrême. Presque psychorigide. Et en observant la partie du dortoir qui était dévolue à son frère, Alecto se retrouva envahie par une bouffée de souvenirs. Amycus, tout petit, rangeant les jouets après qu'Alecto les eut laissé traîner. La chambre qu'il occupait au Manoir Carrow, tellement impeccable qu'elle semblait ne pas être habitée. Ses trophées sportifs, alignés au millimètre près, sur une étagère. Cette manie qu'il avait de repasser après les elfes de maison pour remettre chaque chose à sa place. Peut-être était-ce pour ça, qu'il la rejetait. À cause du bazar immense qu'elle avait dans la tête. À cause du désordre qu'elle semait sur son passage. Dans sa propre vie, dans celle de son frère, et dans celle de tous les autres. Peut-être que l'explication était là. Tandis qu'elle observait le lit de son frère fait au carré, sa table de nuit où rien ne traînait, ses chaussures bien cirées formant une ligne droite sous la fenêtre, Alecto laissa les souvenirs l'étouffer. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle reprit ses esprits, réalisa qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du dortoir des garçons de septième année. Amycus se tenait près du lit de Terrence Nott, où s'entassait un monticule de linge sale. Il la regardait, d'un regard étrange. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais posé sur elle. Car ce n'était ni un regard dur, ni un regard mauvais, ni un regard glacé. Non. C'était un regard d'une suprême indifférence. Un regard débordant d'ennui, de las mépris. Un regard qui illustrait si bien le fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux. Et cette distance métaphorique effraya tant Alecto qu'elle demeura où elle était, sans bouger d'un cheveu, laissant plusieurs mètres entre elle et son frère.

« Alecto ? Tu veux quoi ? » insista Amycus, puisqu'elle ne répondait pas.

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Mais pour répondre quoi ? Toute parole lui semblait si inutile, perdue dans l'océan de son désintérêt.

« Rien, je… »

Elle se racla inutilement la gorge. Ses yeux la brûlait de toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait.

« Je voulais savoir si ça allait. On a pas trop eu l'occasion de se parler depuis… »

Depuis deux ans, aurait-elle voulu dire.

« Depuis la reprise des cours » dit-elle à la place.

Il garda le silence un instant. Assez longtemps pour faire sentir à Alecto qu'il lui accordait une immense faveur en acceptant de lui répondre.

« Ça va très bien. Merci de t'en inquiéter. »

Et il ne lui retourna pas la question, continuant de la dévisager avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui donnait à Alecto l'envie de s'enfuir et de ne plus jamais revenir. L'envie de disparaître. L'envie de mourir.

« Tu voulais savoir autre chose ? »

Et ce ton poli. Si cordial. Comme s'il s'adressait à une étrangère.

« Non, je… »

Sa pitoyable phrase demeura en suspend, indéfiniment.

« Si t'as terminé, j'aimerai bien aller prendre une douche. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais oublia de partir. Parce que son esprit était déjà loin. Parti se réfugier dans des souvenirs heureux et lointains.

« Alecto ? Tu peux t'en aller, s'il te plait ? Je vais me déshabiller, là.

— Oh… oh, bien sûr ! désolée ! »

Le regard fuyant, elle tourna les talons et sortit du dortoir. Il était si loin, le temps où Amycus rangeait ses jouets. Il était si loin, le temps où tout allait bien.

* * *

Merci beaucoup _Camillebibi_ pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaît autant que le début !

Et merci _jane9699_ , les reviews sont toujours trèèèès appréciées !


	4. Chapitre trois

« Tu sais, ça irait beaucoup plus vite avec un sortilège.

— Je sais, répondit Alecto, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Maintenant, arrête de bouger, sinon, je ne vais pas y arriver. »

Et d'un geste impérieux, elle replaça la tête d'Artemisia bien droite. Elles échangèrent un bref sourire dans le reflet que renvoyait le miroir de la coiffeuse avant qu'Alecto ne se concentre à nouveau sur la tresse à cinq brins qu'elle tentait de faire.

C'était une activité apaisante. Simple et répétitive, qui lui ôtait toute pensée de la tête. C'était presque thérapeutique. À cet instant précis, tout ce qui lui importait, c'étaient les brins de cheveux roux coincés entre ses doigts et la motif compliqué de la tresse qui se formait dans le dos d'Artemisia.

« Je ne sais même pas comment tu arrives à faire ça » déclara cette dernière au bout d'un moment.

Sa remarque fit sursauter Alecto et eut pour effet de ramener ses pensées à l'instant présent. Artemisia s'en voulut immédiatement. Elle avait l'air tellement calme, l'instant précédent, sans ce pli infime, mais visible, installé entre ses sourcils la plupart du temps. Sans cette lueur abrupte au fond de son regard, qui lui donnait un air un peu farouche, presque méfiant. Sans cette tension dans les épaules, sans cette raideur dans la mâchoire. C'était l'un des rares moments où elle ne semblait pas être sur ses gardes et où son expression était douce. Mais c'était trop tard, Artemisia venait de briser le moment.

« C'est plus simple qu'on pourrait le croire, la contredit Alecto.

— Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas.

— C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à le faire. Quand j'étais petite, elle me coiffait tous les jours. »

Un genre de petit sourire naquit au coin des lèvres d'Alecto.

« Elle me coupait les cheveux elle-même. Et à Amycus aussi. Avec des ciseaux, sans magie.

— Tu ne parles jamais d'elle. »

Il y eut un silence, suffisamment long pour être pesant. Artemisia, mal à l'aise, se mordilla la lèvre.

« Sans doute parce qu'il n'y a plus grand chose à dire » répondit simplement Alecto en évacuant la question d'un bref haussement d'épaule.

Artemisia aurait voulu poser sa main sur la sienne et dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui ait du sens, quelque chose de réconfortant, mais les mains d'Alecto s'affairaient dans son dos sur la fin de la tresse, alors elle garda ses mains pour elle, posée à plat sur ses cuisses.

« Excuse-moi » se contenta-t-elle de bafouiller, sans même savoir exactement pourquoi elle s'excusait.

Alecto haussa un peu les sourcils. Inatteignable.

« Pas de souci, déclara-t-elle d'un ton égal. J'ai terminé.

— C'est magnifique, dit Artemisia en dévisageant son reflet dans le miroir. Merci.

— Je t'en prie. »

Il y eut encore un petit silence.

« Bon, j'y vais, reprit Alecto en se raclant la gorge, mon cours d'arithmancie commence dans dix minutes. On se verra au déjeuner.

— À plus tard ! » la salua Artemisia.

Alecto répondit d'un signe de tête, et referma la porte sur elle. Artemisia observa la porte close un long moment, et soupira.

x

Pour sa quatrième soirée de retenue de la semaine, Alecto commençait à se sentir seule. La salle de classe à laquelle l'avait assignée Slughorn était froide, quasiment vide à l'exception de quelques tables, et surtout ennuyeuse. Dans cette pièce hors du temps, les secondes s'écoulaient comme des heures, et les heures comme des jours. Hormis les chuchotis éphémères des rares personnes qui passaient dans le couloir et le bruit des chaînes du Baron Sanglant, qui avait choisi de passer la nuit dans le coin, Alecto était plongée dans le silence. Et elle détestait ça. Autant trier des yeux de tritons toute la soirée la dérangeait moins qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, autant ce silence lourd et étouffant était difficile à supporter. Elle en venait même à regretter de ne pas partager ses heures de retenue avec Ciara, ce qui en disait long sur la situation. Mais, bien évidemment, Slughorn avait jugé plus sage de les séparer.

Elle leva les yeux. L'horloge murale affichait les huit heures du soir. Encore une heure à tenir. Elle s'autorisa un long soupir désespéré avant de se remettre à la tâche. Les yeux de tritons pouvaient bien attendre un peu. Après tout, elle sera encore là demain. Et après demain. Et le jour d'après. Cette pensée la découragea complètement, et elle posa la tête sur la table, au creux de ses bras. Peut-être le temps s'écoulerait-il plus vite si elle dormait ?

Le couloir résonna de bruits de pas. Des pas qui se rapprochaient. Alecto leva la tête, curieuse. Ce n'était pas le Baron Sanglant, c'était quelqu'un qui s'approchait de sa salle de classe. Elle se tourna vers la porte, emplie d'un espoir enfantin.

Ce fût Evan Rosier qui apparut dans l'encadrement. Capuche noire rabattue sur la tête, un air des mauvais jours, les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Rosier, dis-moi que tu viens me sortir de ce calvaire, je t'en prie » s'enquit Alecto, prête à se lever, pleine d'espoir.

Mais une autre silhouette se découpa derrière celle de Rosier. Une silhouette bien plus petite, bien plus large, vêtue d'un gilet lavande dont les boutons menaçaient de céder. Il s'agissait du professeur Slughorn, dont le front et les chaussures bien cirées luisaient à la lueur des chandeliers.

« Navré de vous décevoir, Miss Carrow, mais Monsieur Rosier ne vient pas vous délivrer. Il vient vous prêter main forte pour le reste de votre retenue. Je vous laisse lui montrer comment trier les yeux de tritons, je ne doute pas que vous soyez devenue experte en la matière depuis ce début de semaine. »

Alecto acquiesça vaguement, réprimant une remarque acerbe qui lui brûlait la gorge comme un ressac acide. Après tout, si elle se montrait objective, elle devait reconnaître que cette punition était largement méritée.

« Bien, reprit Slughorn, dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Allez vous asseoir, Monsieur Rosier. »

L'intéressé s'exécuta sans cérémonie, et s'installa sur la chaise libre à la droite d'Alecto. Slughorn agita sa baguette, et un nouveau bocal rempli à ras bord d'yeux de tritons apparût devant lui. Evan soupira bruyamment, leur directeur de maison l'ignora.

« Parfait. Vous pourrez partir dans une heure, tous les deux. Ne vous avisez pas de partir avant ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de trier ces yeux, soyez sûrs que je le saurai. Bonne soirée. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le directeur de Serpentard tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret.

« Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? maugréa Evan.

— Le Baron Sanglant traîne devant la porte depuis tout à l'heure. À mon avis, il nous espionne.

— Quelle belle perspective, une soirée coincé en compagnie d'un fantôme et d'Alecto Carrow la névrosée. »

Il coula un regard vers elle, et seul le petit sourire qu'il avait au coin des lèvres, et qui prouvait qu'il jouait simplement avec ses nerfs empêcha Alecto de faire une scène.

« D'une, Rosier, je ne suis pas névrosée. De deux, je te conseille d'être prudent. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais j'ai une certaine tendance à balancer des trucs au visage des gens qui me contrarient. Et là, juste devant moi, j'ai un bocal d'yeux de tritons. Si tu ne veux pas sentir le poisson toute la semaine, surveille tes propos » conclut-elle, souriante comme le diable.

Il fit mine d'applaudir, l'air faussement approbateur.

« Excellent, tu t'es drôlement améliorée depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai vue. Moi qui croyais que ta répartie se résumait à quelques 'va-te-faire-foutre'. Tu as pris des leçons ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Alecto. C'était nécessaire, avec le nombre d'abrutis qui peuplent cette maison. Figure-toi qu'ils envahissent même mes heures de retenue, moi qui pensais être enfin tranquille. »

Une lueur amusée s'alluma dans les yeux d'Evan et il pencha la tête.

« Ah oui ? renchérit-il. Un abruti, c'est ce que tu penses ?

— Si je suis une névrosée, tu es un abruti.

— Logique imparable.

— En effet. »

Ravie d'avoir eut le dernier mot, Alecto afficha un air victorieux.

« Bon, reprit-elle, je te montre comment trier les yeux de triton ? »

Il eut une moue dégoûtée.

« Pas la peine. Il est hors de question que j'y touche. Je te laisse cet honneur.

— Incroyable comme tu sais te montrer gentleman. »

Roulant des yeux, Alecto remontant ses manches et retourna à sa corvée. Elle aurait aimé avoir le privilège de la bouder comme le faisait Evan, mais elle avait passé un accord avec Slughorn. Si elle terminait de trier les yeux avant sa dernière retenue, alors celle-ci n'aurait pas lieu. En revanche, si elle n'avait pas fini à la fin de la semaine, les retenues se poursuivraient, et ce jusqu'à ce que tout le stock soit trié.

« C'est le quatrième soir que je me tape cette corvée, ça aurait pu être sympa de m'aider. De, je ne sais pas moi, faire preuve d'un minimum de solidarité » râla Alecto.

Evan éclata de rire.

« Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas été répartie à Poufsouffle, alors redescends sur Terre. Si tu ne voulais pas te retrouver là, il fallait te retenir de balancer des cerveaux à la tête des gens » argua-t-il avec condescendance.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard meurtrier qui le laissa indifférent.

« Putain, ça pue tes trucs en plus ! »

Plissant théâtralement le nez, il se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, sous l'oeil exaspéré d'Alecto.

« Si tu t'en vas, l'avertit-elle, tu vas avoir des problèmes. Non pas que ta présence me réjouisse mais…

— Mais au fond, si » la coupa Evan.

Il s'était appuyé dos contre un mur, le plus loin possible d'elle et de son bocal à l'odeur nauséabonde, les mains enfoncées au fond de ses poches, l'air provocateur.

« Je romps la triste monotonie de tes heures de retenue. J'embellis ta nuit.

— Ne te donne pas trop d'importance.

— Allez, avoue, Alecto, sans moi tu te mourrai d'ennui. J'en suis certain.

— Et puisque tu as toujours raison, j'imagine qu'il est inutile de te contredire » marmonna l'intéressée en levant à peine le nez pour répondre.

Il haussa une épaule, sans réellement répondre, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta un instant au niveau du bureau qui surplombait l'estrade et en ouvrit les tiroirs avec intérêt. Cependant, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à découvrir. Alecto avait déjà cherché lors de sa première retenue, et il en arriva rapidement à la même conclusion. Aussi, puisque c'était sa seule occupation, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

« Alors, poursuivit-il, dis-moi la vérité. Je suis sûr qu'avant que j'arrive, tu envisageais sérieusement de te pendre.

— Tu m'as percée à jour, décréta Alecto. Pour tout te dire, j'avais l'intention d'ingurgiter tous ces yeux de triton jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. »

Sa réponse le fit sourire.

« À ton tour de tout me dire, continua-t-elle. Quel horrible méfait as-tu accompli pour te retrouver coincé là ? »

Il retrouva un air sérieux :

« Je traînais, c'est tout. »

Alecto haussa un sourcil dubitatif pour bien signifier que sa réponse évasive était loin de lui suffire. D'un geste de la main, elle jeta dans un bocal presque vide un oeil de triton en état de décomposition. Elle avait accompli ce geste tant de fois au cours des derniers jours qu'elle n'était même plus dégoûtée.

« Et depuis quand on se retrouve en retenue pour avoir simplement _traîné_ ? »

Evan haussa derechef les épaules.

« Il faut que je devine ? interrogea Alecto.

— Essaye toujours.

— Alors… réfléchit-elle. Tu t'es fait prendre en pleine partie de jambe en l'air avec Rookwood ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, se passa une main sur le début de barbe qui assombrissait le creux de sa mâchoire et secoua la tête.

« C'est pas possible, Alecto, ça vire à l'obsession cette histoire entre Ciara et moi. Je vais finir par tirer certaines conclusions.

— De quel genre ?

— Disons que je pourrai te croire jalouse. »

Elle s'esclaffa.

« Oh oui, minauda-t-elle d'une voix haut-perchée qui ne ressemblait en rien à la sienne. Je suis _tellement_ jalouse. Je rêve jour et nuit de me retrouver à la place de Ciara. Me taper la moitié de Poudlard... attraper je ne sais quelle saloperie qui traîne... n'avoir aucune forme de dignité ou de décence. Mon Dieu comme je l'envie, si seulement tu savais ! »

Elle abandonna sa voix faussement enthousiaste :

« Bon, j'en conclus donc que ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu t'es retrouvé là. »

Il confirma d'un bref signe de tête.

« Et puisque ça semble te tenir particulièrement à coeur, j'ajouterai que je ne fréquente pas Rookwood. D'aucune manière.

— Ça ne me tient absolument pas à coeur, réfuta Alecto. En revanche, j'ai d'autres théories, si tu permets.

— Je t'en prie. »

Elle chercha l'inspiration en dévisageant les poutres décrépies du plafond, pleines de toiles d'araignée et de trous formés par les mites.

« Deuxième essai : une petite descente punitive chez les sang-de-bourbe qui aurait dégénéré ? »

Le visage d'Evan se referma légèrement.

« Je ne m'amuse pas à ça. Je laisse ce genre d'activités à ton frère et à Dolohov.

— C'est vrai. J'oubliais que tu n'es pas du genre à te salir les mains.

— Ça n'a rien à voir, rétorqua-t-il. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores. »

Un silence pesant plana sur eux quelques instants. Alecto réalisa alors que c'était sans doute le plus long échange qu'elle n'ait jamais eu avec Rosier, après avoir été dans la même maison et dans les mêmes classes pendant près de sept ans.

Ils avaient toujours eu ce genre de conversations typiques des enfants sang-pur qui se fréquentent depuis toujours sans réellement s'apprécier, ces discussions un peu piquantes, moqueuses, teintées de cette forme de connivence si particulière de ceux qui ont presque été élevés ensemble. Mais jusqu'à récemment, Alecto n'avait jamais eu envie de gratter la surface. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie de découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette épaisse couche d'arrogance prétentieuse, d'impertinence et de répartie soigneusement maîtrisée, derrière cet air de donneur de leçon qui en sait plus que tout le monde, derrière cette supériorité souveraine insupportable. Mais après ces derniers jours, elle se demandait si finalement, ça ne valait pas le coup de creuser un peu.

« Dans ce cas, je donne ma langue au chat, décréta Alecto. Alors dis-moi.

— Tu abandonnes plutôt facilement, fit-il remarquer.

— Disons que je déteste perdre mon temps. »

Elle tria les derniers yeux du bocaux, puis repoussa tout loin d'elle, au bout de la table, à la fois soulagée et vaguement dégoûtée. Elle en avait assez pour ce soir. Elle mourrait d'envie de prendre une douche.

« Tu as perdu, donc tu n'auras jamais tes réponses, répliqua Evan. Fin de la partie.

— Alors c'est comme ça que tu veux jouer ?

— Je respecte les règles du jeu, c'est tout.

— Je n'ai jamais aimé ça, répondit-elle.

— Quoi donc ?

— Respecter les règles de jeu… »

Elle s'enfonça au fond de sa chaise, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait les contourner ? »

Evan s'approcha d'elle et se pencha dans sa direction, les paumes appuyées sur le bureau, tout près. Et à la grande surprise d'Alecto, il se mit à rire.

« Il me semblait te l'avoir déjà dit. Tes petites ruses ne marchent pas sur moi.

— De quoi tu parles ? questionna-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

— Tu essayais de me faire du charme pour obtenir ce que tu veux ou je me trompe ?

— Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle, sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

— Arrête, Alecto. Ces trucs là marchent sans doute sur d'autres, mais dommage pour toi, je ne suis pas si stupide. »

Il secoua la tête, lança une brève oeillade vers l'horloge, et s'écarta, pour partir cette fois.

« En plus, ça fait une demi-heure que tu me parles en touchant ces trucs immondes. J'ai déjà connu plus sexy, comme situation. Tu aurais peut-être du choisir un autre moment pour faire ton numéro de charme, simple conseil.

— Tu sais tout le mal que je pense de tes conseils. »

Il rit de nouveau. Mauvaise perdante, et un peu vexée, Alecto évita son regard et revêtit un air de dignité absolue.

« Je revenais de Pré-au-Lard. Le concierge m'a croisé près d'un passage secret. C'est pour ça que Slughorn m'a collé cette retenue » avoua-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

x

Le lendemain soir, après une nouvelle soirée de retenue mais sans Evan cette fois, Alecto ne prit pas le chemin de la salle commune de Serpentard. À la place, elle se perdit dans le dédale des cachots, empruntant dans le noir un passage qu'elle connaissait par coeur, et elle se retrouva dans un couloir poussiéreux où personne ne semblait avoir mis les pieds depuis au moins un demi-siècle. Elle se planta devant une petite porte d'apparence misérable, et frappa cinq fois.

Dans le renfoncement du judas, derrière la porte, un oeil bleu apparut.

« Mot de passe ? » s'enquit une voix féminine.

Alecto fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Il y a un mot de passe, maintenant ? s'exclama-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

— Oui, répondit la voix. Décision prise lors de la dernière réunion.

— Je pouvais pas savoir, j'étais pas à la dernière réunion, soupira Alecto.

— Dommage pour toi. »

Dans le judas, l'oeil bleu battit des cils, puis disparût. Alecto en fût outrée.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu me laisses derrière la porte ? Je viens de te dire que j'étais pas à la réunion, comment je suis censée savoir moi, putain ? Vous êtes chiants ! »

Elle attendit un certain temps, ayant entière confiance dans le fait que quelqu'un allait bientôt venir lui ouvrir. Au bout d'une minute, néanmoins, cette certitude s'écroula comme un château de cartes et la jeune femme cogna violemment contre la porte.

« C'est une blague c'est ça ? C'est pas drôle ! Naomi, vient m'ouvrir, je vais pas y passer ma soirée ! »

Rien. Personne. Alecto balança un coup de pied furieux dans la porte, décollant par la même occasion un nuage de poussière.

« Vous allez pas me laisser moisir derrière la porte ? Je rêve ! Naomi ! Si tu ne m'ouvres pas maintenant je te jure que je vais… »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et Alecto, qui s'apprêtait à réitérer son coup de pied, faillit perdre l'équilibre.

« Tu vas quoi ? interrogea celui qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, avec aux coins des lèvres un sourire goguenard qu'Alecto connaissait bien puisque ces lèvres justement, avaient passé un certain temps collées aux siennes, il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

— Salut, Antonin » répondit Alecto en redescendant d'un cran.

Derrière la porte, derrière Antonin Dolohov, elle avisa la petite assemblée des mangemorts. Ils étaient réunis autour d'une table et Ulysse Avery, Ciara Rookwood et Terrence Nott riaient à gorges déployées, tandis que Naomi Parkinson affichait un petit air supérieur, ses sourcils pâles formant une courbe hautaine.

« Ça va ? lança Alecto à la cantonade. On se marre bien ici ? »

L'air sombre, elle abandonna par terre son sac et fila s'asseoir à la place libre à côté de Regulus Black, également amusé par la scène mais moins démonstratif. Amycus était assis à l'autre bout de la table, et elle ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de lui couler une oeillade furtive. Il ne lui accordait pas le moindre intérêt. Elle ne sût si cette constatation la soulageait ou si, au contraire, elle la blessait. Peut-être qu'elle se serait senti mieux s'il avait rit d'elle avec les autres, au lieu de lui affliger sa cruelle indifférence.

« Ça va Alecto, n'en fais pas toute une histoire, on ne t'a pas laissée dehors longtemps » fit remarquer Naomi de sa petite voix haute perchée.

Alecto fût traversée par l'envie folle de l'assassiner. Mais elle était une jeune fille bien élevée, aussi, elle se contenta de l'ignorer.

« Reconnais que t'es une cible facile… » lança Regulus.

Elle inspira profondément et lui adressa un bref sourire forcé, mimant l'attitude de celle qui accepte plus ou moins de bonne grâce d'être la cible des plaisanteries. Elle-même n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi elle était à ce point à fleur de peau, en ce moment. Était-ce à cause de l'attitude d'Amycus ? De l'absence de Marque sur son avant-bras ? Du sentiment de solitude et d'abandon qui lui enserrait la gorge et manquait de l'étouffer à chaque instant ? Il y avait de ça. Même si elle appartenait à la maison de l'individualisme et des amitiés de papiers, jamais auparavant ne s'était-elle sentie exclue à ce point.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Il y en a vraiment un, maintenant ou c'était encore une de vos blagues débiles ?

— Non, confirma Ulysse Avery, il y en a vraiment un.

— Et c'est quoi ? » interrogea Alecto avec lassitude.

Avec une oeillade pour Evan Rosier, qui lui faisait face, elle ajouta, plus-bas :

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit hier ? »

Il haussa simplement les épaules, comme pour signifier que ça lui était sorti de l'esprit.

« Le caleçon de Lindberg » déclara Antonin Dolohov.

Pour une raison qui échappa à Alecto, et également pour son plus grand agacement, toute la tablée s'esclaffa. Ciara Rookwood plus fort que tout le monde. Alecto se retint de lever les yeux au plafond.

« C'est ça le mot de passe ? _Le caleçon de Lindberg_ ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

— Ouais, confirma Terrence Nott.

— Et c'est censé être drôle ?

— Fallait être à la réunion pour comprendre, répondit Naomi.

— Alors je loupe une réunion en deux ans et c'était la plus grosse réunion de toute l'année, apparemment.

— Figure-toi qu'on s'amuse, quand t'es pas là » lâcha Ciara avec un sourire perfide.

Les rires se tassèrent. Alecto sentit qu'on les dévisageait, elle et Ciara, avec avidité, comme si la scène qui se déroulait constituait le millième épisode de leur rivalité. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour y prendre part, trop lasse pour déclencher un énième scandale, trop exténué pour répliquer. Car à quoi bon, après tout ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait, d'entretenir les hostilités avec sa vieille ennemie ? Elles se haïssaient depuis bien trop de temps pour se souvenir de la raison initiale de leur aversion mutuelle. Et puis, après tout, se détestaient-elles vraiment ? Alecto se posait la question, à présent. Sans doute étaient-elles trop semblables, tout simplement, et que cette vieille rancoeur était confortable, familière, un point d'ancrage immuable dans leur vie. Tout pouvait bien arriver, le monde s'arrêter de tourner, leur inimitié ne les laisserait pas tomber. Jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle ne se déclare vaincue.

Amycus se racla la gorge.

« Bon, on la commence cette réunion ? »

Sa réflexion déclencha quelques murmures approbateurs. Corban Yaxley hocha la tête et se chargea de rappeler ce qui avait été décidé à la réunion précédente, celle qui datait d'avant les vacances de décembre et qu'Alecto avait loupé. Celle-ci l'écouta distraitement, tentant de prendre un air intéressé, mais bientôt, les paroles prononcées se muèrent en un lointain bourdonnement. Elle n'essaya plus de suivre les échanges, les prises de parole, et les débats, se contenta de voter au hasard quand c'était nécessaire, d'écouter un mot sur deux et de regarder les autres d'un oeil absent.

Elle remarqua les détails : le genou de Regulus qui tressautait nerveusement quand il ouvrait la bouche. Naomi Parkinson et Terrence Nott qui semblaient se peloter sous la table. La manie agaçante de Spencer Wilkes consistant à se tordre les lobes d'oreilles. Le drôle de regard que Corban Yaxley posait sur sa personne. Les tics de langage de Ciara, en quête d'approbation, qui ponctuait chaque phrase de « vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? » et de « n'est-ce pas ? » hésitants. Les oeillades entendues d'Antonin Dolohov et d'Amycus quand Travers exposait ses opinions. Le silence inhabituel d'Evan Rosier, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, jusqu'à l'intervention d'Avery, à la fin de leur réunion. Il était près d'une heure du matin.

« J'ai entendu dire que la mission que t'avait confié le Maître s'était soldée par un échec, Evan. »

L'assemblée un peu dispersée, comme toujours à cette heure-ci, se tût brusquement. Alecto fût tirée de ses rêveries. Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'intéressé mais celui-ci demeura stoïque face à tous ces visages qui le dévisageaient.

« Ça, Avery, c'est entre le Maître et moi. »

Son ton était cordial, mais toutefois, une mise en garde s'y était glissée. Elle n'était guère difficile à déchiffrer : _ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain, Avery, tu risquerais de glisser_. Mais c'était mal connaître ce dernier que de supposer qu'un subtil avertissement serait en mesure de l'arrêter. Avery était du genre tête brûlée. Et grande gueule. Un mélange explosif qui le rendait imprévisible, l'empêchait de remarquer les signaux d'alertes et lui attirait souvent des ennuis. Il y avait chez lui cette témérité teintée d'inconscience digne d'un Gryffondor, mais bien entendu, personne ne se serait risqué à lui faire remarquer.

« Ah oui, vraiment ? Permets-moi d'en douter. Quand l'un d'entre nous merde, ça retombe sur la gueule de tout le monde, tu vois.

— Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. »

Evan bût une gorgée de son verre de Whisky Pur Feu, en apparence parfaitement détendu. Mais la tension était palpable.

« Détrompe-toi, assura Ulysse Avery avec un sourire de fanfaron, je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. »

Evan darda sur lui un oeil dubitatif.

« Tu devrais arrêter d'écouter les rumeurs.

— Oh, mais mes infos ne viennent pas des bruits de couloirs, si c'est ce que tu crois.

— Ne viens pas me dire que le Maître t'en as parlé. Même venant de toi, ce serait…

— Ce n'est pas le Maître, l'interrompit Avery, l'oeil brillant. C'est Bellatrix. »

Petit silence. Nul n'ignorait que Bellatrix tenait ses infos directement du Maître. À elle, il confiait tout.

« Une source assez fiable, je pense » jubila Avery.

Evan ne répondit rien.

« C'était quoi cette mission ? » demanda Ciara, posant la question qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres.

Elle s'adressait directement à Evan mais Avery répondit pour lui, l'air plus satisfait de lui-même à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

« Espionnage de notre directeur bien-aimé, notamment de ses déplacements à l'extérieur de l'école. Tu avais quatre mois, c'est bien ça Evan ? interrogea Avery. Et en quatre mois, tu n'as rien obtenu du tout. Pas la moindre information exploitable pour le Maître. Paraîtrait même que le vieux aurait fini par te repérer. Et cerise sur le gâteau, en tentant ta chance une dernière fois, hier soir, tu t'es même fait attraper par le concierge. C'est ça, j'ai bien résumé ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Avery, tu as des comptes à régler ? s'enquit tranquillement Evan.

— Absolument pas, répliqua l'intéressé, innocent. J'expose les faits, ça s'arrête là.

— Au temps pour moi, répondit alors Evan. J'ai cru que tu essayais de compenser le fait qu'à toi, le Maître ne confie pas la moindre mission. »

C'était un coup bas. Ils se dévisagèrent en chiens de faïence, Regulus Black se racla la gorge. Spencer Wilkes, un garçon massif de sixième année à la peau noire qui traînait toujours avec Evan observait Avery d'un air légèrement menaçant, comme pour lui rappeler derrière qui il se rangerait en cas de conflit.

« D'accord, reprit Naomi Parkinson, légèrement hésitante. Quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ? Sinon, je propose de clore la réunion.

— Ouais, approuva Corban, il est tard de toute façon.

— On fait comment la prochaine fois ? interrogea Travers. Tu nous envoies un papier avec la date et l'heure ?

— Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut être communiquer avec la Marque » répondit Ciara.

Son regard tomba sur Alecto, et elle enchaîna immédiatement, de sorte que toute sa réplique semblait préparée d'avance :

« Oups. J'oublie parfois qu'on est pas tous marqués. Excuse-moi, Alecto. »

Cette dernière lui jeta un coup d'oeil mauvais. Comment avait-elle pu, au début de la réunion, croire qu'elle pourrait abandonner la flamme de leur haine et la laisser mourir ? Comment cette idée stupide avait-elle pu lui traverser l'esprit ? Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'envisager de baisser les armes face à cette garce ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui balancer une réplique cinglante, mais Evan la devança.

« C'est bon, lâche-la avec ça, marmonna-t-il à Ciara en se levant de sa chaise. Ça va deux minutes, vos provocations de merde. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Avery qui se leva de sa chaise en la faisant crisser.

« Nos provocations de merde ? répéta-t-il. C'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

— Un problème d'audition ? » interrogea Evan.

Il avait abandonné son air faussement calme, et leur hostilité, bien moins subtile, était étalée clairement.

« Non, en revanche, rétorqua Avery, j'apprécie pas ta façon de parler. Surtout venant d'un type qui a lâchement échoué à sa mission. »

Spencer Wilkes se leva à son tour, comme l'ombre d'Evan qu'il était. Il était au moins aussi large qu'Amycus, et mesurait bien une tête de plus qu'Avery, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée des risques que j'ai pris pour le Maître, cracha Evan. Pas la moindre. Alors ferme-la.

— Écoutez, fit Terrence Nott en se raclant la gorge, on devrait peut-être tous redescendre d'un cran et…

— Oh, mais je ne suis pas énervé, répliqua Evan. Mais certains parmi nous ont tendance à oublier qu'ils ne sont rien, hormis peut-être les toutous de Bellatrix. »

Les joues d'Avery s'empourprèrent brusquement, et il sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Amycus s'empressa de se lever à son tour, et il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Bon, mon vieux, on ne va pas en arriver là, laisse tomber. »

Evan s'apprêtait sans doute à lui balancer une nouvelle réplique provocante, mais il croisa le regard sombre de Wilkes et en conclut que les choses avaient été suffisamment loin. Inutile de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Alors, il se tourna vers Naomi Parkinson qui avait assisté à l'échange la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ce qui, avec ses grands yeux globuleux, lui donnait l'air d'un poisson mort :

« Pour la prochaine réunion, envoie un papier avec la date, comme d'hab. »

En quelques enjambées, il franchit l'espace qui le séparait de la porte du cachot, l'ouvrit, et disparût dans l'obscurité du couloir, Wilkes sur ses talons. Tout le monde resta figé un instant, puis les jeunes Serpentard se levèrent, rassemblèrent leurs affaires, et s'en allèrent par petits groupes, reprenant leurs discussions. Alecto fermait la marche. Corban Yaxley tenta d'engager la conversation avec elle, mais il devina rapidement qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur et il la laissa dans son coin, préférant rejoindre Regulus.

Alecto, en effet, n'avait pas la tête à discuter. Car dans son esprit tourmenté se dessinait les prémices d'un plan, un plan qui lui permettrait de regagner le respect de son frère et celui des élèves de sa maison, un plan qui la distinguerait auprès du Maître, un plan qui noierait sa solitude et sa pénible exclusion, et qui dessinerait sur son bras l'arabesque tant désirée d'une Marque à l'encre noire.

* * *

Un grand merci pour les reviews, notamment pour les lectrices anonymes _SallyWolf_ et _Camillebibi_.

C'est vraiment encourageant d'avoir vos retours, alors j'espère vous lire à nouveau !


	5. Chapitre quatre

Pour une soirée de janvier, le temps était inhabituellement doux. Assise dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, Alecto se débarrassa de sa grosse écharpe en laine et la posa à côté d'elle. Ils étaient nombreux à avoir profité du beau temps pour venir observer l'entraînement de l'équipe de Serpentard. Tout en bas des gradins, installés au premier rang, elle repéra même un groupe de Gryffondor qui riaient et discutaient bruyamment. Ils faisaient un tel vacarme que quelques minutes seulement après le début de l'entraînement, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, Terrence Nott, descendit de son balais et s'avança vers eux d'un pas décidé. Ses sourcils froncés et ses oreilles rose vif témoignaient de son mécontentement.

« Vous pouvez la fermer ? s'écria-t-il d'un ton rageur en se plantant en face du groupe. On s'entend même plus parler, là-haut ! C'est un entraînement de Quidditch ici, pas un salon de thé, putain ! »

Des élèves plus âgés auraient sans doute répliqué - à vrai dire, Terrence n'était pas à proprement parler intimidant, avec son petit gabarit et ses boucles blondes d'angelot - mais la bande de Gryffondor était constitué d'élèves de première ou deuxième année pour qui il représentait l'autorité et l'ennemi Serpentard, si bien qu'ils s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste ou dire le moindre mot. Terrence, extrêmement satisfait, tourna les talons et enfourcha son balais pour rejoindre son équipe, qui patientait en attendant ses directives, à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol.

« Souris pas comme ça, Terry, tu viens de foutre les jetons à des petits de première année, hein, pas à des harpies » s'exclama Amycus en riant.

Terrence effaça le stupide air prépondérant de son visage, et Alecto sourit dans le vide, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de son frère qui lui tournait le dos.

« Bon, on y retourne » décréta Terrence, piqué dans son orgueil.

Alecto avisa Artemisia, la gardienne de l'équipe et la raison de sa présence dans les gradins, et elles s'adressèrent un petit salut de la main. Elle observa quelques minutes l'entraînement, puis, n'y voyant pas grand intérêt, elle se plongea dans le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque quelques heures plus tôt.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? » lança une voix masculine.

Une paire de chaussures italiennes hors-de-prix apparu dans le champ de vision d'Alecto. Et même si elle n'avait eu que les chaussures pour indice, elle aurait deviné qui en était le propriétaire. Corban Yaxley. Tiré à quatre épingles, comme toujours. Ses cheveux châtains étaient bien coupés, bien coiffés et son menton rasé de près. Un col de chemise amidonné, une montre suisse tape-à-l'oeil au poignet gauche et un sourire très blanc complétaient le tableau. Alecto aurait aimé l'envoyer balader, et c'est sans doute ce qu'elle aurait fait en temps normal, mais Ciara était assise à seulement quelques pas d'eux, et elle se trouvait à portée d'oreilles. L'occasion pour Alecto de prendre sa revanche sur ses petites remarques désobligeantes de l'autre jour lui était servie sur un plateau d'argent, et hors de question de la bouder.

« Un roman » répondit simplement Alecto.

Elle redressa la tête, croisa les jambes et lui adressa un sourire engageant pour se faire pardonner sa froideur de la dernière fois.

« Pas un de ces trucs moldus qui pullulent à la bibliothèque j'espère ? s'enquit Corban. J'ai déjà demandé à Pince de les mettre ailleurs, dans un endroit où on ne risque pas de tomber dessus par mégarde, mais elle ne s'est pas montrée très réceptive à la proposition. »

Alecto agita sous son nez la couverture du roman, montrant une Main de Gloire et une silhouette encapuchonnée.

« Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sorcier. Je le jure. Tu me connais. »

Corban sourit.

« Tu m'en vois rassuré. »

Alecto reposa son livre sur le côté, et décala son écharpe roulée en boule pour faire une place.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? «

Corban n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

« Avec plaisir, merci. »

Alecto coula un regard vers Ciara, en contrebas. Elle avait le visage résolument tourné en direction du terrain, les yeux rivés sur la pelouse, mais Alecto remarqua le mouvement de son pied qui tressautait nerveusement.

« Je suis contente de te voir » lança-t-elle à Corban, en le gratifiant de son sourire de charmeuse de serpents.

Celui-ci parût légèrement surpris, mais son visage s'éclaira.

« Je… moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas te trouver là, poursuivit-il. Il m'a toujours semblé que tu n'appréciais pas le Quidditch.

— Pas vraiment, c'est vrai, reconnut Alecto. Mais je suis là pour Artemisia. »

Il leva le nez pour regarder cette dernière, réfugiée devant ses buts, non loin d'eux. Sa queue de cheval aux reflets blonds-roux brillait dans le soleil du soir. Il sembla à Alecto qu'elle regardait de leur côté, et elle lui adressa un signe d'encouragement, mais Artemisia détourna le regard et arrêta sans difficulté le tir cadré que venait de lancer Terrence dans sa direction.

« Elle est encore titulaire ? ne pût s'empêcher de demander Corban. Après son début de saison, je pensais que Terrence l'aurait reléguée au second plan.

— Eh bien non, rétorqua Alecto en adoptant un ton léger, réduisant au silence les murmures de sa loyauté pour Artemisia. Il a confiance en elle.

— Faut croire » répondit Corban, un peu songeur, les yeux toujours sur le terrain.

Son air perplexe ne plaisait pas franchement à Alecto, mais Ciara était trop proche, et ce n'était pas le moment de retourner contre elle l'arme de sa revanche. Alors elle continua à bien se comporter et à sourire. Elle ponctua leur discussion de regards évocateurs, par en-dessous les cils, et se laissa même aller, une fois, quand Ciara regardait dans leur direction, à laisser traîner une fraction de seconde sa main sur le haut de son genoux tout en riant.

« Je meurs de faim, avoua-t-elle au détour d'une discussion, après que son estomac l'eut trahie.

— Ma mère m'a envoyé un colis de chocolats ce matin, elle est en Belgique en ce moment. Tu en veux ? » proposa Corban.

Elle acquiesça, et le regarda fouiller dans les poches intérieures de sa cape. Il en sortit une petite boîte, à peine plus large que la paume de sa main, qui portait l'inscription « _Van Eyck, Maître chocolatier sorcier, Bruges_ ». La mère de Corban avait également laissé la petite étiquette portant mention du prix, qui était bien entendu exorbitant, ce qui n'étonnait pas Alecto le moins du monde. Les Yaxley, malgré leur lignée de Sang-Purs ancestrale, étaient des nouveaux riches. C'était le grand-père Yaxley qui avait fait fortune dans le commerce de peau de dragon, et tous ses descendants vivaient depuis sur l'héritage colossal qu'il avait laissé à sa mort. La famille de Corban avait appris à voir le monde avec des chiffres, n'oubliant jamais de glisser dans la conversation le prix de leur propriété de Cambridge ou le montant ahurissant de leur dernier achat.

« Va-y, prends-les, déclara Corban en lui tendant la boîte. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Sans se faire prier, Alecto le remercia, attrapa la boîte et se saisit d'un chocolat. Comme son prix le laissait présager, il était absolument délicieux. Elle en mangea un deuxième.

« Que fais ta mère en Belgique ? »

Une drôle d'expression passa furtivement sur le visage de Corban.

« L'homme qu'elle fréquente vit là-bas » répondit-il abruptement.

Alecto avala de travers, et mis plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

« Oh, lâcha-t-elle, surprise. Je ne savais pas que tes parents étaient… séparés. »

Dans le petit microcosme formé par les familles Sang-Pur, les couples ne se défaisaient qu'à la mort. Il était extrêmement mal vu de se séparer, ou pire, de divorcer. Nombreux étaient les couples qui faisaient chambre à part et ne partageaient plus rien, hormis des souvenirs, des enfants, et une grande maison vide, mais divorcer représentait un tabou de la société. Un scandale. Une tache indélébile sur la bonne réputation d'une famille. Et surtout, une humiliation. Les Sang-Pur ne divorçaient pas, c'était un acte méprisable. Réservé, au mieux, aux sorciers possédant un sang douteux, au pire, aux sang-de-bourbe.

« Ils divorcent, la corrigea Corban en regardant ailleurs. Ma mère vient de me l'apprendre. D'où les chocolats, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme. Elle devait croire que ça ferait passer la pilule. »

Alecto se mordilla la lèvre et reposa lentement la boîte sur ses genoux. En silence, car c'était le genre de situation où aucune remarque intelligente ne lui venait à l'esprit, elle tapota gentiment la main de Corban posée entre eux sur le banc. N'étant guère tactile, ni même particulièrement chaleureuse, c'était ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux. Ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot durant quelques minutes, et regardèrent l'entraînement de Quidditch tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait, que le vent se levait, et que les éclairages se déclenchaient. Puis Alecto, frissonnante, retira sa main pour l'abriter au fond de la poche de sa cape doublée, et Corban lui jeta un regard sur le côté.

« Tu as du chocolat sur la joue, fit-il remarquer en souriant. Non, de l'autre côté. »

Il leva la main, et essuya consciencieusement la tache du bout du pouce. Par-dessus son épaule, Alecto nota que Ciara Rookwood n'avait rien manqué de la scène, et elle en tira une certaine satisfaction.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle lorsque Corban laissa retomber sa main.

Elle reporta son attention sur le terrain. L'entraînement avait pris fin, et les joueurs avaient retrouvé la terre ferme. Ils s'avançaient en masse éparpillée en direction des vestiaires. Artemisia était la plus proche, et elle regardait vers les gradins. Croisant son regard, Alecto lui lança un sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient plissés et son expression sévère, rappelant indéniablement celle de McGonagall. Elle secoua la tête en continuant de fixer Alecto, et celle-ci sentit une vague de malaise parcourir son corps. Artemisia avait compris ce qu'elle faisait. Et elle ne l'approuvait pas. « _Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de donner de faux espoirs à un garçon, simplement pour faire enrager Ciara ?_ » semblaient signifier ses sourcils froncés. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse que de la culpabilité cachée d'Alecto, projetée sur son amie. Car, elle devait se l'avouer, le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à titiller Ciara était quelque peu gâché par la sincérité de Corban envers elle. Comment ne pas avoir quelques remords à se servir d'un garçon qui lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui raconter ses déboires familiaux ? Un garçon qui lui offrait du chocolat et lui essuyait gentiment la joue. Un garçon prévenant et bien élevé qui se donnait la peine de lui faire la conversation et ne lui en voulait pas lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à lui répondre. Certes, elle n'était pas intéressée, mais elle devait reconnaître que ses prétendants précédents n'avaient pas eu le même comportement, loin de là.

Il y avait eu Antonin Dolohov, le dernier en date, avec qui elle était resté quelques mois sans que cela ne devienne jamais sérieux. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était leur attraction physique avide et obsédante, qui les entraînait dans des situations délicieusement dégradantes. L'histoire s'était achevée dans les cris et les larmes, mais ils avaient depuis retrouvé l'amicale complicité qui les avaient toujours liés.

Avant Antonin, elle était sorti avec Tomas Gallagher, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Son premier véritable amour, si tant est que l'amour ressemblait à ça. Il avait du charme sans être beau, de la conversation sans être intéressant, un sang irréprochable sans appartenir aux grandes familles. Etre avec Tomas avait quelque chose de monotone et de routinier, avait le goût mélancolique mais rassurant du déjà-vu, ce qui n'avait pas empêché Alecto d'avoir le coeur en miette quand il les avait quitté, deux ans auparavant, Poudlard et elle.

Et avant ça encore, son tout premier béguin, son tout premier baiser; Rabastan Lestrange. Le crève-coeur des filles de Poudlard, âgé à l'époque de trois ans de plus qu'elle. Longtemps, Alecto l'avait observé de loin, en lui lançant ces regards énamourés typiques des adolescentes inexpérimentées. Il n'avait jamais semblé se rendre compte de son existence, toutes ces années, jusqu'à l'une des dernières soirées organisées dans les cachots, quelques mois avant son diplôme. Et cette nuit-là, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, sans doute, c'était sur Alecto qu'il avait jeté son dévolu. Il l'avait embrassée dans un couloir sombre, et ses lèvres avaient le goût du Whisky Pur Feu. Le lendemain, il avait tout oublié, et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Souvenir embrumé de tout ce qui aurait pu être et n'avait pas été.

« Je… je vais rentrer » bafouilla-t-elle en se levant.

Corban hocha la tête. L'entraînement fini, ils n'avaient pas de raison de rester. Et autour d'eux, dans les gradins, tout le monde s'était levé. Dont Ciara, qui enfilait ses gants en chevreau avec une lenteur calculée.

« A plus tard, alors » répondit Corban.

Et dans sa voix, Alecto entendit résonner le carillon de l'espoir. Elle s'en voulu d'autant plus.

« Bonne nuit, Corban. »

x

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? » s'exclama Alecto en entrant dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Artemisia.

Prise sur le fait, Naomi Parkinson se retourna vivement, ses longs cheveux blond pâle imitant le mouvement de son corps avec grâce. Elle leva sur Alecto un regard étonnée, puis son visage se froissa. Naomi n'appréciait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça.

« Je cherche les boucles d'oreilles que j'ai prêté à Artemisia, répondit-elle en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

— C'est ça » répliqua Alecto en haussant les sourcils.

Elle laissa choir son sac à main au pied de la porte et s'avança de quelques pas, menaçante.

« Et tu cherches ces boucles d'oreilles dans _mon_ tiroir ?

— _Ton_ tiroir ? répéta Naomi sans comprendre.

— C'est mon côté de la chambre, ça » fit Alecto en désignant du menton l'endroit où se trouvait Naomi.

Celle-ci souffla bruyamment et haussa les épaules dans un geste incertain.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je viens jamais ici, je croyais que c'était les affaires d'Artemisia.

— Bien sûr, lança Alecto, pleine de sarcasme. Tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? Pourquoi tu fouillais dans mes affaires ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? »

Sur les traits délicats de Naomi se peignit l'incompréhension.

« Je cherche mes boucles d'oreilles, je viens de te le dire ! s'écria-t-elle. Je me suis juste trompée de côté ! C'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce que tu caches dans tes tiroirs ? T'es complètement parano ! »

Alecto s'avança encore d'un pas, et toisa Naomi de haut.

« Si tu ne mets jamais les pieds ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison. T'as rien à faire là. Alors retourne chez les sixième année, et ne reviens plus, sinon je me montrerai un peu moins patiente avec toi. »

Les yeux de Naomi se brouillèrent de colère, mais elle ne riposta pas. Elle contourna Alecto avec insolence, et fit claquer ses talons sur le sol de pierre, lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Juste avant de la franchir, elle s'arrêta, et pivota.

« Tu diras à Artemisia de me rendre mes boucles d'oreilles quand tu la verras.

— Je n'y manquerai pas » assura Alecto.

Naomi hocha la tête, et le cliquetis de ses escarpins s'éloigna dans le couloir. Alecto se laissa retomber sur son lit, et elle y demeura, allongée en silence, fixant le plafond, quelques instants. Puis, elle se redressa, ouvrit brusquement le tiroir de sa table de chevet, comme si la poignée eut été brûlante. Elle était toujours là, intacte, à sa place, dans son enveloppe. La lettre qu'Alecto gardait toujours et ne lisait jamais.

x

En se basant sur une première impression, il pouvait être difficile de croire qu'Alecto était une bonne élève. Après tout, elle était du genre à bavarder avec son voisin pendant les cours, à accorder davantage d'importance aux bruits de couloir qu'aux remarques de ses professeurs et à faire plus attention à ses chemisiers en soie qu'à ses manuels scolaires. Cependant, les apparences étaient trompeuses, et Alecto mettait un point d'honneur à récolter de bonnes notes et à se faire bien voir des enseignants, même si dernièrement, elle avait mis à mal la sympathie qu'éprouvait Slughorn à son égard. Elle ne manquait jamais de rendre ses devoirs avec de l'avance, lisait les lectures conseillées, et passait deux soirées par semaine à la bibliothèque.

Ce mercredi soir, elle était assise à une table, entre les rayonnages de droit administratif sorcier et d'analyse de théories économiques moldues. Un endroit où tout élève censé ne mettait jamais les pieds, et où, par habitude, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée. Du moins, jusqu'à lors, elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Alecto ? »

Surprise, l'intéressée releva la tête brusquement, faisant une énorme tache d'encre sur son parchemin. Une jeune fille se tenait devant elle, un livre serré contre la poitrine. Alecto la connaissait de vue. Il s'agissait de la cadette de la famille Shafiq, qui devait être en quatrième ou en cinquième année. En revanche, son prénom lui échappait complètement.  
Elle était vêtue d'un prude col roulé et d'une jupe rose pâle qui lui tombait sous le genou, l'uniforme des jeunes filles sages. Elle avait une peau caramel et un joli visage, avec des traits fins et racés dans lesquelles on devinait aisément ses origines pakistanaises. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de maquillage sur son visage, et ses ongles n'étaient même pas vernis. Elle portait pour seul bijou une paire d'anneau en or. La pureté de son apparence évoquait à Alecto celle de Narcissa Malefoy, quand elle était encore une Black et qu'elle n'avait pas quitté l'école, quelques années auparavant.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa la jeune femme en observant la tache d'encre, mal à l'aise.

— Ce n'est pas grave » répondit simplement Alecto.

Elle attendit patiemment que la nouvelle venue lui explique son interruption, mais celle-ci semblait intimidée et peu encline à parler. Elle avait les pommettes rougissantes, et ses yeux papillonnant trahissaient son malaise.

« Tu désirais quelque chose ? » s'enquit poliment Alecto en tentant d'insuffler un peu d'amabilité dans le ton de sa voix.

La nouvelle venue lui faisait penser à une biche effrayée. Et elle-même, à un monstre de brutalité et d'impudence, en comparaison.

« Si tu veux emprunter un truc dans ces rayons, va-y, ne te gêne pas, je me suis simplement mise là pour être tranquille »

Son interlocutrice secoua la tête et rassembla la force nécessaire pour ouvrir la bouche.

« Je… Non… Non, en fait, c'est toi que je venais voir. Je voulais te parler.

— Ah oui ? fit Alecto, surprise.

— Heu, oui, j'ai demandé à Artemisia Selwyn, dans la salle commune, et elle m'a dit que tu serais là. »

Alecto hocha la tête.

« Excuse-moi, c'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?

— Kayla Shafiq » répondit la jeune fille.

Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec sa longue queue-de-cheval noire, dont l'extrémité lui arrivait bien en dessous de la poitrine.

« Donc, du coup, reprit Kayla au prix d'un intense effort, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider.

— T'aider pour quoi ?

— J'ai un dossier à faire, en botanique, et comme sujet, j'ai choisi l'agriculture sorcière. Je me demandais si… je sais pas… si je pouvais te poser des questions. Vu que, tu sais, tes parents sont de gros propriétaires terriens…

— Oui, je sais, oui » répondit Alecto.

Kayla se mordit la lèvre et Alecto regretta de s'être montrée un peu sèche. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de sa famille, pas plus qu'elle n'aimait être prise de court, comme c'était le cas.

« Pas de souci, ajouta-t-elle pour se rattraper, tu peux me poser des questions. Enfin, je sais pas si je pourrais te répondre, à vrai dire mon frère s'y connaît un peu mieux que moi mais… »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Tu as demandé à Amycus s'il pouvait t'aider ? Honnêtement, il est bien plus calé en ce qui concerne ces trucs-là. »

Sur les lèvres de Kayla, un léger sourire teinté de gêne fleurit.

« Pas vraiment. Il est un peu… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Alecto avait saisi l'idée générale. Impressionnant. Peu avenant. Difficile à aborder.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, lâcha-t-elle à la place. Assis-toi, si tu veux. »

Kayla tira une chaise, s'assit gracieusement, jambes et chevilles croisées, et posa les mains sur la table - mais pas les coudes -. Alecto se demanda si elle avait suivi des cours de bonnes manières et regretta son propre manque de tenue.

« Tu peux me poser tes questions. »

Kayla acquiesça, et sortit un carnet et une plume de son sac.

« Alors, pour commencer… J'aurai voulu savoir ce que produisent tes parents.

— Mon père, corrigea automatiquement Alecto. Il n'y a que mon père maintenant.

— Ton père, répéta Kayla en griffonnant quelque chose sur son carnet. Désolée, je ne savais pas. »

Alecto n'ajouta pas un mot sur le sujet et fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas intéressée à ce sujet. La fortune familiale s'était certes faites grâce à l'agriculture, mais Alecto n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un champ depuis sa tendre enfance. Le Manoir Carrow, bien qu'il soit en pleine campagne anglaise, dans un coin perdu du Norfolk, était très éloigné de toutes les terres cultivées par sa famille. Un temps, son père avait tenté de l'initier au métier, lui laissant quelques souvenirs de bottes boueuses et de récoltes d'été, mais elle n'avait pas montré grand intérêt. Amycus, non plus, d'ailleurs, même s'il avait davantage persévéré, et leur père avait tôt fait une croix sur ses rêves de transmission familiale. Alecto se le représenta soudain seul, au Manoir, à lire son journal du soir dans la véranda, et son coeur la serra. Demain, elle lui écrirait une lettre, elle se le jura.

« Ce qu'on produit ? Il y a surtout des vergers et des plantations. C'est grâce aux Mandariniers Magiques que mon père a fait fortune, il en exporte partout dans le monde. Mais il a aussi quelques vignobles, et des champs d'herbes à potions. C'est le seul cultivateur de Rosée de lune de toute la Grande Bretagne. »

Kayla Shafiq, penchée sur son petit carnet, commença à prendre des notes frénétiquement.

« C'est mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père qui avait planté les premiers plants de Rosée de lune, poursuivit Alecto sans trop savoir si ce qu'elle racontait pouvait avoir le moindre intérêt. C'est une plante très difficile. Très capricieuse. Il faut être un grand botaniste pour en gérer toute une production. »

Elle se tût. Elle se souvenait, enfant, de la honte qu'elle éprouvait face à l'activité familiale. De la honte que faisait naître chez elle la vision de son père, les mains dans la terre. Tout particulièrement quand elle imaginait les pères des autres, élégamment vêtus, dans des bureaux opulents, occupé à donner des ordres toutes la journée. Bien entendu, son père n'était pas un vulgaire fermier. Il passait la plupart de son temps à négocier des accords commerciaux, et avait sous ses ordres des centaines de personnes, mais il aimait parfois passer du temps sur ses terres et participer aux récoltes. Pour Alecto, c'était ce qu'il y a avait de plus avilissant au monde. Une fois, même, elle ne l'avait jamais oublié, Lucius Malefoy et son père étaient venu leur rendre une visite de courtoisie. C'était l'une de ces journées que le père d'Alecto avait passé dehors, dans les champs, et Alecto l'avait aidé. Quelques temps plus tard, lorsqu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, ce sale gosse de Lucius Malefoy l'avait appelée « Alecto la fermière » pendant des mois. Amycus lui avait dit de ne pas y prêter attention, mais Alecto avait été vivement soulagée quand Lucius avait quitté le château à la fin de l'année scolaire.

« Des Mandariniers Magiques ? répéta Kayla en levant le nez de sa page.

— Oui, acquiesça Alecto. Ils poussent très bien en Angleterre, bizarrement. On en vend beaucoup en Afrique et dans les Caraïbes, les feuilles sont très utiles en magie rouge. »

Kayla hocha la tête, l'air intéressé.

« Et qui va reprendre la suite, après ton père ? Toi ou Amycus ? »

À ça, Alecto ne sût que répondre.

« Aucune idée. Aucun de nous deux, je crois. Enfin, je sais pas. C'est à Amycus qu'il faut poser la question.

— Je le ferais. Mais il était…disons, _occupé_ , quand je l'ai croisé dans le parc, tout à l'heure. »

Alecto fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, _occupé_ ? »

Les joues de Kayla s'empourprèrent. Elle était délicieusement jolie, toute auréolée de candeur feutrée et de délicatesse.

« Eh bien, il était avec sa copine. Ils s'embrassaient. »

L'information percuta Alecto, mais elle semblait dépourvue de sens.

« Sa copine ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. Mais Amycus n'a pas de copine ! »

Kayla eut un rire de grelot, léger et embarrassé.

« Heu… Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est qu'il embrassait une fille dans le parc.

— Tu es sûre que c'était Amycus ? »

La jeune fille confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Difficile de le confondre avec qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Alecto du admettre que c'était vrai.

« Et la fille, c'était qui ? »

Kayla fit une moue qui signifiait qu'elle n'en savait rien.

« De quelle couleur étaient ses cheveux ? Elle était comment ? s'agaça Alecto.

— Je… Je sais pas, je suis désolée, il pleuvait… Ils étaient contre le mur, elle avait sa capuche sur la tête, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. J'ai rien vu… »

Kayla paraissait à la fois déboussolée et désolée.

« Laisse tomber, lâcha Alecto en soupirant, c'est pas grave. »

Elle se leva, faisant crisser sa chaise sur le parquet dans un bruit aigu qui alerta probablement la bibliothécaire. Elle rassembla ses affaires à la hâte, coinça son sac dans le creux de son coude.

« Désolée, je dois y aller. Tu me diras si t'as d'autres questions pour ton dossier. »

Et s'en attendre la réponse de Kayla, elle fila entre les rayonnages et s'éloigna d'un pas pressé.

x

Installée dans les escaliers de pierre qui menaient au dortoir des garçons, Alecto attendait. La salle commune résonnait du brouhaha et des rires des élèves. Deux premières années, émerveillés, avaient le nez presque collé contre l'une des vitres donnant sur le lac, par laquelle on observait l'une des tentacules du Calmar géant. Alecto, elle, fumait une cigarette, soufflant la fumée verte en direction du plafond voûté et s'attirant par la même occasion le regard noir de Dorcas Meadowes, une fille d'origine née-moldue, élève en sixième année à Serpentard et accessoirement préfète.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer dans la salle commune, Carrow, siffla celle-ci en se plantant juste devant elle, les mains sur les hanches dans une posture autoritaire.

— Oh, ça va, soupira Alecto. Je ne dérange personne.

— Tu me déranges moi, rétorqua Dorcas.

— Dans ce cas, tu m'en vois navrée.

— Je pourrais t'enlever des points pour ça, tu sais. »

Alecto sourit, et écarta le bras.

« Libre à toi, si tu savais comme je m'en fous. »

Et en guise de provocation, - car elle n'aimait rien tant que ça, la provocation -, elle souffla une bouffée de fumée verte dans le visage de la préfète, qui se recula en toussant, avec une oeillade venimeuse.

Amycus choisit cet instant pour pousser la porte de la salle commune. Il portait un sweat de Quidditch élimé aux coudes qui donnait l'illusion que ses épaules étaient encore plus larges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, et à son entrée, le niveau sonore baissa d'un cran. C'était l'effet que provoquait Amycus. Lorsqu'il apparaissait, toute l'attention se focalisait sur lui, sur son corps imposant, sa voix basse, son regard d'oiseau de proie. Même pour ceux qui le fréquentait tous les jours, même pour ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux, Amycus était toujours impressionnant. Alecto le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il vagabondait dans la salle commune, échangeant deux mots ici et une poignée de mains là, puis il s'avança dans sa direction et posa les yeux sur elle.

« Salut.

— Salut, marmonna-t-il en retour. Je peux passer ? »

Alecto se releva, écrasa son mégot contre la pierre et le fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

« Je voulais te parler.

— Encore ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Elle aurait voulu le gifler. Le griffer. Lui crier au visage sa colère et sa douleur. _Encore_ ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? De ce semblant de discussion raté, le lundi soir de la rentrée ? Était-elle à ce point un poids, pour que trois mots échangés avec elle ne commencent à l'étouffer ?

« Il faut qu'on se parle. Et en privé, insista-t-elle.

— Alecto, soupira-t-il. C'est vraiment pas le bon moment.

— C'est jamais le bon moment » siffla-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Il ne répondit pas, et elle se demanda s'il allait la pousser pour passer. Jusqu'à ce que deux mots franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres :

« Deux minutes. »

Deux minutes, c'était mieux que rien. Elle l'entraîna à l'écart dans un couloir, hors de la salle commune.

« Alors, je t'écoute. De quoi tu veux parler ?

— J'ai entendu dire que tu voyais quelqu'un » s'empressa de répondre Alecto, avant que les mots, et le courage surtout, ne l'abandonnent.

Amycus ne parvint guère à masquer son expression surprise. Mais toutefois, son visage était trop indéchiffrable pour qu'Alecto ne devine si la question le perturbait, ou si elle le mettait en colère.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te concerner. »

Elle accusa le coup, se força à ne pas baisser les yeux. _Sans doute parce que je suis ta soeur et que j'aimerai que tu me tiennes au courant de ta vie_ , aurait-elle voulu répondre. Ce n'était pas tant le côté petite-copine qui l'intriguait, bien qu'en vérité, elle se demandait quelle fille du château valait suffisamment le coup pour qu'Amycus décide de s'afficher à ses côtés, car, en sept ans, aucune n'avait semblé trouver grâce à ses yeux. Non, c'était simplement qu'elle voyait chaque jour grandir le mur qui les séparait, que chaque non-dit était une pierre de plus, et qu'elle refusait de devenir pour lui une parfaite étrangère. Elle voulait abattre le mur. Mais l'idée lui semblait ridicule, à présent. Car elle était seule face à ce mur immense, avec ses seuls poings pour l'abattre et rien d'autre. Elle frappait dans le vide, s'abîmait les jointures des doigts, s'écorchait la peau, éclaboussait les pierres de sang, et s'acharnait en vain. Derrière le mur, il n'y avait plus rien.

« Avant, on se disait tout.

— Avant, répéta Amycus. Avant. C'est fini, maintenant. »

Alecto secoua désespérément la tête.

« Je refuse. Ce n'est pas fini. Nous sommes liés par le sang, Amycus, tu ne peux pas me faire disparaître de ta vie comme ça, tu…

— Les liens du sang ne signifient rien après ce que t'as fait, cracha-t-il.

— Ce que j'ai fait ?

— T'as tué maman, Alecto. »

Elle cru qu'elle allait tomber.

« Quoi ? »

C'était drôle, cette voix qui croassait. Elle semblait si différente de la sienne.

« Tu crois que c'est de ma faute ?

— C'est de ta faute, décréta Amycus, sur un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction. Je me rends compte à présent que tu ne savais rien de la raison de mon éloignement et je me réjouis que les choses soient enfin claires entre nous. Mais je vais essayer de les rendre plus claires encore, alors écoute bien, Alecto. »

Il baissa la voix, se fit plus menaçant encore.

« Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Plus rien, plus personne. Tu pourrais crever au fond d'une ruelle ou te faire assassiner, je n'en aurais rien à foutre. Tu es morte et enterrée. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai plus de soeur. »

Elle leva la main pour le gifler, mais il lui saisit le poignet au vol, et l'abaissa avec une douceur déconcertante.

« Je ne veux pas que tu viennes me parler, je ne veux pas que tu me poses des questions sur ma vie, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. Nous côtoyons les mêmes cercles, alors je ne doute pas que nous devrons continuer à nous fréquenter d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais tu seras pour moi une sombre connaissance, rien de plus. Alors n'attends rien de moi, et laisse-moi vivre. Qui je fréquente, à qui je parle, avec qui je mange, ce que je fais de mes journées ne te concerne pas. »

Il se rapprocha d'un pas.

« Dis-toi bien que ce soir, par égard pour nos parents, je te fais comprendre les choses gentiment. Mais si je dois les répéter, Alecto, tu auras des séquelles. Compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête, comme une enfant apeurée, et se détesta pour ça. Mais le coup était trop violent, et elle était sonnée.

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre. »

Il acquiesça, s'autorisa un sourire.

« On est deux monstres, Alecto. Deux monstres. »

x

Deux jours plus tard, Evan Rosier eut la surprise de voir Alecto s'installer à côté de lui en cours de botanique.

« Alors, on est partenaires de botanique, maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Réjouis-toi, ton niveau était tellement minable que je t'ai pris en pitié. »

Il eut un vague sourire. Le cours portait sur les Orchidées Inconsolables, une espèce de plante très rare émettant en continu le bruit de sanglots lointains. Tandis que les élèves s'efforçait de récolter les larmes de la fleur dans des fioles de verre, le murmure des conversations s'éleva. Le professeur, Herbert Beery, dont l'ouïe n'était plus très fine, n'y prêtait aucune attention.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais disputée avec Amycus. »

Les doigts d'Alecto se serrèrent autour de la fiole et elle manqua de la briser.

« Qui t'a dit ça ?

— Tu sais bien. Les rumeurs courent, comme toujours, et encore plus vite dans les cachots.

— Il y en a dans ce château pour qui le concept de vie privée ne veut pas dire grand chose. »

Elle replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et se concentra sur son Orchidée.

« C'était à propos de Ciara ? interrogea Evan, sans pouvoir réprimer sa propre curiosité.

— Comment ça ? »

Il sembla surpris de la question.

« J'en sais rien, tu la détestes tellement, je me suis dit que tu n'apprécierais pas que ton frère sorte avec elle.

— Il sort avec Ciara ? » répéta-t-elle à mi-voix, avec tant de mépris contenu dans ce dernier mot qu'Evan ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

La sale petite garce. Et lui, ce lâche, ne lui avait même pas dit en face.

« Tu ne le savais pas ?

— Non. Mais peu importe. Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de ça. »

Et c'était vrai. Puisque Amycus l'avait rayée de la surface de la Terre, elle tâchait d'en faire autant.

« J'avais un truc à te proposer. »

Evan lui jeta une oeillade soupçonneuse. Elle poursuivit.

« C'est par rapport à ta mission, pour le Maître. »

Il vérifia que personne ne leur prêtait attention, mais dans ce coin de la serre, ils étaient seuls. D'un signe de tête, il l'encouragea à continuer.

« Je veux t'aider. Peut-être qu'à deux, il sera plus facile d'obtenir des informations sur Dumbledore. »

Il secoua négativement la tête et soupira.

« T'as pas entendu, Alecto ? Cette mission a pris fin, et j'ai échoué. C'est terminé. Le Maître n'est pas du genre à accorder gentiment des délais supplémentaires, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant.

— Mais tant qu'il n'a confié cette mission à personne d'autre, rien ne t'interdit de persévérer.

— Alecto, si je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir la moindre information en quatre mois, je ne vois pas bien en quoi tu peux te montrer utile. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu me portes en haute estime.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

— Laisse tomber. »

Bref silence. Il baissa la voix avant de reprendre.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne m'as jamais donné l'impression d'être comme ça. Prête à manipuler, torturer ou espionner les autres pour arriver à tes fins. Tu n'imagines même jusqu'où il faut aller, même pour une mission en apparence aussi simple que celle-là.

— Alors tu penses que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ? »

Leur regard dura longtemps.

« J'en sais rien. Prouve-moi le contraire, Alecto. »

* * *

Merci, merci, merci pour les reviews qui ont été laissées dernièrement. Ça m'a vraiment encouragée à terminer ce chapitre plus vite que prévu.

 _SallyWolf_ , merci pour ta présence dans les reviews, je suis ravie de t'avoir conquise avec cette histoire et j'espère que ce sera sur le long terme.

Chapitre dans lequel Alecto s'en prends plein la gueule et se remets pas mal en question. On en apprends aussi un peu sur l'histoire familiale des Carrow.

Pour le reste, je pense continuer à publier chaque semaine, mais peut-être le weekend, plutôt. Je vais voir ça avec le prochain chapitre. Si certains lecteurs anonymes passent par ici, j'adorerais vous lire, même seulement quelques mots !

À très vite !


	6. Chapitre cinq

Partout où elle posait les yeux, il semblait n'y avoir qu'eux. Amycus et Ciara, main dans la main, se promenant dans les allées enneigées du parc. Amycus et Ciara, riant dans les escaliers. Amycus et Ciara s'embrassant avec indécence dans l'obscurité d'un couloir. Et enfin, Amycus et Ciara, se pelotant dans la salle commune, enfoncés dans un canapé près de la cheminée. Cette fois, le seuil de tolérance d'Alecto était atteint, et elle les observait avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

« J'ai toujours trouvé ça obscène, les couples qui se tripotent en public, lâcha-t-elle en posant sa plume sur le côté. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Artemisia, penchée sur son exercice de runes, semblait ne l'écouter qu'à moitié. Elle leva brièvement la tête, eut un regard pour Alecto, puis un autre en direction Amycus et Ciara, et retourna à son exercice avec un « _hum hum_ » indifférent. Alecto soupira bruyamment, reprit sa plume et tenta de lire la consigne de son devoir pour la septième fois depuis le début de la soirée. Cependant, elle fût déconcentrée par un gloussement aigu, ce qui constitua une nouvelle excuse pour délaisser son parchemin.

Les boucles chocolats de Ciara, éparpillées par dessus le repose-tête du canapé, dansaient au rythme de ses éclats de rire plus ou moins étouffés. Elle était assise de travers sur les genoux d'Amycus, dont Alecto n'apercevait que les mèches noires. Il était penché vers elle, comme s'il lui chuchotait quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Ou comme s'il embrassait son cou. Alecto réprima un frisson d'horreur, et se réjouit de ne pas voir où son frère avait posé ses mains. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter une telle vision.

« Non mais franchement » maugréa-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils éloquent.

Elle espérait s'attirer l'approbation d'Artemisia, mais celle-ci ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, et Alecto, déçue, parcourut la salle commune d'un regard circulaire. Était-elle la seule à les trouver insupportables ? Elle croisa les yeux de Corban, assis à quelques mètres seulement. Il la dévisageait en souriant alors qu'Ulysse Avery lui racontait quelque chose à grand renfort de mouvements de bras improbables. Elle se força à esquisser en retour un semblant de sourire, et se morigéna intérieurement. À trop vouloir attiser la jalousie de Ciara, elle n'avait réussi qu'à se rendre ridicule. Tandis que cette dernière roucoulait de bonheur dans les bras de son frère, Alecto était embourbée, condamnée à regretter d'avoir éhontémment dragué Corban Yaxley. Elle vit soudain l'intéressé se lever de son fauteuil, signifier d'un geste à Avery qu'il revenait, et enfin se diriger vers elle. _Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?_ songea-t-elle tandis que dans son esprit soufflait le vent de l'angoisse. _Pitié. Cette journée est suffisamment merdique comme ça._

« Salut, Alecto. »

Et ce stupide sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres. _Faites que Ciara ne voit pas ça. Ce serait le summum de l'humiliation._

« Salut, Corban » répondit-elle avec une bonne humeur forcée.

Il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

« Je me demandais… On pourrait manger ensemble ce soir, non ? »

Elle marqua une pause, mais comme son esprit était vide de toute excuse valable, elle hocha la tête.

« Oui, si tu veux. »

Il hocha la tête à son tour. Une seconde silencieuse s'écoula. Interminable. Insoutenable. Insupportable. Les oreilles d'Alecto bourdonnaient. Elle avait l'impression que toute la salle commune les regardait, ou plutôt la regardait elle, comme la dernière des abruties. La pestiférée reniée par son propre frère. La fille qui avait perdu son temps avec Corban Yaxley. La fille qui avait perdu tout court face à Ciara Rookwood. Car au fond, c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait, un match, ni plus ni moins. Et en arrachant définitivement Amycus à Alecto, Ciara l'avait remporté, et de loin. Mais le pire, ce qui faisait enrager Alecto, ce qui la rendait folle, c'est qu'elle ne s'en vantait pas. Depuis qu'Alecto avait appris pour eux, depuis qu'ils s'affichaient ensemble, elle n'avait pas eu le moindre regard moqueur. Pas la moindre pique blessante. Pas le moindre sourire victorieux. Et c'était pire que tout. En refusant de célébrer sa victoire, c'était comme si elle reniait son adversaire. Comme ci, finalement, la partie avait été trop facile, et qu'Alecto n'avait pas été à la hauteur, avec ses emportements puérils et ses stratagèmes futiles.

« Alors, à plus tard.

— C'est ça » acquiesça Alecto.

Corban tourna les talons, et alla reprendre sa discussion avec Avery. Alecto détourna la tête. Artemisia la regardait, indéchiffrable.

« On mange avec Yaxley, tout à l'heure ? proposa Alecto. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— J'ai pas faim. Je vais aller me coucher directement. »

Alecto fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

— Si, si, ça va très bien. »

Ses yeux bleus irradiaient. Mais de quoi ? Alecto ne le savait pas. Bientôt, la queue-de-cheval vénitienne d'Artemisia disparût dans l'ombre de la porte du dortoir sans plus d'explications. Et Alecto, perdue dans ses propres pensées, ne s'aperçut même pas que quelque chose n'allait pas.

x

Deux heures du matin passée. Les rideaux du lit à baldaquins d'Artemisia étaient tirés, et le silence de la chambre n'était rompu que par le léger bruit de sa respiration régulière. Le couloir était désert et la salle commune, vide, paraissait lugubre, avec ses tentures sombres, l'âtre éteint et les eaux noires du lac qui ondoyaient paresseusement derrière les fenêtres rondes. Alecto la traversa sur la pointe des pieds et s'élança dans les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Elle passa sans bruit devant une série de portes fermées et se figea devant celle qui l'intéressait, aux aguets. Mais comme dans le reste des cachots, le silence dominait. Alors, elle entrouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, mais le noir n'était pas complet. Une faible lueur verdâtre filtrait par les fenêtres, permettant de deviner le contour des meubles. Alecto avança d'un pas, prudente. Le lit à sa gauche était celui d'Ulysse Avery. Ce dernier, allongé sur le dos, torse nu, ronflait légèrement. Le lit à sa droite, celui de Terrence Nott, était vide. Son propriétaire devait probablement être en compagnie de Naomi, à cette heure-ci. À moins qu'il ne soit dans les bras d'une autre; ce n'était pas improbable. Le lit du bout était occupé par Amycus, qui dormait sur le côté, lui tournant ainsi le dos, et le dernier lit, le plus proche de la fenêtre, était celui d'Evan Rosier. Alecto lança un « _Assurdiato !_ » en direction de Nott, puis elle répéta le sort en visant son frère. Et lorsque ce fût fait, elle s'approcha du lit d'Evan, la baguette à la main.

C'était étrange de le voir endormi, l'air paisible, ses mèches blond foncé éparpillées sur la taie d'oreiller. Si intime que, l'espace d'une seconde, elle se sentit mal à l'aise et fût prise de l'envie éperdue de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais elle refoula cette pensée idiote, et lui tapota l'épaule avec sa baguette, se demandant soudain si elle avait eu raison de venir. Probablement que non. Il ne réagit pas, et elle lui secoua le bras un peu plus vigoureusement. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, à demi plongé dans le sommeil, se tourna un peu en repoussant les couvertures, et ouvrit les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

En apercevant Alecto, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il eut un vague sursaut et se redressa immédiatement, l'air parfaitement réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » s'exclama-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle lui intima le silence d'un geste, jeta une oeillade inquiète vers ses compagnons de chambre.

« Chut ! J'ai lancé un _assurdiato_ aux autres mais je n'ai jamais été très douée avec ce sortilège, alors ce serait bien si tu pouvais éviter de rameuter tout le château, murmura-t-elle sèchement.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? insista-t-il en baissant la voix. Écoute, si c'est à propos de ce que j'ai insinué l'autre jour sur tes compétences, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très délicat mais tu ne peux quand même pas régler tes comptes comme ça, au beau milieu de…

— La ferme, lui intima Alecto en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas venue pour me plaindre de ce que t'as dit l'autre jour, ni pour te régler définitivement ton compte. Note bien que c'est pas l'envie qui me manque, pourtant.

— Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, alors ? »

Il aussi les sourcils, puis un sourire suggestif se dessina sur son visage.

« T'es encore en train de me faire des avances, c'est ça ? Ton irrépressible désir pour moi te tenait éveillée et tu veux donner libre cours à tes fantasmes inassouvis ?

— T'es vraiment un abruti, tu sais. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais secoua la tête pour se rappeler au sérieux :

« Je suis venue te prouver que tu as tort. »

L'incompréhension se peignit sur les traits d'Evan, alors elle poursuivit.

« Tort de croire que je ne suis pas capable de trahir, de tromper, de manipuler, ou je ne sais plus ce que tu as dit. »

Il étouffa un bâillement.

« Passe la seconde, Alecto, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir » se plaignit-il.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, coula un bref regard vers la silhouette d'Amycus qui lui tournait toujours résolument le dos, un peu plus loin.

« Je peux faire des trucs horribles, Rosier. J'en suis capable. Je n'ai pas peur de faire ce qu'il faut parfois, je n'ai pas peur de faire du mal aux autres, murmura-t-elle.

— Alecto, il est deux heures du matin là, je ne comprends pas… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, elle se tourna, et pointa sa baguette vers le lit d'Amycus.

« _Impero_ ! »

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Evan lui adressa un regard effaré.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ? T'es cinglée ou quoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, concentrée. Sous ses ordres, sous la puissance de sa baguette, soudain, la large silhouette d'Amycus émergea de sous les couvertures, et se mit debout.

« Il est encore endormi, décréta Alecto. Il n'aura aucun souvenir de ça. »

Elle agita sa baguette, et Amycus tomba à genoux devant elle, comme s'il implorait son pardon. La voix d'Evan parvenait à ses oreilles, mais elle semblait lointaine, à présent.

« Alecto… qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire…

— Je te prouve que tu as eu tort, répéta-t-elle.

— Arrête… » ordonna Evan d'une voix incertaine.

Mais elle n'arrêta pas. Elle était hypnotisée, comme si le sortilège avait autant d'effet sur elle que sur Amycus. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

« Je veux que tu sois _vraiment_ convaincu, Evan, reprit-elle, d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait même pas. Tu vois, je peux même faire ça à mon propre frère, alors je pense que je suis qualifiée pour participer à ta foutue mission, non ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? T'es pas sûr ? »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil, mais il était à présent figé, juste à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Evan ? susurra-t-elle. Dis-moi. N'importe quoi.

— Arrête…

— Tu veux que je fasse couler un peu de sang ? Est-ce que ça achèverait de te convaincre ? Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. »

D'un mouvement dédaigneux, elle obligea Amycus à se redresser. Ce dernier, toujours entièrement plongé dans le sommeil, avait les yeux fermés.

« Je me souviens d'un sort inventé par ce cher Rogue, continua Alecto, songeuse. Mulciber l'avait lancé à cette petite sang-de-bourbe de Mary Macdonald, tu te rappelles ? Il y avait du sang partout. C'est ce que tu veux ?

— Arrête. »

Et cette fois, joignant le geste à la parole, Evan lui abaissa violemment le bras, pour la forcer à réagir. Avec sa propre baguette, il enjoignit Amycus à retourner se coucher, puis il dévisagea durement Alecto.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? »

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, comme si elle même se libérait de l'emprise de l'impérium, Alecto ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? »

Elle recula d'un pas, et il lui lâcha le bras.

« J'en ai ras le bol que tu me prennes pour une gamine fragile, Evan, cracha-t-elle en lui adressant un regard noir. J'en ai marre d'être vue comme la pauvre fille désespérée qui attend sa Marque et se soûle dans les soirées en créant des embrouilles pour passer le temps. Une partie de moi est cette fille-là, je ne le nie pas, mais ne me réduit pas à ça. Moi aussi, je peux me battre pour le Maître, je mérite sa confiance tout autant que toi. Moi aussi, je suis capable du pire. Et si tu n'étais pas encore au courant, à présent tu l'es. »

Et sur ses paroles, elle tourna les talons et quitta le dortoir en silence, comme elle était entrée. Mais c'était une autre Alecto qui quittait la pièce. Une Alecto moins amère, moins envieuse, une fille qui n'inspirait plus la commisération. Elle brillait de son aura venimeuse d'antan, exhalait l'assurance et l'orgueil, avec dans les yeux l'infime lueur de son insaisissable folie.

x

La salle commune était telle qu'elle l'avait laissée. Sombre et silencieuse. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus vide. Dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée éteinte, Artemisia était assise, ses jambes repliées sous son corps. Elle était vêtue de son pyjama fleuri, et au bout de ses doigts se consumait l'une des cigarettes d'Alecto, dont la fumée verte se perdaient entre les poutres du plafond.

« Mon Dieu, tu m'as fait peur, souffla Alecto en portant la main sur sa poitrine. Tu ne dors pas ?

— Non. »

Alecto se laissa tomber sur le pouf placé devant elle.

« Désolée de t'avoir réveillée. Je pensais avoir été discrète.

— J'ai le sommeil léger » répondit simplement Artemisia.

Alecto se fit la remarque à cet instant précis que quelque chose clochait. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre précisément le doigt dessus, mais il y avait bien une chose, dans le ton d'Artemisia, dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, elle ne savait pas, qui la veille n'était pas là.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vue fumer, je crois.

— Ça m'arrive. Parfois.

— Tu me files une taffe ? »

Par-dessus l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, Artemisia lui tendit la cigarette, à moitié consumée, et Alecto la porta à ses lèvres. Au plafond, la fumée verte avait des allures de marécage brumeux, de marée basse stagnante et vaguement inquiétante.

« Alors, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? » s'enquit Artemisia, rompant le silence.

Alecto lui coula un regard en coin, sans vraiment comprendre. Avait-elle deviné ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

« On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit-elle, incertaine.

— Tant mieux pour toi. »

Alecto rendit à Artemisia la cigarette, mue d'incompréhension devant son ton cassant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ? T'es bizarre, depuis quelques jours. »

L'intéressée battit des paupières, et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle jeta le mégot presque éteint au milieu des bûches noircies de la cheminée, et rendit à Alecto son regard. Ses iris bleu étaient sereins, ses traits poupins impassibles.

« Ça va. »

Peu convaincue, Alecto afficha une moue soupçonneuse.

« T'es sûre ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, Artemisia. »

Elles se regardèrent, et ce fût un instant étrange, car elles savaient toutes deux pertinemment que c'était faux.

« Ça va. Je sais pas, je suis simplement fatiguée. La perspective des ASPIC, j'imagine.

— Ouais. Les ASPIC » approuva Alecto.

Elle se redressa, s'élança vers les escaliers, puis s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

« Tu me le dirais, s'il se passait quelque chose, Artemisia ? »

Silence.

« Et toi, tu me le dirais ? » répondit l'intéressée, avec un sourire désabusé.

x

« Putain ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Un juron rageur s'échappa de la bouche d'Alecto. Une fois de plus, les toilettes du deuxième étage étaient inondées. Et cette fois-ci, c'était les nouvelles stilettos d'Alecto qui en faisaient les frais.

« Putain… » répéta-t-elle, dépitée, en observant les dégâts.

Et plus fort, à l'adresse de Mimi Geignard, elle ajouta :

« Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi égoïste ! Tu peux pas pleurer en silence, comme tout le monde ? Non, faut absolument que tu pourrisses les toilettes à chaque fois ? Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée du prix que ça coûte, des pompes en cuir d'hippogriffe ? »

Derrière la porte de l'un des cabinets, seuls des sanglots étouffés lui répondirent.

« Je te jure qu'à la prochaine paire que je devrais sacrifier à cause de toi, je te donnerai une bonne raison de chialer. »

Sans plus d'états d'âme, Alecto tourna les talons, traversa le couloir, et pénétra dans les toilettes réservées aux garçons. Elle eut un mouvement d'arrêt en notant la présence d'Antonin Dolohov, qui, face au miroir piqué, bataillait avec ses boutons de manchette. Il leva la tête en entendant la porte claquer, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Alecto.

« Tu t'es trompée de porte, Carrow. À moins que tu n'aies changé de sexe, mais la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, t'avais bien une jolie paire de seins et une...

— Très classe, comme toujours. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

— Ravi d'être à la hauteur de tes espérances, chérie. »

Elle esquissa un bref sourire, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée par cet ancien amant qui n'avait pas changé.

« Mimi a inondé les toilettes des filles, répondit-elle en guise d'explications. Mais j'ai une envie pressante. »

Elle se dirigea vers un cabinet.

« Sois un gentlemen et ouvre le robinet. »

Il lui adressa un demi-sourire narquois.

« Sérieusement ? Tout ça pour que je ne t'entende pas faire pipi ? Franchement, Alecto, pas de fausse pudeur entre nous. Je t'ai vue en position plus compromettante que ça. »

Elle leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel, ferma la porte pour ne plus affronter son regard débordant de sous-entendus, et poussa le verrou.

« J'apprécierai si tu arrêtais de me rappeler toutes les deux phrases que tu m'as vue nue, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte par derrière la porte. Maintenant, ouvre ce foutu robinet, Antonin. »

Il s'exécuta dans un éclat de rire.

« Tu sais, ça me manque, que tu me donnes des ordres. »

Elle soupira, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende :

« Est-ce que t'as déjà essayé de faire une phrase sans y inclure une allusion salace ?

— Pas à ma connaissance.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Pourquoi on a rompu, déjà ? »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, parce que je te trouvais insupportable, que tu disais que j'étais un tyran, et parce que, pour finir, tu t'es tapé Ciara Rookwood pendant les vacances de printemps.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ce petit détail m'était sorti de la tête. »

Elle sortit du cabinet de toilettes, et le rejoignit au niveau du lavabo pour se laver les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? s'enquit-elle en désignant d'un geste du menton sa chemise impeccablement repassée, les boutons de manchette en or qu'il achevait de fixer, et la cravate vert foncé qui attendait, abandonnée sur le rebord en marbre.

— Une faveur à demander à Slughorn. Et je sais qu'il accorde davantage de crédit aux gens bien habillés.

— C'est vrai, approuva Alecto.

— Tu m'aides à nouer ma cravate ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps ? »

Elle lui coula un regard inquisiteur.

« Je te demande de m'aider avec ma cravate, Alecto, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas une proposition indécente, si ? »

Elle fit une petite moue.

« Avec toi, on ne sait jamais. »

Et il lui sourit, de ce sourire d'oiseau de proie, à la fois espiègle et dangereux, qui autrefois l'avait attirée, et lui dictait désormais de se méfier. Elle attrapa la cravate, et la lui passa autour du cou d'un geste qui trahissait l'habitude. L'odeur chaude et épicée de son parfum lui embrasa les narines tandis qu'elle achevait de nouer sa cravate.

« Fais attention, je pourrai bien t'étrangler, si tu n'es pas sage. »

Elle termina le noeud et lissa un pli invisible sur sa chemise blanche, puis recula d'un pas pour admirer le résultat.

« Et voilà. Tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux à Slughorn, à présent, il sera incapable de résister à la vue de ce sublime noeud de cravate.

— Merci, Carrow » répondit Antonin en vérifiant son reflet.

Puis il pivota vers elle, l'air soudain vaguement soucieux.

« Je crois que tu devrais être au courant d'un truc. Enfin, sans doute que je ne devrais pas te le dire, c'est mon pote après tout mais… C'est par respect pour toi que je te dis ça, et tant que tu ne dis pas que ça vient de moi…

— Accouche, Antonin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » le pressa-t-elle.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns coupés court, hésitant.

« C'est à propos de Corban. »

Avec un « _hum hum_ » impatient, elle attendit la fin de sa phrase.

« Il raconte à tout le monde qu'il est sur le point de coucher avec toi. Il dit que t'es une fille facile. »

Outrée, elle écarquilla grand les yeux.

« Il a dit _quoi_ ?

— Je ne fais que répéter, répondit Antonin avec un petit haussement d'épaules. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que tu saches. »

La rage monta, lentement, du bas de son ventre d'abord, sinuant dans tout son corps, s'incrustant dans sa peau, s'engouffrant dans sa gorge.

« Je vais le détruire. »

Dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé gentil et attentionné. Digne de confiance. Dire qu'elle avait vu en lui un prétendant transi, vaguement insignifiant, totalement inoffensif, peut-être un peu collant, et sûrement pas un manipulateur de talent, un beau-parleur baratineur. Quand s'était-elle mise à accorder sa confiance si facilement ? Quand était-elle devenue une cible facile ? Mais elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle vivait parmi les vautours, parmi les serpents. Yaxley n'étaient pas l'un d'eux pour rien. Il avait vu sa fragilité, assisté à son lent déclin. Il avait senti de loin le parfum de sa vulnérabilité, et décidé que c'était le moment d'attaquer.

« Tant que tu ne me mêles pas à ça. »

Elle releva les yeux sur Dolohov.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'en saura rien. Mais c'est gentil de m'avoir prévenue, je vais lui préparer la vengeance qu'il mérite.

— J'espère que je serais aux premières loges pour assister à ça.

— Je te garde de bonnes places, c'est promis. »

Elle mit la main sur la poignée, prête à quitter les lieux.

« Pas si vite, Carrow, la retint Antonin. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens, en échange de ma noble délation ? »

Elle sourit, mutine.

« Tu verras bien. »

x

Les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée filtraient à travers les squelettes nus des arbres du parc. Alecto en profitait, assise en tailleur sur un banc, face aux eaux du lac, un livre ouvert entre les genoux. Elle entendait les clameurs bruyantes en provenance du stade de Quidditch, où se déroulait depuis plusieurs heures déjà le match opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et le soleil à décliner quand retentit le coup de sifflet final, amenant avec lui les masses éparpillées d'élèves rentrant au château. De toute évidence, à en juger par les mines dépitées des supporters de Serdaigle et par celles, réjouies, des Serpentard, ces derniers étaient vainqueurs. Quelques bribes de conversation lui permirent de reconstituer ce qu'elle avait loupé « _190 à 200_ », « _nullité de Selwyn, faut vraiment trouver un autre gardien_ », « _Regulus Black le sauveur des serpents_ », et elle se réjouit de ne pas avoir perdu son temps dans les gradins.

De retour au château, ce fût, comme après chaque victoire, la liesse. Des bouteilles d'alcool, rapportées en douce après les vacances de Noël, émergèrent dans toute la salle commune. Andrew Jugson retrouva la place qui lui était dévolue à chaque soirée, c'est-à-dire derrière les enceintes, et Regulus Black, traité en héros, eut droit aux acclamations de toute la maison. Un peu en retrait, Alecto scrutait la foule, cherchant Artemisia des yeux sans la trouver. Elle aperçut en revanche la silhouette d'Evan Rosier, se détachant d'un petit groupe et s'avançant droit vers elle.

Elle l'observa en se demandant quelle attitude adopter, se sachant sur quel pied danser, mais il lui laissa guère le temps de tergiverser et se planta juste devant elle, l'air fermé.

« Evan » le salua-t-elle.

Il acquiesça simplement. Sa chemise blanche tranchait avec la teinte olivâtre de sa peau. L'os saillant de sa mâchoire oscillait contre sa joue et ses yeux fauves la contemplaient avec une lueur qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Je t'ai cherchée, pendant le match. Je ne t'ai pas vue.

— Je déteste le Quidditch. »

Il bût une gorgée du verre qu'il avait à la main, faisant s'entrechoquer une marée de glaçons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? C'est à propos de la mission ? Tu veux qu'on s'organise ? »

À son regard, elle sût qu'elle avait visé juste.

« Justement. Il n'y a pas de mission. Rien qui ne te concerne, en tout cas.

— Mais… »

Il l'interrompit.

« Le truc, Alecto, c'est qu'à la base, je suis plutôt sympa. Si tu me compares à ton frère, qui est loin d'être un modèle de bienveillance, à Dolohov qui est un vrai tordu, ou à Avery, qui est un fouteur de merde, c'est clair que j'ai le rôle du mec sympa et accessible. Et tu vois, c'est là que tu te trompes. »

Alecto demeura interdite.

« Tu m'as reproché de ne pas te prendre au sérieux, de penser que t'étais qu'une pauvre fille désespérée, et t'as voulu mettre les choses au clair. Parfait. Je me suis dit que j'allais faire la même chose. Je ne suis pas le mec sympa à qui tu donnes des ordres. Certes, je t'apprécie, on se connaît depuis un bail, mais ça s'arrête là. Alors si tu crois que tu peux débarquer dans mon dortoir en pleine nuit, pour me faire ton petit numéro de folle furieuse dans l'espoir d'obtenir ce que tu veux, tu te trompes. »

Un peu plus loin, du côté de la cheminée, plusieurs personnes entamèrent un chant improvisé en l'honneur de Regulus. Mais de ce côté-ci de la salle commune, l'ambiance était glaciale. Evan s'était rapproché d'Alecto, pour ne pas se faire entendre des oreilles indiscrètes et cette dernière, comme une biche piégée par la lueur des phares, se contentait de le regarder.

« Alors quand je te dis que je ne veux pas de ton aide pour cette mission, c'est que je le pense. Peu importe le nombre de gens que tu soumettras à l'Imperium sous mon nez.

— Libre à toi de te complaire dans l'échec, Rosier, si ça ne te dérange pas d'être vu ainsi par le Maître. Je ne faisais que proposer mon aide » siffla-t-elle, mauvaise.

Il secoua la tête avec mépris.

« Ton problème, c'est que tu es incapable de reconnaître les limites. Et incapable de voir quand tu les franchis.

— Si j'ai envie de reprendre cette mission, je vais le faire, avec ou sans toi, rétorqua-t-elle avec insolence. J'en ai rien à foutre d'avoir ou non ta bénédiction. »

Il baissa la voix, la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne te parle pas de bénédiction. Je te dis de ne pas le faire, point barre. »

C'était la première fois qu'Alecto lui voyait cet air inquiétant. Ainsi, avec cette ombre sombre sur le visage, il avait bel et bien l'air de ce qu'il était. Le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un type avec du sang sur les mains et aucun scrupule, dont le masque de sympathie s'était évaporé. Et dans ses yeux, il y avait la promesse de représailles; un avertissement, un vent de danger. Elle eut malgré elle un mouvement de recul. Malgré elle, aussi, elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

« Mais tu me connais, Rosier, je ne fais jamais ce qu'on me dit de faire. »

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire arrogant et s'éloigna avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il était hors de question de laisser tomber. Pas maintenant, avec tout ce qu'elle avait à prouver.

* * *

Un chapitre qui marque un certain tournant pour Alecto. Je serais vraiment curieuse d'avoir vos avis, sur Artemisia, Dolohov, ou Evan.

Une nouvelle fois, merci pour vos reviews _Guest, Futilement moi, LilyHufflepuff_ , vous êtes ma motivation et je vous suis reconnaissante pour l'éternité (oui, oui)  
Cher lecteur/lectrice qui passe par là, ce serait vraiment un plaisir d'avoir un petit retour sur ce chapitre.

Bon, j'arrête là mes supplications, je croise les doigts pour que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise et je vous retrouve très bientôt ! xx


	7. Chapitre six

« Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ? » interrogea Alecto en s'approchant d'Antonin et de Corban qui faisaient des messes basses, penchés au-dessus d'une partie d'échec à peine entamée.

Ils relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, comme surpris en plein méfait. Antonin croisa les bras sur son torse et se balança en arrière sur sa chaise.

« Si on te le disait, on serait obligé de te tuer après. »

Mi-plaisanterie, mi-vérité. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire carnassier, et Alecto se contenta de prendre un air amusé.

« Je vois, répondit-elle avec un détachement tranquille. Ce serait bien dommage, parce que moi aussi je prépare quelque chose. »

Son regard glissa sur Corban, assis sur un vieux pouf recouvert de velours émeraude. Il parût soudain curieux, et elle saisit au vol l'intérêt qui s'était soudain allumé dans le fond de ses yeux.

« Une petite surprise pour toi, Corban, déclara-t-elle, suggestive. J'espère que t'aimes ça.

— Venant de toi, je ne peux qu'adorer. »

Antonin leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste théâtral. Les lèvres carmin d'Alecto s'étirèrent dans un semblant de sourire. _Tu vas pas être déçu_ , pensa-t-elle.

« Bon, dans ce cas, je vous laisse. »

Le pas léger, elle s'éloigna. Dans le grand miroir doré qui surplombait la cheminée, elle surprit le coup de coude et le clin d'oeil évocateur que Corban adressait à Antonin.

« Ce soir, je vais me la… » entendit-elle dans son dos.

Mais elle passa l'encadrement de la porte avant d'entendre la fin de la phrase. _Si tu savais_ , murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. _De nous deux, celui qui va passer à la casserole n'est pas celui que tu crois._

x

Alecto sursauta brusquement, et son coeur manqua un battement.

« Merde, Shafiq ! Comment tu fais pour apparaître comme ça d'un coup ? T'as transplané ou quoi ? »

Kayla Shafiq baissa vivement les yeux, effarouchée par la réaction d'Alecto.

« On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du château, rappela-t-elle de sa voix légère. C'est impossible. »

Alecto soupira, hocha la tête, en attendant que son coeur affolé parvienne à se calmer.

« Ouais, je sais, répondit-elle. Mais tu m'as fait peur. T'as un don pour apparaître là où on ne t'attend pas, on dirait un fantôme. »

Impossible de dire si la comparaison avait vexé Kayla, car elle se contenta de hausser une épaule délicate.

« Je suis discrète. Ma mère dit qu'une jeune fille ne doit pas se faire remarquer.

— La prochaine fois que tu verras ta mère, tu pourras peut-être lui rappeler qu'on n'est plus en 1905. »

Kayla se fendit d'un minuscule sourire, et Alecto l'imita.

« Je n'ai pas terminé mon dossier, expliqua Kayla, Tu as encore un peu de temps à m'accorder ?

— Bien sûr. »

Alecto décala sa chaise de quelques centimètres et laissa Kayla prendre place à côté d'elle. Elles se trouvaient à la bibliothèque, précisément à la même table que la dernière fois. Et Kayla était fidèle à elle-même, avec sa discrétion, son chemisier nacré boutonné jusqu'en haut et sa jupe d'uniforme bien droite qui n'était pas, contrairement à celle d'Alecto, raccourcie jusqu'au milieu des cuisses.

« C'est calme, ici, fit remarquer Kayla en regardant autour d'elle. Il n'y a vraiment personne.

— C'est pour ça que je viens travailler là. Personne ne met jamais un pied dans ces rayonnages. Tu devrais voir la couche de poussière sur certains bouquins, à croire qu'ils n'ont pas été ouverts depuis la fondation de l'école. »

Kayla acquiesça silencieusement. Sous son épaisse masse de boucles noires, deux petits diamants scintillaient discrètement à ses oreilles, les mêmes que ceux qui ornaient son poignet et son cou gracile. Elle se pencha sur le côté tandis qu'Alecto la regardait faire, et sorti de son sac à main le même carnet qu'elle avait utilisé la dernière fois.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir d'autre ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit son carnet et commença à faire défiler les feuilles dans un bruissement de papier. Elle s'arrêta sur une page à moitié noircie. Alecto tenta de lire par-dessus son bras, mais ne parvint pas à déchiffrer son écriture étroite et penchée.

« J'ai des questions sur les méthodes de production, révéla Kayla. À vrai dire, c'est vraiment… le coeur de mon sujet. »

L'expression d'Alecto lui indiqua clairement qu'elle trouvait ça ennuyeux à mourir.

« Donc, ton père… Il a beaucoup de monde sous ses ordres, non ?

— Heu… Oui, répondit Alecto, un peu surprise. On peut dire ça. Mais j'ai aucune idée du nombre exact, si c'est ce que tu me demandes.

— Non, non » s'empressa de répondre Kayla.

Alecto eut la très nette impression qu'elle tournait autour du pot. Aussi, elle garda religieusement le silence et l'observa essayer de formuler sa prochaine question, bafouillante et mal assurée.

« Et… Comment dire… Parmi ses employés, il y a… »

Elle baissa la voix, comme si une obscénité s'apprêtait à échapper à la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Des _cracmols_ , non ? interrogea-t-elle dans un murmure. Je veux dire… Beaucoup de cracmols.

— Exact. »

Kayla, qui s'attendait probablement à ce qu'Alecto se montre plus loquace, se mordit la lèvre en tripotant son stylo.

« Je me suis renseignée sur le sujet, finit-elle par avouer. Et… J'ai découvert qu'ils sont assez mal payés. Sous payés, en fait… »

Elle se força à terminer sa phrase, en évitant avec un grand soin de regarder dans la direction d'Alecto.

« Et que c'est grâce à cette main d'oeuvre à bas prix que Carrow Productions fait d'aussi gros bénéfices… »

Alecto haussa les sourcils.

« C'est quoi, ta question, Shafiq ? Je ne suis pas certaine de saisir. »

Kayla, bien droite sur sa chaise, reprit contenance. Ses joues, cependant, s'enflammèrent d'une teinte plus soutenue.

« Est-ce que tu es au courant que l'entreprise de ta famille réduit quasiment ces gens en esclavage à des fins économiques ? » lança-t-elle d'une traite, comme si la réplique avait été apprise par coeur.

Alecto manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation.

« De l'esclavage, rien que ça ? T'as pas un peu l'impression d'exagérer, là ? »

Kayla demeura stoïque. Sans doute était-elle d'une timidité maladive, mais Alecto devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait un certain cran. Et dernièrement, elle avait appris que derrière le jeu des apparences, n'importe qui pouvait réserver des surprises. Les jeunes filles sages et sans histoires arborant l'écusson des Serpentard ne faisaient pas exception.

« Je me suis beaucoup renseignée sur le sujet. Franchement, c'est… c'est indécent.

— Tu sais, Kayla, la vérité, c'est que personne n'embauche les cracmols. Aucune entreprise sorcière, ou presque. Dans le monde moldu, c'est autre chose, mais beaucoup de cracmols refusent de travailler pour des moldus. Et pour eux, c'est la galère. Mais mon père, lui, il leur offre du boulot, il fait pas de discrimination. Alors pense ce que tu veux, mais je crois que si t'allais sur une de nos propriétés pour les interroger, tes chers cracmols, ils te diraient qu'ils sont pas si mécontents que ça.

— C'est bien de leur donner du travail, mais il n'est pas pour autant dispensé de les payer correctement » objecta Kayla.

Alecto la toisa avec hauteur.

« Il pourrait aussi bien prendre des elfes de maison, ce qui ne lui coûterait pas une mornille. T'imagines un peu la marge de bénéfice avec ça ? lança-t-elle. Enfin, je suis sûre que tu imagines très bien. Vu que c'est ce que fait ta famille, non ? Ah ça, je suis certaine qu'il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un cracmol sous-payé dans vos mines de diamant. Par contre, des elfes surexploités, y en a la pelle. Je me trompe ? »

Kayla rougit violemment.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit de ma famille que j'approuve ! » se rebiffa-t-elle sur un ton qui contrastait avec sa voix fluette et effacée.

Alecto eut un petit sourire en coin, amusée. Enfin, la sage petite Kayla Shafiq prouvait qu'elle était autre chose qu'une âme transparente. Avec un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de sa montre, Alecto commença à rassembler ses affaires pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

« Dis-moi… Tu n'as aucun dossier de botanique à rendre, non ?

— Je… Non » admit Kayla après une seconde d'hésitation.

Le sourire d'Alecto s'élargit.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner… un article qui dénonce les conditions de travail des cracmols ? »

Très digne, Kayla eut un petit hochement de tête.

« Tu veux être journaliste ?

— Reporter. »

Alecto se leva, glissa sa trousse et son dictionnaire de runes dans le fond de son sac, prête à partir.

« Je compte envoyer l'article à la Gazette du Sorcier.

— Eh bien, bonne chance, dans ce cas » répondit aimablement Alecto.

Kayla parût étonnée de sa réaction.

« Je pensais que tu serais… plus ou moins énervée…

— J'aurais pu mais… je suis d'assez bonne humeur. Et je respecte les gens qui ont de l'ambition, ajouta Alecto. Envoie-moi une copie de ton article. Et n'oublie pas de citer mon nom dedans ! »

x

Elle détestait les oiseaux, et elle détestait la volière. Tout ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin à un bruissement d'aile lui filait la chair de poule, et il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur l'un de ces petits becs pointus pour faire des cauchemars.  
Avec une grande inspiration - vaine tentative pour se donner un peu de courage - Alecto pénétra dans la volière en tâchant d'ignorer le tourbillon d'ailes, l'odeur fétide et le tumulte aigu des hululements.

« Tout. Va. Bien » articula-t-elle lentement en détachant chaque syllabe, comme si cela donnait plus de poids à ses paroles.

Elle s'efforça de passer outre la peur lancinante qui lui tenaillait férocement les entrailles, et réduisit au silence les souvenirs, plus douloureux encore, de l'époque où Amycus allait à la volière à sa place pour lui épargner l'angoisse de se trouver entourée d'oiseaux de malheur. Pour la taquiner, en référence à ses longs cheveux noirs, et à son regard plus noir encore, il l'appelait « le petit corbeau ». Alecto le petit corbeau. Bon sang, elle n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer maintenant.

Elle fit courageusement un pas en avant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une chouette pour porter cette lettre à son père. Elle chercha celle d'Artemisia des yeux, une vieille chose grise, chétive et inoffensive, mais ne la trouva pas. Elle s'approchait d'un Petit-Duc à pleine plus gros que son poing fermé lorsqu'un oiseau gigantesque lui effleura soudain le sommet de la tête, et elle poussa un hurlement strident, créant un gigantesque mouvement de panique parmi les volatiles.

« Oh putain… »

Alecto se réfugia près d'une ouverture du mur pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais. Elle fixa résolument le parc, enveloppé dans la fine brume matinale, et ignora de toutes ses forces le vacarme terrifiant dans son dos. Elle vida lentement l'air de ses poumons pour se calmer, comme son père le lui avait autrefois appris, lorsqu'elle était une petite fille colérique et capricieuse, et prit une grande inspiration.

Attiré comme un aimant, son regard se posa sur la tourelle d'en face. Celle qu'occupait le bureau de Dumbledore. Et sur le petit point ailé, venant tout droit de l'horizon et portant un épais paquet de lettre, qui s'approchait à tire-d'aile. Alecto pencha la tête, tout à coup intriguée, oubliant subitement où elle se trouvait. Hypnotisée, elle suivit des yeux la silhouette du hibou qui se détachait contre le ciel pâle. Venait-il vers la volière ? Ou plutôt vers le bureau de Dumbledore ? Elle attendit, mais il était impossible de deviner, avec la courbure de sa trajectoire, vers quel endroit il semblait se diriger. Elle attendit une seconde de plus, mais l'occasion semblait trop belle pour qu'elle la laisse filer.

« _Accio !_ »

Comme s'il était soudain poussé par des vents capricieux, le hibou fonça vers la volière, ou plutôt vers Alecto, à une vitesse bien peu naturelle. Et bientôt, déboussolé par le sortilège, il tomba à ses pieds, et le paquet de lettres accroché à sa patte s'éparpilla sur le sol au milieu des plumes colorées. Affolé, il commença à battre des ailes pour se redresser.

« _Stupéfix !_ »

Avec soulagement, Alecto constata qu'il était figé, comme mort. Elle se baissa et ramassa prudemment le paquet de lettres. Dans leurs perchoirs, plusieurs oiseaux dardaient sur elle un oeil curieux, mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à s'approcher.

« Jackpot, murmura-t-elle en voyant le nom du destinataire. Je suis sûre que Rosier n'a pas pensé à jeter un oeil au courrier. »

Toutes les lettres étaient adressées à la même personne. _Albus Dumbledore, Bureau du Directeur, Poudlard, Écosse_. Tremblante d'excitation, Alecto fourra la lettre adressée à son père dans le fond de sa poche, et décacheta la première enveloppe.

Elle parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes imprimées à l'encre noire et retint une moue déçue. Il ne s'agissait que d'un simple courrier de la secrétaire du Magenmagot informant qu'en raison des problèmes de santé de l'accusé, le procès du 7 février, présidé par Dumbledore, serait reporté ultérieurement. Il y avait bien un post-scriptum « _À mon avis, il s'agit d'une vile manoeuvre de Sémire Parkinson pour gagner du temps et lui permettre de corrompre le témoin, mais malheureusement, l'expert de Sainte-Mangouste n'a pas réussi à prouver que l'accusé faisait semblant d'être malade. C'est quand même un miracle que cette femme ne se soit pas encore fait radiée du barreau_ », mais Alecto le jugea sans le moindre intérêt. Le courrier suivant venait d'un journaliste de la rubrique faits-divers de la Gazette du Sorcier, demandant une interview à propos l'affaire concernée par le premier courrier. Alecto sentit son excitation retomber. La troisième et la quatrième lettre étaient toutes deux écrites par des parents d'élèves mécontents. La cinquième enveloppe, en revanche, apparût plus prometteuse. D'une nuance violet foncé, elle avait attiré l'attention d'Alecto dès le début. Et elle dégageait une drôle d'odeur. Elle approcha l'enveloppe de son nez. Un parfum de rose. L'idée saugrenue qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une correspondance romantique lui traversa l'esprit, et elle décacheta l'enveloppe avec un empressement fébrile. La lettre était écrite sur une simple feuille de papier, sans doute arrachée à la va-vite à un cahier. Il n'y avait que quelques mots.

 _Cher Albus,_

 _J'ai croisé Abelforth, l'autre jour. Il m'a informé de tes projets._

 _Mon ami, les cartes ne présagent rien de bon. Je sais que tu ne crois guère en mes visions, mais je t'en informe tout de même._

 _Porte-toi bien._

L'adresse de l'expéditeur indiquait seulement une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, et le nom d'une femme, Euridyce Trelawney. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. « _Tes projets_ ». Quels projets ? « _Rien de bon_ ». Il y avait quelque chose à découvrir derrière ces mots. Quelque chose, qui, probablement, satisferait la curiosité du Maître. Quelque chose, peut-être, qui vaudrait à Alecto sa reconnaissance. Cette perspective lui arracha un sourire. Bientôt, son bras porterait la marque de sa gratitude, et alors, ils lui devraient tous le respect.  
D'un mouvement de baguette, elle cacheta à nouveau toutes les lettres, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été ouvertes. Elle attacha le paquet à la patte du hibou qui gisait toujours, inanimé, au sol, et leva son sortilège de stupéfixion. Dérouté, il se redressa, fit quelques pas chancelants, et s'envola brusquement par une ouverture. Alecto le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'engouffrait par la fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore, puis elle reporta son attention sur la volière. Chouettes et hiboux l'observaient de loin, avec leurs petits yeux noirs perçants, comme des graines de café luisantes.

« Je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour ne pas me dénoncer, c'est sympa les gars » lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Sa joie avait étouffé sa peur. En partie, du moins, car lorsque l'énorme oiseau qui lui avait frôlé le crâne s'envola de nouveau, décrivant au-dessus d'elle un cercle menaçant, Alecto décida de ne pas traîner là, et elle s'enfuit de la volière avec un petit frisson d'horreur. Mieux valait ne pas trop en demander au petit corbeau.

x

Elle se demanda d'abord si elle n'en avait pas trop fait, puis décida qu'on n'en faisait jamais trop lorsqu'il était question de vengeance. Si elle voulait être crédible, il fallait y mettre les formes. Et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait.

Dans le miroir, elle avait l'air sensiblement plus âgée, et sournoisement attirante. Yeux de chat étirés de khôl, joues rosies par le blush et lèvres fatalement rouges. Un rouge vermillon et sanglant, le rouge des filles pleines de mauvaises intentions. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient relevés, rassemblés dans un chignon sophistiqué, dévoilant ainsi sa nuque. Du reste, elle portait une guêpière noire, totalement indécente, mais donnant l'illusion d'un décolleté bien plus avantageux que la réalité. Elle enfila par-dessus une petite robe en soie, glissa ses pieds dans ses talons, et, sans perdre plus de temps, elle partit venger son honneur.

Corban l'attendait là où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous, royalement vautré dans le canapé de la salle commune, les pieds posés sur la table. L'attitude par excellence du type persuadé d'avoir tous les droits.

« J'ai bien eu ton petit mot de tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que… »

Alecto apparût en bas des escaliers, et il oublia de terminer sa phrase.

« Heu… Je… »

Elle se contenta de sourire devant son air ahuri. Première victoire.

« Surprise ! » lança-t-elle.

Il se releva du canapé, et s'assit sur l'accoudoir en cuir, avec une certaine raideur dans la posture.

« Tu es… très en beauté. »

Faussement modeste, elle papillonna des cils comme une mijaurée, et pivota sur elle-même pour se faire admirer sous tous les angles.

« Tu aimes ? minauda-t-elle.

— Bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Mais que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle… tenue ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui dans un cliquetis de talon et se pencha, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Ainsi, elle lui offrait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté, et il pouvait aisément deviner ce qu'elle portait sous sa robe. Néanmoins, elle admira les efforts qu'il déployait pour ne pas laisser son regard dévier trop bas. Ce garçon avait malgré tout un minimum d'éducation.

« Je propose qu'on cesse de jouer les innocents, souffla-t-elle, aguicheuse. Tu sais ce que je veux, je sais ce que tu veux, alors arrêtons de perdre notre temps. »

Il sembla soudain se détendre, et sourit à son tour.

« J'avoue que tu me surprends, lança-t-il.

— En bien, j'espère ?

— Évidemment » répondit-il.

Il la regarda tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et s'avançait vers un autre fauteuil. Elle souleva un coussin, et en sortit une bouteille de champagne, qu'elle agita joyeusement sous le nez de Corban.

« J'avais mis ça là, en prévision. »

Elle lui tendit la bouteille.

« Tiens, débouche-la. J'ai laissé ma baguette dans le dortoir. »

Celui-ci s'en saisit avec un geste incertain, et jeta un petit coup d'oeil inquiet en direction de la porte de la salle commune.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait… aller dans un endroit plus privé ? suggéra-t-il. Peut-être dans la salle de bain des préfets, j'ai le mot de passe. Ici, on risque d'être dérangés… »

Elle secoua la tête, comme s'il venait d'émettre une idée saugrenue.

« Mais non, on est très bien là. Tous le monde vient de descendre pour le dîner, on est tranquille. Et puis, tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ? »

Corban sembla moyennement convaincu, mais de toute évidence, il rechignait à la contredire, de crainte de devoir renoncer aux promesses que paraissait lui réserver la soirée.

« Tu n'as qu'à sceller la porte, si ça peut te détendre, proposa Alecto avec une pointe d'agacement.

— Ouais, je vais faire ça. »

Il pointa sa baguette en direction de la porte de la salle commune, et celle-ci se verrouilla dans un bruit métallique.

« C'est mieux, comme ça ? s'enquit Alecto, en s'efforçant de rendre sa voix plus caressante.

— Beaucoup mieux » approuva-t-il.

Il sembla davantage détendu, et d'un nouveau coup de baguette, il fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille du champagne. Une petite quantité de mousse s'échappa avec, et Alecto poussa un gloussement aigu décervelée. En son fort intérieur, elle se félicita pour ses talents d'actrice.

« Les dames d'abord » décréta Corban, avec son sourire charmeur, en lui tendant la bouteille.

Elle refusa d'un signe de tête.

« Non, va-y, je t'en prie. Je veux… pleinement profiter de cette délicieuse soirée. »

Il parût flatté, et bût au goulot une petite gorgée de champagne. Alecto ne parvint pas à retenir l'immense sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

« Domaine des Harpies ? s'étonna-t-il. Comment tu as fait pour t'en procurer ? »

Elle haussa négligemment les épaules.

« La propriétaire du domaine est une amie de la famille. »

Corban avala une nouvelle gorgée, et fronça un peu les sourcils en examinant l'étiquette.

« Il a un goût un peu… particulier.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna innocemment Alecto.

— Oui… Ça me rappelle quelque chose mais… je ne sais pas quoi. »

Il bût encore une fois, le front plissé dans un effort de mémoire.

« T'es sûre que tu n'en veux pas ? reprit-il.

— Sûre et certaine » répliqua Alecto.

Elle lui prit la bouteille des mains, et l'abandonna sur une table basse.

« Et si on revenait aux choses sérieuses ? » proposa-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha encore de lui, en le maudissant de ne pas être plus audacieux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se tape tout le boulot.

« Tu veux dire, à cette délicieuse soirée, lança Corban.

— Exactement, murmura-t-elle, avec une oeillade entendue.

— Pour être honnête, c'est toi qui est délicieuse, ce soir. »

Il se mit à jouer négligemment avec la bretelle de la robe d'Alecto. Elle baissa les yeux sur cette main qui effleurait sa peau, avec l'envie irrépressible de le gifler, mais n'en fit rien. Elle était trop près du but. Elle enroula les bras autour de son cou, exactement comme elle l'avait fait, quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient partagé une danse à la soirée de Ciara, et elle se pencha contre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Baiser de comédie, baiser de pouvoir, baiser de vengeance. Les lèvres de Corban se firent soudain pressantes, et ses mains baladeuses dans le creux de ses reins. Elle s'empressa de déboutonner sa chemise, d'un geste impatient, et envoya valser le tissu blanc à l'autre bout de la pièce. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

« Tu devrais enlever cette robe, chuchota-t-il tout contre son oreille.

— Enlève-la, toi. »

Dans une attitude d'apparente soumission, elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, comme une fillette incapable de se déshabiller seule. Il passa les mains sous sa robe, contre ses cuisses, et la fit glisser le long de sa peau, jusqu'à délivrer Alecto. La soie noire fila au sol rejoindre la chemise, et elle se retrouva devant ses yeux, exposée dans sa petite guêpière impudique. Si jamais il y avait eu le moindre doute, à présent c'était certain. Il était entièrement à sa merci. Elle le poussa vers le canapé, où il tomba sur dos, et elle grimpa sur lui, reprenant leur baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé et déboutonnant son pantalon avec agilité.

Elle sentit peu à peu l'excitation monter, mais il s'agissait d'une excitation bien différente de celle de Corban. L'excitation entêtante d'un plan sur le point de réussir. L'excitation d'une vengeance qui touche au sommet. Il se retrouva bientôt sous elle, avec son caleçon comme dernière barrière avant sa nudité. Mais il était subitement bien moins entreprenant. Ses caresses se faisaient plus paresseuses, ses baisers moins endiablés, et Alecto reconnût là le signe qu'elle attendait.

« Attends une seconde » ordonna-t-elle.

Elle l'abandonna sur le canapé, sans qu'il n'ait la force de protester. Elle fit quelques pas, récupéra la baguette que Corban avait posé sur une table, et s'en empara. Elle revint vers lui, un sourire séraphique accroché aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement faible, comme emprunte de sommeil.

— Mais je me venge, chéri, répondit Alecto le plus naturellement du monde. Rappelle-moi ce que tu disais de moi dans mon dos, déjà ? Que je suis une fille facile ? Que t'allais bientôt me baiser ? N'essaye pas de nier, je t'ai entendu prononcer ces mots. »

Elle rit. Il tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes, mais la force l'avait abandonné.

« Mais il se trouve que tu faisais erreur. En fait, c'est toi qui t'es fait baisé.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? articula-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Le champagne, répondit-elle. Il y avait une potion de pétrification, dedans. C'est ça, le goût bizarre que tu as senti, t'aurais du te méfier. »

Elle ramassa sa robe au sol, et l'enfila. Corban réitéra sa tentative pour se relever, mais il retomba mollement sur le canapé. Déjà, la potion l'avait à moitié paralysé, et il était à peine capable de parler.

« Sale pute » cracha-t-il.

Alecto mit les mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu vois, ce que tu viens dire, ça m'ôte mes derniers scrupules. Je ne vais même pas culpabiliser de faire ça. »

Elle agita la baguette. Et à la grande horreur de Corban, il vit son caleçon glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles, et rejoindre par terre le tas de ses autres vêtements. Nu comme un vers, il voulut dérober à son regard son intimité, mais trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ! T'es folle ou quoi ! Tout le monde va remonter ici après le dîner !

— Je sais bien, répondit Alecto. D'ailleurs, pour être sûre que tu sois bien sage jusqu'à leur arrivée, je crois qu'un petit maléfice du Saucisson ne serait pas de trop. On ne sait jamais.

— Alecto ! Fais-pas ça ! Je suis désolé, ok ? »

Elle leva la baguette, tu ses dernières hésitations sans l'ombre d'un remord.

« _Petrificus totalus_ ! »

Les yeux de Corban s'écarquillèrent exagérément, mais à présent il ne pouvait plus articuler le moindre mot.

« J'avais aussi prévu d'écrire sur ton corps « _je suis un connard qui ne respecte pas les femmes_ » mais bon, j'imagine qu'il faut savoir se montrer raisonnable. Ce serait un peu trop » admit Alecto d'un ton guilleret.

Elle déposa la baguette là où elle l'avait prise. Puisque ce n'était pas la sienne, il n'y aurait aucune preuve contre elle.

« Bonne soirée, Corban. Et réfléchis bien, la prochaine fois que tu décideras de comploter contre moi. »

x

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver » glissa Artemisia en entrant dans le dortoir.

Alecto leva la tête vers elle, avisa son sourire amusé, et se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Adieu maquillage, adieu sous-vêtements affriolants et talons hauts, elle était à présent nus-pieds, cheveux lâchés, démaquillée, en simple chemise de nuit, allongée à plat ventre sur son lit. Le coeur soudain léger de rire pour la première fois depuis des jours avec sa meilleure amie.

« Tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! s'exclama Artemisia.

— C'est toi qui l'a trouvé ?

— Non, il a eu de la chance, c'est Terrence et Avery qui sont montés les premiers. Ils ont annulé le sort, et Yaxley a eu le temps de se rhabiller avant que tous les autres ne le voient. Mais bon… »

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans les yeux d'Artemisia.

« Tu connais Terrence. Dès qu'il a su le fin mot de l'histoire, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le raconter à tout le monde. Franchement, si tu avais vu la tête de Yaxley lorsqu'il est redescendu du dortoir cinq minutes plus tard et qu'il s'est rendu compte que toute la maison était au courant ! »

Artemisia repartit à rire, et Alecto songea à quel point il était délicieux d'entendre à nouveau ses éclats de rire joyeux résonner en écho contre les murs du dortoir.

« Tu le connais, avec ses grands airs, son petit sourire supérieur… Je peux te dire qu'ils les a vite oubliés et qu'il est allé se coucher sans demander son reste » raconta Artemisia.

Elle glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se déshabilla pour se mettre en pyjama.

« Je suis ravie que tu l'aies remis à sa place mais… pourquoi t'as fait ça ? interrogea-t-elle en baissant la fermeture de sa jupe. Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien. Je croyais même qu'il te plaisait.

— Il ne me plaisait pas ! se défendit Alecto. Il a dit que j'étais une traînée. Il a cru que ce serait facile de me mettre dans son lit, pour me jeter après. Apparemment, j'ai une réputation de fille facile. »

Artemisia enfila son débardeur, et s'approcha du lit d'Alecto. Avec douceur, elle posa sa main fine et osseuse sur la sienne.

« T'es pas une fille facile. Et puis, quand bien même tu aurais couché avec tout le château, tu fais ce que tu veux. Ça ne regarde personne. »

Elle s'écarta, attrapa sa trousse de toilettes posé sur sa parure de lit et s'apprêta à filer en direction de la salle de bain.

« Mon Dieu, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Artemisia Selwyn ? s'écria Alecto, surprise. Je croyais que tu réprouvais le sexe avant le mariage. »

Artemisia lui répondit d'une petite moue qui ne l'engageait à rien.

« Je ne sais pas, Alecto… Les gens changent. »

L'intéressée coula dans sa direction un regard des plus suspicieux, mais déjà, Artemisia s'enfermait à double-tour dans la salle de bain.

x

Lorsqu'elle fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, elle le chercha des yeux parmi les élèves attablés, mais ne le trouva pas. C'était le problème, avec Rosier. Sa totale inconstance. Si la plupart des élèves de dernière année avaient leur place attitrée à la table des Serpentard, comme un trophée durement gagné après sept ans de rude bataille, une récompense sur laquelle ils veillaient farouchement, et pour laquelle ils se battraient jusqu'au sang si on menaçait de la leur enlever, Evan, lui, se comportait en véritable électron libre. Un jour on le voyait assis à la droite d'Amycus Carrow, à la place désormais toujours vide qu'occupait autrefois Alecto. Un autre jour, on le voyait déjeuner en bout de table, non loin de Ciara Rookwood. Et les jours suivants, au gré de ses humeurs, il s'installait avec les sixième année, près de Spencer Wilkes et de Regulus Black, entre Nott et Avery ou à la moindre place libre qu'il dénichait, insouciant des guerres civiles qu'il risquait de déclencher au passage.

Elle regarda une seconde fois, avec plus d'insistance cette fois, et enfin remarqua sa tête blonde, flanquée de Wilkes, bavardant avec Avery par-dessus son café. Elle s'avança dans sa direction d'un pas décidé, et se glissa dans son dos. Sa présence se voulait discrète, mais à cause de ses exploits de la veille, Alecto attirait les regards au moindre de ses mouvements. Les Serpentard n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à la dévisager. Du côté des autres maisons, quelques curieux avaient également la tête tournée dans sa direction, signe que la rumeur s'était propagée. Pas étonnant que Corban ait séché le petit-déjeuner.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? » lança-t-elle à voix basse à Evan en se penchant vers lui pour limiter la portée de sa voix.

Il lui lança un regard désintéressé.

« Si c'est pour avoir la même conversation qu'il y a deux jours, oublie. »

Elle pinça les lèvres, furieuse de se faire ainsi rembarrer alors que la moitié du château leur accordait une attention démesurée.

« Non, c'est pas pour ça. C'est important » insista-t-elle.

Evan échangea un bref regard avec Wilkes puis, lentement, il hocha la tête et se leva de table.

« Ok. »

Face à lui, Ulysse Avery éclata de rire, pour bien se faire remarquer.

« Faudra pas te plaindre si on te retrouve à poil sur un canapé, Rosier, tu joues avec le feu ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Evan l'ignora, mais Alecto lui servit une oeillade assassine.

« Lui, non, mais toi, fais-gaffe, marmonna-t-elle.

— Oooooh, attention Ulysse, tu vas avoir des ennuis ! » lança Terrence en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

 _Je vais faire une overdose d'abrutis_ , songea Alecto en traversant la Grande Salle en sens inverse, Rosier sur ses talons.

« Bon, tu voulais quoi ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le Grand Hall désert.

Il s'adossa contre un mur, et glissa les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« J'ai fait une découverte intéressante. Dans le courrier de Dumbledore » révéla Alecto.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ouvre de grands yeux, se montre étonné, ou même désapprobateur, n'importe quoi. Mais pas à son absence totale de réaction.

« Et ? fit-il, cassant.

— Quoi ? T'as déjà fouillé son courrier ? »

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il fallait vraiment tout lui expliquer.

« Évidemment que oui. Je suis pas débile. Tu croyais quand même pas avoir eu une idée révolutionnaire, rassure-moi ?

— Non, pas du tout » affirma Alecto en cachant sa déconvenue.

Il lui fit signe de continuer.

« C'était une lettre d'une certaine Trelawney, parlant des projets de Dumbledore. »

Evan parût nettement plus intéressé, et il abandonna sa posture nonchalante pour se redresser.

« Quels projets ?

— Elle ne donnait pas de détails dans sa lettre. Mais elle semble savoir des choses.

— Et c'était qui, cette femme ? »

Alecto fouilla dans sa mémoire.

« Est-ce que c'était Sybille Trelawney ? » demanda Evan sans pouvoir réprimer son dédain.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Eunice ? Eudi… Euli… Un truc en -ice. Pas très commun. Elle ne s'appelait pas Sybille, ça j'en suis sûre. Pourquoi ? Qui est Sybille Trelawney ?

— Une cinglée. Elle était en dernière année à Serdaigle quand on était en première année. »

Il garda le silence, l'air songeur.

« À quoi tu penses ? » interrogea Alecto.

Il leva la tête, et ses yeux mordorés affrontèrent ceux d'Alecto. Comme une morsure.

« Je pense que je t'avais dit de pas t'en mêler. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il tourna les talons et retourna en direction de la Grande Salle.

« Evan ! »

Elle lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

« Je sais ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai pas oublié notre discussion. Mais cette femme a écrit à Dumbledore à propos de ses projets. Des projets qu'elle ne pouvait pas détailler dans sa lettre. Elle sait des choses. »

Elle se montra plus insistante.

« Je suis certaine qu'en quatre mois de recherche, tu n'as jamais mis la main sur une lettre comme celle-là. C'est une piste ! »

Elle lui lâcha enfin le bras. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il la plante là sans dire un mot, une fois de plus, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Tu sais où trouver cette femme ?

— Oui ! Elle est au Chaudron Baveur, en ce moment. J'ai le numéro de sa chambre. Le numéro 23. »

Ragaillardie, elle s'autorisa un infime espoir.

« Donc, toi aussi, tu te dis que c'est peut-être une piste intéressante ? »

Il marqua une pause avant de répondre.

« Je pense que c'est rien d'autre qu'une impasse. Mais je pense aussi que tu n'obéiras pas avant d'avoir eu la preuve que ça ne mène à rien. Parce que t'es comme ça. T'écoutes rien et tu t'obstines. Il y a de quoi s'arracher les cheveux. »

Elle se tût, et ils s'observèrent en silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, bien décidée à faire comme si elle ne se sentait pas insultée.

« Je vais aller la voir. T'es pas obligé de venir, après tout, j'ai pas besoin de toi. Je pensais juste te mettre au courant, pour voir si tu savais quelque chose à propos d'elle. Mais je te jure que si elle m'apprends quelque chose d'intéressant, tu vas en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin des temps.

— Et moi, je te parie cinquante gallions que tu n'apprendras strictement rien. Mais je vais venir quand même. Pas parce que je crois qu'il y a une possibilité, mais parce que je meurs d'envie d'être là, quand tu te rendras compte, enfin, que tu ne feras pas mieux que moi. »

Elle acquiesça, sourire de façade, convaincue d'avoir raison. Et lui, convaincu qu'elle avait tort, l'imita.

« Parfait, conclut-elle. Alors on se voit plus tard. Prépare tes cinquante balles. »

* * *

Mille merci pour les merveilleuses reviews du dernier chapitre. Merci aussi pour les ajouts en alerte et en favoris !

 _SallyWolf_ : Je ne sais même pas quoi dire tant cette review m'a fait plaisir et m'a encouragée. Je suis contente qu'on partage notre vision des Serpentard et des sang-pur ! Tu comprends aussi très bien le personnage d'Alecto, ce qui me rassure pas mal, vu que je me demande parfois si elle n'est pas un peu contradictoire (sans doute que si en fait, mais bon, qui ne l'est pas après tout ?) Le prochain chapitre devrait t'en dire plus sur Artemisia. Et je compte davantage développer le personnage d'Evan, mais évidemment, puisque tout est écrit du PDV d'Alecto, ça se fera petit à petit. Mais c'est exactement ça, un jeune homme avec ses propres problèmes et ses propres échecs à affronter. À vrai dire, Regulus est surtout un personnage de second plan ici, mais c'est prévu qu'il tienne un rôle un peu plus important à un moment (pas avant un certain temps, malheureusement !). Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, promis, je le ferais plus régulièrement apparaître dans le paysage ;) En espérant de lire très vite, merci encore ! xx

Je dois dire que j'aime bien ce chapitre (total narcissisme). On voit qu'Alecto est au final plus douée pour ses petites vengeances personnelles que pour ses tentatives de passer pour la grande méchante (comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, _Futilement moi_ !), on assiste à un revirement d'humeur d'Artemisia, un passage pas vraiment nécessaire pour l'intrigue à propos des cracmols dans le monde sorcier (ça m'a souvent intriguée) mais qui introduit la relation Kayla/Alecto et pour finir, Evan et Alecto qui passent des menaces aux paris. Mais je vous laisse seuls juges, et j'attends vos avis !

xx


	8. Chapitre sept

Les murmures commencèrent d'abord du côté de ceux qui recevaient le journal du matin. Puis ils se propagèrent, à une vitesse affolante, tout le long de la table des Serpentard et arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles d'Artemisia et d'Alecto, qui déjeunaient ensemble à l'une des extrémités.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea Artemisia en se tournant vers son voisin, William Lindberg.

Celui-ci discutait à voix basse avec Costantino Romero, un né-moldu de leur année qui avait pris la sage habitude de se fondre dans le décor. Pour toute réponse, il fit glisser vers elle une page froissée provenant de la Gazette matinale. Artemisia reposa délicatement sa tasse de thé sur la table, les yeux rivés sur un petit article en bas de page.

« Alors, quoi ? » demanda impatiemment Alecto qui ne pouvait rien lire, étant placée face à elle.

Artemisia termina sa lecture.

« Alors, les hostilités sont ouvertes » répondit-elle mystérieusement.

Le front d'Alecto se plissa sous l'effet de l'incompréhension, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu formuler la moindre question, Artemisia tourna le journal dans sa direction. En bas de la page, un article de quelques lignes était titré : _Murdock Avery quitte le navire : la campagne d'Alistair Rosier prend l'eau._

 _Dans un communiqué officiel publié dans la soirée d'hier, Murdock Avery a annoncé sa décision de retirer ses financements pour la campagne d'Alistair Rosier dans la course à la présidence du parti Ultra-Conservateur Sang-Pur. La raison de cette rupture est gardée sous silence, mais c'est une décision qui fait mal pour le candidat Rosier, qui perd ainsi son principal soutien. Personnellement ruiné depuis la faillite de la Compagnie de la Comète, dont il était le directeur financier, la reconversion politique d'Alistair Rosier semble gravement compromise. Dès ce matin, suivant le mouvement initié par Murdock Avery, nombreux parmi ses soutiens politiques ont fait savoir qu'ils se désolidarisaient de sa campagne._

Alecto avisa Ulysse, à l'autre bout de la table, qui faisait le paon, parlant fort et riant, l'air de se prendre pour le roi du nid de serpents. Rosier, en revanche, brillait par son absence.

« Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Evan et Ulysse ? demanda Artemisia en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

— Peut-être... répondit Alecto sans détacher les yeux de ce dernier. Ils ont eu un petit accrochage, à la dernière de nos réunions. À vrai dire, je n'y pensais plus, mais j'aurai dû me douter qu'Ulysse ne tolèrerait pas d'être humilié comme ça. »

Assis à la droite d'Ulysse, Amycus riait avec lui. _Évidemment_ , songea Alecto en l'observant. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Là où brillait les éclats du pouvoir, Amycus accourait, assoiffé de grandeur et avide de profiter des rayons de la gloire. Il retournait allègrement - mais toujours intelligemment - sa veste en faveur de qui pouvait le mieux servir ses intérêts. Mieux que personne parmi les Serpentard, Amycus savait louvoyer pour bien se placer.

À la table des Serpentard, il y eut un silence de mort lorsqu'Evan Rosier fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, et les visages se tournèrent vers lui, prêts à observer l'affrontement. Alecto se demanda s'il était déjà au courant car rien dans son attitude, dans son expression détachée ou dans sa démarche confiante ne laissait entendre qu'il était prêt pour ce qui allait se passer. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Spencer Wilkes, sans un coup d'oeil au journal que Yaxley avait stratégiquement laissé traîner là.

L'atmosphère se fit pesante, et n'y tenant plus, Terrence Nott prit la parole.

« Tu devrais jeter un oeil au journal, Evan. Y a un article intéressant sur ton père. »

Autour de la table, tout le monde retint son souffle. L'intéressé se servit une tasse de café, signe ostensible de son vertigineux désintérêt.

« Je suis au courant. »

L'intérêt avide de la tablée se transposa sur Ulysse, qui, ravi de se trouver au centre de l'attention, et persuadé que l'heure de sa revanche avait sonné, décida que le temps était pour lui venu d'intervenir.

« Voilà ce qui arrive, lorsqu'on s'en prend à un Avery. Le " _toutou de Bellatrix_ " te rend la monnaie de ta pièce. »

Ne pouvant ignorer plus longtemps les tensions sans risquer de passer pour un lâche, Evan leva les yeux sur lui. Il ne semblait pas vexé. Seulement dédaigneux.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, que tu sois allé pleurnicher dans les jupes de ton père au lieu de régler tes problèmes tout seul. C'est ce que tu fais toujours, après tout. Toutou de Bellatrix ou toutou de ton père, je ne vois pas la différence. »

Les oreilles d'Ulysse prirent une teinte rouge vif et il décocha à son rival une oeillade venimeuse.

« Alors ça ne te suffit pas, d'être à l'origine du fiasco politique de ton père ? Tu tiens tant que ça à aggraver ton cas ?

— Mon père et sa carrière se porteront bien mieux sans le tien et son argent sale. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il te reste, maintenant que ton unique moyen de pression est parti en fumée ? »

Cette fois, ce fût au tour d'Avery de se fendre d'un sourire sardonique, signe qu'il avait bien préparé le coup qui allait suivre, et qu'il était conscient d'avoir la carte maîtresse entre les mains. Il se pencha vers son rival, dans une attitude de défi.

« Je sais pas, Rosier… Mais si j'étais toi, j'apprendrai un peu le respect. Qui sait, un jour, l'une de tes soeurs portera peut-être mon nom. »

Et pour appuyer ses propos, ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des Serdaigle où une jolie jeune fille blonde de troisième année prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis, totalement inconsciente d'être devenue le point de mire de la table des Serpentard. La soeur d'Evan, Elinor. Sa ressemblance avec son aîné était évidente, et Alecto lui trouva un air familier avec sa cousine Narcissa, quelque chose d'identique dans ses cheveux dorés, coulant en vague douce dans son dos, la même grâce familiale, orgueilleuse et impériale, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements.

« Elle a treize ans, grinça Evan en s'assombrissant. Et elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

Avery continua l'examen de la jeune fille, sans la moindre gêne. Il y avait dans le fond de ses yeux une forme de concupiscence malsaine qui mit Alecto mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est plus une petite fille, ça se voit » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire graveleux.

Evan se leva.

« Avery, murmura-t-il, le timbre de sa voix voilé de menaces, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'iras pas au bout de tes pitoyables petites allusions. Parce que tu sais très bien ce que je te ferais si tu t'approches un peu trop près de ma soeur. »

Le sourire d'Avery s'affaissa légèrement, déçu par la tournure de la conversation, lui qui désirait tant voir Rosier perdre son sang-froid et faire un scandale au milieu de la Grande Salle.

« Tu crois peut-être me faire peur, mais ça fait trop longtemps que tu as perdu ta crédibilité pour ça, persifla-t-il.

— Stop, ça suffit maintenant ! »

La préfète Dorcas Meadowes vint s'interposer entre eux. Du côté des autres tables, les têtes commençaient à pivoter vers eux, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que l'affrontement n'attire l'attention des enseignants.

« Vous réglerez ça ailleurs. Personne n'a envie d'assister à un combat de coqs en prenant son petit-déjeuner ! »

Evan se rassit, et Ulysse en fit autant. Dorcas Meadowes sembla stupéfaite, comme époustouflée par l'ampleur de sa propre autorité, elle qui n'était qu'une petite née-moldue de sixième année, mais Alecto devina qu'elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Simplement, chez les Serpentard, les conflits ne se réglaient jamais au grand jour, ni avec du monde autour. Evan et Ulysse allaient simplement se montrer dignes des couleurs de leur maison, et la suite aurait lieu entre les murs de la salle commune des serpents, là où leurs représailles, leurs vengeances et leurs couteaux plantés dans le dos ne leur attireraient jamais le moindre ennui.

x

Tout commença par un petit bruit. Un simple froissement de papier. D'abord, elle n'y prêta pas attention, puis le son se reproduisit, et alors elle baissa les yeux.

Tout près de son genoux, elle discerna un minuscule colibri enchanté, fait de papier, battant furieusement de ses ailes froissées. Alecto releva la tête, dans l'espoir de deviner l'expéditeur, mais elle ne remarqua rien de suspect. Toutes les têtes étaient penchés sur les parchemins, à l'exception de deux Gryffondor blondes, dans la rangée du milieu, qui se chuchotaient les derniers potins, et du professeur McGonagall, qui continuait de faire crisser la craie contre le tableau noir. Le minuscule colibri se posa dans le creux de sa paume, à l'abri de son pupitre, et elle le déplia soigneusement, en prenant garde à ne pas se faire remarquer. Bientôt, elle n'eut plus dans la main qu'un morceau de parchemin aux bords déchirés.

 _Rendez-vous à 19h devant le grand miroir du 4ème étage._

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle balaya la salle de classe du regard, ses yeux rencontrèrent une paire d'iris mordorés.

x

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle regarda sa montre. Il avait déjà un quart d'heure de retard. Encore cinq minutes, et elle partirait.

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. La patience n'avait jamais fait parti de ses qualités. Petite fille, déjà, elle comptait les jours jusqu'à Noël en se lamentant de la lenteur du temps, et réveillait toute la maisonnée aux aurores le matin du 25 décembre. Elle se souvenait aussi avoir passé l'été de ses onze ans le nez collé contre la fenêtre de la cuisine, irascible et terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir été oubliée, attendant le hiboux qui lui apporterait sa lettre pour Poudlard.

« A mon avis, très chère, votre soupirant vous a fait faux-bond » lança une voix venant de nulle part, rompant ainsi le silence monotone baignant le couloir.

Alecto sursauta vivement, risqua un coup d'oeil à gauche, puis à droite, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

« Derrière vous » précisa la voix, serviable.

Elle se retourna. Dans un petit cadre ouvragé, le portrait d'une vieille femme ridée qui avait dû être très belle, autrefois, la contemplait avec compassion. Alecto pinça les lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas mon soupirant. Et il a intérêt à ne pas m'avoir fait faux-bond, s'il tient à la vie. »

La vieille dame sourit simplement, un sourire en demi-lune sur ses lèvres abîmées par le temps.

« Croyez-en mon expérience. À mon avis, il ne viendra plus. »

Alecto lui tourna le dos, et s'apprêta à retourner à son dortoir, sans un mot - elle n'allait quand même pas perdre son temps à faire la conversation à un tableau - mais soudain, un bruit de pas résonna à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et accorda à Evan Rosier une oeillade peu amène lorsqu'il parvint enfin à sa hauteur.

« Lorsque tu fixes un rendez-vous, la moindre des politesses, c'est d'arriver à l'heure. »

Il avait l'air tout, sauf désolé, et il se contenta de hausser vaguement les épaules avec nonchalance.

« J'ai croisé ma soeur en venant, répondit-il en guise d'explications.

— Ce n'est guère galant de faire attendre une dame, jeune homme » fit sévèrement remarquer le portrait.

Evan la considéra un instant, puis reporta son attention sur Alecto, et il répéta, l'air dubitatif. Presque narquois.

« Une dame, hmm... »

Il n'ajouta rien, et Alecto échangea avec le tableau un regard outragé.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, précisément ? interrogea-t-elle sèchement.

— On va aller voir cette Trelawney, déclara-t-il.

— Maintenant ?

— Oui, maintenant. À moins que… »

Il pencha la tête, intéressé.

« Tu n'admettes l'inutilité de cette visite ? »

Elle ferma les paupières, exaspérée.

« Dans tes rêves.

— Je me doutais que tu répondrais ça. »

Il se détourna, et elle croisa les bras, un brin soupçonneuse.

« Est-ce que ta précipitation à quelque chose à voir avec Avery, par hasard ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête.

« Pas de tout. »

Puis il prit conscience de son air peu convaincu et poursuivit :

« On n'a pas le temps d'en débattre. Va-y, je passe après toi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. _Je passe après toi_ ? Comment ça ?

« Allez, bouge, Alecto, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! »

Il lui adressa un coup d'oeil pressant, et soudain se figea, devinant son incompréhension.

« Attends… Tu n'as jamais pris ce passage secret ?

— De quoi tu parles ? s'agaça-t-elle.

— Le passage. Derrière le miroir, là. »

Il désigna le grand miroir, tout près d'eux, qui s'élevait jusqu'au plafond. Il était un peu terni par le temps, et le bois du cadre était abîmé. Année après année, des étudiants semblaient y avoir gravé des insultes et des initiales entrelacées. Bizarrement, Alecto était passé devant toutes ces années sans vraiment le remarquer. D'un signe de tête, elle signifia à Evan que non, et il eut un inexplicable petit sourire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais sortie de l'école en douce ? » souffla-t-il, avec un étonnement qui tenait davantage de la moquerie.

Elle roula des yeux.

« On y va ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

— Jamais ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Elle retint un soupir, et s'avoua vaincue.

« Une fois, admit-elle. Mais j'ai utilisé le passage derrière la statue de Gregory le Hautain. J'ignorais qu'il y avait d'autres passages secrets.

— Wow. »

Il n'ajouta rien, ce qui l'agaça au plus au point.

« Comment ça, wow ?

— Rien. »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est juste que… Tu es tellement plus sage que tu ne laisses à croire. »

Cela raisonna à ses oreilles comme une insulte. Dans le vocabulaire d'Alecto, sage rimait avec ennuyeuse. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle se refusait à devenir, c'était ça. Une fille ennuyeuse. Elle avait cette image d'elle-même, celle d'une effrontée, pas effrayée par grand chose - en façade, du moins - qui partout où elle allait, laissait derrière elle un désordre monstre et un souvenir impérissable. Une image à laquelle elle n'était pas prête à renoncer. Mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'Evan pensait d'elle, question qui la torturait depuis un moment déjà. Le truc, c'est qu'elle avait déjà la réponse. A ses yeux, elle était la fille morte de jalousie qui finissait ivre aux soirées, pour oublier, celle à qui tout le monde en voulait, à un moment ou à un autre. Son frère, Ciara, Corban; le ballet de ses ennemis ne cessait jamais. Elle était la fille voulait l'impressionner, en vain. Celle aussi, trop entêtée pour accepter qu'on lui dise non. En somme, une éternelle capricieuse. Une éternelle emmerdeuse. Et à présent, défaut suprême, une fille ennuyeuse.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, la voix sourde.

— Rien d'autre que ça, Alecto. »

Il souriait encore, mais plus de cette façon moqueuse. Il souriait, simplement, parce qu'il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle était profondément vexée.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à être sage, tu sais. »

Elle l'ignora superbement, comme si, au fond, elle s'en fichait éperdument.

« On va passer toute la soirée là ou on fait ce qu'on avait prévu ?

— On y va. »

Sans plus s'étendre sur le sujet, il passa devant elle et glissa la main le long du miroir. Son visage prit une expression concentrée tandis qu'il cherchait le moyen d'actionner le passage secret.

« Ça y est. »

Il retira sa main, et le miroir pivota, très légèrement, sans un bruit, comme une porte à peine entrebâillée. Il se glissa dans l'ouverture, et Alecto ne le distingua plus. Derrière le miroir, l'obscurité avait tous les droits.

« Alecto ? appela-t-il. Dépêche-toi avant que quelqu'un n'arrive ! »

À sa suite, elle se faufila dans l'ouverture, et alluma sa baguette, qu'elle leva devant elle pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose. Les lieux se nimbèrent d'une faible lueur bleue. Ils semblaient se trouver dans un conduit de pierre, circulaire, bien assez haut pour lui permettre d'être debout sans avoir à se pencher, et suffisamment large pour que plusieurs personnes se tiennent côte à côte. L'endroit ressemblait un peu à la cave à vin des parents d'Alecto, au Manoir, en dehors du fait que l'on ne distinguait aucune sortie.

« Prête ?

— Prête. »

Evan referma dans son dos le miroir, et alluma à son tour sa baguette, dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair. Les yeux d'Alecto s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, et elle discerna les toiles d'araignées au plafond, formant une voûte dentelée au-dessus de leur tête. Ils commencèrent à marcher, en silence, avec seul le bruit de leur pas en écho lointain. Le sol était irrégulier, parfois en pente douce sur des dizaines de mètres, parfois plus escarpé. Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes à peine lorsque des bruits extérieurs résonnèrent entre les murs, semblables à des cascades d'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Alecto en se tournant vers Evan.

— L'eau qui passe dans les conduits. On est au beau milieu de la tuyauterie du château.

— T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de danger ? interrogea-t-elle, légèrement inquiète. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir noyée.

— Il n'y a pas d'eau là-dedans, assura-il. Ce n'est qu'un passage, rien d'autre. Je suis passé là des dizaines de fois. »

Elle n'était pas entièrement rassurée, mais le mot « ennuyeuse » martelait son esprit, aussi violemment que l'eau sur les parois voisines. Ennuyeuse. Ennuyeuse. Ennuyeuse. Alors, elle garda les lèvres closes, et s'abstint de tout commentaire supplémentaire.

Le silence plana entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils remontent à la surface. Un silence paisible, un silence qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à meubler. Une trêve, un interlude au milieu de leurs chamailleries. Le souterrain se termina par une trappe étroite, incrustée entre les pierres du plafond qui, à cet endroit précis, était très bas. Evan s'y aventura le premier, sans lui proposer de passer avant lui, et elle lui en fût reconnaissante. Puis, il tendit la main par l'ouverture, et l'aida à se hisser.

Elle devina très vite où ils se trouvaient. À l'orée de Pré-au-Lard, dans une vieille bâtisse tout en longueur, à moitié en ruine malgré une charpente solide. Sans doute la demeure de la famille qui autrefois possédait toute les terres environnantes, car, par les fenêtres à meneau aux vitres mille et une fois fêlées, il n'y avait que des champs, à perte de vue. Hormis la voie ferrée, à quelques mètres à peine, seule trace humaine dans un décor où la nature s'était déclarée reine. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que cet endroit était si familier aux yeux d'Alecto; elle était passé devant à chacun de ses voyages dans le Poudlard Express.

Ils sortirent de la maison, et marchèrent au milieu des ronces et des herbes folles. Dehors, le ciel avait déjà ses couleurs du soir, un bleu foncé étoilé tirant sur le noir.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Alecto en se tournant vers Evan. On attend le prochain train pour Londres ? Ou une intervention divine ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête.

« On transplane. »

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Je sais que tu n'as pas ton permis. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas le permis que je ne sais pas transplaner. »

Elle le dévisagea, cherchant sur son visage toute trace pouvant indiquer qu'il plaisantait. Ou qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Mais non, il semblait sérieux.

« Hors de question, déclara-t-elle, catégorique. T'as peut-être envie de finir coupé en deux, quelque part au fin fond du Pays de Galles, mais pas moi. »

Il soupira bruyamment.

« T'es obligée d'être toujours aussi mélodramatique ? Je sais transplaner, fais-moi un peu confiance. »

Il avisa ses bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine, et poursuivit.

« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si t'avais le choix. Soit t'acceptes, soit tu rentres toute seule au château. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi au moyen auquel il lui faudrait recourir pour se rendre à Londres. Comme en écho à ses propres pensées, Evan le lui fit remarquer.

« À quoi tu t'attendais, de toute façon ? Il n'y a pas mille solutions pour se rendre à Londres.

— Le Magicobus ? » lança-t-elle au hasard, pour ne pas admettre qu'elle l'avait suivi tête baissée, sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

Il grimaça.

« Pas moyen que je monte dans ce truc. En plus, ajouta-t-il, c'est bien trop long. Si on s'absente plus de deux heures, ça va se remarquer. Et en parlant de ça, on a déjà perdu assez de temps, alors, tu viens ou pas ? »

Campée sur ses positions, elle refusa tout net.

« Je ne vais pas transplaner avec un type qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait.

— Très bien, répondit-il simplement. Alors démerde-toi. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il transplana.

x

À grands pas, ils remontaient à présent la rue du Chemin de Traverse.

« Met ta capuche, conseilla Evan. On pourrait nous reconnaître. »

De mauvaise grâce, Alecto s'exécuta. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il l'avait abandonnée près de la voie ferrée, et s'était drapée dans un silence qu'elle jugeait plein de dignité. Bien sûr, après avoir disparu, Evan était reparu moins d'une minute plus tard, l'air très content de lui-même : « Tu vois bien que je sais transplaner » avait-il dit, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui présente des excuses. « Tu m'accompagnes ou tu restes ici toute seule ? ». Il avait remarqué son air renfrogné et ajouté : « Je ne viendrai pas te chercher une seconde fois » alors, elle avait cédé, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle enfonça le nez dans l'encolure de sa cape, pour tenter de se protéger du vent glacé qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du Chaudron Baveur et échangèrent un regard.

« Tu as un plan pour la faire parler ? » s'enquit Evan à voix basse.

Alecto haussa simplement les épaules, les lèvres serrées.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissé le temps de me préparer ! On avisera une fois qu'on sera devant elle. L'Imperium devrait suffire » consentit-elle à répondre.

Sans plus attendre, elle poussa la porte du pub et s'y engouffra. L'endroit était bondé, plongé dans un vacarme de conversations, de bruits de vaisselle, de rires et de musique. À toutes les tables, des clients plus ou moins étranges prenaient leur dîner, et personne ne leur accorda la moindre attention. Alecto avisa derrière le comptoir le propriétaire, et elle s'avança dans sa direction d'un pas décidé, sans vérifier si Evan la suivait ou non. Elle avait décidé de ne plus se préoccuper de lui, et regrettait secrètement de l'avoir mêlé à ses projets. Après tout, elle aurait très bien pu se passer de sa présence.

« Bonsoir » lança-t-elle avec un sourire courtois.

L'homme, chauve et courbé, la salua d'un signe de tête obséquieux.

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle. »

Il leva sa baguette, et un verre de whisky s'envola du comptoir pour se poser devant un client, à l'autre bout de la salle.

« C'est pour manger ou pour dormir ?

— A vrai dire, je… »

Dans son dos, elle sentit la chaleur d'un corps et devina la présence d'Evan derrière elle sans se retourner.

« Nous cherchons quelqu'un. Qui séjourne ici. »

L'homme secoua la tête.

« Je suis navré mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de divulguer le nom de mes clients. »

Alecto ouvrit la bouche, mais Evan la devança. Il s'avança d'un pas, posa le bras sur le comptoir.

« Il s'agit de Miss Trelawney. Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins la prévenir qu'elle a des visiteurs ?

— Oh. Miss Trelawney, répéta le barman en prenant un air surpris. Je vois. »

Perplexe, Alecto pencha la tête en se demandant ce que pouvait bien signifier sa réaction.

« Elle ne loge plus ici, enchaîna-t-il. Je trouvais ses activités… inconvenantes. »

Alecto tourna la tête vers Evan, qui, s'il était aussi déconcerté qu'elle, avait la bonne idée de ne pas le montrer.

« Vous savez où elle loge, à présent ? interrogea-t-il.

— Non, affirma l'homme, un peu trop rapidement pour que sa réponse ne semble pas suspecte.

— Vous êtes certain de ne pas avoir une petite idée ? » insista Evan.

Il commença à pianoter sur le comptoir, d'un geste impatient. Entre ses doigts, Alecto remarqua une faible lueur doré. Le détail n'échappa pas aux yeux du barman, qui vérifia que personne ne les observait, ni ne les écoutait.

« Essayez la résidence de Damoclès, marmonna-t-il dans un souffle. Dans le quartier de la Cour des Miracles. Je crois qu'elle y loue un appartement.

— Merci de votre aide. »

Evan retira sa main, dévoilant une petite pile de gallions. Avec convoitise, le barman s'empressa de les fourrer dans la poche de son tablier et les regarda s'éloigner d'un mauvais oeil.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Alecto, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la petite rue pavée. Des activités inconvenantes ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, à ton avis ? »

Elle en oublia sa mauvaise humeur, et sa rancune contre Evan du même coup.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi » répliqua-t-il.

Il accéléra le pas, s'engageant dans une petite ruelle escarpée remplie de poubelles. Dans un renfoncement obscur, des chats de gouttières cessèrent de se battre pour les regarder passer.

« Et tu sais comment te rendre là-bas ? À la Cour des Miracles ?

— C'est par là. »

Il s'arrêta soudain au milieu de la ruelle, dans un coin éclairé par la lumière provenant de la fenêtre d'un immeuble voisin, et la dévisagea franchement.

« Tu devrais attacher tes cheveux et garder la tête baissée, si tu veux éviter de te faire emmerder. »

Son regard glissa sur Alecto, s'arrêtant sur sa jupe, ses jambes et ses talons. Pour une raison inexplicable, elle sentit ses joues la brûler.

« Enfin, tu vas te faire emmerder dans tous les cas. Ta cape ne couvre pas grand chose.

— Peu importe. Je suis largement capable de me défendre toute seule.

— Tu veux la mienne ? proposa-t-il en faisant le geste de s'en défaire.

— Et toi, alors ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il la contempla avec un petit sourire.

« Moi, je risque moins d'attirer les vieux libidineux. »

Elle fit la moue.

« On ne sait jamais. J'imagine que certains aiment bien le genre aristo blond qui se la joue mauvais garçon. »

Il ne releva pas, remit simplement sa cape sur ses épaules.

« Tant pis pour toi. »

Il tourna les talons, et recommença à marcher. Au loin, des ivrognes commencèrent à chanter et en son fort intérieur, Alecto soupira.

« Ok, concéda-t-elle finalement. T'as sans doute raison. Je veux bien ta cape. »

Il s'en débarrassa sans un mot, et la lui tendit. Elle l'attrapa et l'enfila avec un vague « merci » qui se perdit au milieu des murmures du vent.

« Tu ne fais jamais les choses simplement » fit-il remarquer en reprenant sa route.

Ce n'était pas une question.

« Jamais » admit Alecto en lui emboîtant le pas.

x

La Cour des Miracles ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'Alecto s'en était fait. C'était bien pire.

Quartier malfamé, composé de bâtisses gothiques délabrées et de hautes maisons à colombages complètement décrépies, les lieux étaient perpétuellement plongés dans le halo rouge angoissant des réverbères. Une mauvaise odeur était incrustée entre les pavés, et Alecto ne parvenait pas à en déterminer la provenance. Était-ce dû aux tripots bon marché, et à leurs vapeurs de whisky rance, ou bien aux gargotes poussiéreuses empestant la barbaque avariée ? L'endroit semblait enveloppé d'une perpétuelle crasse, noire, âcre, qui avait déteint sur les gens. Le sol jonchait de mendiants édentés et dans l'ombre de chaque porte se cachait une vieille femme démente ou un homme défiguré qui ne manquait pas de crier des obscénités à Alecto.

Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha d'Evan, qui avançait, impassible, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce désolant spectacle. Ils arrivèrent sur une petite place, ornée en son centre d'une fontaine surmontée d'une statue décapitée. Des femmes plus ou moins dévêtues y étaient assises et se partageaient une cigarette.

« Evan chéri ! s'exclama l'une d'elle en se levant. Tu es venu me rendre visite ? »

Elle s'approcha de sa démarche vacillante. Elle était à peine plus âgée qu'eux, et encore assez jolie, mais Alecto voyait bien qu'à elle, la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeaux. En témoignaient cruellement les hématomes qui fleurissaient dans son cou comme un parterre de violettes, son regard qui criait en avoir déjà trop vu et la constellation de trous d'aiguille dessinée au creux de son coude.

« Pas ce soir, Dita. »

La jeune femme recula d'un pas, déçue, et avisa Alecto. Elle l'observa de haut en bas, détaillant d'un coup d'oeil le rouge-à-lèvres cerise et l'allure de fille des beaux quartiers, et son regard se voila.

« Tu es accompagné, remarqua-t-elle.

— On doit rendre visite à quelqu'un. »

Elle hocha la tête, balayant le dépit qui pourtant, déformait ses traits.

« T'aurais pas cinq gallions à me dépanner ? »

Evan se tourna vers Alecto, fouilla dans les poches de la cape qu'il lui avait prêté, et en sortit la somme demandée. Les pièces tintinnabulèrent lorsque Dita les glissa dans son minuscule sac à main.

« Merci ! » claironna-t-elle.

Avec un dernier regard pour Evan, elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, malgré son équilibre précaire, et retourna s'asseoir parmi les autres femmes qui écoutaient religieusement l'une d'entre elles raconter une histoire à propos d'un gobelin.

« Viens, dit Evan à voix basse en entraînant Alecto dans une autre rue. On est bientôt arrivés. »

Ils s'éloignèrent, mais Alecto ne parvenait pas à chasser la vision de Dita de son esprit. Au loin, les femmes de la fontaine se mirent à hurler de rire à l'unisson. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas de plus lorsqu'Evan se fit arrêter une nouvelle fois. À présent, ils se trouvaient devant une maisonnette de ville, coincée entre deux immeubles, qui se démarquait par sa façade plus reluisante que ses voisines, et par les rideaux roses occultant toutes les fenêtres. _Hôtel des plaisirs_ , indiquait l'enseigne. Ceci explique cela, songea Alecto.

« Rosier ? » héla une voix rauque, dont l'intonation hésitante trahissait la surprise.

Alecto leva les yeux. Refermant tout juste les portes de la maison close, Thorfinn Rowle se tenait, figé, la chemise boutonnée de travers, sur les marches du perron. Son malaise ruisselait par tous les pores de sa peau.

« Salut Thorfinn, susurra Alecto en apparaissant derrière Evan, incapable de ne pas se délecter de son évident embarras.

— Alecto… Je ne t'avais pas vue » bafouilla-t-il.

Il joua nerveusement avec le revers de sa manche, découvrant la tête du serpent dessiné à l'encre noire sur son avant-bras.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ?

— Rien qui te regarde, répondit Evan, avec une dureté qu'Alecto ne lui connaissait pas. Je ne te retourne pas la question, ça me semble assez évident. »

Elle coula vers lui un regard surpris, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien reprocher à Rowle, dans la mesure où lui-même semblait côtoyer les prostituées du quartier. Rowle baissa la tête, pris en faute.

« Je ne… commença-t-il.

— Laisse tomber, le coupa Evan. Pas de besoin de te justifier. Disons juste que… Nous ne nous sommes pas croisés ce soir. »

L'intéressé parût soulagé. Un peu surpris, aussi.

« Ça me va, acquiesça-t-il.

— Parfait. »

Il adressa un petit signe de tête dans leur direction, et se dépêcha de transplaner.

« Tu m'expliques ? lança Alecto tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur route.

— Expliquer quoi ?

— Eh bien… »

Elle fit un geste des mains qui englobait tout.

« Ton attitude avec Thorfinn. Et cette fille… Tu vois des prostituées ?

— Non. »

Elle se sentit étrangement soulagée par cette réponse.

« Dita est une informatrice.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Je la paye pour qu'elle me répète les petites confidences de ses clients. T'imagines même pas le nombre de trucs qu'un homme peut dire après une partie de jambes en l'air, ça peut toujours s'avérer utile. »

Le vent glacé le fit frissonner.

« Et Thorfinn ?

— Thorfinn sait qu'il doit la fermer s'il veut que je garde son vilain secret. Il ne dira pas qu'il nous a vu traîner par ici, et crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça. »

x

Sur la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, une grande affiche violette indiquait : « _Euridyce et Sybille Trelawney, Cabinet de Voyance. Tarot. Astrologie. Lignes de la main. Boules de cristal. Nécromancie. Voyance par hiboux_ ».

« Alors on s'en tient à l'impérium ? interrogea Evan en baissant les yeux sur Alecto.

— Sauf si t'as mieux à proposer » répliqua Alecto, sachant pertinement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle leva le bras, et frappa trois coup. Sa main gauche, enfouie dans les plis sombres de la cape d'Evan, était contractée sur sa baguette d'aubépine.

« Ouais, j'arrive ! s'écria une voix féminine provenant de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Une seconde ! »

Il y eut une cavalcade de pas. Puis la porte s'entrebâilla à peine.

« C'est pourquoi ? »

Une lumière jaune atteignit en pleine poitrine la jeune femme, et elle s'écroula sur le sol, avec un bruit de verre brisé. Elle tenait entre ses mains les débris d'une bouteille de Xérès, dont le contenu moussait entre les lames du parquet.

« Merde ! s'exclama Alecto en pénétrant dans l'appartement. On dirait que j'y suis allée trop fort… elle est inconsciente. »

Evan s'assura que le bruit n'avait pas attiré l'attention des voisins, et il s'empressa de la suivre à l'intérieur. Il enjamba le corps de la jeune femme, dont les cheveux frisés formaient une corolle autour de sa tête, et soupira.

« C'est pas la bonne, marmonna-t-il. Celle-là, c'est Sibylle… _Hominum revelio_ ! »

Rien ne se produisit.

« Euridyce n'est pas là. »

Alecto ne répondit pas, se contenta de réparer la bouteille d'un coup de baguette. Les morceaux de verre s'élevèrent et se soudèrent à nouveau. Elle agita encore la main, et les derrières gouttes d'alcool s'évaporèrent, ne laissant qu'un parfum de Xérès dans le sillage.

« Ce n'est pas grave. On peut toujours… fouiller dans les papiers. Peut-être que Dumbledore a répondu à la lettre » suggéra-t-elle.

Allongée par terre, les bras en croix, Sibylle Trelawney ne bougeait toujours pas. Alecto se mordit la lèvre.

« On dirait qu'elle est morte, murmura-t-elle en se penchant sur le corps.

— Mais non, laisse tomber, répondit Evan qui, complètement indifférent au sort de leur victime, s'éloignait dans l'appartement. C'est juste que l'Imperium et l'alcool ne vont pas bien ensemble. Elle va faire une petite sieste. »

Par mesure de précaution, Alecto approcha son oreille du visage de Sibylle, et fût rassurée en sentant son souffle dans son cou. Son haleine était imbibée d'alcool. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit dans cet état.

« Alecto, appela Evan depuis une autre pièce. Le bureau est là. »

Elle le rejoignit. La pièce était sombre, à peine éclairée par une minuscule fenêtre encrassée et sobrement meublée d'un bureau ancien et d'une chaise. Il y avait bien une bibliothèque contre un mur, mais elle était vide. Sous l'unique fenêtre, une pile de cartons s'entassait.

« Elles viennent d'emménager. On va perdre un temps fou à fouiller dans ces cartons, se lamenta Alecto. On ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche précisément… »

Evan lui accorda un regard triomphant.

« Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une idée foireuse. Euridyce n'est même pas là et tout ce qu'on a, c'est un tas de cartons et une ivrogne dans les vapes.

— Rappelle-moi qui voulait absolument qu'on vienne ici ce soir ? Peut-être que si on ne s'était pas précipités, on aurait pu mettre au point un meilleur plan que celui, argua-t-elle en ouvrant le premier carton.

— Je voulais qu'on vienne pour que tu puisses constater toi-même à quel point ta lettre n'allait mener à rien. Et ose me dire que j'avais tort. »

Les mains sur les hanches, elle affronta son regard arrogant.

« Arrête, Evan, c'est faux. T'as voulu qu'on vienne parce que tu sais que quelque part ici, il y a peut-être les réponses que tu cherches. Mon plan est sans doute foireux, mais tu n'as pas mieux. »

Elle plissa les yeux.

« Et t'as beau me soutenir le contraire, je sais très bien que tu meurs d'envie de clouer le bec d'Avery. Ose me dire que j'ai tort. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, elle replongea la tête dans son carton.

« Factures… Dossier d'endettement… Frais d'hospitalisation… » murmura-t-elle en passant en revue les papiers à toute vitesse.

De son côté, plutôt que de n'avoir rien à faire, Evan s'intéressa au bureau et entreprit de chercher dans les tiroirs. Les minutes s'étirèrent sans la moindre trouvaille. Alecto ouvrit un deuxième carton. Dedans, des dossiers divers avaient été fourrés à la va-vite, sans logique, sans classement.

« C'est un vrai bordel, commenta Evan dans son dos en ouvrant un tiroir rempli à ras-bord de feuilles volantes. Il y a des lettres mais… La plupart sont adressées à Sibylle.

— Il doit y avoir la réponse de Dumbledore quelque part, s'obstina Alecto qui commençait à perdre patience. Ou au moins une correspondance entre eux. »

Le troisième carton, en revanche, se révéla plus intéressant. Au fond d'elle, elle s'autorisa quelques miettes d'espoir.

« Je crois que ce sont les dossiers de ses clients, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en se saisissant du premier document de la pile. _Augusta Londubat_ , commença-t-elle à lire, _séance du 12 octobre 1977, nécromancie : communication avec le défunt époux de la cliente, feu Sigmund Londubat_ … Il y a peut-être des trucs intéressants dans ces dossiers… Tu crois qu'il y en a un sur Dumbledore ? »

Evan leva brièvement le nez du contenu de son tiroir.

« Aucune chance. Pas du tout son genre. »

Entre ses dents, Alecto marmonna quelque chose qui n'avait rien d'aimable concernant les types prétentieux qui ont réponse à tout, et continua sa recherche. Soudain, il y eut un bruit. Celui d'une clé qu'on introduit dans une serrure.

« Sisi ? Sisi, tu es là ? » interrogea une voix de femme.

Alecto se figea, et échangea avec Evan une oeillade tendue.

« J'y vais, chuchota-t-il. Toi, tu restes là. »

Sa baguette dans la main, il sortit du bureau dans une enjambée silencieuse.

« Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama la voix en s'élevant dans les aigus. Oh mon dieu ! Sibylle chérie ! »

Alecto tendit l'oreille. Un silence inquiétant suivi.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Nous n'avons pas d'ar… »

Puis un grand bruit, vaguement semblable à la foudre qui frappe un arbre. Evan venait de lancer un sortilège. Le pouls d'Alecto s'emballa.

« Evan ? appela-t-elle.

— C'est bon, lui répondit-il après une seconde d'hésitation. Elle est sous Impérium.

— Et l'autre ?

— Toujours dans le gaz. »

Alecto hocha la tête, et réalisa soudain que c'était ridicule, puisqu'elle était seule dans le bureau.

« Ok… Ok, très bien. Je… commence à l'interroger, j'arrive. Je veux juste continuer à regarder dans les dossiers. Il y a forcément quelque chose. »

Les mains fébriles, elle s'empressa de reprendre son inspection du carton, énumérant les noms inscrits sur les dossiers. Dans l'autre pièce, elle entendait la voix d'Evan, et celle de la femme, robotique et dépourvue d'émotion. Une feuille de papier lui coupa la main, et le sang perla finement, juste à côté de son pouce.

« Merde ! »

Elle attrapa sa baguette, et tous les cartons s'ouvrirent, envoyant valser les dossiers dans tous les sens. Dans le bureau, ce ne fût plus qu'un ballet de feuilles blanches et d'encre noire, comme une nuée d'oiseaux, et Alecto au milieu, cherchant désespérément le nom de Dumbledore quelque part.

« Alecto ? »

De l'autre côté du mur, la voix d'Evan parvint à ses oreilles.

« Une seconde ! » répondit-elle.

Et soudain, elle le vit. Le nom aux trois syllabes, noté sur l'en-tête d'un dossier. _Dumbledore, Abelforth._ Elle s'en empara, le plia et l'enfonça au fond de sa poche. La baguette d'aupébine s'agita un peu et tourbillon endiablé des feuilles reprit, mais dans le sens inverse cette fois-ci, et les dossiers allèrent sagement s'entasser au fond des cartons. Satisfaite, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit Evan.

Il était dans le salon. Lui, assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, la baguette à la main. Elle, la fameuse Euridyce Trelawney, avachie sur le divan, les yeux vitreux. Elle ressemblait vaguement à Sibylle, en plus âgée, et moins osseuse. Elle avait des airs de grand-mère débonnaire, avec son fichu dans les cheveux et son pull tricoté à la main. Alecto se tourna vers Evan.

« Alors ?

— Quelqu'un est passé avant nous, répondit-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

D'un geste las, il passa la main sur ses joues.

« Elle ne sait rien ou, en tout cas, ne se souvient de rien.

— Peut-être qu'elle se défend simplement contre l'Imperium, suggéra Alecto. Ce n'est pas impossible. »

Il secoua la tête, agacé.

« Non, c'est pas ça. Quelqu'un est venu, et lui a pris ses souvenirs, sans doute pour éviter que des gens comme nous mettions la main dessus. Elle devait savoir des choses qui n'aurait jamais dû parvenir à ses oreilles. Je suis entré dans sa tête, mais elle ne se souvient même pas avoir écrit la lettre à Dumbledore. »

Il poursuivit.

« Celui qui a fait ça s'y connait bien. On lui a même forgé de nouveaux souvenirs factices pour remplacer ceux qui lui ont été pris. Je ne suis pas expert en legilimancie, mais sa mémoire est pleine d'artifices. Ça se sent.

— Peut-être que je…

— Laisse tomber, Alecto ! s'énerva-t-il en se relevant brutalement du fauteuil. Ça ne mène à rien ! _Oubliettes_ ! »

Un éclair argenté surgit de sa baguette et atteignit Euridyce. Son corps se souleva doucement, et retomba mollement sur le divan, comme une poupée de chiffon. Surprise par la soudaine et imprévisible violence de sa réaction, Alecto réprima la réplique cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Rentrons. »

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte menant au couloir, mais au lieu d'avancer, son corps demeura figé sur place.

« Où est-elle ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Alecto avec un éclat de colère dans les yeux.

« Où est l'autre ? » répéta-t-il.

Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais soudain l'absence du corps de Sibylle par terre la frappa.

« J'en sais rien ! se récria-t-elle. Tu ne l'as pas entendue bouger ?

— Je croyais que tu t'étais chargée d'elle, cingla-t-il. Mais apparement tu n'es pas foutue de lancer un sortilège correctement, même sur une ivrogne inoffensive ! »

Elle le dépassa, le toisant d'un regard mauvais, les traits chargés de haine.

« Ne t'en prends pas à moi, Rosier, ou je te jure que je vais te le faire regretter. Je n'y suis pour rien si cette conne nous a échappé, je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter ! »

Il y eut soudain un bruit de pas, et la silhouette dégingandée de Sibylle Trelawney sortit d'une pièce du fond en se cognant au passage. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était prise au piège, coincée face à eux, ses yeux immenses s'écarquillèrent, paniqués, et elle manqua de trébucher. Elle avait l'air d'un papillon de nuit, battant des ailes contre le mur, conscient de n'avoir aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle tendit ses mains tremblantes vers eux et Alecto leva sa baguette, mais quelque chose la dissuada de lancer un sortilège. Il y avait dans les yeux de Sibylle un air un peu fou, trouble et lointain. Quelque chose d'à peine humain. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et une voix caverneuse, une voix d'outre-tombe, presque, s'éleva dans le couloir.

« _Il n'y a que la mort qui vous attend. La mort et le désespoir, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous entraînera dans sa chute, et vous tomberez avec lui. Le reste ne sera que déclin et lente agonie._ »

Sibylle s'approcha, et ses yeux épinglèrent Evan avec une intensité magnétique.

« _Pas pour toi, mon garçon, car tu seras mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol mais toi…_ »

Elle se tourna vers Alecto, tendit la main, comme pour lui caresser les cheveux, mais cette dernière recula vivement, dégoûtée.

« _Toi, ce qui t'attend est bien pire que la mort. Tu seras enfermée, prisonnière de ton propre esprit, prisonnière de ta cage, prisonnière comme ta…_  
 _— Oubliettes_ ! »

L'étincelle argenté jaillit cette fois-ci de la baguette d'Alecto, et le bras de Sibylle retomba le long de son corps. Elle-même glissa avec lenteur le long du mur, les yeux pourtant encore ouverts, mais l'air hagard et perdu. Alecto n'attendit pas, ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement et s'enfuit, Evan avec elle, en trombe dans les escaliers. Le vent froid lui mordit les joues lorsqu'elle se retrouva dehors, mais enfin, elle parvint à respirer. Il lui offrit son bras, prêt à transplaner, et elle s'y accrocha. Oubliées leur dispute et les horreurs qu'ils s'étaient lancé à la figure, elle comprit qu'il était aussi troublé qu'elle.

« C'est l'alcool qui la fait délirer » dit-il pour rompre le silence alors qu'ils rentraient au château en empruntant le souterrain.

Elle approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête.

« Achève-moi si je finis comme elle. »

Mais au fond d'elle-même, il y avait ce poids, ce noeud dans son estomac. Ce grondement, cet avertissement qui lui dictait de se méfier. Peut-être que ce n'était pas seulement une vieille folle imbibée d'alcool, peut-être qu'il y avait là un fond de vérité.

* * *

Une fois de plus, merci beaucoup à mes revieweuses habituelles, _Futilement moi_ et _jane9699_ , c'est toujours une joie pour moi d'ouvrir mes mails et de voir des reviews.

Ce chapitre-ci n'est définitivement pas mon favori (le fait de ne pas être dans l'enceinte de Poudlard y est pour beaucoup !) mais il y a quand même des passages qui seront importants pour la suite et le développement de prochaines intrigues secondaires. Il est aussi plutôt long, j'avais prévu d'y caser une scène très importante concernant Artemisia, mais je la décale finalement au prochain chapitre pour éviter de vous infliger un véritable pavé. Je signale aussi qu'on a les prémices d'un rapprochement (mais c'est subtil, je vous l'accorde) !

Merci d'avance aux lecteurs qui prendront le temps de laisser une review, même une toute petite, vous êtes les meilleurs.


	9. Chapitre huit

La musique provenant de la salle commune résonnait dans tous les cachots, entraînante et follement insouciante. Alecto adorait cette chanson, mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à descendre. Elle préférait mille fois rester là, allongée sur son lit, à contempler le plafond les yeux grand ouverts, ne faisant rien d'autre que respirer en évitant de penser.

« Alecto ? T'es là ? »

L'intéressée ferma les yeux et ne répondit pas, priant pour qu'Artemisia comprenne le message. Mais ce ne fût pas le cas, et la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse.

« Oh, t'es là ! Je t'ai cherchée partout ! »

Alecto se redressa sur ses coudes, et jeta un oeil à Artemisia. Elle semblait changée. Il y avait dans sa voix des notes d'euphorie. Sa peau translucide avait pris quelques couleurs, et ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur reconnaissable entre toutes, la lueur qui s'allume dans les yeux de la fille qui a bu le verre de trop. Alecto se laissa retomber sur le matelas avec un soupir.

« Pourquoi tu ne descends pas avec nous ?

— Pas envie. »

Avec ses longs cheveux vénitiens lâchés dans son dos, son rouge-à-lèvres de femme fatale, et le subtil décolleté de sa robe noire, Artemisia avait des airs troublants de femme-enfant. Mélange savant de pudeur et de sensualité. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, mal assurée sur ses hauts talons, et s'assit au bout du lit d'Alecto.

« C'est mon anniversaire » rappela-t-elle avec une moue suppliante.

Alecto haussa un sourcil. Les airs boudeurs et les battements de cils ne l'émouvaient guère.

« Ça ressemble à du chantage. »

Artemisia secoua la tête et se para d'un irrésistible sourire angélique.

« Absolument pas. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. »

Elle se pencha un peu vers Alecto, et cette dernière sentit l'odeur si familière de son parfum. Poire mûre, jasmin et vanille. Avec en note de fond, des relents de Whisky Pur Feu; preuves irréfutables de son taux d'alcoolémie.

« Je me contente de demander gentiment. Parce que, ça me ferait _tellement_ plaisir, de fêter mes dix-huit ans avec ma meilleure amie. »

Alecto ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il à répondre à ça, de toute façon ? Artemisia avait déjà gagné le combat, et son air ravi signifiait qu'elle le savait déjà.

« Très bien, abdiqua-t-elle alors. Mais je ne reste qu'une heure, et ensuite je remonte, on est bien d'accord ? Et je ne me change pas non plus » signala-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur sa jupe d'uniforme à carreaux et son t-shirt noir à manches longues.

Artemisia balaya ses réticences d'un geste de la main dans les airs.

« Tu es très bien comme ça. »

Puis elle lui attrapa le bras, l'aida à se relever, et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient franchi le palier de la porte.

En bas, la fête ressemblait à toutes celles qu'avaient connus les murs des cachots avant elle. Une fête exhalant l'argent et les bonnes manières, les excès en tout genre et les désirs adolescents exacerbés. Autour d'une table ronde jonchée de cadavres de bouteilles, Antonin Dolohov, Terrence Nott, Evan Rosier et Spencer Wilkes disputaient une partie de poker magique. Devant ce dernier s'amoncelaient des piles de gallions et de mornilles dangereusement hautes.

« Wilkes ! tonna Dolohov en tapant du poing sur la table, visiblement éméché. Je te jure que si tu triches, je vais te le faire regretter ! »

L'intéressé se borna à sourire à son adversaire. Ses traits étaient empreints de l'expression indéchiffrable du parfait joueur de poker. Alecto termina sa descente des escaliers, à la suite d'Artemisia. Une grande masse noire apparue soudain dans son champ de vision et la bouscula sans ménagement avant de se retourner, les mains ouvertes dans une attitude d'excuse.

« Désolé ! »

Les mains d'Amycus retombèrent contre son pantalon noir lorsqu'il reconnu Alecto, et toute trace de cordialité s'effaça de son visage mais cependant, il ne parvint pas à se dérober à son regard et ils se fixèrent, l'un face à l'autre, comme deux vieux ennemis réunis par le hasard de la vie. C'était la première fois depuis des jours qu'ils se trouvaient si près, si douloureusement près qu'Alecto pouvait cette fois l'observer dans les moindres détails. Ses cheveux noirs, dégagés en arrière. Ses yeux sombres, identiques aux siens, pupilles et iris indissociables. Sa peau lisse et hâlée, sans défaut, sans la moindre aspérité, à l'exception de cette cicatrice blanchâtre perdue au milieu de l'arc de son sourcil - vestige d'une aventure de leur enfance -. Son nez, large mais droit, la fossette discrète de son menton. Elle embrassa du regard tous ces détails, toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient son frère, jusqu'à en être repue. Comme une mère qui s'apprête à être privée de son enfant pour un long moment, comme une alcoolique qui apprécie religieusement son dernier verre. La seconde d'après, Amycus lui tournait le dos, et Artemisia tirait Alecto par le poignet, l'entraînant à travers au milieu de la foule compacte des Serpentard vers un point de chute encore mystérieux.

Dans un coin, Alecto aperçu Ciara Rookwood, partageant avec Naomi Parkinson et Josefine Prewett une cigarette violette qui les faisait toutes les trois rire aux éclats. Non loin, William Lindberg et Constantino Romero bavardaient avec une née-moldue de sixième année dont Alecto n'avait jamais su le nom, malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une poursuiveuse de leur équipe de Quidditch.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Artemisia suivit son regard.

« Je les ai invités. J'ai invité tout le monde. »

Devant le froncement de nez ostensible d'Alecto elle ajouta :

« Tu devrais revoir tes préjugés. Lindberg est affligeant, mais Constantino et Violet sont très sympas. »

Alecto se borna à afficher un air dubitatif, et, secouant la tête, Artemisia reprit sa route.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Selwyn ! » lança Ulysse Avery en les croisant.

Il semblait s'être dévolu le rôle de barman, et leur tendit un verre chacune. Dedans, au milieu d'une marée de glaçons baignait un liquide vert aux reflets changeants.

« Absinthe de contrebande, lâcha-t-il devant la mine perplexe d'Alecto. Je ne sais pas exactement où Regulus a été trouver ça mais je te garantis que c'est pas empoisonné. »

Alecto se contenta d'un gorgée mais Artemisia pencha la tête en arrière et termina son verre cul-sec.

« Allez, Alecto, bois ! lui enjoignit-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu essayes de rattraper en un soir toute une vie de sobriété ? »

Artemisia se contenta de sourire. Sourire sibyllin sur ses lèvres grenat.

« J'essaye juste de profiter d'une de nos dernières soirées dans ce château. »

Elle tourna la tête vers la salle commune, et Alecto aperçu dans son regard des bribes de nostalgie. Ses yeux bleu pâle allèrent se poser successivement sur la tablée de poker, de plus en plus bruyante, sur Ciara Rookwood, collée contre Amycus, le visage enfoui dans son cou, sur Naomi Parkinson et Josefine Prewett, dansant debout sur une autre table, sous les acclamations et les sifflements obscènes d'une bande de sixième année, sur Regulus Black, seul près de la fenêtre, une cigarette aux lèvres, sur Kayla Shafiq, très digne et très droite, une flûte de champagne à peine entamée à la main, discutant avec son ami Andrew Jugson, coincé derrière les enceintes.

« Dans six mois, ce sera terminé, poursuivit Artemisia, sur le même ton mélancolique. On ne mettra plus jamais les pieds ici. On ne verra plus la plupart de ces gens. Peut-être même qu'on ne sera plus amies. »

Alecto siffla le reste de son verre d'absinthe pour se donner contenance, et l'abandonna sur le manteau de la cheminée. C'était le genre de choses auxquelles elle évitait simplement de penser.

« Eh bien, très chère, on ne peut pas dire que l'alcool vous rende particulièrement joyeuse.

— Laisse tomber » répondit Artemisia.

Et pour la millième fois de la soirée, elle l'entraîna à sa suite. Alecto s'étonna lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte de la salle commune, mais ne dit rien. Elles empruntèrent ensuite l'infini dédale des cachots, puis celui des couloirs et des escaliers. Néanmoins, Alecto s'arrêta net lorsqu'Artemisia voulu sortir par une porte dérobée.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » s'enquit-elle.

Artemisia, qui semblait avoir repoussé cette question à plus tard - sans doute dans la perspective où Alecto se montrerait difficile à convaincre - se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans répondre.

« Artemisia !

— Dehors, lâcha enfin la jeune femme du bout des lèvres, en repoussant une longue mèche aux reflets roux derrière son épaule.

— Dehors ? » répéta Alecto

Puis, tout s'éclaira dans son esprit.

« Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? demanda-t-elle, surprise. Je croyais que tu trouvais ça stupide. Limite dangereux… »

Elle tenta de se remémorer les paroles exactes d'Artemisia.

« _Une tradition vide de sens et vulgaire, digne des Gryffondor_. Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais ?

— Si, répliqua dignement Artemisia, et je le pense toujours, mais je vais quand même le faire. »

Elle ouvrit la porte, et Alecto la suivit. Elles se retrouvèrent dehors, dans le vent glacé d'une nuit de février. Sous leurs pas, une fine couche de neige crissa.

« Et tu vas le faire avec moi » ajouta Artemisia en jetant un regard à Alecto par-dessus son épaule.

L'intéressée partit d'un grand rire, mais se tût vite en réalisant à quel point elle était sérieuse.

« Je l'ai déjà fait, se défendit-elle alors.

— Alecto… fit Artemisia, gémissante. Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser là-dedans toute seule… »

Par là-dedans, elle désignait le lac, bien sûr. Étendue noire et menaçante qui se dressait là, quelques mètres devant elles, faiblement éclairée par la lueur bleutée de leurs baguettes. Les eaux ondulaient paisiblement, à peine troublées par le vent du nord, mais malgré le calme apparent, il se dégagea du lac une impression de danger. Le danger de l'inconnu, car nul ne savait vraiment ce qu'il y avait là-dessous, tout au fond. Et les légendes à ce sujet n'avaient rien de bien rassurant, encore moins au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Je suis déjà passée par là, répliqua Alecto. Et ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, de toute façon. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, dans une mince tentative pour emprisonner la chaleur de son corps.

« Oui, mais quand tu as dû le faire, tu n'étais pas toute seule.

— Je n'y suis pour rien si Amycus est né le même jour que moi ! » se défendit-elle.

C'était une tradition, à Serpentard, de faire un bain de minuit dans le lac le jour de sa majorité; une tradition ancestrale. Tous les Serpentard ou presque quittaient l'école avec le souvenir impérissable d'une baignade dans le lac la nuit de leur dix-septième anniversaire. Pour les chanceux, dont l'anniversaire venait en mai ou en juin, l'épreuve était un peu plus aisée, mais pour les autres, comme Alecto, née en novembre, c'était une véritable torture, qui devenait seulement supportable après avoir ingéré assez d'alcool pour oublier. Lorsqu'Artemisia avait fêté ses dix-ans, l'année précédente, elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'honorer la tradition. Il était donc étrange qu'elle souhaite s'y plier, un an après. Mais elle était pourtant là, frissonnante dans sa robe de soirée, déterminée et pleine de regrets.

« Allez, Alecto… insista Artemisia. Ne me laisse pas seule. J'ai besoin de toi. Et puis, ce sera bien plus drôle à deux. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pour ça que tu es venu me chercher ? »

Artemisia eut l'air vaguement embarrassé.

« À qui d'autre aurais-je pu demander ?

— J'en sais rien. À n'importe qui, tout le monde t'adore. Pourquoi pas à tes potes nés-moldus ? » suggéra Alecto.

Artemisia accusa le coup, puis un éclair passa sur son visage, et elle décida de changer de stratégie.

« Si tu viens, je te donne ma bague en saphir. Celle que tu adores. »

Alecto réfléchit une seconde, mais le marché était plus qu'avantageux.

« Ok » accepta-t-elle.

Elle s'avança à la hauteur d'Artemisia puis, avec un petit sourire en coin, ne pût s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Tu sais, je t'aurais accompagnée. Même sans la bague. »

Artemisia lui rendit son sourire, mais elle avait l'air hors de portée. Ailleurs.

« Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle doucement. Mais comme ça, elle sera à toi. De toute façon, je ne la porte jamais. »

Puis elle prit une grande inspiration, et sans lâcher le lac des yeux, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures.

« Déjà ? » articula Alecto en réprimant un frisson.

Elle ne se sentait absolument pas prête pour ce qui allait suivre.

« Je dois le faire maintenant avant de changer d'avis » répondit Artemisia.

Elle fit glisser sa robe par-dessus sa tête, et s'avança vers le bord en claquant des dents. Elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements de dentelle noire. Dans la nuit noire, malgré la lune haute dans le ciel et les lampions du parc, Alecto distinguait à peine les contours pâles de sa silhouette.

« Alecto ! Je t'attend, là ! »

À la suite, le plus vite possible, Alecto baissa la fermeture de sa jupe qui glissa le long de ses jambes, fit de ses collants noirs une boule informe et retira à la hâte talons et tee-shirt. Puis elle s'avança et saisit la main qu'Artemisia tendait vers elle. Grelottantes de froid, elles comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de sauter.

Le corps d'Alecto heurta la surface avec un bruit sourd, et elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs glacées. Le contact avec l'eau était semblable à une morsure. Vif, désagréable et lancinant. Très vite, elle se trouva complètement engourdie, presque anesthésiée. Elle remonta à la surface d'un coup de pied, et dégagea la masse de cheveux noirs venue lui chatouiller les joues. Non loin de là, Artemisia toussait, nageant sur place pour ne pas couler.

« Ça va ? demanda Alecto.

— Oui, oui… Je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi j'ai toujours refusé de prendre part à cette tradition ridicule. Je ne sens plus mes orteils. »

Le silence plana un instant.

« Tu crois que le Calmar géant pourrait nous attraper avec ses tentacules ? »

Alecto éclata de rire.

« Possible. »

Elle fit quelques brassées. Tout au fond de l'eau, à un endroit bien précis, ondoyaient des reflets verts. L'antre des sirènes peut-être. Elle se demanda soudain jusqu'à quelle distance il lui faudrait nager pour atteindre les fenêtres de la salle commune, et de nouveau, se mit à rire toute seule en imaginant la tête d'Amycus s'il venait à l'apercevoir derrière la vitre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

— Rien… rien de spécial. »

Étrangement, elle se sentait bien, dans cette eau si froide. Elle se sentait vivante.

« Alecto… murmura la voix d'Artemisia, avec une once de panique, je crois qu'un truc vient de me frôler le pied…

— Mais non, il n'y a rien à cette profondeur, souffla Alecto.

— Et au bout de combien de temps je pourrai sortir sans passer pour une lâche ?

— Oh, ça… »

Alecto fit mine de réfléchir.

« Pas avant de t'être déshabillée. »

Artemisia demeura interdite.

« Je suis déshabillée.

— C'est un bain de minuit, Artemisia, décréta Alecto. Tu dois être nue. »

L'intéressée soupira bruyamment.

« Il n'y a que nous deux. On s'en fiche.

— Si tu veux faire les choses dans les règles de l'art, c'est comme ça que ça se passe » objecta Alecto.

D'un air triomphant, elle leva haut ses sous-vêtements tout juste retirés, et les balança en direction du rebord.

« De toute façon, on n'y voit rien, rappela-t-elle.

— Et si quelqu'un arrive ? s'inquiéta Artemisia.

— C'est un risque à prendre » répondit simplement Alecto.

Et malgré ses réticences, Artemisia l'imita. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle se fendit d'un petit rire de grelots.

« C'est plutôt… agréable, admit-elle. Libérateur. »

Puis elle cessa de rire et constata :

« Je crois que j'ai vraiment trop bu. Je suis toute nue dans le lac. »

Cette fois, ce fût au tour d'Alecto de partir à rire.

« Joyeux anniversaire, chérie ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha du bord et s'y adossa. Elle commençait tout juste à se réchauffer, sans qu'elle ne sache s'il s'agissait de la chaleur de l'alcool qui commençait à doucement se répandre ou si elle était véritablement en train de s'habituer à la température de l'eau. Artemisia la rejoignit. Elle était à moins d'un mètre, mais Alecto ne distinguait guère les traits de son visage. Seuls ses cheveux roux brillaient à la lueur des lampions.

« On sera toujours amies, dans six mois, dit-elle en écho aux paroles qu'Artemisia avait prononcé plus tôt dans la soirée. Même dans cinq ans. Et crois-moi, on fréquentera toujours les mêmes personnes, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait vraiment s'éloigner du cercle de nos connaissances sang-pur. Au fond… les choses n'auront pas changé tant que ça. Si ce n'est que tu seras probablement mariée avec… mettons… Regulus Black.

— Regulus Black ? répéta Artemisia, perplexe.

— Il a l'air intéressé, lâcha Alecto en guise d'explication. Il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder, tout à l'heure. Et l'autre jour, je l'ai surpris en train de te mater les fesses.

— Oh. »

Alecto fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il te plaît pas ? C'est vrai qu'il est un peu plus jeune que nous, mais il est plutôt canon, non ? Bon, d'un autre côté, comme je ne t'ai jamais vue avec personne, je ne suis pas très au point sur des goûts. »

Artemisia se racla la gorge.

« Pas mon genre.

— Vraiment ? fit Alecto, surprise. Alors c'est quoi, ton genre ? »

Artemisia garda le silence, la bouche résolument close, visiblement en proie à une lutte intérieure. Puis elle releva le menton, et son visage se pencha vers celui d'Alecto. D'abord, ce fût son parfum qui l'assaillit. Ce parfum sucré et fleuri qui lui ressemblait tellement, une odeur fraîche, évocatrice de printemps et de soleil, mais avec en arrière plan, une note capiteuse et féminine. Puis, les lèvres d'Artemisia se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes, dans un frôlement timide, presque une question. « _Est-ce que je peux_ ? ». Ses lèvres, c'était un battement d'ailes de papillon, et Alecto ne sût comment réagir. Peut-être parce que le froid lui avait engourdi les sens, peut-être parce que sa surprise l'empêchait de réfléchir. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas un baiser désagréable, simplement doux et déconcertant, d'une délicatesse infinie. Et lorsqu'Artemisia se recula, troublée, sourcils froncés, les joues en feu, Alecto se surprit à presque le regretter.

« Je… excuse-moi. »

Elle s'écarta brusquement, et les contours de son visage s'évanouirent dans l'obscurité. Dans un clapotis de vaguelettes, elle s'extirpa de l'eau et Alecto, qui ne pouvait rien voir, devina qu'elle devait être en train de rassembler ses affaires. Puis elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner au loin, et comprit qu'elle était seule, à présent.

x

Perché au sommet de son marchepied, le professeur Flitwick s'escrimait à expliquer à la classe de septième année les principes fondateurs des sortilèges d'altération de la mémoire. Mais comme chaque lundi matin, tous ses efforts demeuraient vains, et son auditoire se contentait de l'écouter à moitié, profitant de l'heure pour achever une nuit trop courte.

Alecto était assise sur la droite, contre le mur de pierre. À côté d'elle, la place d'Artemisia était vide. Elle ne l'avait pas croisée depuis l'épisode étrange de leur baiser dans le lac. Deux rang devant elle, Evan Rosier somnolait, la tête appuyée dans sa paume, le col de chemise à moitié relevé. Terrence, son voisin de table, gribouillait sur un parchemin ce qui semblait être des stratégies de Quidditch.

« L'une des principales différences qui oppose sortilège d'Amnésie et sortilège de Faux souvenirs, c'est le champ d'action de ces sortilèges. Le sortilège d'Amnésie agit sur la mémoire à long terme alors que le… »

Faisant mine d'écouter Flitwick et son babillage ininterrompu, Alecto se pencha sur son parchemin.

 _Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans le dossier d'Abelforth, mais je pense que c'est lui qu'on aurait dû interroger._

Elle déchira le morceau de papier, leva discrètement sa baguette, et le morceau de parchemin se transforma en une minuscule vipère qui se mit à onduler sur la table. Alecto s'en saisit, et la déposa au sol. Le petit serpent sinua entre les barreaux de chaises et les tables, et alla s'enrouler autour de la chaussure d'Evan, qui sortit brusquement de sa torpeur et baissa les yeux sur le reptile de papier. Il l'attrapa et déplia silencieusement le mot. Puis, il se pencha sur son propre parchemin pour répondre et quelques minutes plus tard, un colibri voleta jusqu'au genou d'Alecto.

 _Qu'est ce qui t'échappe dans la phrase « ça sert à rien de s'acharner » ? Continue tes recherches si tu veux, peu m'importe, ce sera sans moi. Et ne vient pas pleurer quand ça tournera mal. Parce que, crois-moi, ça tournera mal._

Si Evan sentit dans son dos le regard assassin d'Alecto, il ne se retourna pas. Mais il restait à celle-ci une dernière carte à jouer, alors elle n'insista pas. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire pour le changer d'avis.

x

L'entraînement matinal de Quidditch s'acheva sous la pluie battante et les joueurs regagnèrent les vestiaires dans la précipitation, maugréant contre Terrence Nott et sa lubie de jouer par tous les temps. Le terrain ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vaste champ de boue à présent, mais Alecto ne s'en souciait guère et avançait d'un pas décidé vers la silhouette encapuchonnée à l'arrière du groupe qui traînait des pieds pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Prenant soudain conscience de la présence d'Alecto, dangereusement proche, déterminée et inarrêtable, la dite-silhouette accéléra le pas pour s'effacer au milieu de ses coéquipiers. Une bourrasque de vent rabattit soudain sa capuche en arrière, et une masse folle de boucles vénitiennes s'en échappa.

« Artemisia ! »

Alecto courrait presque, maculant de boue ses bottines et ses collants.

« Artemisia ! »

Regulus Black leva la tête, et Alecto le vit se pencher vers Artemisia pour lui désigner sa présence. _Comme si elle ne m'avait pas vue_. Incapable de l'ignorer plus longtemps, l'intéressée ralentit le pas et bifurqua vers Alecto, tête basse. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la même hauteur, cette dernière remarqua que son amie était fermement agrippée son balais, à tel point que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

« Tu m'ignores ? » interrogea Alecto de but en blanc.

La pluie continuait de tomber, drue, violente, et les trempait jusqu'aux os. Toutes deux demeuraient cependant immobiles, face à face, sans prêter la moindre attention aux gouttes de pluie qui faisaient comme des larmes sur leurs visages.

« Je… non » répondit Artemisia du bout des lèvres.

Mais son ton n'était pas des plus convaincants. Elle leva enfin les yeux, et rencontra ceux d'Alecto pour la première fois. Ses iris d'aigue-marine étaient fuyants, ceux d'Alecto, noirs d'encre, soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Artemisia ? » murmura-t-elle.

Ses cheveux noirs détrempés étaient collés contre sa nuque, la pluie ruisselait dans l'échancrure de son chemisier et le vent soufflait avec virulence entre les plis de sa jupe. À demi-voix, elle demanda :

« Ça a un rapport avec le baiser ? »

Artemisia rougit violemment. Il semblait qu'elle avait mille fois redouté cette instant, que les mots étaient une gifle, un rappel cruel d'un souvenir qu'il valait mieux oublier.

« Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, j'aurai pas dû... »

Alecto fronça les sourcils, voulut lui saisir le bras, mais Artemisia se recula.

« Mais enfin, c'est pas grave ! s'exclama Alecto. Tu étais ivre, et moi aussi, un peu, et puis ça ne voulais rien dire… »

Artemisia approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Oui, non, bien sûr que non… Évidemment. C'était juste…

— Un baiser amical, acheva Alecto.

— C'est ça... approuva Artemisia. Alors, pas de quoi en faire un drame. »

La rougeur sembla peu à peu s'effacer de ses joues, et son regard se fit moins éperdu, mais l'eau avait fait coulé un peu de mascara sous ses yeux et ainsi, elle ressemblait à un clown, triste et abandonné.

« Mais je n'aurais pas dû boire. »

Alecto haussa simplement les épaules.

« La Artemisia ivre n'était pas de si mauvaise compagnie » déclara-t-elle.

Elles échangèrent un bref sourire, rassurées de voir que les fragiles remparts de leur amitié tenaient encore.

« Tu as dormi où ? interrogea enfin Alecto. Quand je suis montée, tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. »

La question arracha à Artemisia une grimace embarrassée.

« Dans le dortoir de Ciara » avoua-t-elle, incertaine.

Le visage profondément outré d'Alecto lui arracha un petit éclat de rire, et elles se séparèrent le coeur plus léger, même si la pluie avait toujours le goût amer des non-dits.

x

Evan rattrapa Alecto sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, la retenant par le bras au détour d'un couloir. Elle leva sur lui des yeux surpris, puis fronça les sourcils en avisant ses doigts, serrés trop fort autour de son avant-bras.

« Tu me fais mal. »

Il desserra son étreinte, mais ne la lâcha pas. Ses yeux étincelaient d'une intensité furieuse, et Alecto comprit qu'il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

« Je sais ce que t'as fait. »

Elle le contempla sans rien dire, l'encourageant à poursuivre d'un simple signe de tête.

« T'as demandé à ton père de financer la campagne du mien. »

Elle demeura impassible, sans avouer ni démentir, se contentant d'observer, appréciatrice, sa colère. Il était plus humain, ainsi, sans le masque de sa froideur, sans ses apparences impassibles, sans son air inflexible. Plus beau, aussi, inexplicablement, avec ses yeux plissés, le pli rageur entre ses sourcils et l'os saillant de sa mâchoire serrée. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'un peu animal; vaguement incontrôlable, comme si d'un instant à l'autre, il pouvait décider de foutre le feu, à elle et à cette école avec.

« Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de ta pitié, Carrow, garde-la, noie-toi dedans ! T'as cru faire une bonne action ? Sainte Alecto qui vient en aide aux pauvres sang-pur ruinés ? » s'enquit-il, sarcastique.

Au fond, cependant, il avait bien compris qu'il était piégé. D'où la fureur orageuse, le genre de fureur instinctive mais inutile des causes perdues. Et Alecto, elle, savourait sa victoire.

« Tu te trompes, Rosier. Je ne l'ai pas fait par pitié, je l'ai fait par intérêt. Je ne fais jamais quelque chose sans rien attendre en retour, c'est contraire à tous mes principes.

— Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien t'apporter, de claquer la fortune familiale pour permettre à mon père de poursuivre ses ambitions politiques ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu y gagnes, là-dedans.

— Eh bien, tu m'es redevable, maintenant, persifla-t-elle. Tout simplement. J'ai réparé l'erreur que tu avais commise en te faisant d'Avery un ennemi. Je t'ai sauvé la mise auprès de ton père.

— Je ne te dois rien du tout. »

Elle sourit.

« Oh si. Et je sais que tu détestes avoir une dette envers quelqu'un. Ça va rester quelque part, dans un coin de ton esprit. Tu vas y penser toute la journée. Ça va te torturer, jusqu'à te ronger. Ça te rendra fou, de me devoir quelque chose, alors tu voudras qu'on soit quittes. Et à ce moment là, tu viendras me voir, et alors je pourrais te demander n'importe quoi. »

Elle vit que ses paroles faisaient chemin dans son esprit, malgré tous les efforts déployés pour ne pas le montrer, et mutine, elle ajouta :

« Peut-être qu'on pourrai gagner un temps précieux, si tu me posais la question maintenant ?»

Il marqua une pause, puis ouvrit la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il, agressif.

Et cette fois, elle abandonna son sourire de peste et releva la manche du bras qu'il tenait toujours. Son bras nu.

« Je veux la Marque, quoi qu'il en coûte. Je veux être quelqu'un, je veux qu'on me respecte. Je veux que mon frère me revienne, et je veux un avenir. Alors tu vas m'aider à mettre la main sur les plans de Dumbledore, pour qu'on les donne au Maître. Parce que jusque là, tu n'as pas vraiment été d'une grande aide. Avec tes sarcasmes et ton manque d'enthousiasme, t'étais déjà persuadé qu'on échouerait. »

Il sembla vouloir répondre, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Je veux qu'on forme une équipe, Evan, et que cette mission réussisse. Après, on repartira chacun de notre côté comme on l'a toujours fait, et tu ne me devras plus rien. Mais en attendant, tu as une dette, ne t'avise pas de l'oublier. »

D'un coup sec, elle se libéra de son emprise, et reprit tranquillement le chemin de la bibliothèque, l'abandonnant dans le couloir avec ses pensées, persuadée que cette partie-là, elle l'avait gagnée.

x

Ce mardi-là était le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Pour l'occasion, les tables de la Grande Salle ployaient sous les bouquets de fleurs. Des chandelles rose illuminaient l'aube orangée du plafond magique, des pétales formaient des chemins de table, et l'air était saturé d'une odeur épouvantablement sucrée. Peu portée sur les épanchements sentimentaux qui naissaient, ça et là, dans tous les coins de la Grande Salle, Alecto termina son petit-déjeuner en vitesse et regagna la salle commune. Avec un certain soulagement, elle constata que cette dernière baignait toujours dans la même lumière verte, sombre et un peu lugubre, et qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un bouquet ou d'une guirlande de coeurs. Le silence était tranquille, la majorité des élèves assistant à cette heure-ci à leur première heure de cours de la journée. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Alecto qui, après avoir joyeusement laissé tomber l'Histoire de la Magie, se permettait de lambiner sans culpabilité chaque mardi matin.

Elle s'assit au coin de la cheminée et, avisant un exemplaire de journal abandonné, s'en empara. Une interview du premier ministre Harold Minchum occupait les premières pages, mais c'était définitivement sans intérêt. En revanche, dans la rubrique faits-divers, un article était consacré au meurtre sanglant d'une famille de nés-moldus dans la banlieue londonienne et, tout absorbée à sa lecture, Alecto n'entendit pas la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir.

Remarquant la présence de la jeune femme, le nouveau venu esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de son fauteuil à pas de loups. Il se planta juste devant elle, et en le voyant, elle baissa son journal avec une moue surprise.

« Yaxley. »

Il y avait dans son intonation une interrogation voilée.

« Bonjour, Alecto » dit-il de son habituelle voix posée.

Elle le dévisagea avec curiosité, ne sachant comment prendre son amabilité qui avait tout l'air d'être forcée. Après tout, quelques jours auparavant, elle l'avait abandonné là, nu sur un canapé, et le souvenir planait au-dessus d'eux.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

Cette fois, elle ne put s'en empêcher, et elle leva les yeux au plafond pour marquer son agacement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il eut un petit sourire, et elle rêva de l'étrangler.

« C'est l'une des choses que j'apprécie chez toi, fit-il remarquer. Tu es toujours directe. Tu vas droit au but. »

Du plat de la main, il lissa machinalement sa cravate de soie émeraude, déjà repassée avec soin.

« Eh bien, si tu apprécies tant que ça ce trait de mon caractère, tu pourrais peut-être t'en inspirer » suggéra Alecto, acerbe.

Il eut un petit rictus qu'elle ne sût comment interpréter. À mi-chemin entre mépris et mesquinerie, un demi-sourire sans en être un qu'il semblait avoir emprunté à Dolohov.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, tu le sais bien » déclara-t-il en inclinant la tête vers elle.

Il se pencha tant et si bien que ses lèvres effleurèrent l'oreille d'Alecto.

« J'avais quelque chose à te dire, à propos de ta chère maman. Je lui ai envoyé un bouquet à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Alecto se raidit dans son siège, et dans ses veines, le sang se figea en glace. Corban recula d'un pas pour mieux admirer son désarroi, comme un peintre admire son tableau achevé.

« J'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir, poursuivit-il, doucereux et menaçant. Mais j'espère ne pas m'être trompé en l'envoyant. Elle est bien au service de neuromagie ? Salle 3, avec les autres légumes dans son genre ? »

Le manque de réaction d'Alecto, totalement sous le choc, le contenta davantage.

« J'ai eu un mal fou à retrouver sa trace, étant donné la façon dont ton père a essayé de faire oublier son existence. On m'a dit qu'elle était complètement inoffensive, que c'était comme si elle avait reçu un baiser de détraqueur.. »

Il parût un instant pensif.

« Je devrais probablement aller lui rendre une petite visite, un de ces jours. Histoire de me rendre compte par moi-même des dégâts… »

Son front se plissa un peu lorsqu'il affecta une expression peinée. Mais, contredisant sa feinte tristesse, ses yeux luisaient d'un triomphe haineux et malsain.

« Ce qui est fort dommage, c'est que ce ne sera pas une simple visite de courtoisie. Ce sera plutôt… un genre de punition, tu vois. Des représailles. »

Retrouvant l'usage de la parole, Alecto se releva du fauteuil, et le foudroya d'un regard meurtrier :

« Si tu mets ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans sa chambre… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa menace.

« Tu ne croyais quand même t'en tirer comme ça après ce que tu m'as fait ? interrogea-t-il.

— Ma mère ne t'a rien fait. Si tu ressens le besoin de réparer ton ego en miette, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à la bonne personne, cracha-t-elle.

— Mais Alecto, protesta-t-il dans un souffle, je ne cherche pas à t'affronter à la loyale. Non, sûrement pas. »

Son visage s'éclaira.

« Je veux simplement taper où ça fait mal. Et taper tellement fort que tu ne t'en relèveras pas. »

Et il l'abandonna là, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de répliquer. Mais elle n'avait de toute façon rien à dire, la gorge sèche, le ventre noué, trop consciente désormais des conséquences que ses frasques ne manqueraient pas de provoquer.

* * *

Merci _Futilement moi_ d'être toujours là, et merci _Korrigan TanNoz_ pour ta review !

À très vite,

xx


	10. Chapitre neuf

La mère d'Alecto était du genre insaisissable. Elle l'avait toujours été, avec son sourire lointain, ses rêveries et son air perpétuellement surpris. Parfois, lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur ses enfants, Alecto remarquait son étonnement. C'était comme si, chaque fois, elle se demandait : « c'est vraiment moi qui ai fait ça ? ». Il ne lui suffisait que d'une demi-seconde pour les oublier. Elle était comme ça; elle oubliait de leur donner le bain, elle oubliait de préparer leur goûter, et parfois, elle les oubliait tout entier.

Elle semblait toujours intimidée par eux, un peu effrayée. Ça se voyait sur les photos où, bébés, elle les portait à bout de bras, impatiente de les poser. Elle les aimait, pourtant. Et elle leur disait, parfois, lorsqu'elle leur coupait les cheveux à chaque changement de saison. Ils s'asseyaient devant sa coiffeuse, et elle agitait alors ses ciseaux effilés. C'était un rituel lent, doux et silencieux. À la fin, elle murmurait qu'elle les aimait, et ses « je t'aime » sonnaient comme des secrets. Elle avait pris l'habitude de conserver une ou deux de leurs mèches de cheveux, et les faisaient prisonnier d'une boîte doré. Alecto se disait que c'était sa façon à elle de ne pas les oublier.

Sa mère était belle, mais sa beauté était comme elle, un peu dérangée. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, clairs, frôlant ses clavicules, des yeux noirs, un cou de cygne et un nez en trompette. Sa peau était aussi pâle que les rideaux, et parfois, elle semblait s'y effacer, surtout quand elle se postait à la fenêtre pour observer l'horizon. Longtemps, Alecto s'était demandé ce qu'elle pouvait bien regarder, ce qui pouvait bien la captiver. Il n'y avait rien à voir, pensait-elle. Juste le jardin, la plaine, et la silhouette dentelée du sous-bois, tout au fond. Rien qui ne méritât d'être admiré pendant des heures. Mais pourtant, tandis qu'Amycus se brisait l'arcade sourcilière sur l'arrête de la cheminée, tandis qu'Alecto saccageait ses produits de beauté, leur mère fixait l'extérieur sans ciller, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'y arracher.

Leur père l'aimait à la folie. Il en avait été épris du premier coup d'oeil, de cette fille Malefoy, de son charme lumineux, de son sourire rare et nébuleux. Même si on la disait un peu folle, et même si elle était plus jeune que lui de près de vingt ans. Ils se ressemblaient, en y réfléchissant. Aucun des deux ne parlaient beaucoup et leurs esprits semblaient perdus dans un autre monde. Ils se comprenaient très bien comme ça, et la mère d'Alecto l'aimait aussi, à sa façon. Il était l'homme de la terre, elle était la fille des airs, et leur mariage semblait fait d'un bonheur paisible, dans ce grand manoir silencieux perdu dans la campagne du Norfolk.

Alecto n'aurait su dire à quel moment sa fascination enfantine et son amour inconditionnel pour sa mère s'étaient mués en rage sourde. Peut-être quand elle avait compris que, peu importe ses exploits ou ses tourments, sa mère ne serait jamais vraiment là; quand elle avait compris que sa mère était une étrangère qui ne serait jamais à sa portée. Elle avait beau tendre les doigts de toute ses forces, elle ne parvenait jamais à la toucher. Alors, son chagrin et sa rancoeur avaient grandi pendant toutes ces années, et l'éloignement, loin d'apaiser les choses, avait tout exacerbé. La mère d'Alecto lui écrivait de temps à autres une longue lettre, et ces lettres finissaient toujours calcinées dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la salle commune, pendant qu'Alecto, allongée dans son lit à baldaquin, pleurait ces mots que sa mère savait écrire mais jamais dire.

Et puis il y avait eu cet horrible jour, l'été qui avait précédé son entrée en sixième année. Ce jour où Alecto n'avait eu qu'une obsession : cracher son venin. Contre Tomas Gallagher, son petit-ami qui venait de la quitter. Contre Amycus, à peine enrôlé parmi les Mangemorts, qui commençait à s'éloigner. Contre son père qui lui préférait ses Mandariniers Magiques, contre sa mère, présence fantomatique, sorte d'héroïne tragique en robe blanche, de princesse prisonnière attendant la délivrance. Et c'était sur cette dernière qu'Alecto avait passé sa crise de nerf, criant, hurlant, tempêtant, envoyant tout valser, les mots cruels comme les vases brisés.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement des derniers mots qu'elle avait lancé. « Si t'es aussi malheureuse que t'en as l'air, casse-toi, personne te retient, on n'a pas besoin de toi. C'est pas comme si t'avais été une mère, ces seize dernières années ». La mère d'Alecto n'avait pas décroché un mot, et cette dernière, furieuse, s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Le lendemain, à la première heure, Amycus et elle avaient pris le Poudlard Express pour la rentrée. Alecto était partie sans un regard pour sa mère. Et ce même jour, en fin de soirée, celle-ci s'était jetée contre la voiture d'un moldu qui roulait sur la route sinueuse près de leur manoir. La suite, Alecto l'avait su plus tard. C'était les médecins moldus qui avaient pris en charge sa mère, cette nuit-là. Le père d'Alecto, qui dormait déjà, ne s'était aperçu de la disparition de sa femme que le lendemain matin, et lorsqu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée, dans un hôpital de Norwich, c'était trop tard. En voulant la sauver, les moldus avaient provoqués des dommages irréparables dans son cerveau. Des dommages tels que les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste s'étaient trouvés impuissants. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour elle. Elle était plongée dans ce qu'appelaient les moldus « un état végétatif » et elle ne parlait plus, elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne pensait plus. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait encore faire, c'était ouvrir les yeux. Et observer en silence, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Alecto se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait revu sa mère, dans cette chambre aux murs blancs, dans le service de neuromagie réservé aux patients de longue durée. Elle était méconnaissable. Les médicomages avaient fait de leur mieux, mais son visage délicat était mangé par les cicatrices. Alecto avait rendu son petit-déjeuner aux toilettes ce jour-là, et Amycus avait quitté la pièce et n'y avait plus jamais remis les pieds.

Mais le pire, ça avait été la lettre. La lettre qui était arrivée _après_. La lettre qui, pendant des mois, avait empêché Alecto de s'affronter dans un miroir et lui avait donné des cauchemars où apparaissaient sa mère, pieds nus sur la route mouillée derrière le manoir, sa robe blanche d'été éclaboussée de sang. La lettre qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. La dernière lettre écrite par sa mère, et la seule qu'elle ait gardé.

Et puis, tant bien que mal, la vie avait fini par reprendre son cours. De nouveaux Mandariniers avaient poussés, comme les cheveux d'Alecto, qu'elle n'avait plus coupé. Amycus avait suivi la voie des Mangemorts, et leur père avait étouffé son chagrin dans le travail. Le manoir était toujours silencieux, sa mère était toujours insaisissable. Au fond, les choses n'avaient pas tant changé.

Et la plupart du temps, Alecto parvenait à faire taire le monstre dévorant de sa culpabilité.

x

Pendant longtemps, Alecto avait détesté les cours d'astronomie. Elle n'aimait pas quitter l'antre familière des cachots à la nuit tombée pour rejoindre la haute tour pleine de courants d'air où se déroulait les cours. Elle n'aimait pas non plus le professeur Holloway, qui les assommait d'explications compliquées et lui collait des « désolant » à chaque devoir. Elle détestait chaque minute perdue à observer des constellations, des galaxies et des étoiles dont elle oubliait le nom sitôt retournée dans les cachots.

Mais elle envisageait d'entrer à l'école d'architecture magique après Poudlard, et pour une raison un peu obscure, les cours d'astronomie étaient obligatoires. Alors, elle avait continué à les suivre après sa sixième année, et petit à petit, ces cours étaient devenus l'habituelle rengaine du jeudi soir. Un rituel agréable, son petit échappatoire. Elle avait appris à apprécier le professeur Holloway, sévère mais juste, qui la gratifiait d'un « acceptable » à l'occasion, et elle avait trouvé dans l'observation du ciel un certain réconfort. Face à cette immensité, ses problèmes apparaissaient dérisoires.

Elle était, avec Constantino Romero - à qui elle n'adressait bien sûr pas la parole -, la seule élève de Serpentard à suivre ces cours, ce qui lui permettait de laisser de côté le jeu épuisant des apparences. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était s'asseoir dans un coin avec son télescope, face à une fenêtre, et prendre des notes selon le sujet d'études du moment.

« Ça, Miss Carrow, fit le professeur Holloway en se penchant dans le dos d'Alecto, c'est un trou noir stellaire. Pas un trou noir intermédiaire. »

Alecto rectifia son erreur en barrant son parchemin d'un trait noir, et le professeur Holloway lui infligea un soupir découragé.

« Parfois, je me demande si vous écoutez un traître mot de ce que je peux raconter. »

Puis, secouant la tête, il s'éloigna vers l'élève suivant. L'horloge murale frôlait les vingt-trois heures lors que le cours prit fin. Les élèves s'acheminèrent un par un vers le bureau pour déposer leurs devoirs. Juste devant Alecto, Constantino Romero tenait à la main une quantité incroyable de parchemins noircis. Il surprit le regard curieux qu'elle posait sur lui et baissa immédiatement les yeux, comme pris en faute. Il laissa tomber ses notes sur le bureau du professeur Holloway, au sommet d'une pile déjà haute, et disparût derrière la porte sans attendre, comme effrayé à l'idée de devoir faire le chemin du retour en sa compagnie.

Alecto franchit le seuil de la porte parmi les derniers, et voyant qui l'attendait derrière, adossé contre la rambarde des escaliers, elle fronça les sourcils.

« T'as mis le temps, commenta Evan Rosier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il prit son temps pour répondre, attendant que les derniers élèves les dépassent avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je suis venu payer ma dette. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est le genre de dette qu'on ne peut pas payer en une seule fois, glissa-t-elle cependant.

— Je sais, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te devoir éternellement quelque chose. Alors je commence dès maintenant. »

Il se tût, avisant le professeur Holloway qui sortait à son tour de la salle d'astronomie.

« Tiens, Monsieur Rosier, commenta ce dernier en reconnaissant son ancien élève. Mes cours vous manquent ?

— Pas vraiment, Monsieur, répondit Evan, avec un sourire un peu insolent. J'attendais simplement Alecto.

— Je vois. »

Holloway leur tourna le dos pour fermer à clé la salle de classe, puis il entreprit de descendre les escaliers de pierre en colimaçon. Cependant, il se tourna vers eux une dernière fois.

« Vous devriez retourner à votre salle commune, tous les deux. Ce n'est pas une heure pour traîner dans le château. »

Alecto et Evan acquiescèrent comme des enfants de choeur, et le regardèrent disparaître. Lorsqu'elle fût certaine qu'il était trop loin pour les entendre, Alecto se pencha vers Evan, piquante :

« Je me doutais bien que tu étais du genre à te sentir piqué dans ton orgueil par un simple geste de charité. »

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu n'es pas charitable, Alecto. Et je ne suis pas piqué dans mon orgueil. »

Alecto eut une moue dubitative. Secouant la tête, il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et commença à descendre les escaliers. Il se retourna une fois pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait et lâcha la raison de sa venue :

« On va à Pré-au-Lard.

— En quel honneur ? interrogea Alecto en accélérant le pas pour atteindre sa hauteur.

— Dumbledore a un rendez-vous ce soir, au Trois Balais.

— Avec qui ? »

Evan eut un mouvement d'épaule peu enthousiaste.

« Ça, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être avec quelqu'un d'intéressant, ou peut-être pas. Le seul moyen de savoir, c'est d'y aller. »

Sans doute s'attendait-il à ce qu'Alecto se montre réticente, et c'est pourquoi il lui lança un coup d'oeil surpris lorsqu'elle répondit d'un simple « d'accord » résigné.

Arrivés en bas des marches, ils traversèrent un long couloir et empruntèrent un second escalier qui les mena au deuxième étage. C'était là que se trouvait le passage derrière la statue de Gregory le Hautain, dont la sortie était la plus proche des Trois Balais. Alecto était en terrain connu, cette fois. Le passage secret était simplement plus sombre que dans son souvenir, avec ses escaliers étroits enfoncés dans les profondeurs du sous-sol et et ses allées labyrinthiques menant tout droit au coeur du village, près de la poste.

« Et pour notre apparence ? interrogea Alecto juste avant de sortir du passage. Et ne me dis pas que tu as piqué du Polynectar dans la vieille réserve de Severus, parce que depuis le temps que ça traîne là… »

Elle se fendit d'une grimace dégoûtée.

« … je suis sûre que rien que l'odeur me tuerait.

— Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il. Pour une fois, les cours de métamorphose vont servir à quelque chose. »

Elle acquiesça, pensive.

« Oui, c'est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. »

Elle leva légèrement sa baguette, mais l'extrémité lumineuse, faible et vacillante, éclairait à peine le visage d'Evan.

« On ne peut pas faire ça là, objecta-t-elle cependant, on n'y voit rien. »

Elle s'engagea dans l'embouchure de sortie et vérifia rapidement les alentours.

« C'est bon. »

Elle s'extirpa hors du passage secret, Evan à sa suite. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite cour délabrée à l'arrière des bâtiments de la poste. Des débris multiples - vieilles cages à oiseaux, morceaux de bois et de ferraille, carcasse d'une vieille Triumph délestée de ses roues - et un monticule de ronces et d'orties dérobaient le passage à la vue des passants. Alecto et Evan se faufilèrent prudemment au milieu de l'immense capharnaüm, et s'approchèrent du trottoir, éclairé par la lueur des lampadaires.

« Va-y, fais-le » lança-t-il.

Il se tint devant elle, droit, les sourcils un peu froncés, comme s'il anticipait une gifle.

« Mais sois gentille, et évite d'abîmer mon visage » conseilla-t-il.

Elle sourit et leva sa baguette, concentrée.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Des filaments blancs, fins et vaporeux s'échappèrent tour à tour de la baguette d'aubépine vers Evan, enveloppant son visage d'une brume pâle. Lorsque la brume se dissipa, Alecto sût qu'elle avait réussi. Il était méconnaissable. Son visage était plus large, et sa peau désormais caramel était marquée de fines ridules qui lui donnait l'air plus âgé. Ses cheveux, plus sombres, étaient également plus courts, dégageant ainsi son front et ses tempes. Des yeux bruns, une bosse sur le nez et une barbe de trois jours complétaient le tableau.

« Tu devrais rester comme ça, commenta Alecto en reculant d'un pas, mutine. T'es plutôt pas mal.

— Pas mal ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Ne sois pas insultante, Alecto. Avec mon vrai visage, je suis bien plus que pas mal. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et demeura immobile tandis qu'à son tour, il métamorphosait ses traits.

« C'est bon ?

— C'est bon » acquiesça-t-il après un instant.

Puis il lui tendit le bras tandis qu'il prenait le chemin des Trois Balais.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte, marmonna-t-elle.

— Je sais, répliqua Evan avec un soupir. Mais on passera plus inaperçu si on a l'air d'un gentil petit couple. »

Avec une pointe de gêne, elle baissa les yeux sur son bras et entrelaça leurs doigts en essayant d'ignorer la douce chaleur de la main d'Evan, et le frisson qui effleurait sa colonne vertébrale. Sur le trottoir d'en-face, la façade des Trois Balais étincelait, éclatante de lumière au milieu de la rue plongée dans la pénombre. Devant la porte, un homme minuscule fumait un cigare en ricanant avec son comparse. La clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit lorsqu'une femme sortit de l'auberge à son tour.

« Mondingus ! s'exclama-t-elle, apostrophant l'un des deux hommes. Rosmerta te cherche, t'as pas réglé ta note ! »

Evan retint la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. En dépit de l'heure tardive, l'auberge était bondée et presque toute les tables étaient occupées. Une délicieuse odeur de feu de cheminée flottait dans l'atmosphère. Alecto se mit à chercher des yeux Dumbledore, mais ne reconnût nul part ses cheveux argenté.  
L'interrompant dans son observation, une jeune serveuse portant un tablier estampillé du logo de l'auberge se planta devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.

« Bonsoir, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Mais c'était à Evan qu'elle s'adressait, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

« Une table, s'il vous plaît. Pour ma femme et moi. »

Avec un léger froncement de sourcils, la jeune serveuse gratifia Alecto d'une oeillade peu amène, et elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« Très bien. Désirez-vous également réserver une chambre pour la nuit ? » s'enquit-elle.

Evan croisa le regard d'Alecto, et un sourire suggestif étira ses lèvres.

« Peut-être plus tard, répondit-il.

— Parfait, fit la jeune femme. Je vais vous conduire à votre table. »

Elle tourna les talons et se fraya un passage entre les chaises et les tables. Profitant que la serveuse leur tourne le dos, Alecto gratifia Evan d'un coup de pied dans la cheville.

« Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il en lui retournant un coup d'oeil surpris. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— _Peut-être plus tard_ , répéta Alecto en l'imitant. T'es vraiment un abruti.

— On est censés être mariés ! » se justifia-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Pas besoin de te donner tout ce mal pour être crédible, argua-t-elle.

— Comme si l'idée te rebutait tant que ça. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il la fit taire d'un coup de coude. Ils étaient arrivés au bout de la salle, près d'une table pour deux non loin de la cheminée, et la serveuse les observait.

« Je vous apporte les menus » déclara-t-elle.

Elle leur adressa un sourire crispé et s'éloigna tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient.

« Je ne vois pas Dumbledore » chuchota Alecto à voix suffisamment basse pour que ses paroles échappent aux oreilles voisines.

L'imitant, Evan balaya les lieux d'un regard circulaire. De leur place près de la cheminée, ils parvenaient à voir les moindres recoins de la salle. Et Dumbledore n'était pas là.

« Peut-être dans une autre salle ? suggéra-t-il. Dans un endroit plus privé ? »

Puis, plus bas encore, presque pour lui-même :

« Dita ne se trompe jamais, d'habitude. Il devrait être là. »

La serveuse revint à ce moment précis, et leur tendit sans un mot les deux menus.

« Excusez-moi » la retint Evan alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

Il se fendit d'une expression charmeuse. Peu importe qu'il ait changé d'apparence, cet air-là était toujours le même.

« Je me demandais… En fait, ma femme et moi venons de très loin et nous espérions croiser… vous savez, monsieur Dumbledore, on dit qu'il a ses habitudes ici. Ce serait un tel honneur de le rencontrer… »

Il acheva sa phrase d'un sourire chaleureux qui rompit les dernières réserves de la jeune femme, et celle-ci prit un air désolé.

« Quel dommage ! s'exclama-t-elle en inclinant la tête. Le professeur Dumbledore avait bien réservé une table pour ce soir, mais il a décommandé. »

Evan croisa le regard d'Alecto.

« Et sans indiscrétion, d'où venez-vous ? s'enquit la serveuse.

— Norvège » répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Il inclina le menton vers Alecto.

« Ma femme est norvégienne, elle ne parle pas très bien anglais. »

Puis, sur le ton de la confidence :

« Nous sommes venus ici en voyage de noces. »

S'il senti le pied d'Alecto lui heurter le tibia, il ne tressaillit pas et continua de sourire aimablement.

« Je vois, répondit la serveuse. Bienvenue en Écosse, alors ! Si vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion d'en manger, je vous conseille notre haggis, ajouta-t-elle. C'est la spécialité de l'auberge. »

Avec un petit signe de tête, elle s'éloigna vers une autre table.

« Norvégienne ? » répéta Alecto, sur un ton qui réclamait des explications.

Il se borna à un petit haussement d'épaules.

« C'est crédible, répondit-il, regarde-toi. »

Le regard d'Alecto dévia vers la vitre un peu embuée où miroitait le reflet de son apparence factice. Elle eut une expression surprise en découvrant la teinte polaire de son chignon, le bleu glaciers de ses yeux et la pâleur de sa peau. Elle était jolie ainsi, avec cette bouche en coeur et ces cils délavés qui n'étaient pas les siens, mais à l'exception des iris, il y avait une certaine ressemblance avec sa mère qui la troubla, et elle s'arracha sans regrets à la contemplation de son reflet.

« Et pour ce qui est de ton anglais soi-disant médiocre, reprit Evan, ça, je veux bien le reconnaître, c'était juste une excuse pour t'obliger à la fermer. »

Il s'esclaffa, et Alecto secoua la tête.

« Tu mens étonnamment bien, fit-elle remarquer.

— Des années d'entraînement, expliqua-t-il sans qu'elle ne puisse déterminer s'il était sérieux ou non.

— Ça rend suspect tout ce qui sort de ta bouche.

— Tu n'as pas de raison de douter de moi » rétorqua-t-il.

Elle fit mine de s'intéresser au menu.

« J'en ai quelques unes, au contraire. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, le jaugeant du regard.

« Tu savais que Dumbledore ne serait pas là ce soir ? interrogea-t-elle, soupçonneuse. C'était un genre de piège ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. S'il avait semblé détendu et de plutôt de bonne humeur l'instant précédent, devant son air ostensiblement soupçonneux, il s'assombrit.

« Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? » lâcha-t-il, sèchement.

Elle agita vaguement le bras.

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être pour me faire croire que t'étais prêt à m'aider, alors que non.

— Je ne vois pas où serait mon intérêt là-dedans.

— Moi non plus, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas. »

Le silence s'éternisa un peu. La serveuse revient, prête à prendre leur commande, mais Evan la renvoya sans même lui accorder un regard.

« Je pensais qu'il serait là. Il devait y être, affirma-t-il. J'ignore pourquoi il a annulé son rendez-vous. »

Ses prunelles brunes, où perçaient des éclats du doré originel, cherchèrent celles d'Alecto.

« Tu penses que je mens ?

— Je ne sais pas quoi croire » répondit-elle simplement.

Il posa son menu sur la table, avec une brusquerie qui lui attira le regard étonné du couple qui dînait à côté.

« C'est la vérité, Alecto. »

Elle demeura un instant incertaine, puis, subitement, décida qu'elle avait envie de le croire.

« Très bien. »

À son tour, elle posa le menu, et le repoussa loin d'elle.

« Alors on y va ? Ça ne sert à rien de traîner là si Dumbledore n'est pas là.

— Si on s'en va maintenant, objecta-t-il, ça paraîtra étrange. Surtout après avoir posé des questions sur Dumbledore. »

Elle dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort.

« D'accord, approuva-t-elle, mais il est hors de question que je touche à du haggis. Même pour notre couverture. Et si tu t'avises d'en commander, je te préviens, je me casse. »

Il sourit, et elle l'imita. C'était étrange la façon dont elle parvenait à reconnaître son vrai sourire, alors que son apparence était si diamétralement différente.

« Promis. Pas de haggis. »

Il héla à nouveau la serveuse, qui approcha, incertaine après la froideur dont il avait fait preuve à son égard un instant auparavant.

« Vous avez choisi ? s'enquit-elle timidement, en sortant son carnet et sa plume.

— Oui, répondit-il, mais finalement, je n'ai pas très faim. Je vais simplement vous prendre un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. »

La serveuse afficha un air surpris, mais elle nota la commande sans faire de commentaire avant de se tourner vers Alecto.

« Et pour vous, madame ?

— Une liqueur de myrte, s'il vous plaît, répondit l'intéressée, en empruntant ce qui lui semblait être le plus proche d'un accent norvégien.

— Ce sera tout ?

— Oui, merci. »

Evan lui tendit les deux menus et la jeune femme fila sans s'attarder.

« J'étais comment ? s'enquit Alecto.

— Assez convaincante. D'autant plus si elle n'a jamais croisé un seul norvégien de sa vie.

— Très drôle, Evan, très drôle » grimaça Alecto.

Pensive, elle ajouta :

« J'aimerai bien y aller.

— En Norvège ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Oui. Voir les aurores polaires. Et le soleil de minuit.

— Tu es au courant que l'hiver, il ne fait quasiment pas jour ?

— Je sais. Mais ça ne me dérangerait pas. Je me vois bien finir mes vieux jours dans un chalet perdu près d'un lac. »

Il lui accorda une oeillade incrédule.

« Sérieusement ? J'ai toujours cru que t'étais plus du genre escarpins que bottes de pluie.

— Ça, c'est parce que tu me connais mal. »

Elle eut un sourire qui ne lui était pas vraiment adressé, un sourire pour elle-même et ses souvenirs.

« J'ai passé mon enfance avec ce genre de bottes aux pieds.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit-il tandis que la compréhension éclairait ses traits. J'avais oublié que ta famille avait des terres. »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Je crois que je ne suis jamais venu chez vous, en fait.

— Mes parents n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à donner des réceptions » expliqua Alecto.

Peut-être releva-t-il l'usage un peu étrange du passé, mais dans tous les cas, il choisit de ne pas faire de remarque.

« En tout cas, reprit-elle, je me souviens très bien des soirées de ta mère, dans votre maison à Londres, près de chez Orion et Walburga. J'y ai passé la moitié des nouvel-an de mon enfance. D'ailleurs, remarqua-t-elle après un instant, ça fait des années que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds.

— On l'a vendu, lâcha Evan. Il y a cinq ans. »

La serveuse choisit ce moment précis pour apporter leur commande sur un plateau. Elle glissa devant lui son verre de Whisky Pur Feu, et déposa sous le nez d'Alecto la liqueur de myrte.

« N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous désirez quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Elle s'éclipsa sans un bruit, et Evan bût une gorgée de Whisky.

« Je ne savais pas, avoua Alecto en s'emparant de son verre, légèrement mal à l'aise.

— C'était après les déboires financiers de mon père. »

Elle était intriguée, d'autant plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu aborder le sujet, mais elle réprima son envie d'en savoir plus et avala une gorgée de liqueur.

« On pensait que ça suffirait à régler ses dettes, poursuivit-il avec un mince sourire désabusé. Mais même aujourd'hui, on est loin du compte. »

Il la dévisagea et elle ne sût quoi dire, légèrement honteuse de s'être servi de cette faiblesse lorsqu'elle avait supplié son père de financer la campagne d'Alistair Rosier.

« Je… »

Elle s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

« Laisse tomber, Alecto » coupa-t-il comme s'il avait parfaitement deviné où elle voulait en venir.

Elle baissa la tête, vida son verre cul sec. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, il l'observait toujours avec insistance.

« Je crois que le sortilège commence à se dissiper, révéla-t-il. Tes yeux sont en train de redevenir noirs.

— Et ta barbe commence à disparaître » ajouta-t-elle.

Il passa la main sur son menton.

« Faut qu'on y aille. »

Il glissa la main dans sa poche et abandonna au centre de la table quelques pièces. Ils se levèrent et enfilèrent leurs capes, puis traversèrent de nouveau la salle en direction de la sortie.

« Vous partez déjà ? s'étonna la jeune serveuse en les croisant.

— Oui, répondit Alecto, je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Elle posa une main sur son ventre, l'air soucieux.

« Je n'aurai pas dû boire de la liqueur, avec le bébé… »

La serveuse écarquilla exagérément les yeux, mais Evan entraîna Alecto avec lui vers la porte avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il attendit qu'ils aient traversé le trottoir pour s'exclamer :

« Et c'est moi qui en fait trop ?! »

Le rire d'Alecto s'échappa en formant de petits nuages blancs dans le noir glacé de la nuit. Et tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin du retour, elle songea qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri ainsi.

x

La nuit n'était pas tout à fait tombée, ce vendredi-là. Un ciel crépusculaire, bleu et froid, enveloppait les lieux d'un halo glacé. Le vent soufflait à travers les squelettes des arbres, faisant frissonner la bruyère qui courrait à perte de vue dans le creux de la vallée, sous le pont-couvert où avait trouvé refuge Alecto.

Appuyée contre la rambarde en bois ouvragé, abîmée par les années et les intempéries mais pourtant toujours là, elle profitait de la vue qui s'étalait devant elle. Le pont-couvert offrait toujours la même perspective singulière et étourdissante sur les environs. Rien n'échappait à sa vue; ni le lac et sa surface troublée par le vent, ni la silhouette de la forêt interdite, encore un peu enneigée, ni le terrain de Quidditch qui accueillait l'entraînement de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, ni même les serres, dont les contours de verre égaillaient l'immensité verdoyante.

Dans son dos, elle entendit quelques bruits de pas, et le concert de grincements récalcitrants du vieux bois. Puis, une voix s'éleva.

« J'étais sûr que tu serais là. »

Alecto sourit, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

« C'est toujours l'un de mes endroits préférés. »

Antonin Dolohov fit un pas de plus, et, l'imitant, vint s'appuyer contre la rambarde. Son regard parcourut l'horizon paisible, puis s'arrêta sur Alecto, dont les cheveux noirs s'affolaient dans son dos, et il lui rendit son sourire.

« Moi aussi » admit-il.

Elle leva sa main droite, celle au bout de laquelle se consumait sa cigarette, et exécuta un petit geste afin de faire tomber la dangereuse ligne de cendre verte qui s'amoncelait, tout au bout. Surprenant le regard d'Antonin, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Tu en veux une ? » proposa-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, puis passa la main dans les tréfonds de la poche de son manteau, et en sortit une boîte en fer, à peine plus grande qu'une boîte d'allumettes. Alecto fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea-t-elle.

D'un simple coup d'oeil, Antonin comprit qu'elle avait parfaitement deviné de quoi il s'agissait, mais qu'elle voulait entendre la confirmation de ses soupçons de sa bouche. Alors il obtempéra :

« De la poudre de Belladone. »

Et en écho à ses paroles, il proposa, avec ce qu'il fallait de sarcasme :

« Tu en veux ? »

Elle coula une oeillade furtive en direction de la boîte, ouverte, offrant à sa vue son contenu fait de fine poudre noire, et elle se détourna vivement, préférant se perdre dans la contemplation du terrain de Quidditch. Contre le ciel assombri, les silhouettes lointaines des joueurs de Poufsouffle se distinguaient, leurs robes jaunes battues par le vent.

« Non, merci, répondit-elle enfin. Je touche pas à ça. »

Il eut un rictus un peu désabusé et acheva la phrase à sa place :

« Pour l'instant. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il laissa planer un drôle de silence.

« Rien. C'est juste que… ça aide, tu verras.

— _Ça aide_ ? répéta Alecto sans comprendre. Pour les examens ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« Et pour tout le reste » compléta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil sardonique.

Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent sans qu'Alecto n'ajoutât rien. Elle demeura soigneusement concentrée sur le paysage pendant qu'Antonin - du coin de l'oeil, malgré ses efforts, elle le voyait bien - s'envoyait une ligne de poudre noire. Il rompit le silence d'un soupir satisfait, rangea la boîte hors de sa vue, et s'avachit un peu plus sur la rambarde qui émit un grincement de protestation.

« Depuis quand ? murmura Alecto du bout des lèvres.

— J'en prenais pas quand on était ensemble. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le dévisagea franchement. Déjà, ses pupilles s'étaient élargies, mangeant le vert limpide de ses iris. Ses cheveux bruns, coupés très courts, de façon presque militaire, accentuaient encore plus ses pommettes pointues et ses joues concaves. Antonin avait toujours été longiligne, tout en muscles longs et en souplesse; bien loin des carrures larges et massives d'Amycus ou de Wilkes, mais il semblait plus mince encore, ces derniers temps. Plus efflanqué que le garçon qu'avait connu Alecto.

« Depuis quand, alors ? » répéta-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur.

« Depuis que les choses ont commencé à devenir… difficile à gérer. »

Puis, plus bas, il ajouta, devançant les questions qu'elle ne manquerait pas de poser :

« C'est moi qui ait posé la bombe, cet été. Tu as peut-être aidé à la fabriquer, mais c'est moi qui l'ait posée… J'ai vu le corps de cet type, quand il a explosé. »

À son tour, elle baissa la tête, et prit une bouffée de cigarette. L'âcre fumée verte lui brûla la gorge.

« Désolée, fit-elle, bien que ses paroles sonnent creuses.

— Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse » répondit-il simplement.

Au loin, les joueurs de Poufsouffle regagnèrent la terre ferme. Une petite pluie fine commença à tomber mais, sous le pont-couvert, Alecto et Antonin en étaient protégés. Il y eut soudain un bruit étrange, comme une violente déflagration. Du côté du terrain, l'un des cognards venait vraisemblablement d'échapper à tout contrôle, et s'élançait à pleine vitesse en direction de la forêt interdite. Alecto suivit des yeux sa trajectoire. Lorsqu'il atteignit la cime des arbres, une nuée d'oiseaux s'envolèrent dans un mouvement synchronisé en poussant des pépiements scandalisés.

« Il se passe quelque chose, entre Rosier et toi ? »

Alecto, prise de court, écarquilla les yeux et reporta son attention sur Antonin.

« Quoi ? _Non_ ! Absolument pas, nia-t-elle fermement. D'où tu sors ça ? »

Il haussa légèrement les épaules.

« J'ai remarqué certaines choses, répondit-il. On ne dirait peut-être pas comme ça, mais je suis assez perspicace.

— Tu te fais des films » répliqua Alecto.

Il la contempla en souriant avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lâcher ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

« Je sais que vous êtes sortis dans Londres, un soir. Juste tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez, et tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, mais je suis au courant. »

Et devant son air ahuri, il précisa :

« Moi aussi, je connais Dita. Et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait croisé Evan accompagné d'une pétasse friquée avec de longs cheveux noirs, j'ai pas tardé à faire le rapprochement. »

Alecto ne répondit pas, et il sembla respecter son mutisme; mais, avant de faire une croix sur le sujet, il ne pût retenir une dernière remarque.

« C'est pas un type pour toi. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, recracha sa bouffée de cigarette d'une façon agacée.

« Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. »

Il lui coula un regard en coin.

« Je connais Rosier. Et toi, je te connais encore mieux. »

Sa phrase demeura en suspens, mais elle sa signification était dépourvue d'ambiguïté. « N'essaie pas de me mentir » semblait-il lui dire.

« Tout ce que je veux dire, et peu importe ce qu'il y a entre vous, ou pas, c'est que ça ne marchera pas. »

Silence.

« Lui, il est perdu, comme nous tous. Mais pas toi. Pas encore. »

Alecto écrasa sa cigarette contre une colonne, et l'envoya valser dans le vide. Dans sa chute, le mégot rougeoyant s'éteignit définitivement.

« Tu devrais te calmer sur les doses de Belladone, Dolohov, marmonna-t-elle. Ça te donne des hallucinations. »

Puis elle tourna les talons, et Antonin la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

x

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Alecto avait à peine franchi le pallier du dortoir, mais Artemisia s'était déjà levée, comme si elle avait attendu son retour. Elle avança vers elle, ses longs cheveux blonds-roux se balançant dans son dos au rythme de ses pas. Ils étaient détachés, fait assez rare pour être souligné, mais loin de rehausser sa beauté, ils semblaient lui servir de remparts. Derrière eux, elle donnait l'impression de vouloir se cacher, se dérober aux regards, à celui d'Alecto en particulier.  
Elle s'approcha, le regard fuyant, la main refermée sur un objet qui échappait à la vue d'Alecto.

« Tiens. »

Elle laissa retomber son mystérieux cadeau dans la paume d'Alecto puis recula d'un pas prudent. Celle-ci baissa les yeux. Au creux de sa main, un anneau d'or blanc rayonnait, serti d'un saphir translucide et encadré de délicats diamants. À l'intérieur, quelques mots semblaient gravés, mais Alecto ne s'attarda pas à les relever. Elle redressa simplement la tête, et ses yeux noirs croisèrent les iris clairs d'Artemisia.

« Artemisia, je ne…» commença-t-elle.

Mais celle-ci secoua la tête, catégorique, et l'interrompit immédiatement, avec une brusquerie qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Il est pour toi.

— Je ne peux pas accepter » refusa Alecto.

Elle amorça un geste pour rendre le bijou à sa propriétaire légitime.

« Garde-le » répliqua Artemisia en refusant de s'en saisir.

Avec un haussement de sourcils, elle ajouta :

« Si tu n'en veux pas, je le donnerai à Ciara. »

Alecto abaissa le bras, accusant le coup.

« Très bien » se résigna-t-elle en remarquant dans le regard d'Artemisia la lueur de son implacable détermination.

Elle glissa la bague le long de son annulaire droit, et admira le résultat. La taille de l'anneau était parfaite.

« Comme s'il était fait pour toi » glissa Artemisia avec un petit sourire.

Alecto leva la main devant elle, toujours incrédule. La bague était magnifique, et les pierres d'une pureté rare. Non seulement elle devait valoir son pesant de gallions, mais c'était aussi, et avant tout, un bijou ancien. Un héritage familial qui avait dû orner le doigt de plusieurs générations de Selwyn.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir me le donner ? » insista Alecto.

Artemisia tourna les talons, et Alecto crût un instant qu'elle cherchait à éluder la question mais elle se contenta simplement d'aller suspendre son foulard de soie dans l'armoire. Une fois de plus, elle cherchait à se soustraire à son regard.

« Oui, j'en suis sûre » affirma-t-elle.

Par-dessus son épaule, elle s'autorisa un bref coup d'oeil.

« Cette bague appartenait à ma grande-tante Hermine.

— Celle qui… »

Artemisia acquiesça.

« Oui, celle qui s'est tuée en rompant son serment inviolable. »

Des émotions contradictoires passèrent sur son visage poupin. Une forme de tristesse aux accents de colère.

« Quand elle avait dix-neuf ans, ma grande-tante Hermine est tombée amoureuse d'un moldu. Même pas un né-moldu, non, _encore pire_ , juste un pauvre moldu. Un crasseux qui réparait des voitures, selon mon père. Et il l'aimait, lui aussi, alors ils sont partis tous les deux. »

Artemisia referma la porte de l'armoire et s'y adossa pour finir son histoire.

« Ça aurait pu se finir bien. Enfin, bien… Avec le lot de déshonneur éternel, de tapisserie brûlée, et de drames familiaux qu'on connait. Mais bien quand même. Sauf qu'à l'époque, on utilisait encore les serments inviolables pour les mariages forcés. Et mes arrière-grands-parents Selwyn en avait fait un avec leur fille quand elle était enfant, pour la contraindre à épouser celui qu'ils choisiraient pour elle. Un jour, après son départ, ils lui ont envoyé une lettre pour lui ordonner d'abandonner son moldu afin d'épouser un héritier sang-pur, mais elle a refusé. Et elle a rompu son serment. Elle savait très bien ce que ça impliquait, mais elle quand même refusé. »

Artemisia amorça quelques pas en direction de la salle de bain.

« Elle est morte à vingt-ans » conclut-elle.

La main sur la poignée, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Alecto, mais c'était la bague de saphir à son annulaire qu'elle regardait vraiment.

« Mon père m'a offert cette bague il y a un moment, mais je ne l'ai jamais portée. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était trop chargée de chagrin. »

Son regard remonta sur le visage d'Alecto, que le récit avait un peu secoué.

« Mais toi, le chagrin, t'arrives à le surmonter. Et cette bague te va très bien. »

Avec l'ombre incertaine d'un sourire, elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Elle avait déjà verrouillé la porte lorsque Alecto eut la présence d'esprit de souffler un « merci ». Elle retira ensuite la bague de son doigt, et la porta devant ses yeux pour déchiffrer l'inscription qui ornait l'intérieur de l'anneau. Les quelques mots étaient inscrits dans une écriture fine et penchée, tous ornés de majuscules aristocratiques, « _Pour notre fille chérie, Hermine_ ». Dans le ventre d'Alecto, au fond de son estomac, un noeud se forma. Une fille chérie, tuée par les parents qui lui avaient offert cette même bague, tout ça pour s'être refusée à un mariage malheureux.

Elle demeura figée derrière la porte de la salle de bain. De l'autre côté, Artemisia était en train de faire couler l'eau, et elle se demanda si, comme elle, il lui arrivait de lâcher prise sous la douche. Probablement, trancha-t-elle. Elle replaça d'un geste machinal la bague à son doigt, mais désormais, le bijou lui pesait, alourdi par le poids de son passé, incrusté quelque-part entre le saphir et les diamants. Et Alecto se demanda si Artemisia avait vraiment raison. Si elle était assez forte pour surmonter les malheurs et les chagrins, ou si, au contraire, elle était destinée à s'y noyer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'elle plus qu'une bague ancienne et une histoire tragique, vouée à être chuchotée comme une malédiction.

* * *

L'orage de la nuit dernière m'a tenue éveillée la moitié de la nuit et j'ai donc (enfin) réussi à boucler ce chapitre. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je ne suis pas vraiment régulière dans les jours de publications mais je vais essayer de continuer à publier une fois par semaine.

Merci _SallyWolf_ (très heureuse de te voir de retour & bon courage pour tes examens !) et _Eve et Zod'a_ pour vos reviews !

J'attends vos retours avec impatience !

À bientôt, xx


	11. Chapitre dix

La silhouette mince de Kayla Shafiq se découpait contre les flammes rougeoyantes de la cheminée. Elle était assise en tailleur, penchée sur l'âtre, concentrée sur une tâche qu'Alecto ne parvenait pas à voir. Celle-ci se rapprocha, et l'écho de ses talons ricocha contre le plafond, faisant tressaillir Kayla. Avec un regard en arrière - vif et craintif -, cette dernière se redressa en époussetant sa jupe d'uniforme avec embarras. Mais les flammes n'avaient pas encore effacé la raison de sa présence; coincée entre deux bûches, l'enveloppe rouge se consumait avec une lenteur arrogante.

« Une beuglante… » constata Alecto.

Kayla acquiesça. Sur son visage régnait un mélange confus de honte, de résignation et d'aplomb.

« Tu n'étais pas là ce matin, quand le courrier est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle, avec tout au fond de la voix une note de défi.

Elle avait l'air d'une enfant, une enfant qui a peur, mais qui essaye malgré tout de tenir tête à ses parents.

« Non, mais j'en ai entendu parler, répondit Alecto. Ta mère n'y est pas allé de main morte, apparemment. Elle n'était pas vraiment enchantée par cette histoire de journalisme, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça, répliqua Kayla avec réserve.

— Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler. »

Au milieu des flammes, une bûche craqua, s'embrasa tout entière, et engloutit avec elle le dernier morceau de papier écarlate. L'espace d'une seconde, un vif soulagement s'empara de Kayla.

Alecto s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsque la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit derrière elles. Des rires bruyants s'en échappaient, et lorsque Kayla comprit à qui ils appartenaient, elle se rembrunit sensiblement. Deux blondes de cinquième année firent leur entrée, d'une démarche assurée, souveraine. Leurs éclats de rires s'évaporèrent lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent de la présence de Kayla, mais elles échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

L'une des deux était Celestina Malefoy, lointaine parente d'Alecto du côté maternel - leurs arrière-grands-pères étant deux frères -, trop belle pour être honnête avec ses courbes sulfureuses et son grain de beauté au-dessus de la lèvre. L'autre était Nausica Beurk, dont la figure anodine était rehaussée par des boucles platine. Elle n'avait pas la beauté évidente de son amie; mais possédait en revanche un charme plus brutal. Plus sournois. Une aura magnétique et le genre de regard auquel on n'échappe pas. Des deux, c'était d'elle dont il fallait se méfier.

« Salut Alecto ! » claironna Celestina.

Elle s'approcha, et l'embrassa à grand bruit sur les deux joues. Alecto se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle lubie, ou simplement d'une manière de faire sentir à Kayla qu'elle était exclue.  
Nausica demeura en arrière plan tandis que Celestina s'enquérait de la santé de Tiberius Carrow; comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis une éternité, comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire, puis les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent dans les escaliers, en direction de leur dortoir, en chuchotant des messes basses.

« Deux garces » murmura Kayla tout bas.

Et Alecto fût si surprise qu'elle faillit lui demander de répéter.

« Il me semble que tu traînais avec elles, avant » fit-elle toutefois remarquer.

Kayla joua nerveusement avec le ruban qui retenait son épaisse tresse noire. Ses joues caramel prirent une teinte plus soutenue.

« Oui, avant. »

Puis, elle ajouta, reprenant ses airs de jeune fille bien élevée :

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. Elle est de ta famille, après tout. »

Alecto haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'elle s'en fichait royalement.

« Ce n'en est pas moins une garce. »

Et il lui sembla qu'elles échangeaient là leur premier sourire sincère.

« Alors, reprit Alecto, tu n'as pas réussi à faire publier ton article ?

— Si. Enfin presque, répondit Kayla avec un soupir. La Gazette n'en voulait pas, mais le Mensuel du Sorcier Éclairé était intéressé pour un numéro spécial… »

Elle baissa les yeux, mais derrière son air gêné transparaissait une fierté toute contenue.

« Bon, je sais bien que c'est juste un journal de vieux et que personne ne lit ça mais…

— C'est génial ! » s'exclama Alecto.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle était bien plus enthousiaste qu'elle ne l'aurait normalement été. Après tout, elle connaissait à peine cette fille. Elle s'était prise d'amitié pour elle de la même manière qu'on adopte un chat errant, qui débarque impromptuement mais que l'on ne peut se résoudre à chasser. Et d'une manière, c'était ainsi qu'elle se représentait Kayla. Un chaton abandonné, débrouillard et craintif, parfois téméraire, parfois trop mal assuré pour sortir les griffes.

Kayla releva la tête, timidement, et elle s'autorisa à sourire devant l'air encourageant d'Alecto. Si son apparence guindée la faisait souvent paraître plus âgée, à cet instant-ci, elle avait l'air de ce qu'elle était. Juste une fille de quinze ans.

« Ils ont envoyé un courrier à mes parents pour avoir l'autorisation de publier mon article, puisque je suis mineure. Et… »

Son bras balaya l'air, désignant la cheminée.

« Ma mère m'a envoyé une beuglante. »

Elle prit une voix autoritaire pour l'imiter :

« _Je ne connais rien de pire qu'une femme qui écrit ! Continue sur cette voie et tu peux être certaine que tu ne trouveras jamais de mari !_ »

Kayla laissa retomber son bras contre sa hanche et eut un mince sourire d'excuse, comme si elle voulait se faire pardonner de s'être ainsi laissée aller à s'épancher.

« Et si tu envoyais tes articles anonymement ? » suggéra Alecto.

Elle fit la moue.

« Je ne veux pas être anonyme. »

Avant qu'Alecto n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, elle poursuivit :

« Et je ne veux pas non plus finir toute seule. »

Elle poussa un long soupir déchirant.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu écris que tu resteras célibataire toute ta vie, objecta Alecto.

— Aucun sang-pur digne de nom n'épousera une journaliste. »

Alecto demeura sans réponse, parce que c'était vrai. La plupart des femmes de son entourage ne travaillait pas. Elles s'occupait en général de leur demeure, de leurs enfants, et de leur armée d'elfes de maison. Certaines appartenaient à un cercle de lecture, ou dirigeaient des oeuvres de charité, mais aucune d'entre elles n'écrivait pour un journal.

« Et il est hors de question que je sois une paria » décréta Kayla.

Son regard remonta le long des escaliers, là où Celestina Malefoy et Nausica Beurk avaient disparu quelques instants auparavant.

« Je sais trop bien quel effet ça fait. »

x

« Miss Carrow ? »

Alecto releva la tête et croisa le regard du professeur Slughorn qui l'observait, debout sur l'estrade. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée, dans la salle de potions, et elle était la seule à ne pas avoir encore vidé son chaudron. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, pas après l'avoir si bien réussi. Et plus que tout, c'était l'odeur délicieuse du chaudron qui la retenait, un mélange entre le parfum des rosiers qui s'épanouissaient contre la façade du Manoir, celui, sucré, des vergers de Mandariniers Magiques, et l'odeur de feu de cheminée de la salle commune. Le parfum des jours heureux, qu'elle n'avait plus senti depuis longtemps.

« Félicitations. L'Amortentia est une potion difficile, mais la vôtre est parfaitement réussie. »

Slughorn descendit les quelques marches en bois qui le séparait de la paillasse d'Alecto et inspecta de plus près son chaudron, humant les vapeurs en spirale qui s'en échappait.

« Vraiment, je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même.

— Merci, professeur. »

Il lui sourit d'un air engageant.

« Le plus difficile, c'est de s'arracher à ce parfum, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alecto hocha la tête.

« L'Amortentia me rappelle toujours le parfum que portait ma mère, poursuivit-il, songeur. Et aussi l'odeur de ses ananas confits au sucre sortant du four… C'était une cuisinière exceptionnelle… »

Il sembla retourner à la réalité et reporta son attention sur Alecto.

« Mais tout ça n'est qu'une illusion, bien entendu. »

Et d'un léger mouvement de baguette, il assécha son chaudron, sans brusquerie, simplement conscient qu'Alecto n'y arrivait pas. Sortie de sa torpeur, elle commença alors à rassembler ses affaires. Lui, en revanche, ne bougea pas.

« J'organise un petit dîner dans mes appartements, vendredi soir. Vous êtes la bienvenue, si vous le souhaitez.

— Ça me ferai très plaisir, professeur » répondit Alecto, à la fois sincère et surprise, puisqu'il ne l'avait plus invitée depuis l'épisode désastreux du lancer de cervelets.

Ils se sourirent, comme deux vieux amis réconciliés, et elle se sentit envahie par un sentiment agréable. Pour cette fois au moins, elle se savait pardonnée.

x

Il y avait un bruit étrange dans la chambre, lorsqu'Alecto monta se coucher après une tardive réunion des Mangemorts. Un petit bruit répétitif. Un simple _ploc_ , à intervalle régulier, qui passait presque inaperçu au milieu des hurlements rageurs du vent. C'est en voyant l'eau qui s'écoulait sous la porte de la salle de bain, et le lit vide d'Artemisia, qu'Alecto comprit.

« Merde ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant vers la porte. Artemisia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, mais bien entendu, elle était fermée à clé.

« _Alohomora !_ »

La porte pivota sur ses gonds sans un bruits, et Alecto s'avança, poussant un peu plus la porte. Elle se fit la remarque que la scène était en tout point semblable aux inondations des toilettes du deuxième étage infligées par Mimi. Sauf qu'ici, personne ne pleurait. Il n'y avait que le bruit des gouttes d'eau s'échappant du robinet de l'évier mal fermé. Et, au sol, adossée contre la baignoire, la tête appuyée contre le rebord froid et brillant, il y avait Artemisia. Les yeux clos, les cheveux comme un nid d'oiseau, les jambes recroquevillées.

Alecto s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté d'elle en lui parlant. Lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réaction, elle jeta autour d'elle une oeillade affolée, comme si quoi que ce soit ici pouvait l'aider.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait, putain… »

Et dans sa tête, la voix d'Artemisia résonnait en boucle, à l'infini, comme une triste mélodie. _Mais toi, le chagrin, t'arrives à le surmonter, toi, le chagrin, t'arrives à le surmonter, le chagrin, t'arrives à le surmonter._ Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir de ce que signifiait vraiment cette phrase ? _Moi, le chagrin, je le laisse me grignoter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien_. Et elle se remémorait soudain son sourire lointain, au retour des vacances, ces cigarettes qu'elle fumait en plein milieu de la nuit, son baiser volé et ses silences.

Elle remarqua tout à coup la boîte ouverte, juste là, sur la cuvette des toilettes. Et la poudre noire comme la cendre, en petit tas dispersé tout autour. Quelques grains abandonnés sur le rebord de la baignoire. Quelques traces noires près de la commissure des lèvres d'Artemisia.

« Merde ! » répéta Alecto.

Elle envoya valser la boîte sans ménagement, ouvrit l'abattant et traîna tant bien que mal le corps d'Artemisia, aussi élastique et aussi inanimé que celui d'une poupée, près de la cuvette. Puis, elle leva sa baguette, et se souvint d'un sortilège utilisé après une soirée trop alcoolisée. Le temps se suspendit un instant, tandis qu'elle attendait, et enfin, la poitrine d'Artemisia se souleva dans un terrible haut-le-coeur. Alors que le vent s'acharnait avec violence contre les volets, elle rendit tout ce qu'elle avait dans un concert infernal de gémissements et de suffoquements. Et enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Alecto se laissa choir à côté d'elle pour lui tenir les cheveux, et à ce moment seulement, elle s'autorisa à respirer.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Ciara en apparaissant dans la chambre.

Son expression agacée disparût à l'instant où elle posa les yeux sur Artemisia. Elle s'approcha en quelques enjambées, et croisa le regard d'Alecto.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

— Rien qui te concerne. Bouge, on n'a pas besoin de toi » répondit Alecto.

Mais Ciara demeura immobile, et avec une lenteur infinie, elle avisa la boîte de poudre noire renversée par terre, et l'eau qui débordait de l'évier.

« Elle en a trop pris ? » interrogea-t-elle dans un souffle.

Alecto leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas.

« Faut que tu l'emmènes à l'infirmerie, décréta Ciara.

— T'es médicomage, maintenant ? »

Ciara ne releva pas l'ironie, et secoua la tête.

« Je suis sérieuse. Elle doit boire une potion de lavage d'estomac. Ça… »

La bouche tordit de dégoût, elle désigna la tête d'Artemisia, toujours penchée au-dessus des toilettes.

« Ça ne suffit pas.

— Hors de question, décréta Alecto. Si on l'emmène voir Pomfresh, elle aura des ennuis.

— Elle a déjà des ennuis, souligna Ciara sur un ton d'évidence.

— Tu n'aides pas vraiment, là. »

Avec un dernier hoquet, Artemisia s'écarta, à la fois de la cuvette et d'Alecto, et reprit sa place initiale contre la baignoire. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, mais au moins, elle n'avait plus l'air d'un cadavre.

« Il lui faut une potion, répéta Ciara en détachant chaque syllabe, comme si cela donnait plus de poids à son opinion.

— Je ne l'emmène pas à l'infirmerie, répliqua fermement Alecto.

— Eh bien trouve un autre moyen alors ! s'agaça Ciara. Tu veux l'aider, oui ou non ? »

Elle soupira, leva sa propre baguette pour faire cesser le bruit incessant du robinet fuyant.

« Il y en aura probablement dans la réserve » reprit-elle à mi-voix.

Alecto fronça les sourcils.

« La réserve…?

— L'armoire à pharmacie de Pomfresh, si tu préfères, coupa impatiemment Ciara.

— Mais comment tu veux y accéder ? Y a toujours du monde, la nuit, et Pomfresh qui surveille, et…

— Tu n'y mets vraiment pas du tiens » persifla Ciara.

Alecto haussa les épaules.

« Je suis réaliste. On pourrait peut-être piquer des ingrédients chez Slughorn, et faire ça nous même, non ? Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué… »

Ciara secoua la tête, agacée.

« Occupe-toi d'elle. »

Puis, plus véhémente :

« Je vais y aller ! Je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

— T'es sûre ? »

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« C'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, ça va aller. Reste avec elle. »

Alecto s'assit à côté d'Artemisia, le dos collé contre la baignoire, et cette dernière laissa mollement retomber sa tête sur son épaule.

« D'accord. Je ne bouge pas. »

Avec un nouveau hochement de tête qui ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, sinon à elle-même, Ciara s'éloigna de la salle de bain. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'oeil en arrière.

« Ne faîtes pas n'importe quoi, je serais bientôt de retour, lança-t-elle avec autorité.

— Juré » répondit Alecto en roulant des yeux.

Et Ciara disparût comme elle était venue, ses longues boucles brunes se balançant dans son dos. Alecto fixa un petit moment l'endroit où elle avait disparu, regrettant intérieurement son absence. Sans Ciara, impossible d'ignorer la tête d'Artemisia posée sur son épaule. Impossible d'ignorer son regard vide et ses pupilles dilatées. Impossible d'ignorer le poids qui pesait dans son estomac.

Artemisia rompit soudain le silence en se fendant d'un petit gémissement, interrompant le cours des sombres pensées d'Alecto. Elle remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, comme une petite fille.

« Ça va aller, tout va s'arranger » chuchota Alecto en attrapant sa main.

Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle était simplement là, prise au dépourvu, l'esprit confus.

Ciara revint un long moment plus tard, les joues rouge, échevelée, comme après avoir couru.

« C'est Pomfresh, annonça-t-elle, le souffle court, en réponse à la question silencieuse formulée par Alecto. Elle m'a vue au moment où j'allais partir. J'ai dû inventer une excuse. Bon, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle m'ait crue, mais au moins, elle ne m'a pas demandé de vider mes poches. Enfin, de toute façon, je l'avais mis dans mon soutien-gorge, c'était plus sûr… »

Triomphante, elle glissa la main dans l'encolure dentelée de son chemisier, et en extirpa un petit flacon opaque qu'elle brandit devant elle.

« Génial » répondit Alecto sans grand enthousiasme.

Elle désigna Artemisia, qu'elle avait couchée dans son lit à l'aide d'un _levicorpus_ en attendant le retour de Ciara.

« Elle s'est endormie, ça à l'air d'aller. Elle respire normalement. »

Ciara s'avança vers le lit. Artemisia était allongée sur le dos, la tête reposant contre une pile d'oreiller, protégée par un monticule de couverture, comme si elle avait souffert d'une grippe plutôt que d'une overdose. Ses draps se soulevaient tout doucement. Paisiblement.

« Je vais devoir la réveiller.

— T'es sûre ?

— Il faut qu'elle boive ça » affirma Ciara sur un ton sans appel.

Elle secoua doucement l'épaule d'Artemisia, qui ouvrit à peine les yeux et se redressa un peu.

« Hm ?

— Ouvre la bouche. »

Comme une enfant docile, Artemisia s'exécuta, et ses lèvres pâles et craquelées s'entrouvrirent de quelques millimètres. Ciara en profita pour déboucher le flacon, et déversa son contenu - un liquide clair comme de l'eau - au fond de sa gorge. Les sourcils d'Artemisia se froncèrent.

« Ouais, je sais, c'est dégueulasse, reconnut Ciara avec un hochement de tête grave pour signifier qu'elle était passée par là. Avale. »

Artemisia obéit docilement, et retomba contre la pile d'oreillers. Ses paupières se refermèrent sans attendre.

« Elle ira mieux demain. »

Ciara se releva, et fila dans la salle de bain pour jeter le flacon vide. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle posa la main sur l'épaule d'Alecto. Juste une seconde.

« Tu verras. Elle va s'en tirer. Elle n'en avait pas pris tant que ça. »

Elle rompit le contact, un peu mal à l'aise, et fourra la main au fond de sa poche, là où elle ne pourrait plus lui causer d'embarras.

« Tu sais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

Alecto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne pensais pas… balbutia-t-elle. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle…

— Tu pouvais pas deviner.

— Peut-être que si, objecta Alecto. Maintenant que j'y pense… »

Ciara secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

« T'aurais rien pu y faire, si elle avait ça dans la tête. N'y pense plus. »

Elle amorça quelques pas, prête à regagner son dortoir.

« Tu peux dormir, Alecto. Je peux te garantir qu'elle bougera pas avant demain, elle est partie pour une nuit de quatorze heures, là, crois-moi. »

Elle eut un petit sourire.

« J'aimerai bien en dire autant. »

D'un ton plus sérieux, elle ajouta :

« Te sens pas obligée de tout porter sur tes épaules. T'es pas responsable de tout le malheur du monde, tu sais. »

Et elle s'en alla, laissant présager qu'elle en savait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait à croire.

x

Au petit matin, Artemisia ouvrit lentement les yeux, en papillonnant, comme éblouie par la clarté des lieux. Elle regarda d'abord le plafond, longuement, puis ses draps vert et argent, et enfin, Alecto, qui était assise au bout de son lit et l'observait avec une appréhension mal dissimulée.

« Comment tu te sens ? » interrogea celle-ci.

Artemisia déglutit, et prit appui sur ses coudes pour se redresser.

« Ça va » répondit-elle simplement du bout des lèvres.

Elle n'ajouta rien, renonça subitement à être assise, et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Elle serrait les paupières très fort, comme si elle souhaitait davantage échapper à toute cette réalité plutôt que réellement se reposer.

« Tu veux rester couchée ? Je peux prévenir McGo, je lui dirais que tu ne te sens pas bien. »

Artemisia se tourna de l'autre côté sans rien répondre. Un peu désarmée, Alecto reposa ses pieds par terre et sauta du lit, incertaine.

« T'as besoin de te reposer, de toute façon… Je repasserai te voir après mon cours de runes. J'essayerai de sortir en avance, comme ça on passera la pause ensemble… »

Incapable de s'arrêter de parler, parce que le silence l'effrayait bien trop, elle poursuivit :

« Ciara m'a dit qu'elle viendrait aussi voir si tout va bien. Je crois qu'elle a Soins aux créatures magiques ce matin, enfin, je sais plus, mais elle viendra après… »

Artemisia ne réagit toujours pas. Elle se contenta de rabattre les draps jusqu'à son nez. Alecto avait conscience qu'il aurait été préférable de se taire, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Se taire, c'était affronter ce qui était arrivé. Et elle ne pouvait pas.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau ? Un livre, peut-être ? »

La réponse fusa, sèche, brutale, assassine.

« Va-t'en. »

Alecto demeura interdite.

« T'aurais dû me laisser, dans cette salle de bain. »

Entre le drap blanc et les mèches encore humides bouclant sur son front, les yeux pâles d'Artemisia la fusillèrent. Le bleu délavé de ses iris était cerclé du rouge de ses veines et du fleuve violet de ses cernes.

« C'était ce que je voulais. Et même ça, tu n'as pas été capable de me le laisser.

— Je… » commença-t-elle.

Mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

« Va-t'en, Alecto. S'il te plaît, maintenant, va-t'en. »

Les deux iris bleus ne la lâchèrent pas tandis qu'elle s'en allait, et Alecto devina qu'ils la hanteraient encore longtemps.

x

« Tu sais où il est ? » s'enquit Alecto en passant la tête par la porte de la chambre de Ciara.

Cette dernière était entrouverte, offrant à sa vue le spectacle de son unique occupante qui lisait dans son lit, emmitouflée dans un épais châle et dans un amas de couvertures, bien que l'on soit au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Ciara lui accorda un coup d'oeil par-dessus son livre et, renonçant à toute remarque désagréable, répondit simplement :

« Il s'entraîne. »

Alecto hocha la tête et recula d'un pas.

« Ok. »

Elle coula un dernier regard sur Ciara, son teint terne, sa queue de cheval brune désordonnée, ses cernes et son absence de maquillage, et faillit ajouter « Il t'a larguée ou quoi ? », mais ne le fit pas. Parce qu'entre elles, quelque chose avait changé.

« A plus » lâcha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Elle entendit le « salut » à peine audible de Ciara tandis qu'elle dévalait les marches, et songea qu'il s'agissait probablement là de leur conversation la plus civilisée depuis des années.

Elle se fraya un chemin dans les couloirs et les escaliers, fourmillant d'élèves et du bourdonnement des conversations, puis une fois dehors, elle prit le chemin du terrain de Quidditch. Après les averses de la semaine passée, celui-ci avait des airs de marécage mais cependant, l'après-midi était belle, parfaite pour s'entraîner. Le soleil brillait bien haut, sans un nuage pour l'occulter, et la brise légère ne parvenait qu'à agiter paisiblement les branches des arbres et les herbes folles.

Le terrain et les gradins étaient déserts, et Alecto se demanda une seconde si l'amabilité de Ciara n'avait pas servi de façade à son mensonge. Mais en se retournant, elle remarqua la porte des vestiaires qui, mal refermée, battait lentement en suivant le mouvement du vent. Elle s'introduit à l'intérieur, marquant un temps d'arrêt à cause de l'odeur tenace de transpiration qui imprégnait les lieux, et fronça le nez en avançant. Elle n'était jamais venue ici. L'entrée principale débouchait sur un long couloir offrant une enfilade de portes, dont les quatre dernières étaient peintes aux couleurs des quatre Maisons. Les seuls bruits audibles venaient de la porte verte. Alecto avança d'un pas prudent.

« Amycus ? » interrogea-t-elle à mi-voix.

Les bruits se stoppèrent net. Une voix s'éleva, de derrière la porte, grave et acide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Alecto ? »

L'intéressée baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures.

« Je te cherchais, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »

Amycus ne réagit pas.

« Je ne serais pas venue si ce n'était pas _vraiment_ important » insista-t-elle alors.

Toujours aucune réaction. Elle sentit que son calme commençait à la quitter. Après les derniers évènements, elle n'avait pas la patience d'attendre que tombe sur elle la haine glaciale de son frère.

« C'est à propos de maman, Amycus ! » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Il y eut le bruit d'un verrou que l'on repousse, et la silhouette d'Amycus apparût dans le cadre de la porte, auréolé du soleil qui filtrait par les fenêtres poussiéreuses. Derrière lui, il semblait n'y avoir que des bancs surmontés de casiers aux couleurs des Serpentard. Et personne d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle le foudroya du regard, se rapprocha pour l'affronter bien en face.

« Rien du tout. Je n'ai rien fait. »

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Alors quoi ? »

Elle prit une inspiration.

« C'est Yaxley. Il est venu me voir, l'autre jour. Il a lancé quelques sous-entendus… »

Alecto s'interrompit, ne sachant guère quels mots employer.

« Il m'a menacé de s'en prendre à elle, en quelque sorte… Je sais pas s'il était sérieux ou non, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il sait où elle est, il lui a même envoyé des fleurs.

— Comment il peut savoir où elle est ? Personne ne le sait. »

Il était aussi imperturbable que d'ordinaire, aussi froid et intouchable. Sans expression. Sans colère. Sans rien. Alecto ne parvenait pas à retrouver chez lui la moindre trace de celui qu'il avait été, ce petit garçon très ordonné et vaguement complexé, souvent dans l'ombre de son extravagante soeur, cet adolescent calme et secret, déjà homme par sa silhouette et sa façon d'être, qu'Alecto seule parvenait à faire rire.

« J'ignore comment il a su. Il connaît probablement des gens à Sainte-Mangouste. Ou bien il a acheté des informations. Il n'y a rien que l'argent des Yaxley ne peut acheter, c'est quasiment leur devise. »

Son regard se perdit sur l'avant-bras d'Amycus, où le serpent d'encre noire se fondait sur sa peau hâlée comme s'il avait toujours été là. Et dans le fond, c'était peut-être le cas. Ce nouvel Amycus qu'Alecto ne reconnaissait pas était né avec la Marque au bras.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû l'humilier.

— Et qu'étais-je censée faire ? protesta-t-elle. Me laisser insulter ?

— Tu aurais dû l'achever, le mettre plus bas que terre. Hors d'état de nuire. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est lui donner le goût de la vengeance. Regarde où ça a mené. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je n'allais quand même pas lui jeter un _Doloris_. »

Il haussa les épaules, comme si l'idée n'était après tout pas improbable.

« Tu aurais dû être plus maligne que ça. »

Le mépris, cet unique sentiment qu'il semblait tolérer, le fit plisser les yeux.

« Je vais être obligé de finir le travail. De nettoyer ton bordel, une fois encore.

— Mais va te faire foutre, Amycus, j'en ai marre de tes reproches ! explosa-t-elle soudain. Je n'aurai jamais dû t'en parler. Après tout, ça se saurait, si t'en avais quelque chose à faire, de maman ! Tu ne lui as rendu qu'une visite en deux ans ! »

Amycus ne répondit rien, alors elle ne s'arrêta pas.

« Et pendant ce temps là, qui vérifie que papa ne se laisse pas mourir de faim ? Qui va la voir chaque fois qu'elle le peut ? Qui s'est occupé de tout, après l'accident ? C'est moi ! Tu m'as laissée toute seule avec ça sur les épaules, alors ne viens pas te plaindre lorsque je commets une petite erreur de jugement ! »

Il secoua la tête.

« Elle est morte, dit-t-il en crachant ce dernier mot comme une insulte. Ou tout comme. Ça ne sert à rien de lui rendre visite, et ne viens pas me faire croire que tu fais tout ça pour autre chose que pour te racheter une conscience. C'est ta faute, Alecto, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tout est de ta faute. »

Dans la poche de sa cape, elle serra sa baguette entre ses doigts au point de sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, et ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux me lancer un sort ? ricana Amycus. Mais va-y ! »

Il se fendit d'un sourire mauvais et lui tourna le dos, retournant s'asseoir sur son banc dans le vestiaire, pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point rien chez elle ne l'intimidait.

« Tu devrais te regarder dans une glace Amycus, voir quel genre d'homme tu es devenu. »

Il ne releva même pas la tête, mais peu importait.

« Parce que ça fait peur. Et parce que maman aurait détesté ça. »

Indifférent, il continua à lacer ses chaussures.

« Pour Yaxley, reprit-elle ensuite, tu n'as qu'à voir du côté de sa mère. Apparemment, c'est une traînée adultère, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Il y a peut-être quelque chose à en tirer. »

Cette dernière phrase lui arracha enfin une réaction, et il daigna croiser le regard d'Alecto. Néanmoins, il secouait la tête, l'air las.

« C'est fini, les petites menaces et les coups bas, déclara-t-il sèchement. C'est peut-être ta façon te régler tes problèmes, mais c'est pas la mienne. Je vais le trouver, et je vais lui faire regretter, point. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Et il avait l'air si tranquille, si plein de sérénité dans toute sa cruauté, qu'Alecto sût qu'il était définitivement perdu. Elle sût que la noirceur l'avait pourri jusqu'à l'os, et que jamais son frère adoré ne lui serait rendu. Et elle sût aussi qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur, une de plus, et que les choses échappaient à son contrôle. Pour de bon.

* * *

Alors, pour ne rien vous cacher, l'écriture de ce chapitre a été une GROSSE galère. Ça m'apprendra à écrire plein de petits bouts sans suivre aucune chronologie. Du coup, j'espère surtout que ça ne rend pas trop décousu à la lecture mais si c'est le cas, promis, j'améliore ça pour le prochain (que j'ai d'ailleurs assez hâte d'écrire).  
C'est clairement pas le chapitre le plus joyeux, mais ça, je n'y peux rien, c'est mon petit côté drama-queen qui prend le dessus.

Sinon je vais partir trois semaines en voyage, ce qui n'était pas vraiment prévu. Comme je n'ai aucune avance, je doute de réussir à publier mais dès mon retour (début juillet), la suite sera là.

Ma reconnaissance éternelle va bien entendu à mes merveilleuses revieweuses, _jane9699_ , _Eve et Zod'a_ et _SallyWolf_ , merci x1000 !

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (même si vous l'avez détesté !), rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

On se revoit bientôt, xx


	12. Chapitre onze

Ça y est, je vous poste enfin ce onzième, enfin plutôt dixième chapitre ! Je me suis dit qu'étant donné que plusieurs semaines ont passé, j'allais vous faire un petit résumé. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile de se souvenir de tout quand on lit plusieurs fictions, qu'on a eu la tête dans autre chose et que du temps s'est écoulé alors voilà.

Dans le chapitre précédent :

— Artemisia a pris trop de poudre de belladone, c'est Alecto qui l'a trouvée inanimée dans la salle de bain et c'est avec l'aide de Ciara qu'elle l'a aidée à reprendre connaissance. Artemisia a révélé à Alecto que ce n'était pas un accident et qu'elle avait vraiment voulu se laisser mourir, et elle lui en veut de l'en avoir empêché.

— Alecto a également eu une discussion avec Amycus afin de le mettre au courant des plans de Yaxley concernant leur mère. Ce dernier lui a dit qu'il s'en chargerait lui-même, et elle craint ce dont il est capable.

— Sinon, il y a eu une petite scène avec Kayla concernant ses projets de journalisme apparemment tombés à l'eau, et une autre avec Slughorn invitant Alecto à son prochain dîner (qui a lieu pendant ce chapitre-ci !)

Ce chapitre est vraiment très long (il fait plus de 12000 mots) mais je l'ai laissé tel quel plutôt que de le couper, je me suis dit que ça compensait mon absence. Du coup, j'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

La Grande Salle était baignée de lumière. En écho au plafond magique, paré d'un bleu immaculé, le soleil se déversait par les fenêtre, aveuglant. Indifférente aux prémices du printemps, Alecto prenait son petit déjeuner à l'une des extrémité de la table des Serpentard, savourant le calme et le silence. Il était tôt, et beaucoup d'élèves dormaient encore, bien au chaud dans leurs dortoirs.

Son dortoir, Alecto le fuyait comme la peste. Tout comme elle fuyait le tumulte confus de ses sentiments. Culpabilité, colère, tristesse. Ils étaient relégués bien loin, à un endroit où ils ne risqueraient pas de la déranger. Un endroit où ils ne parviendraient ni à l'atteindre, ni à la blesser. Tout autour d'eux, il n'y avait que remparts infranchissables, douves et fossés sans fond. Elle était si douée, pour ignorer la violence de ses sentiments.

« Tu es bien matinale, dis-moi. »

Antonin Dolohov arriva face à elle et s'assit sur le banc, juste à côté.

« Alors… qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ? »

Elle prit soin de finir son thé avant de lui répondre, lentement, très lentement. La chaleur de la tasse lui brûlait les mains, mais elle s'en fichait. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle s'autorisait encore à ressentir. Juste cette brûlure. Cette douleur innocente, réconfortante, qui lui rappelait malgré tout qu'elle était bien vivante.

« Rien. »

Il l'observa du coin de l'oeil, amusé.

« Vraiment ? Telle que je te connais, il te faut une bonne raison pour sortir du lit avant sept heures et demi.

— J'ai changé. »

Il se servit paresseusement un verre de jus d'orange.

« Tu mens toujours aussi mal. Ça, ça ne changera jamais »

Elle le haït d'être aussi perspicace. Elle le haït de si bien la connaître. Elle le haït de ne pas faire semblant de la croire, au moins une fois.

« Et toi, dis-moi, fit-elle en se tournant tranquillement vers lui, l'air las, qu'est-ce que tu fuis ? Parce que, si je ne suis pas matinale, tu ne l'es pas beaucoup plus, si je me souviens bien.

— C'est faux, rétorqua-t-il. J'ai toujours été _très_ matinal. C'est toi qui passais ton temps à me retenir au lit quand on était ensemble, c'est tout. »

Elle souffla bruyamment mais malgré elle, les souvenirs lui arrachèrent un minuscule sourire.

« Tu ne te faisais pas trop prier non plus, il me semble.

— Tu étais du genre persuasif. Et tu avais de très bons arguments » ajouta-t-il avec une oeillade équivoque.

Elle s'esclaffa, et se surprit elle-même d'entendre le son de son rire.

« C'était le bon temps. »

Il attrapa le plat de bacon et lança, sur un ton neutre :

« On remet ça quand tu veux. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et garda le silence, sans trouver quoi répondre. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil, sans gêne particulière, et s'amusa de son air indécis.

« J'ai dis ça comme ça, Alecto. Pas besoin de faire cette tête. C'était pas non plus une demande en mariage.

— Oui, oui, je sais. »

Elle s'efforça d'adopter une expression détachée.

« Peut-être que j'y réfléchirai, alors. »

Il sourit, droit devant lui, sans la regarder.

« Ou bien peut-être que tu me préfèreras Rosier. »

Elle soupira, reposa sa tasse dans un bruit sec.

« Tu sais ce qui arrive, Antonin, quand tu me gonfles avec tes petites remarques ? Tu perds des points. Et tu veux que je te dise ce qui se passe, quand tu perds des points ? Ma balance interne oscille vers le _peut-être pas_. Continue comme ça et c'est le _peut-être jamais_ qui t'attend. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Très bien, lâcha-t-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Je me tais. Tes menaces sont bien trop effrayantes. »

Il plongea la tête dans son assiette de bacon, et elle se servit une seconde tasse de café. Il lui fallût quelques instants avant de trouver le courage d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

« Au fait… interrogea-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Est-ce-que c'est toi ? Qui a vendu de la poudre à Artemisia ? »

Elle évita soigneusement de le regarder. Parce qu'Antonin était si bon menteur que ses yeux eux-mêmes ne le trahissaient jamais.

« De la poudre ? » répéta-t-il, sur un ton neutre.

Elle acquiesça, mâchoire serrée.

« De Belladone » précisa-t-elle inutilement.

Elle sentit posé sur elle son regard insistant, mais continua de s'y dérober.

« Non. »

Sa gorgée de café, bien trop chaude, descendit dans sa gorge dans une lente brûlure. Douce torture.

« Alors qui en vend ? Qui t'en fournit ? » lança-t-elle après un moment.

Cette fois, elle osa se tourner vers lui, mais c'était lui qui ne la regardait plus. À croire qu'il aimait ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

« Tu vois cette fille ? » interrogea-t-il.

D'un signe discret du bras, il désigna une portion de la table des Serpentard assez éloignée de la leur. Trois filles étaient assises les unes à côté des autres, penchées dans un conciliabule douteux. Celestina Malefoy, éblouissante, Nausica Beurk, malfaisante, et Ursula Abbot, innocente.

« Celestina ?

— Non, Nausica. »

Elle était au centre, ses cheveux peroxydés rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval floue, ses lèvres tordues dans un rictus perfide, une petite cape de breitschwanz sur les épaules, comme s'il faisait _si_ froid dans la Grande Salle.

« C'est elle ?

— Ouais. Les Beurk ont toujours eu le sens du commerce. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne sont pas très regardants sur la marchandise. Drogue ou magie noire, tant que ça rapporte…»

Il se tût soudain, intrigué par son silence, et l'observa, les paupières légèrement plissées.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Et c'est quoi, cette histoire avec Artemisia ? Elle en prend vraiment ?

— Compliqué » répondit simplement Alecto.

Elle lui sourit, sans rien dire ajouter, et cette fois, il n'insista pas. Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence, le silence buté de ceux qui tiennent à leurs secrets comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux.

x

La brume qui enveloppait Artemisia tout entière se dissipa lentement.

D'abord, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux, puis les images hypnotiques qui dansaient au plafond s'évanouirent les unes après les autres, et enfin, elle retrouva la sensation qu'elle habitait son corps, lui qui n'avait été qu'une masse étrangère ces dernières heures.

Elle sortit de son lit avec précaution. Contre ses tempes, le sang bourdonnait furieusement, et son coeur s'affolait de ce simple effort. Elle papillonna des cils, manqua de s'écrouler, prise de vertige, et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, faible et épuisée.

La première chose qu'elle distingua réellement, en s'extirpant des méandres troubles de son sommeil comateux, fût le cadre posé sur le bureau, face à elle, à côté de l'armoire. La photo datait de l'été passé. Elle avait été prise lors de la fête de fiançailles d'elle-ne-savait-plus-qui, et montrait Alecto et Artemisia, côte à côte, la première un peu raide et souriant à peine - comme toujours sur les photos -, la seconde animée d'un rire qui secouait sa cascade de boucles vénitiennes, quelques couleurs aux joues, une robe solaire et une flûte de champagne dans la main. L'air heureux, tout simplement.

Rassemblant ses forces, Artemisia s'achemina vers le bureau, attrapa le cadre, et le fourra au fond du premier tiroir, là où elle ne le verrait plus. Elle ouvrait rarement les tiroirs, probablement parce qu'elle ne travaillait jamais sur ce bureau, si bien que l'enveloppe décachetée oubliée là la pris par surprise. Et la déferlante de souvenir associée à cette enveloppe, et à la lettre qu'elle contenait, l'assaillit, comme un ras-de-marée cruel et destructeur.

« Institut Sainte-Agostina pour jeunes sorcières désorientées » proclamait l'en-tête de la lettre.

Il n'y avait que quelques lignes, écrites dans une italique un peu désuète.

 _Monsieur Selwyn, Madame Selwyn,_

 _Suite à son séjour dans notre institut du 17 au 31 décembre 1977, nous avons le plaisir de vous faire part des progrès de votre fille. Artemisia s'est montrée très coopérative et tout à fait consciente de la nature perverse, malsaine et immorale de ses penchants. Le traitement intensif à l'occlumancie s'est révélé très efficace, et bien que l'état d'Artemisia nécessite une surveillance rapprochée et un suivi régulier, nous vous informons que votre fille est en excellente voie de guérison._

 _Veuillez agréer, Monsieur et Madame Selwyn, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées,_

 _Marguerite Mulligan, Directrice._

Par endroit, l'encre avait bavé. Artemisia passa les doigts sur le papier, sans réfléchir, dans un geste machinal.

De Sainte-Agostina, ses souvenirs étaient flous, mais toujours lancinants. Les couloirs glacés et obscurs, les chambres pleines de courants-d'air, les autres pensionnaires qui gardaient toujours les yeux baissés et ne parlaient jamais. Artemisia avait passé deux semaines avec ces filles, mais elle n'avait vu les yeux d'aucune d'entre elles. À Sainte-Agostina, regarder une autre fille, même pendant une demi-seconde, même sans la moindre arrière pensée, était ce que l'on pouvait faire de plus dangereux. Elle se souvenait aussi de la salle où une vieille femme ridée lui dispensait son traitement. De la chaise où elle s'asseyait, avec les lanières de cuir usées aux les accoudoirs - bien heureusement, elle avait eu l'intelligence de jouer les filles dociles, si bien que ses poignets étaient demeurés libres de toute entrave -, des murs de pierre et de leurs fissures qu'elle s'amusait à compter, pour passer le temps, pour oublier. De tous ces souvenirs que cette vieille femme allait chercher dans les abysses de son esprit. Ces souvenirs qu'elle lui volait, qu'elle arrachait, qu'elle manipulait, domptait ou malmenait jusqu'à ce qu'Artemisia n'en puisse plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle admette à haute-voix que ses souvenirs étaient dégoûtants, contre nature, qu' _elle_ était dégoûtante, qu'elle ne devait jamais plus ressentir ça; jamais plus avoir ce genre de pensées.

Elle acquiesçait, promettait, _tout ce que vous voudrez_ pour que le supplice prenne fin, et ses souvenirs s'emmêlaient dans un vaste tourbillon, une valse lente qui lui donnait des hauts-le-coeur. Et ses lèvres avaient le goût salé de ses larmes.

Artemisia remit la lettre à sa place, dans l'enveloppe, au fond du tiroir, et ferma ce dernier dans un claquement sec. Elle balaya des yeux la pièce, son côté, puis celui d'Alecto, avec les vêtements qui traînaient partout, les livres empilés, les chaussures éparpillées et les chaussettes solitaires par terre. Et soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle quitte cet endroit.

x

On frappa trois coups à la porte du dortoir. Encore en sous-vêtements, plantée devant le miroir de la salle de bain, Alecto cria :

« Deux secondes ! »

Elle coinça les deux dernières mèches rebelles dans son chignon, fila à pas pressés vers son lit, et sortit de sa housse la robe de soirée qui y était posée.

« Entrez ! » s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle fût parvenue à rentrer dans la robe.

Ciara pénétra dans la pièce, jetant un regard circonspect sur le lit laissé vide d'Artemisia.

« Elle est partie ? »

Bataillant avec la fermeture éclair, Alecto hocha la tête.

« Elle est descendue dîner, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait faim. C'est bon signe, non ? »

Ciara acquiesça vaguement, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle portait un vieux sweat de Quidditch vert au moins trois fois trop grand pour elle - probablement une possession d'Amycus -, et un mini-short noir qui ne cachait pas grand chose de ses interminables jambes hâlées.

« Tu veux pas m'aider, là ? » maugréa Alecto avec un long soupir, en renonçant à remonter sa fermeture elle-même.

Ciara ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Dis _s'il te plaît_. »

Alecto soupesa longuement les avantages et les inconvénients de cette requête, et enfin, elle lâcha du bout des lèvres, un peu mauvaise :

« S'il te plaît. »

Ciara sourit, provocatrice.

« Tu dis _s'il te plaît_ comme tu dirais _va te foutre_. J'attend mieux que ça. Je mérite mieux que ça. Ce n'est quand même pas si difficile, non ? Tu n'as qu'à répéter après moi, _s'il te plaît, merveilleuse Ciara, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de me venir en aide, à moi, pauvre manante incapable de remonter une malheureuse fermeture éclair_ ?

—Tu sais bien que je préférerai mourir que de dire un truc pareil.

— Tant pis » lança Ciara d'une voix guillerette.

Et de bonne grâce, elle s'avança tout de même pour aider Alecto, et remonta la fermeture dans un seul geste assuré, lui pinçant la peau au passage. Par-dessus son épaule, Alecto lui accorda un regard noir. Ciara souriait, l'innocence incarnée.

« T'en as fait exprès ?

— Tu le sauras jamais. »

Elle tira d'un coup sec sur quelque chose qui dépassait de la robe, et agita l'étiquette du prix sous le nez d'Alecto.

« Tu seras mieux sans.

— Oh. Merci. »

Et cette fois-ci, elle le dit en le pensant sincèrement. Ciara recula de quelques pas, observa de haut en bas la robe, noire, longue et étroite, fendue aussi haut sur la jambe que l'autorisait la décence la plus élémentaire.

« Joli robe. C'est une quoi ? »

Alecto haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Ma tante Seraphina l'a envoyée de Paris. »

Elle avisa ensuite la tenue de Ciara et constata :

« Tu ne vas pas à la soirée de Slughorn.

— Non, Amycus n'avait pas envie. »

Alecto devina au son de sa voix qu'elle aurait pourtant bien aimé, elle, assister à cette soirée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Amycus avait été très clair, elle ne devait pas se mêler de sa vie.

« Un cavalier ? » demanda Ciara.

D'un signe de tête, Alecto répondit que non. S'ensuivit un bref silence inconfortable lorsqu'elles réalisèrent qu'elles avaient épuisé toutes leurs possibilités de conversations, puis Ciara se fendit d'un petit sourire hésitant.

« Bon… J'y vais. Je croiserai peut-être Artemisia pendant le dîner.

— Ok, approuva Alecto, de toute façon, je dois y aller aussi. Je suis déjà en retard. »

Et avec un petit signe de tête cordial, elles se séparèrent dans le couloir.

x

Une fois encore, le professeur Slughorn avait fait les choses en grand.

Dans la grande cheminée, des flammes violettes crépitaient comme des feux follets et des bougies magiques projetaient leur lueur dorée contre le plafond. La grande table au centre, où s'asseyaient d'ordinaire les convives pour le dîner, faisait office de buffet et croulait sous le poids des innombrables plats. Une immense pièce montée de petits-fours et de hors-d'oeuvres côtoyait des salades exotiques, du caviar doré et des langoustines poêlées tandis que sur le côté s'amoncelaient des macarons au citron, une brioche perdue et des muffins à la rhubarbe. Sur une autre table s'élevait une sculpture de flûtes de champagne, un magnum de Domaine des Harpies posé sur le côté. Alecto s'avança, et, sur la pointe des pieds, se saisit d'une coupe pleine, posée en équilibre parfait au sommet.

« Alors, Miss Carrow, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Elle se retourna, tomba nez-à-nez avec le professeur Slughorn. Son veston aubergine rehaussé de boutons dorés était du plus mauvais goût, mais il affichait un air triomphant. De toute évidence, il venait à la chasse aux compliments.

« Magnifique, professeur. Vous vous êtes surpassé » décréta Alecto avec emphase.

Le sourire de Slughorn s'élargit, et il ne releva même pas la légère ironie.

« N'est-ce pas ? renchérit-il avec ferveur. J'avais envie de changer de nos dîners traditionnels et j'ai pensé : pourquoi pas un buffet dansant ? Après tout, il faut savoir se renouveler. »

Alecto acquiesça en souriant, et son regard tomba sur le verre qu'il tenait à la main, où un étrange liquide vert bouillonnait à la surface dans une éruption de bulles. Surprenant son regard, Slughorn baissa à son tour les yeux, et lâcha un petit rire gêné.

« De la liqueur de sapin pétillante, dévoila-t-il, avec un air de petit garçon pris en faute. Je la distille moi-même, c'est une vieille recette de famille. Pour tout vous dire, j'apprécie le champagne, mais c'est un peu léger pour ma constitution… »

Il baissa la voix, poursuivit sur le ton de la confidence.

« Ça, croyez-moi sur parole, ce n'est pas pour les petites natures. Mais ce cher Albus n'apprécie pas trop que ses enseignants boivent des alcools forts devant les élèves, alors il vous faudra garder le secret pour moi. »

Il rit, les joues empourprées, et darda un index faussement menaçant sur l'intéressée.

« Je vous aie à l'oeil, Miss Carrow !

— Je ne dirais pas un mot, professeur » jura celle-ci d'un ton solennel, amusée.

Et elle suivit des yeux la silhouette de Slughorn qui s'éloignait dans un éclat de rire, avant de reporter son attention sur le décor tout en sirotant toute seule sa coupe de champagne. Dans un angle, un gigantesque piano à queue enchanté jouait seul une petite musique d'ambiance, un air un peu dépassé sur lequel il était facile de danser, mais qu'il était tout aussi facile d'ignorer. Et d'ailleurs, personne ne dansait encore. Il y avait pourtant plus d'invités que d'ordinaire aux dîners de Slughorn, notamment les visages juvéniles et les sourires émerveillés des première années. La relève, devina Alecto, lorsque les dernière année auraient quitté le château. Elle remarqua Constantino Romero, occupé à se servir une assiette débordante de canapés au saumon, effleura des yeux Regulus Black, qui flirtait avec une fille en robe safran qu'Alecto n'avait jamais vue puis aperçut Kayla Shafiq, que le professeur Slughorn avait choisi comme nouvelle victime et qui lui adressa un discret et contrit petit signe de la main.

« Tu es toute seule, Alecto ? » s'exclama Naomi Parkinson en approchant de la sculpture de coupes de champagne.

Elle se saisit gracieusement d'un verre, mais ne le porta pas à ses lèvres, se contentant d'observer Alecto avec un sourire de glace.

Naomi n'était pas le genre de fille qu'Alecto aurait qualifiée spontanément de « jolie », - peut-être à cause de ses yeux légèrement trop écartés, de son visage étroit sans réelle harmonie - mais pourtant, elle ne passait jamais inaperçue. Elle avait laissé ce soir-là ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, libres et lisses dans son dos, et sa robe blanche et délicate, évasée aux hanches et brodée de dentelles aux manches lui conférait l'allure virginale d'une jeune mariée. Seule tâche de couleur, ses lèvres, dont la riche couleur rouge semblait comme une tâche de sang au milieu de l'immensité pâle. L'ensemble lui donnait l'apparence tragique d'une mariée poignardée.

Agacée par la question, l'intéressée se contenta d'un infime mouvement d'épaule, et la réponse sortit de sa bouche dans une intonation sèche.

« Comme tu peux le voir.

— Personne ne s'est dévoué pour t'accompagner ? » interrogea Naomi avec une complaisance feinte.

Comprenant qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à la provoquer, Alecto garda son calme et afficha un sourire factice.

« J'ai décidé que je serais mieux toute seule. »

Naomi hocha longuement la tête.

« Je vois. »

La main sur la hanche, elle pivota lentement et esquissa un petit sourire au loin. Tournant la tête pour voir à qui il était destiné, Alecto reconnut Arlan Greengrass, sixième année effacé au crâne surmonté de boucles brunes serrées comme des ressorts.

« Tu n'es pas venue avec Terrence ? » ne pût-elle s'empêcher de demander, sourcils froncés.

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres sanglantes de Naomi, un soupir prémédité, un soupir de théâtre. De toute évidence, elle avait attendu la question, et longuement répété sa réponse.

« Si Terrence n'est pas prêt à me consacrer du temps, il doit savoir que d'autres n'attendent que ça. »

Elle observa attentivement l'effet de sa réplique sur Alecto, et, dépitée devant le manque de réaction de cette dernière, elle ajouta :

« D'ailleurs, si tu le croises, tu peux lui dire que j'ai dit ça. »

Devinant qu'une réponse était attendue, Alecto haussa une épaule qui ne l'engageait à rien, et s'efforça de réprimer le rire qui montait dans sa gorge.

« Je crois qu'Arlan t'attend » lâcha-t-elle en pointant du menton le jeune Greengrass, qui, debout à la même place, observait Naomi avec espoir.

Naomi hocha la tête avec raideur, expulsa un soupir microscopique, et répéta :

« Ouais… Arlan… »

Et dans ce prénom prononcé sans enthousiasme résonnaient ses doutes et sa déception de ne pas être accompagnée par un autre.

« Bonne soirée, Naomi » susurra Alecto en s'éloignant.

L'ironie fit que, dix pas plus loin, elle trouva Terrence, accoudé nonchalamment à la cheminée, discutant avec son frère cadet de cinquième année. Ce dernier ne lui ressemblait guère, avec ses cheveux sombres effleurant ses épaules, ses sourcils épais et droits et son nez busqué. Unique point commun, ils partageaient leur taille moyenne et leur silhouette sèche et ténue.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une brève seconde, et il la salua brièvement de la tête, les yeux débordants de désintérêt. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa conversation avec son frère lorsque quelque chose attira soudain son attention, un point derrière Alecto, et alors, son regard se perdit au loin tandis qu'un pli de contrariété se formait sur son front. L'objet de son intérêt - Alecto le devina avant même de se retourner -, était constitué d'un couple enlacé qui venait d'entamer une valse près du piano enchanté. Naomi et Arlan. Il y avait entre eux une distance raisonnable, qu'Arlan aurait probablement aimé réduire mais à laquelle Naomi semblait attacher une certaine importance, mais cela, Terrence ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était cette fille qu'il aimait, ou n'aimait peut-être pas, cette fille qui, dans tous les cas, lui retournait la tête et l'incendiait de jalousie, dans les bras d'un autre.

Alecto s'approcha.

« Tu veux danser, Terrence ? »

À regret, il lâcha des yeux Naomi, pivota vers Alecto, et lui accorda une oeillade rapide.

« Pourquoi pas, répondit-il enfin, jaugeant sans doute que s'offrait à lui la possibilité de réparer son orgueil blessé. À plus tard, Henry » glissa-t-il à son frère en attrapant la main d'Alecto.

Il l'entraîna, presque en la tirant, vers le coin faisant office de piste de danse, soudain bien décidé à montrer à Naomi qu'il pouvait, lui aussi, danser avec qui lui chantait. La main fermement posée sur sa taille, il menait la danse, ne laissant guère à Alecto d'autre choix que celui de suivre le rythme. Il dansait bien, quoique légèrement en décalage avec la musique. Il était trop rapide, trop empressé dans sa volonté de revanche. La main sur son épaule, Alecto le força à ralentir un peu, et il se laissa faire, l'air soudain plus abattu qu'en colère.

« Tu l'as contrariée » chuchota-t-elle.

Il la regarda, sourcils froncés, faisant semblant ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« Je comprends. Tu as voulu faire le type distant. Ne pas l'inviter à t'accompagner à la soirée. Lui montrer que tu es indépendant. »

Il resta muet. Ils faisaient la même taille, si bien que leurs visages étaient proches. Il ne pouvait pas se dérober à cette conversation.

« Mais maintenant, elle croit n'être rien d'autre qu'un vulgaire plan cul pour toi. Et au lieu de s'accrocher, comme tu l'avais espéré, elle s'est trouvé un pigeon plus docile.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles » rétorqua Terrence.

Par-dessus son épaule, elle aperçut Evan près du balcon, et leurs regards se croisèrent, juste une seconde. Elle tourna sur elle-même, et l'instant d'après, il n'était plus là. Alors, elle se concentra à nouveau sur Terrence, et lui lança une moue pleine d'assurance.

« Peut-être pas. Mais je sais qu'elle viendra te parler sitôt que je serais partie. »

Ils dansèrent encore, pendant des minutes qui leur parurent à l'un autant qu'à l'autre interminables, puis enfin, se séparèrent, Terrence vers son manteau de cheminée, Alecto nulle part en particulier.

Elle vagabonda ici et là, entre Regulus et sa charmante cavalière, évitant un Gryffondor ivre qui chancelait, s'amusant du comportement surexcité des première année, picorant un petit-four et échangeant trois mots avec Spencer Wilkes après qu'il eut accidentellement manqué de l'assommer d'un coup de coude, sans se mêler aux groupes ou aux conversations. Elle continua d'errer ainsi d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve sa place initiale dans le coin isolé proche de la pile - désormais amoindrie - des coupes de champagne.

Dans son dos, derrière les plis d'un rideau, les bribes d'une conversation lui parvinrent, et elle tendit l'oreille pour tromper son ennui.

« … Horace, vous savez ce qu'en pense Albus… lança une voix féminine sur un ton désapprobateur.

— Allons, Minerva, répondit le professeur Slughorn. Il n'y a rien de mal à s'accorder de temps à autre un peu de bon temps, surtout avec la profession que nous exerçons ! Franchement, vous devriez vous laisser un peu aller. Tenez, je vais aller vous chercher un verre, vous me direz des nouvelles de cette liqueur de…

— Albus…

— Albus n'est pas là, Minerva, s'exclama soudain Slughorn avec bonne humeur. Il est à Ilvermorny pour les deux prochains jours, alors ne vous servez pas de lui comme excuse pour me refuser ce petit verre ! »

Alecto entendit les exclamations de protestation étouffées du professeur McGonagall, mais déjà elle s'éloignait en sens inverse, vers la sortie, avec soudain une idée en tête.

x

Sur son passage, les portraits se répandirent en murmures réprobateurs. Sans y accorder la moindre attention, Alecto poursuivit sa route, dévalant les escaliers aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses talons hauts, un pan de sa longue robe prisonnier dans sa main droite. Au détour d'un couloir du quatrième étage, cependant, elle ralentit, soudain consciente des bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans son dos, et se retourna. Elle ne vit rien d'autre que son ombre, sombre et effilée sur le parquet. Se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé ces bruits, elle s'arrêta et retint son souffle. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, bien réels, alors elle se glissa derrière une armure, sa baguette d'aubépine tendue dans la main, et attendit. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle craignait; le concierge ? un professeur ? d'autres élèves ? mais elle resta ainsi, cachée dans l'obscurité de l'armure, aux aguets.

Celui qui la suivait ne tarda guère à faire son apparition, la lueur des chandeliers éclairant par à-coups saccadés son visage. Il s'agissait d'Evan qui avançait dans le couloir, sans empressement, une main nonchalamment glissée au fond de la poche. Il portait un costume d'une nuance vert sombre, si foncée qu'elle en paraissait presque noire, tranchant avec le doré de ses mèches décoiffées.

Rassurée, Alecto sortit de sa cachette, se planta devant lui avec une moue suspicieuse aux bords des lèvres. Il ne parût pas surpris de la voir.

« Tu me suivais ? »

Il ne répondit pas, baissa les yeux sur la baguette qu'elle tenait toujours dans la main et la désigna d'un geste du menton.

« Alors ça y est, on est au stade où tu me menaces avec ta baguette ? » lança-t-il, narquois.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa avec sévérité, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

« Tu n'as pas répondu, souligna-t-elle. Alors… tu me suivais ?

— Peut-être bien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu t'es enfuie de la soirée comme une voleuse, ça m'a intrigué.

— Ah, parce qu'en plus, tu me surveillais ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

Il rit, passa une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux.

« Tu as une manière de présenter les choses… On dirait que je suis un harceleur. »

À son tour, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'en es pas un ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton espiègle, l'air innocent.

— Absolument rien, répliqua-t-il en rentrant dans son petit jeu. C'est un risque à prendre, traîner dans un couloir sombre, en pleine nuit, avec un potentiel détraqué… »

Il se rapprocha d'un pas. Ses yeux fauves brillaient d'une lueur amusée.

« Je devrais peut-être demander une ordonnance restrictive… » souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha gravement la tête.

« En effet, ce serait plus prudent. »

Il demeura ainsi, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir les effluves entêtantes de son parfum, une odeur chaude et lointaine, d'été orageux et de sable brûlant. Puis il recula d'un pas, soudain trop conscient de leur proximité, et elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance mais ses yeux plantés dans les siens ne l'aidaient en rien.

« Alors, reprit-il, pourquoi tu t'es sauvée ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si terrible, comme soirée. Pour une fois qu'on n'est pas obligé de s'asseoir autour d'une table et d'écouter pendant trois heures les vieilles histoires de Slughorn…

— J'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore était absent. Je me suis dit que le moment était bien choisi pour fouiller son bureau.

— Sans moi ? »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu me libères de mes obligations ?

— Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Seulement, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre l'habituelle rengaine des " _ça ne sert à rien, j'ai déjà essayé_ ". »

Elle leva les yeux sur son visage et l'observa attentivement, à la recherche d'une marque de protestation, mais son expression était neutre, indéchiffrable.

« J'ai déjà essayé, concéda-t-il. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne sert à rien.

— Tu penses qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose ?

— Je pense que ça vaut le coup d'y aller. »

Il demeura muet une seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Mais le plus dur, avec le bureau de Dumbledore, c'est moins d'entrer que de savoir où chercher. »

Il ne s'expliqua pas davantage, et suivit Alecto lorsqu'elle reprit sa marche à travers les couloirs, demeurant un pas derrière elle. Il l'observa batailler avec sa robe et ses escarpins, puis pester et maugréer contre la mauvaise volonté d'un escalier qui les déposa un étage trop bas. Ils arrivèrent sans plus d'encombres au deuxième étage, devant l'immense gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

« _Resera_ ! » lança Alecto en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Elle attendit que la gargouille pivote, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Il y a sans doute un sortilège de protection de magie noire, expliqua Evan en remarquant son air dérouté.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Comment t'avais fait, toi, la dernière fois ?

— J'ai utilisé la méthode traditionnelle, j'ai deviné le mot de passe. En général, c'est un truc qui se mange. Je crois que c'était 'chocogrenouille', la dernière fois. »

Sans grande conviction, Alecto répéta le mot, en vain. Elle et Evan s'acharnèrent quelques minutes en lançant tous les mots de passe qui leur venaient en tête, mais chaque fois, la gargouille demeurait immobile. Elle semblait presque les narguer, assise ainsi, avec son sourire figé dans la pierre.

« T'entend ça ? » lança soudain Evan.

Alecto se tût. Oui, elle entendait. À nouveau, des bruits de pas, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Mais ceux-là étaient légers, et on les entendait à peine. Ils étaient bien différents des pas humains qu'elle avait reconnu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Quelqu'un vient. Faut qu'on bouge de là.

— Non, attend une seconde… »

Elle posa la main sur son bras pour le retenir, et il lui jeta une oeillade surprise.

« Tu crois que les elfes de maison ont le mot de passe ? chuchota-t-elle. Ils doivent bien entrer dans le bureau pour faire le ménage, non ? »

Devinant soudain où elle voulait en venir, un air de compréhension éclaira ses traits, et il hocha la tête.

« Oui… Oui, je pense. »

Elle lui lâcha le bras, et s'adossa contre le mur de pierre, sentant leur fraîcheur contre la peau de son dos nu. Il fit de même, et elle espéra qu'ils passeraient relativement inaperçus ainsi, sombrement vêtus dans le couloir bercé d'une obscurité à peine mise à mal par la lueur incertaine des chandelles. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Evan lever sa baguette pour éteindre les bougies suspendues au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Tu t'en charges ? » murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, et tint sa baguette prête. À quelques mètres, la silhouette petite, maigre et disgracieuse d'un elfe de maison se découpa dans le halo lumineux projeté par un chandelier. La créature, occupée à pousser un chariot au moins aussi gros qu'elle, ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence des deux intrus dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle releva enfin ses grands yeux globuleux et les aperçut, elle poussa un petit cri strident et aigu.

« _Impero_ ! »

L'éclair jaune heurta la poitrine de l'elfe qui perdit l'équilibre, lâcha le chariot et bascula en arrière. Il se releva cependant presque aussitôt, les gestes emprunts d'une lenteur caractéristique, et dépoussiéra d'un geste mécanique le torchon qui lui faisait office de toge. Alecto sortit de l'ombre, sa baguette toujours pointée sur lui.

« Avance. »

Sans hésitation, la créature fit quelques pas dans sa direction, le regard vitreux. Satisfaite, Alecto s'autorisa à respirer.

« Dis-moi quel mot de passe permet d'accéder au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

— Pudding à la violette » répondit l'elfe sans une once d'hésitation.

À l'entente de ces mots, la gargouille pivota sans attendre, et ouvrit un passage sur un escalier en colimaçon. Alecto lança par-dessus son épaule un coup d'oeil à Evan qui lui retourna son sourire satisfait.

« Très bien. Maintenant, tu vas reprendre ce que tu étais en train de faire, et tu ne parleras jamais de cette conversation à qui que ce soit. Entendu ? »

Elle attendit une réponse qui n'arriva pas.

« Si tu as compris ce que je viens dire, réponds.

— Vinkey a compris.

— Parfait. »

Alecto abaissa sa baguette, et l'elfe de maison s'éloigna en poussant son chariot, sans même se retourner. Il disparût à l'angle du couloir, et bientôt, on ne l'entendit plus.

« Tu pourrais me féliciter pour ma brillante idée, claironna Alecto en s'avançant vers le pied des escaliers. Sinon, on y aurait passé la nuit. »

Evan leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

« Ça ne compense en rien tous tes plans foireux précédents » répliqua-t-il juste pour le plaisir de l'agacer.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir que contredisait son sourire, puis le devança dans les escaliers. Ceux-ci débouchaient sur une grande porte de bois, sur laquelle était fixé un heurtoir représentant la tête d'un griffon. Sans se donner la peine de l'actionner, Alecto poussa la porte, qui pivota sans un bruit, et éclaira de sa baguette les lieux plongés dans le noir. Elle fit quelque pas et alluma les bougies qui se trouvaient sur son passage.  
Le bureau de Dumbledore était une grande pièce circulaire, chaleureuse, dont les couleurs donnaient à Alecto l'impression de se trouver dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Une épaisse moquette bordeaux courait au sol, et une enfilade de tableaux était accrochée aux murs. Les portraits des anciens directeurs de l'école dormaient dans leur cadre, mais, réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait les surveiller tous à la fois, Alecto sentit souffler un vent de danger.

« Les portraits, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Ils ne doivent pas nous voir… »

Evan, qui était assis dans le fauteuil de Dumbledore derrière le bureau et fouillait déjà dans les tiroirs, releva à peine la tête.

« Détends-toi, je viens de lancer un maléfice de nuit perpétuelle. Même s'ils ouvrent les yeux, ils ne verront rien. »

Ainsi rassurée, Alecto reprit son exploration des lieux, détaillant les mille et un objets hétéroclites que Dumbledore avait entreposé là avec les années : un globe terrestre magique, une collection d'appareils photo sur une étagère, un phonographe dans un coin, accompagné d'une pile oblique de disques; le premier étant un concerto pour piano joué par Allegra Lestrange. Il y avait également un perchoir vide derrière la porte, un aquarium contenant un couple de poissons-diable, des meubles anciens, d'apparence plus ou moins étrange, pourvus de tiroirs et de serrures à n'en plus finir, des livres par milliers posés partout, au sol, dans des recoins improbables, sur les accoudoirs des fauteuils et bien entendu, dans les bibliothèques qui s'élevaient jusqu'aux poutres du plafond.

Soupirant devant le capharnaüm, Alecto comprit ce qu'Evan avait voulu dire. _Le plus dur, c'est de savoir où chercher._

Il lui sembla errer des heures entières. Laissant le soin à Evan de passer en revue le contenu du bureau, elle se chargea de découvrir ce que Dumbledore rangeait dans ses commodes et autres petits secrétaires. La tâche était ardue, car ils étaient pour la plupart verrouillés. Certains cédaient après qu'elle eut lancé un « _resera_ » mais nombre d'entre eux refusait tout bonnement de s'ouvrir. Et alors, elle perdait un temps infini à chercher la bonne clé car les trousseaux semblaient rangés de manière aléatoire dans la pièce, comme dans un jeu de piste qui rendait Alecto folle.

« Il y a quelques rapports mensuels rédigés par des aurors, par ici, marmonna Evan. Je ne sais pas comment il les a en sa possession, mais c'est le genre de chose qui pourrait probablement intéresser le Maître. _Gemino_ ! »

Alecto hocha la tête, lèvres serrées. Elle espérait mieux qu'un simple rapport mensuel rédigé à la va-vite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? » grinça-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle s'approcha d'une boîte en marbre qui avait attiré son attention, de la taille d'une coffre à bijoux, qui trônait en hauteur sur l'étagère d'une bibliothèque, coincée entre deux piles de grimoires.

« _Accio_ ! »

La boîte s'éleva, et termina sa course en douceur sur un guéridon, où Alecto pût l'examiner à sa guise. Elle la souleva, et s'étonna de sa légèreté. En l'agitant, elle se rendit également compte qu'elle était vide, ou presque. Elle se pencha ensuite pour examiner la serrure, rechignant d'avance à l'idée de devoir chercher la clé, et une exclamation surprise franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle croisa le regard d'Evan, qui avait redressé la tête depuis le bureau après l'avoir entendue et la dévisageait avec attention.

« J'ai trouvé un truc intéressant ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

— Dans la boîte ?

— La boîte, le coupa-t-elle, il y a une serrure à offrande de sang ! »

Il afficha une expression saturée d'incrédulité. Se levant du fauteuil, l'air intrigué, il contourna le bureau et avança vers Alecto. Ses sourcils froncés laissaient deviner qu'il doutait de ce qu'elle avançait.

« Dumbledore, reprit-il calmement, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même, a un coffre à offrande de sang ? T'es sûre ?

— C'est ce que je viens de dire. »

Il lui prit la boîte des mains, examina lui-même la serrure, mais dût admettre l'évidence. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Une vingtaine d'années auparavant, les coffres à offrande de sang avaient été la grande mode chez les familles sang-pur. Toutes avaient le leur, et Barjow & Beurk leur devait une partie de leur fortune. C'était le genre d'objets dont on oubliait aisément qu'il était fait de magie noire et aux yeux de beaucoup, ce n'était qu'un excellent coffre pour ranger bijoux et gallions. Le genre d'objet dont on oubliait aisément qu'il pouvait tuer. Bien sûr, au fil des années, il y avait eu des accidents, des histoires affreusement tragiques, des enfants qui mettaient le doigt dans la serrure, inconscients du danger, et dont les parents retrouvaient le corps inerte quelques minutes plus tard, si bien que ces coffres avaient été retirés du marché; sauf si on savait où chercher. Leur fonctionnement était simple : la première personne à déposer une goutte de sang dans la serrure était à tout jamais la seule à pouvoir ouvrir le coffre. Qu'une autre personne essaye, et la magie noire de l'objet lui empoisonnerait le sang, lui assurant une mort rapide et douloureuse. Rien ni personne d'autre n'était en mesure de l'ouvrir. Le coffre était imperméable à toutes les formes de magie; la blanche, la rouge, et la noire tout autant, même la plus noire de toute. C'était l'un de ces rares objets fait de magie, et pourtant capable de lui désobéir.

Evan reposa le coffre sur la table, avec une prudence mêlée de respect.

« Si Dumbledore en possède un, c'est qu'il cache quelque chose dedans. Quelque chose de gros. »

Alecto acquiesça, et son excitation retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée.

« Mais on ne peut pas l'ouvrir. »

Et Evan ne pût qu'approuver.

« On a toujours les rapports, rappela-t-il. c'est une bonne chose. »

Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant la moue dépourvue d'enthousiasme d'Alecto mais soudain, dans leur dos, retentit un éclat de voix auquel d'autres se joignirent.

«… n'y vois rien du tout, ici ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hé ! Wilkins ! Wilkins, réveille-toi ! T'y vois quelque chose, toi ? Non, moi non plus. Je sais pas. Appelle Phineas, demande-lui si… »

Les tableaux. Les tableaux se réveillaient, s'interpellaient les uns les autres dans un joyeux vacarme, interloqués par le maléfice de nuit perpétuelle qui les clouait dans l'obscurité.

« On s'en va ? suggéra Alecto à voix basse.

— Eh ! s'écria un tableau non loin d'elle. Qui est là ? Albus ? Ce n'est pas la voix d'Albus ! Que faites-vous ici, imprudente ? Vous n'avez aucun droit !»

Face à elle, Evan hocha la tête, et sans un mot, l'entraîna dans les escaliers en colimaçons. Bientôt, les voix des tableaux s'évanouirent derrière eux et il n'y eut pour seul bruit que le claquement régulier des talons d'Alecto frappant le sol de pierre. Ils descendirent quatre à quatre vers les cachots, croisant le Baron Sanglant qui ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention, puis le préfet-en-chef, un Poufsouffle prétentieux qui leur adressa une grimace soupçonneuse mais les laissa passer lorsqu'ils expliquèrent qu'ils revenaient du dîner de Slughorn.

« On trouvera, Alecto, lança Evan alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Et tu finiras par l'avoir, ta Marque. »

Elle ne répondit rien, et le regarda monter les escaliers, sa silhouette élancée s'effaçant dans l'ombre de la porte. Et pour la toute première fois, elle se demanda si c'était ce qu'elle désirait réellement.

x

La bibliothécaire redressa la tête avec un soupir agacé, darda sur Alecto un oeil suspicieux et articula, le ton sec :

« Oui ? »

Alecto fit un pas en avant, peu impressionnée par son expression autoritaire.

« J'ai une autorisation pour accéder à la réserve. »

Les sourcils de Madame Pince semblèrent disparaître entre les plis de son front.

« Montrez-moi ça. »

Sûre d'elle, Alecto lui tendit le billet. La bibliothécaire le lui arracha presque des mains, le posa à plat sur son bureau, et sortit de l'un de ses tiroirs une loupe pour l'examiner plus en détail. Elle l'inspecta longuement, le nez collé contre le bout de papier, à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'un faux. Finalement, elle admettre qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de refuser à Alecto l'accès à la réserve, et elle reposa la loupe sur le côté.

« Que cherchez-vous là-bas ? » interrogea-t-elle, revêche.

Alecto l'ignora :

« C'est bon ? Je peux y aller ? »

Madame Pince plissa les yeux jusqu'à les réduire à deux fentes minces, et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus mécontent.

« Oui. Allez-y. »

Alecto amorça un geste pour récupérer son autorisation, mais la bibliothécaire secoua la tête.

« Je garde ça avec moi. Si vous croyez que je vous laisserai passer deux fois avec le même papier, vous vous trompez, Miss Carrow. »

Alecto leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna en direction la réserve, sentant dans son dos le regard inquisiteur de Pince. Au cour de sa scolarité, elle était déjà venue ici trois ou quatre fois, si bien que les rayonnages ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Elle passa sans s'arrêter devant la section des potions, puis celle des sorts et anti-sorts, et s'engagea dans l'allée consacrée à la magie noire. Il y avait moins d'une centaine de livres en tout, mais ils semblaient toutefois rangés sans suivre aucune sorte de classement. Le doigt posé sur le dos poussiéreux d'une reliure abîmée par le temps, Alecto se mit à lire les titres les uns à la suite des autres, son index suivant sa progression de la même manière qu'elle aurait dévalé les touches d'un piano.

« _Encyclopédie des maléfices inusités de Magie Noire, La biographie interdite d'Ekrizdis, Traité sur la torture, Introduction à l'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables, Essai sur l'essence de la Magie Noire, L'Art de la Mort_ ,… »

Lorsqu'elle effleura ce dernier ouvrage, un hurlement aigu emplit toute la pièce et son coeur affolé manqua un battement. Elle retira précipita son doigt, mais le hurlement se changea en une vague de sanglots déchirants. La porte de la Réserve s'ouvrit brusquement, et le pas empressé de Madame Pince résonna entre les allées.

« Miss Carrow ? Où êtes-vous ? »

Avant même que cette dernière n'ait le temps de répondre, elle apparût dans l'allée, et la foudroya du regard.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train d'infliger à ce malheureux ouvrage ?

— Mais rien du tout ! s'exclama Alecto, indignée. Je l'ai à peine touché qu'il s'est mis à hurler sans raison ! »

La bibliothécaire s'approcha de _L'Art de la Mort_ qui pleurait toujours, dans une longue plainte emplie de souffrance, et l'attrapa. L'épais grimoire possédait une couverture d'une nuance chair, lisse et douce, ressemblant à ce qu'aurait pu être la peau d'un jeune enfant. Et peut-être, songea Alecto avec un haut-le-coeur, était-ce vraiment le cas. Madame Pince cala le livre au creux de ses bras, et se mit à le bercer lentement en chantonnant un petit air apaisant sous le regard éberlué d'Alecto. Les pleurs s'atténuèrent peu à peu, et lorsque le silence revint, elle replaça le livre à sa place dans l'étagère, caressant la reliure avec tendresse. Toutefois, l'expression douce qui avait remplacé son habituel air sévère s'estompa immédiatement lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Alecto :

« Vous savez, les livres sentent tout. _Tout_. Ils devinent quand on a de mauvaises intentions. »

Alecto ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer :

« Je… »

Mais la bibliothécaire la coupa sans cérémonie.

« Dépêchez-vous d'emprunter ceux dont vous avez besoin, et allez-vous en. Je ferme la Réserve dans dix minutes. Et quoi que vous empruntiez, je veux me rameniez les livres au plus tard demain midi. Il est hors de question qu'ils traînent je-ne-sais-où dans le château plus d'une journée. »

Elle avisa l'air mauvais d'Alecto et conclut :

« Et si vous n'êtes pas contente, demandez une autre autorisation au professeur Slughorn. »

Sur ces paroles, elle fit volte-face et sortit de la Réserve. Profitant des quelques minutes qui lui étaient accordées, Alecto se dépêcha de réunir une pile de livres, puis elle sortit à son tour et passa devant le bureau de la bibliothécaire.

« Merci pour votre aide, Madame Pince, s'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire hypocrite. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée ! »

Elle s'éloigna avant d'obtenir une quelconque réponse, et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers son coin habituel. En passant dans une allée, quelque chose attira son attention, et elle s'arrêta pour y regarder à deux fois. Evan était assis seul à une table, plongé dans un gros livre. Il avait la joue posé dans la paume de sa main droite, et Alecto ne voyait que son profil concentré. Étouffant un bâillement, il tourna la page et poursuivit sa lecture. Face à lui, une imposante pile de livres menaçait de perdre l'équilibre et de se répandre par terre. Un jeune élève de Serdaigle, de première ou deuxième année, pas plus, se faufila devant Alecto. Il avisa les deux tables voisines de celle d'Evan qui accueillaient déjà quatre élèves chacune - le maximum -, et osa un petit coup d'oeil hésitant vers le grand Serpentard blond qui occupait tout seul la dernière table. Une expression de crainte passa furtivement sur son visage mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha sans bruit, et saisit la chaise qui faisait face à Evan. Ce dernier leva le nez de son livre, et lui accorda une oeillade peu engageante.

« Tu fais quoi, là ? »

Le jeune garçon piqua un fard, et son geste demeura en suspens.

« Heu… bredouilla-t-il, incertain. Je… Je m'assois… »

Evan balaya son explication d'un geste de la main indifférent et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée.

« Bouge.

— Mais je… »

Le jeune Serdaigle s'interrompit de lui-même, intimidé, puis il contourna la table et fila sans demander son reste entre deux rayonnages. À sa suite, Alecto s'avança vers la table d'Evan, et laissa retomber sa propre pile de livre dans un bruit sourd. Le jeune homme leva à peine les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de te d… » commença-t-il avec agacement.

Reconnaissant Alecto, il s'arrêta :

« Oh. C'est toi. »

Elle tira vers elle la chaise à grand bruit, sans se soucier des visages exaspérés des élèves assis aux tables voisines, et s'installa.

« C'est très mal, tu sais, chuchota-t-elle sur un ton empreint de gravité.

— Quoi donc ? interrogea-t-il, intrigué.

— De terrifier des pauvres première année inoffensifs. Tu vas finir par leur donner des cauchemars, prophétisa Alecto en pointant sur lui un index faussement accusateur.

— C'est le but, figure-toi » railla-t-il.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour déchiffrer le titre de son livre.

« _Un siècle de d'inventions magiques pour la maison_ , lut-elle, _de 1850 à 1950_. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être passionnant.

— C'est encore pire que ce que tu crois, répliqua-t-il avec un soupir.

— Alors, fit-elle en baissant la voix. Tu as trouvé des trucs concernant la boîte ?

— Pas vraiment. Quelques mentions ici et là, lâcha-t-il avec un coup d'oeil rapide sur la pile de livres qui lui faisait face, mais rien de détaillé. J'ai juste appris qu'ils étaient fabriqués dans une usine magique espagnole, avant qu'un arrêté international ne les interdise en 1963. Apparemment, Gringotts les a utilisé pendant quelques temps en tant que coffres de sureté au début du siècle avant d'abandonner le système. Ça devenait un peu morbide, plein de gens ont fini par couper les doigts de leurs parents pour s'approprier les héritages. Mais il paraîtrait en tout cas que la plupart de ceux que l'on trouve aujourd'hui en Grande-Bretagne sont d'anciens coffres de Gringotts réhabilités. »

Alecto fronça les sourcils.

« Réhabilités ? répéta-t-elle. J'ai toujours cru que les serrures à offrande de sang ne s'ouvraient qu'à une seule personne… Je ne savais pas qu'elles pouvaient changer de propriétaire… »

Evan haussa les épaules, l'air de signifier qu'il n'en savait pas davantage.

« Aucune idée, rien n'était expliqué. Et là-dedans… »

Il lança à _Un siècle d'inventions magiques pour la maison_ un regard mauvais.

« Il n'y a strictement rien d'intéressant. Ça ne parle que de fours à cuisson parfaite, de tapis diffuseurs de bonnes odeurs, de lits de chasteté et d'autres conneries dans le même genre, soupira-t-il.

— De lits de chasteté ? fit Alecto en réprimant un sourire.

— Ouais. Pour préserver l'honneur des jeunes gens au siècle dernier, expliqua Evan, ironique. Ils ont été interdits, apparemment, quand trop de jeunes filles sont mortes étouffées par leurs propres draps.

— Une manière comme une autre de garantir leur chasteté, après tout » souffla Alecto en riant.

À la table d'à-côté, une jeune fille dont le blaser portait l'écusson des Gryffondor l'assassina du regard.

« Chuuuuut ! »

Alecto l'ignora royalement.

« Et de ton côté, reprit Evan, des trucs intéressants ?

— Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de regarder, je reviens de la Réserve. »

Il attrapa les trois livres qu'elle avait ramené avec elle.

« _Des Grandes Noirceurs de la magie, Histoire récente de la Magie Noire_ et _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_ … T'as de quoi t'occuper, fit-il remarquer.

— Et je dois avoir terminé avant demain, ajouta Alecto. Pince ne veut pas que je les garde plus d'une journée. Tu voudrais pas…

— T'aider ? »

Avec un sourire, il se redressa, ramassa _Un siècle d'inventions magiques pour la maison_ et tous les autres, et secoua négativement la tête.

« Désolé, j'ai autre chose à faire. Débrouille-toi toute seule, Alecto, ou je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. »

Il lui adressa un signe de tête agrémenté d'un sourire en coin, et la laissa en plan. Tout en se plongeant dans l'étude du sommaire du livre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, elle le maudit en silence, sans le penser vraiment.

x

Alecto demeura éveillée jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Elle lisait à la lumière des chandelles, assise dans un fauteuil de cuir dans la Salle Commune. Les lueurs aquatiques en provenance des fenêtres rondes balayaient le sol dans un ballet verdâtre chatoyant où les reflets d'émeraude, de sarcelle et d'opaline s'entremêlaient et se démêlaient inlassablement.

Elle avait fini par trouver dans l'édition 1973 de l' _Histoire récente de la Magie Noire_ un court paragraphe concernant les serrures d'offrande de sang.

 _Objet rare s'il en est un : la serrure à offrande de sang. Au croisement de plusieurs types de magie noire, son originalité réside essentiellement dans son imperméabilité face à la magie des baguettes. Malgré l'apparente simplicité de son fonctionnement - le prélèvement d'une unique goutte de sang de son propriétaire pour l'ouvrir - ni sortilèges, ni enchantements ni maléfices ne sont capable de la faire céder._

 _À l'origine, le premier coffre possédant une serrure à offrande de sang fût créé par le mage noir espagnol Felipe Asenjo à la fin du dix-huitième siècle, alors qu'il était en possession de la baguette de sureau et souhaitait trouver un endroit inviolable pour la mettre à l'abri. Dès ses prémices, l'histoire de cette serrure fût entachée de sang : le jeune fils de Felipe Asenjo périt en effet à l'âge de huit ans en tentant d'ouvrir le coffre, d'un empoisonnement du sang à la magie noire. Plus tard, Felipe Asenjo fût lui-même assassiné par sa fille aînée, Dolores, qui lui vola une fiole de son sang afin d'ouvrir le coffre et de dérober la baguette de sureau. Elle en devint brièvement maîtresse avant d'être vaincue à son tour et de la perdre._  
 _À la suite de cela, Dolores Asenjo se lança dans la fabrication et le commerce des coffres à offrande de sang. Leur commercialisation prit son essor au milieu du dix-neuvième siècle, tout d'abord dans les milieux aristocratiques sorciers espagnols et portugais, puis elle se propagea plus tard au nord, particulièrement en Allemagne et au Royaume-Uni où les serrures atteignirent le sommet de leur popularité durant les années 1950 chez les grandes familles de sang-pur. Une variante vit également le jour, celle des serrures à offrande sang-pur : des serrures se déverrouillant après une offrande de sang-pur et censées se verrouiller et empoisonner les sang-mêlé et sang-impur. Ces dernières furent décrétées illégales dès leur apparition sur le marché; quant aux serrures originelles, elles se virent également interdites de commercialisation par un arrêté du 20 décembre 1963, lors du Sommet Magique International de Droit Sorcier de Vienne, après un nombre d'incidents mortels jugés trop important._

Alecto parcourut le reste du livre d'un oeil ensommeillé, mais ne trouva aucune information. Il n'y avait rien, rien qui ne lui permette de comprendre comment ouvrir le coffre de Dumbledore, hormis peut-être l'histoire de Dolores Asenjo, et encore, elle ne voyait guère comment voler du sang au directeur à son insu. Pourtant, elle en était certaine, il y avait un moyen. Il devait en avoir un. Sinon, comment les coffres de Gringotts auraient-ils put être réhabilités ? Comment étaient-ils parvenus à changer de propriétaire ?

Avec un long soupir, Alecto referma l' _Histoire récente de la Magie Noire_ , tandis que toutes ses questions sans réponse s'emparaient de son esprit et tournaient en boucle, comme des oiseaux de malheur tourbillonnant dans sa tête. _Peut-être qu'on devrait faire un tour chez Barjow et Beurk pour poser quelques questions_ , songea-t-elle en montant jusqu'à sa chambre. _Il n'y aurait qu'à passer par le passage du quatrième étage, derrière le miroir, puis à transplaner. Comme la dernière fois._ Et elle était si absorbée par ses réflexions qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était seule. Elle ne remarqua pas que, derrière les rideaux tirés du lit d'Artemisia, il n'y avait personne.

x

Evan poussa la porte de la salle commune et se débarrassa de sa cape détrempée qu'il abandonna sur le dossier d'une chaise. Les lieux étaient plus animés que d'ordinaire pour un dimanche après-midi. Il avait neigé, et les élèves revenaient du parc par petits groupes, couverts de flocons et enthousiastes, les joues rosies par le froid, avec pour seule idée en tête celle de se réchauffer au coin du feu. Se tournant vers l'âtre, il s'aperçut que Regulus et Spencer s'étaient accaparés le meilleur canapé et se goinfraient allègrement de pâtisseries, dont un carton entier reposait sur une table basse devant eux. Il les rejoignit et se laissa à son tour tomber dans le fauteuil.

« Encore un ? s'étonna-t-il en désignant le carton d'un geste. C'est déjà le deuxième, cette semaine.

— Va dire ça à ma mère, répondit Spencer en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle est persuadée que les elfes de maison ne savent pas cuisiner aussi bien qu'elle, et que sans ses colis, je me laisserai mourir de faim. »

Il mima l'exaspération, mais Evan le connaissait suffisamment bien pour deviner que, derrière ses apparences de fils blasé et vaguement excédé, il avait apprécié l'attention. Evan retint un sourire en se souvenant de l'unique fois où il avait mis les pieds chez les Wilkes. À l'époque, les petits frères de Spencer couraient partout en hurlant de rire, et derrière eux, leur père les poursuivait en les menaçant de grimaces ridicules. Derrière ses fourneaux, toujours suprêmement élégante et tirée à quatre épingles, la mère de Spencer tempêtait, leur ordonnait sans succès de se calmer. Et parfois, elle riait avec eux, d'un rire sans retenue, un rire tonitruant qui résonnait dans toute la maison et qu'Evan n'aurait jamais pu imaginer franchir les lèvres de sa mère. Il avait jalousé Spencer, ce jour-là. Il lui avait envié sa famille bruyante, vivante, aimante, et à regret, avait retrouvé la sienne, soucieuse, silencieuse, pernicieuse, avec son père dont les frasques commençaient à apparaître dans les journaux, sa mère qui n'osait pas dire un mot plus haut que l'autre, et ses trois soeurs, qui, malgré leur jeune âge, ressemblaient toutes déjà à des adultes sages et préoccupées. Cet après-midi là avait constitué sa seule visite. En apprenant où il était allé, le père d'Evan s'était énervé et avait reproché à sa femme d'avoir laissé traîné leur fils n'importe où. « Mais… Ce sont des sang-pur » avait fait remarqué la mère d'Evan, de la voix fluette et aimable qu'elle prenait toujours pour s'adresser à son mari. « Des parvenus, avait répliqué celui-ci avec dégoût. Des arrivistes au sang douteux. Les parents de ce garçon sont peut-être sorciers, mais on ne sait rien de leurs ancêtres. Pour autant qu'on sache, ils pourraient aussi bien être moldus. Surtout cette femme ». Et Evan avait compris que Madame Wilkes, avec sa peau noire, ses cheveux crépus et le vacarme de son rire faisait désordre parmi la bonne société sorcière. « De toute façon, avait asséné le père d'Evan en plantant violemment sa fourchette dans son carré d'agneau, un nom qui ne fait pas partie des 'vingt-huit sacrées' ne vaut rien. »

Retrouvant le fil de ses pensées, Evan observa Regulus se pencher vers le carton et saisir se qui semblait s'apparenter à un beignet au miel.

« Bénie soit ta mère » déclara-t-il à Spencer en enfournant la pâtisserie.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant le beignet, et prit une expression extatique.

« Tiens, goute ça, ordonna Wilkes en se tournant vers Evan. Les meilleurs loukoums du monde. »

Il scruta le visage d'Evan tandis que ce dernier avalait la confiserie rose, à la recherche de son approbation et esquissa un sourire en voyant son ami se resservir.

« Tu crois qu'elle pourrait nous envoyer des colis, à nous aussi ? » interrogea-t-il.

La bouche pleine, Regulus approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

« Si elle apprend que mes amis apprécient sa cuisine, laisse tomber, grommela Spencer. Non seulement je vais en entendre parler pendant cent-sept ans, mais en plus, elle va tripler la taille des colis, et on crèvera tous d'une overdose de sucre.

— Ça parait être une belle façon de mourir, répliqua Evan.

— Ouais, acquiesça Regulus. C'est pas ma mère qui m'enverrait quoi que ce soit. À part hurler sur tout et se plaindre de tout le monde, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fout. »

Après une brève réflexion, il ajouta :

« À bien y réfléchir, je crois qu'elle était ravie que Sirius ne vienne pas à Noël. Ça lui a renouvelé son stock d'excuses pour jouer les martyrs. »

Il n'ajouta rien et attrapa un nougat aux amandes en évitant leur regard. Spencer et Evan se consultèrent silencieusement, se demandant s'il fallait dire quelque chose de circonstance, puis finalement, le premier prit la parole.

« N'empêche qu'avec tout ça, depuis les vacances, j'ai pris trois livres » lâcha -t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil malheureux à son ventre, comme si son immense corps d'athlète avait été fait de graisse plutôt que de muscles.

« J'osais pas t'en parler, se moqua Evan, mais maintenant que t'abordes le sujet… »

Spencer le gratifia d'un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« C'est vrai, reprit Regulus avec un petit sourire, ça commence à devenir chaud, ce petit problème de surpoids. On parle même de te virer de l'équipe.

— On a bien vu au dernier match que ton balai avait du mal, renchérit Evan avec gravité. Surtout dans les montées.

— Très drôle, les gars, très drôle, grimaça Spencer, mi-figue mi-raisin.

— Tu devrais monter un club de fitness. Ou faire de l'aquagym dans le Lac, proposa Regulus. Ça pourrait peut-être tenter McGo, tu crois pas ? »

Il s'esclaffa à sa propre blague, et Evan l'imita.

« Ok, donc moi, je suis sympa, je partage ma bouffe, et c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie ? soupira Spencer. Non mais très bien, je retiens. Profitez-bien des gâteaux de ma mère, vous n'êtes pas près de les revoir, lança-t-il d'un ton menaçant en prenant un faux air de dignité outragée.

— Franchement Wilkes, tu peux pas nous priver de la bouffe de ta mère. Ce serait trop cruel.

— Ouais, se lamenta Regulus d'une voix traînante, regarde-nous. Les nôtres ne savent pas faire cuire un oeuf sans appeler au secours leurs elfes de maison. Tu peux pas nous faire ça, mec. »

Spencer roula des yeux et leur asséna d'un ton théâtral :

« Vous êtes des ingrats.

— Pas avec ta mère, assura Regulus. Je vais lui envoyer une carte de remerciement.

— Un bouquet de fleurs… renchérit Evan.

— Une boîte de chocolat…

— Et je l'emmènerai au restaurant… »

Spencer leva les deux mains en signe de protestation.

« Oh, oh, oh, on se calme, tonna-t-il. Personne n'emmène ma mère au restaurant, c'est clair ? »

Et ils se mirent à rire, parce qu'ils avaient encore le droit d'être insouciants pendant quelques temps, tant que l'ombre noir de leurs serments ne planaient pas encore au-dessus de leur tête, tant que la Marque serpentant sur leur avant-bras n'était encore qu'un signe d'appartenance, et non une funeste promesse. Tant qu'ils étaient encore confinés dans ce château, où la vie était paisible, où la neige tombait sur le parc gelé, où ils trouvaient toujours un endroit où se réchauffer. Tant que le bonheur était encore accessible, juste là, tout près, à leur portée, et pourtant déjà si loin.

Tandis que Regulus et Spencer entamait une tout autre conversation, Evan tourna la tête, balayant la salle commune des yeux. Il remarqua Alecto, qui était assise dans l'alcôve d'une fenêtre, un peu plus loin. Elle n'était pas seule et semblait embarquée dans une discussion avec Andrew Jugson, dont Evan ne voyait que le dos. Il haussa un sourcil surpris. Il ne les avait jamais vus ensemble. Il accorda alors plus d'attention à la scène, détailla le visage d'Alecto, qui parlait sans discontinuer, avec de grands gestes de la main et un sourire de façade accroché aux lèvres. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux, rassemblés d'un seul côté sur son épaule droite, et penchait la tête en prenant l'air intéressé quand c'était au tour de Jugson de parler. Il y avait dans cette scène quelque chose d'étrange, et tout d'abord, il ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qui le dérangeait. Puis, soudain, il réalisa. Alecto donnait l'impression d'être en train de _séduire_ Jugson. Il fronça davantage les sourcils. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Alecto et Jugson ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Evan s'arracha à la contemplation de l'étrange duo et prit conscience qu'il s'était redressé du canapé.

« Je vais chercher ma cape, répondit-il. Et faut que j'aille me changer, après. Ma chemise est trempé à cause de la neige, je suis allé dehors au moment où tout le monde était en train de… »

Il se rendit compte que Regulus ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, pas vraiment intéressé par ses explications.

« Il y a une fête chez les Poufsouffle ce soir, dans la grande serre d'été. On va s'incruster. Tu viens avec nous ? lança Spencer.

— Heu… Ouais. Peut-être. »

Spencer hocha la tête et Evan en profita pour filer. Il traversa la salle commune en sens inverse, en direction de la chaise où il avait laissé pendre sa cape détrempée. Alecto et Jugson étaient beaucoup plus proches, à présent. Si proches qu'il pouvait entendre des bribes de leur conversation.

« On pourrait peut-être en parler plus tard, non ? Dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille… Je trouve ça fascinant, toutes ces histoires… » disait la voix mielleuse d'Alecto.

Très lentement, sans détacher les yeux, Evan attrapa sa cape. Le sourire enjôleur d'Alecto était immanquable. Ses intentions étaient pour le moins transparentes. De là d'où il se tenait, en revanche, le visage de Jugson était toujours dérobé à sa vue, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de noter qu'il s'était un peu reculé et croisait à présent les bras sur son torse, dans une attitude méfiante.

« Écoute, Alecto, répondit celui-ci à mi-voix, l'air sombre, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux, mais quoi que ça puisse être, c'est pas la peine de te donner tout ce mal. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Evan vit qu'Alecto se raidissait, abandonnant sa posture nonchalamment charmeuse.

« Corban est un très bon ami à moi, dévoila Jugson. Et après ce que vous lui avez fait subir, toi et ton frère…

— Mon frère ? s'exclama Alecto avec une expression surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

— Pas la peine de faire semblant, asséna Jugson. Il a beau prétendre le contraire, on sait très bien qu'il n'est pas tombé de son balai tout seul.

— Corban a eu un accident de balai ? »

Le ton de Jugson s'assécha encore davantage. Il était à présent ouvertement agacé, et il y avait des relents de rancoeur dans sa voix :

« Comme si tu ne savais pas. Toi et ton frère, avec vos sales coups…

— Où est-il ? coupa Alecto.

— Corban ? À Sainte-Mangouste, répliqua-t-il sur un ton d'évidence. Sa commotion était trop sérieuse, il a dû être gardé en observation. Ils l'ont emmené hier soir, après sa chute.

— Je ne savais pas. »

Jugson garda le silence un instant. De toute évidence, il ne la croyait pas.

« Peu importe. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est pas la peine de venir me parler et de faire comme si on était amis. T'obtiendras rien de moi. »

Sur ces paroles, le jeune Serpentard fit un brusque demi-tour et s'éloigna d'Alecto qui le fixa une seconde, prise au dépourvue. Elle reprit vite contenance, et toute marque de surprise s'effaça de ses traits. Sa cape posé sur le bras, Evan fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, son visage s'éclaira un instant d'un sourire.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu jouais ? » lança-t-il.

Elle se rembrunit immédiatement face à son ton accusateur.

« J'essayais d'obtenir des informations, figure-toi, répondit-elle. Jugson est connu pour être calé en magie noire, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait peut-être savoir des trucs. Pas la peine de m'agresser.

— Je t'agresse pas » contesta-t-il froidement.

En prononçant ces mots, il se rendit lui-même compte de la dureté de son ton, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait d'avoir eu l'idée stupide de draguer Andrew Jugson en échange de quelques informations, il lui en voulait d'avoir sourit et joué avec ses cheveux comme une idiote, et il voulait la punir pour ça, lui faire payer. La blesser. L'envie était irrépressible. Une colère froide, sourde et irrationnelle s'était emparée de lui, raz-de-marée dévastateur qui avait emportant tout le reste, tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui avec elle.

« Essaye d'être plus aimable, alors, suggéra Alecto, le visage fermé, les bras croisés dans une posture défensive.

— Et toi, essaye de garder les cuisses fermées. Y a d'autres moyens pour obtenir des informations, t'es peut-être pas au courant ? »

La main d'Alecto vola et s'écrasa avec une violence inouïe sur sa joue. Il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dans les yeux noirs de la jeune femme, où l'on ne distinguait pas la pupille de l'iris, une étincelle rageuse s'était allumée et il devina qu'il avait réussi son coup. Il l'avait blessée. Et cette pensée ne le réconforta en rien, elle ne fit qu'atténuer sa colère qui s'écrasa tout à coup, comme une vague brisée. Quelque chose d'autre remplaça cette colère, une forme de honte, de remord. Mais c'était trop tard désormais pour revenir en arrière. Il était allé trop loin. Il tourna un instant la tête, avisant les nombreux visages intrigués qui s'étaient tournés dans leur direction.

« Laisse-tomber, ne t'occupe plus de ça. Je vais m'en charger » articula-t-il à voix basse.

Sous le regard meurtrier d'Alecto, il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la salle commune.

x

Les fêtes organisées par les Poufsouffle avaient toujours lieu au même endroit, dans la plus grande des serres d'été, celle qui, pour une obscure raison, n'était jamais utilisée. En entrant, Alecto leva le nez en direction du plafond. Quelqu'un avait eu la brillante idée de dégager l'épaisseur de neige amoncelée sur le toit de verre, si bien que la vue était aussi claire que si la soirée s'était déroulée à la belle étoile. Le halo pâle de la pleine lune éclairait le ciel nocturne, se reflétant joliment contre les parois de verre. À l'exception de vieilles tables de bois abandonnées au centre, la serre était dépouillée. Seul, dans un coin, un petit arbuste persévérant où s'épanouissaient des grappes de fleurs mauves avait réussi à pousser, s'enracinant sous le parquet et se déployant à l'intérieur grâce à l'ouverture créée par une latte brisée. Ce dénuement permettait au plus grand nombre de personne de se serrer à l'intérieur pour la soirée et en effet, des élèves des quatre maisons s'étaient déplacés et il régnait dans la serre une chaleur suffocante.

Alecto avait décidé de passer simplement en coup de vent, après avoir entendu dans le couloir les bribes d'un échange entre Ciara et Artemisia. Cette dernière semblait avoir décidé de se rendre à la soirée, et Alecto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre, se demandant si ce n'était pas Nausica Beurk qu'Artemisia voulait retrouver, dans l'intention d'échanger quelques poignées de gallions contre un sachet de poudre noire. Sans même prendre la peine de revêtir autre chose que son vieux jean déchiré aux genoux et son pull col-roulé en laine d'angora, elle avait traversé le parc en frissonnant, bravant les hululements terrifiants du vent et la couche de neige qui détrempait le cuir de ses bottines.

« Encore des Serpentard ? s'exclama une voix étouffée dans le dos d'Alecto. C'est une invasion… »

Alecto se retourna, dévisagea l'effrontée qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Il s'agissait d'une fille de son année, dont le cardigan noir arborait l'écusson des Poufsouffle.

« On fait tout un plat de la gentillesse et de l'hospitalité des Poufsouffle, mais dans le fond, vous n'êtes pas si différents de nous. Tout aussi médisants. La seule différence, c'est que vous manquez singulièrement de classe et d'audace. »

La fille ouvrit des yeux ronds, choquée, et elle en oublia de répliquer. Alecto profita de cet instant de battement pour se faufiler entre un autre groupe, scrutant les visages à la recherche de celui d'Artemisia.  
Elle eut le temps de parcourir la serre en long, en large et en travers, sans toutefois repérer la moindre trace de la présence de son amie. Elle alla jusqu'à demander à Regulus Black s'il l'avait vue, mais ce dernier était fort occupé avec la fille qui était à ses côtés, la même qu'il avait choisie pour cavalière au dîner de Slughorn, une ravissante Poufsouffle en jupe plissée, au visage gracieux, et aux courbes marquées. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, elle renonça et décida de ne pas s'attarder davantage. Se frayant un chemin parmi les élèves jusqu'à l'unique porte, elle affronta de nouveau le froid hivernal, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative pour retenir un peu de chaleur dans son corps. Elle s'arrêta subitement sur le pas de la porte.

Dehors, dans la nuit, deux personnes étaient appuyées contre les parois de la serre, leur visage à peine éclairé par la lumière provenant de l'intérieur. La plus haute silhouette, masculine, fit crépiter une flamme à l'extrémité de sa baguette et se pencha vers la seconde, plus petite, dont les cheveux platines coulaient en vaguelettes parfaites dans son dos, pour lui allumer sa cigarette. La petite flamme magique s'éteignit très vite, mais Alecto eut tout de même le temps de reconnaître Evan et Nausica Beurk. Lui, les traits aristocratiques, l'élégance désinvolte, le sourire ironique vissé aux lèvres, et elle, les cheveux éclairés par la lune, sculpturale en robe de soirée de sequins verts, une lueur prédatrice au fond des yeux. De là où elle était, en juge extérieure, Alecto dût admettre qu'ils faisaient un très beau couple. Tellement, qu'elle ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. Elle n'était qu'une simple spectatrice dans la foule, se sentant vaguement minable avec son col-roulé passé et son jean troué alors qu'eux resplendissaient, tel un couple mythique tout droit sorti d'une tragédie grecque.

Et elle les observa comme elle aurait regardé sans ciller une pièce de théâtre, le regardant lui surtout, prêter galamment sa veste à Nausica pour lui épargner le vent glacial puis se pencher pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Alecto repensa au moment où elle avait été à la place de Nausica, dans une ruelle mal famée de la Cour des Miracles, et quelque chose en elle se mit à gronder. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Quelque chose qui était là, dans le creux de son ventre et qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Elle bougea, et la neige craqua sous ses pas. Il lui sembla que le bruit était assourdissant. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, les joues en feux, elle croisa le regard d'Evan. Ou plutôt, le regard d'Evan la transperça. Deux iris dorés, dilués d'ambre, abyssaux et vertigineux, ancrés dans le fond des siens. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'y perdre. Elle résistait. Parce qu'avec des yeux pareils, la chute devait être sans fin. Une chute terrible, qui ne pouvait aboutir qu'au pire, le genre de chute dont on ne se relève jamais. Et Alecto était tout près de ce gouffre sans fond, bien décidée à rester sur le bord de la falaise et à ne pas tomber. Alors, elle baissa les yeux, s'arrachant violemment à leur échange de regard, et autour d'elle se raviva le reste du monde. Puis, elle s'en alla, et soudain, la vérité la frappa. Une fois de plus, la jalousie l'avait embrasée tout entière.

* * *

J'ai eu la chance d'avoir été particulièrement gâtée par vos reviews, ces dernières semaines, merci _Futilement moi_ , _Zod'a, Mahaut_ (j'aime ton pseudo mais il est trooooop long !) et _jane 9699_ ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de m'en laisser à d'autres chapitres, même juste une fois. J'écris cette histoire parce que j'en ai envie et parce que je l'aime, mais vos reviews me motivent toujours et me rendent heureuse. J'aime avoir vos impressions, vos commentaires et vos hypothèses, et j'aime savoir quels moments / personnages vous préférez. C'est grâce à vous que je suis impatiente (parfois inquiète !) en postant un nouveau chapitre, et c'est aussi grâce à vous que j'ai toujours envie de faire mieux. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que vos reviews me sont très précieuses, et aussi pour inciter ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore fait à m'en laisser !


	13. Chapitre douze

Le silence se dissipa lentement. D'abord, il y eut le _tic tac_ régulier de l'horloge accrochée au mur. Un froissement de draps. Puis le gémissement ensommeillé de la fille endormie à côté et enfin, Evan ouvrit les yeux.

Autour de lui, la chambre baignait dans un halo verdâtre s'agitant paisiblement contre les murs. Il ne faisait jamais vraiment jour, dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Ni jamais vraiment noir. Pour seule et unique lumière, il n'y avait que le reflet mouvant des ondulations lumineuses du Lac, quelle que fût l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, un éternel entre deux.

L'horloge signala discrètement les trois heures du matin. S'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, il distingua les contours de la silhouette étendue de l'autre côté du lit, dont les cheveux blonds pâles étaient étendus en corolle sur la taie d'oreiller. La jeune femme était tournée de l'autre côté, ne laissant entrevoir que la naissance de sa colonne vertébrale et une peau très claire où saillait ses omoplates. Evan se redressa sans un bruit, rejeta les couvertures sur le côté et s'échappa du lit sans la réveiller. Par terre, à côté d'une robe à sequins verts roulée en boule, il trouva son pantalon de la veille et sa chemise chiffonnée et les enfila. Il se pencha pour attraper ses chaussures, mais se figea lorsqu'il y eut du mouvement sous les draps. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et vit Nausica qui s'éveillait. Le drap pudiquement remonté sur sa poitrine, elle se redressa pour le regarder. Elle n'avait pas le pris le temps de se démaquiller la veille, si bien que ses yeux clairs étaient perdus au milieu d'une auréole floue de noir et de gris.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? » l'interrogea-elle.

Ses iris scannaient Evan de la tête aux pieds d'une façon qui n'augurait rien de bon, et il y avait comme un reproche dans son intonation. Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais… Il est encore tôt, après tout. »

Elle se fendit d'un petit sourire suggestif, la tête penchée sur le côté, une moue aguicheuse aux lèvres. Il l'ignora.

« Je m'en vais. »

Et alors, face à son ton résigné et à son visage de marbre, elle délaissa masque et sourire.

Il se pencha pour ramasser sa seconde chaussure. Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle dardait sur lui une oeillade venimeuse. Elle inspirait étrangement l'effroi, comme ça, avec ce regard qui disait « _tu verras, un de ces jours, me le payeras_ ».

« Tu pourrais te montrer plus conciliant avec ceux qui te rendent service, reprocha-t-elle d'un ton acide.

— Ce n'est pas un service, rectifia-t-il. On a passé un marché. Et il me semble que tu es tout aussi gagnante que moi, là-dedans.

— Et pourtant, ce qu'on a fait tous les deux… ce n'était pas dans les termes du contrat, il me semble…» railla-t-elle.

Non, définitivement, coucher avec Nausica Beurk, ce n'était pas dans les termes du contrat. Et lui-même avait du mal à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'est qu'elle l'avait embrassé, qu'il avait l'esprit embrumé, et que, lorsqu'elle avait fini par se montrer plus insistante, il s'était dit _pourquoi pas_ ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Alors, à son tour, il l'avait embrassée. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait pris par la main pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre, il l'avait suivie. Sans réfléchir, sans se poser de question. Juste comme ça, parce que pourquoi pas ?

Au milieu des souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, de ces souvenirs de vêtements froissés et de soupirs étouffés, s'interposa soudain le silence. Le silence froid de la nuit passée, les yeux noirs d'Alecto et la neige recouvrant le parc tout autour. Juste une seconde, il y eu ce souvenir qui n'avait rien à faire là et qu'il chassa aussitôt de son esprit, essayant de ne pas se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

« Ça ne se reproduira pas » coupa-t-il.

Nausica haussa simplement les épaules, le drap négligemment serré contre son coeur.

« Qui sait ? argua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. On m'a toujours appris qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais. »

 _Ce n'était qu'une erreur_ , songea-t-il en son fort intérieur. _Et mes erreurs, je n'ai pas pour habitude de les reproduire_. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Alors il se contenta d'avancer vers la porte du dortoir. Sa voix s'éleva alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« N'oublie pas ta promesse, Evan. »

Il se tourna vers elle une dernière fois. La lumière verte se reflétait sur ses cheveux platines, et elle ressemblait à une créature aquatique, une sirène des profondeurs envoûtante et assassine.

« Ne l'oublie pas, répéta-t-elle sur un ton plus dangereux, empli de menaces à peine voilées.

— Je tiendrai parole. Si tu n'oublie pas la tienne. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, scellant leur pacte dans ce simple mouvement de tête, et sans rien n'ajouter de plus, il s'en alla. Cependant, alors qu'il regagnait le chemin de sa chambre, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait. S'il avait pris la bonne décision en s'associant avec Nausica Beurk. Le genre de personne à qui il valait mieux ne rien devoir, le genre de personne avec qui une simple promesse prenait des allures de Serment Inviolable.

x

« Viens… m'aider… supplia Ciara entre deux soupirs essoufflés. J'arrive pas à fermer… cette foutue… valise. Putain ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Artemisia entendit un bruit sourd en provenance de la chambre. Elle se précipita hors de la salle de bain, et se retrouva alors face à une Ciara rouge et énervée qui surplombait une valise à moitié remplie de vêtements; l'autre moitié étant éparpillée tout autour d'elle sur le sol dans un amas désordonné.

Face à son air interrogateur, Ciara prit une grande inspiration et s'exhorta au calme tant bien que mal.

« Elle s'est refermée sur ma main, expliqua-t-elle avec un regard accusateur en direction de la valise. Dans le feu de l'action, il est possible que je lui ai donné un coup de pied, admit-elle toutefois, et là, tout s'est renversé par terre. »

À voix plus basse, le ton orageux, elle ajouta :

« J'espère que t'es bien sûre de toi, parce que je te préviens : je ne vais pas t'aider à déménager toutes tes affaires deux fois ! »

Sur les lèvres d'Artemisia s'épanouit l'ombre d'un sourire, une petite chose fragile, minuscule et évanescente qui s'envola bien vite mais qui, pendant une seconde, avait bel et bien été là.

« Je suis bien sûre de moi, je te le promets » assura-t-elle.

Elle agita sa baguette, et les vêtements qui gisaient tristement au sol s'élevèrent dans les airs, s'alignèrent sagement et filèrent se plier à l'intérieur de la valise les uns à la suite des autres.

« J'ai jamais réussi à maîtriser ce sortilège. C'est le genre de truc qui me dépasse complètement » marmonna Ciara avec mauvaise humeur.

Artemisia s'approcha d'un pas et avisa le contenu de la valise, en particulier les vêtements que Ciara s'était chargée de plier avant son intervention.

« Je vois ça, déclara-t-elle avec amusement. C'est pas plié, ça, c'est plutôt roulé en boule de manière stratégique. Tout est déjà froissé, c'est immettable.

— On s'en fout, répliqua l'intéressée. Les elfes de maison les repasseront. Et puis, tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais les jeter, de toute façon. On n'a pas idée de porter autant de noir et de gris, c'est triste à mourir.

— C'est pour ne pas jurer avec mes cheveux. Et c'est pas triste, se défendit Artemisia avec une petite moue, c'est neutre.

— N'importe quoi, soupira Ciara en levant les yeux en direction du plafond. Comme si les rousses étaient condamnées à ne porter que du noir. Un de ces jours, je t'emmènerai avec moi en Toscane. On ira faire du shopping dans le quartier magique de Florence et en rentrant, on fera un beau feu de camp avec tout ça. »

Malgré elle, Artemisia sourit une nouvelle fois. Ciara, avec sa franchise, son absolu manque de tact et ses promesses d'Italie, était la digue capable de retenir les flots tumultueux de son mal-être.

Elle pivota sur elle-même, soudain consciente de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et embrassa des yeux ces lieux qui avaient constitué son quotidien pendant plus de six ans, ces lieux qui avaient été témoins de ses tourments et de ses joies, ces lieux qui l'avaient vue quitter le cocon de l'enfance et tomber dans l'âge adulte. Elle s'arrêta sur chaque détail, le coeur serré de nostalgie. La fenêtre ronde contre laquelle s'écrasait le clapotis tranquille et familier du Lac. Les deux grands lits à baldaquins, dissimulés derrière les voilages d'émeraude. Les armoires jumelles en bois de charme. Le bureau, désormais vide et solitaire. Le bouquet de myosotis déposé par les elfes de maison sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Pour finir, elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du côté occupé par Alecto, aussi désordonné que d'ordinaire, et une bouffée de tristesse la submergea tout entière.

« Tu crois qu'elle le prendra bien ? » interrogea-t-elle soudain.

Elle se tourna vers Ciara, scrutant son visage avec anxiété dans l'attente de sa réponse. L'intéressée pinça les lèvres dans une moue incertaine, et souleva une épaule d'un geste vague.

« Probablement pas, admit-elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à mentir pour faire plaisir. Tu la connais mieux que moi. »

L'une à côté de l'autre, elles observèrent un moment le côté d'Alecto, se demandant quelle serait sa réaction.

« Mais c'est ta décision, et même si ça lui fait de la peine, tu dois t'y tenir, affirma Ciara, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé. Tu le fais pour toi. Parce que t'en as besoin. »

Artemisia acquiesça mollement, mais Ciara vit bien qu'elle n'était que moyennement convaincue. Et devinant que rien de ce qu'elle ne pourrait dire ne parviendrait à lui enlever le poids de ses regrets, elle choisit à la place de détourner la conversation.

« Bon… On a tout ? On y va ? » s'enquit-elle pour dissiper le triste nuage gris qui planait au-dessus de leur tête.

Artemisia eut un dernier regard en arrière avant de murmurer :

« Oui… Je pense que c'est bon. »

Ciara agita sa baguette, mais la valise d'Artemisia rechigna une fois de plus à se fermer.

« Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Cette valise me rend folle. »

Avec un petit rire, Artemisia leva à son tour sa baguette, refermant la-dite valise sans la moindre difficulté. Puis, sous l'oeil médusée de Ciara, la lourde malle se souleva dans les airs, les précédant dans le petit couloir menant à la seconde chambre.

« Et voilààà ! s'exclama Ciara un instant plus tard en poussant la porte. Bienvenue. »

Elle fit quelques pas en avant, et abaissa sa baguette pour déposer la malle sur le sol, puis elle parcourut le reste de la chambre d'un pas léger pour lui faire une visite guidée.

« Voilà ton lit. Là, c'est le mien… La salle de bain est par là. Je prends ma douche le matin, alors tu pourrais peut-être prendre la tienne le soir, non ? Pour qu'on évite de se marcher sur les pieds, tu vois. Enfin, comme tu veux, après tout. Là, ta penderie. Il doit rester deux ou trois trucs à moi là-dedans, mais je rangerai ça plus tard… Comme j'étais toute seule, j'avoue que je me suis un peu étalée… »

Artemisia s'assit au bord du lit, écoutant le babillage de Ciara d'une oreille, l'esprit ailleurs. C'était étrange. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre son ancienne chambre et celle-ci, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que tout était différent. Ce simple changement de dortoir revêtait des allures de nouveau départ. Elle semblait libre de tout recommencer, ici, dans cet endroit où elle ne se réveillerait pas chaque matin en croisant le regard d'Alecto, ce regard qui la mettait mal à l'aise, où elle lisait l'incompréhension, la pitié, l'incertitude. Ce regard qui la renvoyait toujours à ce qu'elle était, ce regard qui remuait au fond d'elle toutes ces choses interdites. Ces choses _sales, malsaines_. Ces choses qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à réduire au silence.

Et ici, dans cette chambre, en-dehors des bavardages enthousiastes et réconfortants de Ciara, elle avait enfin trouvé le silence. La paix. Un endroit pour oublier.

x

Alecto resta un moment à contempler la chambre vide, les bras ballants, sans savoir quelle était la réaction appropriée.

Il n'y avait même pas un petit mot. Même pas un simple « _Je suis partie_ » griffonné à la va-vite sur un bout de papier. Non, il n'y avait rien du tout. Comme si Artemisia, en fait, n'avait jamais existé. Comme si ce qu'elle avait partagé n'avait jamais existé. Comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, mue par la volonté d'avoir le coeur net, elle avança d'un pas décidé et ouvrit l'armoire d'un coup d'un seul, dans un mouvement brusque qui la surprit elle-même. Elle s'était attendu à tout plutôt qu'à ça; cette armoire vide où ne demeuraient que deux cintres de bois abandonnés. Elle répéta l'opération, ouvrit placards, tiroirs et commodes avec la même violence. Elle savait pourtant à quel point elle était ridicule, à cet instant précis, à malmener les meubles au lieu d'affronter la vérité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Repousser le plus loin possible le moment où elle devrait affronter la réalité, c'était son dernier recours, son dernier retranchement.

Il y eut soudain un petit craquement de parquet dans son dos. Une brève seconde, elle crut que c'était Artemisia qui était revenue, un sourire aux lèvres et, peut-être, une bonne excuse à lui donner. N'importe quoi, Alecto était prête à tout accepter. Il aurait suffit de quelque chose du genre : « j'ai décidé de faire un grand ménage de printemps » ou bien « tu ne vas pas le croire, mais j'ai trouvé un nid de doxys dans la penderie, tout est bon à jeter ». N'importe quoi, plutôt que son absence. Tout, plutôt que la solitude infini de cette chambre.  
Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce n'était pas Artemisia qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était Ciara qui, à en juger par sa mine désolée et son air compatissant, était déjà au courant.

« Elle s'est installée dans ta chambre ? » s'enquit Alecto.

Ciara confirma d'un geste du menton.

« C'est elle qui l'a voulu, se justifia-t-elle immédiatement, devançant d'éventuelles questions comme d'éventuels reproches.

— Mais pourquoi ? »

Ciara croisa les bras, comme si la réponse était plus qu'évidente.

« Eh bien… J'imagine que c'est plus facile à gérer pour elle en étant loin de toi.

— Mais enfin… Elle ne peut pas m'en vouloir éternellement ! s'exclama Alecto. C'est insensé ! Elle doit bien se douter que j'aurai jamais pu la laisser crever toute seule dans la salle de bain, non ? Elle doit bien comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! »

Un instant, une expression de pure perplexité vogua sur les traits de Ciara, puis elle parût comprendre ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit d'Alecto, et alors, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et ferma les yeux une seconde, comme une mère épuisée.

« Alecto, articula-t-elle lentement, Artemisia ne t'en veut pas parce que tu l'as empêchée de se suicider. »

Alecto ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Ciara l'en empêcha.

« Oui, oui, je sais que c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit le lendemain, mais elle ne le pensait pas. Elle était déprimée, déboussolée et en colère. »

Après une infime hésitation, elle ajouta :

« Et d'ailleurs, elle l'est toujours, d'une certaine façon. Mais ce n'est pas contre toi. Elle s'en veut à elle-même. Elle n'arrive pas à supporter l'idée. »

Les mains sur les hanches, Alecto dévisagea Ciara, secouant la tête de gauche à droite, l'air complètement dépassé.

« Quelle idée ?

— Mais enfin ! s'emporta la jeune femme. Ça ne vous arrive jamais d'avoir une bonne discussion, toutes les deux ?

— Ces derniers temps, figure-toi que l'humeur n'était pas vraiment aux pyjamas parties et aux confidences entre filles, ironisa Alecto, s'attirant un regard noir de Ciara.

— Sérieusement ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris après… »

D'un grand geste du bras, elle engloba toute la chambre, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent exagérément.

« … après tout ça ?

— Je ne serais pas en train de te poser toutes ces questions si je comprenais quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Artemisia ! » s'agaça Alecto.

Cette fois, c'en fût trop pour Ciara. Et elle explosa :

« T'es aveugle, ma parole ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour tu comprennes qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ? Une banderole accrochée à la tour d'astronomie ? Un communiqué officiel du Premier Ministre ? Un tatouage au milieu du front ? »

Alecto demeura figée sur place, comme stupéfixiée, fixant Ciara comme si celle-ci avait tout simplement perdu l'esprit.

« Elle est amoureuse de toi, et c'est tellement confus dans sa tête qu'elle a voulu en mourir ! s'écria Ciara. Mais franchement, à quoi tu pensais ? Ça ne t'a pas percuté, quand elle t'a embrassée dans le Lac ? »

Alecto fronça les sourcils.

« Elle t'a raconté ça ?

— Elle m'a tout raconté. »

Alecto recula d'un pas, et lorsque ses mollets percutèrent le lit, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas sans protester.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Alecto ? Tu ne t'es pas posé de questions sur ce baiser ?

— Je sais pas, se défendit l'intéressée en repassant la scène dans son esprit. J'ai cru… Je sais pas, moi. Elle était ivre, c'est tout. J'ai pas cherché plus loin.

— C'est fou ce que tu peux être aveugle, parfois » soupira Ciara avec exaspération.

Alecto ne répondit pas. Tout semblait soudain plus logique, mais si abstrait à la fois. L'idée qu'Artemisia soit amoureuse d'elle était incongrue. Incongrue et perturbante. Dans leur milieu, ce n'était pas tant que l'on taisait ces _choses-là_. C'était qu'elles n'existaient tout simplement pas. Le genre de choses qui avaient été tues si longtemps qu'on les croyait disparues. Le genre de 'tares' dont les sang-pur se croyaient épargnés.

« Alors… c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ?

— C'était trop dur pour elle, d'être avec toi tout le temps. Et je peux la comprendre.

— Hé ! protesta Alecto. Si elle ne t'avais pas tout raconté, t'aurais pas compris, toi non plus.

— C'est pas moi qu'elle a embrassé en plein milieu d'un bain de minuit avant de s'enfuir en courant, répliqua Ciara. Franchement, je comprends pas ce qu'elle te trouve. T'es quand même longue à la détente » fit-elle remarquer.

Alecto la foudroya d'un regard peu amène.

« Je sais que la situation est particulière, mais ça ne t'autorise pas à m'asséner tes petites remarques déplacées.

— Je ne fais que souligner les faits, lança simplement Ciara avec un demi-sourire empli d'insolence. C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu te sens concernée. »

Alecto soupira, et la considéra avec un oeil nouveau :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'ailleurs ?

— Je suis venue récupérer la brosse à cheveux d'Artemisia. Elle pense l'avoir laissée dans la salle de bain. »

Alecto hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Interprétant le geste comme un signal, Ciara traversa à grandes enjambées la pièce, disparut un petit instant à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, et reparut une seconde plus tard, la brosse dans la main.

« C'est bon, elle était là. »

Elle avisa le visage défait d'Alecto, et son ton s'adoucit :

« Laisse-lui le temps. Elle ne te tourne pas le dos définitivement, elle est juste… perdue. Tu l'es aussi, alors imagine une seconde ce que c'est que d'être à sa place. »

L'intéressée se fendit d'un petit sourire.

« Je ne te savais pas si pleine de sagesse » lança-t-elle, un brin moqueuse.

Ciara éclata d'un rire bref et léger.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet, tu sais. »

x

Le Grand Hall fourmillait de monde, de bruits, d'éclats de rire et de conversations prises au vol. Au milieu de tout cela, Alecto fendait la foule, se faufilant habilement ça et là entre les élèves en priant pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cours de runes. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les remontrances du professeur Babbling.

Soudain, face à elle, se découpa la silhouette de Corban Yaxley, dont la chemise blanche tranchait contre la marée noire des capes qui l'entourait. Il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, lui laissant tout le loisir de l'observer. Adieu les grands airs princiers, il se tenait désormais voûté, la tête basse et les épaules repliées. Une barbe de trois jours lui mangeait le menton et les joues, et ses cheveux châtains, d'ordinaire parfaitement coiffés, retombaient en mèches folles et ternes sur son front. Il se redressa une seconde, comme pour vérifier qu'il était dans la bonne direction, et Alecto aperçut alors sa pommette tuméfiée, rubescente - comme infectée -, et le dégradé bleu-violet de l'hématome qui s'épanouissait joliment tout autour. Une cicatrice récente brisait l'arc de son sourcil en une franche ligne droite, et Alecto ne pût s'empêcher de se demander si Amycus avait sciemment infligé à Corban cette blessure, semblable à celle qui lui zébrait sa propre arcade.

Peut-être Corban sentit il son regard insistant posé sur lui, ou bien peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit du hasard, mais l'instant qui suivit, il releva à nouveau la tête et son regard rencontra celui d'Alecto. Il haussa un sourcil, comme pour la mettre au défi de continuer à le fixer, et comme elle se refusait à détourner les yeux, la simple oeillade au détour d'un couloir prit une autre dimension. Un jeu stupide qu'aucun des deux ne voulait se résoudre à perdre. _Celui qui baisse les yeux est vaincu._

Ils arrivèrent face à face, et s'arrêtèrent. Deux statues immobiles au milieu de la foule dense et pressée.

« Je vois que t'es sorti de Sainte-Mangouste, Corban. J'ai hésité à t'envoyer une carte de bon rétablissement, et puis finalement, je me suis dit que j'en avais rien à foutre. »

Surpris par la brutalité de son ton, son front se froissa dans un pli hargneux mais plutôt que de répondre à la provocation, il susurra :

« J'étais pas loin de ta mère, tu sais. Juste un étage en-dessous. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire sa connaissance, mais c'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Ce que je vais lui faire, c'est le genre de truc qu'on ne fait pas sur un coup de tête. Le genre de truc qu'on prépare soigneusement. La torture, ça se réfléchit à l'avance. Tout le plaisir est dans les préparatifs. »

Alecto se rapprocha de lui. Quiconque aurait prêté attention à la scène aurait pu croire qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, mais en réalité, elle se demandait comment elle avait réussi à supporter un seul instant le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rien que le fait de sentir la chaleur de son souffle contre sa peau lui donnait à présent l'envie de rendre ses tripes.

« Écoute-moi bien, Corban, murmura-t-elle tout bas, parce que ce que je vais te dire là, ce sera ton seul avertissement. Que tu t'en prennes à moi, c'est une chose. Touche à ma mère, et tu verras le sort que je réserve. Ça te fera regretter le bon temps où je te laissais à poil sur le canapé, et j'ose même penser que tu seras nostalgique en pensant aux petits accidents de balais d'Amycus. Tu touches à ma mère, et je réduis ta carcasse en cendres. »

Il se recula d'un pas. Ses yeux étaient voilés, non pas par la crainte, mais par la haine.

« C'est ce qu'on verra, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

— Oh oui, confirma-t-elle. C'est ce qu'on verra. »

D'un pas sur le côté, il s'écarta et se laissa entraîner par le flot de la foule, jusqu'à ce que sa chemise blanche ne soit plus qu'un petit point blanc au loin. Reprenant ses esprits, Alecto ajusta son sac sur son épaule, et poursuivit son chemin comme de rien n'était.  
Mais au fond des poches de son manteau, ses mains tremblaient.

x

Dans un claquement sec, la porte des toilettes des filles s'ouvrit, apportant avec elle un courant d'air froid et les pépiements aigus d'une conversation.

« … un cauchemar, je te jure ! Franchement, je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. »

Alecto, à l'abri des regards derrière la porte fermée de son cabinet, reconnu avec un petit sourire la voix haut-perchée de sa cousine Celestina.

« … non mais elles sont insupportables. Heureusement que j'étais bourrée ! Attends, tu veux que je te répète ce que m'a dit l'autre laideron ? Mais si ! Tu sais, celle avec les dents pourries, là…»

Jetant un oeil par l'interstice de la porte, elle l'aperçue. Celestina continuait de parler, accompagnant son récit de grands gestes maniérés et de moues expressives. Moulée dans un étroit pull rose vif dont le décolleté pigeonnant ne laissait rien ignorer de sa généreuse poitrine, ses longs cheveux blonds noués en queue-de-cheval haute sur le sommet de son crâne et sa bouche en coeur rehaussée d'un rouge-à-lèvres écarlate, elle était une apparition colorée au milieu du monochrome de gris des toilettes du cinquième étage, petit oiseau tropical tentant de s'échapper de sa triste cage.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, non ? répondit l'autre voix. De toutes les Serdaigle, celle-là, c'est la reine des connes… Tu me prêtes ton rouge-à-lèvres ? »

Contraste saisissant avec la voix de Celestina, celle de son interlocutrice était bien moins survoltée. Plus grave, plus dure et plus adulte, elle s'exprimait avec un détachement distillé d'agacement. Le mince interstice qu'offrait la porte d'Alecto ne lui permettait pas de voir grand chose, mais malgré tout, elle parvint à distinguer le reflet flou du visage de Nausica Beurk dans le grand miroir surplombant la rangée de lavabos lorsque celle-ci se pencha en avant afin d'étaler une couche de rouge sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire amie-amie avec ses abruties si tu n'avais pas disparu de la soirée ! » se lamenta Celestina.

Nausica sourit à son propre reflet, et retoucha son rouge-à-lèvres du bout des doigts.

« Navrée, chérie, s'excusa-t-elle avec une oeillade entendue, mais entre une nuit avec toi et une avec Evan Rosier… Le choix était déjà fait. »

Le rire de Celestina s'éleva dans les toilettes des filles, et une pierre tomba lourdement dans la poitrine d'Alecto. Tout de suite après, la colère l'envahi, s'instillant sournoisement dans ses veines, l'irradiant, l'enflammant tout entière jusqu'à ne faire d'elle qu'un gigantesque brasier ardent. Mais plus que la colère, c'était en vérité les flammes du dépit, et la noire fumée du déni.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais eu l'immense privilège de passer une nuit d'amour en ma compagnie ! » rétorqua la jeune Malefoy en lançant un clin d'oeil suggestif à son amie.

Alecto devina le sourire de Nausica plus qu'elle ne le vit. Car en réalité, sous ses yeux dansaient les méandres flous de sa jalousie, et dans son esprit affluait un infernal conflit. _Comment est-ce qu'il a pu coucher avec Beurk ? Oh, et puis après tout, je m'en fous. Mais quand même, comment ose-t-il me dire de fermer les cuisses pour ensuite se faire la première des traînées de passage ? Je ferme les cuisses si je veux. Et s'il se tape Beurk, alors je me tape qui je veux. Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir. Et encore moins de sa part._

« Je laisse ce privilège à d'autres qui l'apprécieront plus que moi » répondit Nausica alors qu'Alecto revenait doucement à la réalité.

Puis elle tendit le bras pour rendre à Celestina son tube de rouge-à-lèvres.

« On y va ? On va être à la bourre, sinon. »

Celestina eut un soupir à fendre l'âme :

« Tu veux pas sécher ? J'ai pas envie de tacher mon pull en m'occupant d'une des horreurs de Brûlopot. La dernière fois, son Crabe de feu à la con a cramé mon foulard… »

La conversation s'évanouit au fur et à mesure que s'éloignaient le _clac clac_ caractéristiques de leurs hauts talons dans le couloir. Mais le silence, pour autant, n'apaisa pas le chaos qui régnait dans l'esprit d'Alecto.

x

« T'avais dit que tu m'aiderais pour mon devoir de potions » fit remarquer une petite voix, le ton accusateur.

Evan leva la tête et dévisagea sa soeur de haut en bas. Du haut de ses treize ans, Elinor Rosier affichait une ressemblance de plus en plus troublante avec sa cousine, et Evan s'étonnait toujours de retrouver les traits délicatement ciselés de Narcissa chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le visage de sa cadette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea-t-il de but en blanc.

— Je suis venue te demander de l'aide, répondit Elinor avec un sourire angélique.

— Dans la salle commune, Eli, précisa-t-il en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma salle commune ? »

Lissant un faux-pli sur son blaser aux armoiries des Serdaigle, l'intéressée se borna à sourire innocemment.

« Eli… » gronda Evan, menaçant.

Elle pinça les lèvres et remit ses lunettes papillons en place sur son nez pour se donner une contenance.

« Bon, d'accord, capitula-t-elle. C'est Spencer qui m'a donné le mot de passe. »

Puis, face au froncement de sourcils de son frère, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. Je lui ai rappelé la fois où il m'a fait tomber de mon balai quand j'avais huit ans, avoua-t-elle. Il culpabilise encore tellement qu'il me l'a donné sans discuter. »

Evan secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas lui en vouloir pour ça ? s'enquit Elinor, l'intonation de sa voix modulée par l'inquiétude.

— Bien sûr que si, mentit-il avec aplomb. Si on a un mot de passe, c'est pour une raison. Et la raison numéro un, c'est que ça sert à tenir à distance les petites soeurs envahissantes. »

La jeune fille lui accorda une grimace.

« Bon, allez, lâcha Evan de mauvaise grâce. Montre-moi ce devoir. »

Il rassembla les affaires qu'il avait étalé tout autour de lui sur la table pour dégager un peu de place et Elinor se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, tirant de son sac une épaisse liasse de parchemins noircis qu'elle lui mit sous les yeux d'un geste autoritaire.

« C'est une blague ? T'as écrit combien de pages ?

— Quatorze » répondit-elle avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Il soupira :

« Les Serdaigle… »

Puis, sans y mettre grand enthousiasme, il commença à lire tout en se balançant impatiemment sur sa chaise, avec l'envie évidente d'achever son supplice au plus vite.

« Tu dois tout lire, Evan, rappela sévèrement Elinor en voyant qu'il tournait les pages un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Toutes les pages. Toutes les phrases. _Chaque mot_. Si tu lis en diagonale, tu vas laisser passer des erreurs. »

Il se fendit d'un air dubitatif :

« Comme si tu faisais des erreurs.

— Le professeur Slughorn a dit que la note compterait pour la moitié du trimestre, alors tu dois vérifier. T'avais promis.

— Ouais, bah la prochaine fois, mes promesses auront des clauses, grommela-t-il en reprenant sa lecture depuis le début. Genre, pas plus de cinq pages, pas d'écriture en pattes de mouche, et pas de sujet chiant comme ' _Les potions de sommeil, usages et dérivés_ '…

— Tu sais que tu perds du temps, là ? coupa Elinor. Tu pourrais déjà en être à la moitié si t'étais un petit peu plus concentré. »

Il leva un instant le nez de la copie pour lui lancer un regard courroucé, avant de reprendre sans un mot sa fastidieuse lecture.

Satisfaite, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, scrutant son visage concentré, et durant un certain temps, il n'y eut plus pour tout bruit que le froissement des parchemins. Les minutes s'égrainèrent, et Elinor, qui commençait à trouver le temps long, se laissa aller à l'observation de la salle commune des Serpentard. L'endroit était tel qu'elle se l'était toujours représenté : sombre et pesant, rempli de vestiges clinquants d'une gloire passée. Tout, depuis les lourds chandeliers d'or, les fauteuils anciens et les bibelots précieux criait l'argent, les vieilles fortunes et les familles illustres. Et tout criait le déclin; les armoiries écaillées, la tapisserie au vert suranné, la poussière accumulée sur les éditions rares ornant le manteau de la cheminée.

« Ça doit être déprimant, de ne jamais voir la lumière du jour » lança-t-elle en songeant aux hautes fenêtres ornant la salle commune des Serdaigle, et à la vue époustouflante de l'aurore matinale sur les montagnes qui s'offrait à elle chaque jour au réveil.

Sans même lever le nez du devoir de potion, Evan lui répondit d'un « hmm » désintéressé, et Elinor devina qu'il ne l'avait même pas écoutée.

« Dis, ce serait pas Alecto Carrow là-bas ? »

Evan s'arracha à sa lecture et lui infligea une oeillade exaspérée.

« Où ça ? interrogea-t-il malgré tout.

— Là » répondit Elinor en pointant du doigt la cheminée.

Evan effleura une seconde la scène des yeux - Alecto, allongée en travers d'un fauteuil, jambes croisées par-dessus l'accoudoir, un bouquin dans les mains - et reporta bien vite son attention sur la pile de parchemins.

« Ouais, c'est elle » acquiesça-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Face à la moue suspicieuse d'Elinor, qui le regardait par en-dessous les yeux plissés, il soupira :

« Quoi ?

— Rien, rien, répondit-elle précipitamment, un sourire séraphique aux lèvres. C'est juste que… »

Elle laissa traîner la fin de sa phrase, Evan haussa les sourcils.

« …tu sors avec elle ?

— Qui t'as dit ça ? »

Elle croisa les jambes, eut un petit geste de la main.

« Personne. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle t'avait giflé, hier, déclara-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

— C'est Spencer, c'est ça ? »

Deux taches rose s'épanouirent sur les joues d'Elinor, trahissant la vérité, et il leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas possible. Ce type est la pire des commères. »

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il se saisit du devoir de potions, et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée dans l'espoir d'échapper à la discussion. Elinor, cependant, n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser si facilement berner :

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

— Non, je ne sors pas avec elle. Franchement, vous êtes pareils, Spencer et toi, c'est pas possible de se mêler de la vie des autres comme ça, soupira-t-il. Je te jure, on dirait tante Druella. Et c'est pas un compliment que je te fais. »

Elinor l'ignora.

« Du coup… Pourquoi elle t'a giflé ? »

Evan haussa les épaules, et se fit la promesse intérieure de se venger de la délation de Spencer.

« Elle avait ses raisons » marmonna-t-il.

Elinor hocha gravement la tête, l'air de parfaitement savoir ce qu'il entendait par là.

« Je vois… Tu sais, si tu regrettes, t'as qu'à aller t'excuser. Elle est juste là, devant toi. »

Evan cessa de se balancer sur sa chaise et passa une main dans ses cheveux, une expression excédée au visage. Elinor, qui connaissait bien cet air-là, inclina légèrement la tête dans une attitude faussement coupable.

« Eli… J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, arrête de me soûler. Si c'est pour jouer à l'Inquisition espagnole, tu peux retourner chez les Serdaigle.

— C'est fou ce que tu peux être susceptible » soupira la jeune fille en détournant la tête, faisant mine de ne pas voir le regard d'avertissement que lui lançait son frère.

Son regard glissa de l'autre côté de la salle commune, vers la porte d'entrée venant de s'ouvrir sur Ulysse Avery. Le jeune homme claqua la porte dans son dos, la mine sombre, les cheveux humides à cause de la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur le parc depuis le début de la journée. Avec mauvaise humeur, il se débarrassa de son sac qu'il envoya valser dans un coin de la salle commune, attirant sur lui tous les regards. Puis il aperçu Evan, son regard glissa sur Elinor, et alors, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire carnassier tandis qu'il s'avançait vers eux à grands pas.

« Salut, Rosier, s'exclama-t-il en abattant la main sur le dossier de la chaise d'Evan.

— Avery, acquiesça celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Ulysse laissa passer une seconde avant de répondre, savourant son illusion de supériorité tandis qu'il les dominait tous deux de sa hauteur.

« Que tu me présentes ta charmante soeur, bien entendu, répondit-il enfin, sans lâcher des yeux la jeune fille qui, troublée, dévisageait son frère avec l'air de lui demander quoi faire. Elinor, c'est ça ? reprit-il, la voix mielleuse, le sourire charmeur. On n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de se croiser.

— Heu… Enchantée » balbutia l'intéressée, incertaine.

Avery tendit la main, et elle fit de même, croyant qu'il voulait la serrer, mais à sa plus grande surprise, il se pencha pour y planter un baiser. Elle récupéra sa main, rouge de confusion, et la glissa entre ses genoux. Evan fit crisser sa chaise contre le sol, dégageant sans cérémonie le bras d'Avery qui s'était nonchalamment appuyé contre le dossier, et se redressa pour le regarder en face.

« Tu crois faire quoi là, exactement ? » lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Avery lui lança le sourire de celui qui ne voit pas où est le problème.

« Je salue ta soeur, pourquoi ? répondit-il avec une fausse amabilité. Tu y vois un inconvénient ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu la laisses en dehors de tes plans tordus. »

Avery ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Evan ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Regarde-toi, putain, t'es pitoyable. On dirait un vieux pervers. Elle a juste treize ans, tu réalises ? »

Elinor, gênée de se trouver au centre de l'attention, se redressa à son tour. Consciente que tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune les regardaient à présent, elle baissa la tête pour ne croiser le regard de personne, et récupéra sur la table sa liasse de parchemins qu'elle serra contre son coeur.

« Treize ans, et déjà, elle semble bien mieux élevée que toi » ironisa Avery.

Evan l'ignora et se tourna vers sa cadette :

« Tu devrais y aller, Eli. On se verra plus tard. »

La jeune fille lui répondit d'un petit hochement de tête, son visage dissimulé derrière le rideau de ses cheveux blonds, et elle s'éloigna avec un soulagement évident.

« À plus tard, Elinor ! » l'apostropha Avery en la suivant des yeux.

Puis d'un air appréciateur, toujours tourné vers l'encadrement de la porte où la jeune fille venait de s'éclipser, il ajouta à mi-voix :

« Elle est encore plus charmante de dos. »

Derrière eux s'éleva une exclamation offusquée, rompant le silence oppressant qui s'était emparé de la salle commune. Evan se figea, le sang bourdonnant furieusement à ses tempes et, le sourire goguenard d'Avery en ligne de mire, il ne pût se retenir et lui envoya un coup de poing qui le fit vaciller. Le jeune homme se rattrapa de justesse à l'accoudoir du fauteuil derrière lui, la main plaquée sur sa mâchoire. Il retrouva l'équilibre, releva la tête, dévoilant la marée de sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre fendue en flot continu et, le regard soudain animé d'une détermination nouvelle, se jeta sur Evan. Il y eut un flottement de quelques secondes, personne n'osant intervenir pour les séparer, puis soudain, Amycus se détacha du lot, s'avança droit sur eux et saisit par l'épaule Avery. Celui-ci tenta de se dégager de son emprise en lui jetant un coup d'oeil belliqueux, mais il n'était pas de taille à luter contre Amycus, et ce dernier se contenta de le tirer à nouveau vers lui sans ménagement.

« Arrête de te donner en spectacle, ordonna-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

— C'est lui qui… » commença Avery en tentant une nouvelle fois de se dégager pour retourner vers Evan, qui s'était reculé d'un pas, hors de portée, une main en coupe autour de son nez plein de sang.

Amycus secoua la tête :

« Je veux pas le savoir. »

Avery cracha par terre un postillon éclaboussé de sang, et Amycus se pencha vers lui, de sorte à ne pas être entendu par la masse de curieux qui s'était rassemblée tout autour :

« Essaye de te montrer digne de la Marque que t'as au bras. Je crois pas que le Maître apprécierait de savoir que tu te bats à la moldue, surtout contre l'un des nôtres. »

La mâchoire serrée, Avery tourna la tête vers Evan.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, toi. »

Evan eut un sourire arrogant.

« Me tente pas trop, Avery. Si c'est la seule solution pour que t'arrêtes de mater des gamines de treize ans, crois-moi, j'hésiterai pas à t'arracher les yeux. »

Avery eut un mouvement laissant présager qu'il n'aurait pas été contre un second round, mais une fois encore, la main d'Amycus sur son épaule le retint de se jeter contre son adversaire. À la place, ce fût ce dernier qui prit la parole.

« Fais attention à toi, Rosier, lança-t-il d'un ton serein. Fais attention. »

Puis ils s'écarta, entraînant Avery avec lui, fendant la foule des élèves pour retrouver leur dortoir, et Evan se retrouva seul, le nez ensanglanté, dévisageant un à un les visages choqués qui lui faisaient face.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » s'énerva-t-il.

Une silhouette élancée lui arriva soudain par la droite, l'attrapa par le bras, et l'attira avec elle hors de la salle commune sans un mot. Une fois seuls, dans le couloir, elle le lâcha, se recula d'un pas, et Evan se retrouva face au visage sévère d'Alecto qui se tenait face à lui, le poing sur la hanche, les sourcils froncés.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? s'écria-t-elle. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'attendait que ça !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Alecto ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. C'est sans doute pas ce que j'ai fait de plus intelligent dans ma vie, mais c'est fait, d'accord ? Pas besoin de me faire la morale. »

Les lèvres pincées, elle ne répondit rien, sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et la pointa sur son visage maculé de sang.

« _Episkey_ ! »

Il y eut un désagréable craquement et le nez d'Evan se remit en place, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« C'est bon ? s'enquit-il. Il est remis, ou tu as juste terminé le travail d'Avery ?

— Il est remis » maugréa Alecto.

Il opina.

« Merci. »

Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête identique, le dévisagea une longue seconde sans un mot, sans l'ombre d'un sourire, sans rien d'autre qu'une longue hésitation et le flottement de son incertitude, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il resta planté là un instant, adossé au mur et indécis, puis il s'élança soudain derrière elle et la retint par le poignet. Elle s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, muette, la tête inclinée et l'air de dire : _qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ?_

« J'aurai pas dû te dire ça hier » déclara-t-il.

Il glissa les mains au fond des poches de son pantalon tandis que son embarras s'intensifiait. Les excuses, ça n'avait jamais été son truc et Alecto, avec son front plissé et sa bouche ourlée en une moue rancunière, ne semblait guère disposée à lui faciliter la tache.

« Non, approuva-t-elle. T'aurais pas dû. »

Et elle ajouta, l'air indifférent, la voix égale, comme si elle n'avait pas des brûlures d'estomac rien qu'en y songeant :

« Surtout après t'être tapé Nausica. T'es assez mal placé pour faire ce genre de remarque. »

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris qu'elle soit au courant, et se fendit d'une mince explication :

« Elle va nous aider

— Ah oui, et en quoi ?

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle jetterait un oeil aux archives de son père. Elle pense qu'il y a un dossier sur les coffres.

— Alors c'est pour ça que t'as couché avec elle ? interrogea Alecto. Pour qu'elle nous rende service ? Si je me trompe pas, siffla-t-elle, c'est exactement ce que tu me reprochais. »

D'un pas, il se rapprocha, et elle cessa de respirer. L'air entre eux était électrique, orageux, saturé de rancoeur, de colère et d'un désir avide et violent qui n'osait pas dire son nom.

« C'est quoi le vrai problème, Alecto ? souffla-t-il. Ce que je t'ai dit… ou le fait que j'ai couché avec Beurk ? »

Accusant le coup, elle chercha à reculer, mais ne rencontra que le mur dans son dos.

« Pourquoi ça me dérangerai que tu te tapes Beurk ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, fouillant son regard à la recherche d'une petite étincelle de jalousie, sans toutefois remarquer qu'il avait en réalité affaire à un gigantesque feu de forêt.

« J'en sais rien. À toi de me le dire. »

Elle tourna la tête pour ne plus le voir, s'arrachant une seconde à cette atmosphère irrespirable, à ses yeux qui semblaient lire en elle tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à affronter, à son minuscule sourire entendu qui avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle, à tout. Elle reprit enfin son souffle et l'instant d'après, revint à lui, prête à repartir en guerre.

« Tape toi qui tu veux, Evan, répliqua-t-elle, le ton égal, un sourire factice vissé aux coins des lèvres. Je m'en fous complètement. »

Il lui sourit en écho, l'air de ne pas en croire un mot.

« Vraiment ? insista-t-il.

— Vraiment.

— Content que ça soit réglé, alors. »

Elle se dégagea, heurtant son épaule au passage et s'éloigna sans se retourner. L'atmosphère, soudain, sembla s'alléger, délestée de toute tension. Plus de regards noirs, ni de faux semblants, juste le calme plat, le silence, et du sang sur les doigts. Il n'y avait plus dans le sillage que le parfum d'Alecto, celui des fins d'orage, qu'Evan se prit à regretter furieusement.

x

De tous les souvenirs d'enfance d'Alecto, il y en avait un dont l'empreinte était toujours cuisante. Un de ces souvenirs qui avait résonné en elle longtemps, un qui lui trottait toujours dans la tête les années passant, comme une vieille berceuse jamais vraiment oubliée.

Ce souvenir-là était à tout jamais associé au ciel gris d'un mois d'août pluvieux dans le Norfolk, à l'odeur humide de la terre retournée et au battement des volets qui, cet été-là, claquaient furieusement contre le mur du Manoir chaque nuit, luttant vainement contre les affres du vent. C'était l'été 1972. Celui où Amycus et elle avaient onze ans. La vie allait alors normalement, et les journées s'écoulaient comme elles s'écoulent toujours aux yeux des enfants : si lentement, et si terriblement vite en même temps. Leur père était absent et leur mère ailleurs, éternelle silhouette éthérée postée à la fenêtre, leur tournant irrémédiablement le dos. La vie était douce, et Alecto trouvait quelque chose d'inexplicablement réconfortant aux étés pluvieux. Un sentiment de sécurité. Le plaisir d'être confinée à l'abri, dans le cocon du Manoir avec Amycus, là où il était tout à elle et où elle n'était jamais seule, loin de la pluie battante et du monde extérieur. Cet été-là avait été semblable à tous les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, poussant la porte de la chambre d'Amycus, Alecto découvrit son lit fait, et son frère, disparu. Envolé sans prévenir, sans _au-revoir_ et sans explications, l'abandonnant à sa solitude.

« Il est parti en vacances dans les Cornouailles avec les cousins Goyle, avait répondu sa mère lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogée à ce sujet.

— Et moi, alors ? » s'était enquit Alecto, décontenancée.

Sa mère avait battu des cils, et Alecto se souvenait les avoir contemplé longuement, ces cils blonds et pâles, presque transparents, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas.

« Et moi ? avait-elle insisté, sans comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi je ne suis pas allé avec eux ? »

Avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, sa mère avait murmuré tout bas, comme si elle pouvait arranger les choses en baissant la voix :

« Tu n'étais pas invitée, ma chérie. »

Mais ni son sourire compatissant, ni son ton navré n'avaient atténué la douleur d'Alecto. Le coeur brisé en mille morceaux, elle était retournée dans sa chambre, goûtant à l'amertume de la solitude et de l'exclusion pour la toute première fois de sa vie. La pluie n'avait plus rien de réconfortant. Elle martelait les fenêtres, les murs et le toit, brutale et indomptable, s'infiltrait partout, ravageait le décor et affrontait les volets avec hargne. Elle n'était plus la complice, elle était la geôlière, et le rappel constant d'une époque révolue.

Devant son miroir, les joues scintillantes de larmes, Alecto s'était alors juré que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Elle ne serait plus jamais cette fille qui ouvre la porte sur une chambre vide, plus jamais celle qu'on délaisse au profit d'une autre. Quitte à faire de mauvais choix, elle ne serait plus jamais cette fille là.

x

« Tu connais le concept de frapper avant d'entrer ? lança Antonin.

— Pas du tout, répliqua Alecto avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Allongé sur son lit, Antonin lui rendit son sourire sarcastique et abaissa le magazine de Quidditch qu'il tenait entre les mains pour lui répondre :

« T'es consciente que t'aurais pu tomber sur Lindberg à poil ?

— Oh, j'ai vu pire, tu sais. »

S'impatientant dans l'encadrement de la porte du dortoir, elle pianota des ongles sur la poignée dans un désagréable bruit métallique.

« Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? Tu as donc oublié toute notion de politesse ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules, lui accorda une oeillade mi-amusée, mi-lasse.

« Tu me connais. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de bonnes manières.

— J'en parlerai à ta mère » menaça Alecto.

Il se fendit d'un bref éclat de rire désabusé :

« Je t'en prie, elle sera enchantée d'avoir quelqu'un à qui énumérer la liste de mes défauts. »

Alecto sourit un peu mais, devinant le ressentiment derrière l'ironie mordante, elle se tût et entra dans le dortoir, fermant la porte en douceur derrière elle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » s'enquit Antonin.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, avança vers lui jusqu'à atteindre son lit. Elle s'assit à côté, le poussant pour qu'il lui laisse une place, puis lui attrapa des mains le magazine de Quidditch qu'elle lâcha sur la table de nuit, ignorant ses protestations. L'air soudain sérieux, elle le dévisagea, les yeux plantés dans les siens :

« Ça tient toujours, ta proposition ? »

Interloqué, il parût ne pas comprendre un instant, et répéta lentement :

« Ma proposition… ? »

Puis il réalisa soudain, et une expression incrédule s'empara de ses traits.

« Tu veux dire, quand je t'ai proposé de remettre nos parties de jambes en l'air ? »

Elle hocha la tête :

« C'est ça. »

Il lui trouva l'air soudain fragile, comme ça, avec ses grands yeux comme deux trous noirs au milieu de son visage, ses sourcils haussés, interrogateurs, et son air vaguement désespéré, comme s'il représentait la toute dernière chose à laquelle elle tentait de se raccrocher.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alecto ?

— Rien du tout, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je te demande juste si ça tient toujours, c'est tout. T'as juste à répondre par oui ou par non. »

Il ne s'agaça pas de la sècheresse de son ton, et insista :

« Tu ne me demanderais pas ça sans raison. Tu veux qu'on parle ? »

Elle soupira, amorça le geste de s'en aller :

« J'ai pas envie de parler, Antonin. Si c'est non, c'est pas grave. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

— Reste. »

Elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea. Tout à coup, elle ne lui parût plus fragile. Ni désespérée. Ni suppliante. Elle avait l'air déterminée. L'air de savoir ce qu'elle voulait, avec la farouche intention de ne pas y renoncer. Il se douta que quelque chose dans son attitude lui échappait, qu'au fond, tout ça avait à voir avec un autre, et qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais il s'en foutait. Ce n'était pas à propos d'elle non plus. C'était à propos de tout le reste, de tout ce qui n'allait pas, de tout ce qui leur échappait. Et c'était là leur seul moyen de prétendre avoir le contrôle, le seul moyen d'oublier, pour un petit moment.

« Si tu veux pas parler, alors on parlera pas. »

Elle eut un mince sourire.

« J'espérais bien que tu dirais ça. »

* * *

Helloooo !

Tout d'abord, je voulais _vraiment_ m'excuser pour mon retard. J'aurai voulu vous poster la suite plus tôt mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à gérer depuis mon retour et finalement, je n'ai terminé ce chapitre qu'hier. J'espère ne pas mettre autant de temps à terminer le prochain mais je préfère ne pas vous faire une promesse que je ne tiendrai pas (bon, je peux quand même vous dire qu'il est déjà commencé, et que j'ai prévu une partie centrée sur Ciara).  
MERCI du fond du coeur pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre, _Hélène, Zod'a, jane9699_ et _SallyWolf_ , vous savez à quel point je vous reconnaissante de prendre le temps de me laisser vos commentaires.

 _SallyWolf_ : Merci pour ta review ! On a de nouveau un petit passage sur Artemisia dans ce chapitre-ci, j'espère que ça te plaira même si c'est finalement assez court. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu l'évolution de la relation Ciara/Alecto de cette manière à la base, mais c'est aussi bien comme ça ! Comme tu le dis, ce n'était pas nécessaire de faire inutilement traîner leur rivalité si ça n'aboutissait nulle part et du coup, je vais développer ça dans le prochain chapitre, ça permettra sans doute de comprendre certaines choses. Hahaha, j'étais sûre que tu serais contente de voir ton cher Regulus ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu es satisfaite de l'évolution Evan/Alecto, pour l'instant ils se rendent tout juste compte de leur attirance mutuelle, ils se cherchent un peu, et Alecto (bien évidemment, sinon c'est pas Alecto) se voile la face pour ne pas risquer de tomber de haut.

On se retrouve le plus vite possible, je retourne écrire la suite !  
Bisouuuus


	14. Chapitre treize

Par les fenêtres de la Grande Salle, la nuit pâlissait, peu à peu chassée par les éclats de l'aube, et le ciel s'éveillait dans un dégradé de rouge et d'orangé. Ciara buvait son café à la table des Serpentard, coincée entre Naomi et Amycus, et admirait en silence le spectacle de l'aurore. Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de l'agitation qui s'emparait peu à peu de la Grande Salle, se répandant comme une traînée de poudre parmi les tables, et ce fût un coup de coude dans le bras signé Naomi qui la tira enfin de sa rêverie :

« Regarde ! »

La tasse que Ciara tenait entre les mains s'inclina dangereusement, et une vague de café se renversa par-dessus bord, se répandant, brûlante, sur la table et sur ses doigts.

« Putain ! râla-t-elle en sortant sa baguette. Fais gaffe ! _Tergeo_ ! »

Sans tenir compte de sa remarque, Naomi réitéra son coup de coude, pressante et fébrile, et, d'un geste de la main désignant de qui se passait au-dessus de leur tête, elle insista :

« Mais regarde ! »

Avec une certaine mauvaise humeur, Ciara consentit à lever les yeux et dût admettre que le spectacle, en effet, méritait le coup d'oeil.

Se découpant tout contre le bois sombre du plafond, une dizaine de chouettes blanches planait au-dessus des tables, tourbillonnant dans un élégant ballet aérien. Tous les visages étaient levés vers elles et les élèves les contemplaient, certains bouche-bée, d'autres surexcités. La Grande Salle fourmillait de chuchotements enthousiastes et d'exclamations. À la patte de chaque oiseau, une enveloppe bleu nuit s'enorgueillissait des premiers rayons du soleil, et chacun savait de quoi il s'agissait.

« Les invitations pour la course de l'Équinoxe... » murmura inutilement Naomi, puisque Ciara avait identifié les enveloppes en un coup d'oeil.

Comme s'ils étaient les protagonistes d'une chorégraphie soigneusement orchestrée, les oiseaux se dispersèrent tous au même instant, agitant leurs ailes immaculées avec grâce. Par petites nuées ordonnées, ils survolèrent les quatre tables en laissant tomber les enveloppes devant une poignée de chanceux, puis disparurent dans le ciel rougeoyant de l'aube matinale.

Sans surprise, il n'y avait pas d'enveloppe pour Ciara. Il n'y en avait jamais eu, « Rookwood » n'étant pas le genre de nom à apparaître sur les listes d'invitations. Comme d'autres, ils faisaient parti de ces familles gravitant autour du tant-convoité cercle des 'vingt-huit sacrées' sans jamais franchir la limite les séparant de la grandeur. Il ne suffisait que d'une goutte de sang étranger, d'une généalogie invérifiable au-delà de cinq générations ou d'un compte en banque insuffisant pour que la porte d'entrée dans la bonne société des familles sang-pur reste close à jamais. Pour les Rookwood - la branche concernant la famille de Ciara, tout du moins -, le problème était triple : pas assez d'argent, pas d'arbre généalogique remontant jusqu'à Merlin et Morgane et une mère italienne. Le tiercé perdant.

Elle en avait rêvé, pourtant. Rêvé de l'hippodrome magique de King's Lynn où se tenait chaque année la course de l'Équinoxe. Rêvé des chevaux de course venus des quatre coins du monde, de leurs propriétaires, ces hommes habillés en complet noir avec des gallions plein les poches et des femmes à chapeaux assistant à la course dans les gradins, formant une marée multicolore où scintillaient sourires forcés et rivières de diamants.

Elle avait passé la moitié de son enfance la tête plongée dans des magazines couvrant l'évènement, des étoiles plein les yeux en découvrant les photos animées sur papier glacé. Chaque année, lorsque mars approchait, un espoir fou renaissait des cendres : celui de recevoir l'enveloppe bleue tant convoitée. Mais chaque année, la boîte aux lettres résonnaient du creux infini des espoirs déçus.

Pourtant, ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de rêvé. Et elle y avait cru, plus tard, après être entrée à Poudlard. Elle avait cru avoir fait ce qu'il fallait; elle s'était forgé une place à la table des Serpentard - là où pleuvaient les enveloppes bleues par dizaine, contrairement aux autres maisons où elles se faisaient plus rares -, était devenue l'amie ou l'amante de ceux dont le nom était gravé sur les cartons d'invitation, et aux prémices de chaque printemps, elle était persuadée que ses efforts finiraient par payer. Mais les chouettes blanches n'avait jamais apporté avec elles une seule enveloppe adressée aux Rookwood. Alors, Ciara avait compris que pour faire parti de l'élite, il y avait un prix à payer.

Assis à côté d'elle, déjà rasé de frais et en costume-cravate malgré l'horaire matinal, Amycus décachetait l'enveloppe tombée devant lui sans excitation ni précipitation. Juste inconsciemment, avec un détachement latent, comme s'il s'était simplement agi d'un relevé de Gringott's ou du journal de la veille. Ciara brûlait de l'envie de la lui arracher des mains, de lui crier qu'il ne la méritait pas s'il ne savait pas l'apprécier, mais à la place, elle se contenta d'avaler une gorgée de café. De l'autre côté, à sa gauche, Naomi s'éventait avec son invitation tout en plaisantant avec Ursula Abbot. Et partout, il y avait des enveloppes; dans les mains de Yaxley, de Rosier, des frères Nott et d'Avery, de Regulus Black, Marcus Travers et Arlan Greengrass, dans celles de Josefine Prewett et Kayla Shafiq, de Nausica Beurk, Celestina Malefoy et Barty Croupton, partout sauf devant elle, et la table des Serpentard tout entière semblait recouverte d'un filtre bleu nuit. Il semblait à Ciara qu'elle était la seule à n'avoir rien reçu, paria égarée au beau milieu de la bonne société.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Ciara se détourna à regret de l'étendue bleue. Amycus avait ses lèvres tout près de son oreille, dans le creux de son cou, et une main possessive posée en haut de sa cuisse. Elle se raidit instantanément :

« À rien du tout. »

Pour compenser la sècheresse de sa réponse, elle se fendit d'un bref sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel. Amycus resta un instant immobile, à la regarder dans le fond des yeux sans ciller, et elle en déduisit qu'il n'avait guère apprécié son ton. Luttant contre l'envie de se reculer, de s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour lui échapper, elle demeura ainsi, prisonnière de son regard noir, attendant sa sentence la mort dans l'âme.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui saisit fermement le menton dans la paume de sa main, comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant et lui son père désirant l'empêcher de détourner la tête. Puis, sans prévenir, il lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Sans douceur et sans tendresse, un baiser volé aux allures sordides et féroces de punition. Il s'écarta d'elle tout aussi subitement, et elle en éprouva un immense soulagement. Reportant son attention sur l'enveloppe, il attrapa l'invitation glissée à l'intérieur et la déposa devant Ciara. Celle-ci parcourut les lignes manuscrites en diagonale et leva des yeux interrogateurs sur Amycus, sans toutefois laisser échapper la moindre question.

« Tu m'accompagneras » lâcha-t-il en lui jetant un regard de biais.

Ce n'était ni une interrogation, ni une proposition. C'était un ordre. Mais le coeur de Ciara s'emballa malgré tout dans sa poitrine. Les mots se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête :

« J'adorerai. »

Amycus esquissa un demi-sourire, et une joie soudaine l'étreignit. Elle s'imagina sur les marches de l'hippodrome, vêtu d'une robe longue et d'un immense chapeau à voilettes, saluant et embrassant sur les deux joues les gens que lui présenterait Amycus. Elle serait l'une des leurs, alors. Et le lendemain, dans les magazines, il y aurait des photos d'elle. Des photos qu'une autre fille, quelque part dans un trou minable, avec un nom minable et des perspectives d'avenir minables, regarderait en bavant de jalousie.

« Je te donnerai de l'argent pour que tu achètes un truc correct à te mettre sur le dos. Je ne voudrais pas que les gens croient pas que je sors avec une prostituée de l'Allée des Embrumes » lança Amycus.

Elle sourit, incertaine, son joli front plissé et sa joie gâchée, et prit soudain pleinement conscience de la main d'Amycus, toujours sur sa cuisse. Elle baissa les yeux, et remarqua entre ses doigts serrés sur sa peau l'auréole délicatement violacée d'un hématome sur le point de s'effacer. Un autre hématome. Comme ceux qui ornaient à tour de rôle, selon l'inspiration du moment, son épaule, ses poignets ou ses côtes. Et elle comprit alors, frappée par l'évidence, que c'était ça, le prix à payer. Le prix d'une enveloppe, le prix d'une entrée dans la bonne société, c'était Amycus et les bleus que ses mains laissaient sur son corps.  
Elle acquiesça pour elle-même. Ce prix là, elle était prête à s'en acquitter.

x

« Selwyn ! tonna la voix de Terrence, provenant de derrière la porte. T'es là-dedans ? »

Artemisia échangea un bref coup d'oeil avec Violet Caldwell, la seule autre personne présente dans le vestiaire des filles de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Elle se leva, terminant d'enfiler son pull tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Oui ? répondit-elle d'une voix hésitante en se collant à la porte, la main sur la poignée.

— Tu peux sortir une minute ? Faut que je te parle. »

Artemisia ferma les yeux et expira longuement, comme pour se donner la force de répondre.

« J'arrive ! »

Elle les rouvrit d'un seul coup, pinça les lèvres et adressa une moue désabusée à Violet qui, depuis le banc, nouait ses genouillères en la couvant d'une oeillade désolée.

« Il va me virer de l'équipe, se lamenta-t-elle à voix basse. C'est sûr.

— Mais non, t'en sais rien. C'est sans doute pour autre chose » tenta de la rassurer Violet.

Cependant, son ton n'avait rien de convaincant. Pour la remercier de l'effort, Artemisia lui adressa un vague sourire chancelant, puis elle poussa le verrou avec résignation, ouvrit la porte des vestiaires et se glissa dans le couloir. Terrence se tenait face à elle, adossé au mur et les bras croisés, revêtu de sa tenue de poursuiveur, le brassard noir de Capitaine noué autour de son biceps droit.

« Je suis là » signala-t-elle, davantage pour entamer la discussion que pour réellement annoncer sa présence.

Il hocha la tête, croisa son regard une infime seconde avant de le fuir aussitôt. Elle ne prit pas ça comme un signe indiquant qu'il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer. Elle savait qu'il était comme ça, Terrence; il ne regardait jamais les gens en face trop longtemps. Et pour une fois, ça arrangeait bien Artemisia.

« J'ai essayé de te croiser, ces derniers jours, pour te parler mais… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, et elle ne répondit rien non plus. À la place, elle se laissa tomber sur le vieux banc qui traînait là, au beau milieu du couloir. Elle avait toujours connu ce banc à cette place, et sa présence datait de bien bien avant son arrivée au château. C'était le banc où elle s'asseyait pour nouer ses chaussures avant les matchs, le banc où Terrence avait effectué une danse de la victoire mémorable, une année où ils avaient remporté la coupe des Quatre Maisons, le banc où méditait Regulus et Spencer en ruminant après chaque défaite. Et c'était sur ce banc qu'elle allait se faire virer. La boucle était bouclée. Elle prit une expression résignée pour demander :

« Tu veux me virer de l'équipe, c'est ça ?

— Quoi ? s'exclama Terrence en fronçant les sourcils. Non ! Enfin… Pas tout de suite.

— Pas tout de suite ? répéta-t-elle. Alors quand ? Tu as une date en tête ? C'est noté quelque part dans ton agenda ? » interrogea-t-elle, pince-sans-rire, si bien que Terrence ne sût comment réagir.

Il se racla la gorge, cherchant désespérément ses mots, et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux clairs.

« Écoute, Artemisia. J'ai pas l'intention de te virer de l'équipe, j'en ai aucune envie, comprends-moi bien… »

Il ne releva pas son air dubitatif et poursuivit :

« C'est clair que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme depuis le début de la saison mais jusqu'à lors, ça n'a pas pénalisé l'équipe alors… j'ai pas de raison de te virer. T'es une bonne gardienne. Et je sais que si tu retrouves ton niveau, on peut gagner la coupe. »

Il laissa passer une seconde de silence avant de reprendre.

« Mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu me montres autre chose que ce que t'as montré dernièrement aux entraînements. Si t'es pas entièrement investie, je demanderai à Fawley de te remplacer. »

Il se força à la regarder de nouveau, et l'effort sembla lui coûter.

« On joue Poufsouffle dans deux mois. Je te laisse trois semaines à l'essai. On est d'accord ?

— On est d'accord, approuva-t-elle.

— Parfait. »

Il tritura ses gants de cuir, prêt à partir, avant d'ajouter :

« Je vous veux dehors dans deux minutes. _Deux minutes_ ! répéta-t-il d'une voix forte en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte des vestiaires des garçons de l'équipe. T'as entendu, Regulus ? Ça veut dire que t'as pas le temps de te coiffer, ok ? »

Un grondement de protestation s'éleva depuis l'intérieur du vestiaire.

« Je m'en fous, moi, que ta copine soit dans les gradins, c'est pas mon problème » reprit Terrence en levant le ton pour être sûr de se faire entendre.

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir en direction du terrain :

« D'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, t'as déjà bien de la chance que je te laisse fraterniser avec l'ennemi ! »

Un juron étranglé résonna dans le bâtiment et, depuis le bout du couloir, Terrence tourna la tête pour adresser à Artemisia une grimace volontairement désabusée.

« Il n'y a plus aucun respect pour la fonction de capitaine. C'est déplorable, se plaignit-il théâtralement. Je doute que Rodolphus Lestrange se soit fait insulté, à l'époque. »

La porte des vestiaires des garçons s'ouvrit à cet instant, laissant sortir les uns derrière les autres Amycus, Arlan Greengrass, Spencer et Regulus.

« Tu plaisantes ? lança ce dernier. Avec Mulciber dans l'équipe ? Tu lui poseras la question mais je suis sûr que c'était bien pire. Ça me rappelle la fois où ils se sont mis sur la gueule chez Cissy et qu'ils sont tombés dans l'étang de Lucius. Tu te souviens pas, Terry ? Mais si ! Il était furieux parce que y avait ses poissons exotiques ou je sais pas quoi à l'intérieur ! Je suis sûre qu'Evan s'en rappelle… »

La conversation se poursuivit alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les quatre. Ils se saisirent au passage de leurs balais, alignés contre le mur, passèrent la porte, et on n'entendit plus que leurs éclats de voix et de rires.  
Toujours installée sur son banc, dans le couloir, Artemisia attendit que Violet sorte à son tour.

« Alors ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Sans doute interpréta-t-elle l'immobilité d'Artemisia comme un mauvais présage car, d'avance, elle prépara son sourire le plus compatissant en l'attente de la réponse.

« Trois semaines à l'essai. »

Violet eut un soupir de soulagement :

« Cool ! Tant mieux ! Trois semaines, ça ira ! Ça te laisse largement le temps de faire tes preuves ! »

Elle lui tendit la main. Artemisia l'attrapa, et se laissa tirer hors du banc, puis traîner dans le couloir, refoulant un sourire.

« Franchement, j'en étais sûre, il pouvait pas te virer, affirma Violet avec conviction, quand bien même ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il est débile, parfois, Nott, mais pas à ce point. Par Merlin, je suis soulagée. Tout sauf cet abruti congénital de Fawley. Tu sais qu'il m'a mis la main aux fesses, une fois ? Et ensuite, il est retourné insulté mon sang avec ses potes… T'y crois toi ? »

Elles arrivèrent au centre du terrain, où leurs cinq coéquipiers les attendaient.

« Caldwell, tu termineras le point potin plus tard » lança Terrence en lui adressant un jeu de sourcils éloquent.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, peu embarrassée. Elle n'intercepta même pas le rictus méprisant d'Amycus, contrairement à Artemisia, qui en ressentit une pointe de malaise.

Durant un long quart d'heure, ils supportèrent les longues explications de Terrence qui donnait des instructions à n'en plus finir puis enfin, ils enfourchèrent leur balais et s'envolèrent au-dessus du terrain. Artemisia rejoignit ses buts, perchée sur son Friselune dernier cri, un cadeau d'anniversaire de ses parents qu'elle avait reçu accompagné d'une hideuse carte chantante sur laquelle était écrit à la va-vite :

« _Artemisia,_

 _Nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire. Nous nous retrouverons bientôt pour faire le point._

 _Papa et Maman._ »

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que « faire le point » signifiait, dans le langage de ses parents. Faire le point, c'était décider si deux autres semaines à l'Institut Sainte-Agostina pour jeunes sorcières désorientées étaient nécessaires. Ou non. Et Artemisia était fermement décidée à faire tout son possible pour que la balance penche en ce sens.

« Selwyn ! tempêta Terrence, qui se tenait une dizaine de mètres en contrebas. On va bosser sur la feinte de Pahlavi ! Tiens-toi prête ! »

Elle acquiesça dans sa direction, tacha au mieux de retrouver sa concentration. Arlan était au milieu du terrain, le souaffle coincé sous son bras gauche, sa main droite serrée sur le manche de son Nimbus. Il était à l'arrêt, mais lorsque Terrence lui lança le signal, il s'élança à pleine vitesse sur son balai, tout droit vers les buts. Ni Violet, ni Terrence - pourtant censés jouer les poursuiveurs adverses - ne l'assaillirent. Ce n'était pas le but de la manoeuvre. Arlan ne dévia pas, avançant en suivant une ligne droite invisible supposée l'amener vers le but central. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva face à Artemisia, il ne s'arrêta pas. C'était là la feinte de Pahlavi. Au contraire, il la dépassa, effectua un demi tour plus que serré dans son dos, penché presque en parallèle du sol, et revint une seconde fois, devant le but de gauche, prêt à marquer, cette fois-ci.

Il prit son élan, lança le souaffle en suivant un arc parfait, et Artemisia se précipita dessus, poussant son Friselune à pleine puissance. Elle arrêta la balle à pleines mains, sans la laisser s'échapper, et du pied, la renvoya vers Violet d'un magnifique tir cadré. En contrebas, Terrence applaudit, et elle lui adressa une gracieuse petite révérence.

Quelque part, au milieu des lamentations du vent, perchée à cinquante mètres au-dessus du sol sur son balai, loin de tout, elle commençait à se retrouver.

x

Dans les gradins, la clameur montait en sourdine. La partie réservée aux supporters des Gryffondor n'était plus qu'une marée humaine de rouge et d'or d'où s'échappaient des chants indistincts criés par des voix échauffées et des bannières affolées par le vent où l'on distinguait ça et là, entre deux bourrasques, la silhouette acérée d'un griffon noir crachant des flammes sur fond écarlate. La tribune voisine, elle, affichait des couleurs bien plus éclectiques. Le jaune prédominait, bien sûr, parsemé toutefois de taches vertes ou bleues, signes de la présence de quelques groupes de Serpentard et de Serdaigle pour qui une victoire des Poufsouffle signifiait une chance supplémentaire pour leurs maisons respectives de remporter la coupe.

Sur le terrain, indifférentes aux vents du nord qui soufflaient avec virulence, giflant leurs capes et balayant leurs cheveux avec férocité, les deux équipes se serraient les mains sous l'oeil observateur de l'arbitre. Une fois le rituel des salutations achevé, les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Il y eut un grand coup de sifflet qui résonna dans tout le stade et trouva écho dans les montagnes voisines, puis, enfin, le match commença.

« Evan ! _Evan_ ! »

L'intéressé avait pris place au beau milieu de la tribune des Poufsouffle. Entendant son prénom crié dans son dos, il tendit l'oreille et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté en scrutant la foule. Ne voyant personne, il se détourna en se demandant s'il n'avait pas halluciné.

« Evan ! répéta la voix, un peu plus forte mais malgré tout noyée dans le tumulte du stade.

— Mec… je crois que t'es poursuivie par une admiratrice. »

D'un geste du menton, Spencer, indiqua une silhouette féminine emmitouflée dans un manteau de fourrure qui, à une trentaine de mètres de là, tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage parmi les élèves de Poufsouffle agglutinés en masse.

« Oh non, pitié… soupira Evan à voix basse en reconnaissant Nausica.

— Si t'en veux pas, je pose une option dessus » déclara Spencer sans lâcher des yeux la jeune femme.

Evan se retint de lever les yeux au ciel mais malgré tout, un sourire amusé pointa sur ses lèvres :

« Je t'en prie, te gêne pas. Elle est cinglée.

— J'adore les cinglées, avoua Spencer avec entrain.

— Y a cinglée et cinglée, objecta Evan. Celle-là, c'est le genre cinglée dont tu veux pas. Fais-moi confiance.

— Rien qu'un bon _silencio_ ne puisse arranger » affirma Spencer d'un ton convaincu.

Evan éclata de rire :

« T'es complètement malade. Et après, tu t'étonnes de ne pas réussir à tirer ton coup. »

Spencer ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, coupant court toute tentative de poursuivre la conversation, Nausica Beurk se glissa entre eux deux, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres rouges.

« Vous me faites une petite place ? »

Elle s'assit avant même d'attendre la réponse. Son manteau l'enveloppait des pieds à la tête, ne laissant dépasser que son visage mince et ses yeux d'acier au milieu du halo de fourrure blanche qui couvrait ses cheveux blonds. Elle évoquait à Evan le personnage d'un conte de fée qu'aimait beaucoup sa soeur aînée, Dahlia, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Une histoire à propos d'une méchante reine vivant dans une contrée glacée, se nourrissant d'enfants pour faire fondre son coeur gelé.

« C'est de la fourrure de renard polaire, expliqua aimablement Nausica en surprenant le regard ébahi que Spencer posait sur elle. C'est très doux. Va-y, touche » proposa-t-elle en tendant le bras vers lui, affable.

Intrigué, le jeune homme passa une main sur sa manche, plongea les doigts dans les épaisseurs de fourrure pâle. Un large sourire éclaira son visage.

« J'adore ! Il faut absolument que je m'achète la même ! s'exclama-t-il, hilare. Ça m'irait pas mal, non, Evan ? »

Ce dernier, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, secoua la tête, peu convaincu, sans toutefois quitter une seule seconde le match des yeux :

« Je vois d'ici la tête de ton père lorsqu'il viendra te chercher à la gare pour les vacances et te verra débarquer du train avec ça sur le dos. Tu vas te prendre un maléfice direct.

— Rabat-joie » soupira Spencer.

Il échangea une oeillade entendue avec Nausica, qui se fendit d'un sourire éblouissant.

« Je meurs de soif » avoua-t-elle soudain, sans à-propos mais avec, de toute évidence, une idée derrière la tête.

La voix chancelante de regrets, elle entreprit de se lamenter :

« J'aurais dû m'arrêter au stand de bièraubeurres… »

L'air de rien, elle jeta un coup d'oeil plein d'espoir à Spencer qui se leva immédiatement de son siège, prêt à se dévouer pour lui servir de chevalier servant. Evan lui lança un regard d'avertissement qu'il ne vit pas, ou ignora.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais y aller. »

Ravie, elle se mit à papillonner des cils en le couvant du regard.

« Oh, merci ! C'est adorable !

— Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ? proposa Spencer en se tournant vers Evan.

— C'est bon, merci » lui répondit celui-ci, la mâchoire serrée, ayant parfaitement compris les intentions de Nausica.

Spencer s'éloigna, écarta sans ménagement deux supporters pour se frayer un chemin, et sa haute et massive silhouette disparût, noyée dans la foule vêtue de jaune. Evan ne lâcha pas le terrain des yeux, silencieux, suivant minutieusement les trajectoires des joueurs en feignant un intérêt bien plus grand qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Cela ne parvint pas à déstabiliser Nausica, et celle-ci se rapprocha de lui d'un cran, croisant les jambes en s'arrangeant pour que leurs genoux s'effleurent.

« Je suis venue te dire que j'ai ce que tu voulais, annonça-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

— Déjà ? »

L'étonnement le contraint à abandonner son apparente indifférence. Elle confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Je n'aime pas faire traîner les choses. Et puis… j'ai l'intention de te satisfaire. »

Elle sourit innocemment, comme si derrière l'indécent sous-entendu, il n'y avait pas une proposition plus indécente encore. Evan ne releva pas :

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais le récupérer ?

— Dans deux jours. »

Plus bas, elle ajouta :

« Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit, Evan. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et un pli lui barra le front.

« On avait un marché. Il n'a jamais été question que je te paye. »

Elle haussa négligemment les épaules et se perdit une seconde dans la contemplation du match. L'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Poufsouffle était en possession du souaffle et s'élançait à pleine vitesse en direction des buts, se faufilant dangereusement entre les joueurs adverses. Il fit une feinte au gardien et ouvrit le score, offrant l'avantage à son équipe. Du côté des tribunes de Gryffondor, il y eut un immense soupir collectif tandis qu'en face, les supporters de Poufsouffle explosaient dans une vaste effusion de joie tout autour d'Evan et Nausica.

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois payer, révéla cette dernière en se penchant vers son oreille pour se faire entendre au milieu du joyeux brouhaha.

— Qui, alors ?

— L'apothicaire de la Cour des Miracles. C'est lui qui a ce que tu veux.

— Il est fiable ? »

Cette fois-ci, Nausica éclata d'un rire cristallin, léger et moqueur.

« Aussi fiable qu'un trafiquant du marché noir » répondit-elle simplement.

Une folle bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans les gradins, et elle serra sa fourrure contre elle en frissonnant. Son souffle s'échappait dans l'air en petits nuages de vapeur.

« Combien il demande ? »

Elle émit une brève pause avant de répondre à la question, dans l'intention de faire traîner les choses volontairement.

« Soixante-dix gallions. »

Evan se figea sur place, et lui coula un regard de biais pour vérifier qu'elle était sérieuse. Elle l'était.

« Hors de question. Tu crois que je vais claquer soixante-dix balles comme ça, dans le vent ? Sans garantie, sans rien ? »

Il baissa la voix.

« Si c'est une de tes combines, Beurk, crois-moi, je vais… »

Elle le coupa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de proférer ses sombres imprécations :

« J'ai réfléchi. »

Et à son ton, il devina immédiatement qu'ils arrivaient au coeur de ses manigances. Le noeud de l'intrigue et la raison de sa présence étaient là, car, bien entendu, elle ne s'était pas donné tout ce mal dans la seule intention de le prévenir de l'avancement de leur marché.

« J'accepte de jouer les intermédiaires, suggéra-t-elle, le ton suave. J'irai moi-même chez l'apothicaire, et je le payerai. »

Evan leva un sourcil et lui accorda un regard soupçonneux avant de trancher durement :

« T'y gagnes rien. »

Elle sourit. D'un sourire faux qui l'écoeura.

« Laisse-moi finir » protesta-t-elle.

Elle ne reprit pas tout de suite, préférant garder un instant les lèvres closes dans l'intention de ménager son petit effet.

« Ce que j'y gagne, annonça-t-elle enfin, c'est toi. Tu trouveras bien un moyen de me rembourser. D'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Il éclata franchement de rire, un rire blessant qui refroidit Nausica. Elle se recula un peu, comme foudroyée, tandis qu'il assénait, plus incrédule que froissé :

« Je ne sais pas ce que t'es en train d'insinuer, mais je ne suis pas une monnaie d'échange. Pas plus que je ne suis à vendre.

— Ah oui ? persifla-t-elle en croisant les bras. C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

Un nouveau but des Poufsouffle sema le tumulte dans les gradins. Les deux filles devant eux grimpèrent sur leur siège et sautillèrent de joie en hurlant et agitant leurs écharpes, mais Evan, pas plus que Nausica, n'y accordèrent la moindre attention.

« Ton père va perdre son élection, poursuivit-elle d'un air mauvais. Et quand ce sera officiel, vous serez définitivement ruinés. Je sais qu'il tient ses créanciers depuis six mois en leur promettant de les payer grâce aux caisses du parti une fois qu'il sera élu. »

À présent, elle n'avait plus l'aura poétique et enjôleuse d'une méchante de contes de fées. Elle avait simplement l'air d'une vélane transformée en harpie, et la colère ne lui saillait guère, réduisant ses yeux à deux fentes minces et sa bouche à une ligne rouge et haineusement crispée.

« Tu n'en sais rien.

— Arrête de te voiler la face, Evan. Même toi, tu n'y crois pas. »

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, telle une vipère s'apprêtant à distiller son mortel venin.

« Tu veux que je te dise ce que je sais d'autre ? murmura-t-elle. Je sais que ta soeur aînée va se marier avec cet abruti de Thorfinn Rowle parce qu'il est pété de thunes et assez stupide pour épouser une héritière désargentée. Je continue ? Je sais aussi ce qu'il va se passer pour toi, quand ton père aura perdu. Peut-être que t'en as pas encore pleinement conscience, mais je vais te le dire. La vérité, c'est que dans six mois, tu seras marié. Parce qu'avec tes trois soeurs, t'es le seul qui a une petite chance de sauver le blason familial de la perdition. Et pour ça, il te faut une fille comme moi. Une fille avec tellement de fric que ça donne le tournis.

— T'es folle. »

Nausica secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et la colère l'abandonna, cédant sa place à la jubilation.

« Je suis pas folle, Evan. Je suis déterminée. Je sais ce que je veux, et ce que je veux, c'est toi. Je vois bien que l'idée ne te réjouit pas, crois-moi, mais je sais que tes parents ne seront pas trop regardants, eux. Ou plutôt, ils le seront moins quand je leur aurais fait un joli petit chèque. Et tu veux savoir une chose que je sais, encore ? lança-t-elle. Je sais que quand ils te demanderont de m'épouser, tu refuseras pas. Parce que mon argent, c'est la seule chose qui pourra empêcher tes deux petites soeurs chéries d'aller se vendre au plus offrant, quand l'heure sera venue. »

Un éclat victorieux passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle devina qu'elle avait visé juste, du début à la fin. Il la regarda, alors que le silence s'installait, avec un fourmillement désagréable dans les mains et l'envie fugace, qui montait, de la faire souffrir comme jamais encore il n'avait fait souffrir quelqu'un. Mais il respira lentement, sans bouger, sans céder à la violence, parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'une fois qu'il aurait commencé, il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Au loin, derrière un drapeau de Poufsouffle agité à bout de bras par un jeune garçon, il aperçu furtivement le visage de Spencer qui revenait, sa peau foncée contrastant contre les sweat-shirt jaune canari qui l'encadraient.

« Dégage » articula-t-il simplement à l'intention de Nausica.

Après un instant de réflexion, elle se redressa sur ses talons.

« Je comprends, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant. Il va te falloir un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Pas de problème. »

Elle voulut lui tapoter l'épaule, mais il se dégagea. Elle reprit sa main, pas contrariée le moins du monde, et sourit, rayonnante de triomphe :

« Un petit conseil, Evan : tu ferai mieux de te faire à l'idée au plus vite. Parce que j'en resterai pas là. »

Puis elle s'éloigna, et de ses lèvres rouges comme le sang, lui souffla un baiser qui s'envola dans l'air glacé.

« Elle est partie ? » s'exclama Spencer en arrivant, deux minutes plus tard.

Son visage se peignit d'une expression déçue tandis qu'il reprenait la place qu'il avait abandonnée. Dans ses mains, il tenait deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre décapsulées. Sans lui demander, Evan en attrapa une et avala une gorgée avant de répondre.

« T'en fais pas. Elle reviendra. »

x

Les mains fermement croisées dans le dos, la démarche lente, une expression inquisitrice soigneusement élaborée au visage, le professeur Slughorn passait entre les tables pour inspecter les chaudrons. Ainsi, il avait des airs de souverain présidant une parade militaire. Et d'une certaine manière, songea Evan en son fort intérieur, c'est bien ce qu'il était; un roi sur le déclin au pouvoir plus symbolique que réel, et malgré tout, toujours considéré par ses sujets avec une forme de sympathie indulgente.

Dans un silence de mort, les septième année attendaient son verdict comme une sentence mais le professeur de potion ne semblait guère disposé à s'épancher. Il effectuait son inspection d'une manière expéditive : se fendant d'une moue désolée ou d'un laconique compliment ça et là et poursuivant son chemin sans s'arrêter, qui trahissait son envie d'en finir au plus vite; envie partagée par l'ensemble de la classe. Après plus de trois heures enfermé dans les cachots à respirer les vapeurs infâmes qui s'échappaient de la potion du Serdaigle d'à-côté, Evan n'aspirait qu'à s'échapper pour retrouver l'air frais.

Sa paillasse étant située tout au fond de la salle, il fût l'un des derniers à subir les critiques de Slughorn. Comme il s'y attendait, ce dernier s'arrêta pour examiner plus en détail le travail de son élève le plus brillant. Il se pencha sur le chaudron, humant d'un air approbateur, puis se saisit de la fiole qu'Evan avait prélevé pour scruter la couleur finale.

« Magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter toute la classe comme un seul homme. Beau travail, Monsieur Rosier. »

Il dodelina énergiquement de la tête pour appuyer ses dires :

« Je dois dire que bien que vous m'ayez accoutumé à l'excellence, vous parvenez toujours à me surprendre ! »

L'élève de Serdaigle voisin d'Evan darda sur ce dernier un regard empli de rancune avant de reporter son attention sur son propre chaudron, qui ne lui avait valu qu'un « médiocre » blasé.

« Quelle couleur, regardez ça ! s'enthousiasma Slughorn en levant à bout de bras la fiole de potion pour permettre à toute la classe de l'apercevoir. Vous êtes le seul à avoir obtenu ce résultat !

— J'ai remplacé la tête de coquelicot par la trompette des anges, précisa Evan.

— Ingénieux, approuva Slughorn, intéressé. Très ingénieux à vrai dire ! Compte tenu des propriétés psychotropes de la trompette des anges, c'était un choix judicieux. D'ailleurs… »

Il se répandit davantage en compliments, indifférent au brouhaha qui s'élevait et aux soupirs exaspérés qui fusaient - plus ou moins discrètement - de toutes parts. Evan, pour sa part, se contenta d'acquiescer à intervalle régulier, un sourire faussement modeste accroché aux lèvres. Sa facilité avec les potions, c'était à Severus qu'il la devait.

Ce dernier avait commencé à lui donner quelques leçons alors qu'ils étaient respectivement en quatrième et deuxième année, et n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté, continuant de lui prodiguer des conseils, de lui faire part de ses trouvailles et de ses inventions et de lui prêter des livres et magazines par dizaines jusqu'à son départ du château. Il l'avait fait profité de son talent inné et de ses intuitions hors pairs, lui permettant de s'élever à un niveau qu'il n'aurait jamais atteint seul.

C'était également à Evan qu'il avait confié la garde de son bien le plus précieux; sa réserve personnelle de potions et d'ingrédients, cachée dans une vieille armoire de la salle d'étude désaffectée où se tenaient les réunions des Mangemorts et protégée par divers enchantements. Dans les faits, Evan n'avait jamais su quoi en faire. S'il était doué dans la matière, les potions ne le passionnaient guère, et ce n'était que par amitié pour Severus - et pour sa bonne conscience, du moins ce qu'il lui en restait - qu'il se rendait de temps à autre à la réserve. D'un coup d'oeil, il vérifiait que rien n'avait bougé et refermait la porte de l'armoire aussi sec, sans plus y penser jusqu'à sa prochaine visite, des semaines plus tard.

« Bien, bien, reprit Slughorn en s'éloignant de la paillasse d'Evan, les mains posées sur son ventre proéminent tendu sous le veston de velours. Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me rendrez un parchemin de quarante centimètres sur la potion de folie-douce et ses utilisations en magie palliative. »

À l'annonce succéda un immense soupir collectif, et le professeur regagna son pupitre avec un gloussement amusé. Les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie sans attendre, leurs affaires encombrant leurs bras, trop impatients à l'idée d'échapper à cette atmosphère confinée. Evan, à l'inverse, s'attarda plus que nécessaire, vidant son chaudron avec une lenteur calculée. Du coin de l'oeil, il surveillait Alecto.

Celle-ci se trouvait à l'autre bout de la classe, à sa place habituelle, et était parmi les derniers élèves encore présents dans sa rangée. Délaissant ses affaires, elle traversa la salle de classe en sens inverse, avala les trois marches de l'estrade et se planta devant Slughorn, un faux-air de petite fille sage au visage. Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira d'un sourire ravi et ils entamèrent une discussion qu'Evan, depuis sa place, ne pouvait suivre.

S'il obtenait régulièrement les meilleures notes de la classe, il n'en était pas pour autant le favori de Slughorn. C'était Alecto que celui-ci préférait, et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Avec son sourire d'ange et ses questions bien tournées, elle parvenait à tout se faire pardonner, même les lancers de cervelets organisés au beau milieu de son cours. Avec Slughorn, derrière les heures de colle et les remontrances d'usage, Alecto bénéficiait du même genre de crédit illimité qu'avait eu en son temps Sirius Black auprès de McGonagall.

Décidant qu'il aurait l'air suspect s'il s'attardait davantage, Evan s'éloigna et sortit. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, regarda passer deux élèves de Serdaigle et attendit Alecto, les mains engoncées dans le fond de ses poches. Celle-ci apparût un instant plus tard, son sac coincé sur son épaule et un livre dans les bras. En le voyant, elle leva un sourcil mais ne s'arrêta pas, poursuivant sa route dans le couloir, si bien qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que celui de la suivre.

« Ça devient une habitude, de m'attendre à la fin des cours, commenta-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Je vais commencer à songer sérieusement à cette ordonnance restrictive.

— De quoi tu parlais, avec Slughorn ? s'enquit-il sans préambule, la rattrapant en une enjambée pour atteindre sa hauteur.

— Je lui proposais un plan à trois avec Rookwood. »

Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent en un infime sourire lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et découvrit le visage momentanément choqué d'Evan.

« Il devait me prêter un bouquin, reprit-elle plus sérieusement en agitant le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

— T'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop ? Ça doit cacher un truc, cette obsession à vouloir que les profs t'apprécient à tout prix. »

Il réalisa trop tard que son ton, qui se voulait sarcastique, sonnait sèchement, et il se morigéna intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre, après tout, de son comportement de lèche-bottes ?

« Évidemment, que ça cache un truc. Une de mes nombreuses névroses. Je suis Alecto la névrosée, tu te rappelles ? » fit-elle, sardonique.

Elle lui accorda un mince sourire pour appuyer ses propos, un sourire où se lisait sa lassitude et les relents étouffés, et non pas oubliés, de leur récente querelle. Un sourire pour faire bonne-figure, rien de plus.

« Et moi l'abruti, compléta-t-il en se remémorant la discussion qu'ils avaient eu un soir de retenue.

— Rien n'a changé » acheva-t-elle d'un air convaincu.

C'était loin d'être vrai. Tout avait changé. Mais à quoi bon le lui dire ?

« Pas par là » intervint-il soudain en l'empêchant de s'engager dans un couloir.

Il l'entraîna à la place vers un escalier mouvant, mais elle refusa de faire un pas de plus et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu m'emmènes où ? »

Il attendit que le trio de filles qui marchait derrière eux les dépasse de quelques mètres avant de consentir à répondre.

« On retourne à Londres. Il faut qu'on aille chercher un truc.

— Pour le coffre ? »

Evan confirma d'un hochement de tête et Alecto se fendit d'une moue impressionnée.

« Sérieusement ? Il n'a fallu qu'une semaine à Beurk pour nous trouver ce qu'on cherchait ? insista-t-elle.

— Faut croire.

— Et à quoi on doit s'attendre, exactement ? »

Cette fois, il leva impatiemment les paumes vers le ciel pour lui signifier qu'il n'en savait pas davantage.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? souffla Alecto, incrédule. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'on cherche ? Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée de lui poser la question ?

— C'est plus compliqué que ça, coupa-t-il sèchement.

— Ah oui ? ironisa-t-elle. Plus compliqué que de faire 'eh, salut Beurk, au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé récupérer, à Londres ?'

— Va-y, va-lui poser la question ! s'agaça Evan. Je te retiens pas. »

Il lui indiqua d'un geste de la main le couloir et fit semblant d'attendre qu'elle s'exécute. Elle le fusilla du regard, et à la place, s'élança dans l'ascension des escaliers.

« Franchement, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents lorsqu'ils atteignirent le palier, je te comprends pas. Tu peux coucher avec une fille mais t'es pas foutu de lui poser une question. Ça me dépasse.

— Je t'ai dit que c'était plus compliqué que tu ne le croyais.

— Alors explique-moi ! »

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, et l'espace d'un instant, Alecto crût qu'il allait se mettre à parler. Mais il n'en fit rien, détourna la tête et continua de marcher.

« Je suis pas venu te voir pour parler » asséna-t-il.

La phrase lui fit l'effet d'une insulte, et elle ralentit, le laissant la dépasser d'un pas pour ne pas qu'il voit à quel point elle était blessée. Mais c'était logique, après tout. Le temps qu'il passait avec elle, le temps qu'ils consacraient ensemble à la mission, c'était un temps qu'elle avait acheté avec l'argent de son père. Ce n'était qu'éphémère, et il était contraint. Bientôt, les choses reprendraient leur cours normal, comme lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à peine la parole et ne s'en portaient pas plus mal. Elle réalisa qu'il devait attendre ce moment avec impatience, et se demanda, douloureusement, pourquoi elle n'en faisait pas autant. Pourquoi, stupidement, elle en voulait davantage.

Dans un silence de plomb, il traversèrent les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant le grand miroir du quatrième étage qu'Evan fit pivoter. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroite ouverture, et, guidés par le halo bleuté qui faisait office d'éclairage à l'extrémité de leur baguette, s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du passage secret, sans que, cette fois, Alecto ne s'inquiète des borborygmes étranges de la tuyauterie.

Le temps qu'il fallait pour atteindre la maison en ruine à l'orée de Pré-au-Lard sembla multiplié par deux, dans ce silence lourd et opaque. Mais Alecto se refusait à parler. Ce fût donc Evan qui ouvrit la bouche le premier, sans doute inconscient de la bataille qui faisait rage dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« C'est bon ? » lança-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son bras, et à regret, s'en saisit avec un hochement de tête raide pour toute forme de réponse. Ils transplanèrent immédiatement, mais c'était complètement différent de la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait. Cette fois-ci, ce fût violent, étourdissant et hasardeux, le monde tourbillonnant autour d'eux sans ralentir, sans s'arrêter sur une destination précise, comme s'ils ne savaient pas où aller. Et Alecto, accrochée toutes ses forces au bras d'Evan, sentit qu'elle allait lâcher.

« Evan ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Sa voix lui revint en écho, et elle se sentit glisser dans le vide. Seule, sans lui, sans personne. Sans repère ni point d'ancrage. Elle chuta longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle crût qu'elle ne toucherait jamais le sol. Et puis, brutalement, elle heurta la surface et sa tête claqua avec un bruit sourd sur les pavés.

x

Autour d'elle, tout était noir. Un noir profond et impénétrable, comme l'intérieur d'un cercueil. L'esprit confus, elle tenta de se relever sans y parvenir, d'ouvrir les paupières sans succès. Elle voulut persister mais n'y trouva pas la force, alors elle abandonna, sombrant dans tout ce noir aussi poisseux que du sang.

« Alecto ? Alecto ! _Occludo_ ! _Revigor_ ! »

Dans l'obscurité, un filet de lumière émergea, lui permettant de distinguer un visage, tout proche, agrémenté d'une expression soucieuse et d'une paire d'yeux dorés. Il y avait également d'autres visages, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ceux-là, et une multitude de regards posés sur elle.

« Alecto, ça va ? Dégagez, je m'occupe d'elle, c'est bon ! s'agaça une voix familière.

— Elle a besoin de dictame, la petite, objecta une autre voix.

— Ouais, je sais, je vais m'en charger. »

Alecto battit des paupières. Elle était allongée sur les pavés crasseux d'une ruelle sombre. Evan était accroupi devant elle, sa baguette à la main, et derrière lui s'était amassé un troupeau de curieux. Deux femmes étaient sorties de l'une des maisons voisines et l'observaient, intriguées, depuis le palier, en chuchotant entre elles. Levant les yeux, Alecto aperçut même un petit garçon, penché au-dessus d'un balconnet en fer forgé rongé par la pluie, au troisième étage d'une vieille bâtisse. Il écarquillait maladivement les yeux, comme si la chute d'Alecto constituait l'évènement le plus intéressant qui lui soit jamais arrivé.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge, et parvint cette fois à s'asseoir. Evan avait réussi à convaincre quelques badauds de s'en aller, mais la plupart était restée, et ils continuaient d'exposer leur diagnostic à leur voisin et même à parier sur ses chances de survie à voix haute.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta Evan.

— Ça va… je me suis cognée la tête, c'est tout… répondit Alecto en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour effleurer son crâne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Tu t'es désartibulée. Ton bras… J'ai fait comme j'ai pu. »

Il indiqua d'un signe de tête le bras gauche d'Alecto. La manche de celui-ci était relevé jusqu'au coude, découvrant une large et profonde entaille, d'apparence toutefois nette et propre, comme une blessure récente qui commence à cicatriser. Lorsqu'Alecto appuya dessus, elle ressentit à peine la douleur.

« Ah ça, s'éleva une voix dans la foule, on ne parle pas assez des risques du transplanage ! C'est dangereux, très dangereux ! À mon époque, on se contentait des balais et je peux vous dire que des accidents comme ça, ça n'arrivait pas ! Ah ça, non, jamais, c'était bien plus sûr ! Regardez, elle a bien failli se tuer, cette pauvre fille !

— Elle m'a fait une de ses peurs en tombant, renchérit une autre voix. J'ai cru que mon heure avait sonné. »

D'autres voix sortirent du lot pour s'exprimer à leur tour, et bientôt, plus personne ne leur prêta réellement attention tant tout le monde voulait avoir l'occasion de raconter la manière dont ils avaient vécu l'évènement.

« Tu peux te relever ? Et marcher ? » interrogea Evan à voix basse.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider mais elle ne la saisit pas.

« Oui, c'est bon. Ça va aller. Je me suis juste ouvert le bras et cogné la tête, je vais survivre. »

Prenant appui sur le sol, elle se redressa, sous les protestations d'une vieille femme qui, juste à côté d'elle, insista pour qu'Alecto vienne prendre un remontant de sa composition chez elle.

« Ça ira, merci, mais on va s'en passer » coupa Evan en l'interrompant sans état d'âme.

La vieille parût outrée, et elle fit demi-tour en leur jetant une oeillade vexée. Les quelques passants qui s'étaient arrêté, voyant qu'Alecto ne risquait plus de mourir à même les pavés, commencèrent à se disperser. Un homme émacié s'approcha d'eux malgré tout, vêtu d'une longue cape noire réduite à quelques lambeaux et ce qui semblait être un panier à pique-nique au bras. Il plongea la main dans le panier, et en ressortit un pendentif, qu'il agita devant le visage d'Alecto comme s'il cherchait à l'hypnotiser.

« Une pierre de soleil, une vraie ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire dévoilant ses dents gâtées. Bien plus rare qu'une pierre de lune ! C'est un porte-chance. Ça vous protégera du mauvais sort. Avec ça, plus besoin de vous inquiéter des accidents de transplanage ou des malheurs en tout genre, vous serez protégée à tout jamais. Je peux vous le faire à dix gallions. »

Le pendentif serti d'une pierre ocre luisait à la lueur des réverbères. Contournant le marchand pour passer, Alecto eut un rire désabusé :

« Vous auriez dû m'en vendre une avant. J'en ai plus besoin, maintenant. Le pire m'est déjà arrivé. »

Et elle s'éloigna, ignorant l'homme qui, dans son dos, s'exclamait à pleins poumons : « Huit gallions ? Sept ! Je vous le laisse à sept ! ».

« Viens, fit Evan en la devançant dans la ruelle.

— C'est par là, l'apothicaire ? » questionna Alecto en fronçant les sourcils.

Plus ils avançaient, plus il lui semblait reconnaître cet endroit, avec les maisons à colombages qui menaçaient de s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre et les bars plongés dans le noir d'où s'élevaient des chants d'ivrognes. Elle était déjà passée par là.

« Non, répondit Evan. Plus loin. On va juste faire un petit arrêt, avant. Chez Dita. Elle devrait avoir de l'essence de dictame. »

Lui jetant un bref coup d'oeil, il devina qu'elle allait protester et coupa court à toute objection :

« Hors de question que tu gardes une cicatrice toute ta vie à cause de moi. »

Alecto eut un mouvement d'épaule indifférent :

« Je m'en fous. À la limite, tant mieux. Comme ça, moi aussi j'aurais une marque sur le bras. Comme vous tous. »

Il hésita à sourire, ne sachant si elle plaisantait ou non et, parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force de s'opposer à lui, elle le suivit sans discuter jusqu'à la petite place centrale ornée en son centre d'une fontaine à la tête décapitée. La même place où ils avaient croisé Dita, bien avant tout ça. À côté, l'Hôtel des Plaisirs était rigoureusement identique; mêmes jardinières de fleurs rouges aux fenêtres, mêmes rideaux roses occultant la vue, même allure de maison pour poupées dépravées.

Evan poussa la porte le premier et la retint pour Alecto. Cette dernière fronça le nez en pénétrant à l'intérieur. Une odeur d'encens, écoeurante et tenace, flottait dans l'atmosphère. Le hall d'entrée semblait similaire à celui de n'importe quel hôtel : grand et spacieux, moquette épaisse - bien que rongée par les mites - et chandelier de cristal au plafond. À droite, il y avait un petit comptoir derrière lequel se tenait une femme entre deux âges, une fine cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, son opulente poitrine engoncée dans un corset d'un autre temps.

« On voudrait voir Dita » annonça Evan en s'approchant.

La femme regarda Alecto d'un oeil blasé, sa paupière entièrement maquillée de fard noir lui donnant l'air plus las encore, et elle hocha la tête :

« Si vous êtes deux, vous devez payer un supplément.

— C'est une visite d'ami, précisa Evan. Elle travaille ?

— J'sais pas. Attendez une minute. »

D'un geste de la tête, elle leur indiqua deux fauteuils tendus de velours groseille. Evan et Alecto allèrent s'y asseoir sans broncher, et elle disparût dans une autre pièce. Ils l'entendirent grommeler et tourner des pages à toute allure, puis elle revint.

« Une minute » répéta-t-elle en levant l'index dans leur direction.

Evan, qui s'était relevé, se laissa à nouveau tomber dans le fauteuil. La femme plongea la main dans son décolleté et en sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur les escaliers sans prononcer un mot. Une forme argenté apparût, sa silhouette se précisant au milieu des amas de brume pour se révéler être celle d'un ragondin.

« Allez, allez » l'encouragea-t-elle.

Le petit patronus s'élança dans les escaliers, hors de la vue d'Evan et d'Alecto.

« C'est plus simple si je l'envoie voir ce qui se passe dans les chambres, expliqua la femme, sans qu'Alecto ne sache si elle cherchait à se justifier ou simplement à faire la conversation. De un parce que ça m'épargne de voir le genre de choses que j'ai pas envie de voir, et de deux parce que la petite est dans les chambres de bonne du septième et que j'ai les poumons fragiles. »

Elle recracha une bouffée de cigarette dans leur direction avant d'écraser son mégot dans le cadavre d'une bouteille de bièraubeurre vide, à côté d'elle. Le ragondin revint, accompagné d'un autre patronus, celui d'un chat sauvage au poil ébouriffé. Un important morceau d'oreille manquait à l'appel, tandis que l'une de ses paupières était close sur un oeil vraisemblablement crevé. Remarquant l'air stupéfait d'Alecto, la femme hocha la tête.

« Je lui ai dit cent fois, à Dita, que c'était pas normal d'avoir un patronus dans cet état mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, hein ? Elle fait aucun effort pour l'améliorer. Elle dit qu'il est très bien comme il est. »

Elle secoua la tête dans le vide, dépité. Le chat sauvage s'impatienta, debout dans l'escalier, l'air pressé de s'en aller.

« Suivez-le, reprit-elle. Il va vous emmener à sa chambre. »

Alors qu'ils se levaient pour suivre le patronus, elle ajouta :

« Interdiction de traîner dans les couloirs. C'est un établissement privé, ici, hein.

— Compris » assura Alecto.

Et, à la suite d'Evan et du chat sauvage, elle commença à monter les escaliers.

Dita les attendait sur le palier du septième étage, noyée dans un peignoir de soie beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Un seul de ses yeux était maquillé et ses cheveux étaient enveloppés d'une serviette éponge. D'emblée, en les voyant, elle s'en excusa, manifestement gênée :

« Je suis désolée de vous recevoir comme ça, c'est juste que je prend mon service à sept heures et faut que je me prépare… mais je suis contente de te voir, Evan ! C'est une bonne surprise ! »

Il lui adressa un sourire :

« On voulait pas te déranger, Dita, mais j'avais un petit service à te demander. Ça prendra pas longtemps. »

Notant l'usage du « on » Dita fronça les sourcils. Se décalant d'un pas, Alecto apparût derrière lui et esquissa un sourire engageant à l'intention de la jeune femme. Sourire auquel Dita ne répondit pas.

« Bien sûr, répondit-elle à place, sans cesser de regarder Alecto. Tout ce que tu voudras. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— T'as de l'essence de dictame ? On a eu un accident de transplanage. »

Relevant furtivement sa manche, Alecto lui montra son bras. Sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, Dita hocha la tête.

« Oui, j'ai ça quelque part. Viens, entre. »

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et laissa Alecto entrer la première. Se tournant ensuite vers Evan, elle le retint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la suivre.

« Tu peux aller au quatrième et demander à Wilma s'il lui reste des compresses d'armoise ? C'est la porte à droite, à côté de l'escalier.

— Heu… »

Il échangea avec Alecto une oeillade incertaine.

« Ouais. Bien sûr » acquiesça-t-il finalement.

Il fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin des escaliers, disparaissant de leur vue. Dita rejoignit Alecto dans la chambre, et cette dernière la contempla fermer la porte derrière elle avec appréhension.

La chambre de Dita était très basse de plafond, si bien qu'Alecto, étant grande, était réduite à courber la nuque. Il n'y avait qu'un petit lit d'une personne, coincé entre deux murs. C'était un lit-bateau, un lit d'enfant en réalité. Par terre, une pile de livre servait de table de chevet, et une commode blanche meublait le reste de la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas ici que je travaille, bien sûr, lança Dita. Ici, c'est juste… chez moi. »

Bien que la question ne lui ai pas traversé l'esprit, Alecto hocha la tête en tachant d'afficher un air compréhensif.

« Assis-toi, ce sera plus simple » proposa Dita.

Alecto s'exécuta, et Dita ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode. Fouillant à grand bruit dans le bazar qui y régnait, elle peina à mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Désolée. Je suis pas du genre très ordonné.

— Moi non plus » admit Alecto avec un petit sourire.

Dita eut un léger rire nerveux.

« Voilà ! Je l'ai ! »

Un pot d'essence de dictame dans la main, elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. Alecto tendit le bras, et elle appliqua l'essence sur la plaie d'un air concentré.

« C'est pour quoi, les compresses d'armoise ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Oh, ça… Pour éloigner Evan, avoua Dita. Il y a des filles qui travaillent, au quatrième. Alors, il va déclencher l'alarme et Madame Lace va lui tomber dessus. Ça devrait nous laisser cinq minutes, à vue de nez.

— Cinq minutes pour… ?

— Cinq minutes pour parler. Tu sais… Evan, c'est un type bien. Un type bien qui fait beaucoup de mauvais choix, concéda Dita, mais un type bien malgré tout. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. J'en vois passer un paquet tous les jours. »

Sur le bras d'Alecto, l'essence de dictame agissait déjà, refermant la plaie à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'on n'y voit plus rien.

« Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de me dire, exactement ?

— Que j'espère que t'es pas l'un de ses mauvais choix » décréta Dita.

Elle reboucha le pot d'essence de dictame, laissant une Alecto plongée dans la perplexité.

« Je ne suis pas l'un de ses choix _tout court_ » réfuta-t-elle.

Dita pinça les lèvres, conférant une expression sérieuse à son doux visage de femme-enfant.

« Si, la contredit-elle d'un ton léger. Je crois bien que si.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Cette fois-ci, Dita sourit, avant de se relever pour ranger l'essence de dictame dans la commode.

« L'intuition, peut-être ? » lança-t-elle, le dos tourné.

Elle rit pour elle-même :

« J'aime à croire que j'ai développé une certaine intuition concernant les rapports homme-femme avec les années, mais peut-être que je me trompe. »

Elle tira sur le ruban de soie qui lui enserrait la taille pour l'ajuster et ferma le tiroir, se tournant à nouveau vers Alecto qui, elle, était toujours assise sur le lit.

« Alors disons que c'est juste l'intuition d'une fille amoureuse d'un type, et consciente du fait qu'il ne l'aimera jamais en retour.

— Dita… » souffla Alecto.

Un coup frappé contre la porte l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Depuis le pallier du septième s'éleva la voix d'Evan :

« Dita, j'ai pas trouvé tes compresses, j'ai eu un problème au quatrième et… »

L'intéressée ouvrit la porte à cet instant.

« C'est pas grave, assura-t-elle. On avait fini. Je te la rend, et sans cicatrice. »

Alecto se releva du lit, avança des trois pas qui la séparait de la porte et coula sur Dita une oeillade hésitante :

« Merci beaucoup.

— Mais je t'en prie, répondit l'intéressée en inclinant la tête avec politesse. Faut que je termine de me préparer, maintenant. À un de ces jours, Evan !

— Salut, Dita. »

Avec délicatesse, elle referma la porte et, imaginant la manière dont elle passerait la nuit, avant de regagner aux aurores sa chambre de bonne, sa chambre d'enfant, Alecto éprouva une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine. Pas de la pitié, non, juste une tristesse qui lui collait à la peau en pensant à ce lit d'une place, à la taille osseuse sous le peignoir de soie, et au sourire de petite fille triste de Dita.

x

Dehors sonnait le carillon lointain d'une église. La nuit était déjà tombée, étonnamment douce pour un début de mars. La lune, réduite à un croissant étroit, scintillait, très haute dans le ciel, entourée d'étoiles iridescentes qui profitaient d'une nuit dégagée pour briller. La ruelle était étonnamment calme, et le silence en était d'autant plus exacerbé.

« Du coup, fit Alecto en se raclant la gorge, c'est où, l'apothicaire ?

— Je pense que c'est plus court en passant par là. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait.

« Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il soudain. J'aurai pas dû transplaner alors que j'étais pas concentré. Je pensais à autre chose et…

— C'est pas grave » l'interrompit-elle, avec un agacement qu'elle ne put réprimer.

Il la dévisagea sans comprendre ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

— Mais rien ! se défendit-elle avec une véhémence qui contredisait ironiquement son propos. C'est juste qu'on est venus ici pour faire quelque chose en particulier et qu'on a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça, non ? Plus vite on aura terminé cette mission, plus vite tu seras débarrassé de moi, alors pas la peine de traîner. »

Il secoua la tête, perplexe, la détailla tout entière comme si cela pouvait lui donner le moindre indice sur la manière d'agir, mais ne vit rien, dans ses yeux, dans son expression, dans la moue de ses lèvres, rien qui ne lui permette de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

« Je te comprends pas, Alecto. J'ai jamais dit que je voulais me débarrasser de toi.

— T'as pas besoin de le dire, contra-t-elle. Tu me le fais sentir.

— Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, va-y. Donne des exemples. »

Il la fixait toujours, mais elle se déroba à son regard. Sans répondre. Il était tous deux arrivés au bout de la ruelle, et ils s'arrêtèrent à l'angle, tout près d'un mur de brique défiguré par des graffitis obscènes.

« Je t'écoute, Alecto, s'impatienta-t-il. Dis-moi ! »

Le silence, encore une fois, fût la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu réponds pas parce que tu ne sais pas. T'es en colère contre moi mais même toi, tu sais pas pourquoi. Alors, c'est quoi ? À cause de ce que j'ai dit, l'autre jour, quand t'étais avec Jugson ? Parce que j'ai frappé Avery ? À cause de l'accident ? Ou parce que j'ai couché avec Beurk et que ça t'a pas plu ? »

Elle se tendit alors qu'il touchait au noeud du problème et lui adressa un regard effarouché. Parce que, ce qui pourrait arriver, une fois la vérité dévoilée, la terrifiait. Lui donnait frissons, fièvres nocturnes et cauchemars sans fin.

« C'est quoi ton putain de problème, à la fin ? s'emporta-t-il.

— Laisse tomber » lâcha-t-elle en se détournant.

Il se rapprocha, l'empêcha de passer, de fuir comme elle en avait d'ordinaire l'habitude.

« J'ai pas _du tout_ l'intention de laisser tomber.

— Et pourtant, tu devrais, riposta-t-elle. Parce qu'en fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'est pas tant que j'ai l'impression que t'as hâte d'être débarrassé de moi. C'est que, moi, j'ai hâte. Hâte qu'on en finisse et que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'on reprenne nos vies, séparément. »

Elle consentit enfin à le regarder, comme pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Mais Evan, cependant, était interdit. Abasourdi.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? articula-t-il dans un murmure.

— C'est ce que je veux.

— Alors dis-le » ordonna-t-il.

La perplexité se lût sur son visage tandis qu'elle s'exclamait :

« Quoi ?

— Dis-le, répéta-t-il. Que tu ne veux plus me voir. »

Il remarqua son hésitation. Elle avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, comme s'il s'agissait là de son armure, mais jamais n'avait-elle semblé moins sûre d'elle.

« Je ne veux plus te voir » décréta-t-elle, si bas, toutefois, qu'elle aurait aussi bien pût n'avoir rien dit du tout.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de mauvaise foi :

« C'est fou ce que tu mens mal.

— Je ne mens pas mal » protesta-t-elle vivement.

Elle s'approcha, réduisant la distance - déjà dérisoire - qui les séparait à néant. Elle était si proche, maintenant, qu'il distinguait chacun de ses cils, chaque faille dans son regard noir, chaque mensonge qui passait la barrière de ses lèvres :

« C'est toi qui te fais des illusions.

— Des illusions ? C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? » s'enquit-il.

Leurs souffles résonnaient dans la nuit, se heurtant l'un à l'autre dans une mélopée de chuchotis et disparaissant en écho contre le ciel étoilé. Un frôlement de lèvres, insolent. Puis un murmure :

« Rien d'autre que des illusions.

— Tu mens. »

Ce fût le dernier mot. Le dernier mot avant que leurs corps ne basculent l'un contre l'autre et que leurs lèvres ne se cherchent, ne se heurtent, ne se trouvent, avec rancune, avec violence, avec maladresse. Tout contre ses lèvres, soudain, il sourit, et mue par une rage soudaine, étreinte d'une envie de violence fulgurante, elle voulu lui faire passer ce sourire arrogant, ce sourire victorieux qui signifiait : « _tu vois que j'avais raison_. »

Elle s'agrippa à lui. Ses mains s'abandonnèrent sur son torse, et remontèrent vers sa nuque, l'attirant plus proche, toujours plus proche, puis courant dans son cou, pouce contre sa mâchoire et doigts dans ses cheveux, pour mener la danse. Pour l'empêcher de partir, pour le retenir. Elle embrassait comme si ce baiser était la dernière manche d'une longue bataille avant la victoire. Elle l'embrassait comme elle l'aurait insulté, sans aucune retenue, avec un déferlement d'émotion où la colère s'emmêlait à la passion jusqu'à ce qu'on ne les distingue plus l'une de l'autre. Elle l'embrassait avec une soif inextinguible de revanche, le besoin, à tout prix, de lui faire ravaler ce stupide sourire, l'envie, pour une fois, d'avoir le dessus sur lui. Il ne la laissa pas faire, cependant, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne livrait pas bataille contre n'importe qui. Sa main droite louvoyait sur sa taille, incandescente sur l'os de sa hanche et dans le creux ses reins, affolant son coeur de mille pulsations désordonnées, et l'autre était posée au creux de son cou, contre sa gorge, comme une menace qui flottait là, un rappel qu'il pouvait la priver d'air à tout moment, s'il le voulait.

Elle reprit son souffle une seconde, une infime seconde, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, entrouvrant impérieusement ses lèvres, effleurant, joueuse, sa langue de la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Sans ménagement, il l'obligea à reculer, et elle se retrouva acculée au mur, prisonnière, sans possibilité d'échappatoire. Sa chemise serrée dans son poing, elle le tira à elle, s'enivrant jusqu'à l'ivresse de son parfum, un parfum de nuit d'été, d'orage, de chaleur à en perdre la tête. Le parfum des promesses sulfureuses et des draps brûlants. À bout de souffle, soudain, il ralentit, et sa main s'échappa de sa gorge pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Ses lèvres se firent plus douces contre les siennes, son baiser plus lent. Elle se plia à ce nouveau rythme, consciente qu'il n'était plus question de hargne, ni de combat, simplement d'un désir obsédant allant bien au-delà. Sans prévenir, il s'arracha à leur étreinte et recula, contemplant d'un air amusé ses lèvres rougies, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux suppliant d'encore.

« Des illusions, hm » répéta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Et elle comprit qu'elle avait perdu une guerre bien plus importante que celle à laquelle elle s'était préparée.

* * *

 _Korrigan TanNoz, lune patronus, Zod'a, SallyWolf, jane9699_ : MERCIIIII pour vos reviews, je vous aime !

J'ai pas trop le temps de blablater aujourd'hui, mais juste merci, je suis consciente de ma chance d'avoir des lectrices aussi fidèles ! Sur ce, pour vous remercier en bonne et due forme, je vous abandonne avec cette fin. Un peu de sadisme, ça n'a jamais tué personne. Si ?

À très, très vite !

xxx


	15. Chapitre quatorze

Alecto avait beau haïr toute forme d'introspection, tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à une remise en question, tout ce qui la contraignait à lever le voile tant-aimé de ses illusions, cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait pas y couper. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, car persévérer à ce point dans l'aveuglement aurait relevé de la stupidité. Et elle n'était pas stupide. Pas au point de prétendre n'éprouver qu'une sage et chaste amitié à l'égard d'Evan Rosier. Néanmoins, si elle était prête à admettre qu'il y avait bien, dans le flot de ses sentiments, quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à de l'attirance, quelque chose qui lui glissait entre les doigts sans daigner lui révéler sa nature, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder là-dessus. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait l'intention de se triturer les méninges et de se poser des questions existentielles. Hors de question. Une pulsion, voilà ce que c'était. Un désir naturel et, si possible, passager. Elle préférait envisager les choses sous cet angle là.

Ainsi protégée par le bouclier de ses nouvelles et rationnelles certitudes, elle releva la tête, affrontant Evan tout entier, depuis le sourire qui brillait dans ses yeux jusqu'à l'ombre du rictus railleur étirant ses lèvres, sans gêne ni embarras. Qu'importe ses joues brûlantes et ses yeux fiévreux, puisque l'excuse était toute trouvée :

« Une simple pulsion. »

Il hocha la tête avec une lenteur mesurée.

« Rien d'autre, renchérit-t-il, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à déterminer ce qui achevait sa phrase : était-ce un point final ou interrogatif ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? » répliqua-elle, empruntant le ton des évidences.

Jugeant la question rhétorique, il s'abstint de répondre. Et à nouveau, le doute assaillit Alecto lorsqu'elle prit conscience que, dans le fond, c'était le genre de question dont elle aurait aimé avoir la réponse.

Elle décolla son dos du mur, époussetant sa veste et la jupe de son uniforme comme si elle se relevait d'une bagarre et non d'un baiser. Lorsqu'elle reporta son intention sur lui, Evan s'était d'ors et déjà éloigné de quelques pas. Entièrement vêtu de noir, les pans de sa cape soulevés par la brise, Alecto songea qu'il se fondait parfaitement dans le décor. Il faisait parti du tableau, ce tableau fait de ruelles glauques, de coupe-gorge et de noirceur. Elle s'élança à sa suite, et ses talons claquèrent contre le pavé. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

« Faut qu'on se bouge avant que l'apothicaire ferme » lança-t-il lorsqu'elle parvint à sa hauteur.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête mais ne pût malgré tout s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière, furtif, vers le mur de briques noirci de graffitis estompés. Avançant à pas pressés, ils s'éloignèrent de la ruelle, et Alecto comprit que leur baiser resterait là-bas, tu et enterré. Du moins, jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Quand il reviendrait les obséder.

x

La façade devant laquelle ils se tenaient, haute et étroite à l'extrême, était imbriquée entre deux imposantes bâtisses. Rien n'indiquait le genre d'activités qui y étaient pratiquées. Pas une pancarte, pas une enseigne, pas un nom sur la boîte aux lettres ni même un simple mot placardé contre la vitrine - par ailleurs si noire de crasse qu'elle empêchait toute vue vers l'intérieur. C'était le genre d'endroit qu'il fallait connaître pour remarquer, si bien qu'Alecto coula vers Evan un regard suspicieux lorsqu'il entreprit de s'y diriger.

« C'est là…? T'es sûr ? insista-t-elle, perplexe.

— Je crois, oui. »

Il ne semblait pas particulièrement convaincu lui-même :

« On verra bien. Je ne suis jamais venu. »

Elle le suivit sans répliquer, observant malgré tout avec méfiance le crépis à l'apparence calcinée et les volets qui, pendouillant tristement de leurs gonds, oscillaient doucement dans un bruit de ferraille, menaçant purement et simplement de leur tomber dessus.

Evan frappa à la porte. Alecto et lui patientèrent quelques instants, confinés dans un silence prolongé, puis il réitéra son geste une seconde fois.

« On vient de la part de Nausica Beurk » ajouta-t-il en élevant la voix.

Toujours rien. Avec impatience, Alecto tambourina à la porte à son tour et derrière les vitres encrassées, il lui sembla apercevoir du mouvement.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle n'obtint pas davantage de réaction.

« C'est probablement fermé, fit observer Evan. Et vide. »

Elle secoua négativement la tête :

« Il y a du monde, j'en suis certaine, protesta-t-elle. _Alohomora_ ! »

La porte demeura hermétiquement close. De toute évidence, un simple sortilège comme celui-là ne suffirait pas à l'ouvrir.

« Ouvrez cette foutue porte ! finit-elle par s'égosiller, perdant patience. Vous avez quelque chose qui nous appartient là-dedans !

— Alecto… commença Evan en amorçant un geste de la main pour la retenir par l'épaule.

— Il n'est pas question qu'on ait fait tout ça pour rien » objecta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés par le mécontentement.

Devinant qu'il était inutile de lui faire entendre raison, il n'insista pas, et abaissa le bras.

« Je vous préviens, je vais ouvrir cette porte d'une manière ou d'une autre » prévint Alecto à l'intention de celui ou celle qui se tenait derrière.

Elle laissa une seconde s'écouler avant d'élever sa baguette :

« _Open Sesame ! Diffindo ! Portaberto !_ »

Dans un grand fracas métallique, la serrure explosa en dizaines de fragments qui se répandirent autour d'eux dans une pluie de débris. Sous l'impulsion du choc, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il s'agissait d'un homme de taille moyenne, les joues sévèrement couperosées, l'air proprement stupéfait. Seul son ventre semblait pâtir de son embonpoint car, en dehors de l'arrondi franc de son abdomen, le reste de sa silhouette possédait des proportions ordinaires. De chaque côté de sa tête, des favoris poivre et sel courraient depuis ses tempes jusqu'aux commissures de ses lèvres mais, contraste détonnant, son crâne était imberbe en dehors d'une mince bande de cheveux clairsemée reliant ses deux oreilles. Sa robe, d'une nuance verte tirant sur le noir, était ouvragée de broderies désuètes au niveau du drapé et une lavallière de satin ornait son col. Il rappela à Alecto le professeur Slughorn, si bien qu'elle éprouva à son égard une immédiate bouffée de sympathie. Loin d'éprouver des sentiments similaires, l'homme la dévisagea avec une franche hostilité.

« Vous êtes complètement cinglée ou quoi ? se récria-t-il, les poings sur les hanches. Défoncer la porte des inconnus, comme ça, le soir tombé ! Êtes-vous seulement consciente des dégâts qui…

— Ça va, s'interposa Evan en entrant à l'intérieur. Elle n'a rien fait d'irréversible. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les débris de la serrure. Ceux-ci s'élevèrent, reprenant leur place, morceau par morceau, jusqu'à ce que la serrure entière ait retrouvée son apparence d'origine.

« J'étais bien obligée, se dédouana Alecto d'un ton léger en entrant à son tour. Vous n'avez pas voulu nous ouvrir. C'est vous, l'apothicaire ? »

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit, et la porte d'entrée claqua violemment dans le dos d'Evan et d'Alecto.

« C'est bien moi, admit-il. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Alecto examina la pièce d'un simple coup d'oeil. Petite et sombre, elle était si encombrée qu'elle savait à peine où regarder. Des étagères débordantes de fioles et de bocaux s'étiraient, du sol au plafond, et chaque centimètre carré ou presque était investi de vieux meubles poussiéreux destinés à contenir un monstrueux bric-à-brac. Une autre porte, dans le fond de la pièce, laissait présager une arrière boutique mais pour y accéder, il fallait d'abord se frayer un chemin dans le labyrinthique capharnaüm et, à première vue, la tache était loin d'être aisée. Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme.

« Vous avez quelque chose qu'on doit récupérer. »

Il acquiesça, sans se départir toutefois de son expression méfiante et inamicale.

« Mademoiselle Beurk m'avait informé que l'un de ses amis passerait. Elle ne m'avait toutefois pas prévenu qu'il serait accompagné d'une grossière impudente.

— Donnez-nous simplement ce qu'on est venu chercher, exigea sèchement Evan, et épargnez-nous vos remarques. L'impudente pourrait défoncer autre chose que votre porte. Sauf que cette fois, je ne m'abaisserai pas à réparer les dégâts. »

Sur le visage de son interlocuteur se peignit d'abord un air insulté, remplacé bien vite par un sourire malveillant :

« J'imagine que Mademoiselle Beurk vous a informé du prix qu'il vous en coûterait.

— Elle l'a fait, confirma Evan.

— Malheureusement, je suis au regret de vous informer que mes tarifs ont augmenté, l'informa l'homme d'un ton doucereux. Vous comprenez. Les lois du marché, l'offre et la demande…

— Pas la peine jouer à ce petit jeu, l'interrompit Alecto en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'offre et la demande mais plutôt avec les escrocs et les clients prêts à payer. Pas la peine de faire semblant. »

L'apothicaire se fendit d'un sourire de fausset :

« Je vous laisse le loisir d'interpréter cette théorie économique, Miss.

— Combien ? s'enquit Evan, réduisant au silence Alecto qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.

— Cent gallions. »

Un long silence suivit l'annonce du prix, puis Evan reprit la parole.

« Nausica m'avait dit que vous en vouliez soixante-dix. Il y a des limites à ce que peut atteindre le taux d'inflation en deux jours » ironisa-t-il.

L'homme souriait toujours, perfidement, avec une assurance qui démontrait son intention de ne pas se laisser intimider.

« C'est moi qui décide du taux d'inflation, claironna-t-il. Cent gallions. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

— On prend, abrégea Alecto avec un agacement non dissimulé. Mais pas avant d'avoir vu la marchandise. »

L'homme arqua un sourcil, jeta à Evan une oeillade des plus narquoises :

« Je vois que c'est l'impudente qui mène la danse » souffla-t-il.

Habilement, il s'éloigna, esquivant les meubles et les objets posés dans les moindres recoins et se traçant un chemin jusqu'à la porte de l'arrière-boutique. La porte se referma derrière lui, faisant tinter la clochette d'osselets qui était suspendue à la poignée.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'on le prenait ? chuchota Evan, irrité, en se penchant vers Alecto. J'ai pas assez de fric pour ça !

— On s'en fout, on n'a qu'à le soumettre à l' _impérium_ , suggéra-t-elle.

— Non, pas lui. C'est une chose de faire ça aux elfes de maison ou aux pseudo-voyantes des bas-quartiers, mais crois-moi, ça ne se passera pas aussi facilement que ça avec un type dans son genre, objecta-t-il, intransigeant. C'est lui l'intermédiaire de tous les trafics en magie noire du coin et il n'en serait pas là s'il était une cible facile

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? s'impatienta Alecto.

— De négocier ? Là, tout de suite, j'ai pas mieux. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'asséner sur un ton docte :

« On n'est pas en position de négocier. »

Puis, avec un froncement de sourcils, elle ajouta :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, pour le prix ? J'aurais payé ma part. C'était quoi, au juste ? Une question de fierté ? D'ego mal placé ? Tu ne…

— J'avais assez d'argent pour ne pas avoir besoin de t'en demander, coupa-t-il froidement.

— Pour ensuite tirer toute la couverture à toi, si jamais on trouve dans ce coffre un truc qui pourrait intéresser le Maître ? » persifla-t-elle.

Il plongea les yeux dans les siens, et elle comprit d'instinct que la question l'avait heurté. Coincée entre son regard noir et une commode, elle n'eut d'autre choix que celui d'assumer ses propos, sans détourner les yeux.

« Tu crois vraiment que je serai capable de te faire un truc pareil ? »

De son ton rageur et de son visage fermé, elle déduisit qu'il était étrangement sérieux et en vint à regretter sa mesquinerie. Alors elle baissa la voix pour admettre - pas comme une gamine prise en faute, néanmoins, simplement comme une adulte qui sait qu'elle a eu tort :

« Non, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Je sais très bien que tu ne ferais jamais ça. »

Le silence prolongea sa phrase, se tissant autour d'eux et les laissant en paix. C'était un silence avec un arrière-goût d'excuse, le genre de silence qui efface les paroles qu'on regrette et qui ne laisse que les regards qui en disent plus long que les mots.

La valse bruyante des osselets de la porte retentit, et, autour d'eux, la bulle implosa. L'apothicaire revenait, la démarche leste, une boîte mince dans les mains. Il les rejoignit, et, sans faire durer le suspense plus que nécessaire, ouvrit la boîte. À l'intérieur, glissée dans la fente d'un coussinet de velours, il n'y avait qu'une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide sombre et épais, semblable en tous points à du sang. Et pourtant…

« Ce n'est pas du sang, même si ça y ressemble, expliqua l'homme, comme s'il avait deviné que la question brûlait les lèvres d'Alecto. Ce n'est qu'une potion. L'une de celles que peu peuvent prétendre réussir, il est vrai, mais rien de plus.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ? » s'enquit Evan avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

L'homme darda sur lui un sourire indulgent qui n'avait rien de sincère.

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous révéler mes secrets avant d'avoir vu la couleur de votre or ? » protesta-t-il.

Evan glissa les mains dans ses poches de sa cape. Il sortit de chacune un sac dont la simple toile était déformée par la quantité de gallions.

« Il y en a pour soixante-dix. Pas plus. Mais c'est à vous de voir ce que vous préférez : vous débarrasser de cette potion et empocher l'argent, ou rester coincé avec sans toucher une noise ? »

Les paroles d'Evan n'obtinrent guère l'effet escompté. Perdant tout de même son sourire, l'apothicaire referma sèchement la boîte, comme pour les en priver, et recula méticuleusement.

« D'autres que vous me payeront la somme demandée pour un tel trésor. Et même bien plus encore. Si vous n'avez pas de quoi payer, reprenez vos soixante-dix gallions et disparaissez de ma boutique. »

Hésitant sur la démarche à adopter, prêt à recourir aux méthodes d'Alecto qu'il avait pourtant réprouvé quelques instants auparavant, Evan garda le silence un bref moment. Cela suffit à cette dernière pour prendre une décision. Avec un soupir bruyant, elle porta la main à ses oreilles et les délivra de ses deux boucles d'oreilles en diamant.

« Ça devrait compenser la différence » lança-t-elle en les tendant à l'apothicaire.

Il observa les bijoux, circonspect, mais son intérêt parût se trouver ailleurs :

« Gardez vos diamants. Je vous laisse la boîte en échange de la bague.

— La bague ? » répéta Alecto, incertaine.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main. La bague d'Artemisia ornait toujours son annulaire. Alecto ne l'avait plus quittée depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait glissée à son doigt, si bien que sa présence avait fini par lui sembler si naturelle qu'elle la remarquait désormais à peine. Et pourtant, pour qui avait l'oeil connaisseur, le bijou se distinguait toujours par sa splendeur pure et raffinée.

« Vous permettez que j'y regarde de plus près ? » interrogea l'apothicaire.

Alecto retira la bague de son doigt, et la laissa tomber dans la paume tendue de l'homme, non sans une certaine appréhension. D'un oeil expert, fasciné, il la fit rouler entre ses doigts, l'élevant vers le plafonnier pour l'observer en pleine lumière.

« La bague de la famille Selwyn, fit-il remarquer.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— Lorsque l'on exerce un certain genre d'activité, on en vient à connaître beaucoup de choses, Miss. Des histoires… Comme le destin tragique d'Hermine Selwyn.

— Cette bague vaut bien plus que trente gallions » objecta Alecto en la reprenant des mains de l'apothicaire.

Ce geste brusque parût l'arracher à la transe hypnotique dans laquelle l'avait plongé la contemplation de l'objet.

« C'est tout à fait juste, consentit-il à admettre. À vue de nez, je dirai qu'elle en vaut bien une centaine. »

Puis il répéta :

« La boîte contre la bague. »

Alecto demeura indécise. Cette bague, c'était le vestige de son amitié avec Artemisia. Unique souvenir intact au beau milieu des ruines. Mais la boîte, et la fiole plus précisément, était une promesse. Une fenêtre sur l'avenir dont elle rêvait les yeux grands ouverts depuis des années. Elle vacilla, ne sachant que faire. La main d'Evan exerça une légère pression sur son bras.

« Garde ta bague, Alecto. On reviendra un autre jour avec l'argent. »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, puis son attention retomba aussitôt sur l'apothicaire lorsqu'il contesta :

« Il n'y aura pas d'autres occasions. Si vous ne prenez pas la fiole dès ce soir, je ne vous la céderai jamais. Pour aucun autre montant. C'est votre seule et unique chance, vous savez que personne d'autre que moi ne pourra vous fournir ce que vous cherchez. »

Alecto serra sa bague dans son poing, et la laissa tomber sur une table à sa droite, d'un geste brusque et irréfléchi, comme si la précipitation pouvait atténuer la douleur.

« La boîte » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

L'homme la lui tendit sans hésiter une seconde. Alecto s'en empara, puis elle se pencha vers lui :

« Si on n'obtient pas les résultats escomptés avec votre potion, je vous préviens, je reviendrai. Croyez-moi sur parole. Où que vous soyez, je vous retrouverai. Et vous me le payerez tellement cher qu'en comparaison, cent gallions vous paraîtront ridicules. »

Elle fit volte-face, serrant la boîte contre elle, et retourna vers la porte. Elle croisa le regard d'Evan qui récupéra l'argent avant de la suivre, sans émettre le moindre commentaire, conscient que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne la ferai changer d'avis.

« Tout ce qu'il vous faut, c'est un cheveu du propriétaire du coffre à offrande de sang ! leur lança l'apothicaire dans leur dos. Un cheveu dans la fiole et le coffre s'ouvrira ! »

x

Ils retrouvèrent Poudlard, ses couloirs, son éternel brouhaha et ses occupants avec l'impression d'avoir quitté le château bien plus longtemps qu'une simple soirée. Au château, le dîner venait tout juste de s'achever, si bien que chaque corridor étant encombré de groupes d'élèves revenant de la Grande Salle, les empêchant de se retrouver seuls.

« On devrait se retrouver demain soir. Et profiter du dîner pour s'introduire dans le bureau » suggéra Evan sur le chemin qui les menait à la salle commune.

Autour d'eux, des élèves plus jeunes prenaient eux aussi la direction des cachots mais ils ne leur prêtaient pas la moindre attention, préférant discuter entre eux plutôt que d'espionner leur conversation.

Alecto hocha simplement la tête pour exprimer son accord.

« On sera sûr de ne pas être dérangés pendant au moins vingt minutes, poursuivit Evan. Un peu plus si on a de la chance. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté. Son manteau boutonné jusqu'au col malgré la douce chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur, Alecto avançait, l'air un peu absent, sans remarquer son regard insistant. Elle ne portait plus ses boucles d'oreilles de diamant, il l'avait vue les ranger au fond de ses poches, en sortant de l'apothicaire. Et sans bijou, avec son chignon à moitié défait et ses lèvres débarrassées de la moindre trace de maquillage, elle semblait différente. Plus authentique, peut-être. Elle ne cherchait plus à combler le silence, ne cherchait même plus à faire semblant, ce temps-là était révolu depuis longtemps. Elle était simplement perdue dans ses pensées, et un infime pli au coin des lèvres trahissait une moue tourmentée. D'une main, elle tripotait machinalement son annulaire, désormais nu sans la bague qu'elle venait d'abandonner, et il ne pût s'empêcher de se demander si c'était la perte du bijou qui la plongeait dans cet état, ou si son esprit était tourné vers tout autre chose. Quelque chose comme un baiser brûlant, foudroyant et soudain, ni prémédité, ni véritablement assumé, échangé au coin d'une ruelle déserte.

Il ne voulut pas interrompre le cours de ses pensées; il était plaisant de l'observer ainsi, à la dérobée, de s'attarder sur les moindres détails de son visage sans qu'un masque d'assurance ne vienne fausser l'ensemble, sans que les ressentiments dont elle avait dernièrement fait preuve à son égard ne viennent troubler la douceur inespérée de son expression. Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée de la salle commune, il dût se résoudre à briser le calme paisible de l'instant, afin de s'assurer de la mise au point de leur organisation.

« Alecto ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Elle sursauta légèrement, s'empressa d'acquiescer avec conviction :

« Oui, oui. Bien sûr. »

Sa réaction lui arracha un sourire fugace qu'il s'empressa de réprimer pour l'interroger.

« Donc on est au point pour demain ?

— Oui, oui, répéta-t-elle. On ira dîner pendant que Dumbledore sera à son bureau. »

Elle remarqua qu'il fronçait les sourcils, demeura perplexe un instant, puis corrigea :

« Enfin l'inverse, je veux dire. J'ai bien compris.

— Alors… On se retrouve à 19h ? Au deuxième étage ?

— Parfait. »

Avec un dernier signe de tête en guise de salut, il poursuivit son chemin tandis qu'elle demeurait devant l'entrée de la salle commune, en le regardant les bras ballants. Remarquant soudain qu'elle gênait l'entrée, elle se décala d'un pas, et entre elle et Evan s'amoncela un flot d'élèves.

« Tu vas où ? » ne pût-elle s'empêcher d'interroger, élevant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bourdonnement des conversations.

Il se retourna, s'arrêta. Une dizaine de mètres les séparaient, à présent.

« Aux cuisines, répondit-il. Je vais me chercher à manger. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? »

Elle répondit par la négative :

« Non merci, ça ira. »

Puis, comme si tout lui revenait en mémoire par à-coups, elle le héla à nouveau, l'obligeant une seconde fois à s'arrêter au plein milieu du couloir :

« Et pour le truc… »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil incertain autour d'elle, n'osa guère achever sa phrase sous peine d'attirer les soupçons, et afin de se faire comprendre, saisit entre ses doigts une mèche échappée de son chignon. Il parût comprendre.

« Je m'en occupe, lui assura-t-il. Ça ne devrait pas être bien compliqué.

— Ok. »

Elle agita la main avant de passer la porte d'entrée des cachots.

« À demain, alors.

— À demain. »

Il ne pût s'empêcher de la regarder encore une fois, alors qu'elle se détournait et franchissait l'entrée de la salle commune en même temps que deux autres élèves de Serpentard plus jeunes. Puis, se rabrouant lui-même, il se détourna. Une pulsion. _Rien d'autre._ Et pourtant, c'était le genre de pulsions auxquelles il aurait volontiers cédé de nouveau.

x

Alecto referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Elle devait le reconnaître, il y avait dû bon à avoir le dortoir pour elle seule. Désormais, une fois la porte close, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. En l'occurence, elle se débarrassa de son manteau, envoya valser ses bottes dans un coin, retira son uniforme qu'elle abandonna sur l'ancien lit d'Artemisia puis enfila un ensemble dépareillé de pyjama avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours craint la solitude comme on craint, enfant, les monstres qui sommeillent sous le lit - farouchement, irrationnellement - elle appréciait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de ne pas avoir à faire la conversation.

Allongée sur le dos, elle ferma les yeux. De sa main gauche, elle jouait toujours nerveusement avec son annulaire droit. Lorsque la bague était encore à son doigt, elle avait pris l'habitude de la tourner dans tous les sens, sans raison. Simplement pour s'occuper. Une habitude difficile à perdre. S'obligeant à cesser, elle effleura alors le renflement à peine perceptible de la cicatrice qui ornait à présent son avant-bras gauche. Grâce à Dita, la trace de son désartibulement était tellement infime qu'il fallait se concentrer pour sentir quoi que ce soit mais, malgré ça, cette imperfection sur son bras constituerait désormais le rappel indélébile de cette nuit-là.

Inconsciemment, elle remonta sa main, frôlant du bout des doigts ses lèvres encore fourmillantes de celles d'Evan. Il n'y avait pas que sur ses lèvres qu'elle le sentait encore. Son souvenir était partout, sur elle, sur son corps, dans sa tête, et la chaleur moite et insidieuse de son parfum assaillait le sillage.

Un coup frappé à la porte l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle se redressa violemment, comme si elle avait été surprise en train de faire quelque chose d'honteux, et s'écria aussitôt :

« Oui ? »

La porte s'entrebâilla doucement. Derrière se trouvait Antonin. Sa silhouette longiligne se glissa dans l'ouverture.

« Oh, c'est toi, constata Alecto. Salut. »

Il éclata de rire, referma d'un coup de pied leste la porte dans son dos avant de se diriger vers elle.

« Cache ta joie de me voir, surtout. Tant d'enthousiasme, ça pourrait me mettre mal à l'aise. »

Elle se fit pardonner d'un sourire, s'assit en tailleur pour lui faire de la place à ses côtés. Il prit place au bout du lit, s'adossant nonchalamment à l'une des colonnes du baldaquin. Une barbe de quelques jours assombrissaient le creux de ses joues, finissant par aller se perdre à la limite de son cou en atténuant la ligne franche et osseuse de sa mâchoire. Ainsi, il ressemblait davantage au Antonin d'avant. Celui qui n'était pas complètement détruit.

« Je t'ai pas vue, au dîner. Ça va ? » lança-t-il, l'air vaguement soucieux.

Elle s'empressa d'acquiescer :

« Oui, oui, ça va, affirma-t-elle de son ton le plus convaincant. J'avais pas faim, c'est tout. Je suis montée lire un lire que Slughorn m'a prêté. »

Antonin leva légèrement les sourcils, balayant d'un simple coup d'oeil ses mains vides, l'absence de livre sur sa table de chevet ou entre ses mains.

« Livre qui est… ? »

Alecto réalisa soudain que son alibi devait être au fond de l'une des poches de sa cape, là où elle l'avait relégué avant de transplaner.

« Tu poses trop de questions, se plaignit-elle d'une voix boudeuse pour détourner son attention. Tu n'es pas venu pour que je te fasse mon bilan de santé et qu'on discute de la fréquence de mes repas, si ?

— Eh bien, disons que j'avais d'autres idées en tête, admit-il avec un demi-sourire en coin, mais figure-toi que le pyjama que tu portes me les a toutes fait oublier. »

En guise de réponse, il reçu dans le bras un semblant de coup de poing.

« Il est très bien ce pyjama ! » se récria Alecto, faussement outrée, baissant les yeux sur l'objet du crime.

Elle portait un tee-shirt informe à l'effigie des Frelons de Wimbourne - son frère le lui avait légué lorsqu'il était devenu trop petit pour lui, bien des années auparavant - et un caleçon vert élimé. Il y avait eu autrefois l'écusson de Serpentard cousu sur l'une des poches de devant mais ne demeuraient à présent qu'un trou béant sur sa cuisse et quelques fils anarchiques sur lesquels il suffisait de tirer pour découdre l'ensemble du pantalon.

Antonin répondit d'une oeillade équivoque qui trahissait tout le mal qu'il pensait de sa tenue, s'attirant un nouveau coup de poing vexé. En riant, il se leva du lit, levant les mains en signe de capitulation :

« Bon, je me tire avant que quelqu'un ne retrouve mon cadavre roué de coups dans ton armoire.

— Mieux vaut être prudent, approuva Alecto avec un signe de tête emphatique.

— Et puis, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger. Apparemment, tu as de la lecture… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt, ne sachant que répondre. Avec un sourire appuyé, il se pencha, déposa un baiser d'adieu rapide à la racine de ses cheveux, et la laissa s'embourber dans son trouble en s'éloignant à reculons.

« Au fait, ajouta-t-il sur le pas de la porte. On organise une soirée demain, dans la salle commune.

— En quel honneur ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Officiellement, pour fêter le début des vacances, répondit-il.

— Et officieusement…?

— Officieusement, parce que seule une bonne gueule de bois pourra rendre supportable les retrouvailles avec nos parents. »

Il y eu une seconde durant laquelle elle pensa au Manoir silencieux, à son père lisant son journal dans la véranda, prisonnier de sa solitude, et à son frère qui ne lui adressait plus la parole. Elle échangea un coup d'oeil avec Antonin, sachant qu'il faisait de même. Antonin et sa mère, veuve éplorée perdant peu à peu les pédales, obligeant les elfes de maison à mettre la table pour trois alors que le décès de son époux remontait à plus de dix ans. Les maisons silencieuses, la solitude qui écrase, la tristesse qui colle à la peau et dont l'odeur ne disparaît jamais vraiment, lui, il savait ce que c'était.

« Alors, à demain soir, lâcha-t-elle finalement avec l'ébauche d'un sourire. Je t'offrirai un verre.

— Grande dame, s'amusa-t-il. Et peut-être une danse ?

— Et peut-être une danse » répéta-t-elle malicieusement.

Sur un dernier sourire, il referma la porte de la chambre et elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans les escaliers. Elle demeura un moment immobile, à contempler sa chambre, réalisant que, si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu être en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Antonin à l'instant même. L'idée la traversa comme ça, sans qu'elle n'en ressente une émotion particulière. Sans raz-de-marée et sans ivresse, sans frisson ni souffle coupé. Sans rien de transcendant, parce que c'était ainsi, avec Antonin. C'était naturel, presque mécanique. Quand elle était venu le trouver dans sa chambre la dernière fois, quand ils s'étaient embrassés, quand elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour des siennes, quand ils avaient basculé sur le lit, elle n'avait pas perdu le contrôle. Ce n'était que sexuel, et encore. Juste un moyen agréable d'oublier ce qui les hantait. Rien de comparable avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir.

Un immense soupir résonna dans le dortoir. Alecto fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet en tâtonnant, fébrile, sortit un paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

Voilà qui mettait sérieusement à mal la théorie de _simple-pulsion-rien-d'autre_.

x

Le hasard jouait en leur faveur. Le dîner étant le dernier qui précédait les vacances de printemps, les elfes de maison avaient en conséquence triplé le nombre de plats et de desserts. Toute la journée, les rumeurs avaient enflées, évoquant un concert de harpe donné par le Moine Gras en fin de repas, ce qui laissait présager qu'Alecto et Evan disposeraient de tout le temps nécessaire pour s'introduire dans le bureau de Dumbledore et ouvrir le coffre.

Depuis cinq minutes, la jeune femme faisait les cent pas dans un couloir du deuxième étage non loin du bureau, consultant sa montre toutes les cinq secondes. Il était dix-neuf heures passées et Evan, bien entendu, était en retard. Elle aurait pu le prévoir. Il fit enfin son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement essoufflé, et lâcha d'une traite - sans lui accorder la moindre chance de se plaindre de sa ponctualité comme elle en rêvait depuis sept minutes :

« Je suis allé dans la Grande Salle pour vérifier que Dumbledore était bien là-bas et je l'ai vu en train de discuter avec Holloway. Par contre, en venant ici, je suis tombé sur le Moine Gras qui répétait et à mon avis, personne ne va s'attarder à son concert très longtemps après le dîner. Il a réuni un choeur d'armures pour l'accompagner… Ça va être un massacre.

— Et le cheveu, tu l'as ? interrogea Alecto.

— Ouais, acquiesça-t-il. J'ai vu l'elfe de maison qu'on avait croisé la dernière fois dans les cuisines hier, et je l'ai chargé de m'en apporter un. Je lui ai aussi demandé le nouveau mot de passe du bureau.

— _Demandé_ ? répéta Alecto alors qu'un sourire ironique s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres.

— Tu vois ce que je veux dire, répliqua Evan.

— Oh oui. Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. »

Sans perdre davantage de temps, ils parcoururent à pas pressés la distance qui les séparaient du bureau de Dumbledore et arrivèrent devant la gargouille chargée de garder l'entrée, qui les surplombait de toute sa hauteur, les observant, impénétrable, de son regard de pierre.

« Gnome au poivre » articula Evan.

La gargouille pivota sur elle-même, sans la moindre hésitation, dévoilant les escaliers en colimaçons. Alecto et Evan s'engagèrent dans l'ouverture.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il poussa la lourde porte de bois permettant l'accès au bureau. Contrairement à leur dernière visite, celui-ci n'était pas plongé dans la pénombre. Dumbledore avait laissé quelques chandelles allumées avant d'aller dîner, intentionnellement ou par simple oubli, peut-être, si bien qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'éclairer à l'aide des baguettes.

« Le coffre était là… murmura Alecto en s'approchant à grands pas d'une bibliothèque se trouvant au fond de la pièce.

— Était ? » lança Evan dans son dos, comme un écho.

Il se détourna des tableaux qu'ils venaient d'ensorceler afin de les priver de vue et d'ouïe et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Du bout des lèvres, les yeux fixés sur le mur, elle annonça : « Il n'y est plus. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sans savoir quoi faire.

« Tu es certaine qu'il était là ? » insista-t-il.

Elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Elle se souvenait précisément de l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvé, la dernière fois. Le coffre lui avait tapé dans l'oeil par hasard, coincé entre deux épais grimoires tout là-haut, sur la dernière étagère de cette grande bibliothèque en bois.

« Sûre et certaine. »

Evan laissa échapper un juron, avant de tourner sur lui-même, observant à la va-vite le contenu des autres bibliothèques pour vérifier qu'Alecto ne s'était pas trompée. Certaine d'avoir raison, cette dernière renonça à toutes recherches vaines et sortit à la place sa baguette d'aupébine.

« _Accio coffre !_ »

Elle attendit, regardant autour d'elle pour voir si le coffre n'allait pas s'extirper d'une pile de parchemins ou de l'intérieur d'un meuble, mais au bout des plusieurs secondes silencieuses et immobiles, elle dût se résigner. Son sortilège d'attraction n'aboutirait à rien. Bien qu'elle l'ait lancé sans croire réellement qu'il fonctionnerait, elle ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe amère de déception.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, imitant Evan en se mettant à chercher frénétiquement dans tous les recoins, semant le désordre sur son passage.

« Putain, maugréa-t-elle en envoyant valser une pile de papier d'un geste de la main, on n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça… Si on n'est pas parti d'ici dix minutes, on risque de se faire prendre… — Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? » riposta Evan avec mauvaise humeur, quand bien même bien ce n'était pas lui qu'elle blâmait.

Il la dévisagea et ajouta :

« Et puis arrête de foutre le bordel partout ! Tu veux vraiment que Dumbledore comprenne que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans son bureau ? _Compono_ ! »

Sous l'effet de son sortilège, les papiers malmenés par Alecto retrouvèrent leur emplacement d'origine, tout comme les bibelots qu'elle écartait sans considération en arpentant la pièce. Elle interrompit ce qu'elle faisait, jeta à Evan une oeillade venimeuse :

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Si t'avais daigné arriver à l'heure, ça nous aurait laissé plus de temps pour chercher ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer vertement, mais un son étrange l'en empêcha, les laissant stupéfaits tous les deux. Il s'agissait d'un chant d'oiseau, bref et mélodieux mais, malgré tout, sinistre. Alecto et Evan pivotèrent vers la source de bruit dans un même mouvement. Celui-ci provenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, non loin de l'entrée.

Un immense perchoir, dont le sommet avoisinait aisément les deux mètres de hauteur, jouxtait la porte d'entrée. Entre les autres objets éclectiques, il était passé complètement inaperçu lors de leur première visite, mais, en le remarquant, Alecto se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas le voir la première fois.

L'oiseau qui se tenait au sommet du perchoir était aussi grand que l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Son épais plumage réunissait les nuances de rouge les plus vives; vermeille, écarlate, carmin, nuancé toutefois par quelques plumes ocre et bronze. Sa queue, dont la teinte dorée était similaire en tous points à celle de son bec, retombait gracieusement jusqu'au sol. Entre ses serres pointues se trouvait la boîte à offrande sang-pur. Lorsqu'il fût certain d'avoir attiré sur lui leur attention, l'oiseau cessa de chanter, continuant tout de même de les observer avec méfiance.

« Le phénix de Dumbledore, observa Evan. Il ne devait pas être là la dernière fois… Il a pris la boîte. »

Se tournant pour chercher le regard d'Alecto, il remarqua avec étonnement que celle-ci s'était crispée, et avait reculé jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, s'adossant au mur comme pour se protéger.

« À moins que Dumbledore ne lui en ai confié la garde » objecta-t-elle.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête mais ne pût s'empêcher de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Il désigna sa posture raide, et son air apeuré.

« Je déteste les oiseaux. Ils me terrifient, avec leur bec, et leurs ailes, et leurs yeux… »

Alecto s'interrompit devant la lueur moqueuse qui brillait dans les yeux d'Evan et poussa un long soupir :

« Enfin, c'est pas la question. On n'a pas vraiment le temps, il faut qu'on récupère le coffre. »

Comme s'il avait saisi la portée de ses paroles, le phénix s'envola à ce moment précis de son perchoir et survola le bureau en effleurant presque le plafond. Il laissa échapper un bruit qui tenait plus de l'avertissement que du chant, et finit par se poser sur l'étagère la plus haute d'une bibliothèque, non loin d'Alecto qui avait brusquement pâlit, dardant sur eux un regard hostile. Il n'avait pas lâché la boîte de marbre, prisonnière de ses serres, et ne semblait guère décidé à s'en défaire.

« _Stupéfix_ ! »

L'oiseau s'échappa à tire-d'ailes, et le sortilège d'Evan ricocha contre le mur sans atteindre sa cible.

« _Stupéfix ! Petrificus totalus_ ! »

Il eu beau s'acharner, le phénix parvint à chaque fois à lui échapper, s'éloignant aux quatre coins de la pièce avec une aisance surprenante pour son gabarit. À court d'idées, il finit par se tourner vers Alecto qui elle, n'avait pas bougé, demeurant soigneusement en retrait. D'un regard pressant, il réclama son aide mais elle n'amorça pas un geste pour prendre sa baguette.

« Tue-le, finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix blanche.

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, ahuri.

— Tue-le, insista-t-elle. C'est un phénix. Quoi qu'il arrive, il renaîtra.

— Et tu crois que Dumbledore ne remarquera pas un léger changement ? » railla-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules :

« Les phénix ont souvent des morts inattendues. Ce n'est pas ça qui lui mettra la puce à l'oreille.

— Celui-là n'a pas l'air vieux » objecta Evan.

Alecto prit une grande inspiration.

« Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte, Evan ? »

Sa question demeura en suspens. _Alors fais ce qu'il faut_ , semblait-elle vouloir dire. L'oiseau avait regagné son perchoir et les contemplait. Il n'amorça pas un geste, même lorsqu'Evan s'approcha de lui à pas de loup, se bornant à l'observer. Il ne semblait même plus méfiant, soudain. Presque résigné. Comme s'il avait compris ce qui l'attendait inévitablement. Une grosse larme ronde roula, échappée de ses yeux larmoyants et vite absorbée par les plumes duveteuses de sa tête. Evan leva sa baguette, incertain. Il y eut un instant de flottement, jusqu'à ce que s'élève la voix d'Alecto.

« _Stupéfix !_ »

L'oiseau, pris par surprise par le sortilège, s'écroula inerte sur son perchoir, les yeux grands ouverts. Ses serres se relâchèrent, et le coffre tomba sur le parquet avec un bruit sourd. Alecto se rapprocha, se pencha pour le ramasser, et finit par croiser le regard d'Evan en se relevant.

« J'ai bien vu que tu n'allais pas le faire, lâcha-t-elle doucement, pas comme un reproche, mais plutôt comme une simple constatation. C'était le moment. Il ne me prêtait aucune attention. »

Elle posa le coffre sur le bureau de Dumbledore et, du fond de sa poche, elle extirpa la fiole que lui avait remis l'apothicaire. L'imitant, Evan plongea la main dans sa cape et en sortit un morceau froissé de parchemin brun qu'il déplia immédiatement, révélant un long cheveu argenté. Il s'en saisit prudemment, attendit qu'Alecto retire le bouchon de liège protégeant la fiole, et fit tomber le cheveu à l'intérieur. Le liquide s'assombrit immédiatement, et quelques bulles remontèrent à la surface, comme si la potion entrait en ébullition.

« Tu crois que c'est bon ? souffla Alecto, le front plissé par l'incertitude. Il suffit juste de… faire tomber quelques gouttes dans la serrure… ?

— Et de prier pour ça fonctionne » compléta Evan.

D'une main fébrile, elle inclina la fiole vers la serrure ouvragée du coffre à offrande sang-pur, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs gouttes de la mystérieuse décoction pénètrent à l'intérieur. Elle reboucha ensuite la fiole, la glissa à nouveau à l'abri dans sa poche, et attendit. La serrure, pourtant faite de métal, parût s'imprégner de la potion, s'en abreuver jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en demeure plus une seule trace en surface. Au moment où Alecto songeait à recommencer l'opération, il y eut un clic presque imperceptible, et l'abattant en marbre se souleva de quelques millimètres, dévoilant l'intérieur du coffre. Incapable de patienter davantage, Evan le poussa afin de l'ouvrir complètement. À la vue de son contenu, Alecto ne pût retenir une exclamation déçue. En effet, plié en deux, il n'y avait à l'intérieur qu'un parchemin, assez similaire à celui qu'Evan avait utilisé pour conserver la mèche de cheveu de Dumbledore.

« Un parchemin ? balbutia-t-elle, incrédule. Quel genre de parchemin peut être assez important pour être protégé à ce point-là ?! »

Evan s'en saisit sans un mot, mais dans son fort intérieur, il devait avouer qu'il était aussi désappointé qu'elle. Lorsqu'il le déplia, cependant, sa déception s'éclipsa aussitôt. Il parcourut les lignes noires avant de le tendre à Alecto, un sourire victorieux au visage.

« Les membres de l'organisation secrète de Dumbledore.

— T'es sérieux ? »

Elle lui prit le papier des mains. Sur le parchemin, il n'y avait que des noms. Une liste de nom, inscrits selon toute vraisemblance par des mains diverses et variées. Certains étaient écrits d'une écriture soignée et élégante, d'autre notés à la va-vite, sans se soucier des tâches d'encre. Juste une série de nom, précédée d'un titre : _Ordre du Phénix_.

Le premier sur la liste était celui d'Albus Dumbledore. S'ensuivait tout un tas de noms qui n'évoquaient strictement rien à Alecto, hormis un ou deux, comme les frères Prewett, Fabian et Gideon, dont l'oncle était un vieil ami d'enfance de son père, ou Elvira Ollivander, parente éloignée du côté de sa mère, dont le mari était porté disparu depuis plusieurs années.

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait vraiment entre les mains, et un soulagement immense s'empara d'elle, la traversant des pieds à la tête. Enfin. C'est tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Enfin quelque chose digne d'intérêt, enfin quelque chose qu'elle pourrait sans honte présenter au Maître. Enfin quelque chose qui lui attirerait faveurs et félicitations. L'adrénaline lui monta à la tête comme un verre d'alcool, et l'immensité de leur découverte lui donna le vertige.

« Tu te rends compte ce que ça signifie ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec une excitation palpable.

Elle releva la tête vers Evan, s'arrachant à la lecture de tous ces noms, ces noms pleins de promesses et d'espoirs. Penché sur le bureau de Dumbledore, une plume à la main, son vieux parchemin froissé étendu devant lui, il s'affairait à écrire.

« Oui, Alecto, répondit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres, amusé par son enthousiasme. Je sais ce que ça signifie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea-t-elle, intriguée.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

« Je recopie les noms. Impossible de dupliquer ce truc. »

Elle demeura immobile tandis qu'il griffonnait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sa main glissant le long du parchemin au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait. Ainsi, penchée juste au-dessus de lui, elle devinait la chaleur irradiant sa peau, entendait sa respiration régulière, se demandant s'il éprouvait le même vertige qu'elle. Il se redressa enfin, glissa le parchemin dans sa poche et d'un coup de baguette, rangea l'original dans le coffre de marbre qui se referma sans un bruit.

« On a réussi » souffla-t-il, les yeux animés d'un sourire d'exultation.

Sa main chercha celle d'Alecto, la serra furtivement avant de la lâcher immédiatement, comme s'il n'avait pût s'empêcher de la toucher, tout en étant conscient de l'ambiguïté de leur situation. Ce ne fût qu'un simple contact spontané, et pourtant, malgré sa brièveté, cela fit à Alecto l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Elle s'écarta prudemment d'un pas, et il fit de même, jusqu'à ce qu'un silence indésirable et gênant ne se profile.

« Bon… On y va ? » proposa-t-elle en cachant son trouble.

Il approuva vivement de la tête.

« Ouais… »

Il pointa sa baguette sur le phénix, toujours inanimé sur son perchoir.

« _Enervatum !_ »

L'oiseau se releva sur ses pattes et s'ébroua, l'air mal assuré, en regardant partout autour de lui. D'un autre sortilège, Evan renvoya la boîte de marbre vers lui, et il la saisit au vol entre ses serres. Puis sans s'attarder, ils quittèrent les lieux, passèrent la porte d'entrée et dévalèrent les escaliers sous les yeux de la gargouille. Arrivés en bas, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Tu devrais aller dîner, conseilla Evan. Histoire de ne pas attirer les soupçons. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et toi ? s'enquit-elle.

— Je vais contacter le Maître » répondit-il.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Alecto.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il. Je n'oublierai pas de lui dire que c'est grâce à toi.

— Je sais, répliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas… Enfin… Je sais. »

Il y eut une pause.

« Allez, va-y, conclut-elle. On se verra plus tard. »

Il hésita un instant et finit par s'éloigner, disparaissant au tournant du couloir. Empruntant le chemin inverse, elle prit la direction de la Grande Salle, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil à son avant-bras gauche, essayant d'imaginer de quoi il aurait l'air avec la Marque dessus. Arrivée devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre contenance. La sensation de vertige était toujours là. Mais elle était si effrayante, tout à coup.

x

« Tu ne fais pas la fête avec les autres ? »

Alecto, assise en tailleur sur un petit muret de pierre, renversa la tête en arrière un instant. Evan apparût dans son champ de vision, avançant vers elle sans se presser. Ses cheveux n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un fouillis blond et il portait un vieux blouson en cuir de dragon. Dans l'une de ses mains se trouvait une bouteille de vin, dans l'autre, deux verres à pieds. Elle remarqua qu'il s'était changé et avait troqué son uniforme contre une chemise blanche soulignant le hâle de sa peau.

« J'étais pas vraiment d'humeur. Je suis partie quand Naomi a commencé à faire un numéro de strip-tease. »

Evan prit place face à elle, plaçant nonchalamment ses jambes de part et d'autre du muret.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, lança-t-il d'un air amusé, t'as pas loupé grand chose. Elle s'est écroulée ivre morte dans les bras de Nott en essayant d'enlever ses chaussures.

— Du grand Naomi. »

Ils se trouvaient dans un cloître entourant un jardin intérieur laissé en friche en attendant les beaux jours. Surplombant le muret où ils s'étaient assis, des arcades de pierre enlacées de rosiers grimpants formaient une voûte au-dessus de leur tête où perçaient ça et là quelques roses d'hiver. Des lampions magiques, nichés dans les alcôves creusées dans quatre des colonnes les plus imposantes, brisaient l'obscurité monotone de la nuit. Ces mêmes colonnes étaient également décorées de visages sculptés dans la pierre; ceux des fondateurs de l'école, donnant ainsi son nom au lieu. Le cloître des fondateurs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'enquit Alecto en désignant les mains chargés d'Evan.

— Une bouteille de vin rouge que j'ai pris dans la malle de Regulus. Je me suis dit qu'on avait bien le droit de fêter notre réussite. »

Elle avisa la bouteille sans parvenir à réprimer une moue peu rassurée.

« T'es sûr qu'on peut toucher à l'alcool de Regulus sans risquer de finir à l'infirmerie ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a des antécédents…

— T'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Celle-là sort tout droit de la cave des Black. »

Pour appuyer ces propos, il posa les deux verres en équilibre précaire sur le muret et, d'un coup de baguette, fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de vin avec un petit pop. Alecto écarquilla les yeux en remarquant l'étiquette poussiéreuse. Un Château Maxime. Au bas mot, cinquante gallions.

« Il va te tuer, augura-t-elle d'un ton funeste.

— Très probable, admit Evan. Mais après, il me pardonnera. Comme d'habitude. »

Il entreprit de remplir le premier verre, et suspendit son geste avant de faire de même avec le second :

« Je te sers un verre ou c'est un cas d'objection de conscience ? »

Alecto pencha la tête, sourire aux lèvres :

« Mes scrupules ne vont pas jusque là. »

Obtempérant, il servit le second verre et le lui tendit avant de s'emparer à son tour du sien qu'il leva dans sa direction.

« Alors… À toi, Alecto. Si tu n'avais pas insisté, on n'aurait jamais mis la main sur le coffre, ni sur la liste.

— Pour être honnête, je crois que le terme correct serait plutôt _harcelé_ , répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil éloquent.

— _Soudoyé_ convient aussi, renchérit-il sur le même ton ironique.

— Bref, nous appellerons cela de la détermination » conclut-elle en levant son verre à son tour.

Avec un éclat de rire, il entrechoqua son verre contre le sien :

« À ta détermination, alors. »

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et elle l'imita. Ce n'était pas son premier verre de la soirée, et la douce chaleur de l'alcool se répandit à travers tout son corps. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, elle parvint à se détendre.

« Au fait, lâcha soudain Evan en reposant son verre. Je suis désolé. Pour ta bague. »

Elle haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

« C'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix. Et puis… j'imagine que ça en valait la peine.

— On ira la récupérer » affirma-t-il d'un air résolu.

Alecto échappa un léger rire désabusé :

« J'ose même pas imaginer à quel prix cet escroc voudra me la revendre. »

Evan se contenta de balayer ses incertitudes d'un geste de la main.

« On trouvera une solution, rétorqua-t-il.

— Du genre ? poursuivit Alecto en avalant une gorgée de vin. On revendra les grands crus de Regulus au marché noir ? Ou on cambriolera Gringotts ? »

Il se fendit d'un sourire en coin, haussa une épaule avec l'air de signifier « _pourquoi pas ?_ » :

« On n'est plus à ça près, non ? »

Elle eut un sourire en écho au sien.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu as mis la main sur tout ce fric ? interrogea-t-elle en inclinant la tête d'un air intéressé, moitié malicieuse, moitié sérieuse. Soixante-dix gallions, ça fait une belle somme, reprit-elle. Je croyais que ta famille était ruinée. »

Pour éviter de répondre tout de suite, il s'empara de son verre et avala une gorgée.

« Le Maître sait récompenser ses partisans les plus fidèles, répondit-il finalement en évitant son regard, tête baissé et yeux fixés sur le contenu de son verre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour mériter une somme pareille ? » souffla-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

Il reposa lentement son verre sur le rebord avant de relever la tête et de planter ses yeux dans les siens. Dans les reflets fauve de ses iris, il y avait comme des doutes. Des remords refoulés flottant à la surface comme des cadavres.

« On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas poser les questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse, Alecto ? »

Il avait raison. Elle savait déjà. L'impensable. L'indicible. Le pire. Il n'y avait que ça. Seul le pire méritait une récompense du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Non. Encore un point qui a été négligé dans mon éducation, répondit-t-elle pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère.

— Pour être honnête, je la trouve très bien, ton éducation négligée, répliqua Evan avec un vague sourire.

— Ah oui ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle sirota une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Les effluves de l'alcool commençaient à lui monter gentiment à la tête, et le monde à lui sembler bien plus beau que dans la réalité.

« Oui, affirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête. Tu es bien plus intéressante que je ne l'ai cru pendant longtemps.

— Vraiment ? Tu me prenais pour quoi, au juste, une emmerdeuse ? interrogea-t-elle avec dans la voix une pointe évidente de vexation qui ne lui échappa pas.

— Un peu, la taquina-t-il. Une névrosée, surtout. Mais tu sais, faut te mettre à ma place. T'étais toujours dans l'ombre de ton frère, à lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Et puis, c'est pas comme si ton comportement avec les profs arrangeait grand chose.

— Mon comportement avec les profs ? » s'indigna-t-elle en élevant la voix.

Il éclata de rire et termina son verre.

« Ouais, tu sais bien… »

Il prit une voix aiguë pour l'imiter :

« _Oui, professeur Slughorn. Avec plaisir, professeur Slughorn. Épousez-moi, professeur Slughorn !_ »

Alecto manqua de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de vin rouge, ce qui n'eut pour seul effet que d'exacerber l'hilarité d'Evan.

« Tu veux que je continue ? proposa-t-il aimablement. Parce que j'ai pas encore terminé.

— Oh, mais je t'en prie, l'encouragea-t-elle avec sarcasme. Continue. J'ai comme l'impression que t'as gardé ça pour toi pendant trop longtemps.

— Alors… »

Il fit mine de réfléchir, et en profita pour attraper la bouteille de vin et remplir à nouveau leur deux verres.

« Je me souviens aussi dans quel état lamentable tu t'es mis quand tu t'es fait larguer en cinquième année par le type de Serdaigle…

— Objection, argua Alecto. Il y a prescription. C'était il y a mille ans.

— Deux, corrigea Evan.

— Prescription, répéta-t-elle d'un ton féroce.

— Très bien, comme tu voudras, capitula-t-il. Alors j'imagine qu'on peut évoquer ton histoire ridicule avec Dolohov, non ? C'est un peu plus récent. »

Elle leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais quoi, Evan ? lança-t-elle d'un air provocant. Je commence à penser qu'en vérité, tu es jaloux de mes ex petits-copains. »

Il eut un sourire paisible qui la désarma et secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour exprimer son désaccord.

« Non. Moi, j'ai pas de quoi être jaloux. Eux, par contre…

— Eux quoi ? » s'enquit Alecto en plissant les yeux.

Evan prit un air peu concerné pour répondre :

« Eux pourraient l'être.

— À quoi tu fais référence, exactement ?

— Tu le sais aussi bien que moi » rétorqua-t-il.

Préférant se dérober à la conversation, elle saisit son verre et le vida d'une traite, le visage résolument tourné vers la cour intérieure. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand chose à admirer. Ce n'était qu'un carré de terre battue où persistaient quelques mauvaises herbes. Son attention erra sur la colonne ornée du visage de Salazar Serpentard, à l'angle du cloître. Le sculpteur semblait avoir su rendre justice à la réalité. Les traits émaciés, les sourcils perpétuellement froncés, le sourire sibyllin et un serpent enroulé autour du cou, même taillé dans la pierre, le fondateur de Serpentard inspirait la puissance et la grandeur, ce qui ne faisait que la renvoyer à ses propres peurs.

Elle se détourna, et ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d'Evan à nouveau.

« Ce n'était qu'un baiser, finit-elle par lâcher.

— Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'as l'air autant effrayé » argua-t-il.

Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou.

« Je ne suis pas effrayée, réfuta-t-elle.

— Alors pourquoi tu tiens autant à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, regretta d'avoir vidé son verre aussi vite. Il ne lui restait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, à présent, et plus la discussion avançait, plus son esprit s'embrumait. Elle perdait pied petit à petit. Lentement. Et ce n'était pas _si_ désagréable, finalement.

« Et _toi_ , pourquoi tu tiens autant à revenir là-dessus ? » riposta-t-elle, intriguée.

Délaissant son verre, il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir.

« Parce que je ne suis pas du genre à me voiler la face. Et que je ne vois pas de raisons pour ne pas recommencer. »

Surprise par sa franchise, Alecto entrouvrit la bouche et demeura interdite.

« À moins que toi, tu n'en aies, lâcha-t-il d'un ton égal, attendant de toute évidence qu'elle réplique.

— Je… » commença-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même, sans se départir de son expression abasourdie. L'information peinait à trouver sens dans son esprit. La faute à l'alcool. Ou peut-être pas.

« Bon, je te laisse réfléchir » fit-il en se levant.

Ses lèvres étaient relevées en un semblant de sourire. Aucun doute, la tournure de la conversation ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

« T'as qu'à terminer ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton la bouteille de vin. Qui sait ? Ça te donnera peut-être des idées. »

Sortant la main de sa poche, il attrapa son verre vide et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Oublie pas de me tenir au courant quand ta décision sera prise ! » lança-t-il avant de disparaître définitivement.

Secouant la tête dans le vide, Alecto s'empara de la bouteille qu'il avait laissé là et, en lieu et place de réponse, remplit son verre à ras-bord.

* * *

Ce chapitre était vraiment trèèèès centré Evan/Alecto et tourné post-baiser mais je pense que c'était nécessaire d'éclaircir quelques points dans leur petite tête (même si ça continue de tourner autour du pot). Il signe aussi la fin de la mission, on va passer aux choses sérieuses de ce côté-là très vite.

J'ai vraiment hâte aux prochains chapitres. Au moins les cinq prochains devraient se dérouler pendant les vacances selon mes plans donc ça va changer un peu de retrouver tout le monde en dehors de Poudlard. Ça va aussi me permettre de creuser un peu plus les personnages pour introduire les prochains pans de l'intrigue ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Muchas gracias mes revieweuses adorées !

 _SallyWolf_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pas de souci, tu peux prendre tout le temps que tu veux avant d'en laisser une c'est pas moi qui va te faire une remarque vu comment je prends du temps pour updater en ce moment… En tout cas, merci beaucoup. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir quand tu dis que chaque perso/partie de l'intrigue a son utilité parce que j'essaye de travailler là-dessus pour ne pas écrire des scènes entières dont on pourrait au final très bien se passer.  
Hahaha, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire pour le côté inattendu/prévisible, moi aussi j'ai eu cette sensation là alors que c'est quand même moi qui ai planifié mes chapitres mais bon. Des fois, je me laisse surprendre aussi. À très bientôt j'espère !


	16. Chapitre quinze

**29/09/2018** : Petit update en bas !

* * *

L'averse matinale martelait sans pitié les fenêtres du Poudlard Express. Au-dehors, le paysage était brouillé, déformé par les gouttes d'eau qui s'amoncelaient sur la vitre, et Alecto ne distinguait rien d'autre que le ciel gris et les contours vallonés et verdoyants des prairies écossaises. Rien d'excitant, en somme. Délaissant cette vue monotone, elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette, glissa la main dans son sac à main pour en tirer un livre et, s'allongeant sur le ventre, entreprit sans grand enthousiasme de tromper son ennui par la lecture. Sa solitude fût toutefois de courte durée, vite interrompue par un tambourinement à la porte.

Derrière la porte vitrée du compartiment, elle eut la surprise de découvrir Naomi Parkinson. Les traits tirés et les yeux bouffis par les larmes, ses fins cheveux blancs relevés tristement dans un chignon flou, elle affichait un air implorant qui à lui seul convainquit Alecto de la laisser entrer. Elle lui ouvrit la porte d'un simple mouvement de baguette, et Naomi se précipita à l'intérieur avec soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Alecto, perplexe.

Elle se souvenait être passée devant Naomi et Terrence, au petit matin, en allant s'installer avant le départ du train. Lorsqu'elle les avait vus, ils avançaient main dans la main, se dirigeant vers leur compartiment respectif en discutant. Jusque là, rien d'inhabituel. À Serpentard, les habitudes étaient bien rodées : traditionnellement, c'était les élèves de septième et de sixième année qui occupaient tout le dernier wagon du train et chaque compartiment était soigneusement réparti entre les différentes bandes. En temps normal, Alecto aurait dû s'installer avec Artemisia mais, pour des raisons évidentes, elle s'était engouffrée dans le premier compartiment libre avec l'intention de faire le trajet seule. Quant à Naomi, elle aurait dû rejoindre les deux autres filles de son année qu'elle fréquentait le reste du temps, Josefine Prewett et Ursula Abbot. Mais de toute évidence, il y avait du changement dans l'air, cette année.

« C'est Terrence » lâcha Naomi d'une voix où l'on pouvait encore entendre percer des larmes refoulées.

Elle remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, pieds posés sur la banquette, et entoura ses genoux de ses bras avant d'y faire disparaître son visage larmoyant. Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une robe-pull et une paire d'épais collants gris, si bien que, de Naomi, il ne semblait rester qu'un petit tas de laine grise surmonté d'un chignon pâle.

« Encore ? Je croyais que c'était réglé, entre vous, depuis la soirée de Slughorn.

— Non… répondit l'intéressée d'un ton plaintif sans relever le visage. Je viens juste de rompre avec lui… »

Elle redressa le menton, accorda à sa voisine une oeillade perçante :

« Tu resterais avec un mec qui te trompe, toi ?

— Terrence te trompe ? » répéta Alecto avec incrédulité.

Naomi hocha la tête puis l'enterra à nouveau dans le cocon de ses bras en étouffant un sanglot. Alecto ne bougea pas, prise au dépourvu. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu de relations très poussées avec Naomi, pas plus qu'avec Terrence, et elle ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi le statut de confidente lui tombait dessus comme ça, sans prévenir.

« Je suis désolée, Naomi. Vraiment. Mais… tu ne devrais pas en discuter avec Prewett, plutôt ? Ou Abbot, je sais pas, suggéra-t-elle.

— Oh, tiens, mais quelle bonne idée ! » s'esclaffa Naomi avec un rire jaune.

Relevant la tête, elle essuya d'un geste rageur ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

« Je devrais leur raconter et essayer de deviner, selon leurs réactions, avec laquelle des deux il a couché ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme feint.

— Il t'a trompé avec une de tes deux meilleures amies ? Mais tu ne sais pas laquelle ? fit Alecto, sceptique. Il n'a pas voulu te le dire ? »

Naomi garda le silence quelques instants.

« Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça… Il n'a pas _explicitement_ avoué qu'il me trompait, finit-elle par admettre à mi-voix, l'air agacé. Mais tu peux me croire. Je sens ces choses là. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

Alecto haussa très haut les sourcils, témoignant ainsi clairement de son opinion sur le sujet.

« Je vois… » marmonna-t-elle.

Son ton dubitatif lui attira les foudres de Naomi :

« De toute façon, je suis pas venue pour que tu me donnes ton avis. Je voulais juste avoir un peu de tranquillité, se renfrogna-t-elle.

— Ouais, eh bien moi aussi » riposta Alecto avec un sourire sarcastique.

Naomi pinça les lèvres dans une mimique qui semblait empruntée au professeur McGonagall.

« Tu sais, annonça-t-elle, tu ne devrais pas passer tout ton temps toute seule, comme ça. Ce n'est pas très sain, décréta-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

— Alors, pour commencer, je ne passe pas tout mon temps toute seule, se défendit Alecto. Et ensuite… dans le registre des relations saines, c'est quand même toi qui vient faire une crise de larmes dans _mon_ compartiment après avoir largué ton petit-copain pour des raisons plus ou moins très douteuses. »

Elle appuya son observation d'un coup d'oeil éloquent vers la mine dévastée de Naomi. Cette dernière accusa le coup :

« Je disais ça pour ton bien, c'est tout.

— C'est fou ce que tu penses aux autres » approuva Alecto avec un mince sourire.

Son ton était cependant dépourvu de méchanceté. Elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais dans le fond, la présence de Naomi ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Au contraire, cela l'empêchait de ressasser les mêmes pensées en boucle, lui évitait de songer au « je te laisse réfléchir » d'Evan, au sourire désabusé d'Antonin, aux deux longues semaines de vacances qui l'attendaient, coincée entre son père et son frère.

« Je sais, répliqua Naomi en se fendant d'un sourire similaire. Je suis profondément altruiste, renchérit-elle avec une éloquence toute théâtrale. D'ailleurs, c'est dommage que tu n'apprécies pas mes qualités à leur juste valeur parce que… »

Attirant son sac à main vers elle, elle glissa le bras à l'intérieur et en extirpa un énorme paquet vert fluo de Fizwizbiz.

«… j'aurai pu te laisser taper dedans, acheva-t-elle, les lèvres parées d'une moue faussement désolé.

— Très bien, soupira Alecto en feignant de s'avouer vaincue. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. »

Avec un sourire satisfait, Naomi déchira l'emballage plastique et le tendit à Alecto. Celle-ci plongea la main à l'intérieur et attrapa une pleine poignée de bonbon.

« Tu as conscience de la facilité avec laquelle tu es corruptible ? souligna Naomi.

— Pleinement conscience » répondit Alecto avec indifférence.

Naomi fourra un Fizwizbiz dans sa bouche à son tour et Alecto retrouva sa position initiale : allongée à plat ventre sur la banquette, reprenant sa lecture. Toutefois, elle s'interrompit au bout de quelques pages, et coula un regard en douce vers sa camarade :

« Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à régler le compte de Terrence, proposa-t-elle.

— Ça ira, refusa Naomi en esquissant une ébauche de sourire. J'élaborerai ma vengeance toute seule. Je vais avoir deux semaines pour ça, ça m'occupera.

— Comme tu veux. C'est juste que la dernière fois, ta pseudo tentative pour le rendre jaloux en sortant avec Arlan Greengrass, c'était pas forcément l'idée du siècle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, au juste ? »

Alecto abaissa définitivement son livre et s'octroya un instant afin de réfléchir aux maintes possibilités.

« On pourrait trafiquer son balai, le dénoncer pour tricherie et le faire virer de son poste de capitaine… Ou alors, tu pourrais lancer une rumeur sur lui. Un truc sale. Tu te souviens de Médée Zelenka ? C'est comme ça qu'elle a détruit la réputation de Macnair. »

Naomi hocha la tête tandis qu'un petit sourire emprunt de sadisme se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Plusieurs années auparavant, après que Walden Macnair l'ait humiliée en public en rompant avec elle au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, Médée Zelenka avait laissé échapper quelques détails douteux concernant son intimité avec ce dernier. Qu'importe la véracité des faits, tout le monde au château s'était empressé de répandre la rumeur, et pendant des mois, Walden n'avait pu faire un pas dans les couloirs sans que sa présence ne soit saluée par des bruits obscènes.

« Après, conclut Alecto d'un ton expert, si tu tiens tant que ça à le rendre jaloux, sors au moins avec son frère. Parce que Greengrass, franchement… »

Elle fit la grimace, et Naomi leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'admets que tu n'as pas que de mauvaises idées » reconnut-elle malgré tout.

Elles échangèrent un bref sourire complice. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence uniquement troublé par les pages tournées et les froissements de papier de bonbon mais soudain, Alecto releva la tête, attirée par un mouvement dans les couloirs du wagon, juste devant leur compartiment.

Elle reconnut Regulus au premier coup d'oeil. Il portait un costume noir impeccablement coupé et ses cheveux sombres étaient séparés d'une raie bien nette. Intérieurement, Alecto sourit. Seules les retrouvailles parentales expliquaient une telle attention portée à son apparence. S'il lui semblait parfois que Regulus cultivait soigneusement sa ressemblance avec son aîné, il avait pour l'occasion gommée toute similitude; tout, depuis ses habits couteux, ses joues imberbes, son maintien aristocratique l'éloignait de l'attitude insolente et de la beauté un peu sauvage et faussement négligée de Sirius qu'il s'appropriait le reste du temps.  
Il n'était pas seul. La main dans la sienne, la Poufsouffle avec qui Alecto l'avait vu à plusieurs occasions l'accompagnait. Elle était indéniablement jolie, les traits fins, la silhouette tout en courbes avenantes, mais leur couple paraissait mal assorti, et Alecto se demanda ce que penserait Walburga Black en voyant son fils adoré flanqué d'une fille portant une robe aussi courte et aux pieds une paire de go-go boots vernies blanches.

« Il ne devrait pas sortir avec cette fille-là » marmonna Naomi qui, tout comme Alecto, observait le couple avec attention.

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle.

« Moi non plus je suis pas fan de ses pompes, mais faut pas abuser non plus. »

Derrière la porte vitrée, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Regulus et la Poufsouffle commencèrent à s'embrasser, inconscients d'être observés.

« Tu ne la connais pas ? s'étonna Naomi en écarquillant les yeux.

— Non. Je devrais ? C'est qui ?

— Heidi Ashworth. »

Alecto continua de regarder Naomi sans comprendre :

« Et ? s'impatienta-t-elle, attendant la suite.

— Son père est un activiste pour les droits des sangs-de-bourbe. Brutus Ashworth, ça ne te dit vraiment rien ? Il a écrit une tribune dans la Gazette, après la bombe de l'été dernier… Tout le monde en a parlé. »

Quelque part dans l'esprit d'Alecto, une lumière s'alluma, et elle hocha la tête.

« Ah oui… Je vois qui c'est. Enfin, je crois. »

Elle reporta son attention sur Regulus et Heidi qui avaient cessé de s'embrasser et échangeaient à présent quelques paroles à voix basse, leurs visages penchés l'un vers l'autre, leurs mains entrelacées.

« Regulus est au courant ? interrogea Alecto.

— Évidemment. Mais apparement, ça ne l'a pas dissuadé.

— Et elle…? »

Naomi haussa vaguement les épaules :

« J'imagine qu'elle a vu sa Marque. Difficile de passer à côté.

— C'est bizarre, non ? »

Comment une fille vêtue à la mode moldue, élevée par un illuminé défenseur de sang-de-bourbe pouvait sortir avec l'héritier d'une famille de sang-pur extrémiste ? Il y avait là quelque chose qu'Alecto ne comprenait pas. Et pourtant, la preuve était juste là, sous ses yeux. Dans les regards énamourés et les secrets chuchotés que partageaient Regulus et Heidi dans l'intimité de leur couloir.

« Très bizarre, approuva Naomi avec un vif hochement de tête. Si tu veux mon avis, il est complètement inconscient. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille a des atouts disons… _évidents_ … »

Elle jeta un regard réprobateur au généreux décolleté de Heidi que laissait entrevoir sans pudeur l'encolure de sa robe avant de poursuivre :

« …qu'il doit nécessairement se la taper sans même vérifier sa généalogie. Enfin, se corrigea-t-elle d'elle-même, elle est quand même de sang-pur, le ciel soit loué, mais sa mère est une Weasley. Et son père… »

Elle secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'une insidieuse pensée.

« Dans le genre traître-à-son-sang, cette fille là, c'est le jackpot. En plus… »

Naomi s'interrompit brutalement, laissant sa phrase en suspend, et toute couleur s'estompa instantanément de son visage. Les joues exsangues et les lèvres ourlées dans une moue surprise, elle fixa la porte du compartiment d'un air interdit. Terrence Nott attendait derrière.

« Vous savez de quoi vous avez l'air, toutes les deux ? lâcha-t-il avec un sourire. De deux petites vieilles en train de critiquer les passants. »

Il scruta le visage de Naomi, et toute sa belle confiance en lui l'abandonna d'un seul coup lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle ne sourirait pas à sa pitoyable tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Naomi… Écoute, je suis venu pour qu'on parle. Tu ne m'as pas laissé en placer une, tout à l'heure et… Naomi ! »

Il tapota la vitre pour attirer son attention, mais la jeune femme tourna soigneusement la tête à l'opposé, vers la fenêtre du compartiment, dans une posture trop raide pour être naturelle afin de lui signifier son indifférence. Il poussa un soupir bruyant et se tourna vers Alecto, qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène, s'en délectant tout en tâchant de ne pas trop en avoir l'air.

« Alecto, ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît » supplia-t-il.

L'intéressée scruta Naomi, cherchant à déceler le moindre refus dans son regard, mais celle-ci ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention qu'à Terrence. Elle fixait la fenêtre comme si l'idée de s'y jeter lui paraissait des plus séduisantes.

« Alecto ! » répéta ce dernier d'un ton plus pressant.

Alecto attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur la poignée. Alarmée par le coulissement de la porte, Naomi tourna vivement la tête, avisa Terrence, et jeta à Alecto un regard haineux qui ne signifiait qu'une chose. _Traîtresse_. _Tu oses me faire ça ? Après t'être enfilé la moitié de mes Fizwizbiz ?_

« Naomi, fit Terrence en s'approchant d'elle. Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer ! Je ne…

— Bon, coupa Alecto dans un raclement de gorge embarrassé. Je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité. »

Elle se releva prestement de la banquette, saisit au passage le paquet de bonbons à la volée, et passa l'encadrement de la porte sans se retourner. Elle traversa la couloir, sans parvenir à éviter Regulus et Heidi qui se trouvaient en plein milieu et ne l'avaient même pas remarquée.

« Pardon » articula-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Heidi se décala précipitamment sur le côté dans une cavalcade de talons. Lorsqu'Alecto l'effleura du regard, elle nota ses joues empourprées et ses grands yeux brillants. Elle était vraiment ravissante. Dans le genre fragile poupée de porcelaine, néanmoins.

« Salut, Alecto » la salua Regulus d'un air engageant.

Contrairement à sa petite-amie, il ne semblait pas troublé outre-mesure.

« Salut » répondit Alecto du bout des lèvres.

Elle dévisagea Heidi de haut en bas, bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, sans un mot ni un sourire, afin de faire sentir à Regulus qu'elle désapprouvait. Reportant ensuite son attention sur ce dernier, elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête. _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as perdu l'esprit ?_ aurait-elle voulu s'écrier. Mais à la place, elle poursuivit son chemin sans s'attarder davantage. Après son passage, elle entendit le bredouillement chuchoté d'Heidi.

« J'ai fait un truc de mal… ?

— Laisse tomber, répliqua Regulus d'un voix suffisament forte pour lui assurer d'être entendu par Alecto, déjà rendue à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle doit être jalouse. Comme toutes les autres…

— Dans tes rêves, Black ! » s'exclama l'intéressée.

Juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte à l'extrémité du wagon elle entendit le rire de Regulus résonner dans tout le couloir.

Pour séparer les deux wagons, il n'y avait qu'une passerelle séparée du vide de chaque côté par un simple garde-corps. Et sur ce dernier était déjà accoudé quelqu'un, cheveux affolés par le vent et cigarette se consumant au bout des doigts. Evan. Comme si le destin s'acharnait à le mettre dans les jambes d'Alecto où qu'elle aille. Elle songea une seconde à s'en aller, consciente, toutefois, que c'était déjà trop tard. Il leva la tête en entendant la porte du wagon se rabattre, et sourit de la voir là. Elle avança d'un pas, s'adossa à la porte, la main toujours sur la poignée, comme prête à s'enfuir.

« Je te cherchais pas, précisa-t-elle de but en blanc. Enfin, je savais pas que t'étais là… C'est juste que y a Terrence et Naomi dans mon wagon et… bref… »

Elle se morigéna intérieurement d'avoir trop parlé.

«… je suis sortie prendre l'air » acheva-t-elle d'une seule traite.

Le silence s'alourdit tandis qu'il soufflait la fumée de sa cigarette dans le vent.

« Je ne t'ai posé aucune question, Alecto, fit-il finalement remarquer. T'as pas besoin de te justifier… Même si, l'un comme l'autre, on sait très bien que tu t'es arrangée pour qu'on se retrouve coincés là tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un haussement de sourcil plein de sous-entendus.

— Abruti » soupira-t-elle en roulant exagérément des yeux.

Il se fendit d'un sourire en coin :

« Tu sais, plus tu prononces ce mot, moins t'as l'air de le penser.

— Offre-moi une cigarette et tais-toi » exigea-t-elle avec la ferme intention de changer de sujet.

Le sourire d'Evan s'élargit. Elle fit un pas en avant et il glissa la main dans sa poche, sortant une cigarette de son paquet avant de la laisser tomber dans sa main tendue.

« Je rêve ou tu fumes des moldues ? » s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Il se dédouana d'un mouvement d'épaules :

« Elles sont moins chères. Je te rappelle que je suis ruiné. »

Elle répondit d'une moue dubitative.

« Pour autant que je sache, t'as plus de soixante-dix gallions dans ta valise à l'instant précis où on se parle. »

Il tapota la cendre de sa cigarette par-dessus la balustrade et finit par hocher la tête, se résignant.

« Bon, ok. La vérité, c'est qu'elles sont meilleures. »

Alecto porta la main devant sa bouche ouverte en forme de « O » parfait, faisant mine d'être choquée.

« Ne répète jamais ça devant Bellatrix. Elle a jeté des _doloris_ pour moins que ça.

— Je ne m'y risquerai pas, décréta-t-il d'un ton catégorique. Je tiens trop à la vie. »

Alecto glissa la cigarette dans sa bouche, et il pencha sa baguette vers elle pour la lui allumer :

« Tu dois me promettre de garder le secret.

— Je verrais ce que je peux faire » plaisanta-t-elle avec une oeillade entendue.

Elle prit quelques bouffées de sa cigarette et finit par hocher la tête d'un air convaincu.

« C'est vrai qu'elles sont meilleures. »

Elle finit par s'accouder au garde-corps, à côté de lui. Coincés entre les deux wagons, la pluie ne les atteignait pas, mais elle noyait la campagne tout entière, diluant le paysage dans un nuancier de vert, de brun et de gris.

« Mais franchement, reprit-elle, j'ai dû mal à t'imaginer dans une boutique moldue pour en acheter. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle et s'autorisa un bref sourire en coin :

« C'est pas très difficile. Je vis dans un bled de moldus.

— Vraiment ? Ton père le candidat du parti Ultra-Conservateur Sang-Pur vit parmi les moldus ?

— Ouais. Il n'a pas eu vraiment le choix, pour être honnête. On s'est installés chez ma grand-mère après avoir vendu la maison de Londres… Elle vit dans un petit village perdu, dans le Dorset.

— C'est gentil de sa part de vous avoir accueilli. »

Evan éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de balancer son mégot éteint par-dessus la rambarde, à la merci de la pluie et du vent.

« 'Gentil' n'est pas l'adjectif qui définit le mieux ma grand-mère, lâcha-t-il. À choisir, j'aurais plutôt dit 'odieuse'. On parle quand même de la femme qui a élevé mon père. Et Druella Black. »

Son regard s'attarda dans la contemplation du paysage.

« De tous ses petits-enfants, la seule qu'elle n'a pas essayé de noyer dans la baignoire enfant, c'est Bella. »

Il croisa le regard effaré d'Alecto en tournant la tête.

« Dis-moi que tu plaisantes.

— Presque pas » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il s'empara d'une seconde cigarette et la glissa entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. Ni lui ni Alecto ne parlèrent durant les minutes qui suivirent, préférant fumer en silence, puis cette dernière reprit finalement la parole :

« Tu crois que quelqu'un le remarquera si on passe les deux prochaines semaines cachés dans ce train au lieu de rentrer chez nous ? On pourrait camper dans un compartiment. J'ai des provisions, ajouta-t-elle en brandissant fièrement son paquet de Fizwizbiz.

— L'idée est plus que tentante, admit Evan avec un éclat de rire, mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que oui. »

Alecto eut un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« C'est si horrible que ça, chez toi ?

— Entre mon frère qui rêve de me crever les yeux et mon père qui a un débit optimal de dix mots par jour, l'ambiance n'est pas très chaleureuse, répondit l'intéressée, pince-sans-rire.

— Et ta mère ?

— Elle ne me parle pas non plus. Enfin, elle ne parle plus, tout court, précisa Alecto. Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle ne reconnaît plus personne. »

Evan acquiesça simplement, sans insister.

« Dommage pour le camping.

— Oui. Vraiment dommage » approuva Alecto.

Elle acheva sa cigarette. Une bourrasque dissipa la fumée blanche qui formait un nuage au-dessus de sa tête.

« Bon… Je devrais y aller. Histoire de m'assurer que Naomi n'a pas assassiné Terrence… Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Ça marche. Appelle-moi si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour vous débarrasser du corps.

— Promis. »

Elle fit volte-face, main sur la poignée de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Au fait, merci. Pour la cigarette moldue… Et bon courage pour ton retour. »

Elle croisa son regard une dernière fois, appuya sur la clenche et disparût à l'intérieur.

x

La gare de King's Cross était noire de monde et bourdonnante de l'excitation des retrouvailles. En retrait, Alecto se tenait soigneusement à distance de toutes ces effusions et patientait à proximité d'une arcade, assise sur sa malle. Amycus était à côté d'elle, debout, les bras croisés et, tout comme elle, il scrutait l'horizon à la recherche de la silhouette familière de leur père. Le retard de ce dernier ne les inquiétait cependant ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il oubliait l'horaire d'arrivée du train ramenant ses enfants à la maison. De toute façon, du plus loin que s'en souvenait Alecto, jamais ses parents n'étaient venus les récupérer à l'heure. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient, le quai était en général désert ou presque, à l'exception d'un contrôleur et de quelques retardataires. Une fois, même, Alecto ne l'oublierai jamais, c'était la mère de Celestina Malefoy qui avait insisté pour les raccompagner jusqu'au Manoir Carrow, soucieuse de les voir tous les deux livrés à eux-mêmes, sagement assis sur un banc, seuls. Ils n'avaient que douze ou treize ans. « Je suis tellement désolée, s'était exclamé leur mère, après coup, les yeux grands ouverts et l'air déboussolé. Je vous avais complètement oublié ! ». « C'est pas grave, maman » avait répondu Alecto en haussant simplement les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois.

Pour passer le temps, Alecto se mit à observer à distance les retrouvailles familiales de ses camarades de Serpentard. Avec un pincement au coeur, elle vit la mère de Spencer Wilkes serrer son fils dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que, au bord de l'étouffement, il ne s'en extirpe de force, tout en parlant très fort dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Non loin, Ulysse Avery saluait son père d'une très formelle poignée de main avant qu'ils ne transplanent aussitôt. Les parents de Terrence et Henry Nott étaient présents tous les deux. Ils se tenaient par la main sur le quai de la gare, comme s'ils ne supportaient pas d'être séparés l'un de l'autre, et hélèrent leurs enfants sans se soucier d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Terrence comme Henry les embrassèrent du bout des lèvres, l'air raisonnablement embarrassé. Kayla Shafiq fût accueillie par sa soeur plus âgée, Corban Yaxley par un elfe de maison mandaté pour l'accueillir, et Ciara Rookwood par sa mère. Toutes deux présentaient une ressemblance frappante. Avec ses longs cheveux caramel, sa peau bronzée, son rouge-à-lèvres outrancier et sa robe moulant ses formes sans vergogne, cette dernière devint rapidement l'attraction principale de tout le quai. Cependant, elle ne sembla se soucier ni des regards scandalisés que dardait sur elle la ligue des mères sang-pur bien-pensantes (présidée par Walburga Black) ni des oeillades discrètes et appréciatrices de certains hommes de l'assistance.

« Tu ne vas pas saluer belle-maman ? » lança Alecto à son frère d'un ton moqueur.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard à lui glacer le sang et détourna froidement la tête. En soupirant intérieurement, Alecto retourna à sa contemplation silencieuse.

Dans la foule dense, un visage encadré par de longs cheveux aux nuances oscillant entre blond et roux attira son regard. Artemisia avançait, la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur les pavés du quai, avec la démarche d'un condamné à mort se rendant sur les lieux de son exécution. Sur ses joues arrondies, les taches de rousseur constellaient sa peau comme des milliers de larmes. Ses parents l'entouraient, sa mère à côté d'elle, son bras passé sous le sien, et son père derrière, poussant le chariot transportant sa valise et la cage de sa vieille chouette. Ils la talonnaient de si près qu'ils semblaient tout deux redouter qu'elle leur échappe. Un instant, Alecto espéra qu'elle tournerait la tête et l'apercevrait. Qu'elles s'adresseraient un sourire et un signe de tête. Mais Artemisia n'en fit rien, et l'espoir d'Alecto s'évapora lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus que le dos de Mr. Selwyn comme point d'ancrage dans la foule.

« Alecto. »

Amycus interpella sa soeur en lui adressa un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Il est là. »

Il pointa le menton à sa gauche, et suivant cette trajectoire des yeux, Alecto distingua enfin son père, se frayant sans mal un passage entre les familles et les chariots. À près de soixante ans, ce dernier arborait toujours la large carrure de sa jeunesse, après une vie entière à l'entretenir en travaillant dans le domaine familial. Inutile de se demander de qui Amycus tenait sa stature d'armoire à glace. Alors que son père se rapprochait, son visage se détacha plus nettement au milieu de tous les autres et Alecto lui trouva l'air exténué. En dépit de sa complète indifférence à l'égard de son apparence, son père avait toujours été un homme séduisant, avec sa peau basanée par le soleil, ses charmantes ridules au coin des yeux et ses tempes grisonnantes; rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait plu à sa mère, malgré ses vingts années supplémentaires et son fâcheux manque de conversation. Mais là, au milieu de la foule, vêtu de son imperméable noir, le col remonté jusqu'aux oreilles, il lui apparu plus vieux que jamais. Pour la toute première fois, Alecto eut la sensation que son père avait décidé de laisser le chagrin le dévorer, petit bout par petit bout. Comme s'il ne voulait plus lutter pour se dépêtrer du marécage. Comme s'il avait compris que c'était bien plus facile, bien plus doux de se laisser emporter.

« Mon garçon. »

Tibérius salua son fils d'une brève et maladroite étreinte, puis se pencha vers Alecto, la serra contre lui une demie seconde avant de s'écarter aussitôt.

« Désolé. J'ai eu du mal à transplaner. Il pleut. »

Il leur adressa un sourire bancal, effleura la foule du regard. Son malaise grandissant était visible à l'oeil nu. Il était après tout un homme de silence et de grands espaces, et cette gare, avec ce va-et-vient constant et cette atmosphère oppressante était ce qu'il y avait de plus éloigné de son monde. Alecto empoigna sa valise d'une main :

« C'est pas grave, papa. On est prêts. »

Il lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et tendit le bras vers elle. De l'autre côté, il fit de même en direction d'Amycus. Tous deux s'accrochèrent fermement à leur père.

« Très bien. Alors dans ce cas, rentrons à la maison. »

x

Fût un temps, le Manoir familial avait été aux yeux d'Alecto le plus bel endroit du monde, mais à présent, il n'avait plus de magnifique que le souvenir.

Au milieu des champs, des jardins et du sous-bois qui s'étalaient à perte de vue tout autour, le Manoir était le seul point blanc à l'horizon. Il donnait autrefois l'impression de dominer le paysage, s'élevant comme une sentinelle au milieu de la verdure, mais la nature avait désormais repris ses droits. L'allée de galets blancs menant à la porte d'entrée foisonnait de mauvaises herbes tandis que dans le jardin, les arbustes et les herbes folles poussaient à leur guise, n'ayant plus été taillés depuis bien longtemps. La façade du Manoir, quant à elle, était lézardée de fissures, et presque entièrement grignotée par le lierre sauvage. Ce dernier gagnait un peu plus de terrain à chacune des visites d'Alecto, asphyxiant la maison jusqu'à l'étouffement. Du rosier grimpant qui courrait autrefois jusqu'aux fenêtres du premier étage, il ne restait plus rien, sinon un triste squelette nu et chétif, sans feuilles, sans bourgeons, sans vie.

Amycus et Alecto longèrent l'allée sans un mot, précédés par leur père. D'un sortilège informulé, Tibérius déverrouilla la porte d'entrée qui émit un grincement de protestation en s'ouvrant, et ils entrèrent tous les trois à l'intérieur. Abasourdi par le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, Alecto se figea au beau milieu de l'entrée, incapable d'articuler un mot.

Devant elle, jouxtant le grand escalier de marbre, se trouvait le salon. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Car, en dehors de trois fauteuils en osier qu'elle reconnut comme étant ceux qui meublaient auparavant la véranda, et de la table basse, il n'y avait plus rien dans la pièce. Les deux canapés de velours émeraude manquaient à l'appel, tout comme le guéridon sous la fenêtre, la lampe sur pied qu'Alecto aimait tant, le miroir surplombant la cheminée, la bibliothèque et, au mur, le portrait de sa mère qu'avait peint un artiste renommé lorsqu'elle était adolescente.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, papa ? s'enquit Amycus. T'as décidé de déménager ? »

Les bras ballants, Tibérius se tourna vers ses enfants.

« Non, non, pas du tout… Je voulais faire de l'ordre. Toutes ces affaires, ça me rappelait trop… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais Amycus et Alecto avaient saisi. _Votre mère_.

Avant son accident, chiner des meubles anciens avait été l'une des seules passions de Cora Carrow. Les souvenirs d'enfance d'Alecto étaient ponctués de dimanche après-midi où sa mère les emmenait tous deux, Amycus et elle, avec elle dans les marchés aux puces, chez les brocanteurs et les antiquaires. Alecto se souvenait surtout des boutiques poussiéreuses, des livres aux pages jaunies qu'elle regardait sans toucher, et des yeux de sa mère qui s'illuminaient d'une joie inédite lorsqu'elle parvenait à dénicher une pièce rare. Dimanche après dimanche, sa mère avait entièrement meublé le Manoir, et chaque objet était chargé d'un morceau de sa vie.  
Elle avait trouvé les deux canapés émeraude quelques jours avant Noël et il neigeait, le jour où l'antiquaire était venu les livrer. Alecto avait gardé en tête l'image du velours vert piqueté de flocons fondus. Le miroir ornant le manteau de la cheminée constituait un autre de ses souvenirs préférés; sa mère l'avait remarqué dans une petite boutique du comté, mais il était si cher qu'elle n'avait pas osé l'acheter. Mis au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre, Tibérius le lui avait offert à son anniversaire, quelques semaines plus tard. Ce jour-là avait été l'une des rares fois où elle avait vu ses parents s'embrasser.  
Quant à la bibliothèque, à la lampe et au guéridon, ils renfermaient eux aussi des histoires similaires. Le genre d'histoire désormais trop douloureuses pour Tibérius à affronter tous les jours. Alecto pouvait le comprendre. Après tout, elle avait bien dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet, dans sa chambre à Poudlard, une lettre de sa mère qu'elle n'osait ni regarder, ni toucher, et encore moins lire. Alors si son père voulait s'épargner des souffrances inutiles en vidant le salon, comme pour désinfecter les lieux de toute preuve qu'ils aient un jour pu être heureux, alors elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

« Mr Amycus, Miss Alecto, quelle joie de vous savoir de retour ! »

L'elfe de maison des Carrow, Timmy, se matérialisa devant eux et s'inclina dans une petite révérence, manquant de peu de faire tomber le béret de marin ornant le sommet de son crâne.

« Désirez-vous une tasse de thé ?

— Oui, merci, acquiesça distraitement Amycus. Et il faudra aussi monter nos valises.

— Bien entendu, ce sera fait, Mr Amycus, s'empressa d'approuver Timmy en se redressant. Une tasse de thé pour vous aussi, Miss Alecto ?

— Non, ça ira. Merci. »

Avec un nouveau petit signe de tête de déférence, l'elfe s'éclipsa en direction de la cuisine en empruntant une porte dérobée.

« Je vais monter ma valise dans ma chambre, annonça Alecto.

— Laisse, protesta Amycus en fronçant les sourcils. Timmy va le faire.

— C'est bon, insista-t-elle. Je m'en charge. »

Elle tourna la tête vers son père.

« Je redescendrai pour le dîner. »

Il inclina la tête en signe d'approbation et sans ajouter un mot, elle s'échappa du rez-de-chaussée, escaladant l'escalier aussi vite que le lui permettait sa lourde malle.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle laissa échappa un furtif soupir de soulagement. Ici, au moins, son père n'avait touché à rien. Le papier-peint au motif fleuri et aux couleurs délavées qui tapissait les murs depuis sa plus tendre enfance était toujours le même, et Alecto l'embrassa du regard avec nostalgie, inexplicablement heureuse de le retrouver. Délaissant sa valise, elle s'avança vers la fenêtre, et tenta de l'ouvrir. Le lierre sauvage s'était épanoui sur les carreaux, obstruant la vue et gênant l'ouverture. Après quelques instants de lutte tenace, elle parvint à libérer un courant d'air frais et s'assit sur l'ottomane placée sous la fenêtre.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, se forçant à respirer normalement, à ignorer la mélancolie lui enserrant douloureusement la poitrine. Plus que jamais, elle aurait aimé être réconfortée, être serrée fort dans les bras de quelqu'un, qu'on lui caresse le dos et les cheveux en lui répétant que tout irait bien.

Levant les yeux, elle remarqua un élément nouveau au-dessus de son bureau. Quelqu'un - son père, qui d'autre ? - avait accroché là le tableau de sa mère, celui qui trônait auparavant sur un mur du salon. La peinture était vieille de plus de vingt ans, ayant été achevée avant la fin de la scolarité de Cora, mais ses traits étaient demeurés les mêmes jusqu'à ce que l'accident les ravage. C'était ainsi qu'Alecto aimait le mieux se souvenir de sa mère, comme d'une beauté immuable et raffinée sur lequel le temps n'avait aucune emprise. Un observateur peu attentif aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple tableau inanimé, mais Alecto l'avait suffisamment observé durant toutes ces années pour savoir que sa mère clignait des yeux de temps en temps, et que le noir abyssal de ses iris semblait la suivre à chacun de ses mouvements. Son sourire, lui, était fixe. Un sourire ténu, presque imperceptible, mystérieux. Un sourire ployant sous le poids des secrets, tous ces secrets qu'Alecto ne connaîtrait jamais. Dans sa gorge, un sanglot enfla et, couvée des yeux par le portrait de sa mère, elle cessa de retenir ses larmes.

x

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Alecto dévisagea son frère par-dessus sa tasse de thé fumante. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, attablés autour d'un copieux petit-déjeuner préparé par Timmy. De tout le rez-de-chaussée, cette pièce était l'une des seules laissée intacte par Tibérius; probablement car la cuisine était l'antre de l'elfe et qu'en règle générale, personne d'autre n'y mettait les pieds. Lorsque la salle à manger était encore pourvue d'une table, c'était là-bas que la famille mangeait. Jamais ici.

« T'expliquer quoi ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Amycus tendit le bras vers le comptoir en se balançant légèrement en arrière sur sa chaise et attrapa un magazine qu'il laissa tomber devant le nez de sa soeur. Entre les pages de papier glacé s'échappa une enveloppe blanche, adressée à Alecto.

« _Ça_. Un hibou l'a déposé pour toi ce matin. »

Il jeta au magazine une oeillade des plus dédaigneuse avant de poursuivre :

« Tu t'es abonnée au Mensuel du Sorcier Éclairé ?

— Quoi ? Non ! » se récria Alecto en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux sur la petite enveloppe qui accompagnait le magazine, elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture, italique, fine et étroite, presque indéchiffrable, et comprit aussitôt. L'envoi venait de Kayla.

« Non, c'est bon. Je crois savoir ce que c'est. C'est normal. »

Elle reposa sa tasse de thé et décacheta l'enveloppe en tachant d'ignorer le regard soupçonneux que dardait sur elle Amycus.

 _Alecto,_

 _J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien._  
 _Je t'envoie cette lettre pour t'annoncer que j'ai finalement fait publier mon article. Certaines causes méritent bien quelques sacrifices. J'espère que je ne le regretterai pas._  
 _Je t'envoie également une copie du magazine. Je n'ai pas cité ton nom, j'ai pensé qu'il était inutile que nous ayons des ennuis toutes les deux._

 _Merci pour ton aide,_  
 _Kayla S. Shafiq_

Alecto reposa la lettre sur la table et s'empara du magazine, dissimulant une certaine appréhension sous un masque de complète indifférence. Le numéro était intitulé « Soulevons le voile : l'esclavagisme dans la société sorcière de nos jours ». L'article principal, de plusieurs pages, était consacré à la question de la place des elfes de maison et à leur absence de droits, sujet somme toute intéressant, mais Alecto le survola à peine, tournant les pages à toute vitesse. Elle n'accorda pas plus d'attention au dossier sur le sort réservés aux sombrals trop âgés pour servir de moyen de transport, ni au reportage-photo dans un abattoir clandestin. Enfin, elle tomba sur ce qui l'intéressait réellement : le dossier sur les cracmols. Il était composé de divers articles, mais elle identifia sans mal celui qu'avait écrit Kayla. Il occupait près d'une page, et était surmonté d'un titre en caractères gras : « L'exploitation des cracmols dans l'industrie sorcière ». Tout en bas, à droite, en très petit, on distinguait deux initiales. _K. S._

Avec empressement, elle parcourut l'article des yeux, lisant en diagonale. Kayla ne citait aucun nom, mais il était plus qu'aisé de deviner à qui elle faisait référence lorsqu'elle évoquait « une entreprise familiale détenant le monopole de la production de Rosée de Lune en Grande-Bretagne » ou encore « les plus grands exportateurs de Mandariniers Magiques à l'étranger ». Les propos d'Alecto n'avaient pas été retenus, ne desservant probablement pas les intérêts du sujet comme Kayla l'aurait voulu, mais cette dernière était cependant parvenu à interviewer un cracmol employé par son père. Il avait choisi de garder l'anonymat, mais son témoignage n'en était pas moins accablant :« Deux mornilles de l'heure à travailler dans les champs, ça porte un nom, disait-il. C'est de l'esclavage, ni plus ni moins, mais peu d'entre nous sont en capacité de refuser. Pour un cracmol au chômage, les places sont rares ». Il décrivait également les conditions de travail : peu de pauses, pas de syndicats, de rares congés, que Kayla étayait à grands coups de statistiques assassines, avant de terminer ainsi son article : « Aujourd'hui, nombreux sont les cracmols sur le marché du travail désirant être employés dans des entreprises sorcières, une situation dont profitent allègrement certaines compagnies pour améliorer leurs coûts de production avec le plus grand mépris à l'égard de la législation du travail. Une situation précaire sur laquelle le gourvernement Minchum semble fermer les yeux. De crainte, peut-être, de ternir ses relations avec les grands industriels ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grogna Amycus en déchiffrant le titre de l'article de Kayla par-dessus son épaule. L'exploitation des cracmols dans l'industrie sorcière ? »

Alecto sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas vu se lever, pas plus qu'elle n'avait remarqué sa présence dans son dos. Elle referma le magazine avec précipitation.

« Alecto… Donne-le moi.

— Quoi ? lança-t-elle innocemment.

— Le magazine. Donne-le-moi, ordonna Amycus. Je veux lire l'article.

— Tu t'intéresses aux conditions de travail des cracmols, toi, maintenant ? » railla-t-elle en s'efforçant d'adopter une attitude détachée.

Elle coinça le magazine sous son bras, fit crisser sa chaise sur le carrelage et se leva, prête à quitter la cuisine. Il s'interposa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, lui faisant barrage.

« Je m'y intéresse à peu près autant que toi, répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme. C'est-à-dire pas du tout. C'est pour ça que je suis surpris de te voir lire un truc pareil, t'as quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

— Ne prétend pas savoir à quoi je m'intéresse, s'agaça-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Tu ne me connais plus. On ne se connait plus. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer. Je suis encore libre de lire ce que je veux. »

Il profita de sa colère pour s'emparer sournoisement du Mensuel. Son butin à la main, il s'empressa de partir, s'éloignant dans le couloir en ignorant l'écho furieux de la voix d'Alecto dans son dos.

« Rends-moi ça, Amycus ! »

Elle s'élança à sa suite, faisant des pieds et des mains pour récupérer le magazine, mais il le tenait bien trop haut au-dessus d'elle pour qu'elle ne puisse s'en saisir.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, les enfants ? »

Tibérius apparut au détour d'un couloir, un air hagard au visage qu'accentuait les lunettes rondes coincées sur l'arrête de son nez. Il tenait à la main une grande plume de paon, dont l'extrémité tachée d'encre noire gouttait sur le sol. Alecto devina qu'il avait entendu les cris depuis son bureau.

« Bonjour, papa, tu tombes très bien » le salua Amycus.

Il s'approcha de son père à grands pas tandis qu'Alecto, ayant renoncé à récupérer le magazine, s'arrêtait au milieu du hall.

« Tiens. Voilà ce qui se passe. Page 38. »

Tibérius s'empara du Mensuel, incertain. Il croisa le regard de sa fille, comme pour lui demander de quoi il était question, mais Alecto se détourna, le regard fuyant.

« Bravo, Alecto. Ça ne te suffisait pas d'avoir détruit notre famille, il fallait aussi que tu détruises la réputation de notre entreprise, persifla Amycus.

— Je n'ai rien dit, strictement rien, qui ne porte atteinte à notre réputation ! objecta Alecto. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui est écrit là-dedans !

— Mais de toute évidence, tu savais ce qui allait être publié dans ce torchon, et tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher ça ! Et puis… ajouta-t-il après une courte pause, si tu n'avais vraiment rien à te reprocher, tu n'aurais pas fait tout ce cinéma pour m'empêcher de le lire.

— Je… »

Écoeurée par l'injustice de ces accusations, elle se tut. Son regard dévia vers leur père. Tibérius lisait l'article, sans prêter attention à leur dispute, mais son front était barré d'une ride peinée.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te causer du tort, papa » souffla-t-elle.

Puis, aussi sec, elle tourna les talons et sortit par la porte d'entrée, de peur d'avoir à affronter le regard chagriné de son père.

x

L'aile de Sainte-Mangouste dédiée au service de neuromagie baignait dans un calme paisible. Pas de cris, pas de tumulte. Alecto traversait les couloirs, frissonnant malgré son épais pardessus d'hiver. Dans un hôpital, le silence rimait avec la mort, et elle trouvait quelque chose de proprement effrayant à cet endroit blanc, vide et froid. Comme une atmosphère de fin du monde.

« Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ? »

Une guérisseuse à l'air juvénile lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

« Je rends visite à ma mère… Elle est dans la salle 3.

— Cora Carrow ? »

Alecto hocha la tête. La guérisseuse baissa les yeux sur le bouquet qui occupait ses mains, une brassée de fleurs sauvages du jardin dont les corolles penchaient tristement en avant, les tiges ayant souffert d'avoir été trop serrées pendant le trajet, et elle prit un air navré.

« Je vois… Au fond du couloir, à votre gauche. Enfin, j'imagine que vous connaissez le chemin.

— Merci, répondit Alecto avec un nouveau hochement de tête.

— Bon courage » lança gentiment la guérisseur en la dépassant.

« Salle 3 — Patients longue durée » proclamait la plaque dorée fixée sur la porte. De sa main libre, Alecto frappa un petit coup, et entra sans attendre de réponse. C'était inutile. Personne ici n'était en mesure de lui répondre. La chambre était grande, suffisamment, en tout cas, pour contenir quatre lits tout en garantissant à chacun un espace plus ou moins intime. Des rideaux séparaient chaque coin, mais ils n'étaient pas tirés. _À quoi bon ?_ songea amèrement Alecto en s'avançant. Les trois autres formes allongées sous les draps étaient aussi vivaces que sa mère, aucun risque, donc, qu'ils ne se dérangent les uns les autres. Ses talons claquèrent contre l'hideux linoléum tandis qu'elle s'approchait du lit de sa mère, le deuxième sur la droite. Prenant bien garde à ce que ses yeux ne dérive pas vers le visage de cette dernière, elle s'arrêta devant la commode faisant office de table de nuit et attrapa le bouquet de freesias fanés qui occupait un vase tout en grimaçant. Probablement un cadeau de son père.

« C'est quand même incroyable d'être le leader de la production horticole sorcière et de manquer à ce point de bon goût en matière de composition florale » râla-t-elle toute seule en jetant le-dit bouquet dans la poubelle voisine.

Elle le remplaça par son propre bouquet, et passa les minutes suivantes à l'arranger le plus joliment possible. Très vite, cependant, elle dût cesser. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle était venue. Elle pivota vers le lit, prête à regarder sa mère, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Comme à chaque fois, comme si cela rendait les choses plus faciles, elle commença par regarder ses pieds : deux monticules pointant sous les couvertures, puis ses jambes dont on distinguait à peine les contours, son buste mince et - c'est là que les choses se compliquaient - ses mains reposant sur sa poitrine, si blanches que la moindre veine ressortait à outrance. Venait ensuite le cou, long et fin, où courait une interminable cicatrice rose comme une rigole filant rejoindre le bras d'une autre cicatrice, là-bas, sous les draps blancs, où il était plus facile pour Alecto de ne pas y penser. Enfin, son regard rencontrait les cheveux, blonds, coupés en carré plongeant comme avant, et en dernier, son visage, où les cicatrices ressemblaient aux ramifications d'un arbre.

« Le pare-brise lui a explosé en plein visage, avait dit un guérisseur, le jour où Alecto avait osé demander ce qui était exactement arrivé.

— Le pare-brise ? avait-elle répété en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est un morceau de verre. Un gigantesque morceau de verre. »

La pensée du délicat visage de sa mère criblé de fragments de verre lui avait soulevé le coeur. Et continuait toujours de le faire.

« Salut, maman. »

Elle tira un tabouret abandonné sur le côté, et s'y assit. Sa mère dormait, les yeux fermés, sa poitrine se soulevant à allure régulière. Parfois, quand Alecto venait lui rendre visite, elle était éveillée, et elle fixait le plafond les yeux grands ouverts, mais Alecto la préférait les yeux clos. C'était moins effrayant. Moins réel.

« J'ai jeté les fleurs de papa. Elles étaient hideuses. Désolée que tu aies dû supporter ça. »

Sa voix manqua de s'éteindre, et elle se racla la gorge pour chasser toute trace de larmes. D'un coup sec, elle tira également le rideau, afin d'avoir moins l'impression d'être écoutée par les trois autres occupants de la chambre.

« Il faudra que je pense à apporter une radio, la prochaine fois. C'est beaucoup trop silencieux, ici… Ou un phonographe. Enfin, si je retrouve ta collection de disques. Papa a fait un sacré tri, au Manoir… Sinon, j'irai en acheter. Je te prendrai ceux de Célestina Moldubec. T'as toujours nié, mais je sais que tu l'adores. »

Alecto se tût, lissa sa queue-de-cheval avec nervosité.

« Sinon, reprit-elle, pour moi, ça va. Pour Amycus aussi, enfin je crois. Il sort avec Ciara Rookwood, maintenant. T'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'il viendra te donner tous les détails croustillants lui-même, un de ces quatre. »

 _Peu probable, mais bon._

« Les cousins Goyle vont bien. Magnus est rentré de Durmstrang pour les vacances, je le verrai probablement à la course de l'Équinoxe. Par contre, du côté des Malefoy, il paraît que la tante Amaryllis a complètement disjoncté. Apparement, elle a décidé de léguer toute sa fortune au Club de Flaquemare et, étant donné qu'elle n'a jamais assisté à un seul match de toute sa vie, tout le monde trouve ça bizarre. Lucius est furieux, tu t'en doutes, après des années à jouer au neveu parfait…

— Alecto ? »

L'intéressée se pencha pour jeter un petit coup d'oeil par-derrière le rideau. Tibérius venait de pénétrer dans la chambre, un gobelet dans chaque main.

« Je t'ai pris un café au lait. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est parfait, papa. »

Il s'approcha du lit de Cora, et tendit un gobelet à Alecto.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu voudrais plus de temps seule avec ta mère ? » balbutia-t-il soudain avec gêne.

Elle secoua vivement la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non, non, je t'en prie. Reste. »

Il acquiesça, prit place dans le fauteuil placé de l'autre côté du lit, et le silence retomba.

« C'est toi ? Qui lui coupe les cheveux ? » s'enquit Alecto après plusieurs minutes, désignant du menton l'impeccable carré de sa mère.

Tibérius partit à rire, manquant d'avaler de travers une gorgée de son café.

« Non, pas du tout ! Si c'était moi, ça ne ressemblerait pas à ça, crois-moi… Je fais venir quelqu'un. Toutes les deux semaines.

— C'est bien, approuva Alecto avec un hochement de tête pensif. Elle est bien… comme ça » acheva-t-elle laborieusement.

Son père lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

« Tu sais, Alecto, tu pourrais te couper les cheveux, toi aussi. »

Sa fille leva sur lui des yeux surpris, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre d'une voix douce :

« Elle ne va pas se réveiller pour te les couper, tu dois arrêter d'attendre… Tu as le droit de te couper les cheveux. Le droit de vivre ta vie. »

Elle glissa à nouveau les doigts dans sa queue-de-cheval d'un air coupable. En effet, elle n'avait pas touché à ses cheveux depuis l'accident, deux ans auparavant, et, laissés libres, ils atteignaient ses reins. Peut-être l'avait-elle fait pour conserver précieusement le souvenir de la dernière fois que sa mère les avait coupé pour elle, ou bien peut-être pour s'infliger une sorte de punition. Dans tous les cas, ils constituaient la marque visible de sa culpabilité. Sa croix.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser, parce que peu importe à quel point tu te détestes, Alecto. Ça ne changera rien au passé. »

Elle tressaillit, et sa tasse de café manqua de peu de se dérober à son emprise. C'était la première fois que Tibérius lui tenait ce genre de propos. Elle avait cru, un peu naïvement sans doute, que son père ignorait tout de son mal-être, ou, tout du moins, qu'il l'imputait à la situation, et non à la responsabilité qu'elle s'attribuait dans l'enchaînement des évènements. Mais elle s'était trompée. Son père n'était pas sa mère. Comme elle, il était silencieux, secret et renfermé, comme elle, il n'était ni démonstratif ni très présent, mais il n'était pas un courant d'air. Il n'était pas aussi inatteignable, aussi insaisissable qu'elle l'avait été. Et contrairement à elle, lorsqu'il regardait ses enfants, il les voyait vraiment. Il ne regardait pas au travers, loin, très loin dans les abîmes de son esprit.

« Promets-moi d'essayer, insista Tibérius.

— Je te le promets. »

Elle répondit au sourire de son père et devina que c'était une promesse qu'il se faisait également à lui-même. Qu'à travers elle, lui aussi avait besoin d'être convaincu. Et elle entrevit dans ses yeux fatigués le poids de sa propre culpabilité, celle de ne pas avoir su voir le désespoir de sa femme, celle d'avoir dormi toute la nuit, le soir de son accident, sans s'apercevoir de son absence. Elle n'était pas la seule à porter une croix.

« On y va ? »

Ils se levèrent, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte, Alecto se figea.

« Au fait, je voulais te dire… J'ai jeté tes fleurs.

— Mes fleurs ? répéta lentement Tibérius.

— Oui. Les freesias. Franchement, c'était hi…

— Je n'avais pas apporté de freesias, affirma-t-il. En fait, j'apporte rarement des fleurs.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Alecto. Alors de qui ça venait ? »

Mais alors que la question franchissait ses lèvres, la réponse la frappa subitement.

« Attends-moi juste une seconde, lança-t-elle à son père. Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Elle l'abandonna au milieu du couloir, se dérobant à son air interloqué, et fit demi-tour. Elle revint sur ses pas, jusqu'à la poubelle, à côté de la commode. Le bouquet gisait toujours au milieu. Et, accroché à l'une des tiges, il y avait un petit mot qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.

 _Je prends mon temps, mais je n'oublie pas._  
 _C. Y._

x

Le premier caillou rata sa cible, et de loin. Le deuxième, un peu moins. Le troisième, lui, atteignit la vitre d'Alecto en plein dans le mille, la réveillant en sursaut. Rejetant ses couvertures, elle se releva, ses pieds nus entrant en contact avec le sol glacé, et elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la fenêtre. Les dernières branches de lierre sauvage qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à déloger l'empêchaient de voir correctement au-dehors, mais cela lui suffit tout de même pour apercevoir la lueur bleue d'une baguette se reflétant en ombres inquiétantes sur un visage qu'elle connaissait bien, mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouver là, à pareille heure de la nuit.

La main sur la poignée, elle entrebâilla à peine la fenêtre et colla son visage dans l'ouverture.

« Antonin ? s'exclama-t-elle incrédule, dans un souffle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Laisse-moi monter, Alecto, s'il te plaît » répondit-il.

Et, devinant qu'elle hésitait, il ajouta :

« Je crève de froid… Alecto… _s'il te plaît_. »

Il était en effet à peine couvert, sûrement pas, dans tous les cas, pour affronter une nuit de mars dans le Norfolk.

« Ok, consentit-elle finalement. J'arrive. »

Elle referma la fenêtre, attrapa un pull roulé en boule sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse pour l'enfiler, et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, de crainte de réveiller Amycus qui occupait la chambre juste à côté. Elle traversa le couloir sans presque respirer, et dévala le grand escalier, bénissant intérieurement l'architecte du Manoir pour l'avoir fait en marbre et non en bois. Au moins, elle ne risquait pas de faire grincer les marches.

Dans l'entrée, elle glissa ses pieds nus dans une paire de bottes de pluie boueuses et bien trop larges qu'utilisait parfois son père, ouvrit la porte en faisant tourner le loquet le plus silencieusement possible, et s'éclipsa au dehors. Antonin n'avait pas bougé. Il se tenait toujours à l'extrémité de la maison, sous les fenêtres de la chambre d'Alecto. Et visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tenait là, les yeux grands ouverts dans la lumière bleue. Des gouttes de sang scintillant comme des néons sur le col fourré de sa veste en jean. L'air complètement ravagé.

« Tu saignes ? Tu es blessé ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui, effleura le sang sur son col en se tachant le bout des doigts et passa la main dans son cou pour détecter une éventuelle blessure. Elle ne sentit rien, mais lorsqu'elle voulut retirer sa main, il la retint, capturant son poignet.

« Me lâche pas, Alecto. S'il te plaît. Me lâche pas. »

Il la serra plus fort encore. Ses grands yeux verts étaient écarquillés comme ceux d'un dément. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et hocha la tête.

« Je te lâche pas. Promis. Viens, on rentre. T'as les mains gelées. »

Elle le tira jusqu'à la porte, et il la suivit sans protester.

« Tout le monde dort » l'avertit-elle dans un murmure lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée.

Il hocha la tête afin de lui signifier qu'il avait compris, et ils empruntèrent en silence les escaliers, se dépêchant de peur d'être surpris. Avec soulagement, Alecto regagna sa chambre, et ferma à clef la porte derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

Elle le contempla avec inquiétude. Elle devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait rien de rassurant, ainsi. Il l'effrayait.

« Je suis sorti. Avec Bella, Rab et les autres… »

Lui lâchant soudain la main, Antonin se dépêtra de sa veste en jean éclaboussée de sang, et il l'abandonna sur le sol.

« Les autres ?  
— Rodolphus et Mulciber. »

Alecto acquiesça, l'encourageant à continuer.

« On est allé dans un pub, près de chez Rab. »

Il baissa les yeux, l'air soudain coupable et, se décalant d'un pas, s'assit sur le lit défait d'Alecto.

« T'es pas obligé de me raconter » lança cette dernière.

Elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui. Il sembla hésiter une seconde puis, finalement, il reprit la parole.

« Il y avait cette fille, à la table, derrière nous, avec ses amis. Tous des larbins du ministère. Ils étaient tous en train de se plaindre de leur job minable, sauf elle. Elle faisait que de répéter à quel point elle adorait travailler dans le service des relations diplomatiques avec le monde moldu. Elle l'a dit au moins trois fois. Bella a fini par l'entendre… J'étais en train de la regarder, à ce moment-là, et j'ai vu qu'elle souriait. Mais elle a rien dit. Elle a attendu que la fille quitte le pub, elle s'est levée, et elle nous a dit de la suivre. Elle nous a expliqué en chemin que la fille était une bonne copine d'Andromeda. « _Une petite traînée de sang-de-bourbe bien-pensante_ ». Et puis elle nous a demandé si on voulait s'amuser un peu. »

Fermant les yeux, Antonin se laissa retomber en arrière, la tête la première sur l'oreiller d'Alecto.

« Rab voulait pas. Pas une fille du ministère, pas sans l'accord du Maître. Mais Mulciber était surexcité. Et Rodolphus… il voulait pas contrarier Bella. »

Il soupira.

« Alors on y est allé. On a suivi la fille jusqu'à son immeuble, et on est montés. Elle s'est aperçu qu'on était là au milieu des escaliers. Elle était vraiment surprise de voir Bella, et elle a commencé à lui parler. À lui demander comment ça allait, et à parler de la gosse d'Andromeda… Elle faisait que de parler, et parler, et parler… Alors Mulciber lui a lancé un _doloris_ et là, elle l'a fermé. »

Antonin rouvrit brutalement les yeux, épingla le regard pétrifié d'Alecto, et se tût, incertain. Lorsqu'il se remit à parler, sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Comme si chuchoter pouvait atténuer l'horreur.

« On l'a obligé à ouvrir la porte de son appartement, pour pas que les cris ameutent tous les voisins. On est entrés, et là, dans le salon, j'ai vu une autre fille qui devait avoir notre âge, ou un peu plus jeune. Elle s'est figée quand elle nous a vu, mais l'autre faisait que de lui crier de partir, alors elle s'est précipité dans un couloir. Bella, Mulciber et Rodolphus s'occupait de la première, alors Rab et moi, on est allé voir. On l'a trouvée dans une des chambres. Elle pleurait. Elle nous a dit qu'elle était juste la baby-sitter, mais Rab a dit qu'il voulait pas de témoin. Il s'est juste contenté d'un sortilège informulé, elle n'a même pas essayé de se défendre… »

Il déglutit.

« Quand elle est tombé, y a un bébé qui s'est mis à pleurer. On était dans la chambre du gosse… Je me suis approché. Il était en train de s'agiter dans son berceau en hurlant, et sa mère hurlait par-dessus depuis le salon… C'était juste un bébé. Avec des joues toutes rouges. Même Rab savait pas quoi faire. Et là-dessus, Bella a rappliqué. Elle était furieuse. « _Faites quelque chose ou je m'en charge_ ». Alors… »

Il marqua une pause, incapable de continuer.

«… Alors tu t'en es chargé » devina Alecto d'une voix étranglée.

Il hocha la tête.

« J'ai fait comme Rab. Un sortilège informulé et il a arrêté de pleurer. Et deux secondes après, sa mère a arrêté de hurler. Je suis allé voir. Y avait du sang dans tout l'appartement. »

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser la vision qui venait de s'imposer à son esprit :

« Des fois, j'ai peur d'oublier leur visage. À tous ces gens. »

Alecto s'allongea à son tour, et ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre. Contre sa hanche, elle sentit la main d'Antonin cherchant la sienne, et elle l'attrapa, sa paume froide contre sa paume chaude. Il s'y accrocha avec la force du désespoir.

« Et des fois, j'ai peur de ne jamais réussir à les oublier. »

* * *

Ça y est, un premier chapitre hors de Poudlard, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! L'ambiance de fin de chapitre est plus pesante que d'habitude, Alecto commence à être vraiment confrontée à la réalité des mangemorts.

Au prochain chapitre, on change de décor et on retrouve Evan.

Merci pour vos toutes vos belles reviews et aussi pour les petits nouveaux ajouts en follow que j'ai aperçu !

Je poste la suite au plus vite !

xx

* * *

 **Update du 29/09/2018** : J'écris sans trop savoir ce que je vais dire mais pour faire simple, j'ai un mal fou à terminer le chapitre suivant ! J'ai laissé quelques messages de remerciement aux reviews cette semaine en disant que je faisais tout mon possible pour updater avant la fin de la semaine justement, mais malheureusement, je ne vais pas réussir à tenir ma promesse. J'ai vraiment travaillé sur le chapitre 16 ces derniers jours mais je bloque, sans savoir si le problème vient du chapitre en lui-même ou du fait que j'ai laissé passer plusieurs semaines sans écrire un mot. Dans tous les cas, je n'y arrive vraiment pas, et ça me frustre autant pour moi que pour vous, je déteste l'idée de vous faire attendre comme ça. Je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, loin de là, mais je vais sans doute m'accorder une vraie pause pour reprendre entièrement mon chapitre, peut-être prendre un peu d'avance dans mon écriture et être sûre de ne pas vous faire le coup de la pause deux fois ! J'espère que vous comprendrez ma décision. Je suis d'autant plus désolée que j'ai eu l'immense chance d'avoir plein de reviews géniales ces derniers temps, mais je préfère mettre plus de temps pour écrire la suite et être fière de mon chapitre que l'inverse... Bref. Tout ça pour vous prévenir que la suite se fera un peu attendre, mais que je compte bien terminer La Vallée des Larmes !

Des bisous, encore plein de merci pour vos reviews/favs/ajouts !


	17. Chapitre seize

Hello, hello !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, cette histoire à bel et bien un nouveau chapitre ! Même s'il m'aura fallu près de neuf mois pour vous l'écrire (à ce rythme là, c'est carrément un enfant).

Je me doute bien que le contenu des chapitres précédents n'est plus très frais dans votre tête, alors je peux vous aider un peu (c'est la moindre des choses !) : tout le monde est rentré pour les vacances, et si le dernier chapitre était consacré au retour d'Alecto chez elle, celui-ci est du point de vue d'Evan. On assiste au mariage de sa soeur aînée, Dahlia, avec Thorfinn Rowle (un mangemort qui a fait une brève apparition dans l'un des chapitres) et on rencontre le père d'Evan, Alistair, dont les ambitions politiques font partie de l'intrigue depuis un petit moment (mais si, souvenez-vous, l'histoire des financements de campagne dans lesquels Avery et son père ont mis leur grain de sel !). Vous allez revoir Nausica, qui est persuadé qu'Evan sera bientôt réduit à l'épouser (puisqu'elle est riche et lui ruiné) ainsi qu'Alecto, qui n'a toujours pas mis de mots sur sa relation avec ce dernier. Ah oui, et si vous avez du mal avec les soeurs d'Evan, pour faire simple il en a trois : Dahlia (la grande), Elinor (avec qui il est à Poudlard, elle est à Serdaigle) et Sienna (la petite, qui n'est pas encore à l'école).

Voilà, j'espère que c'est un peu moins embrouillé pour vous, et que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner toutes vos impressions !

* * *

Le train s'arrêta dans un long sifflement. Derrière les fenêtres embuées apparurent soudain les contours acérés de quelques silhouettes alignées sur le quai. Evan s'attarda à les observer, sans participer au remue-ménage endiablé du compartiment, laissant filer sans hâte les minutes qui le séparaient des retrouvailles familiales. Il aurait aimé que les choses s'en tiennent là; à quelques signes de la main enjoués et à des sourires flous séparés par une vitre, puis que le train redémarre aussitôt vers une destination qui lui importait bien peu - à la seule condition qu'elle fût lointaine.

« Attrape ça ! »

D'un mouvement ample teinté d'impatience, Spencer Wilkes dégagea la malle d'Evan de l'étagère supérieure, la rejeta derrière lui sans même regarder, et, à bout de bras, saisit sa propre valise en laissant échapper un grognement.

« Putain, ces foutus bouquins pèsent une tonne ! » se plaignit-il.

Et, sans précautions, il lâcha la valise qui, presque par miracle, se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur ses roues.

« Fais gaffe ! s'exclama Regulus en l'esquivant d'un pas sur le côté. T'as failli me bousiller le pied !

— Désolé » marmonna distraitement Spencer.

Les bras tendus vers le rangement encastré dans le plafond surplombant leurs têtes, il attrapa une troisième valise, et lui infligea sans état d'âme le même traitement qu'aux deux précédentes. Regulus bondit à nouveau.

« Spencer ! » lâcha-t-il, accusateur.

Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de répondre, toujours concentré sur son rôle de bagagiste :

« Non mais je rêve ou y a encore un sac, tout au fond ? C'est à toi, Evan ?

— Non, répondit l'intéressé, détournant la tête de la vitre pour réintégrer avec lenteur la réalité, un brin de moquerie dans la voix. C'est celui de Regulus. Il transporte ses tenues de soirée à part.

— Je… » commença le cadet des Black, prêt à nier.

Sans lui en laisser le temps, Spencer balança le dernier sac par-dessus son épaule d'un geste précis. Dans un entrechoquement de cintres, il atterrit en plein dans le ventre de Regulus qui se retrouva propulsé sur la banquette, le souffle momentanément coupé.

« Joli lancer » constata Evan, approbateur.

Spencer pivota sur lui-même avec lenteur, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

« Merci » répondit-il avec un modeste mouvement de menton.

Il se pencha pour récupérer sa parka étalée sur la banquette, l'enfila, empoigna ses bagages, et jeta un bref coup d'oeil en arrière avant de passer l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment. Son regard sombre vogua, de Regulus - encore avachi sur la banquette, son sac en cuir de dragon sur les genoux, chaussures étincelantes à 200 gallions aux pieds, coiffure de jeune premier, tristesse abyssale dans les yeux et rictus résigné - à Evan - debout, mains dans les poches de son manteau, capuche rabattue sur un désordre blond, attitude revendiquée de sale gosse, de fils indigne, hurlant « _de toute façon, j'avais pas envie de rentrer_ », yeux fixés en direction de la fenêtre, s'enivrant d'ailleurs, cherchant l'échappatoire - et il ne sût quoi dire.

Il pensa à sa propre famille qu'il brûlait de retrouver, à ses petits frères qui lui avaient manqué, à son père qui l'étreindrait fort, silencieusement, clignant des paupières pour chasser des larmes que Spencer feindrait de ne pas remarquer, et à sa mère, là, quelque part sur le quai de cette gare, qui, probablement, s'agitait en silence, guettant l'ouverture des portes, faisant les cent pas, sans se soucier des regards scandalisés des autres parents. Sa mère qui, invariablement, pleurerait de joie en le voyant, crierait, ferait d'immenses signes et le serrerait contre elle jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

« Courage les gars. Je vous enverrai un colis de pâtisserie. On se voit dans deux semaines. »

Depuis sa banquette, Regulus lui adressa un mince sourire reconnaissant.

« Bonnes vacances, Spence' » acquiesça Evan à son tour.

Se détournant pudiquement de la morosité à peine voilée de ses deux amis, Spencer poussa la porte, traînant ses affaires derrière lui, s'aventura dans le couloir encombré, et pas après pas, parvint enfin à s'en extirper.

Un cri de joie émergea de la foule, suivi d'une cavalcade de talons hauts. Une longue silhouette se détacha des autres : peau cannelle et manteau tartan, sourire éclatant et rire tonitruant. Trente seconde plus tard, Mrs Wilkes se jetait sur son fils aîné, au comble de la félicité. Et Spencer, intérieurement, se réjouit de retrouver dans les bras de sa mère le parfum délicat et rassurant de l'amour maternel. Dans un interlude au flot de paroles de Mrs Wilkes, Regulus et Evan occupèrent son esprit, et il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait sa vie sans cet amour infini, ce vent à contre-sens qui lui ébouriffait encore parfois les cheveux en guise d'avertissement quand il s'approchait de la falaise d'un peu trop près.

x

Parmi la masse d'élèves s'agglutinant sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, Evan repéra sans mal le visage de sa soeur. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées, son sac de voyage à l'épaule et sa valise à la main. Elle patientait, assise en tailleur sur un banc posté sous le cadran gigantesque d'une horloge astronomique - laquelle leur servait traditionnellement de point de repère - sa malle à côté d'elle, la cage de son chat posée à même le sol, et le-dit chat paressant dans ses bras. Ce dernier l'aperçut en premier et, voyant Evan s'approcher, il hérissa le poil, jetant dans sa direction une oeillade peu amène, les yeux mi-clos et l'air revêche.

« Il te déteste » commenta Elinor avec amusement.

Elle s'accroupit pour remettre le chat dans sa cage.

« C'est réciproque, assura Evan sans s'émouvoir de l'accueil qui lui était réservé. Où est maman ?

— Tu n'as pas lu sa lettre ?

— Sa lettre ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, il repensa soudain, avec une pointe de culpabilité, à l'épaisse enveloppe que lui avait fait parvenir sa mère quelques jours auparavant.

« Ah oui, sa lettre, se reprit-il. Si, je l'ai lue. Enfin… en diagonale. »

Pour être complètement honnête, il n'avait lu que le premier et le dernier paragraphe, et s'était contenté d'un rapide coup d'oeil pour le reste tout en pensant à autre chose. Niobé Rosier avait, par écrit, une nette tendance à la prolixité et bien souvent, ses courriers hebdomadaires tenaient moins de la correspondance que du roman-fleuve.

Loin d'être dupe, Elinor se fendit d'un sourire des plus dubitatifs tout en se redressant, ignorant les miaulements outragés de son chat, qui, terré au fond de sa cage, faisait savoir son mécontentement, et résuma :

« Elle nous a réservé un portoloin, elle ne pouvait pas venir nous chercher. D'après ce que j'ai compris, une sombre histoire de rendez-vous chez le traiteur pour le mariage de Dahlia.

— C'était pas la peine de réserver un portoloin. On aurait pu transplaner. »

Derrière ses lunettes, Elinor darda sur son frère un regard exaspéré :

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas ton permis ? »

Evan haussa une épaule, l'air peu concerné.

« C'est bon. Il suffit que je m'inscrive à l'examen et je l'aurai.

— Alors fais-le, ordonna Elinor d'un ton qui mettait fin à la discussion. En attendant, on prend le portoloin de maman. »

Renonçant à poursuivre le débat, il capitula d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Oui, chef. »

Et il la suivit, la talonnant de près alors qu'elle se frayait un passage jusqu'au bureau des portoloins, coincé tout au fond du quai. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes dans la file d'attente, puis se retrouvèrent finalement devant le guichet.

« Bonjour, claironna Elinor en s'avançant. On a une réservation. Au nom de Rosier.

— Ah oui… »

Derrière la vitre, l'homme hocha mollement la tête.

« Le départ pour Swanage. J'ai cru que vous alliez le manquer… Signez ici. »

Il brandit une feuille de papier, tendit une plume rabougrie à Elinor qui s'empressa de griffonner sa plus belle signature avec enthousiasme, puis les invita d'un signe de la main à passer sur le côté pour rejoindre le fond du bureau :

« Cabine numéro six. Départ prévu dans quatre minutes. »

Il baissa soudain les yeux sur la cage du chat que transportait Elinor.

« Prenez garde à bien la fermer, conseilla-t-il. La Compagnie des Portoloins décline toute responsabilité en cas de désartibulement animalier. »

D'un air pensif, il ne put se retenir d'ajouter :

« On a eu un accident, la semaine dernière. Avec un Scottish Terrier. Croyez-moi, c'était pas beau à voir… Pauvre bête… Enfin, se reprit-il en affichant une expression plus guillerette, je vous souhaite un bon voyage ! »

Et, ignorant l'air effaré qui froissait les traits de la jeune fille, il salua le client suivant. Suivant ses instructions, Evan et Elinor contournèrent le comptoir. Au fond du bureau, le long du mur, huit cabines de petite taille était alignées, chacune portant un numéro. L'impression fugace de se retrouver devant les cabines d'essayage de la boutique de Madame Guipure traversa Evan, si bien qu'en poussant la porte, il fût surpris de découvrir un tel espace. La cabine numéro six, victime d'un important sortilège d'extension, possédait, derrière ses apparences exiguës, la taille d'un respectable salon. Au centre de la pièce, deux canapés de cuir éraflé se faisaient face et, sur la table basse en bois les séparant trônait une brosse à cirage affublée d'une étiquette indiquant : « Rosier, 2 voyageurs. Swanage. 16H51 ». Elinor s'en approcha et la saisit immédiatement de sa seule main libre.

« Allez, prend-là ! pressa-t-elle son frère en tendant vers lui l'autre extrémité de la brosse. Papa sera furieux si on le loupe ! »

Se contenant pour éviter de contrarier sa soeur, Evan s'en empara, sans préciser que rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de louper ce portoloin, à la fois pour s'épargner ce retour au bercail, mais également car la possibilité de rendre furieux Alistair Rosier lui apparaissait comme une perspective alléchante et non comme une menace.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se laissait emporter par le tourbillon du portoloin.

x

Araminta Rosier attendait sur le porche, droite et immobile, sa canne à la main, comme une statue de pierre gardant l'entrée de la maison, familière mais néanmoins légèrement effrayante. À peine sa cage ouverte, le chat d'Elinor gravit les marches du porche à la hâte, faisant un détour conséquent pour éviter de passer devant la vieille dame, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison par la porte d'entrée laissée entrebâillée avec un renaclement effarouché, l'air de craindre un coup de canne.

Rassemblant ses affaires après la débâcle de l'atterrissage, Evan le regarda disparaître avec une pointe d'envie. Là était son seul point commun avec l'animal; l'animosité viscérale qu'elle leur inspirait. Mais Evan, lui, ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer sa grand-mère. À son grand regret.

« Elinor, tu sais ce que je ferais à cette sale bestiole si je la vois rôder près de la cuisine » menaça Araminta lorsque sa petite fille s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer.

L'intéressée acquiesça sans émotion. La menace lui avait été répété tant de fois sans être mise à exécution qu'elle résonnait comme une comptine.

« Oui, grand-mère.

— Bien. »

Les deux mains croisées sur le pommeau de sa canne, Araminta examina Elinor d'un oeil perçant, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Ce regard était le signe le plus distinctif de l'appartenance à la famille Rosier. Druella et Alistair possédaient le même; ce regard glaçant, pétrifiant, qui claquait comme une gifle et en disait bien plus long que toutes les menaces du monde. Enfant, ce seul regard suffisait pour qu'Evan avoue le moindre de ses méfaits. Le regard de la Méduse, comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler.

« Tu es coiffée comme un Botruc. Et ces lunettes te donnent l'air ridicule, tu ne devrais pas les porter en public… À moins de souhaiter ne jamais trouver de mari. »

Sur ces aimables constatations, Araminta offrit à Elinor un rictus contrit - c'était, chez elle, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire - et lui fit comprendre d'un haussement de sourcils que sa présence n'était plus requise. La jeune fille obtempéra sans se faire prier, tout en adressant à son frère une grimace exaspérée que sa grand-mère ne pouvait voir. Conscient que les yeux d'aigle étaient désormais posés sur sa personne, Evan s'abstint de l'imiter.

« Tu as l'air d'un vagabond, avec cette barbe. J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de nous l'infliger au mariage de ta soeur. »

Evan passa une main distraite sur son menton. Il avait négligé de se raser depuis deux jours seulement, autant dire que l'oubli se remarquait à peine. Mais rien n'échappait à la Méduse. Là où il y avait une faille, elle s'engouffrait en jubilant.

« Je me raserai avant le dîner, marmonna-t-il.

— Grand bien t'en fasse, approuva Araminta. Cette famille a déjà bien assez fait parler d'elle, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

— En effet, fit mine d'approuver Evan. Je doute que notre réputation parvienne à se relever d'un tel scandale. »

Son ton ouvertement sarcastique le contraignit à subir plus longtemps que nécessaire le regard de la Méduse. Il le soutint sans ciller, et au bout d'un certain temps, estimant probablement qu'il avait passé l'épreuve, Araminta finit par se détourner sans un mot avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Réprimant un soupir de soulagement, Evan empoigna sa valise et lui emboîta le pas.

La demeure d'Araminta Rosier n'était en rien différentes des autres qui s'alignaient sagement le long de la rue, agglutinées les unes aux autres pour former une rangée bien nette : une façade de pierre grise, trois niveaux, et un minuscule jardinet sur le devant encadré par un muret. L'exil de la famille Rosier, forteresse imprenable du déclin familial. Quatre murs contenant à peine les non-dits, les secrets et les rancunes. Evan détestait cette maison autant qu'il détestait sa propriétaire.

Dans le hall d'entrée, les portraits de ses ancêtres s'agitèrent, se déplaçant d'un cadre à l'autre pour se rapprocher d'Araminta et d'Evan, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire. Au milieu d'autres, il y avait là Guiderius Rosier, le défunt époux d'Araminta mort avant sa naissance, qui prit de ses nouvelles entre deux bouffées de pipe, les grands-oncles Aldred et Jarvis, partageant la même toile et disputant bruyamment une partie de cartes sans lui prêter grande attention et Lady Octavia, réclamant à tue-tête que l'on époussète son cadre. Sur le mur voisin trônait le portrait de Magen Rosier, l'observant attentivement derrière son monocle, - c'était lui, le premier détenteur du fameux regard familial - et sa femme Edith qui s'enquit de ses notes en métamorphose, l'air sévère. Non loin de là se trouvaient Lord Bertram et Coventina Rosier, des aïeuls du XVIIème siècle avec qui Narcissa aimait discuter lorsqu'elle passait à Swanage prendre le thé et qui chargèrent Evan de lui transmettre leurs salutations lorsqu'il la verrait.

« Silence tout le monde ! »

Un mouvement de baguette, un éclair blanc, et le calme retomba dans la maison, chaque portrait regagnant son cadre respectif dans un parfait silence.

« Ils vont finir par me rendre folle » se lamenta Araminta.

Avec un long soupir, elle reposa sa baguette sur la console occupant le coin près de la porte et se tourna vers Evan.

« Ta mère et Dahlia ne devraient pas tarder à revenir du traiteur. Ton père rentrera probablement plus tard. Sienna doit être quelque part là-haut, acheva-t-elle en désignant d'un geste impatient de la main les étages. Sans doute en train de disséquer des doxys, ou que sais-je encore… »

À voix plus basse, elle ne put se retenir d'ajouter en aparté :

« Ta mère a beau dire ce qu'elle veut, je soutiens que cette gamine a un grain… »

Elle croisa le regard noir d'Evan, et haussa les épaules avec indifférence tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Enfin, tant que je ne l'ai pas dans les pattes… marmonna-t-elle avant de l'avertir, d'une voix plus forte, juste avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir : Les elfes sonneront le dîner à dix-neuf heures quinze. Essaye d'être redevenu présentable d'ici-là. Et dit à Elinor de changer de tenue. »

Evan ne répondit pas, s'éloignant en direction des escaliers. De toute façon, Araminta était déjà hors de portée, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'attendre une quelconque forme de réponse; jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée que ses ordres puissent être discutés.

Il dépassa le palier du premier étage sans s'arrêter. C'était à ce niveau que se trouvaient la chambre de sa grand-mère ainsi que celle de ses parents, et il n'avait pas coutume de s'attarder de ce côté. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la chambre d'Araminta, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler la pièce. Il y avait un interdit, une règle tacite, comme un tabou autour de cette pièce. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait trouver en poussant cette porte ? La connaissant, toutes les possibilités étaient envisageables. Sans s'attarder davantage, il gagna le deuxième, essoufflé, et abandonna sa valise sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Ici, les plafonds étaient bas et les lattes du parquet grinçaient à chaque pas. Ancien grenier poussiéreux transformé à la va-vite en trois minuscules chambres après l'emménagement des Rosier, cinq ans auparavant, l'endroit constituait, aux yeux d'Evan et en dépit de toute vraisemblance, le lieu le plus accueillant de toute la maison.

« Evan ! »

Une petite tête ébouriffée surgit de nulle part avant de se jeter sans prévenir dans les bras de ce dernier.

« Tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama Sienna Rosier. On s'ennuie, ici, sans toi. Est-ce que Regulus va venir nous rendre visite ? s'enquit-elle soudain en se détachant de son frère pour lui jeter un regard empli d'espoir. J'ai un truc à lui montrer !

— Heu… non. Ce n'est pas prévu. Mais tu peux toujours lui envoyer une lettre. »

Sienna acquiesça, sa bouche pincée dans une petite moue déçue. Derrière eux, Elinor apparût, l'épaule appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, l'air amusé.

« Elle vient juste de me poser la même question. Faut le dire, Sienna, si notre compagnie ne te suffit pas » lança-t-elle à l'adresse de sa petite soeur.

L'intéressée secoua la tête, prenant un air de grande incomprise.

« C'est juste que Regulus, _lui_ , il s'intéresse à mes trucs. »

Evan et Elinor échangèrent un bref regard débordant de sous-entendus. Les _trucs_ de Sienna incluaient l'observation - longue et ennuyeuse - des veracrasses, les interminables après-midi passés à chercher des papillons-lune - en vain, il n'y en avait de toute façon pas dans le Dorset -, l'étude des rituels d'accouplement des gnomes de jardin, et enfin, Araminta n'ayant pas tout à fait inventé ce point, la dissection minutieuse des cadavres de doxys que l'on trouvait parfois sous les vieux rideaux. Autant dire que Regulus était bien le seul à prétendre s'intéresser à ce genre de choses.

« Tu le verras au mariage de Dahlia » assura Elinor.

Et tout de suite après avoir dit ça, elle baissa la tête, l'air coupable, comme si elle venait de proférer une énormité.

« J'espère qu'il sera là… approuva Sienna d'un air songeur. Sirius, lui, il ne vient jamais. »

Elinor se perdit davantage encore dans la contemplation du parquet. Pour donner le change, Evan adressa un sourire encourageant à sa cadette. Sienna, l'innocence incarnée du haut de ses neuf ans, avait le don inouï de mettre le doigt sur les sujets que tout le monde autour d'elle s'efforçait d'éviter.

« Évidemment que Regulus sera là. T'en fais pas pour ça. Bon… je vais aller défaire ma valise. Si tu veux, on pourra aller chercher des papillons après le dîner.

— Bonne idée ! s'exclama Sienna, retrouvant son enthousiasme. En plus, Callisto Crabbe m'a dit qu'elle en avait vu près des rochers, dans la crique où on va d'habitude !

— Ah bah, si Callisto Crabbe l'a dit… » pépia Elinor d'un ton moqueur.

Sienna répliqua, vexée, et bientôt, la raffut de leurs chamailleries empli le couloir tout entier. Délaissant Evan, elles s'engouffrèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient, et il récupéra son bagage avant de regagner la sienne, au bout du couloir.

La pièce était au moins trois fois plus petite que celle qu'il occupait à Poudlard et ne contenait qu'un lit d'une personne, reculé dans l'angle, une pile de vieux grimoires en guise de table de chevet et, occupant presque tout l'espace restant, une armoire dodue poussée contre le seul mur disponible. Face à Evan se trouvait l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, petite et ronde, laissant filtrer un maigre filet de lumière. Il courba la tête pour s'en approcher, afin d'éviter de se cogner contre le plafond mansardé. L'avantage de cette chambre, c'était sa vue. Là, en se collant contre la vitre et en regardant à gauche, on pouvait apercevoir la mer et un petit bout de la jetée de Swanage, envahie de touristes moldus malgré le vent et le froid. Il y avait certains jours où la seule chose qui lui rendait supportable la vie dans cette maison, c'était cette vue. Les mouettes, les vagues et les embruns.

« Evan…? »

Sienna passa la tête dans l'ouverture, ses anglaises acajou s'agitant doucement dans le vide suivant les dodelinements de sa tête, un sourire angélique aux lèvres. De toute évidence, elle avait quelque chose à lui demander.

« Tu voudrais pas qu'on aille chercher des papillons maintenant ? J'ai pas trop envie d'attendre après le dîner… En plus… »

Elle baissa la voix comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler un énorme secret :

« Elinor me soûle… »

Elle roula des yeux avec une moue entendue, arrachant un sourire à son aîné qui finit par acquiescer.

« Si tu veux, opina-t-il. Mais pas question de traîner jusqu'à la nuit tombée, d'accord ? Tu m'as déjà fait le coup une fois. J'ai pas envie que père m'arrache la tête dès le soir de mon arrivée. »

Sienna approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

« Je te promets ! Bon, je vais chercher les filets dans le sous-sols, on se rejoint dehors ! »

Et elle décampa avant que son frère n'émette une quelconque objection pouvant contrarier ses plans. Enjambant sa valise toujours pleine, Evan sortit de la chambre, tout en se corrigeant mentalement. Non, la seule chose qui lui rendait supportable la vie dans cette maison, ce n'était pas la vue. C'étaient ses soeurs.

x

« Tourte aux poireaux et à la dinde. »

Le vieil elfe de maison déposa le plat sur la table, près d'Araminta, et, d'un air très solennel, il s'éloigna à reculons jusqu'à disparaître complètement de la salle à manger, laissant Evan se demander si une nouvelle règle interdisait aux elfes de tourner le dos à la maîtresse de maison. Jugeant la chose probable, il se promit de demander des éclaircissements à Dahlia après le dîner.

« Alors, s'enquit Araminta tout en se servant, comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous chez le traiteur ?

— Oh, eh bien… »

La mère d'Evan, Niobé, marqua une pause incertaine, cherchant comme toujours le regard de son mari pour s'assurer de son approbation, quand bien même Alistair Rosier se fichait royalement des histoires de traiteur et d'organisation de mariage.

« Très bien. Vraiment très bien, en vérité. »

Elle s'autorisa un sourire timide avant de poursuivre :

« Il a accepté d'intégrer le millefeuilles de saumon au menu. »

Elle appuya sa déclaration d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste, souriant gaiement à sa fille aînée. Dahlia ne lui rendit pas son sourire. L'air occupé, elle était penchée sur le plat de tourte, avec la ferme intention de faire comme si tout cela ne la concernait pas.

« Le ciel soit loué » lança Evan avec un haussement de sourcils éloquent.

Face à lui, le patriarche Rosier lui décocha un regard d'avertissement, preuve s'il en fallait qu'Araminta n'était pas la seule à détenir le fameux regard de la Méduse. À côté de lui, en revanche, un embryon de sourire se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux lèvres pâles de Dahlia.

« Je suis ravie de constater que tu accordes tant d'importance au mariage de ta soeur, s'exclama Araminta, préférant ignorer toute trace de sarcasme. C'est en effet un évènement très important pour notre famille… Elinor, tâche de ne pas te gaver de pain si tu veux rentrer dans ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur. »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur l'intéressée qui reposa d'un air coupable le croûton occupant sa main droite et déglutit difficilement. Tous les éléments d'un dîner ordinaire chez les Rosier étaient réunis : les critiques acerbes et les questions inquisitrices d'Araminta, les battements de cils inquiets de Niobé, les regards mauvais et les lourds silences d'Alistair, les provocations sarcastiques d'Evan et le mutisme bien élevé de ses trois soeurs. Rien n'avait changé.  
La majeure partie du dîner fût consacrée aux discussions à propos du mariage de Dahlia, Araminta et Niobé ayant apparemment beaucoup à dire sur ce sujet, tandis qu'Alistair se fendait de temps en temps d'un « hum hum » difficile à interpréter, la bouche pleine de tourte. La principale concernée, elle, était murée dans un silence plus ou moins embarrassant, imitée par ses cadets. En somme, jugea Evan à la fin du dîner, après que l'elfe de maison eût débarrassé les assiettes et apporté pour le dessert des scones aux canneberges, la soirée s'était relativement bien passée : il n'avait pas eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche et l'humeur de son père semblait moins massacrante qu'à l'ordinaire. Le retour au bercail ne semblait pas, en définitive, aussi périlleux qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il en était à ce stade de ses conclusions lorsque, coupant court à son optimisme, Araminta tourna la tête vers son fils avec au visage un air qui, pour qui la connaissait, savait qu'il n'augurait rien de bon.

« Alors, Alistair, interrogea-t-elle, qu'à donné ton entretien avec Herman Fudge, cet après-midi ? »

La réponse de l'intéressé fût précédée d'un blanc interminable et, dans la salle à manger, l'atmosphère se fit lourde et glacée.

« Ce sombre crétin a déjà passé des accords avec Vilnus Shacklebolt. »

Niobé ne put s'empêcher de se raidir dans son siège, reposant prudemment son scone dans son assiette. Rien de tel que la mention de Vilnus Shacklebolt - le principal adversaire d'Alistair pour la présidence du parti - dans la conversation pour ternir l'humeur de ce dernier et réduire à néant tous les efforts faits pour feindre un agréable dîner.

« Je suis certain que Murdock Avery a quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Il s'acharne à me nuire depuis des semaines.

— Et c'est bien dommage, commenta Araminta. Il a la main-mise sur la moitié du parti. Avec son soutien, tu étais assuré de gagner. »

Alistair toisa sa mère avec froideur.

« Je gagnerai, avec ou sans lui. J'ai d'autres soutiens tout aussi puissants. »

Araminta haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Si c'est à Tibérius Carrow que tu fais référence, laisse-moi te dire qu'il est peut-être riche, mais puissant, sûrement pas. Ce vieux Tibérius n'a pas mis un pied hors de son domaine depuis dix ans, il n'a pas la moindre influence sur les membres du parti. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle l'air songeur, il m'a semblé très étrange qu'il t'apporte son soutien financier. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru intéressé par la politique.

— J'imagine qu'il a des intérêts à protéger. Comme tout le monde, répliqua sèchement Alistair en portant son verre à ses lèvres pour prendre une gorgée de vin.

— Tu imagines ? répéta Araminta, avec un vif étonnement. Que veux-tu dire par là ? Vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter ? »

Alistair se rembrunit plus encore et Evan devina dans ses gestes brusques la colère et l'humiliation qu'il éprouvait à être ainsi questionné. S'il ne s'était pas agi de sa propre mère, sans doute aurait-il déjà cédé à la fureur.

« Non, nous n'en avons pas parlé puisque je ne l'ai pas rencontré, annonça-t-il, les dents serrées. C'est un homme discret. »

Faisant mine de ne pas s'apercevoir de la tension que provoquait cette conversation, Araminta poursuivit, ignorant les oeillades tendues qu'échangeaient le reste de la tablée.

« Tu reconnaîtras que c'est tout de même incongru ! Financer une campagne à quelques semaines seulement de l'élection sans même rencontrer le candidat… »

Brièvement, son regard rencontra celui d'Evan, et il se figea à la seule pensée qu'elle ait pu décrypter les liens qui étaient les siens avec cette histoire de financement de campagne. Si son père découvrait le rôle qu'il avait joué là-dedans - quand bien même était-ce contre son gré -, c'en était fini de lui. Mais, la seconde d'après, Araminta reporta son attention sur son fils sans laisser échapper la moindre remarque, et il se détendit. _Comment pourrait-elle savoir quoi que ce soit ?_

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêchera de gagner » coupa Alistair.

Araminta hocha longuement la tête.

« Nous verrons cela bientôt. Ne mettons pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes. »

Evan balaya à nouveau le tour de la table, comme pour saisir l'ampleur des dégâts. Sa mère affichait une moue craintive, fuyant le regard de son mari de crainte de devenir la victime de sa colère, Dahlia se morfondait à côté du patriarche sans toucher à son dessert et Araminta terminait son verre de vin, de toute évidence peu convaincue. Même Elinor et Sienna se regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Finalement, Alistair était bien le seul à croire encore à la victoire. Autour de lui, plus personne ne se berçait d'illusions. Inévitablement, il perdrait, et alors, le seul espoir de remonter la pente s'évanouirait à tout jamais, laissant la famille Rosier en lambeaux. Sans plus aucun ami haut-placé, criblée de dettes qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rembourser, et avec une réputation à tout jamais entachée. Et à ce moment-là - la pensée frappa Evan de plein fouet - la seule chose qui lui resterait à faire pour sauver ses deux petites soeurs de la ruine et des unions sordides, ce serait le plan de Nausica : une riche héritière et un mariage intéressé.

x

La chambre de Dahlia Rosier était à l'image de son occupante. Sur le papier peint aux couleurs douces, des rangées de ballerines s'exerçaient : arabesque, pirouette fouettée, saut de biche, répétant ces mouvements à l'infini jusqu'à donner le tournis. Dans le plafonnier en forme de cage à oiseaux, des petites perruches en papier mâché s'agitèrent en voyant Evan apparaître, pépiant doucement comme pour prévenir de son arrivée. Au-dessus de la coiffeuse, il distingua une bannière aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, la maison qui avait été celle de Dahlia lorsqu'elle étudiait à Poudlard, et un calendrier punaisé juste à côté. Le mois de mars était illustré d'une photo mouvante représentant un décor paradisiaque : un horizon d'eau turquoise, une étendue de sable, des feuilles de palmier légèrement soulevée par la brise, et la date du 20 avait été entourée à l'encre rouge mais était dépourvue de la moindre annotation. La date du mariage, réalisa Evan, et il préféra détourner le regard.

Dahlia était enfoncée dans un fauteuil stratégiquement placé au centre de la pièce, là où les rayons du soleil s'échappant des persiennes découpaient un halo doré sur les lames du parquet, les jambes croisées et un livre ouvert sur les cuisses. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon bas d'où ne dépassait aucune mèche, soulignant son port de tête délicat. Elle redressa la tête, alertée par les pépiements des perruches, et ses yeux gris se posèrent sur Evan, interrogateurs.

« Araminta m'a donné ça pour toi » expliqua-t-il.

Il avança d'un pas et déposa sur la coiffeuse une fiole de cristal ouvragé. Un liquide rougeoyant scintillait à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-t-elle, un soupçon de défiance dans la voix.

— Un truc pour avoir le teint plus éclatant ou je sais pas trop quoi, répondit Evan avec un haussement d'épaules désintéressé. Elle m'a dit que tu devais en prendre tous les jours jusqu'au mariage. »

Dahlia contempla la fiole d'un air sceptique. Ainsi, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à leur mère, remarque qu'elle entendait souvent et dont elle avait fini par se lasser. Alors qu'elle semblait n'avoir rien gardé de la branche Rosier, à l'exception, peut-être, de l'ovale mince de son visage, ses traits révélaient l'ascendance maternelle au premier coup d'oeil : l'acajou de ses cheveux, le renflement de son arcade sourcilière lorsqu'elle se présentait de profil, ses pommettes hautes et ses lèvres fines, son nez retroussé et ses yeux bordés d'une épaisse frange de cil, son visage criait l'héritage Fawley.

« Je commence à avoir hâte d'être au mariage rien que pour en finir avec tout ça… soupira-t-elle soudain. Les potions de beauté, les essayages de robe de mariée, les rendez-vous chez le sorcier-pâtissier et les débats à propos du plan de table, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter.

— Personne ne devrait t'obliger à faire ça. »

Dahlia eut un imperceptible froncement de sourcils, surprise par la réponse de son frère, et elle secoua légèrement la tête, regrettant déjà de s'être abandonné à un instant d'épanchement.

« Oh, ce sera bientôt passé » assura-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

Evan croisa les bras sur son torse avant d'expliciter.

« Non. Épouser Thorfinn, je veux dire.

— Oh… _Ça._ »

Le regard de Dahlia se perdit en direction du petit calendrier punaisé au mur. Même dans ses instants de mélancolie, elle restait la copie exacte de Niobé.

« J'aurai pu tomber sur pire, lâcha-t-elle d'un air convaincu. Thorfinn est… gentil. À sa manière. Ce n'est sans doute pas le plus intelligent, mais il est généreux. Je sais qu'il aidera père, si les choses tournent mal. »

Evan demeura résolument muet, et elle profita du silence pour tourner une page de son livre.

« Et puis…ajouta-t-elle, la voix vacillante. Il m'aime. Et ça, c'est plus que je ne pouvais en espérer.

— Tu pouvais en espérer plus, objecta-t-il. Beaucoup plus. »

Dahlia se fendit d'une moue étonnée, un rien moqueuse :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ? Tu es d'humeur romantique ?

— J'ai croisé Thorfinn, il n'y pas très longtemps, lâcha Evan, ignorant le sourire de sa soeur. Sortant du bordel de la Cour des Miracles. »

Dahlia accusa le coup, baissa vivement la tête vers son roman, et une fugace expression blessée passa sur son visage, faisant regretter à Evan ses propos. Quand bien même était-ce vrai.

« Tu trouves que c'est l'attitude d'un homme amoureux ?

— Ça, rétorqua Dahlia avec hauteur, c'est à moi d'en juger. »

Evan acquiesça dans le vide. Dahlia - et c'était là une qualité que partageaient également ses deux petites soeurs - savait se montrer intraitable sur certains sujets. Et celui-là, de toute évidence, en faisait partie.

« Tout le monde ne peut pas se la jouer comme Andromeda, reprit-elle d'un ton plus doux. Épouser Thorfinn, c'est la seule _bonne_ chose à faire pour le bien de cette famille. »

Elle parût sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, s'arrêta net puis, finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche, passant outre ses hésitations.

« Et j'espère que toi aussi, tu feras le bon choix, quand ton tour arrivera. Que tu penseras à cette famille avant de penser à toi. »

x

Qu'importe le temps capricieux du mois de mars, que la réception se tienne sur la plage de Swanage avait été la seule exigence de Dahlia concernant le mariage. Même Araminta, envoyée pour faire entendre raison à sa petite-fille, s'y était cassé les dents. Dahlia avait refusé net toutes les autres propositions, quand bien même l'immense propriété que les Rowle possédaient dans le Connemara semblait plus indiquée pour recevoir les nombreux invités, et avait fini par obtenir gain de cause. La cérémonie s'était tenue sur un coin de la plage ensorcelé pour plus d'intimité, face à la Manche agitée de remous et d'écume pâle et mousseuse. Dahlia avait dit oui, un « oui » balayé par les vents marins qui soufflaient bas, jouant à mettre la pagaille parmi les grains de sable. Alors elle l'avait répété. « Oui ». Un « oui » irrévocable, et Evan s'était vu forcé d'abandonner ses rêveries dans lesquelles sa grande soeur envoyaient valser ses escarpins dans les vagues, retroussait sa jupe blanche sur ses mollets constellés de taches de rousseurs, et s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes, libre, dans un bruissement de dentelle, laissant derrière elle ses empreintes délicates et éphémères sur le sable humide, en guise d'adieux.

Elle avait dit « oui », depuis plusieurs heures déjà, puisque le soleil se couchait à présent, disparaissant derrière la ligne de l'horizon dans un halo de lumière violacée. Elle avait dit « oui », et elle était une Rowle, désormais, accrochée au bras épais de son mari, occupée à faire la conversation aux membres de sa nouvelle famille. Thorfinn, lui, transpirait. Evan ne voyait rien d'autre que ça, ces deux auréoles sombres ornant les aisselles de sa veste de costume de couturier français. Il transpirait et ne quittait jamais son verre à pied, incitant les elfes de maison à lui servir une nouvelle rasade de Château Maxime chaque fois que l'un deux passait en trottinant devant lui.

Sur ce dernier point, Evan l'imitait. Il ne voyait pas comment, sinon, il aurait pu supporter la présence paternelle à ses côtés, qui plus est couplée à celle de sa grand-mère. Peu importait, de toute façon, qu'il soit ivre ou non. Son rôle se bornait à saluer des connaissances plus ou moins éloignée venues féliciter ses parents et jusqu'à lors, il était parvenu à le remplir sans mal. Sa journée s'était légèrement améliorée lors du vin d'honneur, où il avait pu passer un peu de temps avec Regulus et même discuter quelques minutes avec les frères Nott, mais les obligations du repas l'avait formellement contraint à occuper la place qui lui était désignée à table, avec l'obligation d'être poli et l'interdiction de s'en plaindre. Le fait d'être coincé à table entre les deux personnes qu'il exécrait le plus au monde ne constituait cependant pas la pire torture de cette journée, puisque le point culminant avait été atteint avant le début de la cérémonie, alors que le noyau des invités s'épaississaient peu à peu au centre de la plage, là où une esplanade de bois flotté avait magiquement été créée. Il accueillait alors les invités qui étaient arrivés en transplanant, et était tombé nez à nez avec Nausica Beurk.

Elle était, comme toujours, savamment élégante. Pas jolie, non. Elle n'était jamais jolie. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui l'empêchait d'être qualifiée de « jolie », une chose qui ne tenait pas tant à l'harmonie de ses traits mais plutôt à l'impression qu'elle laissait, à l'éraflure de son regard et au nuage d'ennuis qui l'enveloppait. Elle portait une robe longue d'un rose très pâle, à encolure montante, cintrée de manière avantageuse, des gants blancs qui recouvraient ses bras jusqu'aux coudes et un serre-tête d'or fin rehaussant la blancheur immaculée de son chignon. Elle sourit malicieusement en le voyant, inclinant la tête sur le côté d'un air espiègle, visiblement enchantée de tomber sur lui. Il chercha un échappatoire - n'importe quoi - ne trouva rien, et resta planté là, sans la moindre intention de feindre la cordialité.

« Evan ! »

Elle s'approcha, planta un baiser vigoureux sur sa joue. Il recula d'un pas et, croisant le regard d'Alistair Rosier, marmonna un simple « bonjour » en espérant s'esquiver. Son père, cependant, les rejoignit en une enjambée, et se pencha immédiatement pour lui faire un baise-main.

« Miss Beurk ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous êtes absolument charmante, n'est-ce pas, Evan ? »

Evan s'abstint d'approuver, mais Alistair, tel l'animal politique qu'il était, avait deviné le silence traître qui risquait de s'abattre et poursuivit immédiatement :

« Quelle belle journée, vous ne trouvez pas ? Nous sommes chanceux, c'est rare à cette période de l'année ! Vous verrez, vous ne craindrez pas le froid sous le chapiteau d'hiver, le thermostat est sous contrôle magique !

— Quel bel endroit, monsieur Rosier, s'extasia Nausica d'une voix de fausset en désignant la plage. La cérémonie va être magnifique !

— Merci, ma chère, merci. C'était, à vrai dire, une idée de Dahlia. Enfin, se reprit-il avec un sourire entendu, une exigence, plutôt… Vous savez à quel point les futures mariées peuvent se montrer intraitables ! Vous-même, vous verrez, ce sera bientôt vos exigences qui devront être exaucées, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil appuyé.

— En effet, approuva-t-elle d'un ton aux accents prophétiques, je n'ai aucun doute sur ce point ! »

Avec un grand sourire, Alistair, lui prit les mains pour les serrer.

« Charmante, vous êtes vraiment charmante, Miss Beurk ! Comme je suis ravi que vous et votre père ayez fait le déplacement ! Je m'en vais d'ailleurs de ce pas le saluer », ajouta-t-il.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Evan aperçu le crâne dégarni et le noeud papillon vert de Caractacus Beurk.

« J'espère vivement que nous aurons l'occasion de nous recroiser ! lança Alistair en s'éloignant.

— Moi de même, monsieur Rosier, et encore félicitations pour le mariage de votre fille », répondit Nausica en le suivant des yeux, tout sourire.

Puis, lorsqu'il fût hors de portée d'oreille :

« Ton père semble m'apprécier.

— Plus que moi, c'est vrai » admit abruptement Evan.

Son ton parût refroidir les ardeurs de Nausica.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours me rejeter.

— Plus longtemps, sans doute, que tu ne le crois.

— Tu es bien optimiste, railla-t-elle. Et incroyablement déconnecté de la réalité. Regarde autour de toi, Evan. Regarde ! »

Elle exécuta un petit tour sur elle-même, désignant ses petites soeurs qui jouaient dans le sable, encore insouciantes pour un temps, sa grand-mère appuyée sur sa canne, scrutant l'assemblée, son père occupé à faire des courbettes, sa mère et son tailleur usé - elle n'avait pu se permettre le luxe d'une nouvelle tenue -, sa soeur aînée enfin, engoncée de la naissance du cou jusqu'à la pointe des escarpins dans sa robe de mariée crème, auréolée d'une ferme résignation atténuée d'un sourire de circonstance.

« Regarde ton monde sur le point de vaciller… Combien de temps crois-tu que tout cela va encore durer ? Combien de temps, encore, avant que tu n'en sois réduit à me supplier ? »

x

La nuit était presque là. Sur les tables disposées sous le chapiteau, des chandelles éclairaient les visages des convives. À la table principale, au centre, Dahlia riait en partageant une tranche de gâteau avec Thorfinn, et ce rire se répéta dans la tête d'Evan dans une mélodie douce-amère.

Il tourna la tête, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher d'entendre ce rire. Et pour la centième fois de la soirée, il regarda vers la droite, au fond de la salle, à la table qu'occupait Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, les parents vieillissants de ce dernier, ainsi que ses cousins éloignés, les Carrow, reliés à la famille Malefoy par la branche maternelle de leur arbre généalogique.

D'Alecto, il ne voyait que le dos. L'ombre saillante de ses omoplates et le renflement délicatement pointu de sa colonne vertébrale dévoilés par la découpe profonde de sa robe. Le tissu de satin bleu-vert aux reflets chatoyants, plaqué contre sa peau. Sa lourde tresse noire, qui trouvait naissance près de son oreille droite et reposait sagement sur son épaule gauche. Il voyait parfois l'arrondi de sa joue, la ligne de son nez et la courbure de ses cils, selon qu'elle se penchât vers son voisin de droite ou sa voisine de gauche, mais guère plus.

Et soudain, elle tourna franchement la tête, appuyant son menton sur son épaule. Il comprit plus tard que ce n'était pas un hasard, qu'elle aussi, elle le cherchait du regard, puisque ses yeux se dirigèrent immédiatement vers lui, sans papillonnement ni hésitation. Ils se regardèrent de loin. Elle lui sourit sans raison, doucement, un sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, et détourna la tête. Ce n'était l'affaire que d'un instant, à peine, mais cela avait l'écho d'une vie entière, et il se prit à sourire, lui-aussi, en mastiquant sa part de gâteau parce que peut-être, oui, peut-être, que la tendresse avaient des secondes battant plus lentement que les autres.

* * *

J'envoie toute ma reconnaissance à celles qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre : Zo', Constance Alinor, SallyWolf, Tan Noz, sunflowill, jane9699 et Mudy Judy ! C'est grâce à vous que j'ai réussi à terminé d'écrire ce chapitre, et que j'ai toujours envie de poursuivre.

Au fait, la dernière partie de la phrase de ce chapitre-ci n'est pas de moi (malheureusement) mais empruntée à Romain Gary. C'est une phrase de Gros-Câlin que je trouve très, très belle.

Des bisous !


	18. Chapitre dix-sept

Holà, holà ! Mille merci pour vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre, j'ai essayé de vous livrer celui-là dans des délais bien plus raisonnables, surtout compte tenu qu'il est très long !

Vous allez voir, il y a beaucoup, beaucoup (beaucoup !) d'indices glissés dans ce chapitre concernant la suite des évènements pour à peu près tous les personnages, surtout que cette fiction est à peu près complétée au 2/3 selon mes prévisions, donc on s'approche de la fin et les choses vont s'accélérer.

C'est aussi un chapitre où l'on croise beaucoup de personnages, j'espère que vous ne serez pas noyé sous les noms et les détails, beaucoup sont là uniquement pour la cohérence de cette histoire mais vous n'avez pas besoin de les retenir. S'ils réapparaissent à nouveau, je ferai en sorte de préciser d'où ils sortent pour ne pas vous perdre.

Je vous laisse à la lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

Ciara Rookwood n'aimait rien de plus au monde que la sensation du soleil réchauffant sa peau.

De retour dans sa famille maternelle pour les vacances, elle profitait de la chaleur toscane, allongée sur un vieux bain de soleil en osier dans la cour arrière de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Les jeunes enfants de ces derniers, ses cousins, la disait paresseuse car c'était ainsi que s'écoulaient la plupart de ses journées : étendue dans les rayons du soleil jusqu'au crépuscule, un livre à la main et d'immenses lunettes noires au bout du nez. Ciara, cependant, n'écoutait leurs chuchotements réprobateurs que d'une oreille. Elle avait entendu bien pire sur son compte à Poudlard, et n'avait pas pour habitude de s'inquiéter de ce qui se disait dans son dos. C'était grâce à ça qu'elle avait survécu dans le nid de serpent, d'ailleurs, car si elle s'était laissé atteindre par ceux qui insultaient son sang étranger ou ceux qui dénigraient la longueur de ses jupes et la légèreté de ses passions amoureuses, alors elle aurait fini par se terrer dans un coin et ne plus en bouger. Mais elle n'était pas comme ça, Ciara. Ce que l'on pouvait dire sur elle, elle s'en fichait. Tant que l'on parlait d'elle, c'est qu'elle n'était pas oubliée; tant que l'on murmurait des horreurs sur son passage, c'est qu'on la reconnaissait; tant qu'elle attirait l'attention, de quelque manière que ce fût, c'est qu'elle avait une petite chance de ne pas sombrer dans le gouffre abyssal qui aspiraient tout ceux qui, à Serpentard, n'avait ni le nom, ni la fortune, ni l'audace nécessaire pour s'en sortir la tête haute.

« Ciara, _mia cara_ , tu viens ? »

Ciara abaissa son roman et leva le nez. Donatella Rookwood avait passé la tête par l'une des fenêtres du premier étage, et ses longs cheveux dorés par une vie au soleil se balançaient joyeusement dans le vide.

« J'arrive, maman ! »

Ciara se leva, quittant à regret sa chaise longue. Dès qu'elle se fût éloignée de quelques pas, deux de ses cousins, âgés de six ou sept ans, surgirent de nulle part et prirent d'assaut cette dernière en lui jetant au passage une petite oeillade frondeuse.

« Je la récupère à mon retour ! » décréta-t-elle d'un ton sévère, l'index pointé en l'air.

Ils acquiescèrent mollement du cou, et l'un deux - le plus grand - s'autorisa un sourire sournois qui, l'espace d'une seconde, évoqua à Ciara celui de Corban Yaxley. Serpentard n'était décidément jamais loin. Avec un mince sourire amusé, elle s'éloigna en secouant la tête, tandis que ses deux cousins conversaient dans son dos en italien.

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison. Habituée au soleil aveuglant de l'extérieur, l'intérieur lui apparût soudain très sombre, et elle manqua de trébucher sur un amas de jouets en bois jonchant le sol. De justesse, elle se rattrapa à une chaise, et la pyramide de jouet s'écroula dans un fracas assourdissant.

« _Scusami_ ! s'écria immédiatement la femme de son oncle, en apparaissant juste derrière elle, un bébé calé sur l'une de ses larges hanches et un garçon, un peu plus jeune, les cheveux mouillés dégoulinant, agrippé à son mollet gauche. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger tout ce bazar ! »

Elle avait les joues colorées, le souffle court, et sa robe ruisselait d'eau des manches jusqu'à la poitrine, s'égouttant sur le sol avec un _ploc_ régulier. Ciara devina sans mal qu'elle faisait prendre un bain à une partie de la fratrie. Chaque soir, c'était le même rituel, et la même pagaille dans la maison qui se transformait en piscine.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! Laisse, je vais ranger. »

Avec un sourire reconnaissant, la femme de son oncle fit demi-tour vers la salle de bain, la laissant arranger le désordre en un coup de baguette. Elle traversa ensuite le salon, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée donnant sur la rue. Donatella l'attendait déjà sur le pallier.

« Tu as été bien longue, fit-elle remarquer en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

— J'ai rangé deux, trois trucs à l'intérieur » expliqua Ciara.

Elle referma la porte d'entrée avant de poursuivre :

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi personne n'utilise la magie, ici. Ça simplifierait bien des choses, surtout avec tous ces gosses qui courent partout et qui saccagent chaque recoin. »

Donatella haussa une épaule résignée, avec l'air de peu s'en soucier.

« C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Les gens sont plus traditionnels, par ici. On ne sort pas sa baguette à tout bout de champ. C'est comme ça qu'on nous a élevés, ton oncle et moi.

— Oui, je sais… Mais je crois que je détesterai vivre comme une moldue, souffla Ciara avec une pointe de dégoût.

— C'est simplement que tu n'en a pas l'habitude, tempéra Donatella. Quand j'ai emménagé en Angleterre après avoir rencontré ton père, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'habituer, moi aussi. »

Un rire de grelots, léger et insouciant, s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'elle poursuivait, les yeux éclairés d'une petite lueur joyeuse :

« Même à table, ton père préférait utiliser un _accio_ plutôt que de me demander de lui passer la salière !

— Il le fait encore » remarqua Ciara avec un petit sourire.

Elles s'étaient éloignées dans le lacis labyrinthique des ruelles pavées derrière la maison. Le village, perdus dans les profondeurs de la nature toscane, accroché au sommet d'une falaise de tuf, était plein de charme, de petites rues et d'escaliers raides creusés à même la roche. Du linge se balançait paisiblement aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes des maisons, des oiseaux surgissaient ça et là de nids mystérieux enfouis dans les vieilles pierres des toitures, et la chaleur écrasante donnait à l'atmosphère une moiteur languissante qui inclinait naturellement à la quiétude. C'était à la nuit tombée que le village reprenait vie, que s'échappaient des ruelles des airs de musique et des fragments de conversation, que les jeunes gens et les amoureux se réunissaient à la fraîcheur des remparts, à flan de colline pour partager un verre de vin.

« Les garçons ne voulaient pas venir ? » s'enquit Ciara.

Donatella lui adressa un sourire désabusé :

« Chez la couturière ? Tu connais tes frères ! Francesco est parti au lac avec ses amis. Et Augustus… soupira-t-elle, comme d'habitude, il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de teniri sa pauvre mère au courant de son emploi du temps. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fait. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est qu'il rentrera pour le dîner. Peut-être qu'il voit une fille.

— Peut-être », approuva Ciara du bout des lèvres.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu, cependant, car elle savait, elle, ce qui occupait les journées d'Augustus. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec une fille, mais plutôt avec le Maître.

Avec Augustus, ça avait toujours quelque chose à voir avec le Maître. Du moins, depuis Poudlard. Depuis que le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé tout en bas, là-bas, chez les serpents, et qu'il s'était fait hypnotiser par les reflets des eaux du Lac, et les belles paroles que lui murmuraient au creux de l'oreille ses camarades de chambrée, Rogue et Mulciber. Ils avaient constitué un trio de légende, tous les trois. Ces petits parvenus sans argent, avec leur sang un peu douteux et leurs idées de grandeur, qui s'étaient lentement frayé un chemin parmi les grands, en sinuant dans les ombres noires de la magie au passage. Ils avaient fini par gagner le respect de leurs camarades, à déjeuner avec les frères Lestrange et Bellatrix, à comploter avec Lucius Malefoy ou avec Dorothea Bulstrode. Des gens qui comptaient, des gens dont le nom de famille suintait d'argent et de respect.

Ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Ciara se souvenait très bien d'un avant, de souvenirs d'été éclaboussés d'eau salée où il n'était pas question de sang, de pouvoir ou de servir. Subsistaient encore quelques photos animées pour preuve que ce temps avait bel et bien existé, des photographies où on les voyait tous les trois : Francesco, l'aîné, le plus grand, posté en grand frère protecteur entre ses cadets, les mains posés sur les épaules bronzées et maigrelettes d'Augustus et de Ciara. Un temps où il était trois. Puis Augustus était entré à l'école, et en était revenu avec toutes ses histoires qui faisait frissonner Ciara, autant qu'elle la fascinait. Et Francesco s'était un peu éloigné, parce qu'il était plus âgé, toujours fourré avec ses copains ou des filles, et puis parce qu'il s'en fichait, de ses histoires de sang-pur. Puis Ciara était entrée à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait encore du regard que lui avait jeté son frère, lorsqu'elle avait filé rejoindre Augustus à Serpentard. Il lui avait paru alors si loin, tout au bout, là-bas, assis à la table des Gryffondor, entre Gideon Prewett et Remus Lupin.

Le point de non-retour avait été atteint lors de l'affaire Mary Macdonald, alors que Francesco achevait sa dernière année. Ciara n'en connaissait pas les détails. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que la jeune fille avait été attaquée au milieu d'un couloir, et que ses camarades de Gryffondor l'avait trouvée baignant dans son sang. Elle avait survécu, bien sûr, mais Mulciber, reconnu comme coupable, avait été suspendu de longues semaines. Personne n'avait réussi à prouver que Rogue était l'inventeur du sortilège sanglant, si bien qu'il n'avait pas eu d'ennuis, mais Ciara avait vu la façon dont ses camarades l'avaient chaleureusement félicité, une fois de retour à l'ombre des cachots. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était le rôle qu'avait joué Augustus là-dedans, car il ne pouvait qu'être impliqué, elle en était certaine. Ils formaient une bande indissociable, tous les trois. Avec les années, cependant, elle avait fini par s'en douter; si Rogue était l'inventeur et Mulciber l'homme de main, alors cela laissait à Augustus le rôle de commanditaire, inévitablement. Ce qui expliquait l'attitude glaciale qu'entretenait à présent Francesco à l'égard d'Augustus, et par association, de Ciara.

« C'est ici ! »

Coupant court aux méandres dans lesquelles s'enfonçait l'esprit de Ciara, Donatella s'arrêta devant une petite maison de pierre blanche et ouvrit la porte qui salua leur arrivée d'un long grincement. Elles entrèrent dans une pièce pauvrement meublée. Une vieille femme était assise à une table de formica, et elle cousait, penchée sur son ouvrage. Sur la table, devant elle, une petite radio lui tenait compagnie, grésillant ce qui semblait être un bulletin d'informations en italien.

« Donatella ! »

La vieille dame déchaussa ses lunettes et se leva pour embrasser les deux arrivantes sur la joue. Sa voix était rocailleuse, aussi grinçante que la porte d'entrée.

« Et la petite Ciara, quelle belle fille tu es devenue ! Le portrait craché de ta mère au même âge ! C'est donc pour toi, la robe ?

— Oui, répondit l'intéressée, tandis que s'instillait en elle quelques gouttes d'anxiété. Elle est prête ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage malicieux de la vielle femme.

« Bien sûr, qu'elle est prête. »

Elle échangea un coup d'oeil complice avec Donatella, mais Ciara, non-initiée, ne pouvait comprendre le sens de cet échange secret.

« Je vais te la chercher. »

Elle disparût dans une autre pièce, et revint quelques instants plus tard, avec une rapidité que Ciara jugea étonnante au vu de son âge qui paraissait avancé. Elle tenait à la main une housse noire, qu'elle posa à plat sur la table avant de faire coulisser la fermeture éclair et de dévoiler l'objet des convoitises.

« Tiens, essaye-là. Tu peux te changer dans l'arrière cuisine », indiqua la couturière en pointant une autre porte du doigt.

Fébrile, Ciara s'exécuta sans tarder, et s'enferma dans l'autre pièce. Elle se déshabilla avec rapidité, laissant choir au sol son short et son débardeur, et enfila avec d'infinies précautions la robe. Juste avant de sortir, elle vérifia que la Marque, sur son bras gauche, était toujours bien camouflée derrière un sortilège de dissimulation.

« _Mia cara_ , tu es si belle ! » s'enthousiasma immédiatement Donatella en voyant sa fille.

La vieille femme approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête :

« Et quelle belle pièce, une vraie merveille ! J'ai si rarement l'occasion de travailler avec un tissu de cette qualité ! Cette robe a dû vous coûter une véritable fortune.

— Oh, à vrai dire, avoua Donatella du ton de la confidence, ravie, c'est un cadeau de son prétendant ! »

La gorge de Ciara se resserra, mais elle l'ignora. Inutile de penser aux contreparties qu'exigeraient pareil présent.

« C'est un homme de goût, alors », jugea la couturière.

Elle posa ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez, et s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils pour inspecter l'objet de son travail. Mais là où la robe avait été ajustée pour épouser à la perfection chacune des courbes du corps de Ciara, il n'y avait pas la moindre couture visible. Elle la fit néanmoins tourner sur elle, passant ses doigts sur les plis du tissu d'un air concentré, avant d'approuver sans réserve d'un signe de tête :

« Oui, elle tombe très bien, vraiment très bien… Regarde comme tu es belle ! »

Et elle poussa gentiment Ciara devant un miroir à pied, avec une fermeté surprenante.

Ciara contempla son reflet. La robe, en fine tulle de soie blanche, était longue et vaporeuse, tout en légèreté aérienne, et elle jugea qu'elle avait ainsi l'air très sophistiquée. Distinguée. Avec une telle robe, personne ne la questionnerait sur son nom de famille. Le décolleté était sage, moins dégagé que ne l'aimait d'ordinaire Ciara, puisqu'il ne dévoilait rien d'autres que ses clavicules mais le dos était davantage ouvert, l'empêchant d'avoir l'air trop guindée ou ennuyeuse. D'infimes cristaux s'éparpillaient librement sur le tissu, et étincelaient dans les rayons du soleil que laissaient entrer les persiennes.

« Revenez me voir s'il vous avez besoin de nouveaux ajustements, surtout, lança la couturière en se tournant vers Donatella.

— Ce sera inutile, répondit celle-ci. Elle portera cette robe demain, pour la Course de l'Équinoxe. Et telle qu'elle, elle est parfaite. »

Étrangement, le retour à la maison fût silencieux, et Ciara bénie sa mère de ne pas l'accabler de ses bavardages.

Elle s'en retourna dans la cour, récupéra à coups de menaces et d'insultes sa chaise longue des mains de ses cousins, et s'y allongea, fermant les yeux dans son halo de soleil, profitant de la chaleur, de la solitude, de ces miettes de bonheur brûlant qu'elle échangerait bientôt contre la grisaille anglaise, une robe sublime et les mains d'Amycus.

x

La chambre parentale avait subi le même traitement que le reste de la maison. Tibérius Carrow l'avait méticuleusement rangée, vidée, et s'était débarrassé de tout le superflu si lourd de souvenirs douloureux.

Alecto poussa la porte, et pénétra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ne craignait pourtant pas de se faire surprendre; aucun n'interdit n'en défendait l'entrée. Seulement, l'endroit semblait requérir une certaine solennité, c'était un interstice ouvert sur l'intimité parentale. Enfant, déjà, une chape de pudeur lui tombait sur les épaules chaque fois que d'aventure il lui fallait entrer. Ses sentiments, aujourd'hui, ne relevaient plus d'un embarras pudibond. Que cette pièce fût le témoin privilégié des devoirs conjugaux de Tibérius et Cora n'était plus le souci - quand bien même l'idée lui paraissait toujours incongrue et un brin dérangeante -, non, c'était plutôt que désormais, et en dépit des aménagements paternels, le lit à baldaquin en bois de merisier avait des allures de mausolée inviolé.

Alecto détourna le regard, balayant le reste de la pièce. Elle était après tout venu ici pour une recherche précise et n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'attarder plus que nécessaire.

Son examen fût de courte durée. En dehors du lit, ne demeuraient plus que la table de chevet assortie, une simple commode patinée par les années et une haute armoire ancienne dont Cora avait fait l'acquisition juste avant l'accident. Elle fronça les sourcils, et avisa le coin près de la fenêtre où trônait autrefois la coiffeuse de sa mère. Il n'y avait plus rien, sinon une décoloration sur le parquet à l'endroit où les quatre pieds du meuble avaient reposés pendant tant d'années.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il a pu ranger les bijoux de maman… » souffla-t-elle en pivotant sur ses pieds, jaugeant la pièce du regard tout en sentant la peur enfler dans ses veines, s'infiltrer dans tous les petits interstices de chagrin qui lui trouaient la peau.

Elle fit coulisser le tiroir de la table de chevet, et en détailla le contenu d'un rapide coup d'oeil : une paire de lunettes à verres épais, deux fioles remplies d'un liquide bleu étiquetées « potion de sommeil » et un vieux traité de jardinage. Elle tenta dans un second temps les tiroirs de la commode mais ces derniers n'hébergeaient rien d'autre que des chaussettes et sous-vêtements, pulls d'hiver, cravates, noeuds papillons et boîte à boutons de manchette, couvertures chaudes et draps brodés propres. Alors, soudain furieuse, elle ouvrit à grand bruit la porte de l'armoire, passa les cintres en revue à toutes vitesse, bien que cela soit profondément stupide. Comme si elle s'attendait à trouver la boîte à bijoux de Cora là, magiquement suspendue dans les airs, entre les chemises amidonnées et les pantalons impeccablement repassés.

« Oh papa… murmura-t-elle, la colère tout à coup atténuée par une tristesse écrasante. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça… Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas débarrassé des bijoux de maman avec tout le reste… »

Essayant de garder contenance, elle s'empara de sa baguette d'aubépine et la tint devant elle :

« _Accio_ coffre à bijoux ! »

Son sortilège n'eut pas le moindre effet.

« _Accio_ bijoux ? » tenta-t-elle sans y croire.

À sa grande surprise, il y eut soudain du remue ménage à l'intérieur du tiroir de la table de chevet. Ce dernier s'ouvrit brusquement, et le traité de jardinage en fût curieusement éjecté. Alecto s'en approcha, peinant à comprendre. Elle s'empara du livre et, étonnée par sa légèreté, réalisa de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Une boîte secrète camouflée d'un sortilège d'illusion. Sitôt qu'elle eut fait coulisser la page de couverture découvrant la cachette sculptée dans le faux ouvrage, une bague d'argent lui sauta dans les mains.

C'était une chevalière large, dépourvue de fioritures. Une bague d'homme. Alecto reconnu sans mal la chevalière de la famille Carrow décorée du blason familial : un plant de Rosée de Lune finement gravé dans l'argent. La devise des Carrow, quant à elle, était inscrite à l'intérieur de l'anneau, en italique : « _Notre sang appartient à la terre_ », et Alecto se souvint avec un pincement au coeur de la honte que lui inspirait cette devise, plus jeune, égale à la honte qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard des activités agricoles et des plaisirs simples et terrestres de son père. Un jour, des années auparavant, elle avait mis la main sur un livre ancien dédié aux vingt-huit grandes familles sang-pur. Elle l'avait longuement feuilleté, et jamais la famille Carrow ne lui avait semblé si terne, si médiocre, comparée aux autres familles, bien plus illustres. Que valait son « _Notre sang appartient à la terre_ » face au « _Toujours pur_ » des Black, ou encore au « _Mori potius quam fedari_ » - plutôt la mort que la souillure - des Avery ?

« Ce n'est pas la devise qui fait la valeur d'une famille », avait professé Cora sans même lever les yeux de son roman, lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogée à ce sujet. Mais Alecto n'avait accordé que peu de crédit à sa réponse; Cora était née Malefoy, après tout. Sa devise a elle était magnifique : « _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ » - la pureté l'emporte toujours -, elle ne savait donc pas de quoi elle parlait. Cependant, Alecto avait ressenti un profond soulagement lorsque sa mère l'avait informée que jamais elle ne serait obligée de porter cette chevalière, puisque la famille Carrow, à l'instar d'autres familles sang-pur, perpétuait un maléfice de primogéniture masculine en matière d'héritage depuis de nombreuses générations. « Chez les Carrow, seuls le fils aîné hérite des terres et des biens familiaux, avait patiemment expliqué Cora. C'est Amycus qui portera donc cette bague après ton père. » Et Alecto, toute à sa joie de se savoir exempte du poids honteux de la devise familiale, n'avait plus posé de question.

 _J'aurai dû_ , regretta-t-elle en reposant la chevalière où elle l'avait trouvée. La boîte ne contenait rien d'autre, sinon un vieux parchemin plié en deux, qu'elle déplia avec délicatesse, de crainte de le déchirer.

 _Je soussigné Tibérius Caspian Orelius Carrow, fils de Esmund Carrow et Callista Carrow (née Lestrange), né le 2 décembre 1921 au Manoir Carrow, dans le district de Great Yarmouth, Norfolk, Angleterre, domicilié à cette même adresse, lègue à mon fils aîné Amycus Esmund Abraxas Carrow, né le 13 novembre 1960, la totalité de mes biens, mobiliers et immobiliers, en pleine propriété._

 _Fait le 14 novembre 1960, au service Maternité de l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Londres, Angleterre._

« Alecto ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

L'intéressée sursauta et se releva prestement du lit où elle s'était assise, comme prise en faute. Tibérius avança de quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, l'air décontenancé. Il était déjà habillé pour le grand évènement du jour, la course de l'Équinoxe, et suprêmement élégant dans son costume trois pièces dont la teinte claire avantageait le hâle prononcé de son visage.

« Je… »

Elle baissa les yeux sur le parchemin, qu'il était impossible de cacher, désormais.

« Je cherchais le collier de perles de maman, avoua-t-elle en portant la main à sa gorge dénudée. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, mais je suis tombée sur… Hmm… ton testament.

— Je vois. »

Tibérius acquiesça longuement avant de reprendre :

« Son contenu t'a surprise ? »

Elle chercha ses mots.

« Non, je… Enfin, pas vraiment. Maman m'avait parlé une fois du maléfice de primogéniture masculine, et puis, on a eu un cours là-dessus, une fois, en Sortilèges. En quatrième année, je crois. Mais… je ne sais pas… J'imagine que je n'y avais jamais réellement réfléchi. J'ai toujours plu ou moins cru que cela ne s'appliquerait pas à moi. Que tu ne me laisserai pas sans rien… que tu passerai outre. »

Tibérius demeura où il était, au milieu de la pièce, raide dans son costume beige, les mains posées à plat sur les cuisses, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il lissa un pli inexistant sur son pantalon, et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en une ligne droite compatissante.

« Il m'est impossible de passer outre, Alecto. Je ne t'aurai jamais désavantagée au profit d'Amycus, si je l'avais pu, mais tu sais qu'il y est d'usage, chez les familles de notre rang, de perpétuer certaines traditions qui peuvent nous paraître désuètes aujourd'hui… Mon père m'a fait prêté serment quand je n'étais qu'un tout jeune garçon, ainsi que cela ce faisait à l'époque. Je suis porteur du maléfice, je ne peux pas trahir ma parole. Tu sais ce qui arriverai, si je le faisais.

— Je sais, acquiesça doucement Alecto. La malédiction.

— Et il me semble que cette famille est suffisamment maudite comme ça. »

Elle hocha la tête derechef. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, pour s'être fait des illusions. Le silence perdura un instant, puis Tibérius amorça un mouvement pour s'en aller.

« Je n'ai pas fait prêter serment à Amycus, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix. Le maléfice mourra avec moi. Et cette injustice avec.

— C'est une bonne chose, approuva Alecto.

— Je regrette que tu doives subir le poids de ces vieilles traditions… Je me suis toujours rassuré en me disant que, si j'avais une fille, elle ne se retrouverait pas sans rien, puisqu'elle ferait un beau mariage, et puis… après avoir rencontré ta mère, j'ai compris que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple que je le croyais. »

Un voile se posa sur ses yeux, et Alecto comprit que son père n'était plus vraiment avec elle.

« Ton grand-père maternel, Ophrys Malefoy, est mort en 1950 en laissant ses deux filles derrière lui, ta tante Gala, qui avait alors treize ans, et ta mère, bien sûr, qui en avait seulement onze. Puisqu'il n'avait pas d'héritier mâle, c'est son frère cadet, Abraxas, qui a hérité du domaine familial, et les filles se sont retrouvées sans rien. Des orphelines désargentées. Heureusement, Abraxas et sa jeune épouse Medusa les ont recueillies et hébergées, mais Gala et Cora ont rapidement compris qu'elles ne pourraient compter éternellement sur leur générosité, et qu'il était dans leur intérêt de se marier au plus vite à leur sortie de l'école, surtout après la naissance du petit Lucius en 1954… J'ai rencontré ta mère en 1958, quand elle avait dix-neuf ans, et nous nous sommes mariés presque immédiatement. Nous avons été heureux, je crois, aussi heureux que nous pouvions l'être étant donné la nature de notre union, notre différence d'âge et le caractère de ta mère… »

Il s'autorisa là un semblant de sourire, sans doute en proie à des souvenirs qu'il ne comptait pas partager avec Alecto.

« Mais ta tante Gala a eu moins de chance. Enfin, si l'on peut appeler cela de la chance… Elle était très amoureuse de ce type… Cet écossais… MacGonagall, Randolf MacGonagall. Il était déjà marié. Enfin, tu as déjà eu vent de cette histoire… Elle a vécu un moment à Édimbourg, après Poudlard, dans un appartement miteux, à devoir travailler comme une moldue pour survivre, tout en étant la maîtresse de cet homme. Dès que la nouvelle s'est répandue dans la bonne société, ça a été un vrai scandale, tu t'en doutes. Les journaux en ont fait des gorges chaudes. Abraxas et Medusa l'ont définitivement reniée, et plus personne dans la famille n'a jamais prononcé son prénom. Elle est restée en Écosse, même après que MacGonagall ait mis un terme à leur liaison… Je crois qu'elle avait trop honte pour rentrer à Londres. Et la suite de sa vie n'a plus été qu'une lente succession de débauches. Après notre mariage, j'ai proposé à ta mère plusieurs fois de l'héberger ici, au Manoir, mais elle n'a jamais voulu écrire à sa soeur. Elles étaient fâchées depuis des années, je ne sais pour quelle raison, et elles ne se sont jamais reparlé. Quant aux lettres que j'ai envoyées moi-même à Gala, je n'ai pas reçu de réponse, et mes chèques n'ont jamais été encaissés non plus. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Elle est morte quand vous étiez petits. D'une infection respiratoire. Une triste histoire. »

Il croisa le regard d'Alecto :

« Enfin, tu sais déjà tout cela, je ne devrais pas radoter ces vieilles histoires. Surtout que tu n'auras jamais à vivre cette situation, tu es une fille intelligente… Et je sais que ton frère ne te laissera pas sans ressources.

— Bien sûr » murmura Alecto du bout des lèvres.

Mais contrairement à lui, elle n'en était pas si certaine.

« Papa », appela-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir l'encadrement de la porte.

Il se tourna vers elle, dans l'attente de sa question.

« Et les bijoux de maman, alors ? »

Il inspira lentement, comme pour gagner du temps, et affronta finalement le regard de sa fille.

« J'ai dû les vendre. Je suis désolé, Alecto. Vraiment désolé. »

x

« J'aperçois les Macmillan ! »

La main en visière sur son front, les yeux scrutant la foule, Klaus Selwyn désigna du doigt un point au loin :

« Là-bas ! Ils sont en train de discuter avec le directeur de la brigade de la Police Magique et son épouse.

— Magnifique ! s'exclama Isaline Selwyn en s'autorisant un battement de mains excité. Ne t'avais-je pas dit, chérie, que cette famille avait d'excellentes relations ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa fille unique, dans l'attente de son approbation. Sentant peser sur elle les regards lourdement suspicieux de ses parents, Artemisia se fit violence pour esquisser un sourire qui, au demeurant, n'était que peu convaincant.

« Oui, mère. »

Elle n'avait jamais été une grande actrice, mais qu'importe. Mr et Mrs Selwyn étaient prêts à se contenter de peu.

« Allons les rejoindre, décida Klaus. Il serait inutile de faire tarder les présentations. »

Imitant le patriarche, Artemisia et sa mère se frayèrent un passage au travers de la foule bourdonnante qui emplissait peu à peu l'hippodrome magique de King's Lynn. Artemisia n'avait guère dormi de la nuit, tiraillée par l'angoisse, et sous ses yeux fatigués, le monde se mit à se mouvoir dans des formes floues, colorées et enchanteresses. Bien qu'elle eut donné tout ce qu'elle possédait en ce bas monde pour échapper à cette journée, sa mauvaise foi n'allait pas jusqu'à nier la beauté des lieux. Si seulement elle avait pu oublier une petite seconde la véritable raison de sa présence ici, alors elle aurait presque pu croire à cette mascarade d'un monde idyllique.

La vision qui s'offrait à elle ressemblait aux belles illustrations en couleurs qui parsemaient ses livres d'enfants. Depuis les parterres verdoyants de pelouse, les massifs de fleurs exotiques dont les parfums exhalaient délicieusement dans l'atmosphère, la fine brise printanière, jusqu'au bâtiment accueillant loges, restaurant et gradins - véritable raffinement architectural de marbre et de verre - pas un détail ne clochait. Quant aux chanceux qui évoluaient dans ce merveilleux décors, ils rivalisaient d'opulence et de splendeur, laissant à Artemisia l'impression inconfortable de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle ne voyait que des hommes en costume de créateur, noeud papillon, montres rutilantes et chaussures bien cirées, et des femmes aux visages ombrés par les bords de leurs grands chapeaux, en robe longue, couvertes de bijoux projetant, selon les rayons du soleil, des fragments d'or sous leurs pieds.

Croisant à la va-vite son reflet dans l'une des vitres, elle s'examina d'un oeil critique. Sa mère avait choisi sa robe pour elle sous prétexte que la couleur, un vert sapin, avantageaient ses cheveux vénitiens. Proche du corps et courant jusqu'aux chevilles, ce n'était pourtant pas la tenue idéale pour crapahuter dans tout l'hippodrome sur les pas de Klaus, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Se pliant à la coutume voulant que toute dame porte un couvre-chef, Artemisia avait opté pour un bibi noir, discret, qui prenait la poussière dans la penderie d'Isaline depuis des lustres et qui agrémentait le sommet de son crâne sans voler la vedette à ses boucles indomptées. Elle avait volontairement sauté l'étape maquillage, et se prit à le regretter, frappée par ses cernes qui alourdissaient son regard. Tant pis. C'était trop tard. Et puis, songea-t-elle, quitte à se vendre au plus offrant, on ne l'accuserait pas, au moins, d'avoir cherché à tromper sur la marchandise.

Le père d'Artemisia emprunta les escaliers menant aux gradins, sa femme et sa fille sur les talons. Le départ pour la course inaugurale de la journée n'allait pas tarder à être donné, si bien que par ici, les places se faisaient rares. Klaus Selwyn, cependant, ne chercha pas à s'asseoir. Il se dirigea en haut des gradins, là où s'était réuni un cercle restreint de personnes. Juste avant d'atteindre la dernière marche, toutefois, il fit volte-face, surplombant Artemisia.

« Ne nous déçoit pas » asséna-t-il sans se départir de son sourire de façade.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, il pivota à nouveau sur ses talons, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le cercle :

« Apolonius ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

L'homme qu'il avait visiblement apostrophé se retourna, visiblement ravi.

« Mon cher Klaus ! »

Autour d'eux, le cercle s'écarta afin de laisser une place aux nouveaux arrivants.

« Oh, Isaline, vous êtes là également, quel plaisir ! poursuivit Apolonius Macmillan en embrassant la mère d'Artemisia sur les deux joues. Vous connaissez ma femme, Constanza, ainsi que Bob Ogden, bien-sûr, le directeur de la brigade de la Police Magique, et son épouse, Lucretia ?

— Nous nous sommes déjà croisés dans les couloirs du ministère », approuva le dénommé Bob Ogden en serrant la main de Klaus.

En retrait, les mains croisées dans le dos, Artemisia observa ses parents saluer les Ogden et échanger des banalités d'usage avec Apolonius et Constanza Macmillan en attendant qu'on la présente.

Elle n'était pas la seule à demeurer silencieuse. Si elle se bornait à regarder droit devant elle, elle avait une conscience aigüe de la présence, à la droite d'Apolonius, d'un jeune homme. Son fils, vraisemblablement. Elle devinait, du coin de l'oeil, qu'il avait, contrairement à elle, moins de scrupules à la dévisager, et incapable de se contrôler, elle piqua un fard en portant son attention sur la pointe de ses chaussures.

« Et voici ma fille unique, annonça Klaus Selwyn en posant deux mains sur les épaules d'Artemisia afin de mieux la pousser vers l'avant, au centre du cercle. Artemisia.

— Enchantée », murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, si bas que le reste du groupe vit ses lèvres remuer sans parvenir à l'entendre.

Qu'importe, qu'on la prenne pour timide ou muette, cela lui était bien égal.

Elle se mit à serrer les mains qu'on lui tendait, exécutant un sourire poli à chacun, le regard un peu fuyant, puis arriva la dernière main. Une main d'homme, de jeune homme, aux ongles soigneusement entretenus. Elle la serra, les yeux fixés sur les quelques poils châtains qui dépassaient de la manche de sa chemise.

« Alejandro, notre petit dernier, lança Constanza d'une voix affectueuse en passant une main tendre sur la joue de son fils.

— Maman ! » s'exclama l'intéressé à demi-voix, l'air embarrassé, en s'écartant d'un pas.

Artemisia leva les yeux tout en lâchant sa main. Alejandro Macmillan était plus âgé qu'elle de quelques années, son visage était commun, sans être déplaisant, et empruntait beaucoup aux origines espagnoles de sa mère, héritière de la noble famille Zahino. Pour toute particularité, il portait les cheveux mi-longs et ses mèches brunes ondulaient sur ses épaules, libres.

« Vous vous êtes sans doute croisés à Poudlard, fit remarquer Apolonius. Alejandro a quitté l'école il y a quatre ans

— Je n'en ai pas le souvenir, avoua poliment Artemisia.

— Dans quelle maison as-tu été répartie ? » s'enquit Alejandro.

Il ne semblait guère à l'aise, lui non plus, et une rougeur se diffusa sur ses pommettes lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Serpentard. »

Une expression fugace passa sur son visage, et il marqua une seconde de silence avant de répondre :

« J'étais à Poufsouffle. »

Ne sachant comment poursuivre cet insignifiant échange, Artemisia se borna à sourire, espérant que cela suffirait.

Ainsi donc, ce serait lui. L'homme qu'il lui faudrait épouser pour contenter ses parents. C'était lui, l'objet du compromis qu'elle avait passé avec eux, et qui stipulait qu'en échange d'une union en bonne et due forme avec un jeune homme qu'ils auraient choisi, elle ne serait jamais, au grand jamais, obligée de retourner à Sainte-Agostina.

C'était lui.

Et elle respira un grand coup, presque soulagée. Étrangement, elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle pouvait mettre un visage, un nom et une voix sur l'objet de ses tourments nocturnes.

« Et si nous prenions place ? proposa Bob Ogden à la cantonnade.

— Excellente idée ! approuva Apolonius Macmillan d'une voix forte. J'ai un de mes poulains dans la première course, et je ne voudrais pas la manquer. Vous avez parié, Klaus ?»

Et avant même que ce dernier ne puisse faire signe que non de la tête, il enchaîna :

« Parce que c'est sur lui qu'il faut miser ! Typhus des Écuries Crabes de Feu, il descend d'une superbe lignée. Si vous saviez ce qu'il m'a coûté, vous feriez un arrêt cardiaque, se plaisanta-t-il.

— Ou vous traiteriez mon mari d'idiot » compléta Constanza Macmillan avec une oeillade mi-indulgente, mi-exaspérée pour Apolonius.

Le petit groupe se mit à rire tout en prenant place dans la dernière rangée des gradins. Artemisia se trouva, bien évidemment, coincée entre sa mère et Alejandro et elle croisa les jambes afin de ne pas risquer de le toucher ou même simplement de l'effleurer, regardant droit devant elle avec ses multiplettes pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté d'entamer la conversation.

Depuis ce poste d'observation, elle voyait mieux la foule et plus rien ne lui échappait; ni les rires jaunes, ni les embrassades teintées d'hypocrisie, ni les sourires plein de fausseté, preuve s'il lui en fallait que, derrière les belles apparences, la réalité n'était que crasse et déchéance.

Longtemps, la Course de l'Équinoxe avait été le prétexte privilégié pour dévoiler l'étendue de la richesse et de la puissance des grandes familles sang-pur mais, les années passant en même temps que s'amenuisaient les pouvoirs liés au sang, il ne s'agissait plus désormais que d'une commémoration annuelle d'un passé grandiose mais révolu. C'était une façon élégante de nier le déclin d'une société destinée à s'éteindre à petit feu, une manière de crier au reste du monde : « regardez, nous sommes toujours là ! Nous sommes toujours riches, nous sommes toujours beaux, nous sommes toujours grands, et nos idéaux sont vivants. Jamais nous ne mourrons, car le pouvoir du sang ne s'éteint pas ». Mais qui pensons-nous encore tromper ? ricana amèrement Artemisia dans son fort intérieur.

Une gerbe géante d'étincelles magiques éclata dans la ciel dans un bruit assourdissant, donnant le départ de la première course. En contrebas, les chevaux s'élancèrent au galop à l'unisson, sous les encouragements du public. Gesticulant sur son siège, Apolonius Macmillan tempêtait, vociférant contre son poulain qui, semblait-il, venait de faire un mauvais départ.

« Désolé, pour mon père, glissa Alejandro à voix basse, visiblement gêné.

— Oh, tu sais, le mien se met dans le même état quand il assiste à un match de Quidditch », avoua Artemisia, sans savoir pourquoi elle se donnait la peine de le rassurer.

Après tout, qu'il l'apprécie ou pas, qu'il la trouve à son goût ou pas, que la pensée de l'épouser ne l'enchante ou ne le dégoûte, elle s'en fichait royalement. Du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-il en se penchant vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Puis soudain, il parût frappé d'une évidence et son expression changea.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu es la gardienne de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, c'est ça ? »

Elle le contempla sans parvenir à masquer un air surpris :

« Hmm… Oui… C'est ça, confirma-t-elle avec une question dans la voix.

— J'étais dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, lui apprit Alejandro, coupant court à son incertitude. Enfin j'étais remplaçant. Je n'ai joué que deux matchs pendant ma scolarité, en dernière année, quand l'attrapeur titulaire a attrapé l'éclabouille…

— Je ne jouais pas encore, à cette époque, fit remarquer Artemisia. Je venais juste d'être sélectionnée, j'étais toujours sur le banc.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Oui, je me souviens de toi… La rousse du banc adversaire. »

Et il sourit derechef, replaçant une mèche brune derrière son oreille, ce simple geste déclenchant l'affolement du coeur d'Artemisia, qui se mit à battre dans un concerto de battements irréguliers, paniqué.

« C'est drôle, le destin, parfois, non ?

— Oui, approuva-t-elle dans un souffle. C'est drôle. »

Mais elle ne put rien ajouter d'autre. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle se mordilla la joue pour réprimer son envie de vomir. Tandis qu'Alejandro reportait son attention sur la course, elle jeta un coup d'oeil de côté, sur la manche de sa chemise. Le tissu avait glissé de quelques centimètres sur sa peau lorsqu'il s'était recoiffé, mais la manche était de nouveau ajustée, dérobant au regard d'Artemisia ce qu'elle avait aperçu une seconde plus tôt. Le contour d'un motif tatoué l'encre noire.

x

Amycus observa Ciara avec, au fond des yeux, un mépris à peine dissimulé qui tournoyait dans les abysses noires de ses prunelles.

Il avait mis le prix, et pourtant, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se fondre parmi la foule. Il lui manquait quelque chose, une forme d'élégance innée, dans sa démarche et son maintien, une assurance aristocratique, une certaine inclinaison du menton, un héritage distinctif d'une haute naissance. À moins que ce ne fût quelque chose qu'elle avait en plus, quelque chose dont il n'avait pas réussi à la débarrasser. Comme une tache de sa basse naissance sur laquelle il n'aurait pas assez frotté, une tache qui lui collait à la peau, et qui apparaissait en transparence sous ses vêtements couteux. Une tache que même l'acide le plus corrosif ne pouvait enlever.

Elle avait simplement l'air perdu, avec son sourire mal assuré. L'air d'avoir essayé trop fort, et d'avoir échoué. Elle semblait avoir fait son maximum, pourtant, avec son maquillage discret, son petit chapeau de dentelle blanche, et son chignon compliqué qui empêchait le moindre de ses cheveux de se rebeller. Mais en un coup d'oeil, tout le monde ici remarquait qu'elle n'était pas de ce monde là. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le balancement aguicheur et un brin vulgaire de ses hanches, à chacun de ses pas, la façon dont elle rejetait les épaules en arrière, dans une tentative évidente de se tenir plus droite, et son regard, qui s'enivrait de chaque détail, d'une façon presqu'enfantine.

Elle n'était en rien le genre de femme qu'Amycus aurait imaginé avoir à son bras pour un tel évènement. Et il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris. N'aurait-il pas pu, comme Lucius, trouver une femme savant distinguer une fourchette à homard d'une fourchette à dessert, une femme dont la présence à un tel évènement aurait été indiscutable, une femme sachant se taire et ne pas poser de question ? Mais quelles que fussent ses regrets a posteriori, c'était elle qu'il avait à son bras. Elle qui exerçait sur lui une attraction ambigüe qui, au-delà de l'aspect le plus physique, réveillait chez lui des instincts animaux. Il oscillait en permanence entre l'adoration et la haine, luttant contre l'envie de la frapper en plein visage et l'instant d'après, de la consoler en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Oh mon dieu, murmura Ciara en saisissant le bras d'Amycus pour qu'il ralentisse le pas.

— Quoi ? » grinça celui-ci en baissant sur elle un regard débordant d'agacement.

Elle ne releva pas le singulier manque de douceur dont il venait de faire preuve, et désigna d'un geste de la main une silhouette.

« Regarde là-bas ! Regarde ! C'est Allegra Lestrange ! »

Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'endroit qu'elle lui indiquait et découvrit une vieille femme, à la chevelure longue et foisonnante mêlée de blanc et de gris. Son corps squelettique était étroitement moulé dans une longue robe, et ses bras enveloppés de gants en satin. Un petit chardonneret à tête rouge reposait sagement sur son épaule, ouvrant le bec de temps en temps pour échapper quelques notes mélodieuses.

Devant le manque d'enthousiasme d'Amycus, Ciara précisa :

« La pianiste ! Elle est très célèbre, elle…

— Je sais qui est Allegra Lestrange » coupa-t-il d'un ton cassant.

Ciara abaissa lentement la main, et un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine.

« Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à ne pas montrer les gens du doigts ? » ironisa-t-il, la bouche incurvée en une ligne pleine de méchanceté.

Il vit le sourire de Ciara s'écrouler, et l'entendit déglutir.

« Excuse-moi, tu as raison, ce n'était pas très poli » se reprit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle fuit son regard, et il se demanda si elle tentait de lui cacher ses larmes. Il se mordit la lèvre avec une pointe de regret. Encore une fois, il se comportait avec elle comme un monstre, pour mieux se repentir après. Avant que tout ne recommence.

« Je plaisantais, Ciara. Ne fais pas cette tête. Je te la présenterai après, si tu veux. Mais ne t'attends pas à grand chose, c'est une vieille diva tyrannique. Quand on était petits, elle a joué du piano lors d'une soirée chez les Black, et son chardonneret a terrorisé Alecto. Tu sais comme elle a peur des oiseaux. »

Il lui sourit, d'un air presque complice cette fois, et elle le lui rendit tant bien que mal, tout en détaillant son visage à la recherche d'un signe d'alerte. Elle le regardait, les yeux discrètement plissés, cherchant à apercevoir les prémices d'une coléreuse tempête, les manifestations de sa cruauté vacillante et indécise. Mais Amycus avait reprit contenance, et affichait une expression calme et indifférente. Imperméable.

« Viens, j'aperçois les Shafiq. Je vais te présenter. »

Elle hocha la tête, d'un geste mécanique, sans ouvrir la bouche, sans même regarder ailleurs que droit devant elle. Peut-être savait-elle se comporter comme une Narcissa Malefoy, docile et silencieuse, finalement ? Il suffisait sans doute qu'il se montre plus dur avec elle, et alors elle plierait, prendrait la forme qu'il lui imposerait par sa seule volonté.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet, et la tira vers le couple qui sirotait deux martinis, accoudés aux barrières du champ de course. Par réflexe, il baissa les yeux sur son bras gauche, là où se trouvait la Marque, cachée par sa manche de tulle vaporeuse, et sût alors que Ciara ne serait jamais Narcissa. Une femme portant la Marque ne serait jamais docile et silencieuse. Et c'était probablement l'une des raisons qui expliquait le désir violent, impatient et involontaire qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il n'aurait pu respecter une femme comme Narcissa, qu'importe qu'elle soit belle et digne. C'était une femme comme Ciara qu'il lui fallait, une femme qui avait obtenu sa Marque au prix du sang et à la sueur de son front, une femme qui comprendrait que quoi qu'ordonne le Maître, il s'exécuterait, quand bien même obéir impliquerait de la tuer.

« Mr et Mrs Shafiq ! Vous allez bien ?

— Amycus, mon garçon, comme tu as grandi ! s'exclama Mr Shafiq en échangeant avec lui une vigoureuse poignée de main.

— Ton père n'est pas venu ? s'enquit Mrs Shafiq en affectant une voix inquiète et haut-perchée et en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour claquer deux bises sur chacune de ses joues. Comment va-t-il ?

— Il est en excellente forme, merci de le demander, Mrs Shafiq. Il est venu, il doit être… quelque part… »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule dans une tentative d'apercevoir son paternel.

« …avec ma soeur Alecto, acheva-t-il. Je sais qu'il sera ravi de vous revoir.

— Et nous aussi, cela fait si longtemps ! Des années, au moins…

— Oh oui, renchérit Mrs Shafiq avec un hochement de tête appuyé. Plusieurs années, même, je me demande si ce n'était pas avant… »

Elle s'interrompit, croisa le regard son mari qui semblait réfléchir.

« Oui, reprit Mr Shafiq en hochant la tête, c'était bien avant que ne s'aggrave la maladie de ta mère… Je me demande si ce n'était pas à l'anniversaire de mariage des Croupton… l'année où ils l'ont fêté dans leur manoir du Pays de Galles…

— Non, non, non, Yamar, tu te trompes, l'interrompit sa femme en se tournant vers lui. La dernière fois, ce n'était pas au Pays de Galles dans le manoir des Croupton, c'était dans les Asturies, dans la villa d'été des Macmillan, pour les fiançailles de leur fille aînée…

— Non, vraiment, chérie, protesta Mr Shafiq, je crois bien que… »

Amycus se détacha de la conversation. Il avait presque oublié le mensonge que Tibérius avait répandu concernant Cora après qu'elle eut tenté de se suicider, cette histoire de maladie respiratoire qui se serait soudainement aggravé deux ans auparavant à laquelle tout le monde croyait. Cora Carrow n'avait bien sûr jamais eu le moindre ennui avec ses poumons, mais puisque sa soeur Gala était morte quelques années plus tôt d'une infection respiratoire, le mensonge avait été jugé crédible, et la rumeur s'était bientôt répandue que les Malefoy étaient sujets d'une maladie pulmonaire héréditaire, ce qui était toujours une meilleure alternative que de révéler la vérité. Une tentative de suicide aurait bien trop choqué la bonne société sang-pur. Ainsi, tout le monde croyait Cora en Suisse, dans un institut spécialisé, ce qui expliquait à la fois son absence et le retrait de Tibérius de la vie publique, lui qui déjà n'y avait jamais beaucoup participé.

La chaleur de la main de Ciara dans la sienne le fit revenir à la réalité. Elle pressa ses doigts contre les siens, et, lorsqu'il la regarda, il remarqua le pli embarrassé qui barrait son front. Rien d'étonnant à cela, puisque les Shafiq ne lui avaient accordé qu'un bref coup d'oeil désintéressé sans même la saluer. Ils avaient immédiatement compris qu'elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde, et qu'elle ne méritait ni leur attention, ni leur temps, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Amycus. Les Shafiq étaient une famille très ancienne, qui avait émigré depuis le Pakistan jusqu'en Grande-Bretagne depuis plusieurs siècles, et qui était parvenue à s'établir grâce à leur commerce de diamant et à quelques titres de noblesse grassement payé sous la table, mais ils s'étaient un jour trouvés à la place de Ciara, considérés comme des étrangers au sang invérifiable, des sorciers de rang inférieur. Mais apparemment, avoir vécu cette situation ne les empêchait pas de la reproduire.

« …peut-être que c'était dans le Connemara ? Chez les Rowle ? proposa Mrs Shafiq, qui discutait toujours avec son mari de l'endroit où ils avaient vu Tibérius pour la dernière fois.

— Impossible ! Je…

— Mr Shafiq, Mrs Shafiq, coupa Amycus, contraignant les deux époux au silence, permettez-moi de vous présenter Ciara Rookwood. Elle est mon invitée, aujourd'hui. »

Les deux intéressés demeurèrent interdits une seconde, comme choqués par l'audace d'Amycus, et leurs regards convergèrent simultanément vers Ciara, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, pâle et mal à l'aise.

« Enchanté, mademoiselle » répondit Mr Shafiq en tendant une main lointaine dans sa direction.

Elle fût contrainte d'avancer d'un pas afin de la lui serrer, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre chaleur dans sa poignée de main.

« Enchantée » répéta-t-elle en écho.

Elle pivota ensuite vers Mrs Shafiq, qui se contenta de lui accorder un sourire qui n'avait rien de sincère ni d'amical, parée de l'éclat glacé de ses diamants qui scintillaient tout autour d'elle, à ses oreilles, son cou et ses poignets, même sur sa robe, la nimbant d'une lueur froide et austère.

« Excuse-moi, Amycus, lança Ciara d'une voix vacillante, le teint d'une pâleur maladive, je crois que je vais aller me rafraîchir. »

Il hocha la tête, pris d'une tendresse soudaine, une douceur compatissante dans les yeux, devinant son mal-être.

« Au plaisir » siffla Mrs Shafiq en levant son martini dans la direction de Ciara qui s'éloignait.

Celle-ci répondit d'un petit geste de la main aussi poli qu'hésitant. Amycus pivota face au couple, le regard devenu impénétrable, soudain furieux de la manière dont venait d'être traitée Ciara. C'était inadmissible. Le fait qu'il la choisisse pour marcher à son bras aurait dû l'élever d'office au rang de princesse intouchable. En vérité, ce n'était pas à elle qu'ils venaient de manquer de respect. C'était à lui.

« Amycus, mon garçon, écoute… commença Mr Shafiq, s'apprêtant sans doute à émettre ses réserves sur la naissance de cette invitée indésirable.

— Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter, Mr et Mrs Shafiq, l'arrêta Amycus avec dureté. Assez des bavardages d'usage, nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps. Je ne suis pas venu vous saluer par simple courtoisie, je suis venu vous mettre en garde. »

Les fins sourcils de Mrs Shafiq se haussèrent bien haut sur son front :

« Je te demande pardon, Amycus ?

— Oh oui, vous pouvez me demander pardon, Mrs Shafiq ! ricana l'intéressé.

— Amycus ! Tu oublies donc à qui tu t'adresses ! s'exclama Mr Shafiq, outré. Mais enfin, tes parents auraient honte de la façon dont tu déshonores leur éducation !

— Ne parlez pas de mes parents, riposta Amycus. Ne parlez surtout pas de mes parents, pas après que votre famille ait nuit à la mienne comme elle l'a fait.

— Je te demande pardon ? répéta Mrs Shafiq, décontenancée.

— Je sais pour votre fille. Je sais ce que Kayla a fait » révéla Amycus.

Mr Shafiq, qui s'apprêtait à vociférer, une veine ressortant violemment sur sa tempe, referma immédiatement la bouche.

« Je sais que c'est elle qui a écrit cet article à propos des méthodes de travail de mon père, dans cet espèce de torchon pour illuminés… _Le Mensuel du Sorcier Éclairé_ !

— Ce n'est pas du tout…

— N'essayez pas de nier, Mr Shafiq. Ce ne serait rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps, et je l'ai déjà dit : nous en avons perdu assez.

— Comment peux-tu proférer de telles accusations ? » s'indigna Mrs Shafiq, sans tenir compte de l'air menaçant d'Amycus.

Il la contempla de haut en bas, avec dédain. Puis, lentement, il sortit un morceau de parchemin plié rangé dans la poche de son veston, le déplia avec la lenteur la plus exaspérante du monde, et commença à lire ce qui y était inscrit :

« _Alecto, j'espère que tes vacances se passent bien. Je t'envoie cette lettre pour t'annoncer que j'ai finalement fait publier mon article. Certaines causes méritent bien quelques sacrifices. J'espère que je ne le regretterai pas. Je t'envoie également une copie du magazine. Je n'ai pas cité ton nom, j'ai pensé qu'il était inutile que nous ayons des ennuis toutes les deux. Merci pour ton aide._ »

Il marqua une pause avant d'achever :

« C'est signé 'Kayla S. Shafiq'. Je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de ma soeur. »

Il porta son attention sur les visages de Mr et Mrs Shafiq qui conservaient le silence en le contemplant d'un air sombre.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris outre mesure, remarqua Amycus. C'est donc que vous étiez au courant.

— Que veux-tu, Amycus ? lâcha Mr Shafiq.

— Rien, je ne veux rien. Vous ne m'achèterez pas avec votre argent ou vos diamants, je ne suis pas de ce genre là. Je ne veux _rien_. Sachez simplement que lorsque l'on nuit aux miens, j'ai tendance à retourner la politesse.

— Écoute, Amycus, commença Mrs Shafiq d'une voix gémissante, Kayla est jeune, elle n'a que quinze ans, elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Je suis sûre qu'elle regrette profondément ! »

Amycus se fendit d'un rictus méprisant :

« Votre fille savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, Mrs Shafiq. Ne prétendez pas le contraire, ce serait une insulte à son intelligence. Et n'essayez pas d'attiser ma pitié, c'est un sentiment que je ne connais pas. »

Il laissa un petit silence s'étirer avant de poursuivre.

« Il me semblait avoir entendu des rumeurs concernant une union maritale Shafiq-Travers… »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil ostensible vers la silhouette de Marcus Travers qui se tenait entre ses parents, non loin de là.

« Marcus est l'un de mes plus proches amis. Et en tant qu'ami, vous comprenez bien qu'il est de mon devoir de l'informer des agissements de sa future promise. Je doute fort qu'il apprécie… Je suis même sûr qu'il réprouvera. Ils auraient pourtant fait un joli couple » commenta-t-il en feignant le remord.

Puis, il reprit, le ton redevenu cassant :

« Faites une croix sur ce mariage, Mr et Mrs Shafiq. Je ne laisserai pas votre fille s'en tirer si facilement. »

Il s'éloigna d'un pas en arrière, laissant planer un orage menaçant.

« Souvenez-vous que personne ne s'en prend à ma famille impunément. »

x

« Alors, Carrow, sur qui tu mises ? »

Alecto fit volte-face. Antonin se trouvait quelques places derrière elle dans la file d'attente qui faisait face au guichet des paris. Il portait un costume qu'Alecto ne lui avait jamais vu, d'une couleur pourpre outrancière, presque provocatrice si l'on en jugeait par la rigueur du code vestimentaire de l'évènement, et ses cheveux étaient coupés plus courts encore que d'ordinaire, à ras, ni bien que son visage n'en paraissait que plus osseux, plus tranchant. Chaque angle de sa figure semblait saillir, ne laissant plus subsister la moindre rondeur d'enfance, la moindre courbe pour adoucir ses traits, et elle nota avec surprise à quel point il avait l'air d'un homme, à quel point ses traits inspiraient un souffle de danger. Il avait l'air de ce genre d'homme qui, le jour tombé, n'inspire plus que la méfiance et un soupçon d'effroi. Il n'avait plus rien du jeune garçon apeuré qui, quelques jours auparavant, lançaient des cailloux à sa fenêtre et tremblait, son corps contre le sien.

« Si tu crois que je vais te refiler mes tuyaux, Dolohov, c'est mal me connaître ! » plaisanta-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'oeil avant de se détourner de lui.

Elle entendit son bref éclat de rire puis, à peine quelques instants plus tard, des murmures de protestations s'échappant dans son dos. Elle se tourna de nouveau, devinant aisément à quelle scène elle allait assister. Comme elle l'avait prédit, Antonin doublait toute la file afin de se placer juste derrière elle, sans la moindre gêne.

« Excusez-moi, excusez-moi ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en se glissant devant un monsieur bedonnant portant un monocle.

Un « _mais, enfin, jeune homme_ ! » agacé s'éleva de la file, au milieu des remarques courroucées qui fusaient de toutes parts, et Alecto coula un regard en coin vers Antonin :

« Tu n'as donc pas le moindre respect pour le protocole… » soupira-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules avec une profonde et assumée indifférence.

« Oh, ça va. Personne ne va mourir parce que je m'autorise un petit raccourci, non ? »

Il accorda un regard en arrière aux personnes derrière eux, qui le contemplaient avec des mines furieuses, et, haussant le ton afin de se faire entendre, répéta :

« Non ? Bon, ça va, alors ! »

Il se pencha ensuite par-dessus l'épaule d'Alecto, et entreprit de lire ce qui était inscrit sur le morceau de parchemin qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Il s'agissait d'un dépliant présentant les concurrents pour la course principale de la journée, sur lequel Alecto avait pris quelques notes et entouré le nom des chevaux qui l'intéressaient.

« Cinq gallions, couplé placé, le 7 et le 12…déchiffra-t-il d'une voix songeuse. Hmmmm… Tu me déçois, Carrow, tu me déçois… Je pensais que tu étais du genre à aimer le risque. »

Elle froissa immédiatement son dépliant et le fourra à la va-vite dans son sac à main avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de claquer tout mon fric dans une stupide course. Je reste raisonnable. »

Puis, faussement sévère, elle entreprit de le sermonner en pointant l'index sur son torse :

« Et tu devrais en faire autant ! J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de jouer la moitié de ta rente ! »

Il sourit en coin, amusé de ses réprimandes :

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais jouer l' _intégralité_ de ma rente. À quoi bon, sinon ? Il faut savoir prendre des risques, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille, provocateur. C'est ce qui rend la vie un peu plus excitante. »

Elle l'imita, esquissant un petit sourire tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, de l'air de celle trop habituée à ce petit manège pour réellement y prêter attention.

« Alors, reprit-elle, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Un trio ? tenta-t-elle de deviner. Dans l'ordre ?

— Regarde et apprend » répliqua-t-il.

Passant devant elle, il marcha droit vers le guichet qui venait juste de se libérer. Derrière le comptoir de bois se trouvait un minuscule gobelin à l'air revêche, dont la peau sèche et fripée avait l'apparence d'une vieille pomme oubliée plusieurs semaines au fond de la corbeille de fruits.

« Sur quelle course souhaitez-vous miser ? s'enquit ce dernier d'une voix monotone.

— La course principale, le Grand Prix de l'Équinoxe » répondit Antonin.

Et devançant la question qui allait suivre avec une assurance fanfaronne, il poursuivit :

« Je veux faire un Quinté : le 9, le 12, le 1, le 6 et le 7. Dans l'ordre, bien-sûr. »

Le gobelin derrière le guichet hocha la tête, de toute évidence peu impressionné. Après tout, l'évènement réunissait bon nombre de grandes fortunes, et nombreux étaient ceux qui aimaient tenter leur chance à l'instar d'Antonin, et prendre quelques risques.

« Et la mise ? »

Avant de répondre, Antonin jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule et haussa les sourcils avec éloquence en direction d'Alecto, qui mimait l'exaspération face à ce comportement puéril.

« Cinquante gallions. »

Il glissa une main nonchalante dans la poche de son pantalon de costume, et en sortit une bourse de cuir, d'apparence dodue, qu'il déversa à grand bruit sur le comptoir.

« Voilà, le compte devrait y être. Je vous laisse vérifier. »

Le gobelin claqua ses longs doigts osseux, et les pièces d'or s'envolèrent, formant une ligne bien nette dans les airs, avant de retomber gracieusement dans le tiroir de son guichet. Une plume s'échappa magiquement de l'encrier qui tronait devant la créature, griffonna toute seule une série de chiffre sur un morceau de parchemin estampillé du nom de l'hippodrome, et une fois la tache accomplie, s'en retourna dans l'encrier tandis que le morceau de parchemin s'envolait vers les mains d'Antonin. Tout ça sans la moindre intervention visible du gobelin.

« Suivant ! s'exclama ce dernier tandis qu'Antonin s'éloignait, son parchemin en main, non sans adresser un petit signe d'encouragement à Alecto.

— C'est à vous, mademoiselle » s'impatienta l'homme bedonnant à monocle qui attendait derrière elle.

Réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas avancé d'un pas, Alecto pris place devant le guichet.

« Sur quelle course souhaitez-vous miser ? » interrogea le gobelin.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil en direction d'Antonin qui, à quelques mètres de là, discutaient avec un petit groupe d'hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et rejoua dans son esprit le bref échange insignifiant qu'ils venaient d'avoir, tout en se demandant s'il avait volontairement évité toute allusion à l'autre nuit.

Sans doute qu'ils ne reparleraient jamais de cette étrange soirée, et qu'ils prétendraient que cette nuit n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ce ne serait que l'une des ces nombreuses choses dont ils ne parlaient jamais, tout comme ils ne parlaient jamais de cette soirée, avant la vacances, où elle l'avait rejoint dans son dortoir et où ils avaient couché ensemble. Tout comme ils ne parlaient jamais de la mère d'Antonin, qui perdait complètement pieds depuis la mort de son mari, comme ils ne parlaient jamais de celle d'Alecto, immobile dans son lit de Sainte-Mangouste depuis plus de deux ans, de la poudre de Belladone que s'enfilait Antonin dès le petit-déjeuner, ou des raisons qui expliquaient la présence de cette Marque sur son bras. Tout comme ils ne parlaient jamais de l'ambivalence de leurs sentiments, de leur amitié-amoureuse cyclique, dont les coutures pleines de non-dits et de faux-semblants menaçaient de craquer. Il y avait tant et tant de sujets dont ils ne parlaient jamais, pour mieux discuter de ces choses futiles, à grand renfort d'allusions, de sourires entendus, de promesses faites à demi-mot.

« Sur quelle course souhaitez-vous miser ? répéta le gobelin, en élevant la voix.

— Hmmm… hésita Alecto en reprenant pied. Le Grand Prix. Je voudrai faire le même pari que le jeune homme avant moi, le quinté… 9, 12 et… j'ai oublié l'ordre. Enfin, la même chose.

— 9, 12, 1, 6, 7 dans l'ordre, compléta-t-il sur le ton de la récitation. Même mise ?

— Non, non » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

Elle sortit son porte-feuille de son sac à main. En plus des cinq gallions qu'elle avait mis de côté pour parier, elle en avait dix autres, cadeau de sa généreuse tante Seraphina, la soeur de Tibérius installée à Paris. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

« Je vais miser quinze. »

Elle empila soigneusement les pièces devant elle, sur le comptoir de bois, tout en se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de faire une erreur. Après tout, depuis quand Antonin était-il digne de confiance concernant les paris hippiques ? C'était à la limite un bon joueur de poker, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'intéresser aux courses. Cependant, elle se remémora son air si sûr de lui et poussa ses propres gallions vers le gobelin d'une main qui se voulait déterminée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait dû avoir connaissance d'informations qu'elle n'avait pas. La course était peut-être biaisée, et les vainqueurs choisis avant même le départ, que ce soit pour des raisons politiques ou financières qui lui échappaient. Oui, c'était sans doute cela. Les Dolohov n'avaient pas, à sa connaissance, suffisamment d'argent pour qu'Antonin se permette une mise de cinquante gallions sans être certain d'en récupérer le double.

« Votre reçu. »

Alecto s'empara du parchemin qui indiquait son pari, sa mise et la cote, effectivement très attractive. Si les chevaux arrivaient dans cet ordre, alors sa mise serait multipliée par dix. Elle rangea soigneusement le reçu dans son sac, avec un sourire pour elle-même, espérant qu'elle avait eu raison de suivre Antonin. Il était vrai que le petit frisson d'excitation qu'elle ressentait n'avait rien de déplaisant. Cent cinquante gallions, de quoi rêver… Pour une fille déshéritée, c'était une somme non-négligeable.

Se retournant pour se dépêtrer de la file, elle aperçu un visage familier dans un coin de la pièce, et sourit à Evan qui sirotait une coupe de champagne, l'épaule appuyée contre l'une des arches de pierre. Il était en compagnie de ses soeurs Dahlia et Elinor, et de son désormais beau-frère Thorfinn. Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire, bien qu'il l'ait définitivement remarquée, elle aussi, puisqu'il la regardait sans rien dire depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Rejetant une longue mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux, elle s'approcha du petit groupe.

« Bonjour ! » claironna-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main en direction de Thorfinn, qui la lui serra mollement tout en évitant son regard, sans doute honteux au souvenir de leur dernière rencontre inopinée dans la Cour des Miracles, quelques semaines auparavant. Dahlia la salua avec toute la retenue qui la caractérisait, et reçu les félicitations et voeux de bonheur d'usage d'Alecto en rougissant. Étonnamment, tous deux semblaient plutôt heureux, et se tenaient proches, épaule contre épaule, avec l'air de ne pas vouloir s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Rien à voir avec d'autres bénéficiaires de mariages arrangés tels qu'en avait croisé Alecto qui, une fois les noces célébrés, cessaient immédiatement de jouer la comédie du bonheur et des sentiments, pour mieux se déchirer en public et fracasser la vaisselle en privé. Evan, en revanche, ne lui adressa qu'un mince signe de tête sans même daigner lui sourire, la laissant pleine d'incompréhensions.

« C'est une très belle robe, commenta Elinor en ouvrant des yeux émerveillés. J'aimerai que maman m'autorise à en porter des comme ça. »

Alecto accorda une vague oeillade sur sa propre tenue, un peu décontenancée. Elle portait une robe noire qu'elle avait déjà mis à Poudlard, lors du dîner de Slughorn. C'était une tenue simple et sobre, proche du corps et à manches longues, sans fioriture inutile, et pour tout détail sortant de l'ordinaire, une fente courait le long de la jupe jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse d'Alecto. En un coup d'oeil, n'importe qui d'un tant soit peu intéressé par la mode pouvait reconnaître l'excellente facture du vêtement et la qualité du tissu, mais ce n'était pas une robe qui attirait l'attention. Néanmoins, en y réfléchissant, il n'était pas si surprenant qu'Elinor la lui envie, avec sa robe froufroutante à la riche couleur rose qui la faisait ressembler à un princesse mal-fagotée du siècle dernier.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de ton âge, Eli, ce ne serait pas du tout décent, lança Dahlia avec un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur. Enfin, ajouta-t-elle, les pommettes écarlate, prenant conscience de sa maladresse, je ne voulais pas dire que toi, tu étais indécente, Alecto, c'est une belle robe, très élégante… simplement pas pour une jeune fille de treize ans…Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je ne t'ai pas offensée, j'espère ?

— Je ne suis pas offensée, la rassura l'intéressée avec un sourire. Et merci pour le compliment », lança-t-elle à l'adresse d'Elinor.

Elle coula un nouveau regard vers Evan, qui détourna vivement les yeux en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de champagne.

« Bon, allons rejoindre maman, décréta Dahlia en se raclant la gorge, consciente d'un certain malaise. C'était un plaisir, Alecto. Merci d'être venue au mariage, transmets nos amitiés à ta famille ! Toi, tu viens avec nous » ordonna-t-elle en saisissant vigoureusement sa jeune soeur par le poignet.

Elinor renonça à toute forme de protestation, et suivit Dahlia et Thorfinn qui s'éloignaient déjà.

« Tu devrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça, conseilla Alecto à demi-voix en se penchant vers Evan qui, lui, n'avait pas amorcé le moindre mouvement vers elle.

— Comme ça comment ?

— Comme tu le fais. J'ai remarqué que tu me regardais depuis tout à l'heure. Franchement, plaisanta-t-elle, si je ne te connaissais pas, je te prendrai pour un déséquilibré. »

Il haussa à peine un sourcil, sans même prendre la peine d'esquisser un sourire, comme s'il n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Dolohov, hein ? »

Alecto le regarda sans comprendre :

« Quoi, Dolohov ? »

D'un vague geste de la main, il engloba dans un même cercle Alecto et Antonin, qui discutaient toujours à plusieurs mètres de là avec d'autres personnes, inconscient d'être le point de mire d'Evan.

« Lui. Toi. »

Il porta la flûte de champagne à ses lèvres, et avala d'une seule traite le dernier fond d'alcool.

« Il est toujours dans les parages, commenta-t-il d'un ton dépourvu de toute émotion.

— On est amis, lâcha Alecto d'une voix cassante, agacée par le tour que prenait la conversation.

— Juste amis ?

— Je ne suis pas avec lui, si c'est précisément ce que tu veux savoir, s'impatienta-t-elle.

— Ah oui ? fit mine de s'étonner Evan en plissant les yeux pour la contempler, comme s'il cherchait à prouver qu'elle mentait. Et il est au courant ? »

Elle lui jeta une oeillade venimeuse, le front barré d'un pli contrarié.  
« Arrête, Evan.

— Il ne s'est rien passé, entre vous, depuis votre rupture ? »

Elle se détourna ostensiblement avant d'intimer :

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Et elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, cherchant à s'inviter dans n'importe quelle discussion plutôt que de devoir subir celle-là, mais il la rattrapa en deux foulées et, la saisissant par l'épaule, la contraignit à pivoter vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que t'as couché avec lui ? »

Elle le foudroya du regard, les lèvres hermétiquement closes.

« T'as couché avec lui » répéta-t-il.

Et cette fois, c'était une affirmation. Plus une question.

« T'as bien couché avec Nausica » fût la seule réponse d'Alecto.

Elle se dégagea pour ne plus qu'il la touche. Une clochette bruyante retentit dans toute la pièce, interrompant toutes les conversations, empêchant Evan de répliquer quoi que ce soit, et une voix pré-enregistrée résonna du sol au plafond, l'écho se répercutant contre les arches voûtées et les murs de pierre :

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, le départ pour le Grand Prix de l'Équinoxe sera donné dans cinq minutes. »

« Je m'en vais, annonça Alecto, je veux voir la course. »

Cette fois-ci, elle entreprit de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre eux sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. Elle se morigéna intérieurement d'avoir précisé où elle allait, quel besoin avait-il de le savoir ? Elle était libre, après tout, libre d'aller où elle le souhaitait sans avoir de comptes à lui rendre. Dans ses veines, son sang bouillonnait de rage. Elle pouvait bien voir qui elle voulait, sans avoir à subir ses remarques perfides, les mêmes qu'il lui avait servi après sa pitoyable tentative de séduction sur Jugson.

Elle prit place le long de la barrière, près de la ligne d'arrivée, afin d'être sûre de ne rien manquer de la course. De plus, il lui apparût préférable d'éviter les gradins pour s'épargner tout autre rencontre indésirable.

« Alecto… »

Elle s'était trompée. Il l'avait suivi. Il s'accouda à côté d'elle, à même la barrière, et ils échangèrent un bref regard. Il était vêtu d'un costume gris, dont la teinte froide et hivernale contrebalançait la chaleur fauve de ses prunelles, le doré solaire de ses cheveux et de sa peau. Le contraste était intéressant, étonnamment flatteur, et cela contraria davantage Alecto, pour une raison inexplicable. Elle tourna la tête, fixant résolument le champ de course. Mais si elle ne le voyait plus, elle parvenait toujours à sentir les effluves de son parfum, si caractéristique. Cette odeur brûlante, qu'elle associait irrémédiablement aux orages de nuit d'été, qui éclataient inopinément, à l'instar des humeurs changeantes d'Evan.

« On en revient toujours à ce qui s'est passé avec Nausica, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait l'air bien plus calme, plus tempéré. Sans doute éprouvait-il des remords précoces concernant la façon dont il venait de s'adresser à elle. Elle secoua la tête. Sa colère, contrairement à lui, n'était pas si vite passé. Elle n'avait que faire de ses remords.

« Non, on n'en revient pas toujours au fait que tu te sois tapé Nausica, corrigea-t-elle. On en vient toujours au sujet de mes relations supposées. Jugson, Dolohov… Tu as l'intention de te comporter comme ça dès que je vais adresser la parole à un homme ? Si je reste après le cours de potion, tu vas croire que je me tape aussi Slughorn ? ironisa-t-elle.

— _Relations supposées_ , répéta-t-il, caustique. Avec Dolohov, ça n'a rien de supposé. C'est une relation tout court.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »

Une gerbe d'étincelles magique s'éleva dans le ciel bleuissant de l'après-midi, explosant dans un ballet de feu-follets colorés. Les chevaux jaillirent de leur boxe, en faisant claquer les portes comme des coups de fusils, et ils s'élancèrent, côtes à côtes au grand galop, leurs muscles saillant sous leurs poils lustrés sous l'effort, cravachés sans pitié par les cavaliers accroupis sur leur dos.

« Je t'ai fait comprendre que ce baiser signifiait quelque chose pour moi. Je t'ai fait comprendre que j'envisageais certaines choses et toi… Regarde-moi, Alecto. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sans lui accorder la moindre complaisance. Le regard noir, les bras croisés, dans une attitude de défense farouche.

« Et toi, reprit-il, tu n'as rien dit, ou seulement à demi-mot. Tu m'as laissé dans l'incertitude. Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser, avec toi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que veulent ou ne veulent pas dire les regards que tu me lances. Je n'en sais strictement rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu te tapes Dolohov, je préfère le savoir. Au lieu d'attendre comme le dernier des abrutis. »

Elle demeura interdite, ne s'étant pas préparée le moins du monde à ce genre de discours.

« Je ne me tape pas Dolohov » fût tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, si bien qu'elle se racla la gorge avant de préciser :

« Enfin, c'est arrivé, une fois, il y a quelques semaines, mais c'était avant… »

Elle ne trouva pas la force de finir sa phrase. _Avant ce baiser_.

« Avant, conclut-elle pudiquement. Non pas que ça te regarde, d'ailleurs, parce que moi non plus, je ne sais pas, Evan. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, ni ce que tu attends vraiment de moi et surtout, je ne sais pas ce que _moi_ , je veux. Et le véritable problème, c'est ça. Alors attend, ou n'attend pas, lâcha-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule, fais ce que tu jugeras bon, mais je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner. Je ne sais pas. »

Elle reporta son attention sur la course. Les chevaux s'approchaient de plus en plus de la ligne d'arrivée, poussés par les hurlements de la foule. Seul le premier se détachait réellement du lot, ayant pris une avance phénoménale. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer la casaque du jockey. Rouge et noir, c'était donc le numéro 9. Lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau la tête sur le côté, elle constata avec un indéfinissable pincement au coeur qu'Evan avait disparu, la laissant seule. Elle tenta de l'apercevoir, mais la foule était trop dense, et l'explosion bruyante qui retentit une seconde après détourna son attention.

9\. 12. 1. 6. 7.

Le résultat était affiché sur les écrans géants, face à elle. Elle avait gagné.

* * *

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques, vous savez comme ça me fait plaisir !


	19. Chapitre dix-huit

La voix d'Evan s'éleva dans l'arrière cuisine, par-dessus la mélodie monotone des bruits de vaisselle, et le tumulte causé par le flot des allées-et-venues des elfes de maison.

« Je me doutais bien que tu te cachais là. »

Alecto ouvrit la bouche, prête à réfuter cette allégation, mais pas un son ne sortit. Si elle devait se montrer honnête, il avait raison. Elle se cachait.

Elle avait préféré s'isoler, car, plus encore que d'ordinaire, elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter la présence des autres serviteurs qui, eux, discutaient avec légèreté dans le grand salon, vidant les meilleures bouteilles de gin de Lucius tout en attendant l'arrivée du Maître. Elle se sentait fébrile, consciente à l'extrême de la sensation du marbre froid sous ses cuisses, de la fragilité du verre de cristal dans sa main et de la caresse de ses cheveux sur sa nuque, comme si le monde extérieur était amplifié. Chaque bruit autour d'elle lui semblait assourdissant, la faisant alternativement sursauter ou frissonner d'appréhension. Chaque fois, elle croyait entendre le Maître arriver, bien qu'en réalité, il ne s'agissait que des elfes de maison, du murmure des conversations venues du salon, ou du grincement d'un volet malmené par le vent, au-dehors.

« Tu sais, en général, les gens qui se cachent ne veulent pas être trouvés » lui fit-elle remarquer d'un ton docte.

Elle jaugea Evan du regard. Il affichait une apparente sérénité, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment bien désormais pour deviner que, dans la poche de son pantalon, il serrait fermement le précieux morceau de papier qui, ce soir, allait déterminer une partie de leur avenir. Il était cependant bien plus doué qu'elle pour terrer ses angoisses là où elles ne le dérangeraient plus.

« Alors tu devrais te choisir une meilleure cachette, conseilla-t-il. Parce que ça devient une habitude, de te trouver là. »

Il n'y avait pas sur son visage la moindre trace de colère, ou de ressentiment. Pas la moindre allusion à leur toute dernière conversation, celle du champ de course, comme si celle-ci n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ou peut-être, au contraire, que cette dernière conversation avait changé les choses, peut-être qu'il l'avait écoutée, ce jour-là, et qu'il avait compris qu'elle devait se trouver elle-même avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit, avant de lui donner une quelconque réponse à la question informulée qu'il avait laissée suspendue. Peut-être avait-il compris, et s'était-il décidé à redevenir son allié, à taire ses propres émotions. Elle l'espérait.

Il fit un pas, entra dans l'arrière cuisine. Autour d'eux, les elfes s'affairaient à la préparation d'un plat gigantesque d'agneau braisé, qui diffusait dans la pièce une odeur chaude et réconfortante, et évoquait étrangement à Alecto le souvenir d'un repas de famille s'éternisant dans l'après-midi d'un dimanche. Étrange, car aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, les repas familiaux dominicaux n'avaient jamais été coutume chez les Carrow, et il s'agissait moins d'un souvenir que d'un rêve de petite fille en quête d'une famille normale.

« D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qui te pousse à te réfugier ici, s'interrogea Evan à voix haute en affichant un air volontairement perplexe. L'appel du ventre ? »

Alecto secoua la tête, une ébauche de sourire effleurant ses lèvres.

« Aucune personne sensée n'aurait l'idée de venir frayer parmi les domestiques, lâcha-t-elle en guise d'explication. Même Narcissa ne met pas les pieds ici, elle préfère donner ses ordres directement à son elfe de maison principal. Donc, je sais qu'ici, je suis seule, et que personne ne viendra me déranger. »

Evan hocha la tête longuement :

« Sauf moi, apparemment.

— Sauf toi, approuva-t-elle. Disons que tu es l'exception à la règle.

— Et ça fait de moi un insensé ? »

Elle sourit, juste avant de corriger d'une voix douce : « Pas seulement toi. Nous deux. »

Il la rejoignit en quelques pas, obligeant une petite elfe de maison transportant une théière fumante à faire un vif écart pour l'éviter. Il s'adossa au comptoir du plan de travail, puis prenant appui sur la paume de ses mains, se souleva de terre pour s'asseoir à son tour directement sur l'établi de marbre blanc.

« Tu es nerveuse ? »

Alecto lui retourna un regard qui en disait long, armée d'un mince sourire sarcastique.

« Parce que toi, tu ne l'es pas ?

— Si, avoua-t-il sans détours. Mais j'ai l'avantage d'être passé par là plusieurs fois. Je sais quel effet ça fait, quand le Maître te regarde dans les yeux. Quand Il te _voit_. »

La chair de poule saisit Alecto au creux de son dos, et remonta dans tout le haut de son corps, soulevant un à un les poils de ses avant-bras, comme un souffle de vent dans les hautes herbes.

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu » répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle tâcha de rendre déterminée.

Evan hocha longuement la tête.

« Tu connais le proverbe… Prends garde à tes souhaits. Ils pourraient se réaliser. »

Elle le contempla en fronçant les sourcils, et entrouvrit les lèvres :

« Tu crois que… »

Mais à cet instant, le visage d'Evan se tordit en une fugace grimace de douleur, et il s'arracha à son regard, baissant les yeux sur son bras gauche. Il releva de quelques centimètres la manche de son blouson de cuir sur son poignet, découvrant à peine les contours de la Marque des Ténèbres sur sa peau, arabesque ondulante. Elle datait de plusieurs années mais l'encre noire, d'ordinaire pâlie, elle était à cet instant précis plus sombre que jamais contre le hâle doré de son bras, comme si sa Marque lui avait été apposée la veille.

« Il arrive. »

Il rabattit d'un geste vif la manche de son blouson en place afin de couvrir la Marque, et sauta du plan de travail pour retrouver pied à terre. Il tendit la main vers Alecto, qui s'en saisit afin de descendre à son tour, et serra ses doigts contre les siens, juste une seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève vers lui ses pupilles noires plissées d'appréhension et rencontre ses yeux fauves, dilués d'une lueur douce et rassurante.

« Tout va bien se passer, Alecto. »

x

Les flammes violettes crépitaient dans l'âtre, grignotant les bûches noircies unes à unes jusqu'à les réduire en un petit tas de cendres. Et pourtant, malgré ça, il faisait froid. Un froid humide, comme une pluie diluvienne, qui s'infiltrait sous les couches de vêtements, sous la peau, ne laissant qu'une morsure fiévreuse.

Le Maître avait pris la place qui lui était toujours attribué, à l'extrémité de la longue table de chêne ouvragée, au centre de la salle à manger. Lucius, en tant que maître des lieux, occupait sa gauche, et Bellatrix, sa fidèle lieutenante, se tenait à sa droite, fière et triomphante de l'honneur qui lui était accordé.

La faible lumière du chandelier qui éclairait son visage semblait un halo d'allure mystique qui tombait comme un voile sur ses traits acérés. Il n'avait pas l'air tout à fait humain, ainsi. Il y avait dans la magnificence de ses traits une beauté écoeurante et désuète, dérangeante à l'oeil, comme un tableau de la Renaissance représentant une divinité grecque aux proportions trop parfaites pour parvenir à rendre l'illusion du réel. Alecto détourna violemment les yeux, prise d'un vertige à la seule idée de rencontrer les siens.

Elle était presque à l'autre bout de la table, du côté des insignifiants, entre Marcus Travers et Evan qui avait perdu les bonnes grâces de leur Seigneur depuis l'échec cuisant de sa mission. Avery, assis près d'Amycus, jetait de temps à autres un coup d'oeil dans leur direction et son sourire jubilatoire découvrait ses canines pointues et son plaisir à voir son ennemi relégué si loin.

« Inutile de poursuivre, Dorothea » interrompit soudain le Maître d'une voix glacée, coupant la parole à la jeune femme assise auprès de Severus Rogue qui se répandait en excuses et en explications depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, à grand renfort de bégaiements nerveux.

Il était agacé, et l'atmosphère était lourde. La réunion avait commencé sans préambule, sans les habituelles salutations de bienvenue et les échanges cordiaux, quoi que pompeux, qu'affectionnait d'ordinaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était préoccupé, impatient, et n'avait réuni qu'une mince poignée de ses fidèles autour de la table afin de régler les affaires en cours qui nécessitaient son attention et d'achever au plus vite cette réunion, jugeant sans doute que son temps était mieux employé ailleurs.

« Tu aurais pu faire l'effort d'abréger ton récit. Ne crois-tu pas m'avoir fait perdre assez de temps ? Il me semble que cette débâcle sur laquelle tu peines à mettre des mots peut s'expliquer bien plus succinctement : tu m'as déçu, voilà tout ce qui importe. Tes médiocres excuses n'intéressent personne. »

Papillonnant d'effarouchement sous sa frange rousse, les prunelles de Dorothea Bulstrode s'embuèrent d'émotion. Alecto la connaissait à peine; Bulstrode était plus âgée de quelques années et ses missions l'entraînaient le plus souvent en Europe de l'Est et en Russie, si bien que sa présence aux réunions était rare, mais elle éprouva à son égard un vague relent de pitié. La déception du Maître semblait effleurer les bords tranchants de sa cruauté. De trop près. Bien trop près pour que la jeune femme ne s'en sorte indemne, et tous autour de la table, elle y compris, pressentaient dans le creux de leurs entrailles que la foudre ne tarderait pas à illuminer le plafond, et à frapper. Alecto surprit la mâchoire serrée de Rabastan Lestrange, et devina sa sourde terreur. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse contrarier le maître, mais il tremblait pour elle, pour le châtiment qui lui serait infligé.

« Que suggères-tu, Dorothea ? interrogea tranquillement Lord Voldemort.

— Je vous demande pardon, Maître ? » s'étonna la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

Le Lord sourit; Rabastan Lestrange fronça vivement les sourcils et pinça l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, dans un geste machinal qui semblait traduire sa peur, sa colère et son dégoût. Contrairement à elle, il avait compris.

« Comme punition, compléta le Maître, avec l'ombre d'un sourire doucereux. Ne crois-tu pas que tout échec mérite sanction, comme tout travail mérite salaire ? »

Un blanc s'étira. Bellatrix Lestrange adressa à Dorothea un sourire perfide, méprisant à l'extrême, calqué sur celui de son Maître. À côté d'Alecto, mal à l'aise, Marcus Travers passa une main nerveuse dans sa nuque, et elle se demanda s'il avait, lui aussi, une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer.

« Si, gémit l'intéressée d'une voix à peine audible.

— À la bonne heure ! s'exclama-t-il. Alors… que suggères-tu, Dorothea ? » répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe, comme s'il s'était adressé à une enfant aux capacités limitée.

Sa voix avait soudain l'épaisseur et la chaleur du miel, comme si la perspective de quelque barbarie éclaircissait ses humeurs et lui rendait sa patience.

« Maître… »

La voix de Rabastan Lestrange s'éleva dans la salle à manger, à la plus grande surprise d'Alecto. D'un même mouvement, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, et il rejeta les épaules en arrière, levant le menton, dans une attitude non pas de défiance mais de déférence.

« Maître, reprit-il, peut-être serait-il judicieux de juger les échecs de Bulstrode à la lueur de ses succès. Nous avons, grâce à elle, infiltré les gouvernements Moldaves et Ukrainiens, et ses qualités d'interprète nous ont permis de rallier de nombreux partisans dans cette région. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres minces, presqu'inexistantes, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il darda un long regard sur Rabastan, demeurant silencieux, et la figure de ce dernier se contracta tout à coup, s'empourprant jusqu'en haut des joues. Alecto devina aisément qu'il n'était pas parvenu à résister aux talents de Legilimens de leur Maître, et que ses sentiments envers Dorothea, peut-être même leurs précieux moments volés ne lui appartenaient plus.

« Je vois, Rabastan, je vois tout à fait, approuva le Maître en arquant un sourcil, sans même prendre la peine de voiler ses allusions. Tu crains donc que je ne me montre un peu sévère avec notre chère Dorothea… »

Cette dernière demeurait immobile, raide sur sa chaise, implorant du regard Rabastan comme pour lui intimer de se taire. Mais c'était peine perdue, car il était tout entier concentré sur le Maître, et ne la regardait plus.

« Non, Maître, j'ai confiance en la justice de votre jugement, mais je...

— Rabastan, Rabastan, soupira le Maître avec indulgence. Ne nous égarons pas en palabres inutiles. Nous n'en avons déjà que trop subi, et j'ai fort à faire, ce soir. Tu me mets en garde contre une décision trop hâtive, et peut-être injuste, soit. Tu sais que j'accorde de la valeur aux avis de mes plus fidèles compagnons. »

L'espoir détendit la ride anxieuse qui s'était formée entre les sourcils de Rabastan. Dorothea elle-même osa un regard vers le Lord en reprenant quelques couleurs. Se montrerait-il indulgent avec elle ?

« Je te laisse donc cette décision, puisque tu le juges plus sage » acheva le Maître, une lueur d'intérêt luisant dans le fond de yeux.

Dorothea ne put retenir un hoquet surpris, Rabastan lui coula une oeillade amère, les paupières lasses, et, d'un mouvement à peine visible, secoua la tête, comme une esquisse de pardon.

« Allons, Rabastan. »

La voix du Lord claqua, rappel à l'ordre teinté d'exaspération. L'intéressé repoussa sa chaise, qui grinça longuement sur le parquet ciré, et se leva, dominant la longue tablée. Dorothea se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les joues striées de traînées mouillées, mais ne chercha pas à se dérober. Face à elle, Rabastan saisit sa baguette de sa poche, et la leva de quelques centimètres, lentement, presque en rechignant. Bellatrix ne manquait pas le moindre détail de la scène, les yeux illuminées d'une douce folie avide, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les visages torturés de ces amants secrets réduits au pire. Il y avait dans ce pénible spectacle quelque chose d'hypnotique, une indécence de laquelle on ne pouvait détourner le regard.

« _Doloris !_ »

Rabastan murmura le sort, avec une douceur contradictoire. Un filament rouge s'échappa de la baguette avant de se disperser en plusieurs ramifications, comme des petites langues fourchues de serpent qui ondulaient faiblement en direction de Dorothea, sans la moindre volonté, sans la moindre conviction. Bellatrix émit un claquement de langue dédaigneux tandis que le faible sortilège mourait dans l'air avant même d'avoir atteint sa cible.

« Rabastan. »

Et cette fois, la voix du Maître était réduit à un grondement sourd, qui fit frissonner Alecto. Un avertissement.

« _Doloris !_ »

La lumière rouge parût plus consistante, comme la projection d'une traînée de sang épais, mais cette fois encore, elle mourut trop tôt, disparaissant comme de la vapeur dans l'air. Il avait beau essayer, Rabastan ne voulait pas faire du mal à Dorothea. Il ne voulait pas sa souffrance, et sa baguette le savait trop bien, refusant effrontément de lui obéir.

« Assez ! » céda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sans même se lever, il tendit le bras. Ses doigts osseux et sa baguette étaient presque entièrement cachés par la manche noire en cloche de sa cape. Un éclair vif et vermillon jaillit du trou noir de cette emmanchure, ricocha sur l'épaule de Dorothea, puis une seconde fois dans les mèches éparses de son carré roux. Elle gémit longuement, les yeux clos, roulées en boule dans le fond de sa chaise. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la table comme pour l'empêcher de tomber, ses jointures blanchirent, et un cri déchirant venu du plus profond d'elle-même la fit vibrer tout entière.

« Rassis-toi, Rabastan » ordonna Bellatrix en jetant une oeillade peu amène vers son beau-frère, demeuré debout les bras ballants, éperdu, possédé de désespoir et d'impuissance.

L'intéressé demeura sourd à ses ordres. Il ne réagit que lorsque son frère aîné, Rodolphus, assis à ses côtés, le saisit fermement par le poignet et l'attira vers sa chaise pour l'obliger à s'y asseoir. Il s'y laissa tomber sans résister. En face, Dorothea haletait bruyamment, les yeux fermés, le corps secoué de spasmes irréguliers. Puis, le Maître abaissa sa baguette, et elle retomba mollement, le haut du corps écroulé sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

« Bien, reprit-il en levant un sourcil agacé. Le sujet est clôt, nous n'en reparlerons plus. Tu es libre de partir, Dorothea, ajouta-t-il tandis que la jeune femme se redressait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. J'espère que tu ne tireras pas rancune de ce qu'il vient de ce passer, tu sais que je ne fais cela que pour le plus grand bien. »

Elle répondit dans un souffle :

« Oui, Maître.

— Bien. »

La Seigneur des Ténèbres balaya la tablée d'un regard tandis qu'elle s'éclipsait en tremblant, sans un regard pour Rabastan.

« Nous avons encore tant de choses à aborder. Heureusement, il me semble que certains d'entre vous se préparent à m'annoncer d'excellentes nouvelles, n'est-ce-pas, Evan ? »

Alecto reprit ses esprits, encore sous le choc de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule. En dehors de Bellatrix, rayonnante d'une joie malsaine, et de Rogue, impassible malgré la chaise laissée vide par Dorothea juste à côté de la sienne, tous semblaient figés, et muets de stupéfaction. Ce genre d'accès de violence était rare, lors des réunions. Et si chacun savait que ses échecs l'exposaient au courroux du Maître, il n'était guère habituel que telle chose prenne place en public, devant des témoins, encore moins les recrues les plus jeunes et les plus impressionnables.

« C'est exact » confirma Evan d'une voix claire.

Alecto osa un coup d'oeil vers lui, et pour la première fois, elle se demanda quelle genre de punition il avait pu endurer après la déconvenue de sa mission, quelles marques, quelles cicatrices sillonnaient sa peau. Avait-il serré les dents, avait-il hurlé ? Avait-il fantasmé de vengeance ou avait-il imploré le pardon ?

« Penses-tu que cela suffira à me faire oublier ton incompétence du mois de janvier ? interrogea le Maître avec un intérêt cordial.

— Je l'espère. Mais il ne s'agit pas uniquement de moi. Alecto a beaucoup à voir avec ce dont je suis venu vous parler. À vrai dire, sans sa persévérance, nous n'aurions rien obtenu.

— Alecto Carrow… »

Lord Voldemort hocha la tête et inclina le menton afin de mieux regarder Alecto, dans une posture qui, étrangement, évoqua à cette dernière certains airs du professeur Dumbledore. Elle chassa cette idée saugrenue de son esprit, tachant tant bien que mal de soutenir le poids de son regard.

« Tu as peu fait parler de toi, contrairement à ton frère… Mais si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, tu es celle à qui nous devons l'enchantement de la bombe de l'été dernier. Une participation efficace, apparemment, mais discrète, commenta-t-il. Une fidèle de l'ombre… La discrétion est sans doute la meilleure stratégie pour éviter les ennuis, mais il y a bien plus de bénéfices pour ceux qui prennent des risques. »

Il s'autorisa un petit sourire à l'énoncé de cette constatation, mais le perdit avant même qu'Alecto ne soit parvenue à déterminer si elle devait sourire à son tour. Le moment sembla se suspendre. Le temps s'immobilisa, et elle se sentit perdre le contrôle, dépossédée de ses propres pensées. Quelqu'un s'insinuait à l'intérieur de sa tête avec une habilité de serpent, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se défendre contre cette intrusion.  
Une vague noire vint lécher les remparts bancals de son esprit, s'échouant sur eux de toutes ses forces une première fois, puis une seconde, et enfin ils cédèrent, s'écroulèrent, réduits à un tas de pierre dispersées dans les jupes bouillonnantes de l'écume pâle. Alecto eut l'impression qu'on la chassait de sa propre tête et elle commença à paniquer mais déjà, il était trop tard. Les murs s'étaient effondrés, et les eaux noires inondaient sa tête et ses souvenirs, s'infiltraient dans les moindres fissures et tous les interstices pour les combler, les imbiber, s'en imprégner.

Les souvenirs se bousculèrent en rafale, défilant comme les pages d'un album photo tournées trop vite. Amycus qui court, court sans regarder, et les éclaboussures de sang sur le manteau de la cheminée. La morsure du vent sur ses joues, les rues pavées de Pré-au-Lard, les boucles d'Artemisia voletant dans son dos, cherchant à s'échapper de la prison d'une écharpe de laine. Les yeux grands écarquillés de sa mère, ouverts sur un monde qu'elle ne voit pas. Les flocons fondant sur le velours émeraude, le jour de la livraison du canapé du salon. Les insultes de Tomas Gallagher, la porte qui claque, elle croyait que c'était ça l'amour, pourtant. Le regard noir d'Amycus, et sa voix. « On est deux monstres, Alecto. Deux monstres ». Lucius Malefoy, tout jeune adolescent, sa blondeur séparée d'une raie bien nette, son rire aux éclats moqueurs : « Alecto la fermière ! ». Les joues rouges et la honte dans les couloirs. Un cervelet gluant dans la main, Ciara en ligne de mire. Le rire du professeur Slughorn. Une étoile filante, les hautes herbes des champs, le parfum sucré des Mandariniers. Le sourire en coin d'Amycus, il prend son paquet de lettres, « donne-moi ça, j'y vais pour toi, Alecto le petit corbeau ». Les lèvres d'Antonin qui glissent entre ses seins. Tibérius qui pleure silencieusement dans la véranda, quand il croit que personne ne le voit. Assise dans l'arrière-cuisine, rongée de jalousie, du verre brisé autour d'elle, la silhouette d'Evan qui lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne.

Il y eu comme une voix qui murmurait : « _regarde-toi sortir de l'ombre_ » mais elle ne savait pas d'où elle venait, de l'intérieur ? de l'extérieur ? d'elle-même ou de Lui ? Elle était perdue et seule la main d'Evan sur son épaule lui fit raccrocher le wagon de la réalité. Les eaux noires s'écoulèrent, comme si l'on avait ouvert la bonde d'un lavabo, et Alecto reprit place au milieu des ruines encore humides de ses souvenirs. Le Maître ne la regardait plus. Il tenait entre ses doigts un parchemin.

 _Le_ parchemin. Celui où étaient recopiés tous les noms des partisans de Dumbledore. Quelque part au milieu de son instant d'absence, Evan l'avait sorti, et donné au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ce n'est pas l'original, intervint Evan, bien que ce dernier n'ait pas posé la moindre question. Mais c'est une copie exacte.

— Si ces données sont avérées, alors elles sont inestimables, mon cher Evan. Inestimables. Mais encore faut-ils qu'elles le soient. »

Alecto croisa par hasard le regard de Bellatrix. Celle-ci l'observait de l'air de celle qui estime la menace que représente une rivale. Un air qu'Alecto l'avait déjà vu prendre avec Dorothea Bulstrode, Ciara Rookwood, Naomi Parkinson, et les autres femmes - rares - qui côtoyaient le Maître et amassaient quelques miettes de sa reconnaissance. Comme une épouse jalouse qui observe d'un oeil mauvais celles qui tentent d'un peu trop près son mari.

« Choisis un nom, Alecto.

— Maître ? » s'enquit celle-ci, interrogatrice.

Elle leva à peine les yeux. Imitant Bellatrix, le Maître la contemplait. Elle vit le point infime des pupilles, le bleu très pâle cerclé de noir, l'ombrage marqué au creux des cernes, puis enfin, la ride d'un demi-sourire sculptée dans l'albâtre imberbe de sa joue.

« Choisis un nom sur la liste. »

Il agita sa baguette, cachée par sa longue cape, et le morceau de parchemin s'éleva avec la délicatesse d'une plume balayée par le vent avant de se poser devant Alecto.

« N'importe lequel fera l'affaire. »

Les noms s'alignaient devant elle, en une colonne bien nette, recopiée de l'écriture régulière d'Evan.

Albus Dumbledore

Alastor Maugrey

Nelly Thicknesse

Harfang Londubat

Angus Mayweather-Melhuish

Fabian Prewett

Gideon Prewett

Freida Haussman

Benjy Fenwick

Magnolia Skeeter

Philibert Bott

Elvira Ollivander

Cosimo A. Buscatto

Sturgis Podmore

Cedrella Croupton

Michael Pollock

Henriet Smethwyck

Scarlet Wenlock

Leon Wenlock

Emmeline Vance

Atticus Urquhart

…

Evan lui aligna un coup de coude discret dans les côtes. Elle leva précipitamment la tête, consciente que le Maître avait déjà trop attendu.

« Urquhart, répondit-elle au hasard, prenant le dernier nom qu'elle venait de lire, l'un de ceux du milieu de la liste. Atticus Urquhart. »

Le nom franchit ses lèvres, et elle devina que ses paroles avaient valeur de sentence de mort.

« Atticus Urquhart » répéta le maître après elle, d'un air de réflexion.

Il inclina à peine le menton, approbateur. Le parchemin s'éleva de nouveau jusqu'à lui, se plia en quatre de lui-même dans un froissement de papier, et se perdit dans l'ombre des plis de sa cape.

« Il te faudra aller chez lui, Alecto, afin de t'assurer toi-même de la qualité des informations que tu me délivres. Il serait regrettable que les noms inscrits sur cette liste ne soient pas ceux des collaborateurs d'Albus Dumbledore. »

Alecto retint son souffle. C'était la première fois que le Maître lui donnait ses ordres en personne.

« Mais s'il s'avère qu'Atticus Urquhart est bien l'un d'eux, alors tu sais ce que tu devras faire. Tu sais ce que cela implique. »

C'était sans doute ce qui la terrifiait le plus, chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plus encore que le calme de sa voix, que l'étrangeté de ses yeux, que sa cruauté tapie sous sa politesse et ses belles manières, ou que la beauté dérangeante de son visage - car ne fallait-il pas avoir vendu son âme au Diable, pour posséder ces traits si parfaits qu'ils étaient douloureux à regarder ? -, c'était ses sous-entendus, ses allusions voilées, obscures et sibyllines. Il laissait à chacun la libre interprétation de ses paroles, de ses ordres, et c'était là le plus terrible car pour le satisfaire, chacun savait qu'il fallait commettre le pire. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? C'était cet opaque mystère qui les obligeait tous à se surpasser d'horreur afin de s'attirer sa reconnaissance et sa gloire. Le Maître n'avait guère besoin d'imager ses ordres, puisque ses serviteurs se donnaient tant de mal à satisfaire ses désirs informulés, dans une course à la mort, au sang, aux larmes et aux flammes infernales. Et Alecto n'y échapperait guère. Si elle voulait voir onduler la Marque sur son bras, elle devrait se démarquer, faire preuve d'originalité dans sa façon de semer la peur. C'était ce que voulait voir le Maître, ce serait la manière dont elle se révélerait à ses yeux. Il fallait que brille dans les yeux de ses victimes l'éclat précieux de l'effroi, lorsqu'elle fermerait leurs paupières pour la toute dernière fois, si elle voulait prétendre à porter la Marque.

« Bien. Marcus, siffla le Maître en se détournant d'Alecto pour observer son voisin. Tu m'as demandé audience, je t'écoute.

— À vrai dire, Maître, je… commença ce dernier, en triturant nerveusement les derniers boutons de sa chemise noire.

— Maître, interrompit Evan, lui coupant sans cérémonie la parole. Si vous le permettez, j'ai une requête. »

Le Lord lui coula une oeillade agacée :

« Qu'y-a-t-il donc, Evan, qui mérite une telle impolitesse ? Tu sais quelle importance j'accorde au savoir-vivre.

— Pardonnez-moi. »

Evan inclina la tête vers Marcus Travers en guise de repentance, mais cette ébauche d'excuse sonnait faux. Il reprit la parole, préférant aller droit au but.

« Je souhaiterai introduire une nouvelle recrue auprès de vous.

— De qui s'agit-il ?

— Nausica Beurk. La fille de Caractacus Beurk. Elle est à Serpentard, en cinquième année. Elle supporte la cause, et ses liens familiaux sont avantageux. Elle ferait, je crois, une excellente addition à nos rangs.

— Et une excellente addition à mon lit » siffla à demi-voix l'homme barbu aux yeux de glace, voisin d'Antonin Dolohov, en s'esclaffant avec ce dernier.

Il n'avait pas parlé très fort mais sa voix, marquée d'un accent haché, écossais, peut-être, portait loin et n'échappa pas au reste de la tablée. Tandis que d'autres affichaient leur amusement, tels Lucius Malefoy, Mulciber et Avery, le Maître sourit indulgemment, avec froideur, cependant.

« Il est vrai, mon cher Evan, que tu sembles déterminé à t'entourer de présences féminines, commenta-t-il avec un trait d'humour, non sans jeter un oeil vers Alecto.

— Et pas des plus moches, ricana Mulciber d'une voix étouffée.

— Je suggère simplement que vous considériez son recrutement, Maître » lança Evan en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, sans prêter attention aux nombreux sourires goguenards qui l'encerclaient.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête avec emphase.

« Je n'y manquerai pas, Evan. Je n'y manquerai pas. »

x

Tout autour d'eux, le parc était muet, immergé jusqu'aux cimes des arbres dans la brume du petit matin.

La réunion s'était achevée bien avant les premières heures matinales, mais sitôt le Maître envolé dans la nuit, les elfes de maison avaient servi le dîner, et la soirée s'était éternisée jusqu'à l'aube.

Evan et Alecto avançaient dans le parc sans rien dire, tandis que l'obscurité se dissipait autour d'eux. Les bruits de l'aube et de la campagne interrompaient parfois le silence, mais cela ne les gênait pas. Les craquements des graviers sous leurs pieds et le chant des étourneaux à peine éveillés les accompagnaient dans leur promenade. L'air était frais, tout humide de rosée, et les tourelles embrumées du Manoir Malefoy lui donnaient des airs de château de contes de fées. La matinée était belle, elle aurait dû l'être encore plus, puisqu'Alecto effleurait des doigts ses ambitions, mais il y avait dans sa gorge un arrière-goût âpre qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, et qu'il l'empêchait de se réjouir.

Evan plongea la main dans la poche de sa cape, et, de manière prévisible, en sortit son paquet de cigarettes moldues. Il attrapa l'une des dernières, et tendit le paquet vers Alecto pour lui en proposer une.

« Tu me pousses au vice.

— Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour ça » railla-t-il.

Il secoua à nouveaux le paquet devant son nez pour l'inciter à en prendre une, mais elle déclina d'un signe de tête, sans savoir pourquoi elle ne succombait pas à l'irrésistible envie de fumer qui la tenaillait sévèrement depuis le début de la nuit. Peut-être, jugea-t-elle, parce que suffisamment de vices avaient été commis ce soir.

« Alors comme ça, poursuivit-elle, tu appuies l'enrôlement de Nausica. »

Marchant toujours à ses côtés en évitant son regard, il alluma une flammèche bleue à l'extrémité de sa baguette, et s'en servit comme briquet pour allumer la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. Elle s'attarda un instant à la contemplation silencieuse de ces dernières, glissant sur le creux léger sous son nez, puis sur l'arrondi de son arc-de-cupidon et les contours incarnat du dessin de sa bouche, sur la forme pleine de sa lèvre inférieure et sur sa lèvre supérieure enfin, incurvée dans une moue qui, si elle semblait hautaine chez sa cousine Narcissa, était chez lui simplement railleuse, espiègle. Mais elle tenait trop à sa réponse pour se laisser distraire par le charme discret de cette brève vision.

« C'était dans les termes de notre marché, finit-il par répondre.

— En échange de son aide pour déverrouiller la serrure à offrande de sang ? »

Evan se borna à lui répondre d'un hochement de tête. Il aspira une bouffée de fumée, les joues creusées, un pli au milieu du front.

« Ça me semble peu avantageux, observa Alecto, en réfléchissant à voix haute. Il n'était pas bien difficile pour toi de parler d'elle au Maître, en revanche, elle a dû jouer de ses relations pour nous mettre en contact avec l'apothicaire.

— En dehors de quelques lettres à envoyer, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait dû remuer ciel et terre pour nous aider » lui rétorqua Evan.

L'oeillade d'Alecto se fit soupçonneuse. Elle insista.

« Son intérêt est forcément ailleurs. Les Beurk donnent dans le commerce, pas la charité.

— Peut-être bien, Alecto, admit-il du bout des lèvres en soufflant loin d'elle une volute de fumée. Mais si c'est le cas, alors ça ne fait pas parti du contrat. Alors qu'importe.

— Tu devrais te méfier, conseilla-t-elle. Cette fille brille dans l'art de la manipulation. Tu ne t'en es peut-être même pas aperçu, mais tu as contracté une dette envers Beurk, et elle ne te laissera pas disparaître sans que tu ne l'aies chèrement payée.

— N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait ? rappela-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Quand tu t'es arrangée pour financer la campagne de mon père ?

— Ça n'avait rien à voir » se défendit Alecto avec virulence.

Evan lui offrit un sourire de biais, lui signifiant par là qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot, et la contredit :

« Ça avait tout à voir.

— Mes intentions n'avaient rien de comparables aux siennes.

— Ne tente pas de me convaincre que tes intentions étaient nobles, Alecto, l'avertit-il. Elles ne l'étaient pas. »

Sous la force de son regard, elle s'embrasa, honteuse. Cet épisode n'était pas de ceux dont elle aimait raviver le souvenir.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Il parût réfléchir, hésita avant de lui répondre :

« Plus maintenant. »

Et il était sincère.

« Je n'aurai pas dû te piéger. C'était abject… même de ma part. »

Il s'amusa de la voir de se repentir ainsi :

« Pas la peine de te flageller, Alecto. Tu es un serpent. Nous sommes tous des serpents. Ça implique une certaine tendance à onduler autour de nos proies, et à serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elles cèdent. Je ne t'en veux pas de ce que j'aurai fait moi-même.

— Tu sais, lança-t-elle tandis qu'un lent sourire se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, tu détiens une certaine sagesse que je n'avais jamais soupçonnée chez toi. Tu me surprends. »

Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres une seconde fois tout en la dévisageant, et rejeta la fumée prisonnière de sa bouche comme dans une scène au ralenti qu'Alecto se plaisait à observer.

« Toi aussi, tu me surprends. »

Elle pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, incertaine.

« Comment ça ?

— Je n'en sais rien… »

Il chercha ses mots :

« J'aurai cru que l'aboutissement de cette mission t'aurait rendue plus… euphorique ? Après tout, tu es plus proche que jamais d'obtenir la Marque. C'est la première fois que le Maître t'accorde tant d'intérêt. Mais tu sembles presque déçue. Je suis surpris. »

Alecto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il visait juste, venait de mettre des mots sur l'étrange sentiment qui lui serrait le coeur. Elle aussi, aurait crû que cette soirée l'aurait comblée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se sentait plus vide, plus indécise. Elle ne ressentait ni bonheur, ni soulagement, elle accueillait l'intérêt soudain du Seigneur des Ténèbres et les ordres qui allaient de pair comme un poids accroché à ses chevilles. Un poids dont elle ne désirait pas se débarrasser, au fond, un poids dont elle s'acquittait volontiers, mais qui n'en demeurait pas moins une lourdeur au fond de son ventre, comme si son instinct le plus primitif lui criait au danger.

« Je ne sais pas, moi non plus, Evan, soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds qui foulaient les graviers. Je crois… »

Sa voix se brisa, elle se résolut à avouer :

« Je crois que j'ai peur.

— C'est normal, acquiesça-t-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut parfois se montrer… »

Elle l'interrompit, secouant négativement la tête.

« Pas du Maître. Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Enfin, si, d'une certaine façon, mais il ne s'agit pas de ça. J'ai peur de ma propre décision. J'ai peur de mon engagement. »

La cigarette d'Evan n'était pas achevée, et de loin, mais il l'écrasa malgré tout sous son pied, et abandonna son mégot au milieu du chemin. Alecto lui accorda un regard désapprobateur, mais il leva les yeux au ciel l'air de dire : « _ce ne sont que les graviers de Lucius, on s'en fout_ ».

« Il n'est pas trop tard, lâcha-t-il finalement.

— Pas trop tard pour quoi ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Eh bien… »

Il vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls. Et là, au beau milieu du parc nacré de brume, c'était bien le cas.

« Pour changer d'avis. Tu ne portes pas la Marque, Alecto.  
— Toi, si.  
— Tu n'as pas à me suivre là-dedans, asséna-t-il. Si tu hésites à prendre cette voie, enfuis-toi tant qu'il est encore temps. »

Elle éclata d'un triste rire.

« Et pour aller où ? Et pour faire quoi ? Je n'ai personne. Ma mère est comme morte, mon frère m'a glissé entre les doigts depuis trop longtemps, et mon père… Mon père vide la maison de mon enfance meuble après meuble en croyant que ça l'empêchera de se noyer dans ses souvenirs, mais il manque déjà d'air, je l'ai déjà perdu. Je n'ai personne, répéta-t-elle. Pas non plus de perspective d'avenir, pas même le moindre gallion en vue, puisque telle est la coutume et que j'ai le malheur d'être une fille, apparemment… Je n'ai rien du tout, Evan, si ce n'est la Marque au bout du tunnel et pour seule famille ceux qui la portent déjà sur leur bras. C'est tout ce que j'aurai jamais. J'ai peur de ma décision, et plus encore parce qu'elle est déjà prise.

— Alors… Tu vas devoir obéir au Maître. »

Elle acquiesça. Il posa son regard sur elle : ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, comme s'il n'en était pas à sa première nuit sans sommeil de la semaine.

« Oui, je vais le faire. Je ne me suis pas lancée là-dedans pour rien. Je vais trouver où Urquhart vit, et j'irai chez lui samedi. Puisqu'on rentre à Poudlard dimanche soir, je dois m'occuper de ça avant.

— À Manchester » répondit Evan.

Devant son air ahuri, il précisa :

« Atticus Urquhart vit à Manchester, dans un appartement minable de la banlieue sud. J'ai fait des recherches sur tous les noms de cette liste, avant de l'apporter au Maître.

— Où as-tu trouvé ces informations ?

— Oh, ce n'était pas difficile. Il était mentionné dans un paquet d'archives de la Gazette, sa trace était facile à suivre. Né en 1918, des études brillantes à l'Institut Durmstrang puis à l'École de Droit Magique Internationale de Genève, récita-t-il. Il s'est sans doute associé à Dumbledore dans les années 40, à l'époque de la traque de Grindelwald, même si rien ne permet de le prouver en dehors du fait que Dumbledore était témoin à son mariage, quelques années plus tard. Il a eu une fille. Astrid Urquhart. »

Le nom sonna étrangement familier aux oreilles d'Alecto, mais elle se tût, le laissant poursuivre.

« Ça te dit peut-être quelque chose… Elle a été violée et assassinée en 1966, quand elle avait dix-sept ans. Ils ont retrouvé son corps dans une poubelle de la Cour des Miracles. Les témoins ont dit qu'ils l'avaient vu quitter un pub en compagnie de Benedict Gibbon. »

Alecto entrouvrit la bouche. Elle connaissait Gibbon de nom, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'un des bras droits du Maître, avec qui il avait effectué sa scolarité et qui lui servait d'homme de main. En tant que tel, Gibbon était un homme discret, qui n'assistait jamais aux festivités habituelles des Mangemorts et ne se mêlait pas au reste d'entre-eux.

« Atticus Urquhart a engagé un procès contre lui, mais il l'a perdu et s'est retrouvé ruiné par les frais de justice. Sa femme a finit par se suicider en 1968. Urquhart a alors tenté de se faire justice lui-même, mais il a échoué, et sa tentative d'assassinat lui a valu sept ans de prison à Azkaban. Il en est sorti il y a trois ans et apparemment, il a depuis rejoint la cause de son vieil ami Albus Dumbledore. »

Evan interrompit là son récit, et se pencha vers Alecto.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

— Où ça ?

— À Manchester. Samedi. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de moi mais… »

Il suspendit sa phrase, elle hocha la tête.

« Oui. Viens avec moi. »

x

C'était un quartier moldu, gris, triste et sans âme, où les immeubles de brique rouge s'élevaient haut dans le ciel en grappes agglutinées, comme des mauvaises herbes sorties de terre que quelqu'un aurait oublié d'arracher.

Alecto et Evan transplanèrent dans un espace de jeux qui ne semblait pas avoir connu la présence d'enfants depuis bien longtemps. Les balançoires oscillaient dans le vide au rythme languissant du vent, et sous le toboggan à la peinture délavée s'amoncelait des cadavres de bouteilles de vodka vides et de bières, ainsi qu'un monticule de déchets. Effrayé par la présence de deux intrus sur son territoire, un gros rat des villes s'en échappa, avant de courir à toute allure en sens inverse.

Alecto balaya d'un regard le désolant paysage qui s'offrait à elle. L'endroit suintait tant la tristesse et les rêves déchus que l'atmosphère était difficilement respirable.

La boîte aux lettres d'Atticus Urquhart, en bas de son immeuble, menaçait de recracher un trop-plein de courriers publicitaires. Sans un mot, Alecto et Evan s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers, tachant tant bien que mal d'ignorer l'odeur nauséabonde de l'urine. Ils débouchèrent au neuvième étage. Le couloir était vide, la moquette râpeuse et tachée, et l'appartement 78 se trouvait au bout du corridor. La porte ne laissait filtrer aucun bruit, aucun signe de vie, et Alecto espéra que l'homme qu'ils cherchaient serait bien là. Discrètement, elle sortit sa baguette d'aubépine et la pointa sur la serrure, qui cliqueta. La porte pivota légèrement sur ses gonds, les laissant entrer l'un après l'autre à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Atticus Urquhart les regarda pénétrer chez lui sans bouger. Il était assis à la table ronde de la cuisine, une tasse de café refroidissant devant lui et son chat roux roulé en boule sur la nappe plastifiée, à côté. Il ne se leva même pas, sourit doucement à la vision d'Alecto le tenant en joug avec sa baguette.

« Vous venez de Sa part, j'imagine. »

Il semblait bien plus âgé que ses soixante ans. Des touffes blanches clairsemaient ses tempes et sa peau foncée s'éclaircissaient en taches irrégulières sur son visage et ses mains abîmées. Même sa voix était éraillée, réduite à un son rocailleux. Il avait la voix de quelqu'un qui a hurlé de toutes ses forces entre les barreaux de sa cellule d'Azkaban, suppliant que la mort vienne le délivrer.

Atticus Urquhart n'attendit pas la confirmation. De toute façon, la Marque qui ondulait paisiblement sur le bras d'Evan, visible sous la manche relevée jusqu'au coude de son pull noir, parlait pour lui.

« Albus m'avait dit que ça pouvait arriver, poursuivit-il. Tant mieux. Je suis prêt.

— Vous êtes prêt à quoi ? » fit Alecto en écho.

Elle tenait toujours sa baguette droit devant elle, prête à le stupéfixier au moindre mouvement brusque.

« À mourir, compléta Urquhart. N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous êtes là ? »

Alecto lança vers Evan un regard incertain. Elle avait cru qu'elle livrerait bataille, que les sorts illumineraient tout l'appartement, qu'il y aurait des cris, et que tout se passerait si vite qu'elle aurait à peine le temps de réfléchir. Mais c'était exactement le contraire. Tout était calme, comme au ralenti. Et Urquhart parlait de la mort avec soulagement, d'une voix suppliante qui créait chez elle un malaise grandissant.

« Vous êtes si jeune… Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si jeune… murmura-t-il.

— Fais ce que tu as à faire, Alecto » lâcha Evan en acquiesçant d'un air encourageant.

Atticus Urquhart posa les mains sur ses cuisses, à plat, et cesser de bouger. Il la contemplait, avec dans les yeux une espèce d'espérance, une attente. Il retenait son souffle, impatient que tout cesse enfin.

« Faites ça proprement, s'il vous plaît, s'enquit-il poliment. J'ai bien assez souffert dans cette vie, je veux simplement les rejoindre, maintenant. Faites-le vite, et d'un coup. Et ne lancez pas le sort à voix haute, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas le savoir quand ça arrivera. »

Autour d'Alecto, le vide se fit, la nuit tomba, noire et épaisse. Pour seul point à l'horizon ne demeuraient plus que les yeux voilés d'Atticus Urquhart, pupilles brunes dans lesquelles se reflétait l'espoir comme dans une mare. Il comptait sur elle. Elle l'attendait supplier dans sa tête.

« _Tu y es presque, Alecto, tu y es presque… Ce n'est qu'un petit sort de rien du tout. Libère-moi…_ »

Elle essaya de remuer le bout des doigts, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle ne sentait plus rien, comme engourdie de froid, paralysée de peur. Alors c'était ça, ce qu'endurait sa mère ? Cette sensation, la mort du corps, le vide de l'esprit ? La voix d'Atticus, soudain, s'éclaircit, se fondit dans les intonations féminines de celle de Cora Carrow, telle qu'Alecto en avait encore le souvenir.

« _Alecto, chérie… Est-ce que c'est toi ? La petite fille qui s'effrayait du battement d'ailes des chouettes ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi, qui t'apprête à faire ça ?_ »

Le malaise l'engourdit davantage, des pieds jusqu'à la tête, mais elle raidit sa baguette dans sa main. La voix du Maître la traversa, mais ce n'était pas une illusion cette fois.

« _Tu sais ce que cela implique_ », avait-il dit.

Et elle savait. Oh oui, elle savait. Elle savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son bras retomba le long de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Alecto ? »

Elle reprit conscience, s'alarma du ton pressant d'Evan, qui posait sur elle un regard inquiet.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Elle pleurait, à présent. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais elle pleurait. Les larmes brouillaient sa vision, brûlaient ses yeux, coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle les essuya d'un revers de manche honteux, renifla, et secoua une dernière fois la tête dans le vide, incapable de regarder Atticus Urquhart, incapable de regarder Evan.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Puis, elle s'enfuit, faisant volte-face sans autre bruit qu'un long sanglot refoulé, tandis que la baguette d'Evan illuminait la pièce d'un filet de lumière verte.

x

Elle se balançait, les yeux fermés. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et les craquements répétitifs de la balançoire l'apaisaient comme une berceuse. Elle entendit distinctement le bruit de l'atterrissage, quand Evan transplana, et le vit vaciller sur ses deux pieds avant de prendre appui sur le tourniquet pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

« Il faut que je révise l'atterrissage, sinon je n'aurai jamais mon permis » marmonna-t-il en avançant vers elle.

Il s'assit sur la balançoire voisine de celle d'Alecto. Celle-ci émit un long grincement inquiétant, et il se redressa vivement, craignant de tomber. Il brandit sa baguette, et la pointa sur le portique :

« _Reparo_ ! »

La rouille se dissipa des clous et des vis, les miettes de peinture écaillée s'emboîtèrent, formant peu à peu une laque rouge, épaisse et brillante. Les planches de bois se réparèrent, les morceaux de corde décharnés s'épaissirent. Les fissures dans l'assise des balançoires se comblèrent, et le craquement qui accompagnait le lent balancement d'Alecto s'arrêta.

« _Tergeo !_ »

Un nouveau sort fit disparaître la poubelle éventrée au sol, et les bouteilles d'alcool abandonnées sous le toboggan.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Evan haussa les épaules, fit disparaître sa baguette dans le fond de sa poche.

« Cet endroit est assez merdique comme ça. »

Il reprit place sur la balançoire désormais neuve, mais demeura immobile, les pieds cloués au sol. Il inclina le visage vers Alecto. Son expression était grave; ses traits paraissaient soudain marqués, ses cernes plus creusés, ses orbites davantage enfoncés. Il lui parût étreint d'une lassitude sans fin.

« Je t'ai vu lancer un paquet de sortilèges d'Imperium sans ciller, sans hésiter. Même à ton propre frère. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de lui poser la question :

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Alecto ? »

Elle frissonna.

« L'Imperium, c'est une chose, souffla-t-elle. C'est familier, c'est un sortilège que je maîtrise. Je peux le faire sans me poser de question… Mais tuer… Je n'ai jamais tué…

— C'est vrai que le Président du Magenmagot était en grande forme, après la bombe que toi et Dolohov lui avez concocté. »

Elle lui décocha un regard blessé, surprise du ton qu'il employait. Il balaya ce qu'il venait de dire d'un geste de la main et d'un soupir, regrettant déjà son ton railleur, désabusé :

« Excuse-moi. Je _sais_ que ce n'est pas la même chose. Je pensais seulement que tu étais prête.

— Je le pensais aussi. »

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, les rassembla d'un mouvement machinal sur son épaule droite. Ils étaient si longs, désormais. Les mèches noires effleuraient le bas de ses côtes. Elle songea qu'il lui faudrait les couper.

« Je le pensais vraiment, Evan. Mais il était là, il ne bougeait pas… Ce n'était qu'un vieillard dans un appartement miteux de banlieue, il n'avait rien de l'homme que j'avais imaginé. Il n'avait même pas sa baguette avec lui, il n'a même pas essayé de se défendre. Je ne sais pas… Ça semblait si… déloyal. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux s'ombragèrent.

« Tu es vraiment en train de parler de loyauté ?

— Je… »

Alecto s'interrompit, soupira bruyamment, et, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, finit par y enfouir le visage. Lorsqu'elle émergea, ce fût pour regarder le ciel blanc, impuissante.

« J'en sais foutrement rien. Ça semblait injuste, voilà. Cruel. Gratuit. »

Elle pivota vers lui, espérant qu'il la comprendrait, mais il secouait la tête, mâchoire serrée.

« Bon sang, Alecto ! Ce que nous faisons pour le Maître _est_ déloyal ! C'est injuste, c'est cruel ! C'est gratuit ! Mais dans quel monde vis-tu ? Que croyais-tu, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Tu croyais que ce serait facile ? Tu croyais qu'on irait boire un verre après, et que tu n'y penserais plus ? Ce que tu as accepté de faire, c'est _ça_ , le sale boulot, les enfants qui pleurent, les vieux qui se vomissent dessus, le sang sur les mains !

— Je croyais qu'il se défendrait, au moins ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Mais qu'importe ! tempêta Evan. Quand tu as un boulot à faire, tu le fais, point ! Certains se défendent, d'autres pas, certains pleurent, appellent leur mère, gémissent contre le sol ! Certains rient, certains tentent de te tuer ou préfèrent se donner la mort eux-même ! Certains meurtres sont plus faciles que d'autres, sans doute, ironisa-t-il, mais dans le fond, tous les meurtres se ressemblent ! C'est toujours toi et ta baguette, un corps par terre et ton seul coeur qui bat ! »

Il baissa la voix, tandis qu'Alecto demeurait silencieuse :

« Tu te souviens, le jour où tu es venue me voir, en cours de botanique ? C'était le jour où on étudiait les Orchidées Inconsolables. Bref. Tu es venue me proposer ton aide, pour la mission que le Maître m'avait confié. Et moi je t'ai dit… que c'était pas des choses pour toi, que t'étais pas de ce genre là. Peut-être que t'aurai dû m'écouter, pour une fois. »

Le chat roux passa en trottinant dans les hautes herbes à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Alecto le suivit des yeux, tandis qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un immeuble voisin.

« Tu l'as laissé partir ? »

Evan ne sembla pas comprendre.

« Le chat… Tu l'as fait sortir de l'appartement ?

— Je n'allais pas le laisser crever là-dedans. Qui sait combien de temps ça mettra, avant que le corps du vieux ne soit trouvé. »

Il parlait avec distance, comme s'il ne voulait pas plus être associé à son crime qu'à son geste de pitié. Alecto le dévisagea. C'était peut-être ce qui la déconcertait le plus, chez lui : tout ce que l'horreur ne lui avait pas volé. La gentillesse. L'humour. La bonté. L'humanité. Pour une raison inexplicable, il lui semblait moins détruit que ne l'étaient Amycus, ou encore Dolohov. Comme si sa lumière tentait encore de se profiler, sous les couches de cendres, entre les interstices de noirceur.

« J'ai le droit à une autre chance, Evan… »

Il planta son regard dans le fond du sien, incrédule, comme s'il voyait pour la première fois en elle une folie qui avait toujours été tapie là, mais qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

« Le Maître ne donne pas de secondes chances.

— Alors il ne faut pas qu'il sache que j'ai échoué la première fois.

— Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu me demandes, Alecto ? »

Sa voix se fit murmure lorsqu'elle répéta :

« Il ne faut pas qu'il sache. »

x

« Où est-ce qu'on est ?

— À Swanage. Dans le Dorset. »

La rue descendait en pente douce. Tout au bout, un morceau de mer perçait, vision fugace coincée entre deux maisons de pierres grises.

Evan s'arrêta au milieu de la rue, devant une maison identique à toutes les autres. Il poussa le portail, s'engouffra dans le minuscule jardinet propret, vérifiant d'un rapide coup d'oeil qu'Alecto le suivait toujours. Sous le porche, il attendit une seconde.

« Bienvenue chez ma grand-mère. »

Alecto écarquilla les yeux :

« Ta grand-mère Rosier ? Ton odieuse grand-mère ?

— En personne » confirma-t-il.

Il prit une inspiration, et frappa trois coups à la porte. Personne n'ouvrit, si bien qu'il réitéra le geste. Après un long moment, la porte d'entrée bascula sur ses gonds, dévoilant dans l'entrebâillement un visage étroit encadré de boucles acajou.

« Evan ?

— Salut, Sienna. Maman est là ?

— Hum… »

Sienna fronça les sourcils et accorda à Alecto un coup d'oeil de biais.

« Bonjour, lança celle-ci en lui adressant un signe de la main.

— Bonjour, reprit Sienna en écho, non sans la dévisager d'un air vaguement méfiant. Et non, répondit-elle à l'adresse de son frère. Elle n'est pas là. Elle est chez Dahlia et Thorfinn. »

Elle grimaça en prononçant ce dernier prénom.

« Père non plus, mais je ne sais pas où il est. Il n'y a que moi, Elinor et grand-mère.

— Elinor, grand-mère, et moi, corrigea une voix féminine dans le dos de Sienna. Tu dois dire « moi » en dernier ! »

Evan esquissa un mince sourire. Sienna leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, et en aparté, se confia à son aîné :

« Elinor me soûle.

— Pourquoi est-ce que Evan ne rentre pas ? interrogea d'une voix forte Elinor depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

— Il n'est pas tout seul ! s'écria Sienna par-dessus son épaule.

— Ah bon ? Il est avec qui ? Regulus ?

— Non, c'est une fille !

— Quoi ?!

— Bon, ça suffit, maintenant, grommela Evan, en poussant la porte d'entrée pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Viens, Alecto. »

Elle le suivit, sans se départir d'un air légèrement gêné. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Dans le corridor, le vacarme était infernal. Une nuée de tableaux désordonnés habillait tout un pan du mur, et les portraits s'agitèrent en la voyant débarquer. Par-dessus ce brouhaha s'éleva la voix d'Elinor, qui arrivait face à eux à grands pas pressés, sa queue de cheval blonde agitée de soubresauts souples.

« Ooooh, s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant brutalement. Bonjour, Alecto !

— Bonjour, Elinor, répondit l'intéressée en lui adressant un sourire.

— Désolée, c'est toujours comme ça quand quelqu'un rentre dans la maison, expliqua Elinor en brandissant sa baguette pour faire taire les tableaux. Ils ne savent pas se tenir… _Silencio !_  
— Tu ne dois pas utiliser ta baguette en dehors de l'école ! fit Sienna, accusatrice, en se tournant vers sa soeur, poings sur les hanches.

— Evan le fait bien, lui, se dédouana innocemment celle-ci.

— Depuis quand suis-je un exemple à suivre ? s'étonna leur frère, amusé. Dis donc, Eli, tu contournes les règlements de l'école ? Toi, la future préfète-en-chef ? »

Sienna s'esclaffa, Elinor rougit d'un air coupable. Alecto assistait à cet échange, en retrait. Il était étrange de voir Evan si détendu avec ses soeurs tout en sachant à quoi il avait occupé son temps, à peine une heure auparavant.

« Pourquoi tu portes des gants, Sienna ? » s'enquit tout à coup Evan.

Alecto baissa les yeux. Les petites mains fines parsemées de taches de rousseur de Sienna étaient prisonnières de gants en plastique transparent, lesquels laissaient entrevoir ses ongles vernis d'une nuance vert néon.

« Hum… commença celle-ci, incertaine.

— Elle dissèque des cadavres de doxys, dénonça Elinor, prenant les devants.

— Encore ? s'exclama Evan.

— On en a trouvé plein dans la cabane de jardin, se justifia Sienna en croisant les bras.

— Elle est complètement jetée, avoua Elinor à voix basse en se penchant pour se faire entendre d'Alecto. Ma mère veut l'emmener voir un psychomage. »

Sienna, qui avait tout entendu, se défendit en brandissant un index ganté sous le nez de sa soeur, prête à lui faire la leçon :

« J'ai un esprit scientifique, articula-t-elle du ton de celle qui s'était déjà expliquée cent fois. C'est Regulus qui le dit. Il a aussi dit que je devrai être mieux équipée pour mener à bien mes expériences, alors il m'a envoyé un kit d'apprenti sorcier-chercheur.

— Je vois… » acquiesça Evan.

Il échangea avec Alecto une oeillade amusée.

« Bon, reprit-il, où est grand-mère ?

— Dans sa chambre, répondit Elinor.

— Parfait. »

Il fit un pas vers les profondeurs sombres du corridor.

« Tu viens, Alecto ? »

x

Elle l'arrêta au beau milieu des escaliers en le saisissant par le bras, et baissa suffisamment la voix pour ne pas se faire entendre d'Elinor et de Sienna, restées au rez-de-chaussée.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait chez ta grand-mère, Evan ? »

En bas, le silence était suspicieux, et elle comprit qu'en dépit de ses efforts, ils étaient épiés.

« Fais-moi confiance » articula-t-il en silence.

Il reprit son ascension, Alecto sur ses talons, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé sur le pallier du premier étage. Planté devant une vieille porte de bois vermoulu, il frappa deux coups, d'un geste trahissant sa nervosité.

« Quoi ? grommela une voix agacée parvenant de l'intérieur.

— Grand-mère ? Je voudrai te parler. C'est important » précisa-t-il.

Sa demande sembla n'engendrer aucune réaction. Puis, alors qu'Alecto croyait que le silence s'éterniserait à jamais, la voix d'Araminta claqua, forte et sèche.

« Eh bien ! Entre donc ! »

Evan posa la main sur la poignée, et le visage tourné de trois-quart, s'adressa à Alecto :

« Je crois que tu devrais rester là… pour l'instant. »

Perplexe mais soulagée, elle acquiesça simplement, peu encline à batailler pour des explications qu'il ne comptait pas, de toute évidence, lui donner, et elle s'adossa contre le mur tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce.

Guidée par une curiosité qu'elle ne chercha pas à brider, elle tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit que des bribes d'une conversation, des éclats de voix étouffés par les murs de cette vieille maison. Pour l'essentiel, il s'agissait de la voix d'Evan, sans cesse interrompue par Araminta. L'échange dura plusieurs minutes, laissant à Alecto tout le loisir de se questionner sur sa présence chez les Rosier, sans que ne lui vienne à l'esprit la moindre réponse sensée.

La porte s'entrouvrit à nouveau.

« Alecto ? »

Elle passa la tête dans l'encadrement.

La porte s'ouvrait sur une pièce spacieuse, quoique sombre. D'épaisses tentures obstruaient la lumière qui tentait de poindre par la seule fenêtre de la chambre, laissant s'épanouir les ombres et les recoins obscurs. Un lit à tête sculptée habillait le mur, surmonté de peintures à l'huile mouvantes datant d'une autre époque. L'une d'elle représentait un paysage campagnard où s'étalait à perte de vue une région vallonée sous un ciel déclinant; une autre une mare où s'ébrouaient des canards sauvages parmi les nénuphars dans un cadre doré et sur un toile de petite dimension, une simple chapelle accueillant les allées-venues de villageois. Le tryptique avait quelque chose d'apaisant, mais donnait à Alecto l'impression singulière d'être face à une énigme irrésoluble.

Evan se tenait debout, à côté d'un secrétaire en marbre jonché de documents et d'effets personnels divers, tandis qu'une vieille dame occupait le fauteuil de velours rouge posté sous la fenêtre. Une main posée à plat sur l'accoudoir, l'autre fermement accrochée à sa canne surmontée d'un pommeau en forme de tête d'aigle, elle darda sur Alecto un regard dénué de la moindre complaisance. Elle était vêtue d'un strict tailleur à chevrons ayant sans doute été fort à la mode trois décennies auparavant. Son visage trahissait au premier coup d'oeil la parenté avec Evan, depuis les prunelles piquetées d'un jaune fauve, le nez, long et droit, jusqu'à la forme du visage, mince, affutée, telle une mandorle. Il n'y avait chez elle rien qui puisse inspirer la douceur : ni son menton pointu, ni l'arc de ses sourcils froncés, sauf, peut-être, sa chevelure d'un blanc autrefois blond, qui bouclait en vagues douces et aériennes jusqu'à sa gorge.

« Alecto, je te présente ma grand-mère. Araminta Rosier. Grand-mère, voici Alecto Carrow. »

Alecto fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, et inclina le menton pour saluer respectueusement la vieille femme.

« Enchantée de vous connaître. »

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres d'Araminta, qui se tourna vers Evan, sarcastique :

« Elle semble plus polie que toi. C'est une bonne chose. »

Il ne s'embarrassa pas à relever la remarque.

« Alecto, ma grand-mère est une grande occlumancienne…

— Était, rectifia Araminta d'un ton sec. Je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis plus de trente ans. Comme je viens de te le rappeler, Evan. »

Il poursuivit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu :

« Elle va t'aider. Tu ne pourras pas cacher au Maître la vérité, à moins de falsifier ce qui s'est passé. »

Alecto fronça les sourcils avant de lâcher, peu convaincue :

« Tu parles d'un sortilège de Faux Souvenirs ?

— Ce ne serait pas assez puissant, réfuta-t-il. Pas pour Le duper. Ma grand-mère peut t'implanter des souvenirs bien plus crédibles que ne le ferait un simple sortilège. — Je croyais que l'occlumancie consistait à bloquer les intrusions à l'intérieur de l'esprit, objecta Alecto.

— C'est une branche, il y en a d'autres, répondit Araminta d'un ton impatient sans laisser Evan s'expliquer. Peu d'occlumanciens sont de taille à résister aux talens de legilimens du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je doute de pouvoir vous enseigner en quelques heures les rudiments nécessaires pour y parvenir.

— Vous connaissez le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? s'étonna Alecto.

— Mon défunt mari Guiderius l'a longtemps fréquenté. »

Alecto se tourna vers Evan.

« S'il faut en passer par-là… si c'est le moyen pour qu'Il n'apprenne pas ce qui s'est passé… »

Elle prit une lente inspiration.

« …alors c'est d'accord, approuva-t-elle. Faisons-le.

— Très bien, acquiesça Araminta avec raideur. Mais vous êtes prévenue : il y a plus de trente ans que je ne pénètre plus les esprits…

— Tu y arriveras parfaitement, je n'ai pas le moindre doute là-dessus, rétorqua Evan avec une oeillade éloquente pour sa grand-mère. Certains talents ne se perdent jamais.

— Si tu le permets, s'agaça cette dernière en le foudroyant du regard, j'aimerai terminer. »

Elle reporta son intention sur Alecto, détaillant de haut en bas sa frêle silhouette noyée sous les épaisseurs de sa cape bordée de fourrure, ses longs cheveux noirs qui l'enveloppaient comme un voile funeste, le khôl légèrement coulé sous ses yeux.

« L'implantation de souvenirs n'a rien d'un processus plaisant pour qui le subi. C'est douloureux. Nombreux sont ceux qui renoncent en cours de route, et vous ne me semblez pas être de solide constitution. »

Alecto leva un sourcil surpris devant une si brutale franchise, et se décida à employer le même ton sec, dépourvu de délicatesse et de diplomatie surfaite, pour répondre.

« Vous terminerez ce que vous aurez commencé, même s'il vous faut m'attacher pour ça. »

Araminta lui accorda un sourire approbateur.

« C'est entendu. »

D'un geste de la main, elle balaya l'air en direction d'Evan, le priant ainsi de prendre congé.

« Ta présence n'est pas utile. Tu ferais mieux de descendre surveiller Sienna avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'idée d'éventrer Elinor pour pratiquer sa première autopsie. »

Evan hocha la tête sans un mot, et s'éloigna. Il effleura à peine le bras d'Alecto du sien au passage comme infime marque de soutien, semant le désordre parmi ses battements de coeur. Il disparut, fermant la porte après lui, ne laissant pour seul trace de sa présence que le sillage brûlant de son parfum.

« Asseyez-vous » ordonna Araminta.

N'osant prendre place sur le dessus de lit, Alecto se laissa choir sur le siège du bureau, et pivota face à elle.

« Pourquoi avez-vous cessé de pratiquer ? » ne put-elle toutefois s'empêcher de demander.

Araminta sembla prise de court par la question, et marqua un silence avant de répondre :

« J'ai arrêté à la mort de mon époux. L'occlumancie, la légilimancie, la magie d'altération de la mémoire… C'étaient les passions de Guiderius, tout ça. Sa famille était dans la fabrication et le commerce des pensines. Avant de l'épouser, je travaillais dans les usines Rosier. C'était avant qu'elles ne soient rachetées par les danois. »

Elle reporta toute son attention sur Alecto.

« Enfin, ce ne sont que de vieilles histoires. Mais j'avais certaines dispositions, et Evan n'a pas totalement tort sur ce point, admit-elle à contrecoeur, ce ne sont pas des choses qui s'altèrent avec le temps. Tenez-vous tranquille, Alecto, nous allons commencer. »

Et, avant même que cette dernière n'ait ouvert la bouche pour requérir un temps de préparation, elle sentit quelque chose la chatouiller derrière les yeux. La sensation n'avait rien d'agréable, comme si un insecte s'était engouffré dans son oeil et battait des ailes tout contre ses orbites. C'était une attaque directe, sournoise, sans préambule. Alecto papillonna furieusement des paupières dans une vaine tentative pour se débarrasser de cette présence étrangère qui tentait de s'introduire dans son esprit de cette manière si déloyale.

« Ne résistez-pas ! » somma la voix d'Araminta.

Mais en dépit de l'ordre, Alecto ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tout son être tendu s'escrimait à repousser l'intruse. Les yeux clos, paupières plissées et tempes bourdonnantes, elle respirait à peine, tachait de bloquer l'entrée avec une force mentale dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonnée l'existence auparavant : une forme de puissance qui faisait bloc d'une énergie rageuse, et fondait sur l'esprit étranger pour le contraindre à plier.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans ressources, étonnamment, commenta la vieille dame, mais vous ne pourrez me repousser indéfiniment. »

Araminta resserra sa poigne sur le pommeau de sa canne. Du bec de l'aigle royal sculpté dans le bois qui en ornait la pointe, un filet de lumière rose jaillit, heurtant l'estomac d'Alecto qui se replia dans le fond de son siège avec un hoquet. Sa force affaiblie, elle en oublia de protéger son esprit; et cette brève déconcentration suffit à Araminta pour s'introduire à l'intérieur de son crâne.

L'intrusion n'était en rien similaire à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ici, pas de vagues noires déferlant sur l'esprit d'Alecto, réduisant à l'état de ruines les remparts protégeant son esprit. L'esprit d'Araminta n'avait guère l'intention de l'envahir, ou de mettre à sac ce qu'il trouverait sur son passage. Entré à l'intérieur, il ne cherchait pas à forcer l'entrée de ses souvenirs, et se contentait d'errer, tel un simple visiteur n'ayant pas la volonté de déranger. L'esprit avançait lentement, observant avec un intérêt presque scientifique les moindres détails, les moindres failles qui fissuraient celui de son hôte sans chercher à s'y glisser. Il errait paisiblement, et Alecto baissa légèrement sa garde.

Araminta continua son avancée, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans les strates de sa mémoire. Elle s'arrêta soudain, et Alecto se raidit perceptiblement, devinant qu'elle était parvenue à atteindre le point qui l'intéressait.

« Tout va bien, chuchota la voix d'Araminta, étrangement réconfortante mais lointaine. Tout va bien… »

L'esprit de la vieille dame s'avança vers la paroi, et l'effleura pour en palper les aspérités. Il finit par se lover tout contre le mur protégeant le souvenir pour s'y fondre, se laisser embourber à l'intérieur, comme s'il s'était agi d'un marécage. Alecto faisait obstacle, tentait comme elle le pouvait de l'éloigner de cet endroit, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Là où elle réussissait à bloquer une entrée, Araminta tentait de s'engouffrer par l'autre. Elle comprit vite qu'elle perdrait la partie : le mur protégeant le souvenir était trop neuf, trop fragile, et il y avait trop de brèches dans lesquelles pouvait s'infiltrer la vieille dame, comme autant de trous dans une passoire. Renonçant à rendre la tache d'Araminta plus difficile, Alecto parvint à réprimer son envie primaire de se protéger de cette intrusion, et demeura en retrait. L'occlumancienne en profita pour s'introduire dans le souvenir si mal protégé.

Araminta se trouva happée dans la triste cuisine d'Atticus Urquhart. L'air sentait le choux, les couleurs étaient tristes, comme si le souvenir avait été délavé par la pluie. Le gros chat roux ronronnait, en boule poilue posée sur la nappe plastifiée de la cuisine, tel un centre de table vivant. Urquhart attendait, immobile comme une statue, les yeux noyés d'une lueur triste, les mains posées à plat sur ses cuisses, sur le tweed éliminé de son vieux pantalon. Le souvenir était dépourvu du moindre son, et le silence était épais, lourd. Araminta dévisagea la silhouette d'Alecto qui occupait dans le souvenir tandis que celui-ci s'écoulait, identique à ce qui s'était passé peu de temps auparavant. Elle la vit abaisser sa baguette doucement, nota les larmes qui roulaient grossièrement sur ses joues, devina les paroles qui s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte, muette, et la vit faire demi-tour, prête à s'enfuir.

Un premier son se fit entendre par-dessus le silence : le bruit d'une lente déchirure, comme un tissu qui se rompt sur toute sa longueur. Alecto hoqueta et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tandis qu'une douleur lancinante la traversait de part et d'autre du crâne.

« Navrée » murmura la voix de la vieille dame, quelque part où elle pouvait à peine l'entendre.

Le souvenir reprit, comme si quelqu'un l'avait rembobiné, pour démarrer quelques moments avant sa fuite, alors qu'Urquhart attendait toujours, immobile face à l'extrémité de sa baguette d'aubépine pointée en l'air.

« Il va falloir coudre, maintenant. Ne bougez surtout pas. »

La douleur de la déchirure s'était amenuisée, mais une nouvelle la remplaça aussitôt. Une douleur piquante, saillante, répétitive. Insupportable. Alecto avait la sensation qu'on lui plongeait sans cesse la pointe d'une fourchette dans une plaie déjà béante, à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle éructa, gémit, supplia d'une voix faible des paroles incompréhensibles.

Pendant ce temps, les bribes d'une scène qu'elle n'avait pas vécu se superposaient à son souvenir. Une lumière verte, un cri, le miaulement effarouché d'un chat. Une tasse qui se brise, un corps qui tombe mollement sur le sol, un violent pincement qui lui retourne l'estomac.

« Cessez de bouger, Alecto ! Vous ne faites qu'empirer les choses ! »

L'intéressée essaya, au travers de sa douleur fiévreuse, de calmer les spasmes qui faisait trembler son corps de la tête aux pieds. Mais sa conscience, sa maîtrise des mouvements l'avaient abandonnée, et alors qu'un énième coup de poignard imaginaire lui martelait l'intérieur du crâne, elle se laissa tomber sur le parquet avec un grondement déchirant.

« _Petrificus Totalus !_ »

Le corps d'Alecto s'immobilisa, tandis que d'épais liens lui enserraient les chevilles et les poignets. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle sentit sa nuque se tendre vers l'arrière et se bloquer, empêchant le moindre mouvement de sa tête.

La douleur reprit possession de son corps tout entier. Plus forte que jamais, puisqu'elle n'avait pas le moindre moyen de l'évacuer. Lentement, Alecto se laissa tomber dans un état de semi-conscience, dans des limbes comateuses où elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, un endroit où il faisait noir, où elle était seule, où les murmures apaisants de sa mère remplaçaient ses sanglots et ses gémissements lancinants.

« C'est terminé, Alecto. »

La douleur s'estompa tout doucement, les liens s'évaporèrent. La lumière vint chatouiller ses paupières, comme pour lui intimer l'ordre d'ouvrir les yeux, d'émerger du trou noir dont elle était captive, ce qu'elle fit, craintivement.

« C'est du bon travail, approuva Araminta en rassemblant les deux mains sur le pommeau de sa canne, entre ses genoux. Les coutures sont à peine visibles. »

Allongée à plat ventre sur le sol, Alecto peina à se redresser. Araminta la veillait d'un air de commisération, attendant son retour à la surface.

« Il n'y verra rien ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

— Il serait périlleux de s'égarer à faire des prédictions concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répliqua l'occlumancienne. Mais c'est votre meilleure chance. »

L'esprit d'Alecto s'en retourna vers le souvenir. La zone était encore douloureuse, comme parsemée d'hématomes bleuissant, mais c'était bien peu à côté de ce qu'elle venait d'endurer, si bien qu'elle n'y prêta pas attention. Dans sa tête, les images, les sons et les odeurs s'animèrent à nouveau.

 _La cuisine. Atticus. Le chat. La tasse de café qui fume._

 _« Vous venez de Sa part, j'imagine. »_

 _La baguette d'Alecto est pointée sur lui. Droite. Elle ne tremble pas._

 _« Albus m'avait dit que ça pouvait arriver. Tant mieux. Je suis prêt._

 _— Vous êtes prêt à quoi ?_

 _— À mourir… N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous êtes là ? »_

 _Alecto se tourne vers Evan. Il hoche la tête, simplement. Il attend._

Il y avait ici un petit renflement dans le souvenir, comme un instant vide suspendu qui s'étirait sans raison. Une couture, devina Alecto.

 _« Vous êtes si jeune… Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si jeune…_

 _— Fais ce que tu as à faire, Alecto »_

 _La baguette hésite, mais elle ne s'abaisse pas. Les yeux d'Atticus sont ouverts sur un aperçu d'espoir._

 _« Faites ça proprement, s'il vous plaît. J'ai bien assez souffert dans cette vie, je veux simplement les rejoindre, maintenant. Faites-le vite, et d'un coup. Et ne lancez pas le sort à voix haute, s'il vous plaît…je ne veux pas le savoir quand ça arrivera. »_

 _La lumière verte s'échappe de la baguette. Alecto sursaute, comme prise de surprise quand l'éclair frappe le vieil homme, et un petit cri fuse du fond de sa gorge. Pourtant, le sortilège de mort vient d'elle, même si c'est irréel. Le chat miaule, se relève. Il a peur, les poils roux de son dos s'hérissent en pointes et il crache dans sa direction. Mais il ne peut rien faire, ni quand son maître bascule en arrière, les yeux révulsés, ni quand la tasse de café se brise en mille morceaux sur le linoléum gris._

 _L'estomac d'Alecto se retourne dans son ventre. Elle va vomir, elle le sent. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'est mit à pleurer, et lorsqu'elle en prend conscience, elle essuie, honteuse, les larmes qui salissent ses joues. Ses intestins se contractent violemment, et elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes hors de l'appartement. Sa course folle l'entraîne en bas des escaliers, dans le local à poubelle, où elle rend ce qu'elle a mangé entre deux sacs plastiques, une nuée de moucherons, et une odeur pestilentielle._

C'était si réel. Si palpable, qu'elle avait peine à croire que tout ne s'était pas exactement déroulé ainsi. Alecto émergea du souvenir, s'en débarrassa dans un coin de sa tête où il ne la dérangerait plus, où elle pourrait oublier ce sortilège de mort factice qui s'échappait de la pointe de sa baguette :

« Evan avait raison. Vous êtes douée. Merci. »

Araminta avait entre temps abandonné l'air de pitié que les souffrances d'Alecto lui avait arraché. Ces dernières atténuées, elle en avait profité pour retrouver la mine revêche qu'elle affectionnait la plupart du temps.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rendre des services de cette nature. Ni de services tout court, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion. Je vous ai aidée parce qu'Evan me l'a demandé, et ça ne se reproduira pas. J'ai condamné tous les souvenirs vous reliant à moi et à cette maison, alors je ne veux plus jamais que vous mettiez les pieds ici. Personne ne doit savoir ce que j'ai fait pour vous. Compris ?

— Compris, répliqua Alecto en imitant le ton à la rigidité toute militaire qu'elle avait employé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mettre en danger, vous ou votre famille. »

Pas plus qu'elle n'avait la moindre intention de revenir ici, ni de se mettre à nouveau dans cette situation. Elle se releva de la chaise, et s'apprêta à partir.

« Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée de me mettre en travers du chemin du Seigneur des Ténèbres » soupira Araminta juste avant qu'Alecto ne referme la porte après elle.

C'était à peine un murmure, si bien qu'Araminta se demanda s'il elle avait vraiment prononcé ces mots à voix haute, et qu'Alecto douta avoir bien entendu.

La porte close, dans la chambre sombre qui l'avait vue jeune mariée, mère malheureuse puis veuve éplorée, Araminta se laissa aller à abandonner le masque de sévérité. Elle se releva difficilement de son fauteuil, prenant appui sur sa canne et, un pas après l'autre, lentement, alla s'allonger sur le lit. Sur sa table de chevet, le portrait ovale de Guiderius Rosier, décédé tragiquement en 1958 dans des circonstances qu'Araminta avait préféré garder pour elle, lui souffla un baiser entre deux bouffées de tabac, le regard approbateur derrière les verres ronds de ses lunettes.

x

Ils transplanèrent à la lisière du sous-bois et coupèrent à travers les champs pour rejoindre le Manoir Carrow qui, découpé contre le ciel ourlé d'étoiles, semblait une tache fantomatique au loin. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les hautes herbes, foulant la terre humide.

« Merci de me raccompagner » souffla Alecto.

Elle devina le sourire d'Evan davantage qu'elle ne le vit. Il ne lui répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Face à eux se dressait le Manoir, de plus en plus nettement. Ainsi à-demi plongé dans l'obscurité, sa beauté d'antan lui était rendue : la nuit effaçait les fissures lézardant la façade, estompait les contours bruts du squelette du rosier grimpant, masquaient les ronces, les herbes folles et les orties pour ne plus laisser deviner que les contours nobles de la bâtisse de pierres blanches, et l'arrondi glorieux des tourelles offrant à la voûte céleste leur poinçon orné du blason familial.

« Je ne savais pas que tu vivais dans un si bel endroit, murmura Evan en contemplant le paysage.

— C'est plus beau le soir, objecta-t-elle, avant de faire remarquer, pensive : tout est plus beau dans le noir. »

Il ralentit le pas alors qu'ils s'approchaient du porche, et secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord.

— Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Les graviers blancs crissaient doucement sous leurs pas. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, et il fit de même.

« Toi, par exemple, tu fais sacrément flipper, dans le noir. Les cheveux… La cape jusqu'aux pieds… La capuche sur le visage… On se demande ce qui peut bien se cacher là-dessous. Disons que je n'aimerai pas trop te croiser la nuit dans une ruelle déserte » plaisanta-t-il, son sourire trahi par le ton amusé de sa voix.

Pour la forme, Alecto lui donna une tape leste sur le bras du revers de la main. De l'autre, cependant, elle saisit sa capuche et la fit glisser à l'arrière de son crâne, offrant son visage au clair de lune.

« Tu es plus rassuré comme ça ? » le railla-t-elle.

Il souleva une épaule indécise.

« Tu as à peine l'air plus fréquentable… Mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, sans se lâcher des yeux, tandis que la nuit engloutissait le paysage, tout autour d'eux. Le silence, à peine entrecoupé des hululements lointains de quelques rapaces nocturnes, se profila sans qu'ils ne cherchent à le rompre. Puis, enfin, Evan recula d'un pas.

« Je devrais y aller. »

Elle n'objecta pas, et prenant cela pour approbation, il recula davantage, empruntant l'allée de graviers blancs en chemin inverse. Elle l'arrêta à mi-parcours, hésitante.

« Evan ? »

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

« Je ne sais même pas comment te remercier. Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, aujourd'hui.

— Tu viens de le faire » répliqua-t-il simplement.

Il n'était ni humble, ni modeste, seulement désinvolte. Il reprit son chemin sans se retourner.

« Bonne nuit, Alecto. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner depuis le porche, la poitrine tenaillée par un sentiment de déception amer qui lui remontait dans la gorge, la pressait au fond de ses entrailles. Elle le héla une seconde fois, plus fort :

« Evan ! »

Cette fois, il pivota complètement vers elle, et elle décrypta sur son visage une espérance jumelle de la sienne.

« Est-ce que tu veux… »

Elle devina l'embrasement involontaire de ses joues, et perdit un instant le fil avant d'achever.

« … entrer ? »

Les mots planèrent au-dessus d'eux, avec une délicate ambiguïté plus fine qu'un voile.

« Tu ne me dois rien, Alecto » lâcha-t-il finalement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, incertaine, un peu contrariée.

« Tu n'as pas à… »

Il se racla la gorge, de toute évidence gêné, et reprit :

«... Tu n'as pas à m'inviter chez toi parce que tu te sens redevable. »

Elle s'avança vers lui, lentement, ses longs cheveux et les pans de sa cape balayés par le vent, et le rejoignit au beau milieu de l'allée.

« Mon invitation n'est pas dictée par un quelconque sentiment d'obligation, Evan. Je ne te propose pas d'entrer pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi… Je te propose d'entrer parce que… j'en ai envie. »

D'un geste qu'elle n'avait pas calculé, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds dans un crissement de galets, et leva son visage vers le sien. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, avec une lenteur à peine tolérable. Il n'amorça pas le moindre geste, se bornant à la contempler, les mains reléguées au fond de ses poches, comme s'il cherchait à savoir jusqu'où elle pourrait aller. Immobile, pour ne pas la faire fuir.

Elle chercha au fond de son regard une approbation, un signe quelconque, une preuve qu'il en mourrait d'envie au moins autant qu'elle, mais il s'amusa à brouiller les pistes, à la laisser se tourmenter de questions, se noyer dans les profondeurs fauves de son regard amusé qui n'offrait pas la moindre ébauche de réponse.

« _C'est ta décision, Alecto,_ semblait-il vouloir dire. _Tout ce qui adviendra par la suite, ce sera parce que tu l'auras voulu. Toi, et toi seulement._ »

L'impatience la consumait tout entière, et le souffle chaud s'échappant des lèvres entrouvertes d'Evan faisait, contre le sien, l'effet d'une douce et insoutenable torture. Elle ferma les yeux, se dérobant à son regard inquisiteur et cessa à cet instant de lutter à contre-courant. Elle se pencha sur lui, à peine, car il n'en fallut que très peu pour réunir leurs lèvres brûlantes de l'anticipation de leurs retrouvailles.

Les lèvres d'Evan étaient douces, mesurées contre les siennes. Il renonçait à mener la danse, la laissant maîtresse de ce baiser timide, hésitant, presqu'interrogateur. Mais Alecto en voulait davantage. Elle se lova, son corps contre le sien, réclamant sa chaleur et ses caresses. Ses lèvres se firent pressantes, joueuses, passionnées et insatiables, et elle le retint contre elle, le poussant à bout en usant de tous les stratagèmes pour le faire céder, jusqu'à ce qu'il délaisse sa retenue bienséante. Il finit par succomber, la saisit, l'attira plus proche, une main en coupe autour de son visage, caressant du pouce la courbe de sa joue, dans une étreinte bien plus intime, plus personnelle que celle qu'ils avaient partagé dans cette ruelle abandonnée de la Cour des Miracles, quelques semaines auparavant.

Reprenant son souffle entre leurs étreintes, elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens et traversa l'allée, le guidant vers la porte d'entrée, haletante. Elle fit pivoter celle-ci d'un mouvement de baguette, et pénétra à l'intérieur, l'invitant à la suivre d'un simple geste de la tête. Il s'exécuta, et la porte se referma derrière eux, silencieusement. Elle tendit son index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, et il se pencha sur elle, lui plantant sur les lèvres un baiser sans prévenir, pour l'unique plaisir de la voir jeter une oeillade angoissée vers l'étage.

« Chhhhut ! siffla-t-elle, inquiète, en le repoussant mollement. Mon père dort là-haut… et Amycus ! rappela-t-elle. Il ne faut pas…

— Chhhhut » l'imita-t-il, moqueur, avant d'effleurer les lèvres des siennes pour la faire taire.

Elle se laissa aller à sourire, et le baiser reprit tout contre la porte d'entrée à peine refermée, là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Les mains baladeuses d'Alecto dans le dos d'Evan, son buste pressé contre son torse, son bassin collé au sien. Il glissa une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sous ses fesses, et la souleva.

« Ma chambre est en haut des escaliers… La première porte à droite, indiqua-t-elle tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ne te trompe pas !»

Il s'élança dans l'escalade des marches, et se faisant, ses baisers s'égarèrent dans le cou d'Alecto, dans le creux de sa gorge où se nichait l'odeur de son parfum, entre ses cheveux et les pointes de sa clavicule. Les mains nouées autour de son cou, elle tachait de ne pas rire, la tête renversée en arrière. L'inquiétude de se faire surprendre par Tibérius ou Amycus était si lointaine qu'elle l'ignorait aisément, et la plénitude lui montait à la tête comme un verre de rhum. La sensation était délicieusement vertigineuse.

« Arrête ! chuchota-t-elle en riant silencieusement, sentant qu'elle glissait peu à peu de l'emprise d'Evan. Tu vas me faire tomber !

— Je te tiens » assura-t-il contre son oreille.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Alecto ouvrit le passage, faisant pivoter la porte de sa chambre. Elle la referma sitôt qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, et en profita pour jeter un « _assurdiato_ » sur les murs mitoyens.

« Bon sang, t'es lourde ! s'exclama Evan en la lâchant sur le lit.

— Tu n'es décidément pas avare en compliments, ce soir » ironisa-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire sarcastique.

Le halo de la lune baignait la chambre d'une lumière laiteuse. Ainsi, elle pouvait l'observer franchement et profita qu'il soit penché juste au-dessus d'elle pour effleurer du bout des doigts le pli laissé par son sourire en coin, le dessin de ses lèvres, les grains de beauté jumeaux au coin de son menton.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas trouver les mots, se justifia-t-il à demi-voix.

— Je me contenterai du silence » sourit-elle.

Et il souriait aussi lorsque leur bouche se trouvèrent à nouveau, lorsqu'elle le fit basculer sur le lit, à côté d'elle, puis lorsqu'elle se redressa, sans détacher leurs lèvres, pour se retrouver sur lui. Elle fit tomber sa cape sans bruit sur le sol, se débarrassa de ses chaussures, et fit passer sa robe de sorcière par-dessus sa tête, avec l'attitude insolente de celle qui se sait observée et en joue. Il souriait toujours, de son petit manège cette fois, et encore lorsqu'elle entreprit de lui enlever son pull. Il ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer sa peau pâle, qui jouait à cache-cache avec les ombres nocturnes et les longues mèches de cheveux qui préservaient pudiquement sa nudité. Il la laissa le défaire de ses derniers habits, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, peau brûlante contre peau brûlante, s'en que plus rien n'entrave leurs caresses, sans que plus rien d'autre ne compte, ni la nuit, ni les peurs, les ombres, ou les morts.

x

Assis dans le fauteuil en cuir qu'il occupait toujours, au centre du salon, Alistair Rosier regardait d'un oeil morne les glaçons qui, dans son verre d'Old Firewhisky bon marché, rapetissaient à une allure folle, jusqu'à disparaître les uns après les autres. Au-dessus de lui, la faible lumière d'un chandelier déversait ses ombres sur son visage marqué par la fatigue, accentuant les cernes profonds creusés sous ses yeux.

Il attendait, depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Devant lui, sur la table basse en orme massif éraflée par les années, se trouvait une pile de parchemins qu'il avait passé la soirée - ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la nuit désormais avancée - à lire et à relire inlassablement. Les lettres de l'en-tête, inscrites à l'encre noire épaisse, dansaient sous ses yeux tandis que le whisky rance lui montait à la tête. « _Contrat de mariage_ » pouvait-on lire.

La serrure de la porte d'entrée cliqueta soudain, d'un bruit à peine audible, et une tête aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés apparût dans le corridor de l'entrée. Evan referma la porte le plus silencieusement qu'il put afin de ne pas semer la pagaille parmi les portraits et les tableaux qui, dans l'entrée, sommeillaient paisiblement, ronflaient, même, pour certain. Il marqua toutefois un arrêt stupéfait lorsque, redressant la tête, il découvrit son paternel affalé dans son fauteuil.

« Tu rentres bien tard, fit remarquer Alistair.

— Vous ne dormez pas ? » interrogea Evan, sans amorcer la moindre tentative de justification pour son retour si tardif.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas le genre de détail qui poserait problème. Ses parents n'ignoraient pas son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et si Evan leur avait épargné les plus sombres détails, ils n'étaient pas stupides au point de lui demander à quoi il occupait ses nuits, les fois où il lui arrivait de revenir au lever du jour, l'air sombre, des éclaboussures de sang sous les semelles.

« Je t'attendais » répondit Alistair.

Evan ne pût s'empêcher de lever un sourcil surpris. D'ordinaire, son père et lui avaient une nette tendance à se fuir et à éviter de s'adresser la parole, à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. Il semblait donc étrange qu'Alistair ait attendu son retour la moitié de la nuit dans le seul but de lui parler.

« J'avais un entretien, aujourd'hui, poursuivit ce dernier. Avec Caractacus Beurk. »

Une sensation désagréable s'instilla dans le ventre d'Evan, tandis qu'Alistair vidait d'une traite le fond de son verre. Ce faisant, il grimaça de dégoût, songeant avec mélancolie que la pauvreté lui avait décidément tout pris : son poste de directeur financier à la Compagnie des Comètes, sa fierté, sa demeure londonienne, le respect de ses pairs et des siens, et même sa passion pour les coûteux whisky écossais vieillis en fût. Il ne lui restait plus rien.

« J'irai droit au but, décréta Alistair en s'emparant de la liasse de parchemin qui s'empilait sur la table basse. Les Beurk proposent une alliance avantageuse entre nos deux familles. Une union maritale, entre leur fille cadette Nausica et toi, précisa-t-il inutilement, puisqu'Evan l'avait déjà compris.

— Je ne vois guère en quoi ce peut être avantageux pour eux » souligna-t-il sèchement.

Alistair Rosier chaussa ses lunettes, afin de procéder à une énième relecture du contrat. Il répondit à Evan sans le regarder, d'un air à peine concerné.

« La lignée des Beurk est bien moins prestigieuse que celle des Rosier. Nous n'avons peut-être plus d'argent, mais nous avons encore notre nom. Et quoi que tu sembles en penser, il a de la valeur. »

Evan secoua la tête, pas convaincu le moins du monde.

« Sept mille gallions de rente annuelle, continua Alistair, les yeux fixés sur les parchemins, les lunettes en équilibre précaire au bout du nez. Nausica héritera également de deux propriétés à la mort de son père : un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse, et un chalet dans les Alpes italiennes, pas mal, non ? Elle aura aussi l'usage du château Beurk, dans le Kent, à partager avec ses frères… Elle ne possède pas d'actions dans l'entreprise, c'est dommage, mais tout de même… sept mille gallions, répéta Alistair avec un sifflement admiratif. Tu sais ce que ça représente ? »

Il reposa le contrat sur la table basse et rangea ses lunettes dans la poche de son veston, sur sa poitrine.

« Vous avez perdu votre temps. Je n'épouserai jamais cette fille » coupa brutalement Evan, haussant le ton, le visage fermé et la mâchoire tendue.

Il croisa les bras dans une attitude défense, sans savoir pourquoi il perdait son calme aussi vite. Ou plutôt si, il savait parfaitement pour quelle raison : c'était là l'effet pervers et malsain qu'exerçait sur lui Nausica. Cette fille perfide et calculatrice qui avait réussi à faire miroiter à son père ce qui lui manquait le plus, afin d'arriver à ses fins.

« Tu vas y réfléchir, et sérieusement, rétorqua Alistair Rosier d'un ton sans appel. Sept mille gallions de rente annuelle ! Il y a de quoi sauver cette famille, sauver tes deux soeurs du déshonneur !

— Vous sauverez cette famille en gagnant les élections, riposta Evan avec insolence. Vous étiez certain de votre victoire, aux dernières nouvelles. Nul besoin de mariage. »

Alistair se redressa du fauteuil, et s'avança pour faire face à son fils. Ils faisaient rigoureusement la même taille, et se toisèrent l'un l'autre en chiens de faïence, immobiles. Pour la première fois, Evan entrevit un gouffre plein de doutes dans les yeux de son père, piquetés de vaisseaux sanguins éclatés.

« Et si je ne gagne pas ? lâcha finalement Alistair Rosier avec un calme qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Tu vivras avec ça sur ta conscience ? Savoir que tu aurais pu sauver tes soeurs, et que tu ne l'as pas fait ? » souffla-t-il.

Il avait l'air terrible d'un homme vaincu, et jamais Evan n'avait entrevu chez lui pareille amertume. Alistair avait délaissé ses manières princières, et se tenait ramassé sur lui-même, la nuque penchée vers l'avant, comme s'il se tenait au bord d'un précipice et tachait d'en juger la profondeur. À en juger par la reddition qu'Evan lisait sur son visage, le constat semblait simple : la chute était inévitable, et mortelle. Pour seule branche à laquelle se raccrocher, il n'y avait plus que la proposition des Beurk, arbre rachitique poussant à travers les failles poussiéreuses de la falaise.

Evan se recula d'un pas, comme pour se dérober au regard de son père. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon, et la pointa sur la table basse. D'un sortilège informulé, il mit le feu au tas de parchemins qui s'éleva de quelques centimètres en l'air afin de se consumer entièrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus que quelques morceaux noircis et un tas de cendre.

« Ne rejetez pas sur moi le poids de vos erreurs » cracha Evan.

Et, contournant son père sans un regard, il s'éloigna, et disparût dans les escaliers.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre avant le retour à Poudlard. J'en avais normalement prévu 5 parce que je pensais couper celui-là en deux mais je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai préféré tout rassembler. Ça me semblait plus logique, mais peut-être que vous auriez préféré en avoir deux plus courts et à intervalles plus rapprochés que celui-là, très long, après plus d'un mois d'attente, ce que je comprends. N'hésitez-pas à me dire, je le prendrai en compte pour les prochaines fois !

J'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, le positif, le négatif, les petites scènes ou moments qui vous ont plu davantage que d'autres… La grand-mère d'Evan vous a-t-elle surprise ? Je n'avais pas prévu qu'écrire sur Voldemort serait si difficile… c'était un casse-tête pour chaque dialogue, chaque détail, j'ai donc réduit la scène autant que possible par peur de trop dériver du personnage original.

 _Drou, mimi70, Hopelantern_ : merci pour vos reviews, elles sont essentielles pour moi et c'est la plus belle récompense d'avoir les retours de ces lecteurs quand on publie ! Merci !


	20. Chapitre dix-neuf

La pluie ruisselait sans interruption, déformant le paysage à travers les vitres du train jusqu'à le réduire à un brouillamini vert-de-gris. La gare de Pré-au-Lard en vue, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta, déversant sur le quai un flot d'élèves encapuchonnés. La foule se densifia au niveau des calèches disponibles, et toutes ces silhouettes noires ramassées ensemble avaient des airs de colonie de fourmis.

Alecto sortit du train parmi les derniers, traînant sa valise d'une main et tenant, de l'autre, sa baguette pointée vers le ciel ombrageux pour se protéger à l'aide d'un sortilège parapluie. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le niveau des calèches, la foule s'était nettement clairsemée, et les derniers groupes prenaient place à bord. Une calèche contenant Kayla Shafiq, Andrew Jugson et Henry Nott lui passa sous le nez à vive allure, slalomant entre les nids-de-poules débordants de pluie, et Alecto se décala vivement de peur d'être éclaboussée. Elle aperçu un peu plus loin, à l'orée des arbres, Artemisia en héler une autre avant de s'y engouffrer, flanquée de la poursuiveuse de Serpentard née-moldue de sixième année dont elle ne retenait jamais le nom, et elle leur tourna le dos, un peu lâchement, pour ne pas se faire apercevoir d'Artemisia.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de mettre le doigt sur ce qui, dans ce traditionnel tableau pluvieux de retour de vacances, avait changé, et elle écarquilla tout à coup des yeux ébahis en remarquant les contours squelettiques des sombrals, partout autour d'elle. Son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps et le sortilège parapluie se dissipa aussitôt, laissant la pluie s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de son col et dans les plis de son manteau. L'eau goutta bientôt sur son front, ses tempes et ses joues, détrempant son visage.

Elle savait de quoi il s'agissait, bien sûr; tout comme elle savait que c'étaient eux qui tiraient les calèches de l'école depuis des lustres pour l'avoir lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Elle en avait vu des représentations dans des manuels scolaires, des peintures animés, et même, elle s'en souvenait clairement, un dessin à la lettre « s » de son abécédaire d'enfant, mais jamais encore auparavant ne les avait-elle observés de ses propres yeux.

Ils étaient plus grands qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé, et bien plus terrifiants que ne laissaient présager les illustrations de ses livres de petite fille, avec leurs immenses ailes noires de chauve-souris repliées contre leur flanc et leurs yeux blêmes, humides et vides, ne laissant entrevoir qu'une immensité blanche, funeste, désespérée. Rien d'étonnant à ce que tant d'anciennes superstitions ne voient en eux un présage de mort.

« Ça va, Alecto ? »

Evan s'approcha dans son dos et s'arrêta à hauteur d'épaules. Remarquant les cheveux dégoulinants d'Alecto, il lança au-dessus d'eux deux le sortilège de protection, ce qu'elle ne remarqua même pas, bien trop perdue dans ses pensées.

« C'est la première fois que je les vois » lui confia-t-elle en regardant droit devant elle, médusée.

Il suivit la trajectoire de son regard, et contempla le couple de sombrals qui tirait une calèche où Naomi Parkinson, Josephine Prewett et Ursula Abbot avaient pris place, accompagnées de Ciara Rookwood. Cette dernière accorda à Alecto un salut de la main qui passa inaperçu, l'intéressée étant bien trop obnubilée par cette vision nouvelle et chimérique pour voir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Pourtant, je n'ai vu personne mourir… » poursuivit-elle, avec un étonnement méditatif.

Elle porta d'un seul coup son attention sur Evan, qui releva au passage son expression perplexe, ses cils joliment gorgés d'eau, et les perles de pluie sur ses lèvres. Il retint son regard le plus longtemps qu'il pu, s'imprégnant au passage de cette vision ruisselante pleine de beautés insoupçonnées qui, pour être honnête, l'intéressait bien davantage que la tournure de la conversation, mais il finit tout de même par répondre avant que son silence ne suscite question.

« Ma grand-mère a greffé mon souvenir au tien… le souvenir de ce qui s'est réellement passé à Manchester. Alors j'imagine que c'est comme si tu avais vu Urquhart mourir, toi aussi. »

Il ne parlait pas fort, pour éviter que qui que ce soit ne les entende. C'était pourtant une précaution inutile, car l'averse bruyante camouflait les conversations, et même le claquement des sabots des sombras qui s'élançaient au petit trot dans l'allée boisée menant à Poudlard.

Alecto ne réagit pas, ne surenchérit pas. Il douta presque qu'elle ne l'ait entendu, mais ils étaient si proches que le contraire était improbable. Il ne creusa pas le sujet, jugeant que s'il elle ne s'y attardait pas, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons. Cela l'arrangeait bien, de toute façon.

« Ils sont bien plus grands que ce que je croyais. »

Evan eut un sourire pour lui même, amusé, attendri, presque, par son étonnement enfantin et innocent.

« J'ai toujours aimé les regarder, avoua-t-il. Je suis sûre que Sienna les adorerait aussi, si elle pouvait les voir. »

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, pour lui-même, pour se reprendre de cette pensée absurde. Au plus profond de lui, il n'espérait qu'une chose : que Sienna ne les voit jamais. Le regard d'Alecto l'effleura une seconde, tout au plus, et il y lut la même pensée informulée.

« Tu les vois depuis longtemps ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il évacua la question à double tranchant de l'un de ses haussements d'épaules insaisissables dont il maîtrisait l'art à la perfection.

« Quelques années. Parfois, je rends visite au troupeau, au printemps, quand les petits naissent, poursuivit-il, se détournant habilement du sujet. Tu pourrais venir avec moi, quand ce sera le moment » proposa-t-il.

Le ton était détaché, mais la proposition sérieuse, dotée d'une évidente importance. Le printemps était presque là, accompagné de ses belles promesses. Son humeur légère s'estompa pourtant lorsqu'il remarqua l'étrange grimace d'Alecto, et il pinça les lèvres pour ne pas trahir son désarroi.

« …ou pas. Comme tu veux, après tout » acheva-t-il, incertain.

Devinant qu'il avait interprété sa moue comme un refus de son invitation, elle se rattrapa :

« Non, non, c'est pas ça, Evan. C'est juste qu'avec leurs grandes ailes… »

Elle réprima une chaire de poule avant d'achever, d'une grimace :

«… on dirait un peu des oiseaux. Des oiseaux gigantesques. »

Il leva un sourcil.

« Ils te font peur ? »

Elle lui jeta une oeillade désillusionnée, l'accorda à un sourire nébuleux.

« J'ai peur de bien plus de choses que tu ne peux le soupçonner. »

Un cri interrompit net leur conversation.

« Evan ! appela une voix masculine, grave et profonde, qu'Alecto identifia sans le moindre mal comme étant celle de Spencer Wilkes. Regulus en a chopé une ! Ramène-toi tout de suite ou on se tire sans toi ! »

Ils pivotèrent tous les deux en direction de la voix. Un peu plus loin, dans les ombres de l'orée du bois, Spencer et Regulus Black avaient accaparé une calèche de petite taille, tirée par un seul sombral, et agitaient ostensiblement les bras en direction d'Evan pour attirer son attention.

« Tu veux faire le trajet avec nous ? » proposa ce dernier.

Elle déclina l'offre d'un signe de tête :

« C'est gentil mais non, merci. Je vais me débrouiller. »

Il acquiesça sans insister.

« À plus tard, alors. »

Elle lui sourit, un sourire comme une promesse tandis qu'il rebroussait chemin pour retrouver ses amis. Il lui sourit également, discrètement, laissant entrapercevoir un seul instant toutes ces choses qu'ils préféraient garder pour eux, tout ce qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et qu'ils tenaient loin des cachots, loin de l'obscurité des eaux du lac, à l'abri des bannières vertes et argent, où ce qui était beau finissait toujours par servir de sacrifice pour la tanière de serpents.

Empoignant sa valise, Alecto s'éloigna, suivie par le sortilège de protection d'Evan qui déviait la pluie au-dessus de sa tête. Elle passa sans s'arrêter devant la calèche aux trois-quart vide de Constantino Romero et William Lindberg, songeant qu'elle n'était pas tombée bas au point d'en être réduite à faire le trajet en compagnie des parias de son année, et grimpa dans une autre, plus petite et libre, conduite par un vieux sombral rachitique aux ailes estropiées.

La créature s'élança doucement le long du chemin, d'un trot lent et saccadé, et la forêt défila sous les yeux d'Alecto tandis que se profilait au loin le château dont les fenêtres jaunissaient de lumière en petits points épars, tels les étoiles scintillantes d'une constellation.

Elle était seule mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cette solitude ne lui pesait pas.

x

La porte des cachots s'ouvrit, interrompant les élèves de septième année qui s'afféraient depuis de longues minutes à la préparation d'un antidote aux philtres d'amour. Avec la même curiosité que ses camarades, Alecto se détourna de son chaudron et jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

La retardataire n'était autre que Ciara Rookwood. Ce n'était pas une surprise puisqu'elle semblait, depuis la reprise, avoir la plus grande difficulté à assister aux premiers cours de la matinée. Elle était parfois simplement en retard, comme ce jour-là, mais il arrivait fréquemment que sa place demeure vide toute l'heure durant.

« Miss Rookwood, salua Slughorn, avec un signe de tête obséquieux et exagéré qui ne dissimulait rien de son agacement. C'est la seconde fois cette semaine que vous interrompez ma classe. Devrais-je suggérer à ce cher Filius de revoir avec vous les rudiments du sortilège de réveil-matin ? »

La haute opinion qu'il tenait de lui-même le poussait à considérer le moindre retard comme un témoignage de mépris vis à vis de la qualité de son enseignement, et c'était là une faute qu'il tolérait mal, exceptée, bien sûr, de la part de ses élèves favoris, telle qu'Alecto, qui savaient cajôler son amour-propre par d'éloquentes excuses en bonne et due forme. Ciara, en revanche, n'était pas de cette trempe là. Ou si elle l'avait été autrefois, elle ne l'était plus, et elle se contenta de marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un navrant « désolée », le visage enterré jusqu'au sommet du nez dans une écharpe de laine.

« Dépêchez-vous d'entrer, soupira Slughorn en agitant son bras replet avec miséricorde. Vous troublez vos camarades. C'est une faveur que je vous accorde, miss Rookwood, précisa-t-il en empruntant un ton sévère à demi-convaincant, car il est fort probable que le sujet d'examen aux ASPIC aborde la question des antidotes et que je ne souhaite pas avoir votre échec sur la conscience. Toutefois, je vous mets en garde, menaça-t-il en brandissant son index, n'abusez pas de ma magnanimité ! »

D'un oscillement de tête, Ciara fit signe que le message était passé.

« Bien, allons, allons, asseyez-vous à côté de Miss Carrow, elle saura vous mettre à la page. »

Sans demander son reste, Ciara longea le fond de la classe pour s'asseoir sur la paillasse voisine d'Alecto, celle qu'avait autrefois occupé Amycus avant qu'il ne délaisse à la fois sa soeur et le cours de potions.

Observant Ciara, Alecto nota, non sans surprise, la pâleur de son visage étroit, qui ne rayonnait plus de son éclat doré habituel. Pas la moindre touche de maquillage n'égayait ses traits, et toute couleur semblait avoir déserté son teint. Elle paraissait n'être que l'ombre de celle qu'Alecto côtoyait depuis toutes ces années, une copie blême, aux traits tirés d'épuisement, aux joues plus creuses que d'ordinaire. Même sa tenue laissait grandement à désirer. Cela lui ressemblait si peu, de se cacher sous cette grosse écharpe d'hiver, ce pull informe de jersey noir passé à la va-vite par-dessus sa chemise d'uniforme, cette vieille jupe large sans attrait, pour une fille qui s'empressait de revêtir sa garde-robe d'été dès les premières floraisons d'avril, à grand renfort de robes estivales et de décolletés impudiques. Alecto baissa les yeux sous leur paillasse commune, et s'alarma définitivement. En lieu et place des habituels talons hauts qu'affectionnaient Ciara se trouvait la paire de bottines à lacets défraichies qu'elle n'osait sortir que dans les pires jours de pluie, lorsqu'il lui fallait se rendre en classe de soins aux créatures magiques. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et la preuve était juste là, sous la forme de ces chaussures à semelle épaisse.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? » s'enquit Ciara d'une voix dépourvue de force et de conviction.

Elle s'avachit à moitié sur sa paillasse et se tourna vers Alecto, soutenant sa tête d'une main comme si le poids de celle-ci était intolérable.

Alecto poussa diligemment son chaudron entre leurs deux tables :

« On commence le chapitre sur les antidotes aux philtres d'amour. Slughorn veut qu'on trouve un antidote général nous-même, j'ai essayé de m'inspirer du contrepoison de l'Amortentia mais ce n'est pas franchement une réussite. Tu crois qu'on devrait ajouter plus de mucus de veracrasse ? Ciara ? »

Cette dernière avait fermé les yeux, et s'évertuait désormais à expirer très lentement par la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? s'alarma Alecto.

— Je vais vomir, annonça l'intéressée, sans ouvrir les paupières, d'une voix éteinte.

— Oh… Ok. » acquiesça vivement Alecto.

Elle poussa davantage le chaudron vers Ciara pour que celle-ci puisse, en cas d'urgence, y vomir, mais l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait parût empirer la situation.

« Professeur Slughorn ! » appela Alecto en se levant de son tabouret.

Slughorn, qui effectuait sa ronde à deux rangs de là s'élança vers elle à petits enjambées.

« Ciara ne se sent pas bien. Je vais l'accompagner aux toilettes.

— Décidément ! soupira-t-il, l'air excédé. À quoi bon venir en classe si c'est pour… »

Il coula un regard vers la mine hagarde et verdâtre de Ciara et s'interrompit, avec une grimace vaguement dégoûtée.

« Eh bien faites, faites, dépêchons », lança-t-il en balayant l'air du dos de la main comme pour les chasser.

Elles quittèrent discrètement la salle de potion sans que personne ne leur prête réellement attention et traversèrent les couloirs dans la précipitation, Ciara en tête et Alecto sur ses talons. Elles débouchèrent devant le mur de pierres gardant l'entrée de la salle commune et profitèrent du passage laissé ouvert par Jasper Gibbon, un grand cinquième année taciturne et dégingandé qui venait tout juste de s'en extirper, pour pénétrer dans la salle commune sans avoir à réciter le mot de passe. Là-dessus, se traçant habilement un chemin parmi les élèves, Ciara s'engouffra du côté des dortoirs et se mit à courir vers sa chambre, une main sur l'estomac.

Alecto demeura immobile à la porte, tachant d'ignorer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les bruits qui parvenaient de la salle de bain. Cela lui rappela l'affreuse soirée, pas si lointaine, où elle était demeurée aux côtés d'Artemisia qui rendait tripes et boyaux, la tête plongée dans la cuvette, après avoir ingéré une quantité suffisante de poudre de belladone pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. La situation était d'autant plus inconfortable qu'elle se trouvait parmi les affaires d'Artemisia, et que tout évoquait les circonstances de son départ de la chambre qu'elle avait partagé avec Alecto durant plus de six ans.

Le regard d'Alecto vagabonda, passant du lit aux draps de soie rose pâle - Artemisia avait pour coutume d'utiliser le linge de maison provenant de chez elle plutôt que celui aux couleurs de Serpentard fourni par l'école - aux matriochkas anciennes alignées par ordre croissant sur le rebord de fenêtre. Celles-ci dardaient sur l'intruse un oeil sévère, les sourcils froncés au milieu du front, les bras jalousement croisés sur leur ventre rond comme pour la défendre d'approcher. Alecto se demanda avec curiosité ce qu'Artemisia cachait là-dedans, mais résista tout de même à la tentation d'ouvrir l'une des poupées. Elle releva, sans réussir toutefois à identifier le sentiment confus que cela faisait naître en elle, que la photo encadrée les représentant toutes les deux à la fête de fiançailles du fils Crawley, l'été passé, qui ornait autrefois le bureau d'Artemisia n'était plus là.

Elle se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, attendant le retour de Ciara qui ne tarda guère. Cette dernière réapparût dans la chambre, le teint non plus verdâtre mais livide, les cheveux relevés à la va-vite en chignon désordonné sur le sommet de son crâne, et elle se laissa choir sur son lit de l'air de celle que toute force a quitté.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle en direction d'Alecto. Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'accompagner. Après tout, lâcha-t-elle avec une ironie faiblarde, ça n'a jamais vraiment été notre genre, hein, de nous tenir mutuellement les cheveux pendant que… »

Elle s'interrompit, un peu essouflée, et sa main se faufila sur son ventre.

« Pffiou… soupira-t-elle. Ce doit être le porridge de ce matin qui a du mal à passer. »

Alecto leva un sourcil soupçonneux avant de s'enquérir, sarcastique :

« Celui d'hier n'était pas frais non plus, non ? Tout comme celui de l'avant-veille. A bien y réfléchir, on dirait que tu as eu le droit à des plats avariés tous les matins de la semaine… Simple malchance ou tentative d'empoisonnement de la part des elfes de maison ? À ton avis, c'est quoi ? »

Ciara demeura silencieuse, l'air coupable et les yeux baissés. Alecto en profita pour achever sa tirade, d'un ton sec dépourvu de compassion.

« Ne me prends pas pour une conne, Ciara. »

La voix de cette dernière s'éleva, à peine audible.

« Depuis quand tu le sais ?

— Depuis ce matin, répondit Alecto . Quand j'ai vu tes chaussures. »

Perplexe, Ciara baissa les yeux sur ses bottines, de toute évidence interloquée, mais ne chercha pas à creuser le sujet. Alecto lui retourna la question :

« Et toi, depuis quand tu le sais ?

— Quelques jours » répondit Ciara, évasive.

Face au regard implacable de sa camarade, elle avoua dans un soupir :

« Depuis deux semaines. Depuis le jour de la course de l'Équinoxe… C'était la première fois que j'étais malade… Ça a recommencé tous les matins, et en faisant les calculs, j'ai compris que j'étais… que j'étais…

— Enceinte » acheva pour elle Alecto dans un murmure à peine audible.

Ciara hocha la tête, sans parvenir à soutenir son regard.

« D'Amycus ? » interrogea Alecto.

Depuis son lit, Ciara releva le menton dans une attitude frondeuse, et lui décocha son regard le plus meurtrier.

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Pour qui tu me prends, exactement ?

— Tu as des antécédents, se justifia négligemment Alecto.

— T'as pas changé, t'es toujours la même garce » marmonna Ciara.

Elle ne semblait, toutefois, pas vraiment furieuse, seulement très lasse, et excédée. Alecto, quant à elle, était royalement indifférente à l'injure, et plus préoccupée par autre chose :

« Il le sait ? Tu lui as dit ?

— Pas encore.

— Ne lui dit rien » pressa Alecto.

Ciara arqua l'un de ses sourcils. Le ton d'Alecto était plus qu'étrange. Le ton de quelqu'un qui crie au danger.

« Je dois lui dire, rétorqua Ciara.

— Tu sais ce qui se passera si tu lui dit.

— Où tu veux en venir ? »

Les mains d'Alecto commencèrent à s'agiter dans l'air, précédant des propos qui rechignaient à sortir.

« Tu connais Amycus… tu le connais même mieux que moi, admit-elle avec une difficulté et une évidente douleur. Tu sais comment il est… Il a certains… disons, principes… L'honneur… Le devoir… »

Elle soupira bruyamment, moulinant des bras dans le vide, espérant que Ciara comprendrait :

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Décidant de ne pas faire le moindre effort - après tout, la remarque sur ses soi-disants antécédents était toujours bien fraîche dans son esprit -, Ciara fit la moue.

« Non » se borna-t-elle à répondre.

Alecto leva les yeux en direction du plafond, comme pour implorer le Ciel de lui venir en aide.

« Il voudra faire les choses dans les règles, acheva-t-elle. Il voudra t'épouser. »

Ciara peina à savoir quoi répondre. La conversation prenait un tour hallucinant qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé.

« Et alors ? lâcha-t-elle finalement, espérant être éclairée sur le raisonnement d'Alecto.

— Tu n'envisages quand même pas de garder ce gosse ? » s'inquiéta cette dernière.

Il sembla qu'elle considérait la possibilité pour la toute première fois. Elle dévisagea Ciara, effarée.

« Je n'en sais strictement rien » se défendit celle-ci.

Alecto traversa la pièce et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Ciara.

« Ciara, tu connais Amycus » répéta-t-elle doucement.

L'intéressée s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris quel genre de monstre il est. »

Ciara pinça les lèvres :

« Même les monstres sont capables d'amour. »

Alecto secoua la tête, désabusée, et la contredit :

« Pas ce monstre là. Et si tu lui dit… Si tu lui dit, il ne te laissera pas la moindre chance de lui échapper.

— Qui te dit que je veux m'échapper ? s'agaça Ciara. Peut-être que tout ça, c'est exactement ce que je veux » riposta-t-elle.

Alecto lui accorda un regard dépourvu de toute conviction, l'air de dire qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

« Je te demande juste de considérer la question. »

x

« Professeur Slughorn ! » susurra Alecto d'une voix mielleuse en se plantant dans l'embrasure de son bureau, durant la pause suivant le cours de potion.

Assis derrière son bureau et une montagne vacillante de documents, Horace Slughorn leva le nez, et son visage s'illumina en découvrant son élève de septième année préférée. Il cacha précipitamment dans un tiroir le paquet de friandises qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir d'un air un peu honteux, et Alecto fit mine de ne pas entendre le bruit de plastique froissé. Leur duo baigné de faux-semblants était bien rôdé, et depuis longtemps.

« Miss Carrow, quelle bonne surprise ! Je voulais justement vous remercier de l'assistance que vous avez porté à miss Rookwood, quelle dommage qu'elle n'ait pu revenir en classe ! »

Alecto approuva avec emphase d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

« Oui… Toute porte à croire à une indigestion… mentit-elle.

— C'est fâcheux, se lamenta Slughorn d'un air compatissant. Extrêmement fâcheux.

— Je l'aiderai à rattraper les cours manquants, assura-t-elle.

— C'est très charitable de votre part, s'extasia-t-il. Je me réjouis de l'amélioration de vos relations ! »

Alecto se borna à sourire de son air le plus angélique.

« Avez-vous passé d'agréables vacances ? poursuivit Slughorn pour faire la conversation. Comment se porte votre père ? Il y a des années que je ne l'ai plus revu… Dire que nous étions ensemble à l'école, cela ne nous rajeunît pas ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

Il plaçait cette anecdote dans la discussion chaque fois que l'occasion lui était offerte, et Alecto sourit, pour faire bonne mesure d'abord, et puis aussi, elle devait se l'avouer, parce que cela lui faisait plaisir de parler avec lui et qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'admettre les anecdotes, mêmes radotées, de Slughorn.

« Il se porte bien, très bien. Il s'est lancé dans une…, commença Alecto en cherchant les mots pour présenter les choses sous l'angle le plus optimiste possible: dans un grand ménage de printemps. Il est très occupé. Il va bien, répéta-t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

— Et votre mère ? » s'enquit Slughorn en affichant une mine soucieuse de circonstance.

Elle baissa les yeux. Il était plus difficile de camoufler ses véritables sentiments à ce sujet-là.

« Eh bien, elle est toujours…

— En Suisse ? acheva-t-il pour elle, corroborant ainsi le mensonge qui était d'usage, et lui facilitant la tâche.

— Exactement, approuva-t-elle. En Suisse. »

Slughorn lui accorda sa moue la plue empathique.

« Et vous, professeur ? Vous avez apprécié vos congés ? »

Il retrouva immédiatement le sourire.

« Oh oui, grandement, grandement. Mon beau-frère et moi-même avons suivi le circuit des distilleries de whisky écossais durant quatre jours. C'était très agréable. J'avais proposé à ce cher Albus de se joindre à nous, ajouta-t-il d'un air songeur, mais il était occupé. Enfin. J'ai également joué au golf, vous connaissez ? »

Alecto fit signe de la tête que non.

« C'est un sport moldu. Mon beau-frère aime beaucoup les sports moldus. Passablement ennuyeux si vous voulez mon opinion là-dessus mais, ma foi, après quatre jours dans les distilleries, un peu d'air frais était bienvenu, confia Slughorn avec une oeillade complice pour Alecto. Mais dites-moi, miss Carrow, je suppose que je ne dois pas votre venue à l'unique but de vous enquérir de mes vacances, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Pas uniquement, professeur, admit Alecto avec un sourire embarrassé. C'est exact.

— Quel service puis-je vous rendre ? »

Contre les murs du bureau, s'alignaient jusqu'au plafond la collection d'ouvrages privés de Slughorn, objet de ses convoitises. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait faire un emprunt, si bien que le professeur, peu surpris, accueillit sa requête d'un sourire enthousiaste et lui accorda la liberté de sélectionner ce qu'elle désirait parmi les étagères sans même y regarder à deux fois. C'était presque trop aisé.

« Je vous le rendrais au prochain cours, professeur.

— Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, miss Carrow, la rassura-t-il avec générosité. J'ai l'assurance qu'entre vos mains, mes précieux ouvrages sont sains et saufs. Ce n'est pas comme avec monsieur Avery, seigneur ! se plaignit-il avec emphase. La dernière fois qu'il m'a rendu le troisième volume de l'Encyclopédie des Célèbres Potionnistes, j'ai dû l'emmener en restauration ! C'est à se demander ce qu'il a fait avec ! Mrs Pince en a fait une apoplexie.

— Celui-là vous sera rendu en état d'origine », promit Alecto de son air de jeune fille bien sous tous rapports.

Elle serra l'ouvrage contre son coeur, et Slughorn acquiesça d'un air convaincu.

« Faites-bien attention à vous, miss Carrow » ajouta-t-il tout de même avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop.

Et l'inquiétude toute paternelle derrière cette mise en garde, bien loin des simagrées auxquelles il se livrait avec délectation dans la plupart de ses conversations, était bien réelle.

x

Elle étudia le livre de Slughorn à plein ventre sur la couverture de fourrure bordant son lit, le feuilletant attentivement jusqu'à parvenir au passage qui l'intéressait le plus. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle se fit un devoir de tout retenir de mémoire, et enfin, après avoir caché l'ouvrage sous son matelas, elle envoya à Evan un minuscule papier volant lui ordonnant de la rejoindre avant le dîner dans la salle de réunion utilisée par les néo-mangemorts.

Comme à l'accoutumée, il se présenta en retard, mais elle avait cette fois anticipé son manque de ponctualité, et ne s'étant pas pressée plus que lui, ils entrèrent dans la vieille salle de classe désaffectée à quelques secondes d'intervalle l'un de l'autre.

La pièce était exactement telle qu'ils l'avaient laissée à la fin de la dernière réunion, la semaine précédente. Les anciens bureaux d'étude éraflés et miteux imbriqués entre eux pour former une longue table. Les chaises dépareillées, les tabourets branlants. Les moutons de poussière sur les lattes du plancher, les toiles d'araignée entre les poutres du plafond, les capsules de bièraubeurre abandonnées négligemment le long des plinthes encrassées. Le siège d'Ulysse Avery était encore en travers de la pièce, là où ce dernier l'avait envoyé valser de rage après avoir essuyé, en fin de soirée, certains reproches de Terrence Nott. Et tout au fond, poussée contre un mur dans un coin, comme si elle essayait de se faire oublier, se trouvait l'armoire contenant la réserve d'ingrédients et de potions laissée par Severus aux bons soins d'Evan. C'était un meuble haut et fin en bois foncé, simple, qui avait servi de rangement lorsque la pièce était encore une salle de classe, et qui, une fois ce temps révolu, avait été oublié là, et de toute évidence, n'avait manqué à personne avant que Rogue ne se l'approprie.

Depuis son départ, personne n'y touchait jamais, sans qu'Alecto ne sache vraiment si c'était par respect pour Severus, par crainte des représailles d'Evan officiant comme gardien, ou simplement par désintérêt le plus total. C'était assez surprenant, dans la mesure où cette armoire maigrelette recelait bien des trésors et que ceux qui fréquentaient cet endroit n'étaient pas connu pour éprouver quelconques scrupules, mais après tout, en sept ans, elle ne s'y était pas intéressée une seule fois, elle non plus, même en l'ayant régulièrement sous le nez.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant, commenta Evan en la dévisageant un intérêt rivalisant d'amusement. Ce n'est pas franchement ton genre. »

Ils se tenaient à une distance respectable de deux mètres. Son parfum de tempêtes d'été diluviennes réveillait irrémédiablement quelques souvenirs brûlants dans l'esprit d'Alecto, quelques grondements sourds dans le bas de son ventre, quelques instincts de possession et de tumultes qu'elle ne parvenait à faire taire qu'en pensant à la raison qu'il l'avait menée ici.

« C'est plutôt un rendez-vous d'affaire. Enfin… disons que j'ai besoin d'un service, Evan. »

Il l'engagea d'une épaule à poursuivre, curieux. Et s'il éprouvait la moindre déception quant à la raison de cette invitation, alors il le cachait à la perfection, jugea Alecto, incapable de se réjouir de ce constat.

« Je voudrais emprunter quelques ingrédients dans la réserve de Severus.

— Emprunter ? Tu comptes les lui rendre ? railla-t-il.

— Peut-être bien, oui. Pourquoi pas ? » riposta-t-elle.

D'une onomatopée ennuyée, il éteignit les ardeurs belliqueuses qu'il sentait poindre chez elle, témoignant par là qu'il ne comptait pas lui refuser le service.

« De toute façon, pour l'usage que Severus en fait, tu peux bien prendre tout ce qui te chante. Ça ne lui manquera pas. »

Il s'avança vers le fond de la pièce, sa baguette d'acacia dans la main afin de défaire les contresorts qu'il avait instauré pour protéger des convoitises le contenu de la réserve. Alecto se rapprocha elle aussi de quelques pas dans son dos tout en parlant.

« Tu ne devrais pas en être si sûr. A la Saint-Sylvestre, il parlait de briguer un poste ici. Ce n'est peut-être pas étranger à cette réserve.

— Son contenu n'a pas tant de valeur, objecta Evan en faisant tourner la clé dans la serrure rouillée.

— Pour lui, si. »

L'armoire protesta un peu, et éjecta violemment la clé. Evan se jeta d'un pas de côté pour éviter à son épaule de se trouver au milieu de la trajectoire.

« Ah mince, je l'avais oublié, celui-là, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. _Dergato_ ! »

Des étincelles roses jaillirent de sa baguette, retombèrent en pluie poudrée sur l'armoire qui se mit à trembler violemment avant de se calmer enfin. Alecto se pencha, ramassa la clé tombée au sol, entre ses pieds, et elle l'inséra à nouveau dans la serrure, sans la tourner. Elle jeta par-dessus son épaule un oeil vers Evan en quête de son approbation.

« Va-y, acquiesça-t-il, c'est bon maintenant. »

Et tandis qu'elle tournait la clé dans la serrure qui cliqueta, il poursuivit la conversation :

« Même si c'est vrai, il perd son temps. Slughorn n'est pas prêt de prendre sa retraite. »

La porte de l'armoire céda dans un grincement, dévoilant son contenu à Alecto : des étagères pleines de fioles, de bocaux et de sachets de kraft débordants d'ingrédients. Une forte odeur de renfermé l'assaillie avec, pour note de fond, celle de l'humidité du bois.

« Il ne veut peut-être pas reprendre le poste du professeur Slughorn, souligna-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il veut enseigner autre chose. »

Evan parût méditer ses paroles un petit instant, mais de toute évidence, le sujet ne le passionnait pas beaucoup, et il s'en écarta sans manières :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? »

Tâchant de garder son ton le plus monotone, Alecto récita la liste de ses requêtes en espérant qu'elle n'éveillerait pas ses soupçons.

« Cinq grammes de chair sèche de Crabe-de-feu, deux dards de Billywig, une fiole de lait de Kelpy fermenté. Soixante millilitres de sang de Murlap non dilué…

— Du sang de Murlap ? Non dilué ? » répéta Evan d'un ton soupçonneux.

Alecto se dispensa d'explications, continuant sans broncher :

« Une demie corne de bicorne en poudre… et une poignée d'écorces de mancenillier. S'il te plaît. »

Evan, qui à mesure de sa liste farfouillait dans les étagères pour en extirper les ingrédients voulus, suspendit son geste et lui coula un regard surpris. Alecto baissa les yeux en l'évitant. Les écorces de mancenillier étaient denrées rares, car peu de potions les réclamait. Et il n'existait qu'une seule potion entre toutes qui associait ces écorces au sang de Murlap non dilué. Une seule. Elle se demanda s'il savait de laquelle il s'agissait, et déduisit, par son silence de plomb, si pesant qu'il l'obligeait presque à voûter les épaules, que c'était le cas.

« Il n'y en a pas ? interrogea-t-elle sans oser lever le nez.

— Si. Si… Il y en a. »

Il lui mit dans les bras le reste des ingrédients, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et, glissant la main dans les bocaux les plus profonds de la haute étagère, sortit ce qu'elle convoitait. Dans leur bocal fêlé, les écorces grises et rabougries ne payaient pas de mine, mais Evan les lui tendit avec une grande précaution.

Lorsqu'elle osa redresser le menton, il la contemplait silencieusement, avec l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose sans savoir de quel manière le formuler. Il agita sa baguette, et l'armoire se referma, tandis que la barrière des contresorts s'épanouissait tout autour d'elle dans un filtre de fumée grisâtre.

« Tu ne devrais pas préparer ce genre de potion seule, c'est trop dangereux, Alecto. Même les potionnistes accomplis s'y risquent peu. »

Le ton professoral et précautionneux qu'il prit pour s'adresser à elle l'agaça prodigieusement. Comme si elle ne savait pas cela. Comme si elle avait le choix.

« Ah oui ? Et à qui devrais-je demander de l'aide, selon toi ? Pince ou Slughorn, lequel a ta préférence ? » ironisa-t-elle en retrouvant son aplomb.

Elle se rendit compte elle-même qu'elle cherchait l'affrontement avec avidité, la dispute, qu'elle cherchait à le provoquer, à attirer son attention, mais Evan était bien au-dessus de ces jeux dangereux, mesquins et irrationnels.

« Laisse-moi le faire. Je n'ai pas le talent de Severus, mais je suis toujours meilleur que toi en potion.

— Très bien. »

Elle ne chercha même pas à marchander, et lui tendit les ingrédients sans discuter. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle devait avouer qu'elle était soulagée.

« Dis-moi quand elle sera prête, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Et elle tourna les talons pour quitter les lieux, et se ravisa au dernier moment, prise d'un doute affreux. Elle pivota dans sa direction, pour ajouter, d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien d'hargneux :

« Je… ce n'est pas pour moi. »

Les mains prises par les ingrédients, il ne bougea pas, mais ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle devina que quoi qu'il en dise, c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Il se reprit, presque aussitôt, et secoua fermement la tête, avec pudeur :

« Je ne t'aurai pas posé de question.

— Je sais. Mais je te le dis quand même. »

Et cette fois-ci, elle s'en alla pour de bon, laissant derrière elle - mais sans toutefois soulager sa conscience - la lourde tache de réaliser une potion d'avortement.

x

Lorsque Antonin Dolohov comprit que son insomnie le tiendrait éveillé jusqu'au plus profond de la nuit, il se décida à quitter le dortoir afin que ses gesticulations tourmentées ne troublent pas le sommeil de ses deux camarades de chambrée; Romero et Lindberg. Ces derniers ne s'en étaient jamais plaint - ils n'auraient jamais osé -, mais, au petit-déjeuner, Antonin avait croisé le regard peu amène de Lindberg, remarqué les plis fatigués sous les yeux de Romero, et il en avait déduit que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient appréciés l'entraînement de métamorphose auquel il s'était livré vers quatre heures du matin, la nuit passée, dans une vaine tentative de s'épuiser assez pour parvenir à sombrer. Il sortit discrètement de la chambre.

Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, de partager sa chambre avec les parias de son année, quand tous ses amis dormaient dans la pièce voisine, réunis. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé car Antonin avait très tôt, tout jeune garçon, acquis la conscience aigüe des classes sociales. Même si sa mère, une Flint de famille éloignée aux ascendances un peu troubles que l'on disaient mélangées à du sang roumain, s'épuisait à prétendre le contraire, Antonin savait que sa famille ne devait ses fréquentations de la haute société sang-pur - et encore, elles étaient lointaines et ponctuelles - qu'à l'argent de son père.

L'argent n'a pas l'odeur du sang, il avait tôt eu fait d'intégrer l'idée. Sans ces sommes affolantes que Dolohov Senior aimait dépenser en grandes pompes : mondanités, courses de chevaux et casinos, jamais les Vingt-Huit Sacrées n'auraient eu l'idée de frayer avec sa famille, jamais les dignitaires sang-pur ne se seraient affichés en compagnie de ce petit homme russe qui parlait encore avec un fort accent après avoir vécu plus de quarante ans en terre britannique, et qui taisait scrupuleusement le secret de ses origines. Il était mort, quelques années auparavant, et avait emporté la vérité avec lui dans le froid caveau des Dolohov. Cela tourmentait parfois Antonin, de savoir quelle vie il avait bien pu mener dans les contrées lointaines du Nord, avant tout ça, et ce qui l'avait poussé à en partir.

Antonin ne s'était jamais ombragé de la sympathie teintée de supériorité que lui témoignaient les sang-purs, les _vrais_ sang-purs comme il les appelait intérieurement, lorsqu'ils étaient entrés ensemble à Serpentard. Il avait reniflé le mépris; il n'était pas dupe ni idiot, surtout que certains, tels Yaxley ou Avery, avait le mépris plutôt flagrant, mais il l'avait ignoré. D'autres que lui se seraient jeté tête la première dans des hostilités afin de gagner le respect par la force, mais pas lui. Sa mère le disait paisible; il savait qu'il n'en était rien, même s'il ne s'essoufflait jamais à tenter de la détromper. Il était seulement patient. Et toutes les fois où Yaxley ne l'avait pas invité aux soirées d'anniversaires débauchées qu'il organisait chaque année dans sa propriété de Cambridge, toutes les fois où Avery avait laissé traîné des sous-entendus provocants sur ses origines, il avait laissé coulé, et n'avait pas perdu de vue ses vrais objectifs qu'un coup de colère aurait entravés.

Tout de même, il n'était pas un saint au point de ne pas jubiler en voyant la tête déconfite d'Amycus Carrow lorsque celui-ci avait compris qu'il avait sa soeur dans son lit; quand bien même Antonin n'avait jamais vu en Alecto un instrument de revanche sociale. Et quand, parmi les premiers, le Maître lui avait apposée la Marque sur le bras, alors il avait su qu'il avait gagné contre eux tous et leur mépris, et que le serpent ondulant d'encre noire lui garantissait une égalité à laquelle même son père et ses millions n'avaient osé prétendre.

Il acheva la dernière volée de marches menant à la salle commune, et remarqua le chandelier allumé sur la grande table avec une certaine surprise. Il était rare qu'il se trouve des compagnons d'insomnie. Il s'avança un peu plus, détaillant la haute silhouette d'Alecto courbée au-dessus de la table, entourée de parchemins noircis d'encre. Sa nuque était dégagée d'un chignon hâtif retenu par deux minces épingles qui menaçaient sérieusement de ployer sous la lourdeur conséquente de la longue chevelure corbeau mal entortillée. Elle ne portait pas sa tenue d'uniforme, un simple pull ras-de-cou laineux et un jean trop large effiloché, pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger, mais elle avait au poignet gauche la manchette d'argent fin qu'il lui avait offerte lors du seul Noël qu'avait duré leur relation, et cela lui fit plaisir. Tout autour d'elle, la table était parsemée d'emballages vides de Fizwizbiz et de grains de sucres esseulés; il y avait également, repoussé au plus loin, un plateau-repas entièrement dévoré, et tout en planchant sur son devoir, Alecto piochait allègrement dans un gigantesque paquet de chips au vinaigre. Il sentait l'odeur aigre d'ici.

« A ce rythme-là, tu ne pourras plus passer les portes des cachots au printemps » commenta sournoisement Antonin.

Elle ne se retourna pas et avala une pleine poignée de chips, tête renversée en arrière, avant de lui répondre :

« Encore une remarque dans ce goût-là et je risque de te faire passer ces portes une dernière fois pour que tu rejoignes ton ultime demeure. »

Il éclata de rire, et s'étonna qu'elle ne semble pas plus surprise de son apparition :

« Je ne t'ai même pas fait un peu peur ?

— Je t'avais vu arriver dans mon dos depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Je sais faire usage des miroirs » répliqua-t-elle en désignant du menton celui qui lui faisait face, et dans lequel Antonin croisa furtivement son reflet effilé avant de s'y dérober d'un pas de côté.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et plongea la main dans le paquet de chips. Elle tenta de le repousser, vainement, puisqu'il parvint à s'emparer d'un beau butin.

« Tu manges comme une ogresse quand tu as des choses à te reprocher. »

Elle lui jeta un regard fulgurant de sincérité. Et dans ce regard, il lut qu'il était trop observateur, trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

« Je mange comme une ogresse quand je galère sur un devoir d'astronomie, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Fais-voir. »

Elle n'obtempéra pas, rejetant abruptement la proposition avec le genre d'emportement dont elle faisait preuve parfois; rarement maintenant, plus régulièrement à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble, quand la blessure de sa mère était à vif. Dans ces moments-là, il imaginait sans aucune peine la petite fille difficile et coléreuse qu'elle avait dû être, celle qu'elle lui avait longuement décrit, certaines de leurs nuits d'insomnie, pour tenter de noyer ses pensées tourmentées. _Leurs_ pensées tourmentées.

« Je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait, t'as laissé tomber les cours.

— Mais j'étais bon, objecta patiemment Antonin. Bien meilleur que toi.

— Alors pourquoi t'as arrêté ? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, le poing refermé sur la joue, la plume suspendue dans l'autre main gouttant faiblement dans l'encrier comme un nez sanglant de noir.

— Parce que ça ne me servait à rien. C'est comme toi et la botanique. »

Sur le front pâle d'Alecto, les sourcils se rejoignirent sous l'effet de l'incompréhension.

« Moi et la botanique ?

— Oui.

— Je suis encore inscrite en cours de botanique » protesta-t-elle.

Il développa son propos :

« Parce que ça t'assure une bonne moyenne et que ça te rattrape d'autres notes, mais sinon t'aurais laissé tomber depuis longtemps, admet-le. Et pourtant, t'es un génie de la botanique. Depuis le premier cours. T'as toujours été la meilleure, même sans rien foutre. C'est bien la seule matière où tu comprends tout sans passer des heures à la bibliothèque et sans faire du lèche-botte au prof.

— Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, soupira-t-elle.

— C'est juste que parfois, il faut se résoudre à laisser de côté des talents inexploités, philosopha-t-il. Pour y revenir plus tard. Peut-être. »

Elle lui accorda une moue dubitative avant de se replonger dans le travail.

« Je ne vois même pas comment on est passé de mon devoir d'astronomie à ça, mais soit.

— Fais-voir » répéta-t-il.

Pour s'épargner la peine d'un autre débat sibyllin du même ordre, elle lui tendit ses parchemins de mauvaise grâce. Il ne mit que peu de temps avant de la reprendre :

« Là, la réponse c'est cinquante-huit jours et neuf heures, corrigea-t-il en lui arrachant sa plume des mains pour rectifier l'erreur lui-même. L'année vénusienne est plus courte qu'un jour sidéral, le rapport est inférieur à un.

— On dirait de l'arithmancie, maugréa Alecto avec un petit gémissement plaintif.

— Pas loin » admit Antonin.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à reprendre le devoir en long, en large et en travers, à en débattre et à se disputer pour la forme - débats et disputes remportés haut la main par Antonin. Lorsque tout fût terminé, Alecto s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

« Franchement, tu devrais demander à Constantino de te filer des leçons particulières, ça ne te ferait pas de mal.

— Et puis quoi encore ? ironisa-t-elle. Demander la charité à Romero, t'en as beaucoup, des comme ça ?

— En quoi c'est différent de me la demander à moi ? C'est pas comme si j'avais le sang beaucoup plus propre, si c'est ce que tu lui reproches. »

Elle le jaugea l'air de se demander s'il était sérieux ou non :

« Ne dis pas des horreurs pareilles.

— Les sang-purs et vos belles contradiction » s'amusa-t-il avec une légèreté contrefaite.

Elle secoua la tête, lasse, et rassembla les pages volantes.

« Tu me fatigues, Antonin…» lâcha-t-elle d'un ton trahissant son manque d'enclin au débat, augmenté par la fatigue de l'heure plus que tardive.

Ils se relevèrent en même temps de table, et Antonin se pencha en avant afin de souffler les bougies du chandelier coulantes et ramollies qui s'éteignirent sans opposer de résistance. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans un gris-noir troublé des éclats verdâtres des eaux du lac perçant par les fenêtres rondes ouvertes sur les profondeurs.

« …mais merci, murmura Alecto avec reconnaissance, comme si elle avait laissé en suspens sa phrase tout ce temps.

— Je te dois bien ça… Je te dois bien plus. »

Il repoussa la mèche noire échappée des épingles qui chatouillait la pommette d'Alecto et la coinça derrière son oreille d'un geste tendre qui, étrangement, ne leur sembla ni à l'un ni à l'autre déplacé, seulement affectueux. Elle lui sourit, comprenant d'instinct que c'était sa manière à lui de la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, pendant les vacances, puisqu'il ne savait jamais lui montrer l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui autrement que par ses ardeurs nocturnes, ses moqueries ou ses goujateries.

Elle souffla un baiser de bonne nuit dans sa direction avant de regagner sa chambre, et il la regarda monter les escaliers en silence. Elle s'arrêta entre deux marches et, d'un geste expert qui évanouit le temps - contredisant toutes les théories astronomiques d'Antonin sur les années vénusiennes et les jours sidéraux -, elle retira les épingles de son crâne pour relâcher la chevelure prisonnière qui retomba en vagues libres et insolentes dans son dos. Puis elle disparût dans l'ombre du palier, et il ne parvint à trouver le sommeil qu'en rejouant cette vision, encore et encore, dans son esprit.

x

Abattant la plume, la longue main diaphane et anguleuse apposa le point final à la courte missive. Elle s'attarda contre l'épais parchemin le temps d'une relecture distante, dépourvue de quelconque émotion - des lettres comme celle-ci, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en écrivait bien trop souvent pour ressentir encore les sentiments dont il se targuait par écrit. S'il s'entêtait encore à écrire ces courriers, c'était seulement car ne pas le faire lui aurait semblé être un grand manquement aux règles les plus élémentaires de la courtoisie. C'était le genre de traditions qu'il aimait perpétrer, le genre de détails auxquels il accordait une importance que ses lieutenants qualifiaient poliment dans son dos de « désuète », pensait naïvement qu'il l'ignorait. Comme s'il ignorait quoi que ce soit.

Il s'empara de la lettre, sécha d'un mouvement de baguette impatient l'encre encore luisante, et la glissa dans une enveloppe noire à liseré argenté caractéristique. Il saisit à nouveau sa plume pour inscrire d'une écriture italique pleine de distinction et de consonnes aiguisées le nom de la destinataire et, enfin, il se résolut à abandonner son courrier en pile nette sur le coin du secrétaire, sachant que quelqu'un d'autre se chargerait bien de le remettre aux chouettes.

x

Alecto ne recevait, d'ordinaire, jamais de courrier, et c'est là ce qui attira l'attention de Naomi Parkinson, reine autoproclamée des bruits de couloir, indiscrétions et autres commérages. Elle profita d'être assise en face de sa cible pour l'observer à son aise tandis que celle-ci décachetait l'enveloppe sombre, mais fût vite déçue : le visage d'Alecto était raide d'un masque d'impassibilité qui ne laissait guère deviner le contenu du court parchemin dont elle venait de faire la réception, pas plus que les sentiments qui l'animaient à sa lecture.

Naomi opta pour un changement de tactique et se pencha par-dessus la table, faisant mine de vouloir se saisir du plat le plus proche du coude d'Alecto, en l'occurence, une assiette fumante de bacon grésillant dans la graisse. Alecto posa son courrier devant elle pour l'aider, sans toutefois contenir une certaine perplexité.

« Tu veux le bacon, Naomi ?

— S'il te plaît, approuva distraitement celle-ci tout en lorgnant sur l'enveloppe.

— Tu n'es plus végétarienne ? »

Naomi reconnût enfin l'expéditeur de l'enveloppe grâce au liseré argenté, en même temps que la question d'Alecto faisait chemin dans son esprit, avec toutefois un temps de retard.

« Hum… Je… te prierai d'être discrète là-dessus, balbutia-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil d'un côté puis de l'autre de la table pour vérifier qu'on ne l'observait pas. Chacun ses failles, après tout, marmonna-t-elle. »

Sans émettre le moindre commentaire ou jugement en dehors d'un regard curieux, Alecto lui tendit diligemment le plat. Naomi s'en empara, plissant du nez lorsque le fumet de viande lui parvint aux narines, et se rassit à sa place.

« Le Maître t'a écrit, lança-t-elle dans un filet de voix étouffé. J'avais reçu une lettre, moi aussi… Juste avant de recevoir la Marque. C'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? »

Alecto acquiesça sans trop en avoir l'air, sans même émettre un son, ce qui agaça Naomi. _Bon sang, ne pouvait-elle pas, pour une fois, tenter d'entretenir la conversation ? Pas étonnant qu'elle soit seule à mourir les trois quarts du temps, avec ce genre de comportement_. Elle retint le soupir qui lui brûlait le fond de la gorge, et sentant les yeux d'Alecto peser sur elle, elle reporta son attention sur le plat chaud entre ses mains.

Pour ne pas trahir son stratagème, elle se servit du bout de la fourchette la plus fine des lamelles de bacon, et entreprit, avec une lenteur extrême, de la découper en minuscules morceaux. Pour finir, elle porta à ses lèvres un fragment rosé, fit mine de déglutir l'air de rien, cachant son dégoût, et s'empressa de noyer le goût à grand renfort de cappuccino. Elle qui n'avait plus touché à la viande depuis ses treize ans. Elle songea que c'était fort payé pour un potin qui n'en valait pas la peine. Elle aurait préféré apercevoir sur l'enveloppe un timbre suisse laissant présager des nouvelles de cette mystérieuse mère exilée, ou bien une écriture familière, celle de Dolohov, peut-être, trahissant le retour de flamme d'un ancien amant. C'eut été bien plus intéressant que les lettres de félicitations que s'acharnait à envoyer le Maître après chaque action digne d'intérêt. Quant à savoir ce qu'Alecto avait fait pour mériter cela, la réponse n'avait pas même l'avantage de la nouveauté aux yeux de Naomi, puisque Terrence lui avait fait le rapport complet de la réunion privée qui s'était tenue chez les Malfoy pendant les vacances, et qu'elle savait dans les grandes lignes ce qu'avait dû accomplir sa camarade.

« Alors Cissy aura bientôt une réception à organiser », commenta Naomi de sa voix enjouée de fausset.

Au moins, Alecto semblait avoir délaissé son air soupçonneux en la voyant avaler une bouchée de viande, et elle ne lui prêtait plus tant d'attention, permettant à Naomi de cacher sous une tranche de pain de mie beurrée les morceaux de bacon qu'elle rechignait à toucher.

« On verra bien » répliqua Alecto sans faire le moindre effort de conversation, et sans la moindre trace de culpabilité vis à vis de sa froide impolitesse à l'égard de Naomi.

Elle se détourna pour attraper la Gazette délaissée par son voisin de table, un jeune garçon de deuxième année parti rejoindre un camarade de Serdaigle en abandonnant au passage son journal frais du matin et une moitié de croissant.

Naomi s'était résolue à ne rien tirer d'intéressant venant d'Alecto ce matin-là, mais elle revint assez vite sur ses conclusions.

Autant la lettre du Maître avait laissée Alecto indifférente et absente, autant la lecture de la Gazette arracha aux prunelles noires un sursaut, un éclair de vie furtif, douloureux, difficile à interpréter, même pour Naomi, pourtant habituée aux exercices de déduction. Tout ce que parvint à faire cette dernière fût de mémoriser la page de la Gazette ayant retenu l'attention de sa camarade, et lorsqu'Alecto quitta la table, peu de temps après, elle s'empara du journal et l'ouvrit à la double page concernée.

La page de gauche était dévolue à l'écrasante victoire de Murdock Avery contre Alistair Rosier aux élections pour la présidence du Parti Ultra-Conservateur Sang-Pur. L'article était agrémenté d'une longue interview du nouveau président, et d'une photo peu flatteuse du perdant à l'annonce des résultats, serrant le poing, le visage défait. Sans doute intéressant, mais Naomi était sûre que c'était plutôt la page de droite qui avait provoqué chez Alecto cette réaction.

L'article principal de la page de droite était en effet consacré au meurtre de l'ancien vice-président de la Cour Pénale Magique Internationale, Atticus Urquhart. Naomi parcourut rapidement l'article, écrit d'un ton larmoyant sous l'angle de la tragédie familiale puisque l'auteur rappelait avec moult détails l'affaire d'Astrid Urquhart ayant abouti à la ruine d'Atticus et au suicide de son épouse. Dans les dernières lignes était précisé que la cérémonie funéraire aurait lieu à onze heures, le lendemain, dans le village natif de la victime, une bourgade insignifiante du Lancashire.

Naomi referma le journal avec la sensation d'avoir percé le mystère d'Alecto. Elle n'était après tout pas bête, et étant déjà bien informée par Terrence, il ne lui était pas difficile de faire les rapprochements nécessaires. Elle comprenait à présent mieux le mutisme d'Alecto, devinait sans peine ses tourments pour être passée par-là, elle aussi. Pas exactement de la même manière, ni dans les mêmes circonstances, mais tout de même. Elle comprenait. Elle sortit de table en se jurant qu'elle garderait le secret, et lorsque Ursula Abbot, guillerette, vint la trouver dans les couloirs en s'enquérant d'un air de confidence des dernières nouvelles, elle ne prononça pas une fois le nom d'Alecto, quand bien même elle devait admettre que tenir sa langue lui était bien plus pénible que d'avaler un morceau de bacon grillé.

x

Lorsqu'Alecto parvint enfin à trouver Evan, il était midi passé. Assis en tailleur sur le muret du cloître des Fondateurs, la capuche rabattue presque jusque devant les yeux, une expression peu amène chiffonnant ses traits, il avait ouvert devant lui la Gazette du Sorcier à la double page qui les intéressait tous deux.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi t'es venue parler, Alecto, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc en la voyant prendre place à ses côtés sur le rebord du muret, mais que ce soit de la page cinq ou de la page six, le mieux c'est que tu ne dises rien. »

Elle retint à grand peine la question qui lui vint immédiatement aux lèvres, et baissa les yeux sur le journal. Elle n'avait prêté attention qu'à l'article consacré à Urquhart et à ses funérailles, et le contenu de la page suivante lui avait complètement échappé. Sans parvenir à lire l'article de là où elle se tenait, elle reconnu tout de même sans difficulté le visage d'Alistair Rosier sur la photo qui l'illustrait, et comprit que l'issue des élections n'était pas celle qu'ils avaient espéré.

Alistair Rosier paraissait bien plus vieux que dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, lorsqu'il était encore cet homme élégant, follement séduisant, tout en blondeur doré, oeillades perçantes et fossettes de menton qui faisait tournoyer les femmes à une allure folle lors des soirées de Nouvel-An à Londres, sur fond de piano ou de saxophone, les laissant étourdies et échevelées, riant du fond de la gorge et rougissant d'un plaisir coupable. Étrangement, il lui sembla plus vieux encore qu'au mariage de Dahlia et Thorfinn, quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était là les sillons toujours plus profonds que devaient creuser des nuits d'angoisse et de soucis sur son visage anguleux, les sillons de l'échec, de la pauvreté et de la honte. Les poings serrés, les yeux plongés dans l'objectif de l'appareil photo, son visage exprimait une détresse criante, et Alecto se demanda, sans trouver l'ébauche d'une réponse, l'effet que cette photographie pouvait bien avoir sur son fils unique. Il lui avait toujours semblé, au détour de quelques conversations qui avaient effleuré le sujet, qu'Evan ne portait pas son père dans son coeur, et il était difficile de savoir à quel point il était affecté.

« Bon, va-y, capitula-t-il soudainement. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Dans le ton brusque qu'il emprunta, Alecto retrouva la part d'Evan brutale et impulsive qui se manifestait inopinément, et n'en était que plus dangereuse. Il était redevenu celui qui lui avait, une fois, saisit violemment le bras au détour d'un couloir et dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés d'une fureur brûlante et destructrice, celui qui avait déversé sur elle sa colère voyant que Sybille Trelawney leur avait échappé, celui qui laissait la jalousie le dévorer, l'envenimer, celui qui écrasait son poing dans le visage d'Avery pour une parole de travers. Celui qu'elle comprenait le moins et dont elle se méfiait, celui que lui-même ne pouvait contrôler.

« Je suis désolée, pour ton père, se borna-t-elle à dire, préférant rester sur ses gardes.

— Tu n'es pas venue pour ça » rétorqua-t-il sans hésiter.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de plonger ses yeux dans les siens pour savoir qu'il n'y avait rien de très Alecto dans ce ton convenu et prudent. Elle soupira, elle n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de mener bataille contre lui et ses humeurs.

« Les funérailles… » répondit-elle simplement, sans même finir sa phrase, puisqu'elle savait qu'il comprendrait où elle voulait en venir.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, face à lui sur ce muret décrépi, dans ce cloître désolé, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle avait pris la peine de venir le trouver. Elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle désirait l'impossible, l'irrationnel. Que l'idée saugrenue qu'elle avait eue de se rendre aux funérailles d'Atticus Urquhart était dangereuse, idiote, rien de plus qu'une prise de risque inutile et irréfléchie.

« C'est la pire idée que tu aies jamais eu, commenta Evan sans s'inquiéter de son manque de tact.

— Je sais » riposta-t-elle sèchement.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil provocant, de l'air de demander pourquoi, alors, si elle le savait, s'entêtait-elle à aborder le sujet.

« Parce que je pensais que tu étais le seul à pouvoir comprendre » fût sa réponse à la question informulée.

Il inclina la nuque pour se dérober à son regard. Il y avait quelque chose tout au fond des yeux d'Alecto, quelque chose de brisé, qui lui rappelait trop son père et qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Pas aujourd'hui.

« Arrête de te comporter en martyre. C'est pas comme si c'était toi qui l'avait tué, après tout. »

D'instinct, il sût qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. Tellement loin que, lorsqu'il trouva la force de relever les yeux pour la regarder, il ne vit que le muret vide à la place qu'elle avait occupée et tout au fond, au loin, la ligne noire et droite de sa silhouette qui le quittait sans se retourner.

x

Il lui envoya un colibri de papier, comme dans le temps pas si lointain où ils s'échangeaient des mots en classe pour parler de leur plan, et se fixer des rendez-vous dans les couloirs déserts du quatrième étage.

 _Je n'ai pas la moindre excuse, en dehors de celle d'être un abruti fini._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est toujours à toi que je m'en prends. Peut-être que c'est bien plus facile de détruire ce qu'on a que d'essayer de construire quoi que ce soit._

 _Je ne te demande pas pardon, ça me semble dérisoire après ce que je t'ai dit._

x

Elle arracha un morceau de papier vierge à la fin de son dictionnaire de runes, et trempa la pointe de sa plume dans l'encrier tâché de bleu.

 _Franchement, tu pourrais au moins essayer._

x

Il sourit un peu, devinant sans mal le ton distingué et lointain qu'elle aurait emprunté si elle lui avait dit ses mots au lieu de les écrire. Il la contempla depuis l'autre bout de la classe, mais elle affichait un profil concentré qui ne laissait rien percer de ses sentiments.

 _Alecto, je te demande pardon. J'ai regretté à la seconde où je l'ai dit._

x

Tournant la tête une fraction de seconde, elle lui accorda une moue insatisfaite qu'il saisit au vol, tandis que voletait vers lui la réponse laconique dont elle s'était feinte sur le même bout de papier :

 _Essaye plus fort._

x

 _Tu ne méritais pas que je passe ma rage sur toi. Enfin, ma rage, mon dépit, ma colère, appelle ça comme tu veux, de toute façon c'était un mélange des trois._

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je me comporte de cette façon avec toi, et je sais aussi que tu n'as pas la moindre raison de croire que ce sera la dernière. Je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse là non plus, je n'aimerai pas trahir ma parole._

 _Mais je peux te promettre que j'ai des remords, et que je ne le pensais pas. Que je m'en veux sincèrement. Que je prie Merlin et Morgane pour que tu acceptes, dans ton extrême magnanimité, comme dirait ton maître à penser Slughorn, de me reparler un jour._

x

 _Dans mon extrême magnanimité_ , écrivit-elle, _je crois que ce sera envisageable. De toute façon, c'est déjà ce que je suis en train de faire. Mais songe tout de même à te faire prescrire un sérum de sérénité, ça te ferait le plus grand bien._

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il lisait le mot, et lui accorda une oeillade éloquente pour appuyer ses paroles. De bonnes grâce, il pencha la tête, l'air de signifier qu'il considérerait la suggestion.

x

Le soulagement se distilla d'un coup à travers son corps tout entier, et il réalisa à quel point il avait craint de perdre ce qu'ils avaient. Quel que signifie vraiment ce flou sémantique. Il retourna le parchemin pour écrire au dos :

 _Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard demain ?_

x

 _Non._

Non, depuis la rupture de ses relations avec Artemisia, Alecto n'y allait plus, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de se balader toute seule dans ces rues qui résonnaient des souvenirs joyeux qu'elle avait perdu. Les deux dernières fois, Artemisia y était allée accompagnée par sa coéquipière de quidditch, Ciara avait passé la journée au salon de thé en compagnie d'Amycus, et Antonin profitait toujours de ces sorties pour rejoindre sa mère et déjeuner avec elle dans le restaurant français sur les hauteurs du village. Elle aurait peut-être pu songer à s'y rendre avec Kayla qui, elle aussi, avait passé ses derniers samedi au château, mais l'idée ne la réjouissait pas vraiment.

x

 _Tu devrais venir avec moi. Regulus et Spencer seront là. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais t'amuser. Penser à autre chose._

x

Depuis l'extrémité de la classe, elle haussa les épaules à son attention pour montrer qu'elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il se pencha sur son bureau pour lui envoyer un autre colibri froissé :

 _J'aurai bien plus envie d'y aller si tu es là._

x

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ griffonna-t-elle à la va-vite. _Du chantage affectif ?_

x

 _Peut-être bien._

x

Elle se résigna. Sans doute parce que la perspective d'échapper à un autre samedi maussade était une idée réconfortante, et que la présence d'Evan y était pour beaucoup.

 _Ok._

x

Le soleil d'avril réchauffait les pavés de Pré-au-Lard, encore luisants de l'averse matinale. L'atmosphère avait quelque chose d'indéfinissablement réconfortant, sans qu'Evan ne sache si c'était aux prémices du printemps ou à la présence d'Alecto qu'il le devait. Un savant mélange des deux, sans doute.

Elle avançait, entre Spencer et lui, dans les ruelles escarpées, et le bruit de ses talons ne parvenait pas à supplanter celui de son rire quand elle s'esclaffait aux blagues de Regulus. Ni ce dernier, ni Spencer n'avait dit quoi que ce soit lorsqu'Evan les avait averti de l'invitation d'Alecto, et il leur en était reconnaissant. Il devinait sans peine qu'ils auraient de longs conciliabules à ce sujet dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné — Spencer ayant la langue trop bien pendue pour résister à ce genre de tentation, mais cela lui était égal. Pour l'heure, il était bien.

Les soucis planaient toujours au-dessus de sa tête comme des charognards; l'avenir de son père, de sa famille tout entière, le destin de ses deux plus jeunes soeurs qui reposait sur son inclinaison à sacrifier son avenir et son bonheur, la peur sourde que le Maître ne devine les manigances dans lesquelles il avait entraîné sa grand-mère, mais la présence d'Alecto, la vision de ses couleurs aux joues et de ses lèvres rouge-cerise assortie à son imperméable avait le mérite de chasser ces tourments. Au moins pour un temps.

Il la devinait dans un état d'esprit similaire au sien et, à plusieurs reprises, il surprit son regard lointain et en déduisit qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait avec eux, et que son esprit était ailleurs, dans quelque village du Lancashire où l'on enterrait un mort qu'elle portait sur sa conscience avec lourdeur.

Le samedi s'écoula, si semblables à tant d'autres. Il y eut les achats à la confiserie auxquels seul Spencer se déroba, prétextant que le retour au bercail lors des vacances lui avait déjà fait gagner trois livres sur la balance. L'arrêt dans une librairie d'occasion, par derrière la poste, où Alecto et Regulus s'enthousiasmèrent plus que de raison sur une édition rare, en runes originales, des contes de Beedle le Barde et où ils perdirent un temps fou à négocier le prix avec le marchand, avant de repartir bredouilles. Ils s'attardèrent longuement chez Derviche et Bang, où était exposé dans un coin un juke-box enchanté qui diffusait un rock de toute évidence moldu, mais indéniablement entraînant, puis Spencer, Regulus et Evan firent découvrir à Alecto le pub irlandais où ils avaient leurs habitudes, un peu à l'écart du centre-ville et peu fréquenté par les autres élèves de l'école. Ils commandèrent des stouts irlandais jusqu'à se sentir l'esprit plus léger, jusqu'à se sentir délicieusement entraînés dans un esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Alecto écoutait plus qu'elle ne parlait, riant aux récits de Spencer et de Regulus qui s'entêtaient à enchaîner des anecdotes de moins en moins glorieuses sur le passé d'Evan.

Et là, dans ce pub étroit où ils étouffaient de chaud et de rires, où ils enchaînaient les commandes au bar tout en sachant qu'ils auraient dû s'arrêter depuis longtemps, où Evan écoutait les histoires de ses amis sans même paraître embarrassé des détails le concernant, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager Alecto pour tenter de deviner ce qu'elle pensait, elle, de tout cela, elle sentit renaître une insouciance que la vie lui avait dérobé depuis longtemps.

* * *

Je vous remercie infiniment de votre patience, j'ai tellement aimé écrire ce chapitre que j'ai fait traîné le plaisir (et j'ai sans doute abusé !)

Un énoooorme merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait tant plaisir : Rosaliepanda, Zo', Emysilver, mimi70, Evie Nope, Marine. C'est tellement encourageant de voir celles qui suivent l'histoire depuis le début, et d'avoir en même temps de nouvelles lectrices, alors merci, merci. Vous êtes géniales.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre dix-neuf au point de me laisser encore quelques petites reviews !

Je suis en Erasmus jusqu'en janvier, j'essayerai bien sûr d'écrire pendant ce temps-là mais il est possible que la suite tarde à arriver ! Des bisous !


End file.
